


Flash, Amigo o Enemigo

by Vengador_Dragon



Series: Enfrentando al destino [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 167,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengador_Dragon/pseuds/Vengador_Dragon
Summary: Con la llegada de los dominadores Barry recurre a sus amigos para apoyarlo, pero tras saber de Flashpoint todos desconfían de él salvo Oliver, Kara, Wally, Iris, Felicity, Joe y HR. Barry y Kara empiezan una relación en todo esto y ambos acuerdan irse a Tierra-38 cuando los venzan, Oliver va a tratar de mantener a su amigo en Tierra-1, ¿Pero podrán lograrlo con Sativar iniciando su ascenso a Dios?





	1. La llegada

**La llegada**

En los laboratorios STAR, Cisco, Caitlyn, Joe e Iris, observaban el entrenamiento de Wally

Iris: ¿Qué tan rápido va?

Cisco: Va a Mach 2

Joe: ¿Tan rápido?

Caitlyn: Ni Barry llegó a Mach 2 tan rápido

Iris: ¿Creen que el mar se debe a la piedra filosofal?

Cisco: Es lo más probable

Caitlyn: Igual hay que seguir checando su avance

Iris: Si, pero no puede decirle, que aún no salga, solo por ahora, y eso significa nada de un traje

Cisco (entre enojo y sarcasmo): Claro, solo otra mentira entre nosotros

Joe: Ya basta cisco

Derrepente Wally llega con ellos

Wally (emocionado): ¿Como estuve?

Caitlyn: bien, pero igual hay que hacer más pruebas

Barry: Wally, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Wally: Seguro

Barry: en privado, acompañame

Barry guío a Wally a la cápsula del tiempo

Wally: ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Barry: Quiero que estés seguro sobre lo que haces

Wally: ¿De que hablas?

Barry (serio): Sobre todo un héroe, haz visto lo que hago, pero no siempre es solo correr y ti, también debes ser listo, atento a tus rivales y tu entorno

Wally (preocupado): Barry, ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Barry: A que quiero que entiendas lo que significa usar esto

Barry saca un anillo con un rayo, solo pone, lo coloca en una herradura frente a un negro maniquí, lo rota y se muestra un traje amarrado, el traje de Kid Flash

Wally (emocionado): Guau, Barry, esto es, guau

Barry (serio): Este es el mismo traje que usa en Flashpoint, una vez que las cosas, las que desaparecen, eso surgirá, Kid Flash surgirá de los restos de Wally West

Wally (riendo): Haz visto mucho a Oliver cierto

Barry (riendo): Si un poco; (volviendo a serio): Pero es verdad, ya que al ponértelo se volverá parte de ti, y será difícil dejarlo

Wally (serio): Lo se, gracias

Wally y Barry se abrazan, salen de la cápsula y se dirigen al cortex

HR: Bien, deben ver eso, esta muy loco

HR usa la computadora para mostrar una imagen satelital, (obvio que le costo), que muestra un objeto para la ciudad

Joe (asustado): ¿Qué es eso?

HR: No lo se, pero creo que hay que ir a ver, dale BA

Wally: Yo igual voy

Iris: Oh, no

Wally: Caitlyn dijo que se necesita más pruebas, que tal un campo, venga Barry, un traje que se saca a relucir

Ciso (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Qué?

Barry: Bien, pero harás lo que diga, si digo que peles, peleas; si digo que esperas, que haces, si digo que corras, te vas y regresas aquí, ¿Esta claro?

Wally (emocionado): Por supuesto

Barry: Andando

Wally se corrige a la cápsula y toma su traje mientras Barry toma el suyo y se dirige a donde se vio que se estrello el objeto. Al acercarse pueden ver que es.

Barry (impactado): Chicos, es una nave

Cisco: ¿Una nave tipo Star Wars?

Barry: Si Cisco, es espacial, me voy a acercarse, espera aquí

Barry se acerca a la nave, pero al igual que los demás escudos se activan, lo hacen por suerte, Wally lo atrapa

Wally: Eso estuvo cerca

Barry: Ya lo creo, ven

Ambos se acercan cuando se ve que bajan los escudos y la puerta se abren, de la cual salen los cafés del mundo, como de 2 metros de alto, se mantiene fijo en Barry y lo golpean haciendo que se estrelle con Criajo

Barry: ¡Aliens!

Wally: ¿Ahora que?

Barry: Uno debe seguirlos, el otro checa la nave

Wally: Tu eres forense, checala, yo los sigo

Barry: Bien, pero no te acerques demasiado

Wally: De acuerdo

Wally sigue a los Aliens, pero uno se frena y mando a volar a Wally, y al reponerse ya se ido

Wally (frustrado): ¡Demonios!, Barry, los perdí

Barry: Tranquilo, regresa a los laboratorios, te veo allí

Wally: Entendido

Wally se va de vuelta, mientras que Barry checa la nave lentamente, hasta llegar a varios artefactos

Barry: Ok, si ya es raro esto

Barry toma los artefactos, corre a los laboratorios, pero sí va a la cápsula

Barry: Lo mejor es esconder estas cosas

Barry trajo 7 artefactos, dejo 4 en la cápsula en caso de necesitarse y se lleva lo otros 3 al cortex

Barry: Bien, ¿Quien quiere quedarse despierto descubriendo que son estas cosas?

HR (emocionado): Voy a preparar café súper fuerte

Caitlyn (frustrada): No lo animes sí Barry

Barry (con tono inocente): ¿Yo qué?


	2. La charla con A.R.G.U.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo Flash busca respuestas de sus visitantes y solo hay una persona que puede dárselas, Lyla Diggle

**La charla con A.R.G.U.S.**

 

En los laboratorios tomo mundo han checando los 3 artefactos que Barry entrego de la nave

Cisco: Para ser franco, no tengo idea de que son, no podemos analizarla bien, ni siquiera pude usar mis poderes para ubicarlos

Barry: Tranquilo, ya saldrán

Iris: Hablando de salir, ¿De dónde salió el traje de Wally?

Cisco (molesto): Si eh Barry, de donde

Barry: Lo traje conmigo de Flashpoint

Joe (sorprendido): Espera, trajiste eso contigo, y ¿Dónde lo tuviste todo este tiempo?

Barry: En la cápsula del tiempo

Caitlyn: Cierto, se nos olvidó ese lugar

Las alarmas suenan indicando algo cerca de la nave

HR: ¿Qué tenemos?

Cisco: Lyla y A.R.G.U.S. llegaron al lugar de choque

Barry: Como anticipamos, ya vuelvo

Barry toma su traje y se va a ver a Lyla

Lyla (asustada): No hagas eso

Barry: Perdón, bien, ¿Hablamos o veo si Cisco y Felicity descubran que está pasando?

Lyla: Primero, disculpa aceptada; segundo, hablamos en los laboratorios S.T.A.R., aquí no es seguro; tercero, no me amenaces porque…

Barry (serio y un poco enojado): ¿Por qué, que?

Lyla (inquietada): ¿Haz estado viendo a Oliver muy seguido?

Wally (orgulloso (no olviden los coms)): ¡Te lo dije!

Barry: Un poco, sí, nos vemos hay

Barry: Se va corriendo, Lyla se queda para asegurarla nave, sin saber la ausencia de artefactos alienígenas, él ya llegando a los laboratorios toma los artefactos

Barry: Rápido a ocultar esto, Lyla no sabe que estuvimos hay anoche

Iris: ¿Y vamos a ocultarle esto?

Joe: Que yo sepa ella es de confiar

Barry: Lo es, pero A.R.G.U.S., y el gobierno no, y perecían muy interesados en sacar la nave a cualquier costo

Cisco (frustrado): Uno, más mentiras; dos, ¿No solo A.R.G.U.S. estaba ahí?

Barry: Exacto, parecía una extracción de los hombres de negro

Suena una alarma indicando la llegada de alguien

Caitlyn: Es Lyla

Barry: Ya vuelvo

Corre tan rápido como puede ocultando los artefactos en la cámara de salto interdimensional para que se camuflaje y vuelve antes de que Lyla llegué al cortex

Lyla: Bueno, ¿Creo que buscan respuesta no?

Joe (con sarcasmo): ¿Lo preguntas?

Lyla: Cierto, bueno, el gobierno los llaman, Los Dominadores, y no es la primera vez que vienen a la Tierra, ¿Puedo?

Lyla señala la computara, Barry y Cisco asienten, conecta una USB, pone un vídeo de los años 50

Lyla: Ellos vinieron por primera vez en los 50, varios equipos de asalto del gobierno les hicieron frente, pero los Dominadores los vencieron, se llevaron a varios soldados para experimentar, pero de repente ellos se fueron, y hasta la fecha no sabemos porque se fueron, y ahora su llegada es igual de desconocida. Barry, te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que piensas y déjame de una vez decirte, A.R.G.U.S. se encargara, no podrás vencerlos, y menos soló

Barry: Agradezco la preocupación, pero con ellos sueltos en quien sabe donde no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, en especial si están en mi cuidad

Joe: Ok, Lyla, gracias por el aviso y la información

Lyla: No hay de que

Joe: Y tú, debes dejar de ir a ver a Green Arrow tan seguido

Barry (frustrado): Porque todos dicen eso

Lyla: Porque estas sonando a Oliver, oscuro, desconfiado

Barry (incomodo): ¡OK!, gracias por la información

Lyla: Pero en serio Barry, no busques problemas

Lyla se va de los laboratorios, Barry se voltea a su equipo y Wally al ver su cara ve sus intenciones

Wally: No nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados verdad

Barry: Por supuesto que no

Iris: Barry, ya oíste a Lyla no podrás vencerlos

Barry: Lo sé, y por eso no planeó hacerlo soló

Cisco: ¿Piensas buscar a Oliver cierto?

Barry: No solo a él, voy a buscar a todos


	3. Arrow y Leyendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera parada de Barry es Ciudad Star en busca de Oliver y su equipo, después espera poder alertar a las Leyendas

**Arrow y Leyendas**

 

Ciudad Star

Oliver y Dig entran en un almacén en busca de un traficante de armas

Felicity: Chicos, creo que debieron ir todos

Oliver: Estamos de reconocimiento

Rene: Eso o no nos quieres hay

Dig: Voto a ambas

Rory: Te apoyo

Oliver (frustrado): Concéntrense

De repente oyen algo caer, Oliver y Dig se miran y se dicen todo con eso, se van lentamente y ven al traficante en el suelo y al vigilante frente a él

Vigilante (gritando): ¿Dónde está tu comprador?

Traficante: No revelo información

El vigilante saca su arma, pero una flecha se la saca de las manos

Oliver: Disparándole no conseguirás nada

El traficante se empieza a levantar, pero Oliver le dispara una flecha en el pie

Oliver: Tú no te vas

Vigilante: Yo me encargo

Dig: No lo creó

Se empiezan a disparar, Dig distrae al Vigilante mientras Oliver saca al traficante y lo amarra a un poste

Oliver: No te vayas de aquí

Cuando vuelve los 2 enfrentan al Vigilante, cuando lo empiezan a hacer retroceder saca unas granadas y se las arroja

Dig (asustado): ¡Cúbrete!

Al momento exacto de la explosión Barry entra en el almacén y saca a Oliver y a Dig y los deja junto al traficante

Barry: Espérenme aquí, me encargo

Barry entra en el almacén antes de puedan protestar

Barry (sarcasmo): Sabes, eso no fue amable

Vigilante: Ese hombre trafica armas y voy a detenerlo

Barry: Hay varias formas de sacar información, pero mientras yo esté aquí nadie va a matar a nadie

Vigilante: ¿Y cómo sabes que ellos no lo harán?

Barry: Por que deje inconsciente al hombre antes de entrar

Vigilante: Ok, al parecer te metes en mi camino

Barry: Si buscas una pelea te la daré

Vigilante: Después, Flash

Lanza unas granadas de humo y se va, Barry en vez de seguirlo se regresa con Oliver y Dig

Oliver: ¿Qué sedante le diste?

Barry (evitando reírse): Un buen golpe

Dig: Oh, que bien

Oliver: ¿Qué necesitas?, sé que no viniste aquí para ayudarnos con esto

Barry: Traten con él, es mejor discutirlo en privado

Oliver: Bien, nos vemos, Overwatch, prepárate, el resto salgan

Barry: No lo hagan, voy a necesitar de todo lo que tenemos

Felicity (asustada): ¿Tan malo es el problema?

Barry: No tienes ni idea

Oliver (serio): ¿Qué es el problema para que los quieras también?

Barry: Aliens

Barry sale corriendo para llegar con los demás, Oliver y Dig sacan al traficante y lo dejan con la policía para alcanzar a Barry, con todos reunidos en la base de Arrow, Barry empieza la explicación

Barry: Bueno, una nave cayó anoche en Ciudad Central, Wally y yo fuimos a verla y de ahí salieron; A.R.G.U.S. los llama Dominadores

Dig (asombrado): Hey, espera, ¿Lyla sabe sobre esto?

Barry: Sí, ella me dio todo lo que se sobre ellos

Curtis: ¿Y quien es este Wally?

Barry: El hijo de Joe, un hombre llamado Dr. Alquimia tiene una piedra que le da poderes a la gente en Ciudad Central, y Wally fue uno de los afectados, lo hizo un velocista

Felicity: AH, pero, ¿Por que Lyla no nos aviso sobre esto?

Barry: Ella no sabe que estoy aquí, me dijo que no me involucrara, confío en ella, pero no en A.R.G.U.S., y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados con ellos sueltos por ahí

Rene: Sonaste como el jefe

Oliver: Hasta yo lo creó, pero entonces, esta reunión, el que lo sepamos, y el pedir ayuda, ¿Lo haces de forma clandestina?

Barry: Si, de hecho, pero si me ayudan o no tiene que ser una decisión de equipo, necesitare de todos para detenerlos

Oliver: ¿Cuantas naves cayeron?

Barry: Hasta donde sabemos 4, y parece que una no ingresó a la atmósfera todavía

Thea: Pues que esperamos

Felicity (sarcasmo): Ah, no lo se tal vez por que ellos son ¡Aliens!, y ustedes solo son 9 incluido Wally

Barry: Seremos más si podemos contactar al profesor Stein y a los demás

Oliver: Supe que se hacen llamar la Leyendas

Felicity: ¿Las Leyendas?, esta bien, creo que se como llamarlos, pero necesitare un punto de encuentro

Barry: Lo tengo

Barry inserta una USB en la computadora y se pone a buscar, hasta hallar la imagen y la información de esta

Barry: Es una instalación de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. en las afueras de Ciudad Central

Evelyn (intrigada): ¿Como tendremos acceso a ese lugar?

Barry: Yo soy el dueño de todo en nombre de los laboratorios S.T.A.R., envíales la señal y donde verlos

Barry saca de repente su estabilizador de taquiones y se lo pone en el pecho

Rory: ¿Tu a donde vas?

Barry: Si vamos a combatir aliens, supuse que necesitaremos uno, los veo hay tan rápido como pueda

Barry vuelve a salir corriendo mientras Felicity contacta a las Leyendas

Rene: Eso, fue raro, no

Dig: Hasta para el es raro

 

En la Waderider las Leyendas buscan una nueva aberración mientras que Ray y Nate están en la habitación de los trajes

Ray: No se parece mucho a tu dibujo, pero servirá

Ray quita la funda mostrando un traje rojo y azul con una estrella en el pecho

Nate: Guau, esta asombroso

Ray: Gracias, esperemos que no lo arruines en tu primera misión

Sara: ¿Ya terminaron de jugar ustedes 2?

Ray: No, pero podemos parar

Sara. Bien, por que recibimos un mensaje de Felicity, perece que necesitan una mano

Siguen corriendo a Sara hasta la cabina de la Waderider

Nate (emocionado): ¿Que dice?

Jax: Aliens arribaron a Ciudad Central y Barry esta reuniendo todo lo que tiene

Mick (contento): Venga, a acabar extraterrestres

Sara: Te tomo la palabra Mick; Gideon, llévanos a casa

Gideon: Entendido capitan

Con eso la Waderider se lanza hacia Ciudad Central

Nate: Esto se pondrá bueno

 

Mientras tanto

Barry se detiene junto a una costa, se pone en posición de carrera y sale a todo lo que da. Conforme avanza siente que sus pies parecen ya no tocar el suelo, se abre una brecha y al entrar en ella cierra los ojos concentrándose, imágenes llegan a Barry de una chica rubia vestida de azul con una falda, capa y botas rojas con una "S" en el pecho, cuando ve el final de la brecha de repente se oye un grito de dolor, Barry incrementa su velocidad (si es que se puede aún más) y sale de la brecha listo para soltar el puño sónico a lo que se enfrente al salir


	4. Llegando justo a tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara enfrenta a Hank Hensawn, sin esperar un refuerzo veloz de última hora, aunque las circunstancias de su llegada sean otras

**Llegando justo a tiempo**

 

Kara se dirige a L-corp. cuando se les avisa que Hensawn se encuentra atacándolo

Kara: Ríndete ya

Hensawn: No lo creó alienígena

Hensawn dispara su visión de calor de su ojo robótico, Kara lo esquiva y lo enviste pero Hensawn logra detenerla y estrellarla contra el suelo, de repente dispara su visión a la estructura sobre Maggie y los oficiales que llegaron, Kara detiene la estructura, se la arroja a Hensawn que la parte con su visión, Kara lo vuelve a envestir pero el resultado fue el mismo

Hensawn: Tú buscas salvarlos, ¿Pero quién te salvara a ti?

Kara lanza un golpe con su brazo izquierdo pero Hensawn lo detiene

Hensawn: ¡Nadie!

Toma la mano sujeta de Kara con ambas manos, una en la muñeca y la otra en los dedos, entonces gira con fuerza las 2 manos en sentidos opuestos y las separa un poco en un solo movimiento destrozando la mano de Kara

Kara (gritando a todo pulmón): ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Henswan: Veamos cuanto resistes

Comienza a golpear a Kara en todo el torso y la cara, luego la levanta por el cuello mientras Lena, Maggie y los oficiales solo pueden mirar

Hensawn: Es tu fin, Kara Zor-el

Golpe a Kara en el estómago y sale volando hasta los pies de Lena

Lena (asustada): ¿En serio eres tú?

Kara (voz baja y un poco ahogada por el dolor): Si, corre

Hensawn se empieza a acercar cuando se escucha una onda sónica

Hensawn (inquietado): Raro, no se detecta a Superman

De repente se ve a Hensawn volar sobre Lena y estrellarse en la pared más lejana, y donde estaba se ve a Flash con el puño estirado, al ver a Kara corre hasta ella

Barry: Hay dios, ¿Estas bien?

Kara (casi inconsciente): ¿Barry?

Barry al ver que se está desmayando vibra su mano y la abofetea logrando que reaccione, pero luego se soba la mano

Kara (adolorida e impresionada): ¡Au!

Barry: Fue lo que se ocurrió

Barry se quita el estabilizador de taquiones y lo guarda por si acaso, pero recibe un dispara de la visión de calor de Hensawn

Henswan: ¿Tú quién eres?

Barry (molesto): ¡Soy Flash!, lamentaras herir a mi amiga

Barry enviste a Hensawn pero a diferencia de Kara el al estar a punto de llegar se barre derribandolo, lo malo fue Hensawn respondió al comenzar a levantarse y Barry vuela hasta Kara y Lena

Barry: Llévala a la DEO, hay podrán ayudarte

Kara (espantada): ¡Estás loco!, no te dejare

Barry toca la mano que Kara está sujetando

Kara (con dolor momentáneo): ¡Au!

Barry (preocupado): Perdón, pero no puedes pelear así, llévatela, yo me encargo

Lena: De acuerdo, pero tienes que sacarlo

Barry: Lo haré

Kara: Barry, la sede de la DEO ya no es donde recuerdas, ellos no tardan en llegar, solo hay que aguantar

Barry: Entiendo eso, llévatela. (gritando): ¡YA!

Lena comienza a alejar a Kara mientras ella forcejea. Barry corre y regresa a Hensawn a la entrada antes que llegue a lo que buscaba

Barry (serio): Tú y yo no hemos terminado

Hensawn: Eres persistente, vaya que quieres morir

Barry: No soy tan fácil de vencer

Barry corre hasta Hensawn, comienza dando golpes a súper velocidad, pero ve que su cuerpo es muy resistente, Hensawn toma su brazo y lo arroja con fuerza hasta una columna; Barry usa su velocidad para que la fuerza de sus golpes sea mayor combinándola con sus manos vibrando en la frecuencia que uso para evitar que Kara se desmayara, al conectar uno en la mandíbula de Hensawn escupe un diente enfureciéndose, sujeta a Barry por los brazos, los retuerce un poco y golpe a Barry con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago mandándolo a volar hasta casi la puerta que lleva a la calle, haciendo que Kara, Lena y Maggie se asusten, y más cuando Barry al tratar pararse empieza a escupir sangre

Kara (aterrada): ¡Barry!, Lena basta

Kara se suelta pero Hensawn le dispara con su visión de calor completamente desprevenida

Hensawn: No tienen el poder para detenerme

Barry se queda pensando un poco, entonces se ve en su mirada que tiene un plan, se pone el estabilizador de taquiones y corre con todo hacia Hensawn que sale volando

Barry: Creó que ahora si

Barry golpe con toda su fuerza a Hensawn, cuando sujeta la pierna de Barry comienza a alzarlo mientras el sigue golpeando, pero sujeta la cintura de Barry y lo lanza contra una columna, lo golpe con fuerza varias veces contra ella, lo toma del cuello y lo estampa de nuevo contra la columna casi incrustándolo en ella, comienza a dispararle su visión de calor, Barry sale de la zona de impacto y lo golpe con todo lo que tiene lanzándolo fuera de L-corp., termina exhausto pero se dirige hacia Kara

Barry (riendo): Debí imaginar que no me harías caso, guíame hacia el nuevo recinto, las veo ahí

Toma a Kara estilo nupcial asegurándose de no presionar su mano destrozada y corre siguiendo las instrucciones de Kara, Barry no se frena al llegar a la entrada si no que lleva a Kara hasta el área médica, la deposita en la cama en el fondo de la habitación, enciende las lámparas solares y somete la mano de Kara a rayos X, y puede ver el daño

Barry (asustado): Hay no, tienes rotos unos cuantos huesos y casi todos separados unos de otros, si no sanaras rápido tendría que cortarte la mano

Kara (aterrada): ¿Tan mal esta?

Barry: Si, está muy mal, tengo una idea que te ayudara, pero te va a doler

Barry saca uno artefacto que Kara nunca había visto, pero sabe al verlo que es de origen alienígena

Kara: ¿Qué es eso?

Barry: Tecnología alienígena, la tome de una nave que cayó en Ciudad Central, nadie sabe que la tengo, luego te explico, pero lo voy a usar para ayudarte, si puedo hacerlo como espero que salga

Kara (asombrada): Espera, ¿Qué?

Barry desarma esa cosa, y saca la fuente de energía de su estabilizador de taquiones, los enlaza a corrientes de guantes eléctricos y los une a un yeso de emergencia (ya saben de esos que se preparados previamente para un re-acomodo rápido), checa la mano de Kara en los rayos X y comienza a vibrar la suya

Barry: ¿Lista?

Kara (aterrada): No

Barry atraviesa la mano de Kara y comienza a acomodar los huesos causándole un dolor terrible

Kara (otra vez a todo pulmón): ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

El grito se oye por toda la DEO y para su mala suerte, J'ohn y Alex lo escuchan y corren al área médica, y ven a Barry sacar su mano de la Kara y le coloca el yeso modificado

Barry: Ya está, esto enviara impulsos de radiación similares a los del sol ayudándote a sanar mejor ya que los huesos no se moverán debido al yeso, pero tampoco podrás usar la mano en un par de horas

Oyen un arma saliendo de su funda y se voltean para ver a Alex apuntándole a Barry

Alex (enojada): Aléjate de ella

Kara: Alex para, es un amigo

Alex: Saco su mano que parece que atravesó la tuya

Kara: Lo hizo, pero fue para ayudarme

Barry: Ven y checa esto, es una radiografía que hice de la mano que acabo de enyesar de Kara

Alex al ver el estado suelta el arma y corre hasta Kara

Alex (aterrada): ¿Estas bien?, ¿Cómo paso?, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?

Kara se voltea hacia Barry un tanto molesta

Kara (enojada y con sarcasmo): Gracias Barry

Barry (riendo): No hay de que

Alex (sorprendida y temerosa): ¿Esto qué es?, eh visto muchos yesos como para saber cómo lucen, y, ¿Qué es todo esto que tiene?

Barry: Es un yeso que modifique, tiene una batería junto a uno de los emisores de las lámparas solares, usan el flujo de taquiones de mi estabilizador se creó una unidad estable para que los circuitos de unos guantes de batalla que encontré y modifique para se ajustaran al yeso junto con unos broches magnéticos, para evitar que te lo quites hasta que tu mano este curada, no pregunten como logré eso ultimo

J'ohn: Guau, impresionante

Barry: Gracias

Alex: Ok, siguiente pregunta, ¿Quién eres tú?

Maggie: ¿Y cómo conseguiste esos poderes?, ya que no creó que seas alienígena

Barry: Cierto, no lo soy, soy un humano, meta humano en realidad

J'ohn: Si sabes que los meta humanos tienen mala reputación verdad

Barry: Y donde no, volviendo al tema, soy Barry Allen, en mi tierra soy el héroe conocido como Flash, el hombre más rápido de la Tierra

Maggie, Lena, Alex y J'ohn (sorprendidos): ¿Tú tierra?

Kara: Aquí viene el siguiente dato, Barry viene de otro universo

Lena: A ver, ¿Cómo?

Winn: Es fácil de explicar

Alex (enojada): Te eh dicho que no hagas eso

Winn: Lo sé, pero volviendo al tema, todas las teorías sobre el multiverso son ciertas, y Barry aquí presente es la prueba, por cierto me alegra verte

Barry: A mi igual Winn

Ambos chocan la mano y un abrazo rápido

J'ohn: ¿Se conocen?

Winn: Si, cuando Barry estuvo aquí hace unos meses, de veras, ¿Qué trajo esta vez?, la otra vez llegaste por error

Barry: Venia a hablar con Kara, pero parece que hay un problema aquí, como por ejemplo ese hombre que se parece mucho a ti, y sus poderes son parecidos a los tuyos

Kara: Si, será mejor mostrártelo

Winn: Ven Barry, hay mucho de que informarte

Llevan a Barry a la sala de mando y lo ponen al tanto con Cadmus


	5. Flash y Supergirl vs Cadmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara espera que con la ayuda de Barry pueda detener a Cadmus de expulsar el virus medusa sobre la ciudad, pero Barry primero tiene que lidiar con varios temas personales de los 2 mundos

**Flash y Supergirl vs Cadmus**

 

Llevan a Barry a la sala de mando y lo ponen al tanto con Cadmus

J'ohn: Este hombre se llama Hank Hensawn, este hombre dirigió la DEO con un propósito, de asesinar alienígenas, el padre de Alex y Kara, Jeremiah, fue con él a una misión, yo era el blanco, creía que ambos murieron ese día, Jeremiah salvándome de Hensawn, así que tome la apariencia de Hensawn para mejorar la DEO desde el interior, Cadmus es una organización que experimenta con los alienígenas, lograron salvarlo junto con el Jeremiah, debido al odio de Hensawn por los aliens colabora con ellos

Alex: Pero papá está siendo obligado, Cadmus capturo a Kara hace poco y usó su sangre para ingresar a Fortaleza de la Soledad, una estructura en el polo sur llena de reliquias de Kripton

Kara: Sacaron un virus llamado Medusa, este virus extermina cualquier especie que no sea Kriptoniana, lo modificaron para que tampoco afecte humanos, Mon-el, un amigo de Daxam, el planeta gemelo de Kripton está muriendo en este momento y no podemos crear un antídoto

Barry: Está peor de lo que me imagine, de acuerdo, comencemos con ese virus, ¿Qué tipo de pruebas hicieron?

Eliza: De todo tipo, sanguínea, celular

Barry: ¿Cerebral?

Eliza: Si

Barry: ¿Radiación?, ¿Estimulante?, ¿De los tejidos?

Eliza: Si, de todo lo que se te ocurra, hasta probamos checando la formula y nada

Barry: ¿Y alterar la formula?, como en la escuela, tienes el resultado, pero algo en la ecuación te falta, si hacemos eso podremos encontrar la cura, pero es una teoría

Eliza: Veré si funciona, ¿Cómo tienes tal conocimiento sobre este tipo de cosas?

Barry: Soy SCI en la policía de Ciudad Central en mi tierra, o bueno lo era

Kara: ¿Cómo que lo eras?

Barry: Metí la pata, horrendo

Eliza: Bueno, luego tratamos eso, mientras veré como salvar a Mon-el y tratar las células dañadas en J'ohn, está infectado por otra cosa, no te preocupes, ustedes busquen a quien le hizo esto

Eliza levanta la mano enyesada de Kara, todos asienten y se ponen a buscar, pero Kara decide sacar a Barry al balcón

Kara (preocupada): ¿Barry que paso?

Barry: Poco después de que regrese, Zoom capturo al hijo de Joe, le di mi velocidad para poder salvarlo, cuando intentamos recuperarla termine desintegrado, desperté en la Fuerza de Velocidad, la fuente de mis poderes, me llevo ahí para poder usar la muerte de mi madre como una fortaleza y no un dolor por ser el mejor, al salir de ahí combatí al ejército de Zoom, tras derrotarlo Zoom saco a mi padre de donde estábamos lo seguí por toda la ciudad, llegamos a mi casa de niño, donde murió mi madre y Zoom atravesó a mi padre enfrente de mí, para convertirme en alguien como él, y casi lo logró, me llene de tanta ira que casi lo mato, cree un remanente de tiempo, lo detuve de destruir su mundo, tu mundo, a todo el multiverso, al hacerlo, los espectros de tiempo, seres que cazan a los velocistas que se meten con el tiempo aparecieron, contaba con eso, solo esperaba que estuvieran más molestos con el que conmigo, se lo llevaron y después creí que estaría en paz, pero no fue así, estaba tan roto por dentro que hice una estupidez, volví a esa noche, volví a salvar a mi madre, creando una línea de tiempo llamada Flashpoint, al ver que fue un error, el hombre que mató a mi madre y yo reparamos la línea del tiempo, lo mejor que pudimos, hubo cosas que cambiaron, y solo mis amigos fueron las victimas de esos cambios, y mi equipo me odia por eso, ya perecemos más extraños que otra cosa

Kara abraza a Barry y deja que saque todo ese dolor

Kara: Tranquilo, solo necesitaran tiempo, sé que no conozco a tu equipo, pero, ¿Qué cambio, exactamente?

Barry: El hermano de mi amigo Cisco murió; mi amiga Caitlyn tiene poderes de frío, le teme a ellos y hace poco perdió el control de ellos, tenía un compañero de trabajo que no le agradaba, él fue víctima de Caitlyn, me dijo que no la delataría si renunciaba a la CSI, Wally, el hijo de Joe fue víctima de un hombre llamado Dr. Alquimia, le dio los mismos poderes que yo tengo, mi amigo Dig tenía una niña, yo hice que sea un niño, mi amiga Iris, la hermana de Wally, estaba peleada con su padre cuando volví, pude lograr que se arreglaran, pero las cosas siguen igual de tensas, estuve saliendo con ella un tiempo, pero decidimos parar, las cosas no se sentían, bien, en especial con lo que paso, sé que aún cree en mí, pero no siento que confié en mi tan fácil otra vez

Kara: Solo cometiste un error, tranquilo

Barry: Gracias, por estar aquí

Barry se voltea y ve que Lena esta algo asombrada por el lugar

Barry: Ya regresó permíteme

Kara: No hay problema, veré en que ayudo, me limitaste con esto

Kara le muestra su mano enyesada para hacerlo sentir culpable, cosa que no logró ya que ambos se empiezan a reír

Barry: Si, perdón por eso, pero necesitaba ayudarte como sea

Barry se aleja y espera observa que Lena se mete a un cuarto con aparatos alienígenas, se mete y toca la puerta para que se volteé

Barry: ¿Lo descubriste hoy verdad?

Lena (triste): ¿Sobre Kara?, si, no entiendo porque lo hizo

Barry: Para mantenerte a salvo, créeme, no es la mejor forma, pero todos cometemos tonterías por los que nos importan

Lena: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Barry: Cuando perdí a mis padres me críe con mi mejor amiga, cuando me convertí en Flash ella se apasiono con saber tomo sobre Flash, ella siguió a este hombre enmascarado por casi un año, sin saber que era yo, la miraba a los ojos y le mentía sobre todo, lo que hacía, por qué siempre estaba ausente, le mentí por casi un año, y lo descubrió cuando el hombre que mató a mi madre secuestro a su novio, hice algo que siempre nos hacíamos para tranquilizarnos de forma inconsciente, casi pierdo su amistad por mentirle por tanto tiempo, por eso estoy aquí contigo, no quiero que ustedes pasen por lo mismo, eres importante para ella, solo temía que cambie su amistad…

Lena: ¿Por ser una alienígena?

Barry: Por siempre estar en donde hay problemas, dando la cara hasta por los que no lo valen, por temor a no poder volver cuando sale a ayudar a quien pueda necesitarla y pueda que cambies tu forma de ser, ella no querría eso

Barry sale de la habitación dejando mucho que pensar a Lena; Kara se acerca a Winn para ver cómo puede ayudarlo

Kara: ¿Ya parecido algo?

Winn: Nada, son muy buenos tapando sus huellas, ¿Te dijo Barry en que necesita ayuda?

Kara: No, aún no, pero las cosas están yendo mal en su tierra, por lo que me dijo, cayó una nave alienígena y su equipo se está deshaciendo

Winn: Asombroso; me refiero a lo de la nave en la tierra de Barry, muy mal por lo de su equipo, crees que haya algo que podemos hacer para ayudarlo con eso

Kara: No lo sé, Barry está muy afectado por lo que está pasando

Winn: Creó que solo busca despejar su mente

J'ohn: Sr. Schott, ¿Que tenemos?

Winn: Nada, es como si se esfumaran

Barry: Oigan

Kara: No espantes

Barry: Perdón, pero no nos enfoquemos en buscarlos, estaban en ese lugar por una razón, la pregunta es, ¿Qué buscan de ahí?

J'ohn: El lugar se llama L-corp., es una compañía que construyen grandes artefactos para el progreso del planeta

Barry: Ok, cuáles son los prototipos en etapa beta, de preferencia que use a Medusa en su forma más pura

Kara: Claro, un aparato que ayude a esparcirlo por toda la ciudad

Winn: Y L-corp. solo pose uno que puede hacer eso, un isótopo radioactivo, puede usarse para esparcir una nube sobre Cuidad Nacional del virus Medusa, hay conseguirlo ya

Alex: ¿Y cómo planeas que lo hagamos?

Maggie: Lena es la directora de L-corp.

Kara: Hablemos con ella

Maggie: Si; por como supo tu secreto será difícil que confíe en nosotros

Kara: Lo hará cuando sepa lo que su madre planea

Alex: Si no es que ya lo sabe

Kara: Entiendan, ella no es como su familia

J'ohn: ¿Apostarías la vida de Mon-el a eso?

Winn: ¿Tú qué opinas?… ¿Barry?

Kara (asombrada): ¿A dónde fue?

Alex: Lena tampoco esta

Kara: Ahí no

* * *

L-corp. - Oficina CEO

Lena se encuentra en su balcón procesando todo lo que esta ocurriendo y sobre la verdad sobre Kara, cuando una ráfaga de aire se siente desde su oficina hasta ella

Barry (sarcasmo): Vaya seguridad eh

Lena: ¿Puedes darme el discurso de cómo tratar la verdad sobre Kara luego?

Barry: No vengo a eso, vengo a advertirte

Eso hace que Lena se volteé intrigada, Barry le hace una seña para que pase a la oficina

Barry: Tu madre busca un artefacto llamado isótopo radioactivo, lo utilizara para matar a todos los alienígenas de la ciudad, debes evitar que le ponga las manos encima

Lena (preocupada y un tanto triste): ¿Que te hace creer que soy de confiar sabiendo sobre mi madre y mi hermano?

Barry: ¿Se te olvido que soy de otra tierra?, no conozco a tu hermano, pero si se cómo se siente que alguien en quien a pesar de ser frío te importa sea capaz de algo así; te dije que perdí a mis padres, pero no como, ambos fueron asesinados por 2 personas con los mismos poderes que yo tengo, confié tanto en esas personas que parecía irreal todo, pude detenerlos, pero siempre hubo algo que perder debido a lo que hicieron, no sé cómo te sientes con respecto a que es tu madre, pero Kara confía en ti, y eso es suficiente para mí, como para creer en ti

Barry sale corriendo del lugar y luego Lena se va a su escritorio y toma el teléfono

* * *

 

En la DEO, Barry llega y todos lo ven con la cara que ya se esperaba

J'ohn (frustrado): ¿Dónde andaba Sr. Allen?

Barry: Hablando; con Lena

Alex: ¿Qué hiciste?

Barry: Si soy franco, no lo se

Winn: Chicos, Cadmus tiene el isótopo

Barry: ¡Rayos!

Alex: ¿Dónde están?

Winn: En el puerto

J'ohn: Vamos

Barry: Paren, paren; J'ohn, tu condición, no te ofendas, pero es mala, y Kara aún tu mano no está bien

Alex: Barry tiene razón, no duraran si van

J'ohn: Eso cuando nos ha detenido

Barry: Ok, no sé cómo discutir eso, pero no me hago responsable

Kara y J'ohn: Entendido

Los 3 se dirigen hacia el puerto, al llegar van a Hensawn, Lilian y a Lena junto a un lanzamisiles

Barry (asustado): No es lo que esperaba

Kara: Lena, no lo hagas

Lena: Soy una Luthor, lo olvidas

Lena activa el lanzamisiles y uno se empieza a dirigir a las alturas sobre Ciudad Nacional

Barry: Kara, ¿Crees poderlo detener?

Kara solo asiente cuando suena una alarma y el yeso se desprende de la mano de Kara, con eso sale disparada hacia el misil, Hensawn intenta dispararle a Kara pero Barry lo golpe con un relámpago lanzándolo con un contenedor, mientras Lilian y Lena se dirigen hacia la limusina en el fondo del puerto

J'ohn: Me encargo de Hensawn, impide que se vayan

Barry: ¿Enserio crees poder?, ¿Que estoy diciendo?

Barry corre para impedir que Lena y Lilian se vayan mientras J'ohn y Henswan pelean junto al lanzamisiles

Hensawn (gritando): Tu no debes estar aquí, eres un monstruo

J'ohn: Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, soy un monstruo

J'ohn se trasforma, pero toma la apariencia de un marciano blanco, toma un contenedor y lo azota contra Hensawn; Kara está a punto de alcanzar el misil cuando este detona, causando una nube naranja que se está desasiendo llenando a Ciudad Nacional con una cascada lenta de partículas naranjas que caen lentamente, Barry llegó a impedir que entren en la limusina cuando detona el misil, pero al ver a J'ohn aún de pie se sorprende bastante, al igual que Lilian

Lilian (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, no era el isótopo, ¿verdad?

Lena (con orgullo): No, esto inhabilita el virus, ah y también llame a la policía al llegar

Se oyen las sirenas entrando en el lugar, J'ohn se oculta mientras Lena se voltea a Barry, y este le da un pulgar en alto

Maggie (sarcasmo): Vean lo que nos cayó hoy, Lilian Luthor, está bajo arresto

Mientras se la llevan, Lena se acerca a Barry

Lena: ¿Qué fue lo que más te espanto?

Barry: El lanzamisiles, sin duda

Kara llega con ellos y hace un puchero con los brazos sobre Lena

Kara: No me espantes así

Lena: Había que agárrala con las manos en la masa, y se puede tomar como una pequeña venganza por mentirme

Kara: Si, perdón por eso

Lena: Tranquila, tu cara será inolvidable

Barry: Ya lo creó, ah, me permiten

Barry de repente se va corriendo del lugar

Lena: ¿Raro?

Kara: Mucho

Kara sale volando, ubica a Barry y lo sigue, se sorprende al ver que se para en las afueras de la cuidad, donde lo ayudo a volver a su tierra la primera vez, nota que desarmo el yeso, y rearmo su estabilizador de taquiones

Kara (triste): ¿Te vas si despedirte?

Barry (tímido): En mi tierra llegaron alienígenas que llamamos Dominadores, de ellos era lo que use para el yeso en tu mano, venía a pedir ayuda para detenerlos, pero con Hemsawn suelto, y tu padre aún en Cadmus, no puedo pedirte que me acompañes

Kara: No tienes que hacerlo, como hacemos esto

Barry: Kara no...

Kara: Voy a ir Barry, ya luego les explico todo

Barry: Igual que la otra vez, pero en vez de empujarme, vas a lanzarte contra mí, así estarás agarrada a mí cuando se habrá la brecha y podamos cruzar, ¿Lista?

Kara: Nací lista

Barry (emocionado): ¡Andando!

Ambos corren por todo el campo hasta que Kara se le arroja a Barry, el al sentirla se lanza con todas sus fuerzas logrando que la brecha se abra dándoles paso a Tierra-1, y a los Dominadores


	6. La reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos se reúnen para ayudar a Barry, y él les presenta a Kara, ahora solo queda conocerse, y conocer a la amenaza que se enfrentan

**La reunión**

 

La instalación de laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Felicity, Cisco y Oliver salen del lugar a esperar la llegada de las Leyendas

Oliver: ¿Estás segura de que les diste la información correcta?, ¿O al menos si la recibirían?

Felicity: Si, completamente, con la información que les di deberían llegar…

Se oye un estruendo y de la nada sale la Waderider

Felicity (orgullosa): Justo ahora

Cisco (emocionado): Eso fue, asombroso

Oliver: Guau, y yo creía que Barry era lo imposible

La Waderider aterriza frente a ellos saliendo Sara y Ray para checar el perímetro dándole paso a los demás

Sara: Oliver, Felicity, que alegría me da verlos

Felicity: A mi igual, ven aquí

Felicity jala a Sara a un abrazo

Ray: Cisco, ¿Como va todo?

Cisco: Igual que siempre

Ray: Tan mal, eh

Prof. Stein: Porque no me sorprende

Jax: Porque así son ellos

Caitlyn: Prof. Stein, Jax, que gusto verlos

Prof. Stein: Es bueno verla otra vez Dr. Snow

Mick: Basta de cordialidades, donde están los extraterrestres

Cisco: Estamos buscándolos, pero llevara tiempo

Nate: Bien, me sirve para informarme

Oliver: Nate, ¿Cómo te cambio este equipo patas arriba?

Nate: Me cambio más de lo que imagina Sr. Queen; cheque

Nate retrocede un poco y le enseña su poder que consiguió con las leyendas

Oliver (impresionado): Guau, esta genial, y solo dime Oliver

Amaya: Bien, me alegra sentirme bienvenida

Sara: Ella es Amaya, la nueva del equipo

Felicity: Vamos adentro, hay nos ponemos al corriente

Ya al entrar, ven a Wally, H.R., Joe e Iris hablando, a Dig entrenando con Rene, Evelyn y Curtis, y a Rory meditando; todos paran al verlos entrar

H.R. (asombrado): Son más de lo que pensé, y eso es emocionante

Felicity (contenta): Y como no va a ser emocionante, Equipo Flecha, Equipo Leyendas y Equipo Flash juntos, es algo épico

Jax: Hablando de Equipo Flash, ¿Dónde está Barry?

Caitlyn: Oigan si, sabemos que fue a buscarlos, ¿Por qué no volvió con ustedes?

Felicity: Después de pedirnos apoyo y haber aceptado, dijo que creía buena idea que tuviéramos a nuestro propio alienígena

Cisco (impactado): ¿Y desde cuando Barry conoce alienígenas?

De la nada se oye un estruendo, cerca de los camiones de laboratorios S.T.A.R., se abre una brecha de la cual salen Barry y Kara rodando, y luego ambos se tiran al piso exhaustos

Barry (con voz baja): Funciono

Karry (igual con voz baja): Si, funciono, ¿Estamos en tu tierra?

Barry: No lo se

En medio de su campo visual se mete Felicity para ver quien aterrizo bruscamente

Felicity (contenta): Linda chica Barry

Barry: Si, es está

Kara: Ya lo creó

Chocan las manos, Felicity ayuda a Barry a levantarse, y él a Kara

Oliver: Barry, creí que traerías a un alienígena

Barry: Lo sé, chicos, ella es mi amiga Kara Danvers, o como la conocen en su Tierra, Supergirl

Jax: ¿Qué la hace tan super?

Barry: Pues…

Kara decide flotar y luego usa su visión de calor para trazar su símbolo en el piso

Jax (asombrado): Me convenció

Dig (igual de asombrado): Y a mí

Barry: ¿Alguna duda?

Todos alzan la mano, y Kara se empieza a reír

Barry: Que no tenga que ver con Kara

Con eso todos bajan la mano

Barry: Eso pensé

Kara se ríe debido a esto mientras desciende quedando junto a Barry, y luego Barry también se le une en la risa

Barry: Bueno, vamos a poner a todos al tanto

Todos se acercan a la consola instalada junto con todos los monitores, Barry inserta una USB, y se muestran muchas imágenes de los Dominadores contra el ejército en los 50

Barry: Ellos son los Dominadores, sabemos que son muy fuertes, y resistentes, según las imágenes estamos viendo como es la tensión en los músculos para saber la con que material usar en las balas para poder usar sus armas contra ellos

Kara: De hecho, ellos atacaron Kripton, experimentaron con unos prisioneros, nos costó muchos vencerlos, aún no nacía cuando ocurrió así que no se mucho sobre ellos, solo se lo fuertes que son, pero no se compara a la mía

Rene: ¿Pues qué tanto tienes aparte de volar y ese laser?

Kara: Pues super fuerza, gran velocidad, gran oído, visión de rayos X, invulnerabilidad, aliento helado

Cisco (impresionado): Guau, esos son, muchos poderes

Barry: Pónganse al corriente, conózcanse, ya regresó

Cisco (indiferente): Y hay va

Kara rueda los ojos, mientras el Equipo Flecha se lanzan miradas el ver el comportamiento de Barry y su equipo

Barry corrió hasta los laboratorios S.T.A.R., tomo 2 artefactos de la cámara de salto interdimensional y los llevo con los demás, mientras Kara conoce a todas las personas presentes

Kara: De acuerdo ustedes cuidan Ciudad Star, que se encuentra a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí

Oliver: Correcto

Kara: Y ustedes viajan en el tiempo evitando que la historia colapse

Sara: Exacto

Kara: ¿Y en cuantas lo han hecho sin problemas?

Mick: Ninguna

Kara: Ah, pues, no sé qué decir

La ráfaga de viento de Barry hace que todos se volteen, pero solo ven los artefactos, Barry lo que hace es volver por el faltante, pero se detiene frente a la cápsula de tiempo, entra y toma los 3 restantes que dejó hay, se acerca al mando para ver el periódico del futuro, pero ya casi al activarlo cierra la mano, niega con la cabeza, se guarda los que tomo de la cápsula y se regresa con los demás

Kara: A ver, lo tengo, Oliver

Oliver: Green Arrow

Kara: Dig

Dig: Spartan

Kara: Thea

Thea: Speedy

Kara: Rory

Rory: Ragman

Kara: Rene

Rene: Wild Dog

Kara: Evelyn

Evelyn: Artemis

Kara: Curtis

Curtis: Mr. Terrific

Kara: Sara

Sara: White Canary

Kara: Ray

Ray: Atom

Kara: Jax y Prof. Stein

Jax y Stein: Firestorm

Kara: Nate

Nate: Steel

Kara: Amaya

Amaya: Vixen

Kara: Mick

Mick: Si, oh es verdad, Heat Wave

Kara: Wally

Wally: Kid Flash

Kara: Cisco

Cisco: Vibe

Caitlyn: Ya solo te falta salir más

Cisco: Jaja, simpática

Kara: Bueno, Felicity

Felicity: Overwatch

Kara: Caitlyn, Joe, HR, Iris

Joe: Muy bien

Jax: Exacto, ¿Kara verdad?

Kara: Aja, Supergirl

Otra ráfaga de Barry llega hasta los monitores dejando el tercer artefacto

Barry (serio): Estos artefactos vinieron de la nave que cayó en Ciudad Central, nadie fuera de nosotros sabe que esta estas cosas aquí, debemos examinarlos para tener una mejor idea de a que nos enfrentamos, Felicty, ayuda a Cisco, descubran tanto como puedan

Mick: Ósea que seguiremos a rojito

Barry (asombrado): ¿Rojito?

Oliver: ¿Te molesta?

Mick: Digo que nunca decidimos a un líder

Cisco: Votó a Oliver, es a quien le tengo más confianza

Oliver: Yo digo que Barry, fue él quien nos reunió

Sara: Ok, ¿Qué sugieres?

Barry (de nuevo serio): Ustedes descubran lo que puedan, nosotros, debemos entrenar con los equipos de forma mixta para poder coordinarnos mejor, primeros probemos su fuerza y puntería, Nate, ¿Te molesta si te usamos como saco de Box?, podrás defenderte, tranquilo

Nate: Si claro

Barry: Ray, ¿Qué tan resistente es tu traje cuando estas encogido?

Rory (asombrado): ¿Puedes encogerte?

Ray: Si, ya entiendo tu punto, si puedo ser tu tiro al blanco

Thea: Oh, intentar darle a Ray encogido, ya entendí

Oliver: Creó que lo mejor es entrenar con Supergirl

Barry (serio): Se que será duro, pero así, quieres ponerles un reto, que sea contra los 2, empecemos de a poco, en los que los encuentran

Evelyn: ¿Ya empezamos?

Barry se voltea y ve que Kara mueve la cabeza para hacerle saber que quiere hablar con él en privado, asiente mientras Kara se aleja lentamente

Barry: Vayan para la zona despejada cerca de la entrada, tenemos cosas que hacer, ¡Andando!


	7. Descubrimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos se preparan par enfrentar a los Dominadores, pero Jax y el Prof. Stein tienen malas noticias sobre el futuro de la misión; o sobre, algo más

**Descubrimientos**

 

Todos se dirigen al área qué Barry les indico, pero solo Oliver noto que Kara y Barry se alejaban, así que decide seguirlos

Kara: Me dijiste que nadie sabía del artefacto que te llevaste a mi tierra, ¿Cuántos artefactos encontraste?, de verdad

Barry: 7, 3 de ellos están con Cisco y Felicity; el que utilice haya no sé cómo arreglarlo, dalo por perdido; y los otros 3 están en un bolsillo que desarrollamos gracias a la ecuación del estabilizador de taquiones

Kara: Barry, ocultarles cosas te trajeron estos problemas, crees que sea buena idea ocultarles esto

Barry: Lo hice para que no les pusiera el gobierno las manos encima, confió en la DEO ya que todas las personas importantes para ti son parte de ella

Kara (tímida y apenada): Si, sobre eso

Barry: ¿A quien no le agrada trabajar con la DEO?

Kara: A mi primo, Kal-El, en kripton; Clark Kent, en la tierra; Superman, como héroe

Barry: Lo cuál me recuerda, nunca me dijiste porque dejaste tú planeta

Kara (triste): Explotó, Kripton murió cuando mi primo y yo salimos de ahí en naves distintas, la explosión hizo que mi nave se desviará, enviándome a la zona fantasma, un lugar donde el tiempo no pasa, y cuando llegue a la Tierra, mi primo ya era un adulto, me pidieron que lo cuidará, pero no puede

Barry (sorprendido): Oh, tranquila, si tal vez perdiste cosas, pero también ganaste otras, Alex, Eliza, J'ohn, yo; solo busca lo bueno cuando tan malo este todo

Kara (triste pero sonriendo): Gracias Barry

Barry: Bueno, volviendo al tema, sí no se los dije es para que estén a salvo, lo cuál se que no es la mejor manera, pero no se verán afectados por lo que no saben que existe

Oliver: Si no me equivocó tu fuiste el que me dijo que mentirnos era mala idea

Barry y Kara se voltean asustados hacia donde esta Oliver

Barry (asustado): Oliver, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevás ahí?

Oliver: Lo suficiente Barry

Barry (serio): ¿Estás sólo?

Kara (molesta): ¡Barry!

Oliver (serio): Si, lo estoy, y creó merezco respuestas, ¿Que es lo que te esta pasando?, éstas actuando igual a mi

Barry (molesto): Porque aprendí a la mala que no puedes confiar, todos aquí han perdido algo, por lo que saben los riesgos de tomar todo a la ligera, a excepción de los que estan aquí sólo han buscado usarme para sus fines o están muertos

Oliver (impactado): Barry, no sabía que te sentías así

Barry (serio): Al no darle importancia a tus sentimientos me sorprende que te interesen los míos

Kara (sorprendida): Barry basta

Oliver (decaído): No, Barry tiene razón, cada vez que venía a Ciudad Central sólo iba a pelear o a buscar algo de él, no me tomé un momento para saber cómo estaba tras perder a su padre, no lo busqué para cambiar ideas, o sólo por gusto, siempre digo que somos amigos, pero ahora veo que no lo demuestro

Con eso Oliver se va, Barry se voltea hacia Kara solo para ver que lo mira seriamente

Barry: ¿Me pase verdad?

Kara (molesta): Y mucho

Barry (tímido): ¿Te molesta echarme una mano?

Kara (riendo levemente): Vamos

Con eso los 2 se acercan a donde Oliver tomaba su equipo

Barry: Perdón, no debí hablarte así

Oliver: No hay nada que perdonar

Oliver levanta la mano la cual Barry toma con la suya por un momento y luego se sueltan

Kara: Ven, todo arreglado, vamos con los demás

Los 2 asienten, pero antes de irse Jax y el Prof. Stein se acercan

Jax: Barry, ¿Tienes un momento?

Oliver: Ven Kara

Barry: No, no, quédense

Prof. Stein: Bien, pero nadie más, vengan

Barry: Ok, pero que sea rápido

Los 5 se alejan y se meten a un remolque, Jax saca un reproductor y da play, lo que los sorprende es que la voz es de un Barry viejo

Barry (2056): Capitán Hunter, lo que voy a decirle deberá guardarlo en secreto, deberá ocultárselo a todos, incluso al equipo; mientras estaban en la zona temporal yo hice un cambio en el tiempo, ambos sabemos lo que pasa cuando cambió la línea del tiempo, ya identifique los cambios, pero los 2 sabemos que no puedo hacer algo al respecto con eso; pero el problema será esta guerra, esta guerra definirá el destino, no solo de este mundo, sino de todo el multiverso, si él tiene éxito nada podrá detenerlo, pero no podrá confiar en lo que vea, en especial en mí; deberá eliminarme si ve que el fin es inevitable, pero debe ser en un punto específico, no solo de mi cuerpo, sino también en el momento exacto o podría usar el tiempo a su favor, con esto ya se imaginara lo sería que es la amenaza, por desgracia, no puedo intervenir, ya cause mucho cambió en la historia con solo mandar este mensaje, suerte capitán

Barry, Oliver y Kara terminan en shock al oír el mensaje y aparentemente no entienden nada de esto

Barry (asustado): Ok, eso, estuvo feo

Kara (asustada): ¿Cómo consiguieron eso?

Jax: Estaba a bordo de la Waderider, en una habitación secreta, solo gray y yo sabemos de su existencia

Barry: ¿De la cámara o del mensaje?

Prof. Stein: De ambos

Oliver: Menciono un cambio en el tiempo, ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Barry: La noche que vencí a Zoom, volví en el tiempo, y sale a mi madre creando una línea del tiempo alterna llamada Flashpoint

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Qué?

Prof. Stein (impactado): ¿Creí que lo había superado?, cuando no la salvó cuando se creó la singularidad

Kara (sorprendida): Un momento, ¿Ya lo habías intentado?

Barry: Con esa es la tercera vez que Flash viaja a esa noche, la primera fui para impedir que Thawne matara a mi versión de 11 años, y las otras 2 para salvar a mi madre, lo curioso era que mi versión del primer viaje me dijo que no interviniera, sabía qué hacía ahí, me dijo con la mano y sacudiendo la cabeza que no, que no la salvará, ahora se él porque; lo peor es que para arreglarlo tuve que llevar a Thawne de nuevo a esa noche, me ayudo al volver aquí, me dice que algo no sería igual, y luego se fue

Oliver: Un segundo, el velocista amarillo, que enfrentamos los 3 hace 2 años, vive de nuevo

Barry: Si, y no sé dónde esta

Prof. Syein: Ya lo enfrentamos, en el pasado, está trabajando con Damien Darhk

Oliver: Demonios

Jax: Bueno, ¿Qué cosas son distintas?

Barry: El hermano de Cisco murió, Caitlyn y Wally tiene poderes, Iris y Joe no se tienen la confianza que recordaba ni ella conmigo, Dig tiene un hijo en vez de una hija

Oliver (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Dig tenía una hija?

Barry: Aún no sé cómo ocurrió ese cambio

Jax: Hay que decirles

Oliver: ¿Quieres decirles que sus vidas cambiaron cuando van a enfrentar un ejército alienígena?

Barry: Oliver tiene razón, ya tiene mucho que lidiar como para agregarles esto, solo hay algo en el mensaje que me inquieta; dijo "si él tienen éxito", hablaba de alguien en específico

Kara: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Barry: Sabemos que los Dominadores serán difíciles, pero creó que el mensaje nos dice, que algo peor se avecina

Prof. Stein: Eso será un problema

Kara: Y uno grande

Oliver: Bien, ¿Que hacemos?

Barry: Tu querías que entrenaran con Kara no, tendrán que hacerlo

Oliver: Si decides cambiar la forma de trabajar sabrán que algo pasa

Barry (serio): Ya vere como hacerle, les guste o no

Oliver (preocupado): Ok, salgamos y luego vemos que hacer

Kara: Estoy de acuerdo

Barry: Bien, veamos que surge


	8. Malos unos con otros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Dominadores hacen su movimiento para atraer a los héroes en una trampa, mientras ellos descubren un secreto que puede poner en riesgo la misión, y su confianza los unos a los otros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vieron el cruce de los Dominadores (que dudo que no), olvide el nombre del agente y le puse el que mejor me agrado ya que no lo busque (no se porque), así ya saben por si se pierden en los personajes

**Malos unos con otros**

 

Todos al salir, ven a los demás entrenando, todos los que tienen armas de largo alcance se enfocan en darle a Ray, mientras que los demás prueban su fuerza con Nate como si fuera una competencia, cosa que se vio que no les agrado a Barry y Oliver

Barry (molesto): No era esto lo que esperaba cuando dije que coordinaran y combinaran sus técnicas

Evelyn: Bueno dijiste que de a poco

Barry (serio y con cara inexpresiva): Una cosa es de a poco y otra tomarlo como un juego

Wally (Inquietado): OK, que tú digas eso, es raro

Barry: Bien, parece que solo deben enfocarse de uno a la vez, todos se enfocarán en Kara, ya hemos peleado juntos y créanme, tendrán que trabajar como uno para vencerla

Rene: Entonces, una batalla campal con la nueva

Barry: No la subestimen

Jax: Vengan, acabemos con esto

Jax y Stein se fusionan y se agrupan con los demás

Nate: ¡Vamos!

Todos se le lanzan a Kara, mientras Barry y Oliver checan como lo hacen, al ver que no se coordinan, o hacen una táctica, o cualquier cosa se frustran

Barry: Esto será un problema

Oliver: Ni lo digas, ¿Qué tan mal les va a ir?

Barry: Muy mal

Dig y Rene disparan a Kara, al no hacerle nada Ray dispara sus rayos de fotones mientras Jax sus bolas de fuego, Kara los aleja usando su aliento, Evelyn y Thea disparan sus flechas explosivas sin efecto sobre Kara, usando su visión de calor débilmente saca de combate a todos, salvo a Amaya y a Rory, Amaya usa la fuerza del rinoceronte para pelear con Kara, pero la derrota fácilmente, Rory lanza sus trapos contra las muñecas de Kara, para sorpresa de todos Kara no puede romperlas, deja de intentarlo, se lanza contra Rory, liberándose y dejándolo fuera de combate

Barry: Duraron más de lo que pensé

Sara: ¿Cómo si ustedes lo hicieran mejor?

Kara (contenta): Vengan chicos

Barry: Ya que

Barry comienza a correr en un círculo y tira un rayo que pasa a un costado de Kara

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Ah, Barry, que…?

Kara cae de repente tapándose los oídos, atrás de ella se ve a Oliver que claramente le dio una flecha sónica, Barry crea tornados con los brazos para desequilibrar a Kara, Kara usa su aliento helado para frenar a Barry, Oliver le dispara una flecha de humo frenándola, Barry nuevamente corre en un círculo más grande que el otro mientras Oliver le lanza otra flecha de humo para cegarla, le lanza otra sónica para desorientarla, cosa que logra y Barry le lanza un relámpago del tamaño del círculo sin controlar la energía que sale de su cuerpo dándole en el pecho, con toda esa energía Kara sale volando hasta un remolque de los laboratorios

Barry (asustado): ¡Kara!

Barry corre hasta Kara y la ayuda a levantarse

Kara: Ya había olvidado esa sensación

Barry: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kara: Si, muy bien

Kara da 2 pasos y se tambalea un poco, Barry la sostiene y comienza a llevarla con Caitlyn

Oliver: Tomen se 5 minutos

Barry: Mejor 10

Caitlyn: ¿Como es que paso esto?

Barry: En la sesión de entrenamiento, le tira un rayo muy cargado

Felicity: ¿Te afectan los rayos?

Kara: Si, si son muy fuertes o si me dan por un largo rato

Caitlyn: Tu ventaja es que sanas rápido, estarás bien en una hora cuanto mucho

Kara: Menos mal

* * *

 

Lyla se encuentra con el presidente y varios hombres que participaron en la extracción de la nave, dándose cuenta de la falta de los artefactos

Presidente: El Sr. Sanders dijo que todas las naves traían ciertos artefactos salvo la de Ciudad Central, ¿Le gustaría explicar?

Lyla: No señor, nadie además de nosotros sabe sobre esta nave

Sr. Sanders: Miente, Flash también estaba en el lugar, no me sorprendería si el los tuviera

Presidente: Ok, ¿Que sugieren?

Sr. Sanders: Los Dominadores no han sido hostiles desde su llegada, no veo la necesidad de hacerlo, no por ahora

Lyla: Los Dominadores esperan que seamos pacientes, y eso es un error

Presidente: Sra. Michaels proceda, pero con cautela

Lyla: Si señor

Cuando el presidente se aleja el Sr. Sanders se acerca a Lyla

Sr. Sanders: Directora, ¿Alguna vez se pregunto por que Amanda Waller duró tanto con A.R.G.U.S.?, fue debido a que aprendió a escucharme, algo que debe aprender, pronto

Se oye una explosión, todos salen y ven los autos destruidos

Lyla: Código rojo, los Dominadores tienen al presidente

* * *

 

En el punto de reunión todos tratan los daños por el entrenamiento

Ray: Guau, Kara realmente es dura, daño un poco los amortiguadores del traje

Cisco: Si, me impacto lo fácil que los venció

Ray: Ya lo creó, al igual que a todos lo disuelto que esta el equipo Flash

Cisco (frustrado): Barry y sus secretos

Ray: Si lo dices por Kara, ese fue una enorme sorpresa

Barry: Hola Ray

Cisco (molesto y con voz baja): Voy a ver que tiene Felicity

Ray (impactado): ¿Todo bien?

Barry: Si, oye nadie comentó donde están Snart, Kendra y Cárter

Ray (sorprendido): Cierto, no te lo comentamos

Barry: ¿Todo esta bien?

Ray: Si, Kendra y Cárter creó que volvieron a Seth Rock; pero Snart, él murió, enfrentábamos una organización, pero destruir su mejor artefacto requería de una baja, murió salvándonos, como un héroe

Barry (orgulloso): Como una leyenda

Cisco se mete a los remolques buscando la información que tenían, pero encuentra el reproductor con el mensaje, lo enciende y oye el mensaje

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿Pero qué?

* * *

 

Los Dominadores colocan una máquina de fácil 3/4 de su cuerpo o del tamaño de un humano

Dominador a cargo: ¡Rápido!, no han de tardar

* * *

 

Todos se sienten listos para continuar con el entrenamiento, Barry se encuentra en la computadora pensando que hacer cuando Cisco lo saca de sus pensamientos

Cisco (molesto): ¿Sabias sobre esto?

Cisco levanta el productor y Barry entiende de que habla

Cisco: Es tú voz, algo viejo, pero es tuya, ¿Ya lo saben?

Barry: Acordamos decicerlos al acabar esto, y así poder prepararnos mejor

Cisco (furioso): ¿Al acabar?, después de lo que hiciste piensas no decicerlos

Sara (inquieta): ¿Decirnos que?

Cisco lo mira molesto, Barry se voltea para explicarle a los demás

Barry: Hay un mensaje de mi yo futuro diciendo que una guerra se avecina y que al parecer no soy de confianza

Ray: ¿Por que tu futuro yo diría eso?

Barry: Por que estan aquí debido a mi, cuando viaje en el tiempo y salve ai madre

Sara (molesta): ¿Tú que?

Ray (frustrado): Hemos estado corrigiendo aberraciones por 8 meses, y nos estas diciendo que te fue buena idea crear la tuya, como se te ocurrió

Jax (angustiado): Gray y yo sabemos que debimos decirles

Amaya: ¿Ya lo sabían?

Prof. Stein: Nosotros sabíamos del mensaje por que lo encontramos en la Waderider, el mensaje iba para el capitán Hunter

Jax: Lo sabemos desde el evento en China

Nate (sorprendido): ¿Lo han sabido desde que descubrí mis poderes?

Rene: Se que algo no esta bien, ¿Que más falta?

Barry: Mi viaje cambio la vida de algunos de ustedes; Cisco, Caitlyn, Wally, Iris, Dig

Dig (sorprendido): ¿Yo?, ¿Que tengo de distinto?

Oliver: Oye, al parecer tenías una hija

Dig (asustado): ¿Qué?

Barry: El bebé John era la bebé Sara

Dig: ¿Dices que borraste a mi hija de mi vida?

Caitlyn: No sólo nos afectaste, ¿Lo hiciste con todos?

Cisco: Además de Jax y el Prof. Stein, ¿Quien sabía de esto?

Con eso Kara y Felicity levantan la mano, todos suspiran de frustración, y Oliver levanta su mano sorprendiendo a todos

Thea (sorprendida y asustada): ¿Ya lo sabias?

Oliver: Así es

Dig: ¿Y cuando pensabas decirlo?

Barry: Cuando venciéramos a los Dominadores, el mensaje habla de una guerra

Oliver: Y por lo que dice, algo peor se avecina

Wally e Iris llegan corriendo se llevan a Felicity, ve la computadora y corre hacia los demás

Felicity (asustada): Oigan, A.R.G.U.S. esta en código rojo, los Dominadores tienen al presidente

Barry: Vayan ustedes, me quedó en caso de que algo pase

Todos comienzan a irse cuando Oliver los para

Oliver (gritando): Oigan, esto es absurdo, todos vamos a ir, incluido Barry, (calmado pero serio): Yo no voy sin Barry

Dig: Entonces te quedas Oliver

Wally: ¿Realmente quieres que vaya?

Barry: Si, te necesitan

Wally va por su traje y se une a los demás, pero Kara se acerca hacia Barry

Kara: Es una locura sabes

Barry: Lo se, ¿Que esperas?

Kara: A ti, estoy aquí por ti, vine a ayudarte a ti, no a ellos

Barry: El presidente te necesita

Kara: Tu presidente, no el mío

Barry: No voy a ganar esto verdad

Kara: Obvio no, y por cierto nunca nos mostrastes bien ese lugar

Oliver: ¿Que más podremos ver?

Barry: Averigüemoslo

 


	9. Control de los Dominadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Kara y Oliver deben enfrentar un gran obstáculo que los Dominadores les mandaron, pero deben estar preparados para todo lo que pueda ocurrir

**Control de los Dominadores**

 

 

Barry lleva a Kara ya Oliver a la parte de atrás y les muestra todo lo que había en la instalación y que ya puede llevar un gran avance para convertirse en el nuevo centro de operaciones

Oliver (impresionado): Barry, aún con tu velocidad en un gran avance

Barry: Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo libré

Kara: ¿Esto es lo que haces ahora que no eres un CSI?

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Como que ya no eres CSI?

Barry: Sí, olvidé que no te dije, Caitlyn perdió el control sobre sus poderes, hirió a alguien de la policía, hizo un intento, dijo renuencia y él no la delató

Oliver: ¿Y aún eso está así de mal el equipo?

Barry: Ya no confían en mí

Kara (sarcástica): Por lo que está es el equipo y el avance de aquí parece que quieres seguir solo

Oliver le absurdo eso, pero al ver la cara de Barry se preocupó

Oliver (preocupado): ¿Estás pensando en seguir solo? ¿Enserió?

Barry: Por cómo están las cosas, creo que es lo mejor; Hace 1 año que estaba haciendo solo, puedo otra vez

Oliver: Es una locura, un lo que te enfrenta es tonto que lo que lo tiene solo, y más si te enfrentas a otro velocista

Kara: Oliver tiene razón, ya cada velocista que te enfrentas siempre tiene vencido con ayuda de tus amigos, que hay de ellos

Barry: Están contentos de mí, por eso no tengo palabras para decirme, vean, a estas alturas solo a ustedes, Felicity, Wally y HR parece que no tienen nada que preguntar por qué

Barry se alejó y se metió por un pasillo, Kara usa su visión de Rayos X y lo ve meterse a un cuarto

Kara: Espera, voy a hablar con él

Oliver: No me vas a dejar aquí

Ambos van a un paso lento para evitar hacer ruido y sorprender a Barry y saber si lo que hay es algo que tiene que ver con su actitud, pero al abrir la puerta

* * *

En un viejo aserradero se encuentra las leyendas y el equipo Flecha, Wally llega por detrás

Wally: Bueno, no vi ningún Dominador

Ray: ¿Seguros que es aquí?

Sara: Cisco dijo que aquí salió la última señal del presidente

René: Hay que entrar

Jax: ¿Así no más?

Mick: Apoyo al cachorro, entremos

Rene (molesto): Vuélveme a llamar cachorro y ...

Amaya: Paren los 2, entremos y ya

Todos entran pero sí son inquietudes al no encontrar nada, al adentrarse más al presidente con unas esposas alienígenas

Presidente: ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Mick: Vamos

Evelyn: Es muy facíl

Todos a la estructura superior y ven salir a un Dominador

Curtis: Es una trampa

Dominador: Sabíamos que vendrían, pero al parecer el no

Ray (asustado): ¿Alguien más lo oyó en su cabeza?

Rory: Si

Ray: Al menos no fue por el susto

Amaya: Tranquilo, se puede llegar a una solución pacífica

Dominador: ¿Cómo se puede proteger a alguien de la guerra ?, no importa lo que se quiera

Wally: ¿De qué habla?

Dominador: ¡Acabelon!

Dispara un rayo al presidente derritiéndolo, activa una máquina que está a su lado y de ella sale un humo rojo que llena la habitación, todos comienzan a agarrar la cabeza por el dolor que les está causando

Rory: ¡QUE ALGUIEN DISPARE!

Dig dispara a la máquina, pero no le hizo nada

* * *

Oliver y Kara quedan impactados al ver la habitación a Barry acostado en una silla con un colchón, ropa hecha bola en una esquina y una foto de Barry y sus padres en una mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación

Oliver (impactado): ¿Barry, que es todo esto?

Barry (sarcasmo): Bueno, esto es un desastre con un colchón

Kara (seria): Barry, no es el momento

Oliver (serio): Barry, ¿qué hace todo esto aquí?

Barry: Con las cosas en el equipo, no tenía donde ir, así que me queda aquí, llevo aquí una semana

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Qué ?, Barry, pudiste ir a un hotel, o ah algo mejor que esto

Barry (molesto): No sé si haz dado cuenta, pero ahora Barry Allen no tiene nada; Flash tiene poderes increíbles, tecnología tan avanzada que le permite ver toda la ciudad, una ciudad llena de personas que cuentan con él, sabiendo que es una carga siempre está listo; así que no veo el problema de darle más dedicación a Flash que a Barry Allen

Oliver: Porque Barry es mi amigo, Flash alguien con quien solo doy golpes

Con eso Oliver se va, Barry y Kara lo siguen y lo ven irse en su motocicleta

Barry: Con esa trayectoria en Laboratorios STAR

Kara (cabizbaja): Te veo ahí, Flash

Kara venta volando en la misma dirección que Oliver dejando solo a Barry, esta corre hacia los laboratorios, llega y se va a la cápsula y enciende el periódico del 2024

Oliver: Barry, ¿Que es este lugar?

Barry: La cápsula del tiempo, aquí Era de Thawne donde se ocultaba cuando estaba solo, este periódico muestra el futuro; no pensé en el futuro Oliver, y ahora está hecho un desastre, vez la firma, este periódico habla de mi desaparición, se supone que fue por escrito por Iris West-Allen; ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Oliver: Un error, eso fue todo, Barry mira, todo lo que quería era otra vez a tus padres y no te gusta, dime, ¿conoces a alguien que no lo haga ?, yo lo haría; cuando naufrague a Lian Yu salí con mi padre y otro marino, pero sí con comida y agua para una persona, así que el disparo al marino, me dijo que sobreviviera y luego se disparó en la cabeza; cuando Slade mato a mi madre, Thea y yo estábamos ahí, yo estaba el suelo sin poder hacer nada, ¿Crees que no quiero volver atrás y salvarlos?

Barry (sorprendido): Nunca me contaste eso

Oliver: Porque no sabía hacerlo hacerlo; no somos dioses Barry, somos personas, y por lo que es común cometer errores, pero no dejes que estos te consuman

Barry: No lo haré, gracias Oliver

Kara: Guau, no creo que algo así sea de puro

Barry: Ni yo, perdón por cómo les hable allá

Oliver: Tranquilo Barry, no hay problema

Kara: Si, además debimos haber tocado la puerta primero, ¿Eso qué es?

Barry se voltea y ve una luz saliendo de su bolsillo, al sacarlo ve que es un artefacto de los Dominadores

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Pero qué ?, no había hecho eso antes

Se oye un estruendo, Barry quita el periódico para usar las cámaras y mostrar el exterior del edificio, solo para ver los demás atacándolo

Kara: ¿Eso es normal aquí?

Barry (serio): no

Los 3 salen y ven a los demás apuntándoles

Oliver: Oigan, puedo arreglarlo bien

Thea y Dig les disparan y Sara les lanza estrellas ninja, Barry toma una Kara y Oliver y los lleva detrás de una pared de los laboratorios

Oliver: ¡Oh! ¿En qué nos metiste Barry?

Barry: ¿Comó iba a saber que tenía controllos?

Kara: Luego vemos de quien es la culpa, ahora hay que ver que hacer; Oigan, ¿No sientes algo raro en las piernas?

Oliver: ¿Qué ?, ¡Rory!

Los 3 caen al suelo y son levantados de cabezales, más trapos los rodean sus movimientos

* * *

Joe: ¿Qué ocurre?

Cisco: Fueron un rescatar al presidente; Barry, Kara y Oliver se quedaron, pero los Dominadores están controlando a los demás

Iris: ¿Pueden liberarlos?

Felicity: En eso, Cisco siéntate y ponte a trabajar

Cisco: Con gusto

* * *

Kara usa su visión de calor para quitarlos, la azotan contra el suelo para que paré, al hacerlo un trapo se aferra a los ojos para impedir que la intente otra vez, pero Kara sigue batallando y los trapos se le hacen más justos

Barry: Kara escúchame, no peles, Oliver puedes lanzar las flechas de tus antebrazos

Oliver: Creó que sí, ¿Por?

Barry con mucho esfuerzo saca un dispositivo circular de su bolsillo y trata de prenderlo

Barry: Cuando la lanza debería tener en el centro, la energía que sale sin control hace que nos suelten

Kara (gritando): ¿Crees?

Oliver: No sé si es buena idea

Barry: Oliver, confía en mí

Oliver piensa en un momento y luego en una batalla para tomar una flecha

Oliver: ¡Listo Barry!

Barry tras mucho intento lograr encenderlo

Barry: ¡Ahora!

Barry arroja el armazón Oliver y el lanza la flecha justo en el centro del artefacto, se crea una explosión de luz segando a todos, Barry, Kara y Oliver caen al suelo, Barry los toma y los aleja llevándolos a la entrada de los remolques

Barry: Felicity, Cisco, pueden determinar desde donde los controlan

Felicity: No hay problema Barry

Oliver: Mantengámoslos ocupados

Barry: No hay problema

Barry corre, embiste a Mick derribándolo, pero Jax y Ray lo siguen al techo de los laboratorios, junto con Amaya que invocó el vuelo del águila, Barry corre en círculos y lanza 3 relámpagos a la vez dándole uno a cada uno derribándolos hacia el techo cayendo inconscientes, lo que Barry no vio fue un Wally que lo embiste por la espalda derribándolo del edificio; Oliver se pone un pelear con Dig, Thea, Sara y Rene, usa flechas de humo para poder oculto y facilitar el combate con los 4, con este camuflaje Oliver logra noquear a Rene y quitarle el arco a Thea, pero los disparos de Dig hacen que tenga que ocultarse por el letrero de concreto de los laboratorios; Kara se enfrenta a Rory, Evelyn, Nate y Curtis, Kara se levantó para usar su visión de calor que cual fue frenada cuando Rory la pierna de la pierna izquierda y la manda contra el suelo,

Felicity: ¡Bingo!

Cisco: Proviene de un aserradero, espera, es el mismo en el que se detecta por última vez al presidente

Felicity: Barry, se encuentra en la zona industrial, cerca de las afueras hacia el desierto que lleva a Ciudad Costera

Barry: OK, ¿Cómo detenerse?

Felicity (tímida): Ah, no

Oliver: Tu si Barry

Barry (impactado): ¿Cómo?

Oliver: El artefacto que comenzó a brillar, dijiste que no lo había hecho antes, pero lo hacía cuando los manejaba en ellos

Kara: Es verdad, ¿Crees que funcione?

Barry: Habrá que averiguarlo; Kara, voy a necesitar que me quites un Wally de encima

Kara: Entendido Barry

Barry empieza a correr hacia el aserradero, Wally ve tras él, pero Kara usa su aliento helado haciendo que Wally se patine, lo lleva devuelta a los laboratorios y apoya a Oliver a entretener a los demás; Oliver enfrenta a Sara, Rory y Dig mientras Kara combate a Nate, Thea y Wally; Kara noquea rápido a Thea ya Nate, pero Wally se movió demasiado rápido hasta para Kara, pero por su suerte fue muy baja, Oliver logró usar una flecha para detener a Rory a un poste de luz y Dig se le terminan las balas, Kara lanza a Wally hacia Sara y Dig, Oliver lanza una flecha y esta se divide en 3 flechas derribándolos, pero ambos son lanzados por Rory que se seco liberado

Barry logra llegar al aserradero, cuando se encontró con el aparato que estaba brillando, Barry observaba bien la máquina y tenía una grieta en la parte superior, Barry colocaba el artefacto, la máquina lo hacía hacia abajo y de repente se vendía algo parecido a un holograma, pero Barry no tiene ni un botón con 3 opciones, Barry no entiende que dice, pero oprime el de en medio, hace la máquina apagarse, hace un suspiro de alivio, pero se oye un ruido y ve la máquina lanzándolo lejos estrellándose contra una columna cayendo inconsciente

Kara y Oliver forcejean los trapos de Rory cuando estos sueltan de repente, se abren a la cabeza unos segundos y luego se incorporan, los dos ven a los demás comienzan a levantarse

Rory (preocupado): ¿Oliver ?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Wally (con dolor): ¡Au !, me duele mucho el cuerpo, ¿Qué hacemos en laboratorios STAR?

Kara (inquieta): ¿Qué es lo último que recordadan?

Cave: Ver a un Dominador matar al presidente y encender un aparato raro

Oliver: Ósea, funciono

Kara (emocionadad): Si; Barry, lo lograste

Kara se empieza a escuchar al no recibir respuesta de Barry

Kara (asustada): Barry, ¿me oyes ?; ¡Barry!

Oliver: Felicity, ¿Dónde está Barry?

Felicity: Sigue en el aserradero, Oliver, no se está moviendo

Oliver: Kara, ve rápido

Kara sale disparando hacía el aserradero siendo guiada por Felicity, entra por el techo, registra el lugar buscando a Barry, su cara de terror se forma al encontrarlo al lado de los restos de la máquina

Kara (aterrada y con los ojos cristalinos): ¿Barry ?, Barry despierta

Kara usa su visión de rayos X y se calma un poco al ver su corazón aun latiendo, venta volando hacia los laboratorios, Caitlyn la guía hacia la bahía médica para examinar a Barry

Kara (angustiada): ¿Y bien?

Caitlyn: La máquina tenía algo con relación a una meta con poderes psíquicos, Barry al parar debió exponerse mucho a la radiación de la máquina al estallar

Oliver (preocupado): ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Caitlyn (triste): Su cuerpo está bien, pero su mente

Wally: ¿Qué tiene?

Caitlyn: Esta atrapado

HR: Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

Caitlyn: Está en coma, pero su mente tiene un candado, no creó que despierte


	10. De un problema a la vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mente de varios de ellos están distraídas por Barry, pero antes deben evitar que los Dominadores logren una jugada para evitar el progreso humano en su contra

**De un problema a la vez**

 

Las caras de todos al oír el diagnostico de Caitlyn era de horror, pánico y dolor

Kara (aterrada): ¿Cómo que no va a despertar?

Caitlyn: Acompáñenme

Caitlyn los lleva hacia donde se mostraba el diagnostico de Barry, se veía la imagen de un cerebro, se le ve la forma en que viajan los impulsos eléctricos de este, pero se nota que se atoran en cierto punto

Caitlyn: Como verán en este diagnóstico, la mente de Barry aún funciona, pero los impulsos del cerebro no hacen su recorrido llegan hasta aquí, el punto donde se une el sistema nervioso de Barry a su cuerpo y se regresan, a eso me refería con el candado

Oliver: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Caitlyn (decaída): No lo sé, nunca había visto u oído de un caso así

Felicity (asustada): ¿Estás diciendo que no hay forma de ayudarlo?, ¿Qué se quedará así por el resto de su vida?

Caitlyn: Es lo más probable, no tengo idea de cómo tratar eso

Con eso Wally se recarga contra la pared, Joe abraza a Iris, Oliver ve salir a Kara llorando y decide seguirla, HR se pone pálido y se siente en la primera silla que encuentra, a Rory le temblaron las piernas y Evelyn lo lleva a una silla, los demás tenían caras inexpresivas, nadie tenía ideas, Ray y el Prof. Stein se acercan a Caitlyn y comienzan a discutir ideas de cómo ayudar a Barry, Jax sale de la bahía, y el resto de las Leyendas solo podían mirarse unos a los otros

Oliver sigue a Kara hasta la cápsula, la ve entrar y él al hacerlo la ve llorando abrazando sus piernas

Oliver (preocupado): ¿Kara?

Kara levanta la cabeza para ver a Oliver y luego la mete en un hueco entre sus piernas, Oliver se sienta junto a ella y pone su mano sobre su cabeza

Kara (ahogado por el llanto): No puedo…, no puedo dejarlo así, no…no puedo

Oliver (serio): Voy a encontrar la forma de recuperarlo

Oyen un sonido de tos, se voltean y ven a Nate en la puerta de la cápsula

Nate: Es Felicity, dice que una tal Lyla viene para acá

Oliver: Ven Kara, ¿Al cortex?

Nate: Así es

Los 3 llegan al cortex donde los demás los esperaban

Felicity: Lyla viene para acá, hay que estar preparados por si agentes de A.R.G.U.S. vienen con ella

Oliver: OK; Dig, Cisco, Rory, Ray, Sara; conmigo, el resto quédense aquí y cubran cualquier forma de entrar; Cisco, te aconsejo que te pongas tu traje

Cisco: Sale, pero no soy bueno peleando

Evelyn: Tranquilo, Curtis tampoco

Curtis: ¡Oye!

Felicity: ¡Oigan!, Lyla

Oliver: Rápido todos

Cuando Lyla llega a los laboratorios se sorprende al verlos parados en la entrada listos para pelear

Lyla (sorprendida): Hola, tranquilos, vengo sola

Oliver (serio): Es por precaución

Lyla (seria): Y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Barry?, tengo que hablar con él

Ray: Cualquier problema que tengas con él, tendrás que tratarlo con nosotros

Lyla: Robo tecnología del gobierno, ¿Quieres tratar eso?

Sara (seria): Sabemos que no es tecnología del gobierno

Oliver (serio): Sabemos que es de los Dominadores

Lyla: ¿Les contó?, le dije que lo teníamos controlado, apuesto a que intervenir hizo que no encontremos al presidente

Dig (angustiado): Lyla, el presidente está muero, lo mataron los Dominadores

Rory: Y no es culpa de Barry, nosotros fuimos a rescatarlo, Barry no participo en esa misión

Lyla: Ok, al menos eso nos calma un poco, habrá que estar con los ojos abiertos, no se metan nosotros…

Dig: Lyla, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados

Lyla: Dame una razón, y díganme donde esta Barry, un agente del gobierno, el agente Sanders, sabe que Barry estuvo en el interior de la nave de Ciudad Central y no parara hasta obtener los artefactos que Barry saco

Cisco: ¿Le decimos o no?

Lyla (preocupada): ¿Decirme qué?

Oliver (serio): Te diremos sobre Barry, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie

Lyla (asustada): Lo prometo; ¿Qué tan mal esta?

Dig: Los dominadores nos controlaron salvo a Barry, Oliver y una amiga de Barry; Barry nos liberó, pero parece que los Dominadores tenían una contra-medida para esta posibilidad, está en coma

Ray: El daño en su cerebro es mucho, sus impulsos eléctricos no pueden salir de su cerebro, por lo que sabemos yo digo como un 88% de que no despierte

Lyla casi se cae al oír la noticia, Dig la sostiene, y ve lo pálida que se puso

Lyla (triste): Hay no, esto es malo, pero si los Dominadores le hicieron esto, tal vez su tecnología logre salvarlo

Sara: Podemos probar

Lyla: Háganlo rápido, los cubriré tanto como pueda

Oliver: Gracias Lyla

Lyla: Dense prisa

Dig acompaña a Lyla a su auto y espera a que se vaya, los 6 entran tras eso y les cuentan lo que Lyla les dijo

Caitlyn: No sé si eso funcione, llevamos varios días intentando descubrir que son

Kara: Barry común mente improviso con ellos

Felicity: Bueno, hagamos una simulación con los datos obtenidos y el diagnostico de Barry

Prof. Stein: Habrá que apresurarnos, no sabemos cuánto nos quede antes de que sepan cómo rastrear los que tenemos

Oliver: ¡Eso es!, si conseguimos las que tienen podremos ayudar mejor a Barry, pero no podremos ir todos, en caso de que nos encuentren y estar atentos a si hay cambios en Barry

Kara: Hay que trasladar a Barry a donde nos reunimos, yo lo cuido, si voy a esas instalaciones haría más daño que bien

Felicity: ¿Cómo?

Oliver: Podrían intentar replicar los poderes de Kara

Felicity: ¡Ah!, ayudo a Kara

Sara: Llévense la Waderider, les hará más falta; Caitlyn vete con ellos

Caitlyn: De acuerdo, suerte

Kara, Felicity, Caitlyn, Iris, Joe y HR meten a Barry a la bahía médica de la Waderider, luego se lo llevan de vuelta a las instalaciones en las afueras de la ciudad mientras el resto se van a conseguir los artefactos que ya tiene el gobierno

* * *

 

Oliver: Estén todos alerta, Wally y yo sacaremos los artefactos, ¿Creen que los puedan desviar?

Mick: Con gusto

Mick patea la puerta y dispara su arma derribando a los guardias

Oliver (frustrado): Ya que, ¡Muévanse!

Todos entran y combaten a los guardias, Ray y y Rory abren paso a Oliver y Wally, tras llegar al almacén ven que los Dominadores ya se les habían adelantado; los Dominadores comienzan a atacarlos por lo cual Wally saca rápido a Oliver de ahí

Oliver (furioso): ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Necesitamos eso!

Wally (serio): Lo sé, chicos, los Dominadores están aquí

Amaya (sorprendida): ¿QUÉ?

Wally: Están recuperando sus artefactos, dense prisa, veremos qué podemos hacer

Wally entra corriendo, pero no sabía que los Dominadores dejaron trampas, una bomba explota sacando a volar a Wally, Oliver lo toma y lo saca del almacén, al entrar ve a Nate, Amaya, Ray, Jax y Dig entran por otra puerta, ven que los Dominadores son trasportados a las naves y estas despegan destrozando el techo del almacén

Dig (sorprendido): ¿Ya se van?

Nate: Ya debieron recoger los artefactos

Amaya: ¡Hay una bomba!

Todos la voltean a ver justo cuando estalla, pero la explosión nunca los alcanzo, al ver hacia arriba ven a la Waderider protegiéndolos

Felicity: Oigan, ¿Todos están bien?

Oliver: Si, pero los Dominadores recuperaron sus artefactos

Felicity (triste): Hay no

* * *

 

Al volver a la instalación todos estaban trabajando en los artefactos para saber cómo usarlos en Barry, pero las teorías se estaban acabando, con eso todos se comienzan a dispersar para descansar y pensar mejor en la mañana, Caitlyn, Ray y el Prof. Stein siguen trabajando buscando una salida, Oliver se dirige a la bahía médica de la Waderider y ve a Kara en una silla junto a Barry con los ojos cristalinos

Oliver (deprimido): No sé qué más hacer Kara, ¿Porque siempre tiene que sufrir?

Kara (triste): No lo sé, haría lo que sea para recuperarlo

Tocan la puerta y se voltean hacía allá y ven a Mick

Oliver (frustrado): ¿Qué?

Mick: Estar aquí y ver que su mente tiene el problema me hizo recordar algo que hacían los amos del tiempo, entrar en el cerebro de otros, usan el cogni-algo

Kara y Oliver (sorprendidos): ¿QUÉ?

Gideon: Intrusión Cognitiva, permite entrar una conciencia en otra

Kara: ¿Comó es eso posible?

Gideon: Los amos del tiempo desarrollaron la tecnología en 2137 y es usado como método extremo de coerción, todo lo que se necesita está a bordo

Oliver: ¿Crees que se pueda usar para ayudar a Barry?

Gideon: Exacto, pero al ver en donde es el límite de los impulsos eléctricos no será fácil, si podemos determinar un punto de acceso podrán entrar, ya que no se puede de forma directa al cerebro y los impulsos son la ruta de entrada

Kara: Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora

Mick: Pues está decidido, entraremos en la mente del rojito

Oliver y Kara: ¡Barry!

Mick: Como sea

Oliver: Ah, computadora avísales a los demás

Gideon: Mi nombre es Gideon para su información Sr. Queen, y si, les avisare

Mick y Oliver salen para buscar lo necesario, Kara sujeta la mano de Barry antes de seguirlos con una sonrisa triste

Kara: Allá vamos Barry


	11. En la búsqueda de Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los héroes tiene un plan para ayudar a Barry, pero los Dominadores han hecho que tengan que trabajar en 2 frentes  
> Un pequeño equipo entrara en la mente de Barry para poder despertarlo del efecto de la maquina de los Dominadores, sin saber que es lo que los espera del otro lado

**En la búsqueda de Flash**

 

Todos se encuentran en la sala de mando de la Waderider, Gideon les explica la idea de Mick de usar la Intrusión Cognitiva para intentar arreglar la mente de Barry del daño causado por la explosión de la máquina de los Dominadores

Sara: A ver si entendí, lo que Mick sugiere es que transfiramos las conciencias de algunos a lo que este de la mente de Barry y arreglarla desde adentro, ¿Es enserio?

Oliver: Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora

Gideon: Cabe recalcar que el capitán Hunter no lo hacía debido a que lo consideraba atroz que lo consideraba

Ray: Ahora veo porque era usado en Mick

Kara: ¿Cómo se hace?

Gideon: Se hará una conexión en el sistema nervioso de ustedes y se conectará en lo que se pueda del Sr. Allen

Rene: OK, oficialmente esto está fuera de todo rango de cordura

Cisco: ¿Y quién esta tan loco para seguir una idea de Mick?

Kara: Yo iré

Oliver: Igual yo

HR (fascinado): Eso no me lo pierdo

Cisco: Oh, adonde vas

Jax: Déjalo Cisco, yo lo cuido

Prof. Stein: La mente del Sr. Allen es un misterio considerando lo grande que debe ser su estática por tanto energía contenida, por suerte Firestorm es capaz de soportarla, además un científico hay puede ayudar a entender el bloqueo

Wally: Yo igual, un velocista hay puede ayudar a sacarlo mejor, espero

Felicity: Ok, ustedes 6 van, Caitlyn y yo estaremos al pendiente en caso de que algo ocurra; Mick, detalles

Gideon: Ah, lamento molestar, pero los Dominadores parecen que volvieron a la vieja costumbre

Kara: Están secuestrando humanos

Cisco: Nos encargamos, vean que pueden hacer

* * *

 

Oliver, Kara, Jax, el Prof. Stein, HR, Caitlyn, Felicity, Mick y Wally con todo preparado para Intrusión Cognitiva, checan los últimos toques

Oliver: Ok, ¿Cómo se entra?

Gideon: Se les aplicará un conector de flujo en sus sistema nervioso, al encenderlo sus impulsos se manifestaran en la mente del Sr. Allen, pero para salir necesita un gran choque de energía, por suerte el capitán Hunter almaceno unos brazaletes que emitirán el pulso de energía necesario para sacarlos de ahí

Jax: Bien, Mick, ve con los demás podrían necesitar algo de fuego

Mick: Ok, a otra cosa, el entorno en el que aparezcan de seguro será algún lugar que el conozca basta bien, pero no se engañen, puede no ser muy agradable

Con eso se va espantando a todos salvo a Oliver

Oliver (serio): Ok, démonos prisa

Jax y el Prof. Stein se fusionan y todos se sientan para entrar en la mente de Barry

Jax (preocupado): ¡Esperen!, ¿Cómo entrara Kara?, su piel es impenetrable

Kara (asombrada): ¡Es verdad!

Gideon: No se preocupen, ya lo tengo resuelto; en la bitácora el capitán Hunter tiene un registro sobre el sol rojo de Kripton, lo obtuvo de parte de un hombre conocido como Superman en 2021 junto con un medio para crearlo en combinación de él con instrumentos de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. para este tipo de cosas, intrusión en la piel de un Kriptoniano sin afectar sus poderes

Wally: Ok, el futuro es confuso

Felicity (emocionada): ¡EMPECEMOS!

Felicity activa la intrusión, los 6 sienten un dolor horrible haciendo que cierren los ojos pero al abrirlos no están en la Waderider, sino en los laboratorios S.T.A.R., en la bahía medica precisamente, pero el lugar estaba muy dañado

HR: Guau, eso estuvo feo

Oliver: Ya lo creó, Wally, Jax, Kara, ¿Aún tienen sus poderes?

Los 3 los comprueban, pero notan que están como a ¾ de su potencia en el mundo real

Oliver: Ok eso servirá

HR (sorprendido): Oye, ¿Y tus armas?

Oliver: Si no me equivoco estamos en los laboratorios, vengan

Oliver los lleva hasta la armería y ven un equipo de Oliver, lo toma y le arroja un arma a HR

Oliver: Así podrás defenderte, busquemos a Barry

Wally: Ok, ¿Pero dónde…?

Se oyen pasos acercándose, se ocultan como pueden y se sorprenden al ver a Cisco, Caitlyn y Laurel

Kara (sorprendida y voz baja): ¿Pero qué?

Oliver (susurrando): Deben ser recuerdos de Barry, pero los trajes son distintos

Detrás de ellos entra Ronnie

Deathstorm: Reverb, te eh dicho que no salgas de la tubería; Killer Frost, Black Siren, a las calles, él lo ordena

Reverb (molesto): ¿Y que si no voy?

Black Siren: Muévete, recuerda que él es peor que Zoom

Con eso los 4 salen, Oliver se asoma, hace una seña y salen los demás

Jax (asustado): OK, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Wally: Barry me hablo sobre esto, eran dopplegangers, los de Cisco y Caitlyn; Reverb y Killer Frost, pero que yo sepa están muertos; la otra es Black Siren, la primera teniente de Zoom en su ataque a Ciudad Central, pero Barry la encerró en la tubería

Kara: ¿Doppleganger?

HR: Las versiones de alguien en otra Tierra, ósea que tu y yo somos los dobles de alguien de esta Tierra, aunque bueno, el mío está muerto

Kara: Yo no tengo un doppleganger, creó, Barry no encontró los suyos en mi Tierra así que dudo que exista una Kara en esta Tierra

Jax: Volviendo al tema, ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Oliver: El nombre de ella es Laurel Lance, su doppleganger como los llaman era mi compañera, la llamaban Black Canary, es la hermana de Sara; ¿Dijiste que está aquí?

Kara: Su versión malvada, pero veo porque Barry no la menciono, por ser muy importante para ustedes, y verla así, en las sombras; ¿Quién era el último?

Prof. Stein (sorprendido): ¡Ronald!

Jax (sorprendido): ¿Lo conoce?

Prof. Stein: Él es Ronald Raymond, la antigua mitad de Firestorm

Jax (sorprendido): ¿Él?

HR: Oh, ya lo reconocí, BA me habló de él, se llamaba Deathstorm, creó

Oliver (serio): Enfoquémonos en esto, luego vemos eso…

Kara: ¿Qué?

Oliver (mirada perdida): Esta en la tubería

Wally: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Oliver: El lugar esta hecho un desastre y la tubería aún funciona, y recuerda que es capaz de contener hasta a un velocista

HR: Pues vamos

Van con precaución hacia la tubería, al intentar abrirla ven que no pueden

Jax: ¿Ahora qué?

Wally: Kara, ¿Crees poderla abrir?

Kara (sarcasmo y molesta): Y alertar a todos, no gracias

Oliver (serio): Hazlo, me encargó de lo que venga

Kara mira dudosa a Oliver, luego asiente con la cabeza, se aleja un poco de la puerta y sé lanza con todo destrozándola

Jax (asustado): ¿Qué te pasa?

Kara (seria): Deprisa, no tardarán en llegar

Mientras se ponen a buscar a Barry, Oliver se voltea y ve llegar a Reverb

Reverb (sorprendido): ¿Qué rayos?

Oliver: Reverb, ¿Cierto?

Reverb: Destrozar la puerta, eso es malo, para ustedes

Oliver: Bien, y te diré algo; ¡Como voy a disfrutar esto!

Oliver dispara una flecha a la pared y se explota aturdiendo a Reverb, corre hacia él y comienza a golpearlo, usa el arco para golpearlo y le tira los lentes, lo patea en el estomago para alejarlo un poco, le lanza una flecha en la mano clavándola en la pared, cuando Reverb intenta atacarlo, pero Oliver le dispara en la otra, cuando le dispara otra esta se congela en el aire y se quiebras

Oliver: Killer Frost, eso es interesante

Killer Frost: Gracias, ¿Listo para morir?

De las manos de Killer Frost sale niebla y picos de hielo, pero antes de podérselas lanzar a Oliver, Wally la embiste

Wally: Oímos la explosión y no pude dejarte, Barry no me dejaría

Black Siren: Ah, que ternura

Al entrar Oliver parece tensarse un poco

Wally: Déjamela a mí; ya la encaré, y no tenía poderes; la golpeé con mi carro en una barrida

Oliver: Andando

Oliver y Wally combaten a Killer Frost y Black Siren; mientras Kara, HR y Jax seguían revisando las celdas hasta que Jax se frena en una

Jax: Lo tengo, veré como ayudarlo

Jax y el Prof. Stein discutían sobre como sacarlo de ahí, Kara y HR llegan hasta él; las miradas de horror al ver a Barry, esta en una celda en la cual estaba además encadenado en las paredes y la celda llena de gas

Kara (aterrada): ¡BARRY!, ¡BARRY DESPIERTA!

Jax: El gas debe tenerlo inconsciente, hay que sacarlo de ahí

HR: Supergril, trata de agrietar el cristal, eso hará que salga el gas como en una olla

Una bola de fuego los golpea separándolos entre ellos y la celda de Barry, ven hacia arriba y ven a Deathstorm

HR: ¿Tu nombre es Deathstorm, verdad?, BA habló de ti

Deathstorm: Supongo que te refieres a Flash, el pobre sufre, y eso que no han conocido al carcelero

Jax: Kara, busca como sacarlo de ahí, el Prof. Stein sabe de esto, son los mismos poderes, sabremos cómo lidiar con ellos

HR: Vente, BA necesita ayuda

Deathstorm: Adonde

Les lanza una bola al igual que Jax la frena con una suya, se eleva para quedar a la altura de Deathstorm

Jax: Ven, andando

Ambos se ponen a pelear en el aire, lanzándose todos tipos de ataques, Jax hacía de todo por alejar a Deathstorm de la celda para que Kara y HR puedan sacar a Barry de ahí

Kara golpeaba, disparaba, congelaba y golpeaba, hacia de todo con tal de dañar la celda, pero nada

Kara (frustrada mientras usa la visión de calor): ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HR: Oye, para, para; debes cambiar el ángulo

Kara (inquieta): ¿Qué?

HR: En vez de destruir la celda, busca quitarla de la pared, eso podría sacar el gas, creó

Kara lo piensa un momento y se eleva, con trabajo logro meter las manos en el pequeño espacio entre la celda y el muro; tras mucho esfuerzo logra zafarla, pero sale volando hasta la otra pared y Kara se debilita demasiado, HR se acerca a la celda y ve que esta destrozada y saca a Barry de ella

HR: Ayúdame

Kara toma a Barry y comienza a sacudirlo levemente, y comienza a verlo abrir los ojos

Kara (emocionada): Barry, puedes oírme

Barry solo asiente; enfrente de ellos se ven cayendo Jax y Deathdstorm, al verlos Barry corre y golpea a Deathstorm hasta noquearlo

Jax: Guau, ¿Ahora qué?

Barry levanta la mano y señala la salida, de esta se ve la luz de Wally al correr

HR (sorprendido): ¡Wally y Oliver!, (emocionado): Esto estará genial, andando

Kara y Jax vuelan tan rápido como pueden, Kara usa su aliento para alejarlas y Jax usa una mini explosión para derribarlas; los 4 son tomados golpeados y aventados a donde estaban Barry y HR parados tan rápido que les pareció imposible, una luz blanca se frena y de ahí sale una criatura grande metálica blanca

Oliver: ¿Qué es eso?

Wally: No lo sé

Barry (voz baja, casi susurro): Savitar

Kara: ¿Savitar?

Wally: Oh no

Savitar los golpea a los 6 tan rápido que para ellos todo fue en un segundo

Savitar: Arrodíllense ante su dios

Kara (molesta): Ni loca

Kara usa su aliento helado para congelar a Savitar, pero de inmediato se empezaba a quebrar

Oliver: ¡Corran!

Wally toma a Oliver y HR, y sale corriendo; Jax y Kara lo siguen, pero Kara se frena al no ver a Barry moverse, se regresa para agarrar a Barry y sale con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al ascensor con los demás, pero lo bloquea escombros de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Kara: Barry escúchame, estamos en tú mente, tú puedes detenerlos, sé que tú puedes

Oliver: Barry óyenos, tu no te haz dado por vencido, y no puedes empezar ahora

Barry se voltea a verlos, Jax se dirige a la entrada del corredor y usa sus poderes para crear una barrera de fuego siendo guiado por el Prof. Stein, Kara abraza a Barry para reconfortarlo al ver la mirada perdida en sus ojos

Kara: Se puedes lograrlo Barry, yo creó en ti

HR: Todos lo hacemos BA, todos estamos para ayudarte

Wally: Tu confiaste en mi cuando ni mi familia lo hizo, ahora creé en ti

Jax pasa volando sobre ellos estrellándose contra los escombros, Savitar pasa la barrera con el brazalete de Jax en mano

Savitar: Patético

Savitar destruye el brazalete y mira a los 6

Savitar: Arrodíllense o mueran

Barry (serio): No lo creó

Barry empuja a Savitar al fuego y gira sus brazos para crear un tornado y mantener a Savitar en el fuego, Kara se quita su brazalete y se lo pone a Jax, vuela sobre Barry y usa su aliento para mantener a evitar que Savitar se mueva, pero Savitar corre y logra apagar el fuego y estrellar a todos

Savitar: ¿Qué esperabas con eso?

Barry: Que te acercaras lo suficiente, ¡Oliver!

Oliver activa un botón de su control creando una explosión en la armadura de Savitar, Barry vibra su mano y golpe a Savitar estrellándolo contra la pared y desaparece al hacerlo; el lugar comienza a temblar con fuerza y a desmoronarse

Oliver: ¡Afuera todo mundo!

Oliver, Wally y HR activan los brazaletes, Barry mira a Kara y a Jax

Barry: Salgan

Jax: No tengo como, Savitar lo destruyo

Kara: Te equivocas

Kara activa el brazalete que le puso y Jax sale del lugar

* * *

 

Jax: ¡Kara!

Jax y el Prof. Stein se separan, al hacerlo revisan la condición de Barry

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué paso?

Prof. Stein: Kara se quito su brazalete y lo uso en nosotros, ella está atrapada ahí

Wally (preocupado): ¿Alguna idea?

Jax: Yo sí, se requiere energía para despertar, Wally dale un relámpago

Caitlyn: La energía requerida para despertar a Kara sin dañarlos es que corras por 17 vueltas alrededor de ellos a tu máxima velocidad, ni más ni menos

Wally: Ok

Wally comienza a correr y al llegar a la 17 lo lanza mientras brinca para evitar pasarse

* * *

 

Kara (asustada): Barry, ¿Qué pasa?

Barry: No lo sé, debes irte

Kara (asustada): Barry, no sabemos si esto es bueno o no

Barry: Confía en mi

Kara: No puedo irme, use mi ruta de escape para sacar a Jax y…, ¿Qué?

Barry: Nos vemos

* * *

 

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué te paso Wally?

Caitlyn: Chicos

HR y Felicity (emocionados): ¡SI!

Kara y Oliver se voltean hacia Barry y lo ven abrir los ojos

Barry: Mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?

Gideon: A bordo de la Waderider Sr. Allen

Barry (confundido): Ok, 2 preguntas, ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado aquí?, y ¿Qué paso con los Dominadores?

Gideon: Lleva así por 3 días, y están atacando, pero ya están los demás allá

Iris: Chicos, los Dominadores

Al ver que son Joe e Iris y ver sus caras Barry entiende de inmediato

Barry: ¿Cuántos cayeron?

Oliver: ¿De qué hablas?

Joe: Los Dominadores capturaron a medio equipo


	12. Base Dominador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los héroes tiene un plan para ayudar a Barry, pero los Dominadores han hecho que tengan que trabajar en 2 frentes  
> Los Dominadores atacan una base militar en busca de estrategias de la Tierra, y deben detenerlos, pero no deben subestimar a los Dominadores, pues ya los han burlado antes

**Base Dominador**

 

Todos se encuentran en la sala de mando de la Waderider, Gideon les explica la idea de Mick de usar la Intrusión Cognitiva para intentar arreglar la mente de Barry del daño causado por la explosión de la máquina de los Dominadores

Sara: A ver si entendí, lo que Mick sugiere es que transfiramos las conciencias de algunos a lo que este de la mente de Barry y arreglarla desde adentro, ¿Es enserio?

Oliver: Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora

Gideon: Cabe recalcar que el capitán Hunter no lo hacía debido a que lo consideraba atroz que lo consideraba

Ray: Ahora veo porque era usado en Mick

Kara: ¿Cómo se hace?

Gideon: Se hará una conexión en el sistema nervioso de ustedes y se conectará en lo que se pueda del Sr. Allen

Rene: OK, oficialmente esto está fuera de todo rango de cordura

Cisco: ¿Y quién esta tan loco para seguir una idea de Mick?

Kara: Yo iré

Oliver: Igual yo

HR (fascinado): Eso no me lo pierdo

Cisco: Oh, adonde vas

Jax: Déjalo Cisco, yo lo cuido

Prof. Stein: La mente del Sr. Allen es un misterio considerando lo grande que debe ser su estática por tanto energía contenida, por suerte Firestorm es capaz de soportarla, además un científico hay puede ayudar a entender el bloqueo

Wally: Yo igual, un velocista hay puede ayudar a sacarlo mejor, espero

Felicity: Ok, ustedes 6 van, Caitlyn y yo estaremos al pendiente en caso de que algo ocurra; Mick, detalles

Gideon: Ah, lamento molestar, pero los Dominadores parecen que volvieron a la vieja costumbre

Kara: Están secuestrando humanos

Cisco: Nos encargamos, vean que pueden hacer

* * *

 

Mientras todos salen Rory sujeta a Cisco y lo frena a mitad del pasillo

Rory: Sé que está mal la situación, pero necesito saberlo, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Barry con Flashpoint para no ayudarlo, para dejarlo así?

Cisco: Mi hermano está muerto debido a Flashpoint

Rory: Guau, pero esa no es razón para dejarlo así

Cisco: Lo sé, pero no me fío en ese plan

Rory (inquieto): Pero ellos si

Ambos se reúnen con el resto

Iris: Ok, que tenemos

Gideon: Lo que tenemos es que los dominadores están atacando una instalación con personal de alto grado militar

Joe: Los usaran para saber cómo atacarnos, debilitar las fuerzas de combate

Sara: Llegaremos hay y los sacaremos de ahí

Nate: De acuerdo, ¿Y cómo nos vamos?, no podemos usar la Waderider mientras entren en la mente de Barry y la Jumpship no tiene espacio para todos

Cisco: Si me concentro lo suficiente puedo abrir brechas a otras tierras, podre a donde necesitemos, pero no sé cuánto esfuerzo necesite, y tendrán que pasar tan rápido como sea posible

Evelyn: Es la mejor forma que tenemos de viajar

Mick: Entonces así va a hacer

Amaya: Creí que los ayudarías con Barry

Mick: Hice lo que pude, me dijeron que los ayude a ustedes, bien, patearemos a los alienígenas o no

Rene: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sara: Tú, Mick, Nate, Ray y yo atacamos para distraer los Dominadores, mientras el resto los saca a todos ahí; ¿A.R.G.U.S. ya está enterado del ataque?

Gideon: Ya capitán, se dirigen hacia el lugar

Curtis (asombrado): ¿Capitán?

Ray: Larga historia; Cisco, ¿Listo?

Cisco (asustado): Listo, aquí vamos

Cisco se concentra y abre una brecha hacía la ubicación dada; al llegar ven una nave de los Dominadores sobre el lugar y un grupo pequeño ser tele trasportado al lugar

Sara (seria): Ya saben el plan, andando

Los 5 atacan a los Dominadores que acaban de bajar para despejar la ruta; Sara usa sus estrellas en las rodillas de los Dominadores para retrasar su movimiento; Ray, Rene y Mick comienzan a dispararles a los Dominadores, Rene se alegra de que las balas que hicieron en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. funcionen y estén dañando a los Dominadores, Nate los ataca por detrás y logran derribar al grupo

Los demás entran por uno de los hoyos del ataque, se meten y se dispersan; Cisco al estar agotado se queda a cubrir la salida, Evelyn, Rory y Dig se dirigen al centro de mando y frenan a los Dominadores que están en el camino, Dig y Evelyn atacan las articulaciones de los Dominadores mientras Rory usa sus trapos para sacarlos de combate, al llegar se encuentran con soldados en un trance con un Dominador cuidándolos, los 3 lo encaran y logran vencerlo pero con mucho esfuerzo, liberan a los soldados y los guían hacia la salida

Amaya, Curtis y Thea se dirigen hacia la sala de reuniones, se toparon con unos cuantos Dominadores, Thea los inmoviliza con sus flechas, Amaya los derriba con la fuerza del Gorila y Curtis usa sus esferas para cegarlos, abre la puerta de seguridad y ven a todos los soldados y unos cuantos de A.R.G.U.S. intentando abrir la puerta de la bóveda

Curtis: Disculpen señores, pero deben salir

Thea: Lo que haya ahí puede esperar

Amaya: Los Dominadores se acercan, van a salir o no

A regañadientes salen con ellos, todos se reúnen en donde esta Cisco y salen primeros los soldados, ellos después y ven que los Dominadores están regresando a su nave

Curtis (preocupado): ¿Los asustamos?

Dig: No lo creó; Iris, Joe, ¿Que pueden ver?

Iris: Nada, la nave parece estar posicionada para tapar toda vista satelital

Joe: Cisco, no percibes nada

Rory (asustado): No creo que sea necesario

Rene: ¡Vienen más!

De la nave descienden un escuadrón grande de Dominadores, se les acerca con fuerza, los 12 intentan repelerlos, pero hacen que se separen en 2 grupos

* * *

 

Sara, Thea, Ray, Dig, Amaya y Rory terminan siendo llevados hacia el hangar, pero los Dominadores les bloquean el acceso a este, Rory comienza a lanzar sus trapos por doquier logrando gran distancia entre ellos y los Dominadores

Ray (gritando): ¡Rory!, abramos paso, chicos, síganos

Dig: Ya, corran

Todos se dirigen hacia el hangar, Rory usa sus trapos para quitar los de enfrente, Dig y Thea disparan a los que están en los costados, Amaya y Sara evitan que se levanten, Ray se adelantó por el aire y despeja la puerta del hangar, al llegar ven que el techo está destrozado, pero sirve para tapar mucho a la nave, los 6 combaten a los Dominadores en la puerta, Ray y Amaya boquean la puerta para usarla como cuello de botella, lo raro fue que los Dominadores se empezaron a alejar

Sara (confundida): ¿Alguno sabe que…?

En rayo amarillo envuelve a Sara y la eleva a la nave

Ray (gritando con terror): ¡Sara!

Otro rayo envuelve a Thea y la lleva a la nave

Rory (aterrado): Corran

Un nuevo rayo aparece envolviendo a Dig

Amaya: Vengan

Los 3 empiezan a correr cuando un nuevo rayo envuelve a Ray

Amaya (asustada): Cisco, saca a los que puedas, Rory sostente

Amaya invoca el vuelo del águila y se eleva, Rory usa sus trapos y los enrolla en una pierna de Amaya y logran alejarse del lugar

* * *

 

Cisco, Rene, Curtis, Evelyn, Mick y Nate se van de vuelta a la instalación y los Dominadores les impiden el acceso

Mick: Vayan se aliens

Mick y Rene disparan para abrirse paso, al estar cerca de llegar pueden ver que la nave usa una luz amarilla

Nate (asustado): ¿Qué es eso?

Amaya (asustada): Cisco, saca a los que puedas

Evelyn: ¿Como que a los que pueda?

Iris: Salgan de ahí, perdimos las señales de Sara, Ray, Thea, y Dig

Rene: ¿Como que las perdieron?

De repente un rayo amarillo envolvió a Evelyn

Curtis (aterrado): ¡Evelyn!

Nate: Cisco a los laboratorios

Otro rayo aparece y envuelve a Mick, Cisco logra abrir la brecha al momento de un rayo envuelve a Curtis

Rene (gritando): Adentro ya

Los 3 logran cruzarlo y ven que terminaron en el cortex

Iris: Chicos la Waderider pudimos llevarla al techo de laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Amaya: Ya la vi

Nate: En camino, arriba Cisco

Los 5 pudieron llegar a la Waderider y Iris les muestra una imagen satelitar de la nave

Iris: Al lograr huir la nave se fue del lugar con los 7 abordo, y esto es lo peor

Rene: ¿Qué podría ser peor?

Iris: Lyla supo que fuimos y dijo que no falta nadie

Cisco: ¿Los salvamos a todos?

Nate: Iban por nosotros

Joe: Sus presencias fueron las únicas ausentes, tuvieron mucho tiempo para llevarse a alguien, pero fueron miembros del equipo los capturados

Rory: Oh, no; ¿Qué hacemos?

Iris: No sé

Cisco se pone a tratar de saber a dónde se va la nave, Iris sigue a Joe al verlo salir

Joe: Hay que avisarles

Iris (inquieta): ¿Crees que lo lograron?

Joe: Esperemos

Con eso Iris y Joe se dirigen a la bahía médica

* * *

 

Iris: Chicos, los Dominadores

Al ver que son Joe e Iris y ver sus caras, Barry entiende de inmediato

Barry: ¿Cuántos cayeron?

Oliver: ¿De qué hablas?

Joe: Los Dominadores capturaron a medio equipo

Barry (serio): Ok, ¿Qué tanto me perdí?

Joe: Ven Barry, en el puente te podremos explicar mejor

 


	13. Siguiendo pasos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry despertó, pero los Dominadores capturaron a muchos de los héroes, con lo que tiene ahora deben tratar de encontrar a los demás, antes de que los Dominadores terminen lo que quieren con ellos

**Siguiendo pasos**

 

Joe guía a Barry hacia el puente de la Waderider y los demás los siguen de cerca, la cara de Barry sigue seria a pesar de ver a los que pudieron volver de la trampa de los Dominadores

Iris: Empecemos con lo que acaba de pasarle al equipo

Amaya: Los Dominadores atacaron una base militar en plena reunión, fuimos para despejar la zona, resulto ser una trampa, los Dominadores soltaron muchos soldados y nos mantuvieron en el lugar

Rene: Usaron sus teletransportadores y se llevaron a Evelyn, Curtis, Thea, Sara, Dig, Mick y Ray

Nate: Se los llevaron en su nave, nosotros 5 con trabajo pudimos salir de ahí

Barry: Ok, los artefactos de los Dominadores, ¿Qué sabemos de ellos?

Gideon: No mucho Sr. Allen

Jax (tímido): Cierto, no te avisamos, ella...

Barry: Es Gideon, una IA, reconocería su voz donde sea

Gideon: Es agradable verlo otra vez Sr. Allen, volviendo al tema en cuestión; los 3 artefactos que tenemos son muy extraños, sin acceso a una tecnología más amplía de los Dominadores no podremos saber qué hacer con ellos

Oliver: Tú eres el líder Barry, ¿Qué hacemos?

Barry (serio): Nate, Oliver dijo que eras historiador, tú revisa la información que tenemos sobre ellos

Nate: Sencillo

Barry: Oliver, regresa a Ciudad Star junto con tu equipo, vean donde se pierde la señal de rastreo de los demás, en todas las frecuencias, y trabajen sobre eso; Cisco, ve con ellos, tus poderes pueden ayudarlos a encontrarlos

Oliver: Entendido Barry

Barry: Joe, Iris, Wally, Jax, quédense en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., es tense atentos a los movimientos de los Dominadores, si surge algo, Wally y Jax, consíganos tiempo

Wally: Cuenta con eso

Barry: Amaya, Kara, Gideon, Prof. Stein, descubran lo que puedan sobre los artefactos, si tienen problemas háganmelo saber

Kara: Con gusto

Prof. Stein: Creó saber dónde conseguir ayuda

Barry: Perfecto, pero espere hasta que no puedan seguir solos

Prof. Stein: Ok

Barry: HR, Caitlyn, los 3 iremos con A.R.G.U.S., veamos que tanto sabe Lyla sobre lo que ocurrió mientras no estaba y posterior al ataque reciente

HR: Uh, esto se puso interesante

Cisco: Estamos muy dispersados, no lo crees

Barry: Lo sé, saber todo lo que podamos nos será muy útil, y rescatar a los otros es prioridad

Felicity: Entre más tiempo estemos discutiendo más ventaja nos sacaran los Dominadores

Oliver: Ok, todos tienen sus misiones, ¡Andando!

El equipo Flecha sale del puente seguidos por Cisco, Nate se dirige al estudio de Rip, Barry y Kara se acercan al mirador del puente, los demás hablan sobre cómo desarrollar mejor el plan

Kara: Es un plan muy loco, no sabemos a dónde se los llevaron o si los demás podrán seguirte

Barry: Lo harán, saben que este plan es para ayudar a los demás, si tenemos éxito los recuperaremos y podremos estar cerca de vencerlos; por cierto, gracias por creer en mi

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué?

Barry señala a su cabeza antes de mirar a Kara a los ojos

Barry: Lo recuerdo todo, todo lo qué paso en mi mente mientras estaba atrapado en ella, pudiste morir o quedar atrapada en mi cabeza, te arriesgaste mucho por mí y no sé cómo poder pagarte eso

Kara (casi susurrando): No tienes que hacerlo

Ambos comienzan a acercase lentamente sin dejar de verse, hasta que quedan sus cuerpos pegados, los brazos de Barry sujetan delicadamente los de Kara y la acerca suavemente

HR (emocionado): Listos BA, oh, perdón

Barry (sonriendo): Mataste el momento amigo; venga, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Kara: Vengan, enseñémosle a los Dominadores lo que podemos hacer

Cisco y el equipo Flecha se dirigen a Ciudad Star en la Jumpship; Barry, Caitlyn y HR se van en una camioneta de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. a la instalación de A.R.G.U.S. en las afueras de Ciudad Central; Nate se pone a revisar todos los libros que Rip tiene en su estudio; Kara, Amaya y el Prof. Stein se van al laboratorio de la Waderider; Wally, Jax, Joe e Iris se quedan en los laboratorios para poder rastrear a los Dominadores

* * *

 

En la base del equipo Flecha Felicity se va a las computadoras para iniciar el rastreó, Oliver busca algo del equipo de los capturados

Rene: Explica otra vez, ¿Cómo funcionan tus poderes?

Cisco: Puedo percibir las vibraciones, las frecuencias, común mente lo ocupo para detectar invasores, seres de otras Tierras que están en la nuestra, y si toco un objeto de alguien soy capaz de ver incluso donde se encuentran, no sé si podré ver el lugar, pero al menos que les están haciendo

Rory: Ah, raro

Oliver: Lo sé, estos son los prototipos de las esferas de Curtis, veamos si sirven

Cisco: Ok

Cisco se pone sus lentes y toma las esferas, al momento pude verlos, están en unas cápsulas en espacie de trance, los Dominadores revisando los paneles junto a ellos, un Dominador se detiene y lanza un golpe hacia donde está la perspectiva de Cisco terminando con lo que vio

Cisco (impactado): Ok, creó que están en una nave, estaban experimentando, no lo sé, estaban, creó que sedados, lo raro fue que uno supo que estaba ahí, lanzo un golpe a donde estaba y termino mi visión

Rory: ¿Ósea que pueden saber si son observados?

Felicity: Si pudieron controlarlos no veo que sepan cuando hay un meta-humano observando

Oliver: Felicity tiene razón, piensen, ¿Qué tienen todos en común?

Cisco: ¿Todos saben pelear?

Rory: ¿Que todos fueron controlados?

Oliver: Ninguno es meta-humano

Felicity: Tal vez así supieron todo, lo malo es que ya encontré la perdida de señal, pero tengo un plan, necesitamos un aparato de la división de ciencias aplicadas de Palmer Technologies, nos será útil para hallarlos

Oliver: Ok; Rene, Rory equípense; Cisco, quédate aquí, en caso de que los Dominadores sepan dónde estamos tú podrás sacar rápido lo que necesitamos de aquí

Felicity: Vente, échame la mano con esto

Oliver, Rene y Rory llegan al almacén de ciencias aplicadas de Palmer Technologies

Oliver: Mantengan los ojos abiertos

Rene (sarcasmo): Si señor

Oliver entra por la ventana superior mientras que Rene y Rory por la puerta

Rory: Oliver, alguien ya nos gano

Rene: Lo tiene unido a su brazo

Oliver: Hay que noquearla, Felicity, necesitaremos saber cómo quitárselo

Felicity: Entendido, pero vénzanla primero

Rene: Enterado

Rene sale y dispara para evitar que huya, al voltear se, una mujer como de 25 se lanza contra él, los equipos tecnológicos se empiezan a mover, Rory sale y combate junto a Rene, mientras Oliver inhabilita todo en el pequeño radio alrededor de ellos, usa una flecha con cuerda para detener la y Rene la noquea

Oliver: Felicity, la tenemos

Felicity: Cisco y yo estamos llegando, creímos que sería mejor que llevarla para el búnker

Oliver: Ok, los esperamos

* * *

 

Barry, HR y Caitlyn llegan a la instalación de A.R.G.U.S., Lyla los esperaba en la puerta, al ver que Barry se acerca se frota los ojos, al confirmar que es él y le da un corto abrazo

Lyla (sorprendida): Dijeron que estabas en coma

Barry: Desperté hace poco, necesitamos hablar

Lyla: ¿Qué ocurre?

Barry: Es Dig

Lyla: Vengan

Lyla los guía al interior de la instalación, ahí los lleva a una habitación con pizarras llenas de fotos de los Dominadores e hilos conectándolas

Lyla: Supuse que algo andaba mal cuando los Dominadores no se llevaron a nadie

Barry: Tras el combate en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. y esa base que atacaron para recuperar sus objetos no me sorprende que buscara a seres más hábiles

Lyla (sorprendida): ¿De qué hablas?

HR: ¿Qué es Dig de ti?

Lyla: Mi esposo

HR (sorprendido): Uh

Caitlyn: No está muerto, tranquila, fue capturado junto con Sara, Ray, Thea, Evelyn, Curtis y Mick; Nate, Amaya, Rory, Rene y Cisco apenas pudieron escapar

Lyla: ¿Y el resto?

Barry: Estaban despertándome; Oliver y Felicity ya trabajan en rescatarlo, pero necesitamos saber cómo trabajan los Dominadores, sus naves, todo lo que nos pueda servir para encontrarlos

Lyla: Ok, lo hago por Dig, pero Barry, debes ser cauteloso, el agente Sanders te busca, robaste tecnología de la nave, ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

Barry: El Prof. Stein está checando 3 artefactos que les deje, 3 de ellos están destruidos, el último lo traigo yo

Barry saca de su bolsillo un artefacto que no mide más de 7cm, los 3 lo miran sorprendidos al ver la pequeña pieza, Barry al ver sus reacciones vuelve a guardarlo

Caitlyn: Barry, tu suma da 7, solo nos diste 3

Barry: Utilice uno de los que me quede para ayudar a Kara en su tierra, los otros 2 que faltan los use en la batalla en los laboratorios, uno para liberarnos de Rory, el otro para detener el control sobre ellos, eso fue lo que me puso en ese coma; se lo conté a Oliver y Kara mientras Joe me guiaba en la Waderider, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es rescatarlos

Lyla: En eso Barry tiene razón, luego me explicas quien es esa Kara y la otra Tierra, tomen, esto los puede ayudar

Lyla les entrega una USB, Barry se la guarda en el bolsillo del artefacto

Barry: Gracias Lyla

Lyla: Agradécemelo rescatando a Dig

Barry: Lo haré

HR (emocionado): Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué todo eso que está en la pizarra?

Lyla: Todas las teorías de ellos y creemos como entender su lenguaje, déjenme explicárselos

* * *

 

Kara y el Prof. Stein discutían sobre cómo podrían usar los artefactos, Amaya y Gideon buscaban información de ellos en la base de datos de los amos del tiempo

Prof. Stein: Si su pueblo, su mundo ya lidió con ellos, ¿Porque no vamos allá para saber qué son?

Kara: Necesitamos a Barry para llegar, él ya ha ido 2 veces a mi mundo; es el único que lo ha hecho, así que sólo él sabe cómo llegar, además, no hay forma de llegar a Kripton

Prof. Stein: Ok, ¿A ustedes como les va?

Amaya (frustrada): Hacemos lo que podemos

Gideon: Parece que ni los amos del tiempo saben que son

Kara: Gideon, su forma, crees que puedan unirse un uno solo

Gideon: Es posible, pero solo 2 de los artefactos, el que se ubica en el centro no, su forma parece ser más de reconocimiento

Prof. Stein: Bueno es un progreso, ¿Si se unen cual sería el resultado?

Gideon: No sé decirle con seguridad

Prof. Stein; Creó que es hora de llamar a mi refuerzo, se sorprenderán cuando llegue, ya vuelvo

Kara: Vaya se con Jax, por si necesitan..., usted sabe, algún inconveniente

Prof. Stein: Ok, no empiecen sin nosotros

El Prof. Stein sale de la habitación, Kara se va a la consola para checar las formas de combinación en forma digital sin dañarlos, Amaya se acerca a Kara con una mirada entre compasiva y preocupada

Amaya (tímida): ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

Kara (sin importancia): Si quieres

Amaya: ¿A qué te referías a que no hay forma de llegar a, a, Kripton?

Kara levanta la cara hacia Amaya y ella ve la tristeza los ojos de Kara

Amaya (angustiada): Porque ya no está

Kara: Fuera de mi mundo, Barry es el único que sabe lo que fue de mi mundo, exploto cuando tenía 13 años; sólo mi primo y yo pudimos salir del planeta

Amaya (sorprendida): Guau, ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste a Barry?

Kara: Mientras entrenaban en la institución en las afueras, me enfadé con Barry por ocultarles algo, pero se me pasó rápido, me recordó que no hablaba de eso y le conté lo de mi planeta de origen, me reconfortó mostrándome lo que gané gracias a eso, mi familia en la Tierra, mis amigos, a él, nos hicimos muy cercanos demasiado rápido

Amaya: Se notó eso

Kara gira la cara con un leve sonrojo

Kara (tímida): Si, no sé qué pasó; estábamos hablando, nos vimos directamente, de repente comencé a susurrar, y nos fuimos acercando, y, quería que pasará

Amaya: Guau, realmente estas enamorada

Kara (tímida y sarcástica): ¿Qué?, ¿Enamorada de Barry?; ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Amaya (sarcástica): No lo sé, tú dímelo

Gideon: Lamentó molestar, pero es el Sr. Heywood

Kara (seria): ¿Qué descubrió?

* * *

 

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Joe, Iris y Jax revisan constantemente las ondas satelitales en busca de los Dominadores, Wally revisa la información que encuentra en Internet por si alguien en las calles los han visto

Jax: No han intentado nada

Wally: Deben estar enfocados en los que se llevaron, espero que los encontremos a tiempo

Joe: Lo haremos Wally, no podemos fallarles

Jax: Sé que no me incube, pero necesito saberlo, ¿Qué tan mal está el equipo?, ya no es lo que era cuando los conocí

Iris: Han ocurrido mucho Jax

Jax (tímido): ¿Flashpoint?

Wally: Sí, debido a Flashpoint nuestra familia está, pues, caminado por un hilo muy delgado, y debido a eso soy Kid Flash, y es debido a que lo era en Flashpoint

Joe: Savitar hizo que este Alquimia ataque a los que eran metas en Flashpoint y les de los poderes en ese lugar, y no sabemos por que

Jax: Si, nos lo topamos en la mente de Barry, había versiones malvadas del equipo Flash

Wally: Las versiones de todos de Tierra 2 eran los carceleros de la tubería, y Barry estaba en una celda, y Savitar era el líder, como si, el dolor de Barry de perder al equipo se manifestara en su mente al caer en el coma al liberarnos

Iris: ¿Cuándo ibas a contarnos lo que vieron hay?

Wally (triste): No me pareció apropiado

Una alarma suena, Wally se voltea y ve en un mensaje en la computadora

Wally: Es Barry, que vayamos a la Waderider, creé tener algo

Jax: Vamos; "gray", ¿Qué paso?

Prof. Stein: Iba a buscar apoyo y Kara dijo que sería recomendable que me acompañe, por si acaso

Wally: Kara igual pide que subamos a la Waderider, Nate encontró algo, ya contacte a Oliver, vienen tan rápido como pueden

Joe: Pues subamos

* * *

 

El equipo Flecha esta devuelta en su base descifrando la información que obtuvieron con el dispositivo obtenido en Palmer Technologies, Oliver se aleja de repente

Felicity: Siempre es así, lo olvidas

Cisco: Si, lo hice; ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

Felicity (restándole importancia): ¿Sobre qué?

Cisco: Sobre que sabias sobre Flashpoint

Felicity: Era tema de Barry, no mío, y bueno, sé que es malo lo que paso, pero paso y no puedes culparlo por eso, fue algo que se le salió de las manos; vengan a ver esto

Rene (sorprendido): ¿Coordenadas?

Cisco (asustado): Pero no hay coordenadas negativas

Felicity: Y solo son 2 combinaciones de coordenadas, no 3

Oliver vuelve sin estar enterado de lo que ocurre

Oliver: Oigan...

Felicity: Oliver, hay un problema

Oliver: Con solución, era Wally, Nate y Barry traen información y debemos volver a Ciudad Central de inmediato

Rory: ¿La Jumpship puede llevarnos tan rápido?

Oliver: Habrá que averiguarlo

Felicity: Espero que sean buenas noticias, lo que tenemos no sabemos si es bueno o malo

Rene: Lo descubrimos allá

* * *

 

Barry, Caitlyn y HR van de regreso en la camioneta de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., HR está al volante mientras que Barry y Caitlyn están revisando la USB que Lyla les dio

Barry: Va, gracias Wally; Wally ya contacto a Oliver, nos verán en la Waderider, el resto ya está hay

Caitlyn: Ok, ¿Crees que la información de Lyla funcione?

Barry: Lo hará, no sé porque, pero por alguna razón, sé que hacer

Caitlyn: Ok; ¿Sabes lo que haces?

Barry (inexpresivo): Eso es lo que me preocupa, que sepa que hacer y no pueda hacerlo

HR: Tranquilo BA, para eso estamos, para eso es un equipo

Barry: Es bueno saberlo; checa esto

Caitlyn: Es el entendimiento de los traslados que Lyla comento

Barry: Se maneja como un plano, pero es diferente

Caitlyn: Ya sé cómo

Una imagen llega a la computadora de parte de Felicity, ambos al verla, entienden como seguir con la misión de rescate; Barry se pasa hacia el asiento del copiloto

Barry: Acelera

HR: ¿Qué?

Barry: Ya sé dónde están los demás

Con eso HR aumenta la velocidad para el regreso a los laboratorios


	14. El equipo calificado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la información que tiene esperan poder rescatar a los demás, pero ahora tienen otro problema, el lenguaje de los Dominadores es demasiado extenso para ellos, por lo cuál deben traer apoyo para lograr descifrar su lengua, y que sean capaz de manejar su tecnología

**El equipo calificado**

 

En la Waderider se encuentran Kara, Amaya, Nate, Jax, Prof. Stein, Joe, Iris y Wally, cuando por el mirador pueden ver la Jumpship acercarse

Gideon: Los miembros en Ciudad Star volvieron

Kara: Bien, ¿Dónde están Barry, Caitlyn y HR?

Gideon: Están a 10km, llegaran en cuestión de minutos

Jax: Al menos, Nate, ¿Que descubriste algo?

Nate: Así es, pero esperemos a los demás

Cisco: Al menos lo pensaste

Oliver: Bien, ¿Y Barry?

Gideon: Llegando al edifico

Felicity: Bien, a ver que logró

Barry, Caitlyn y HR entran viendo la computadora discutiendo sobre lo que veían con respecto a la imagen de la imagen de Felicity

Caitlyn: Si esto se ordena bien podríamos descifrarlo

Barry: Necesitamos algo de los Dominadores para descifrarlo, una consola o algo

Caitlyn (frustrada): ¿Y qué sugieres?

HR: ¿Qué hay de los artefactos grandes?

Oliver: Hhmm, ¿Nos ponen al tanto?

Barry: Oh, sí, Cait

Caitlyn inserta la USB y muestra los archivos de A.R.G.U.S.

Caitlyn: Lyla nos dio esta información junto con una explicación de lo que levan descubierto, las naves de los Dominadores emiten cierta energía con la cual podremos saber en qué parte del planeta están, pero esa es la cosa

Felicity (asustada): No están en el planeta

Barry: Es lo que creemos, con la imagen que nos enviaste de lo que descubrieron estamos un 90% seguros; Kara, ¿Recuerdas cómo se programó tu nave?

Kara: Si, esta imagen es muy parecida a la cómo se programó la mía, y si no me equivoco, hay no, están al otro lado de la galaxia, a esa distancia no se podrá recibir apoyo de aquí, pero no puedo asegurar nada

Rory: Espera, ¿Cómo llegaremos?

Barry: Gideon, la Waderider pude llevarnos hasta allá

Gideon: Afirmativo Sr. Allen, pero no será posible sin la ubicación exacta

Rene (confundido): ¿Qué significa?

Nate: Necesitamos ayuda; lo que yo descubrí solo trata de sus funciones de armas, se envasan mucho en energía concentrada como los disparadores de Ray, pero tiene un funcionamiento un tanto universal, como que el gatillo se parece al de las armas de Dig y Rene, así que si conseguimos sus armas podremos prepararnos, pero no lograremos nada si no los rescatamos antes

Prof. Stein: Y yo tengo a alguien, Jefferson, andando

Jax: De acuerdo "gray"

Caitlyn: Voy con ustedes, me sirve para despejar mi cabeza de todo este lío

Los 3 salen del puente mientras Barry parece pensar en su plan

Barry: Gideon, ¿Es posible aumentar la potencia de mi estabilizador de taquiones?

Gideon: Es posible Sr. Allen, pero me temo que solo será capaz de soportar un usó de energía aumentada

Cisco: ¿Que tienes en mente?

Barry: Nate tiene razón, necesitamos ayuda, pero no de pelea, sino de mente, que pueda entender la tecnología alienígena, y conozco a la persona ideal, incluso fue capaz de convertir un virus alienígena en un show de luces

Kara (sorprendida): Lena

Barry: Exacto, ¿Es posible intentar la ida en el acelerador de partículas?

Gideon: Afirmativo Sr. Allen, el acelerador es capaz de contener su energía y pueda juntarse, siendo capaz de abrir el portal, pero si es a otra tierra, algo de ella debe ir con usted para que la energía se regularice a donde quiere

Barry (serio): Ok, ustedes traten de descubrir por donde se fueron los Dominadores, eso ayudara a descartar parte de la galaxia, y esperen al Prof. Steiny y a Jax, mantenga los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa; Kara y yo volveremos a su Tierra por apoyo, volveremos tan rápido como podamos, vente

Los 2 salen dejando desconcertados a los demás; Wally los sigue

Wally: Puedo ayudarlos, al ser un velocista puedo generar la misma energía que Barry, y lograr que abra más rápido

Barry: ¿Gideon?

Gideon: Si el Sr. West corre detrás de ustedes y al abrirse la brecha los empuja podría funcionar

Barry: Bien, vamos

* * *

 

En el acelerador de partículas, Barry, Kara y Wally se preparan

Wally (asustado): Me explican de nuevo el plan por favor

Barry: Los 3 vamos a correr, tú iras detrás de nosotros, cuando la brecha se abra, Kara igual que como hicimos en tu Tierra, debes lanzarte contra mí, Wally deberás empujarnos con todo lo que tengas, ahora la brecha se abre un poco elevado, así que deben ser los movimientos hacia arriba, ok

Wally: Ok, Barry

Kara: Fácil

Los 3 se ponen en la posición que Barry dijo que correrían, Barry en frente con Kara a su izquierda y Wally detrás de ellos

Kara (emocionada): En sus marcas

Wally (emocionado): Listos

Barry (gritando): ¡Fuera!

Los 3 salen corriendo recorriendo el acelerador de partículas una y otra vez, se empieza a escuchar un ruido, Barry voltea hacia arriba y ve la brecha tratando abrirse de manera estable, siguen recorriéndolo hasta que se oye un estruendo los 3 voltean hacia arriba y ven la brecha abierta, Kara se lanza contra Barry a la vez de que Wally se lanza contra los 2 en los empuja con los brazos dándoles todo el impulso que acumulo, Kara se eleva con Barry y ambos atraviesan la brecha

Wally (sorprendido): Funciono

HR: Bien, vuelve aquí

Wally: Ok, suerte chicos

* * *

 

Caitlyn, Jax y el Prof. Stein llegan a una casa en los suburbios de Ciudad Central, Caitlyn pone una cara de felicidad mientras que Jax pone una cara confusa

Caitlyn: Pudo decirme que Lyly era su refuerzo, pude pasar por ella de camino para los laboratorios

Prof. Stein: Quería sorprenderlos

Jax (molesto): Y vaya que nos sorprendiste

Caitlyn se acerca a la puerta, la toca y una mujer joven de cabello negro largo se acerca, se le dibuja una sonrisa al ver al Prof. Stein

Caitlyn: Hola Lyly, ¿Cómo estás?

Lyly: Bien Cait, papá me alegra verte

Prof. Stein: Muy bien pequeña, necesitamos tu ayuda

Lyly: ¿Y dónde está lo que necesiten que revise?

Caitlyn: Íbamos a llevarte para allá

Prof. Stein: Créeme, te sentirás en el paraíso

Lyly: Ok, voy por mi bolso y un abrigo, esperen adentro, vengan

Lyly y Caitlyn entran, Jax detiene al Prof. Stein en la puerta y lo mira molesto

Jax (enojado): ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

Prof. Stein: Si, ella es Lyly, mi hija; parece que ella fue el resultado de mi interacción con mi versión joven, y no sé si ella o Clarissa sepan de esta interacción, pero hay que estar atentos al Sr. Allen, no sabemos si mi cambió se unió al de él o si Lyly ya existía antes de darle tiempo de crear Flashpoint

Jax (sorprendido): Cierto, la línea del tiempo pudo sufrir 2 cambios al mismo tiempo o uno tras el otro, esperemos que sea la segunda opción, entremos antes de que se preocupen

* * *

 

En Ciudad Nacional en el techo de un rascacielos se abre una brecha de la cual salen Barry y Kara rodando (otra vez), quedando Kara sobre Barry

Kara (agitada): Funciono

Barry: Si, funciono, ¿Si es Ciudad Nacional?

Kara se levanta y se acerca a la orilla mirando con orgullo, Barry se levanta y se acerca quedando a su lado

Kara: Si, es mi mundo, L-Corp., lo veo, está cerca de aquí

Barry: Que bien, ¿Puedes oírla?, ¿Sigue ahí?

Kara arruga su cara concentrándose, cierra los ojos y Barry procura no hacer ningún movimiento, pero no puede dejar de verla; abre los ojos y la cara de Barry es de confusión

Kara: Hay esta, pero está guardando papeles, creó que ya se va

Barry: Vamos rápido, antes de salga de su oficina

Kara asiente y salen disparados hacia L-Corp., ambos llegan a la oficina espantando a Lena que ya estaba abriendo la puerta

Lena (aterrada): ¡Ah!, ¡Dios santo!

Kara (arrepentida): Perdón, no era nuestra intención

Lena (molesta): ¿Dónde has estado?, tú hermana casi mueve cielo y tierra con tal de encontrarte

Lena de repente se voltea un poco y ve a Barry

Lena: Oh, ya veo, si buscaban un lugar

Barry y Kara (incomodos): No, no, no

Lena (apenada): Oh, bueno, ¿Dónde estabas?

Kara: En la tierra de Barry

Barry: Y te necesitamos allá

Lena (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Qué me están diciendo?

Barry: ¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje interdimensional?, hoy

Kara: Nada más necesitas saber unos detalles

Lena: ¿Cómo qué?

* * *

 

Caitlyn, Jax, Prof. Stein y Lyly llegan a la Waderider, Lyly estaba demasiada emocionada

Lyly (emocionada): Esto es asombroso, increíble que estés en esta nave a diario

Prof. Stein (orgulloso): Lo sé, es increíble esta nave, pero ahora estamos en problemas, varios de nuestros amigos fueron capturados, estos artefactos son lo único que tenemos para salvarlos, pero no logramos entenderla del todo, hay es donde tu entras

Lyly (confundida): ¿Estas pidiéndome que yo descubra que son éstas cosas? (Emocionada): Con gusto, ¿Qué llevan hasta ahora?

Gideon: No mucho Srta. Stein

Jax: Ella es Gideon, la inteligencia artificial de la nave

Prof. Stein: Ella va a asistirte

Lyla (asombrada): Voy a trabajar con una IA, ¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

Gideon: El Sr. Allen y la Srta. Danvers se fueron a Tierra-38 a traer apoyo, según dijeron se llama Lena Luthor, una ingeniera en tecnología para el bienestar humano y CEO de L-Corp., una industria familiar

Lyla: Guau, esto es increíble

Jax: Ok; Gideon, ¿Como supiste a que Tierra se fueron?

Gideon: El Sr. Ramón uso sus poderes para determinar a qué Tierra se fueron

Jax: Ah, Lyly te dejaré trabajar, "gray" vienés o la ayudas

Prof. Stein: ¿Lyly?

Lyly: Quedense los 2, así no empiezo de cero

Jax: Ok, "gray", que es lo que tienen

Prof. Stein: Sabemos que estos artefactos se pueden usar en conjunto, unirlos, pero el cómo no lo sabemos, el sobrante ni si quiera sabemos cómo usarlo, pero su emisión de energía que Gideon examino dice creer que es una especie de antena

Lyly: Si es una antena, posible estos sean la consola, separada como medida de seguridad, si es verdad que es eso, examinemos su forma y veamos los

Los 3 los examinan, se distinguen una especie de gancho

Jax (sorprendido): ¿Como no vimos eso?

Gideon: Porque la búsqueda que hicimos se enfocó en su función y no en su forma física

Lyly: Ok, Jax, papá, a la cuenta de 3; listos

Jax y el Prof. Stein: Listos

Lyly: 1, 2, 3

Unen los ganchos que tenían, se jalan unos a los otros, se empiezan a unir jalando partes y conectándose entre sí, esta se engancha a la consola de la Waderider, dejando una consola lista de usarse, el último artefacto comienza a brillar

Lyly: Funciono

Gideon: Si, pero me temo que la consola está en el lenguaje de los Dominadores, ni yo puedo leerlo, les aconsejo moverse a la consola

Los 3 lo hacen extrañados, cuando se abre una brecha de la cual salen Kara y Lena y Barry tras ellas, chocando con Kara con Lena mirando embobada la nave sin fijarse

Lena (sorprendida): Esto es asombroso

Barry: Ya lo creó

Se pone de pie y le extiende una mano a Kara para ayudarla a levantarse

Lena: Nunca vi una consola así

Barry: Yo sí, cuando desactive el control que uso los Dominadores sobre los demás

Kara: ¿Sabes leerlo?

Barry: No, oprimí el primer interruptor que me pareció decente por lo que vi, pude detenerla, pero tras hacerlo, exploto, eso fue lo que me puso en el coma

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Porque no lo mencionaste antes?

Barry: No había tenido tiempo y no forma de meterlo

Jax: Quedaste en el coma por liberarnos, ya me siento mal

Barry: Si, ¿Y el resto?

Gideon: El Sr. Queen los tiene en los laboratorios S.T.A.R. entrenando

Barry (asustado): Oh, rayos

Kara (riendo levemente): ¿Tan malo es enseñando?

Barry: Me disparo por la espalda

Con ese comentario la sonrisa de Kara se fue de su rostro

Lyly: Ok, dicen que esto es una especie de antena

Barry: Me recuerdo lo que use, brillando, ¿Cuándo empezó a hacerlo?

Gideon: Cuando la consola se encendió

Lena: Según parece si lo es, pero si es una antena, debemos ponerla en donde se pueda recibir su señal de esta nave a otro lado

Barry: Pongámosla en el techo de los laboratorios, es el lugar más avanzado de la cuidad

Lena: Ok, pero necesitare de su ayudarla

Lena señala a Lyly y a Jax; Barry se la lleva a los laboratorios y la coloca en donde deben instalarla, Jax se asegura de que está asegurada mientras que Lena y Lyly logran ponerla a funcionar

Lena: Ok, solo necesitamos algo que ayude a traducirlo

Barry (tímido): ¿Crees que esto sirva?

Barry saca su último artefacto sorprendiendo a Lena

Lena: Eh estado trabajando en desarrollar algo así

Lo examina con mucho cuidado y lo instala en la consola de la Waderider, tras un trabajo con Lyly y el Prfo. Stein logran descifrar el lenguaje y traducirlo

Lena: Bien, ya está, tu artefacto era una especie de enlace, se unió a la antena, podremos enviarnos solo información, ¿Ahora qué?

Una alarma suena y ven que sale un mapa de la galaxia en la consola con una ruta, trazada con los datos obtenidos por Felicity

Barry: Funciona, Gideon, los quiero a todos aquí, ahora

Gideon: Enterado Sr. Allen

Tras unos cuantos minutos todos llegan con caras de confusión, pero al ver lo que hay en la consola todos parecen alegrarse

Felicity (asombrada): ¿Eso es lo que creó que es?

Gideon: Así es Srta. Smoak, tenemos la ubicación de los demás, pero tenemos compañía

Todos observan la pantalla y ven a los Dominadores acercándose a los laboratorios

Rory: ¿Como nos encontraron?

Oliver: Fue aquí donde los enfrentamos cuando los controlaban los Dominadores

Barry: Y aparte, creó que activar tanta tecnología de ellos en el mismo lugar debió ayudarlos a ubicarnos

Lyly (asustada): ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

Barry (serio): Lyly, Joe, Iris, quédense en los laboratorios, hagan un cierre total, traten de guiarlos; ustedes usen la Waderider y vayan por ellos, Wally, crees poder navegar esta cosa

Wally: Haré lo que pueda

Oliver: ¿Tú que harás?

Barry: Les daré tanto tiempo como pueda, la antena en los laboratorios que instalamos les permitirá guiar a la Waderider hacia los demás, pero significa que alguien la opere desde aquí, los cubriré lo mejor que pueda

Kara: Me quedo contigo, no sabemos si habrá sol amarillo haya Barry

Rene: ¿Y eso que tiene?

Kara: Mis poderes vienen de la radiación que emana el sol amarillo, sin el no soy muy útil

Caitlyn: Yo igual, tras esta batalla será bueno que te haga un chequeo, y podre preparar la bahía médica para los demás

Lena: Oigan, ¿Nos vamos o no?

Oliver: Bien, Barry, sabes que no podrás detenerlos tu solo

Barry (frustrado): Ok, Kara, quédate en el techo hasta que salga la Waderider, luego ayúdame con los que queden, pero habrá que proteger la antena; Caitlyn, no salgas pase lo que pase

Kara: Considéralo hecho, suerte chicos

Oliver: Y a ustedes

Los 6 bajan de la Waderider, Kara se queda en el techo, mientras que los demás se bajan a los laboratorios, Barry sale de ellos e Iris activa el cierre dejándolos afuera de la instalación

Kara: ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

Barry (serio): No

Barry comienza a correr y derribar a los Dominadores mientras Kara usa su visión de calor, los Dominadores comienzan a subir al techo por lo que Kara usa su aliento para frenar su subida, flota sobre los laboratorios y continúa usando su visión y su fuerza, eso le permite derribarlos lejos y estrellarlos contra los que están en el piso con Barry

* * *

 

La Waderider comienza a despegar, pero una nave de los Dominadores los comienza a seguir

Wally: ¿Esta cosa tiene armas?

Gideon: Así es

Oliver (serio): Me encargo

Oliver toma el control de tiro y le da varias veces en la misma zona, pero el daño es muy pequeño

Oliver: Necesito algo más potente

Gideon: Descuide, solo elevémonos a las nubes

Wally le hace caso y Gideon enciende el sistema de camuflaje, y las naves de los Dominadores ya no los persigue

Felicity: Avisen que hay camuflaje

Nate: Si, se nos pasó ese detalle

* * *

 

Barry comienza a crear un tornado al correr en un círculo, este logra guiarlo a los Dominadores, pero ellos logran deshacerlo muy rápido, Kara golpea el suelo con fuerza lo cual logra alejarlos, se oye un estruendo y los 2 ven a la Waderider salir del planeta

Barry: Suerte chicos; ¿Estás lista?

Kara: Como te dije en mi Tierra, siempre estoy lista

Ambos se lanzan con todo hacia los Dominadores restantes


	15. Experimentando y rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Dominadores ponen en marcha su plan con sus prisioneros, pero la llegada de la Waderider les impide seguir, ahora, los que llegaron tienen que llegar y sacarlos, antes de terminar todos capturados por los Dominadores

**Experimentando y rescate**

 

Los Dominadores estaban moviéndose entre los héroes capturados, en los monitores a su lado se muestra sus patrones de los impulsos eléctricos, ellos los estaban comparando con otros en una consola en el otro extremo de la pequeña habitación; suelen llevárselos a exanimación corporal, para la estructura ósea del cuerpo humano; solo los despertaban para los estudios de los reflejos, tanto los involuntarios como los que usan en combate

En su comprobación los Dominadores checaban la diferencia en la interacción de sus impulsos en ciertas circunstancias, en especial las del combate en los laboratorios S.T.A.R

Estudiaban las características únicas de cada uno, la forma y resistencia en todo el cuerpo, huesos, tendones, cartílagos, con estudios que no dañen el cuerpo y puedan reponerse rápido

Al hacerles las pruebas de sus reflejos las medían con impulsos eléctricos en sus músculos y midiéndolos en ambientes de mucha presión

Tras 2 días así, empezaron las pruebas con la sangre, al parecer tras eso los dejaron a todos despiertos en una celda amplia

Sara (molesta): Nos tienen quien sabe cuánto y ahora nos dejan como perros

Mick: ¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?

Evelyn: A mí me preocupa que planean y por qué solo nos tienen a nosotros

Dig: Evelyn tiene razón, hay algo que no tiene sentido

Ray (inquietado): Nos estudiaron, ¿Con qué propósito lo hicieron?

Sara: Hay que averiguarlo, piensen, ¿Qué tenemos en común o distinto?, entre nosotros y los demás

Curtis: Bueno, iba decir relación de personas, pero Mick no trabajo con Oliver, y sólo Ray y Dig con Barry

Mick: Yo intenté matarlo un par de veces, pero sus poderes, ah

Ray: Eso es, todos estuvimos bajo el control de los Dominadores y ninguno de nosotros es meta-humano

Thea: ¿Dices que quieren saber cómo diferenciar a un humano y un meta-humano?

Ray: Exacto, de lo contrario también estaría Cisco aquí

Evelyn: ¿Y Rene?, él no es meta-humano

Sara: 7 sujetos de prueba, consideraron suficientes, pero ahora hay que salir de aquí

Mick: Tú eres la ninja

Sara: Eso no significa que sepa sacar un equipo tan grande

La puerta se abre dando pasó a varios Dominadores, estos los sujetan con fuerza y los llevan de vuelta a sus cápsulas, en los ellas vuelven a sedarlos para otro estudio; se escucha una alarma y se oye a muchos Dominadores de aquí para allá

* * *

 

La Waderider se comienza a acercar a una nave inmensa de los Dominadores

Gideon: Su forma coincide con la que él Sr. Allen descubrió que no ingreso a la Tierra

Cisco (asustado): Ahora sabemos porque

Oliver: Ok, Gideon, Lena, un lugar para poder ingresar

Lena: Según este mapa parece que hay un hangar cerca de las turbinas

Gideon: Le muestro el camino Sr. West

Wally: Sujétense, hay mucho movimiento

Rory: Ya deben saber que estamos aquí

Nate: Espero que sepas maniobrar la Waderider

Wally: Te sorprenderás

Wally lleva la Waderider al hangar demasiado pegado a la nave de los Dominadores, al llegar Oliver usa los sistemas de armas y despeja el hangar, aterriza la Waderider y se activa el camuflaje

Oliver: Lena, te quedas aquí, te necesitamos para descifrar mucha información y saber dónde están los demás, necesitare que alguien se quede aquí para cubrir la nave

Rory: Lo haré yo, sabes que no seré fácil de vencer

Amaya: Lo mejor será que te respalde por si acaso

Oliver: Ok, nosotros vamos por los demás, ¡Andando!

Jax y el Prof. Stein se fusionan mientras que los demás se equipan con sus trajes; así Oliver, Jax, Wally, Rene, Cisco y Nate bajan de la Waderider, los 6 se mueven discretamente hasta toparse con una sala demasiado grande indicando donde estaban

Oliver: Estamos en la sala central, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Lena: Según el enlace que esta consola me da, parece que los tienen en el laboratorio

Gideon: Este se encuentra a 6 niveles arriba de ustedes, pero ya se les alerto de nuestra presencia

Wally (preocupado): ¿Eso es malo verdad?

Gideon: No podrán llegar sin pelear

Rene: Muy malo

Oliver: Wally, lleva a Nate hasta allá; Jax, Rene, nosotros distraeros a los Dominadores; Lena ayuda a Cisco a reconocer el ambiente y sea capaz de abrir una brecha, posiblemente las necesitemos

Lena: Veré como ayudarlo

Oliver: Ok, Jax, Rene, ¿Listos?

Ambos asienten, suben hasta llegar a donde les indicaron donde estaba el laboratorio; Oliver hace con los dedos del 3 al 1, cuando baja el puño los 3 comienzan a atacar a los Dominadores, Oliver hace que se alejen de la puerta mientras Rene y Jax logran atacarlos por detrás; Wally corre tan rápido como puede con Nate en su espalda, ambos entran al laboratorio y ven a 15 Dominadores revisando la información obtenida y a los 7 en las cápsulas, Nate se hace de acero y comienza a golpear a los Dominadores mientras Wally les arrebata las armas y ayuda a derribarlos

Wally: Lena, como la apagamos, están en una especie de sueño o algo

Lena: Yo puedo hacerlo desde aquí, denme un momento, Gideon, ayuda a Cisco

Lena logra desactivar las cápsulas de las cuales salen los demás un poco aturdidos

Sara (confundida): ¿Nate?, ¿Eres tú?

Nate: Así es, vengan, los demás no podrán detenerlos mucho tiempo

Wally y Nate ayudan a los demás a salir del laboratorio, pero se frenan al oír la batalla de Oliver, Jax y Rene

Wally: Cisco, ¿Tienes algo?

Cisco: Si, espérame

Cisco logra abrir una brecha de la cual el sale, los ve a los 9 y abre otra la cual los 9 atraviesan; usa sus ondas vibratorias para despejar el camino de Oliver, Rene y Jax; re abre la brecha y los 4 la cruzan, dejándolos en el hangar, pero se sorprenden al ver la Waderider bajo ataque

Oliver: Chicos, solo despejen la entrada

Wally (frustrado): Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Los 13 buscan una forma de hacerse camino hasta la Waderider, pero los Dominadores no dejan de llegar, Rene y Jax tratan de quitar los a distancia el mientras que el resto lo hace cuerpo a cuerpo, Oliver toma las armas de los Dominadores y se las da a los demás, pero se despeja lento el camino

* * *

 

Lena y Gideon detectan la activación de las armas del hangar, a la vez que reciben una señal de Lyly, las cuales son señales de energía para revisar

Lena: Gideon, ¿Crees poder derribar su armamento?

Gideon: Por supuesto Srta. Luthor, ¿Usted revisara las señales?

Lena: Así es; Ragman, Vixen, los demás tienen el camino bloqueado, pero con mucho cuidado

Rory: ¿Qué tan cerca están?

Lena: Muy cerca

Los 2 llegan a la bahía de carga y Amaya se pone en frente de la puerta, y Rory listo para abrirla

Rory: ¿Cúal usarás? ¿El gorila o el jaguar?

Amaya: Algo muy malo, para ellos

Rory abre la puerta, Amaya sale y lo que invoca es al T-rex, sorprendiendo a Rory, Amaya con cada golpe los Dominadores salían volando ayudando a los demás a llegar a la Waderider, la cual destruyó las armas del hangar

Felicity: Bien, ya está, guau, espero que puedan ellos solos; Lyly, asegúrate que regresen

Lena: Gideon, las armas cayeron pero hay que irnos, ya

Gideon: Entendido, Sr. Queen, que todos estén a bordo, ya nos vamos

Lena: Oigan, se acercan más

Felicity: Apresúrense el camuflaje no está encendiendo

Oliver (gritando): A la nave, ahora

Prof. Stein: Jefferson, creemos una explosión de iones, sé que es peligroso, pero hay que abrir camino

Jax: Lena, una explosión de iones, ¿Bueno o malo?

Lena: Ponte sobre ellos y funcionará, pero tiene que ser pequeña

Jax: Ok, andando "gray"

Jax vuela poniéndose sobre los Dominadores, se empieza a crear una enorme onda de energía la cuál estalla al extender los brazos, librando el camino a la Waderider, ya con todos dentro Wally despega la nave y salen de la nave de los Dominadores, pero naves de combate los siguen

Wally (asustado): ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Lena: Sus naves son veloces, pero no giran muy rápido

Ray (confundido): ¿Estás sugiriendo giros a lo loco?

Wally (confiado): Mi especialidad

Wally hace que la Waderider haga curvas para que las de combate se estrellen unas con otras, Oliver y Dig toman el control de las armas derribando las naves restantes

Rory: Estuvo cerca

Sara: Si, gracias

Amaya: No hay problema

Curtis: ¿Y Barry y Kara?

Oliver: Se quedaron a distraer a los Dominadores que atacaron los laboratorios S.T.A.R. y a la Waderider

Lena: Cierto, Wally, acelera; Lyly mando información de una instalación de los Dominadores en la Tierra

Felicity: Barry y Kara están atacándola en este momento

Oliver: Ya oíste Wally

Sara: Gideon, a todo lo que da

Gideon: Entendido capitán

La Waderider aumenta considerablemente su velocidad llevándolos de vuelta a la Tierra tan rápido como puede mientras ellos ruegan llegar a tiempo


	16. Llamado la atención

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Kara deben detener a los Dominadores que siguen en la Tierra, y la situación requiere que le den un poco del toque explosivo a la situación

**Llamado la atención**

Los Dominadores salen volando unos contra otros, uno suelta un golpe que Barry detuvo fácilmente, corre en círculos y les lanza un relámpago; los Dominadores que tratan de acercarse a los laboratorios son congelados o golpeados por Kara, aterriza y los golpea usando su visión de calor para apartarlos

Barry comienza a girar sus brazos creando tornados y Kara usa su aliento logrando alejar a los Dominadores, los cuales comienzan a irse

Kara (contenta): Eso estuvo increíble

Barry: Vaya que sí, pero no a terminado, si siguen en la Tierra, tenemos que saber donde

Kara asiente, se acerca a uno de los cuerpos de los Dominadores y ve que tiene un arma en la muñeca, se la quita y se la muestra a Barry

Kara: ¿Qué crees que sea?, yo nunca vi nada igual en Kripton

Barry: No lo sé, ¿Crees que Lyly pueda saber qué es?

Kara: Es lo mejor que tenemos

Barry: Llévaselo para que lo examine, si puedes ayudar adelante, yo limpio lo que quedo, no podemos dejar rastro de los Dominadores; Caitlyn, los vencimos, ya puedes abrir los laboratorios

Las puertas se abren nuevamente permitiéndole el acceso a Kara mientras Barry lleva al interior los cuerpos de los Dominadores y despeja los escombros

* * *

 

Lyly: Parece que es un arma con funciones de infiltración; tiene un procesador para la infiltrarse en los sistemas enemigos, armas muy avanzadas, pero con funciones ya conocidas, unas de estas usaron con él presidente

Kara: Oh, vaya; ¿Nos puede ser útil?

Lyly: De hecho, si, tiene algo así como un sistema de enlace a la nave que usaron para irse, pero necesitare una ayuda para descifrarla, ¿Se puede enviar un mensaje a los demás?

Iris: Gracias a la antena en los laboratorios que instalaron es posible

Joe: Crees poder enviárselos si logramos enlazarla con la nave

Lyly: Por supuesto

Kara: Pondré a Barry y a Caitlyn al tanto

Kara sale del cortex dejando a Lyly, Iris y Joe contactando a la Waderider; al llegar a la bahía médica va a Barry en la silla siendo estudiado por Caitlyn

Barry (frustrado): Ya te dije que estoy bien

Caitlyn (seria): Debido a tus poderes quiero asegurarme, sanas rápido lo sé, pero es mejor no pasar nada por alto

Kara: Si así fuera en mi Tierra sería más fácil vencer a los alienígenas

Barry: Un equipo siempre es muy útil

Kara (deprimida): Hablo de lo que he visto aquí, ser un equipo tanto en el campo como tras una computadora; cuando enfrentamos a los demás aquí con ellos ayudando desde el interior, me sentí más segura, que tenía a alguien en quien poder contar para cuando se ponga fea la cosa, a alguien en quien poder confiar en guiarme en la oscuridad; en mi Tierra siempre improviso, pero como viste estando haya, siempre que sales a pelear estas por tu cuenta, no ocurre eso aquí

Barry (compasivo): Estando ahí si se sentía muy diferente, extrañe tenerlos en mi cabeza, estando en el campo si fue raro no contar con sus descubrimientos, pero supimos manejarlo; (sujetando suavemente el hombro de Kara): Cuando vuelvas busca la manera de cambiar eso

Kara: Lo haré; Lyly está contactando a la Waderider, parece que esa nave no se fue del planeta, esta tratando de encontrarla

Caitlyn: Es bueno eso, ahora volvamos al cortex

Los 3 salen de la bahía médica y ven a Lyly comenzar a brincar de emoción

Caitlyn: ¿Y ahora que tienes?

Lyly: Lena y Felicity descifraron lo que enviamos, se ocultan en una instalación de los laboratorios S.T.A.R., está ubicada a 30 km de una tal Aeronaves Ferris

Barry: Ya sé dónde queda, fue en el intento de traslado hace 2 años, en las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar ideal

Kara: ¿Que tantos hay?

Iris: Por lo que sabemos, sólo la nave de hace rato

Barry: Si vamos con mucha cautela podremos entrar

Kara: ¿Lograste descifrar cómo funciona el arma?

Lyly: Si, al ser de ellos pueden usarla para infiltrarse

Barry: Ok, ¿Lista para un buen reto?

Kara: Por supuesto

Joe: Lo mejor será destruir lo que los Dominadores intentan hacer ahí

Iris: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Caitlyn: Todas las instalaciones de los laboratorios tienen medidas para destruir ciertos lugares para evitar un abuso de ellas, si quisiéramos podríamos volar todo el lugar, solo esperemos que sigan ahí

Kara: Esperemos no llegar a eso

Barry: Alégrate de que Mick no esté aquí, el no querría perderse los fuegos artificiales

Joe: Al menos podremos evitar eso, llamare para pedir un perímetro

Barry (serio): No, Kara y yo nos encargamos, no podemos poner a esos oficiales en riesgo, y además, ¿Qué vas a decirles?, estamos lidiando con aliens; y perdona el tono

Iris: Barry esta en lo cierto, aún no sabemos de lo que son capaces los Dominadores

Kara: Solo mantengan los ojos abiertos por si algo surge

Caitlyn: Ok, suerte, a ambos

Barry: Y a ustedes, andando Kara

* * *

Barry y Kara llegan a la instalación para ver a la nave de los Dominadores en el techo y mucha tecnología de ellos, quedan asombrados al ver los cambios que los Dominadores lograron hacerle al lugar, el arma que tomaron comienza a enviar una especie de mensaje y ambos ven como sale una brújula

Kara (confundida): ¿Eso es normal?

Barry (impactado): Parece que nos va a mostrar el camino, es como si, le dieran autorización por una puerta especifica

Kara: Sigámoslo, despacio

Barry: Mantén los ojos abiertos

Ambos siguen la señal que los conduce a una de las entradas de las camionetas, la cual está muy bien cuidada por un pequeño equipo de Dominadores

Kara: ¿Izquierda o derecha?

Barry: Derecha

Los 2 embisten a supervelocidad a los Dominadores, Barry como dijo embistió a los de la derecha y Kara derribo a los de la izquierda, al ver que la puerta tiene el panel destruido y puesto uno con el lenguaje de los Dominadores se voltea al dispositivo

Barry (confundido): Ok, ¿Alguna idea de como usarlo?

Lyly: No, intenta usarlo como tarjeta de acceso

Kara baja los hombros dándole entender que no tiene algo mejor, Barry lo intenta y se sorprende al ver que funciono, los 2 entran sigilosamente al lugar y ven que se apago el dispositivo

Kara: ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Barry: Oigan, necesitamos que nos guíen, no he recorrido este lugar

Iris: Según esto parece que entraron en el garaje sureste

Caitlyn: Necesitan ir 40 niveles abajo de su posición para llegar a los explosivos, ya tenemos control en las cámaras, parece que tendrán que lidiar con varios Dominadores para entrar en la sala

Kara: Bien, informennos si alguien se cruza en nuestro camino, con tanto Dominador por aquí no es conveniente usar nuestros poderes, al menos por ahora

Barry: Kara esta en lo cierto; Cait, ¿Hacia donde?

Caitlyn: Diríjanse recto en el segundo pasillo a su derecho hay escaleras, los llevaran al nivel correcto

Barry: De acuerdo, ojos abiertos, a todos

Los 2 se desplazan lentamente por la instalación, el llegar a la escalera Barry mira hacia abajo, le hace una seña con la cabeza a Kara hacia abajo, Kara sujeta a Barry por los brazos y baja flotando lentamente, al llegar Barry es lanzado al piso, Kara desciende y siguen adentrándose hasta llegar a una puerta y ven a los Dominadores que Caitlyn comento

Barry: Estamos en la correcta, ¿Verdad?

Joe: Si, es esa, Caitlyn esta revisando los archivos para saber como activarlos

Kara asiente, se pone frente a los Dominadores y usa su aliento helado para congelarlos, luego los golpea con fuerza destrozando el hielo y los Dominadores derribados

Kara: Ya esta, ¿Algo más?

Lyly: No, entren antes de que lleguen más

Barry abre la puerta dejando pasar a Kara, él entra mientras observa que no lleguen más, al estar dentro ven la consola con muchos cables para todos lados

Kara: ¿Que pasa si uso mi visión de calor?

Caitlyn: Harás volar todo el edificio

Kara (asustada): OK, no usarla, ya esta

Barry: Cait, hay un problema; la consola funciona, pero el teclado esta destruido

Caitlyn: ¿Como que destruido?

Barry: Esta hecho añicos, no podemos usarla

Lyly: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Barry (serio): ¿Donde debe disparar Kara su visión para hacer volar el lugar pero no inmediatamente?

Joe: ¿Harás volar todo el lugar?

Iris: Es una locura

Caitlyn: Pero sin el teclado no tenemos de otra, justo donde se unen los cables, pero Kara, no podrás exceder los 160°C, o volara instantáneamente

Kara: Gracias por el dato, Barry, quédate detrás de mi

Barry le hace caso colocándose tras Kara, ella usa la visión de calor con mucho cuidado, la parte que disparo estalló y pueden ver cono se va la explosión como si siguiera un camino

Barry: ¡Corre!

Ambos salen tan rápido como pueden y a la vez impiden a los Dominadores intentar irse destrozando las rutas conforme las usan, Barry se desvía y Kara decide seguirlo, Kara nota que se dirige al techo, Barry toma un gran tubo y lo lanza en uno de los propulsores de los Dominadores, Kara usa su visón de calor y logran dañarlo, vuelve a tomar a Barry por los brazos y lo lleva al estacionamiento, al bajarlo ella aterriza enfrente de él, ambos se miran cuando explota la instalación junto con la nave

Barry: Vaya que causamos mucho daño

Kara: Ya lo creó

Barry comienza a reírse, su risa contagia a Kara a pesar de no saber de que se ríe

Kara: ¿Que te causa tanta risa?

Barry se quita la máscara y logra calmarse un poco

Barry: Tienes el cabello lleno de cenisa

Barry pone su mano en su cabeza y comienza a quitarle la cenisa

Kara (riendo): Y tú pareces mapache

Barry baja su mano mientras igual se ríe, los 2 se detienen cuando se miran a los ojos, y como ocurrió en la Waderider, comienzan a acercarse, Barry pone sus manos en la cabeza de Kara y la besa suavemente, baja sus manos su cintura, Kara rodea el cuello de Barry con sus brazos atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella mientras profundizan el beso

* * *

 

Lyly: ¿Que esa señal?

Caitlyn: La hicieron estallar

Joe: Barry, Kara, ¿Me oyen?

Todos se preocupan al no recibir respuesta, Caitlyn revisa el traje de Barry y se tranquilizan al ver que aún esta con vida

Iris: Chicos, ¿Me oyen?

Pero igual no hay respuesta, Lyly recibe una señal en la consola, al verla grita de alegría

Lyly: Es Oliver acaban de llegar a la Tierra, todos regresaron

Caitlyn: Menos mal, oh, la explosión daño el comunicador de Barry

Joe (incrédulo): ¿Eso era?

Caitlyn: Si, por suerte le instalamos otro en el traje por si acaso, ¿Me oyen?

* * *

Barry pasa su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Kara la cual abre la boca para darle el acceso, pero se detienen al oír a Caitlyn

Caitlyn: ¿Me oyen?

Barry: Si, muy bien

Iris: Kara, ¿Qué tal tú?

Kara (sonriendo): Muy bien

Joe: Tenemos noticias, Oliver acaba de contactar, acaban de llegar con los demás

Barry (emocionado): Vamos en camino, andando

Los 2 se miran y se sonrojan antes de que los salen hacia los laboratorios S.T.A.R.


	17. Conflictos internos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con todos juntos de nuevo, tienen que idear un plan para poder detener a los Dominadores, pero los problemas sin resolver deciden hacer un acto de presencia

**Conflictos internos**

 

La Waderider aterriza en el techo de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Felicity, Lena y Jax se encuentran en la sala de máquinas arreglando el sistema de camuflaje mientras el resto baja a los laboratorios

Jax (frustrado): No, esto se conecta ahí, así la energía pasa sin problemas

Felicity (sorprendida): Ok, ok, tranquilo

Lena: Jax, el enfriamiento está listo, y el diagnóstico es bueno

Jax (alegre): Bien, ¿Felicity?

Felicity: ¡Listo!

Jax: Gideon, enciéndelo

Gideon: Entendido Sr. Jefferson

Gideon lo enciende y logra la Waderider activar el camuflaje

Gideon: Funcionó

Jax (contentó): Bien, bajemos con los demás

Los 3 dejan lo Waderider y se reúnen con los demás en el cortex

Felicity: Reparado

Oliver: Excelente, ¿Y Barry y Kara?; dijiste que volaron el lugar, ya debieron regresar

Caitlyn: Ya vienen

Iris: Dales un momento

Joe: Hacer volar una instalación de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. no es fácil

Mick (enojado): ¿Incendiaron algo sin mí?

Barry: Tuvimos que improvisar

Kara: Era eso y a la vez la nave de los Dominadores

Mick (frustrado): Ug, aún quedan ahí fuera

Barry (serio): Exacto, fueron 5 naves las que vinieron, Kara y yo destruimos 1, eso nos deja 4 restantes, pero con la fuga que hicimos me sorprenderá si no llegan más

Oliver: Ok, ¿Qué hacemos?

Barry: Usar la consola de la Waderider para tratar de saber su siguiente movimiento, es todo lo que podemos hacer

Cisco (confundido): ¿Tú plan es esperar?

Barry: Así es, ayuda los a reponer el material perdido, el arma de Mick, el traje de Ray

Oliver: Barry tiene razón, se nos olvidó pasar por sus armas al rescatarlos, pero traemos varias armas de los Dominadores que nos pueden ser útiles para mejorar y saber cómo defendernos de sus ataques, pónganse a trabajar; Barry, ¿Tu y Kara pudieron salvar algo de la explosión?

Barry y Kara (incómodos): Ah, sí, ah pues...

Oliver: ¿Qué paso para distraerse así?

Barry (incómodo): Ah, la explosión, eso, la explosión

Oliver (confundido): Ok, pues llévenme ahí

Felicity: Yo igual voy, puede que sepa como salvar lo quemado

Barry y Kara se miran, mueven los hombros en señal de estar de acuerdo, Barry toma a Oliver y Kara a Felicity y se los llevan al área en llamas

Joe: Ok, ¿Ahora qué?

Lena: Vamos a actualizarnos

* * *

 

Barry, Kara, Oliver y Felicity llegan a la instalación en llamas, Barry al bajar a Oliver este se sujeto de Barry mientras se reorienta, Kara al bajar a Felicity ella no puede quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

Felicity (contenta): Eso, fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido

Oliver (confundido): Yo no diría eso

Felicity: No exageres

Oliver: Ok, te vas con Barry en el regreso

Barry (sarcástico): No es por ofender, pero estoy aquí

Kara: ¿Por qué cuando alguien siempre discute se olvida de los demás?

Barry: No lo sé

Kara: Dejemoslos discutir un rato, que saquen presión

Barry y Kara se alejan lento y discretamente mientras  Oliver y Felicity siguen discutiendo sobre sus desplazo

Barry (nervioso): Ah, creó que hay que hablar

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Hablar, sobre qué?

Barry: Bueno, pues, tú sabes

Kara: Hablas del…

Barry (quitándose la máscara): Sí, de eso

Kara: Bueno, no fue la primera vez en esta situación, ya olvidaste la Waderider

Barry (riendo): Es verdad, (serio): Pero no me arrepiento de lo que casi hacemos, ni de lo que hicimos aquí

Kara (susurrando): Ni yo

Con eso los 2 esta vez no lo hacen lentamente, esta vez se besaron con más intensidad que antes, sin darse cuenta que Oliver y Felicity se acercaban a donde ellos estaban

Felicity: Oliver, allá, oh vaya

Oliver: ¿Qué encontraste?, oh ya vi

Oliver comienza a acercarse a donde estaban, pero es detenido por Felicity

Felicity: Dales un momento, vamos a ver que podemos salvar, que nos respondan luego

Oliver: Bien, vamos, pero no los excuses

Los 2 se alejan de Barry y Kara, al acercarse a la instalación ven que apenas quedó algo de la estructura en pie

Oliver (sorprendido): Vaya que saben mandar todo a volar

Felicity: Ya lo creó, hay vienen

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué?

Oliver se voltea lentamente hasta que los ve acercare

Barry (sorprendido): Se ve peor de cerca

Kara (riendo): Ya lo creó

La risa de Kara se le contagia a Barry, posteriormente a Felicity; Oliver se les queda viendo con cara confusa

Felicity (riendo): ¿Porque me estoy riendo?

Barry encoge los hombros dando a entender que no sabe

Oliver (sarcástico): Pues vaya que saben armar una fogata

Kara (riendo): Espera y verás

Kara comienza a volar usando su aliento helado para apagar las llamas, Barry comienza a crear tornados de sus brazos apagando el fuego junto a lo que sigue en pie de los muros

Felicity: Lo ves, saben apagar llamas así como causarlas, o usarlas

Barry y Kara (confundidos): ¿Usarlas?

Felicity: (risueña): Oh, ya saben para, uf

Oliver: Los vimos allá atrás

Kara (nerviosa): Por atrás te refieres a…

Felicity (sonriendo): ¿Ese beso?, si

Barry (nervioso): Ah, bueno, eso…

Oliver (serio): Luego vemos eso, ahora…

Barry (serio): Ver que se salvó; Kara, tú y Felicity vean las alas este, Oliver y yo checamos las oeste

Kara: Entendido, atentos por si hay Dominadores

Barry: Mantén tus sentidos alerta, andando

Con eso los 4 se separan; Kara usando su fuerza para retirar los escombros y facilitarle el paso a Felicity, mientras Barry y Oliver solo las mueven lo suficiente para ver debajo de ellas

* * *

 

Kara y Felicity van avanzando por los escombros del lugar mientras inspeccionan lo que encuentran, conforme avanzan Felcity se va frustrando más al no poder ir salvando nada

Felicity (furiosa): ¡Ah!, nada, no hay nada

Kara (sorprendida): Oye, tranquila, calma, todo va a salir bien

Kara mueve los brazos en forma de hacerle saber que respiré, Felicity lo hace lentamente; cuando se calmó, ella se voltea hacia Kara, le sonríe y le señala con la cabeza hacía los escombros grandes

Felicity: Gracias

Kara: No hay problema, eso hacen las amigas

Felicity: Lo sé, solo que no suelo tener muchas amigas, descartando a mi novio mi círculo social está en laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Kara: Ósea, tu novio y enmascarados, guau, eso es malo

Felicity (curiosa): Sí, ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo es tu círculo social?

Kara: Muy parecido al tuyo, pero más raro; creó que el mejor sería James, el más normal

Felicity (confundida): ¿Y eso?, no lo entiendo

Kara: El trabajo como el director de CatCo., pero no sé si llamarlo mi amigo o mi ex; mi hermana, y mi amigo Winn trabaja en la DEO conmigo; creó que todas las personas cercanas a mí están en este ambiente

Felicity: Si, ¿Creí que solo tu primo y tú salieron de tu planeta?

Kara: Sí, Alex es mi hermana adoptiva, ¿Barry te dijo verdad?

Felicity: Ah, sí; al dedicarte a esto ya se tiende el hábito de tomar las cosas algo literal

Kara: Te entiendo, este trabajo no te deja confiar mucho, pero siempre es bueno cuando puedo agregar a alguien a mi círculo social

Ambas comienzan a reír por lo complicadas que sonaban sus vidas

Felicity (entre risueña y nerviosa): ¿Y bueno?, tú y Barry, ¿Desde cuando?

Kara (nerviosa): Si te soy honesta, se diría que hoy, pero no lo hemos discutido bien, Barry quería hablar, en la Waderider antes del rescate casi nos besamos, pero aquí fue el primero, al hablar de eso y decir que no nos arrepentiamos, nos volvimos a besar

Felicity (emocionada): Ah, que genial

Kara (deprimida): ¿Genial?; Felicity, ¡Soy de otra Tierra!, Barry y yo no podemos estar juntos

Felicity (alegre): ¿De verdad crees que eso le importa?; Kara, a Barry eso no le importa; a él no le importaría cruzar montones de Tierras por ti, lo se porqué tengo 4 años de ser su amiga, y se hasta donde llegaría Barry por los que ama; solo ve, el cambio la historia por sus padres, imagina por la mujer que ama

Kara (sería): 1. Él no me ama; 2. Eso me preocupa, que por eso él no distinga la línea del bien y el mal

Felicity: Por eso debes estar ahí, para ayudarlo cuando ande a ciegas, tú ser esa luz que lo guíe cuando este perdido

Felicity comienza a avanzar dejando a Kara en sus propios pensamientos

* * *

 

Barry y Oliver buscan con cuidado en los restos de la instalación esperando encontrar algo de tecnología que puedan rescatar

Barry: Si, el daño es peor de cerca

Oliver: Ni siquiera podemos encontrar algo en una pieza, ¿Cómo explotó esto para quedar así?

Barry: Las explosiones siempre causan mucho daño, y vino de varios pisos abajo, 40 para ser exactos

Oliver: Pues si que te vuelves bueno en destrozando en donde peleas

Barry (molesto): Oliver, llevás 3 años con lo mismo, tengo poderes, pero eso no significa que pueda ser como tú

Oliver (quitándose la capucha y la máscara): Y yo te dije que no fueras como yo, que podías ser mejor, que podías ser un ángel guardián

Barry (furioso): El hecho de que pueda no significa que no cause este tipo de caos; por si se te olvidó, yo no fui entrenado, yo sólo debí ser un forense, todo lo que sé sobre este poder lo fui consiguiendo cada vez que lo hecho a perder, y por si se te olvidó, ser Flash es todo lo que me queda

Oliver (gritando): ¿Y yo no soy nada?, ¿O Felicity?, ¿O Dig, Iris, Wally?, ¿O Kara?

Barry (gritando): ¿Y tú te crees el más apropiado de hablarme sobre lo importante de una persona?, ¿Cuándo tus errores han provocado que los que ames siempre mueran?

Con eso Oliver embiste a Barry, él se quita usando su velocidad y jala a Oliver de su carcaj estrellándolo con los escombros, Oliver expande su arco y le dispara sus flechas causando mucho daño a lo que queda del lugar, Barry toma a Oliver y lo estrella contra un muro el cuál no aguantó el golpe y se comienza a caer sobre ellos, Barry quita a Oliver y lo deja sobre varios escombros

Barry (con frialdad): Dile a Kara que tendrá que llevárselos a ambos; y puedes volver a Ciudad Star cuando quieras, al igual que las leyendas

Se voltea y se va corriendo del lugar dejando a Oliver desconcertado y divagando en sus pensamientos al verlo irse

* * *

 

En los laboratorios Cisco, Curtis, Lena, el Prof. Stein, Ray y Lyly estaban tratando de descifrar la tecnología en las armas de los Dominadores para saber como mejorar las suyas, y a su vez como mejorar los poderes de los demás

Lyly (curiosa): ¿Como es posible que seas tan buena con la tecnología alienígena?

Lena: En mí Tierra es tan común encontrarse con un alienígena como en esta a un meta-humano, y mi compañía trabaja en crear tecnología para mejorar el futuro del planeta

Cisco: Recuerdo que Barry dijo que pudiste hacer un virus en un show de luces, ¿Puedes explicarlo?

Lena: Mi madre al parecer dirige una organización llamada CADMUS, cuyo propósito es matar a todos los alienígenas, el virus fue creado por el padre biológico de Kara, el cuál consiste en matar a toda especie salvo los Kriptonianos, ella lo modificó para que no afecte a los humanos, necesitaban un isotopo que yo tenía aún en beta, cuando intentaron robarlo Kara intervino, pero mi madre envió a su mejor hombre y lastimó gravemente a Kara; entonces él llegó, Barry, salvo a Kara y a todos, el me comentó lo que buscaba mi madre, así que decidí arriesgarme, le di el isotopo a mi madre si decirle que lo modifique para que el virus fuera inofensivo, la agarremos con las manos en la masa por así decirlo

Curtis (confundido): ¿Entonces que fue de ella?

Lena: Esta en prisión, pero ese hombre y muchos de los que la siguen, sueltos, pero se pueden manejar; lo sé por que Kara no se hubiera ido si no les tuviera confianza, aunque su hermana a traído a todos como locos

Ray (sorprendido): Pues si que debe ser una líder estricta

Lena: Ella no dirige a muchos, el problema fue que Kara se fue sin avisarle a nadie

Cisco: ¿Ahora hasta eso?, ¿Que fue lo último que ocurrió allá?

Lena: Cuando engañe a mi madre tuve que engañarlos también, no les comente mi plan; al detener a mi madre Barry parecía contento de haberlos ayudado a ellos, me dio risa el berrichinto de Kara al ver que la engañe, aunque sirvió, y lo tome como una pequeña venganza de no contarme que era Supergirl, al reírnos las 2, Barry se puso raro, como si algo lo hiciera dudar, Kara fue tras él, luego la volví a ver cuando fueron a buscarme hace poco; ¿A que vino eso de ahora eso?

Cisco: Fue por algo que Barry le hizo a esta Tierra

Lena (confundida): Por lo que Kara me dijo, Barry no sería capaz de lastimar a alguien

Prof. Stein: ¿Qué le comentó exactamente?

Lena: De todo un poco; de su triste historia con sus padres, el como se conocieron, lo preocupada que esta de que quiera seguir sólo, del como le cambió mucho su forma de ver las cosas…

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿Seguir sólo?, ¿De qué hablas?

Lena (nerviosa): Eso no me corresponde, pero ahora entiendo el porque quiere, y no lo culpó

Lena sale de la habitación dejándolos solos, la cara del Prof. Stein se torna de tristeza mientras que la Cisco de enojo

Cisco (furioso): Aparte de todo nos iba a echar del equipo, que se creé

Prof. Stein (frustrado): Flash, la persona que los motivo a hacer esto, hable con el Sr. Queen y me conto como conoció al Sr. Allen, él lo apoyo antes que usted, y tras el agujero de gusano que ocurrió tras vencer a Thawne, él lo hizo sólo 6 meses, no me sorprende que lo quiera hacer otra vez; en esa ocasión lo hizo por culpa, ahora, por no tener a su equipo con él

El Prof. Stein sale de la misma forma que Lena, es seguido por Lyly, la cual los mira entre triste y decepción, esto sólo logró que Curtis lance lejos la herramienta que traía

Curtis (preocupado): Felicity nos habló mucho sobre el equipo Flash, ¿Cómo término así?

Ray: ¿Está separación es por Flashpoint verdad?, no sabía lo mucho que los afectó, pero voy a extrañar este equipo

Curtis (preocupado): ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Que terminando esta misión ya no habrá equipo Flash?

Ray: Exacto, y no negaré que me siento mal, Barry nos necesitaba a su lado al contárnoslo, y sólo Oliver y Kara lo estuvieron, eso debió llevarlo al punto de quiebre, que de todos nosotros, sólo 2 lo siguieran

Ray se va algo deprimido de la habitación seguido de Curtis quien se frena un momento para ver a Cisco

Curtis: ¿Necesitábamos esto para entender por lo Barry esta pasando?

Tras eso Curtis se va dejando sólo a Cisco el cual parecía decir algo pero se detuvo


	18. Planes del tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate encontró una forma de descubrir el plan de los Dominadores en el pasado, van a investigarlo, pero parece que quieren a Barry en la banca

** Planes del tiempo **

 

 

Kara y Felicity seguían buscando en los escombros cuando ven caer una pared en el otro lado del lugar, se miran y ven que tienen la misma cara de no entender nada, cuando ven un rayo de luz irse del lugar ambas saben que es Barry, Kara toma a Felicity y la lleva a donde cayó la pared y ven a Oliver levantarse

Felicity (asustada): ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Es por lo que Barry se fue?

Oliver: En cuanto al muro sí, pero no tras algo

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué paso entonces?

Oliver (nervioso): Ah, Flash vs Green Arrow

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Pelearon? Y ¿Por qué?

Oliver: Es una larga historia

Kara (molesta): Considerando que se fue, no la hagas larga

Oliver: Estábamos revisando los escombros, comenzamos a discutir un poco y la cosa se salió de control, dijo que tendrías que llevarnos a ambos; y que podemos volver a Ciudad Star cuando queramos

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Qué él que?

Oliver: Lo sentí como que nos está hachando; al igual que a las leyendas

Felicity (sarcástica): Bravo, bien hecho

Oliver (enojado): No esperaba que se saliera de control

Kara (gritando): ¡Basta!

Ambos se le quedan viendo provocando que muestre una sonrisa nerviosa

Kara: Ya después buscamos culpables

Oliver: Es verdad, volvamos y busquemos a Barry

Kara sujeta de la espalda a ambos y sale disparada devuelta a laboratorios S.T.A.R.

* * *

 

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R. parece haber cierta tensión hasta que ven llegar a Kara, Oliver y Felicity

Cisco: No se salvó nada, ¿verdad?

Felicity: No, me sorprende que quedara algo de estructura

Joe: ¿Y Barry?

Kara (sorprendida): ¿No ha vuelto todavía?

Iris (sorprendida): Estaba con ustedes

Kara y Felicity (molestas mirando a Oliver): ¡Estaba!

El resto volteo la vista hacia Oliver, el cual no le tomo importancia a sus miradas

Oliver: Algo se salió de control, fue todo

Rory: Piensen, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Todos a pensar, Cisco y Caitlyn van a la computadora para ver que pudo desactivar el GPS del traje; por la mañana, Cisco intento vibrarlo, pero solo lo vio en un catre con un colchón en una habitación, sin saber cuál era

Cisco (confundido): Lo vi en una habitación gris; con un catre, ropa en una esquina y fotos de sus padres

Joe e Iris tratan de pensar en un lugar parecido en el Barry allá estado con esa descripción, pero Wally nota las miradas que se dieron Oliver y Kara, ve como Oliver mueve la cabeza hacia la salida, a ella asentir y los 2 salir discretamente, por lo cual decide seguirlos

Iris: No recuerdo que Barry hablara de un lugar así

Jax: Suena como una celda de cárcel

Mick: Ni la menciones

Joe (confundido): Oigan, ¿Y Oliver, Kara y Wally?

* * *

 

Kara aterriza en las instalaciones en las afueras dejando a Oliver suavemente, lo sujeta al ver la cara que tiene

Oliver (serio): Ok, súper velocidad, no es lo mío

Kara: Ok, enfócate a lo que venimos

Oliver: Vamos, en silencio

Ambos entran en el lugar sin percatarse de la presencia de Wally, van cautelosamente hasta la habitación, ven la puerta cerrada, Kara iba a usar su visión de rayos X, pero Oliver la patea abriéndola provocando que Barry se caiga

Barry (molesto): ¿Qué ya no se puede tener un poco de privacidad?

Oliver: Considerando que nos dejaste en una instalación destruida; no, no lo creó

Kara: Todos andan buscándote

Barry (sarcástico): No me digas; (sorprendido): Oh, es enserio

Kara: Claro que es enserio, por eso estamos aquí, Cisco te vibro y describió esta habitación

Oliver: Tranquilo, solo venimos nosotros, no sabíamos cómo decirles a los demás que ese lugar es tu casa actualmente

Oyen un golpe en la puerta provocando que los 3 se volteen hacia ella viendo a Wally parado enfrente de ellos

Wally: Los vi salir de manera discreta así que los seguí, el resto viene para acá, ya veremos cómo cubrirte con respecto a esta habitación

Oliver: Ya que estamos aquí, veamos que podemos descubrir sobre los Dominadores

Barry: Vamos, tenemos que distraernos un poco

* * *

 

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R. todos estaban revisando las computadoras, Joe parece estar haciendo señas y se detienen sin comprender él porque

Joe: Era Wally; él, Oliver y Kara encontraron a Barry, está en las instalaciones en donde nos reunimos

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿Qué hace allá?, lo vi en un catre

Joe: No menciono eso

Nate: Como sea, vamos para allá, creó que tengo algo

Sara: Ya oyeron, todos a la Waderider

Todos salen a la Waderider pero Iris y Joe se quedan hasta el final

Iris (preocupada): ¿Qué tienes papá?

Joe: Cisco dijo que lo vio en un catre, ¿Qué hace Barry en un catre?

Iris: ¿Qué sugieres?

Joe: Que al parecer Flashpoint nos afectó más de lo que queremos admitir, últimamente ya ni se varios aspectos en Barry, como la seriedad que ha estado teniendo; vamos con los demás

* * *

 

La Waderider llega hasta la instalación y ve a los 4 en las computadoras tratando de encontrar información de los Dominadores

Nate: Bien, con todos aquí ya puedo hablar; sabemos que los Dominadores al parecer nos atacaron sin razón, pero tal vez si la haya; nos mencionaron algo sobre proteger a alguien, no sé de qué habla, pero tal vez si conseguimos que un Dominador nos cuenta que buscaban, sepamos cómo frenarlos

Dig (confundido): ¿Buscaban?

Nate: Así es, porque sabemos que ya estuvieron aquí, en los 50

Nate pone el video de los Dominadores en los 50 y también un mapa digital sacado de la Waderider

Nate: Estuvo revisándolo junto con Gideon y tengo una fecha, 24 de enero de 1951, en las costas de Ciudad Star; vamos allá, capturamos a un Dominador y que nos explique que estaban haciendo

Oliver: Y así impedir que lo hagan aquí, bien, pero hay que ser muy precisos, si se comete un error podrías hacer que lo logren ahí

Nate: Ok, soy historiador, así voy

Mick: Ir al pasado y secuestrar un alíen, me anoto

Amaya: Yo igual, nos sería útil mi forma de hablar con las criaturas para que no tema expresarse

Felicity: Podrán necesitar una buena hackear para esa misión

Cisco: Y posiblemente yo podré sacarlos si se complica la cosa

Barry: Mejor será mantener los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa

Cisco: Yo me encargó, y podrían necesitarte aquí

Dig: Cisco tiene razón, eres el más rápido de todos y podíamos necesitar esa velocidad luego

Barry asiente y se va a las computadoras y ve el video, Kara se va con él y se sienta a su lado, Oliver lo mira un momento y entiendo el por qué la reproducción del video

Oliver: Atacan en un gran grupo, astutos; Rory, Rene, Evelyn, vayan con ellos, pero no salgan de la Waderider a menos que sea necesario

Rene: Ósea por si se pone fea la cosa, ok

Evelyn: Prácticamente somos el equipo de rescate

Rene: Lo cual hace que entremos en acción en donde sea una desventaja descomunal

Rory: Una arquera, un peleador loco y muchacho con trapos malditos, vaya equipo de rescate él que somos

Rene: Bueno, nada es perfecto

Evelyn y Rory se ríen con eso, pero asienten a Oliver

Nate: En marcha, no sabemos cuándo puedan atacarnos

Los 8 abordan la Waderider y se van al 1951; los demás miran a Oliver esperando que diga algo

Oliver (incomodo): Si quieren entrenar, háganlo

Todos asienten confundidos, pero se dirigen a entrenar un poco, salvo Oliver y Curtis, que se acerca a Barry y Kara

Curtis: ¿Algo que requiera intelecto?

Barry: Si, de hecho, sin los artefactos y la Waderider no podemos interceptar señales de los Dominadores tan fácil, pero si nos colamos usando la antena en laboratorios S.T.A.R., tal vez podemos mandarla hasta aquí, pero es una teoría

Curtis: Una que puedo descifrar, pero necesitare de Lena y Lyly

Lena (sorprendida): ¿Nosotras?

Curtis: Si, con los 3 podremos redirigir la señal aquí, incluso tal vez sin tener que ir a los laboratorios, dijiste que esto es otra instalación de los laboratorios, ¿Verdad?

Barry: Si, oh, ya entiendo tu plan, todo tuyo

Barry se levanta y se aleja de la computadora jalando a Kara también

Curtis: A trabajar señoritas

* * *

 

Barry se frena junto a las camionetas de los laboratorios y suelta a Kara

Barry (nerviosos): Necesitaban la computadora, por eso el jalón, vaya que si les puede tomar algo saber cómo lograrlo

Kara: Ok, ¿Tú como estas?

Barry (confundido): Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kara (tímida): Por Cisco, por el plan del viaje en el tiempo, por nosotros

Barry (deprimido): No negare que, si me siento mal, realmente a todos les va a costar perdonarme por Flashpoint; en cuanto al plan, si me sorprendió que Nate encontrara un punto para viajar, vaya que es bueno

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Y nosotros?

Barry: De eso no tengo nada que discutir, pero sabes, por cómo están las cosas, me sentí más cómodo en tu Tierra que aquí

Kara: ¿Tiene que ver con lo de los días recientes?

Barry: Y los anteriores a ir a buscarte, sabes que te guardé para mí, no le conté a nadie de ti, y menos al ver que para ellos solo estuve ausente 1 segundo

Kara (sorprendida): ¿1 segundo?, sí que te lance muy fuerte

Kara comienza a reírse y esa risa se contagia a Barry, pero para al ver la mirada que tiene Kara se detiene

Barry (confundido): ¿Y ahora esa cara?

Kara (risueña): Nada sólo una idea loca

Barry: Vamos, sabes que yo soy bueno para las ideas locas

Kara: Es que se me ocurrió que ya que pareces preferir mi mundo podrías venir conmigo cuando termine esta locura con los Dominadores

Barry (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?

Kara: Si, no sé por qué tuve esa idea, después de todo es …

Barry (susurrando): Si

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Perdón?, ¿Si qué?

Barry: Si voy contigo

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, Barry, mira, si es por tratar de huir, no creo que sea conveniente

Barry (emocionado): No, como crees, piénsalo, es claro que sentimos algo el uno por el otro; y Flash ya tiene historia allá; conozco a todos allá salvo a tu primo, pero no será problema; y de verdad creó que vale la pena; desde que fui por ti, siento que tengo algo de nuevo, es raro de explicar, pero sé, que es lo que quiero

Kara (sorprendida y nerviosa): ¿Enserio?

Barry: Si, sé que suena a locura y que no será fácil, pero sé que podremos lograrlo, y no te preocupes por este mundo, ya viste de lo que Wally es capaz, me tomó casi 1 año llegar a esa velocidad, y él lo logró en 2 semanas, sé que en poco tiempo podrá ser hasta más rápido que yo; no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, como vez estamos rodeados de héroes, y ni siquiera están todos aquí, este mundo estará bien sin mi; mira, lo que buscó decir es po…

Barry se vio interrumpido por Kara al darle un beso de pico, al ver lo hizo le da una sonrisa nerviosa antes de los 2 darse un beso más largo, se miran dándose una risa nerviosa

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Eso fue un hagámoslo?

Kara (sonriendo): Fue un hagámoslo; ven, veamos en que podemos ayudar

Barry: Hecho

Los 2 se van a donde ven a los demás entrenar sin dejarse de sonreír todo el tiempo, hasta son interrumpidos

Lyly: Oigan, nos llegó un mensaje de alguien llamado Lyla

Dig: ¿Qué dice?

Curtis: Parece que alguien quiere hablar con nosotros, un tal Sanders

Barry: Yo iré, ese tipo lleva buscándome desde que llegaron los Dominadores, si que lo hice enojar

Oliver: Voy contigo, algo me hace desconfiar de él; Ray, Sara, les molesta si vienen

Sara: Para nada

Kara: Veamos que quiere este sujeto

Oliver (tímido): Si, ah, lo mejor sería que te quedes

Kara (sorprendida y molesta): ¿Qué?

Oliver: Es para evitar un inconveniente, el resto vea como ayudar a Curtis

Prof. Stein: ¿Te molesta si te quito a mi hija y la Srta. Snow?, creó tener una idea para frenarlos, pero hay que ir a S.T.A.R.

Curtis: Claro, Lyly, ve si puedes calibrar la antena en la señal del lugar y redirigir todo aquí

Lyly: Con gusto, Jax, ¿Una mano?

Jax: No hay problema, demonos prisa

Todos se comienzan a irse excepto Kara que tiene una cara de frustración

Barry (susurrando): Cielos

Kara voltea a verlo alejarse caminando hacia atrás, y ve que quiere que use su súper oído

Barry (susurrando): Mantente en los cielos

Barry le guiña un ojo y se voltea para seguir a los demás, Kara sonríe, espera a que se alejen un poco y comienza a volar alto siguiéndolos


	19. Conflictos con el gobierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus planes parecen tener un inconveniente al toparse con el gobierno, y descubrieron algo que los ayudara a entender mejor a los Dominadores

**Conflictos con el gobierno**

 

En 1951 la Waderider aparece y aterriza en la colina junto a la playa en la cual el ejército enfrenta a los Dominadores

Nate: Mick, Amaya; bajemos, y en silencio, no podemos arriesgarnos a alterar la historia

Cisco (confundido): ¿Y nosotros?, ¿Nos quedáremos aquí?

Mick: Sólo son el de rescate

Amaya: Solo vamos nosotros, por si algo sale mal, ustedes puedan arreglarlo

Rene: Osea que hay que esperar a que todo salga mal

Mick: Uh, si, de hecho

Rene (frustrado): Eres imposible

Felicity: Vayan, esperemos que no se complique la cosa

Nate, Amaya y Mick salen de la Waderider y se dirigen lentamente hacia el conflicto

Mick (enojado): ¿Por qué trajiste ese traje colorido?

Nate: Ray me lo hizo, esta cool, no

Mick: Lo está, Capitán América

Nate (molesto): Jaja, muy gracioso

Amaya (seria): Señores, concentrarse, tenemos una misión

Los 3 se sobre saltan al oír un rugido, se acercan agachados a la orilla, se impresionan bastante al ver a los Dominadores contra los soldados, y una nave de los Dominadores atacando a los soldados

Nate (asustado): Es una masacre, ¿Cómo creyeron que podían vencerlos?, nosotros con trabajo vencimos una nave

Amaya: Ah, fueron Barry y Kara en realidad

Nate: Tú me entiendes

Mick: ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos por el extraterrestre

Amaya: Hay que esperar a que se debiliten, así podremos capturar a 1 fácilmente

Nate (serio): Se retiran

Ven a los Dominadores arrastrar los cuerpos de los soldados a su nave, y ven a un Dominador revisar la parte cercana a la colina, bajan silenciosamente

Mick: Oye tú

El Dominador se voltea a Mick, él le dispara con su arma lastimándolo, al detener se, Nate se hace de acero y golpea al Dominador en la cabeza noqueándolo

Un vehículo se detiene junto a ellos, de ahí baja un hombre en traje y otro en bata médica

*****: Gracias, nos ahorraron el trabajo

Con eso un soldado sale de la parte trasera y les dispara con dardos tranquilizantes, durmiendo a los 3

* * *

 

En el estacionamiento del edificio de A.R.G.U.S. en Cuidad Central se detiene la camioneta de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. de la cuál bajan Oliver y Ray apuntando en caso de una trampa, al ser seguro bajan Barry y Sara, los 4 se ponen en un círculo frente al edificio esperando al agente Sanders; alto en el cielo Kara observar a los 4 esperando si necesita ayudar

3 vehículos llegan a donde están de los cuáles el agente Sanders baja, seguido de varios agentes del gobierno apuntando a los cuatro

Sr. Sanders: Imaginé que no vendría sólo, adelante

Los agentes les disparan, pero Barry usa su velocidad para detener las balas, Ray desarma a los agentes, Oliver y Sara los derriban; unas balas llegan de la nada, Barry frena las balas como puede permitiéndole a Oliver distinguir de donde vienen las balas

Oliver (molesto): Francotiradores, en el techo

Barry (gritando): ¿Puedes encargarte?

Ray (confundido): Tu eres el rápido amigo

Barry: No era a ustedes

Sara (confundida): ¿Entonces a quién?

Oyen un estruendo desconcertando a todos, excepto a Barry, Oliver se voltea al techo y ve que Kara va hacia allá

Kara llega a los francotiradores y flota a su izquierda, usa su visión de calor para romper las miras, los francotiradores se voltean hacia Kara, todos le disparan, pero las balas rebotan en su cuerpo

Kara (sarcástica): Me alegra saber que estoy invitada al juego

Kara usa su aliento helado y lanza a los francotiradores al centro del techo, los congela en una bola de hielo y los lleva a donde están los demás cuando Barry y Ray noquean al último agente dejando sólo a Sanders

Kara (molesta): ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

Sr. Sanders: Detener de que sigas estropeando esta paz

Barry (serio): ¿Y era necesario atacarnos así?

Sr. Sanders (serio): Lo es, debido a sus intervenciones, Sr. Allen

Barry y Kara parecen sorprendidos mientras que Ray y Sara quedan muy desconcertados, y Oliver lo observa molesto y confundido de que sepa la identidad de Barry

* * *

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R., Caitlyn y el Prof. Stein están trabajando con los datos obtenidos de las armas de los Dominadores, mientras que Lyla y Jax tratan de enlazar la base exterior a la señal de los Dominadores

Jax (frustrado): Genial, no se puede enlazar sin una aprobación en la consola en la Waderider, y al estar en el pasado no la pueden recibir

Lyly: Eso no lo sabemos, pero por lo mientras veamos que ideó Papá

Jax (nervioso): Ok, vamos

Los 2 van con Caitlyn y el Prof. Stein, los cuales revisan las armas que trajeron junto con el vídeo de la pelea de Barry y Kara contra los Dominadores

Caitlyn: Que bueno que están aquí, estuve checando la información de este combate con las armas, parece que ya sabemos como vencerlos

Prof. Stein: Con dolor

Lyly y Jax (confundidos): ¿Dolor?

Prof. Stein: Parece que pueden sentir dolor, igual que nosotros, se ve a la hora de recibir cualquier ataque

Caitlyn: Crearemos un aparato de dolor para ellos, no los matara, pero esperemos ahuyentarlos de la Tierra

Jax (confundido): ¿Crees que funcione?

Lyly: Si la hacemos de impulsos si, pero hay que trabajar, y rápido

Prof. Stein: Jefferson, vaya con los demás para que entre todos puedan armarlos en masa

Jax: Ok, nos vemos ahí, espero funcione

Con eso Jax sale de los laboratorios, Lyly va a revisar la información para lograr que funcione, Caitlyn toca el hombro del Prof. Stein

Caitlyn (preocupada): ¿Está bien?, a estado actuando raro con Lyly todo el rato

Prof. Stein (nervioso): Voy a contarte algo, pero no puedes decírcelo a nadie

Caitlyn (asustada): Ok, ¿Qué ocurre?

Prof. Stein: Lyly, es una aberración del tiempo, similar a los cambios que hizo el Sr. Allen con Flashpoint, pero el no la provocó, fui yo, al interactuar con mi versión joven de los 80

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Está diciendo que Lyly, no debió existir?, ¿Qué cometió el mismo error que Barry?

Prof. Stein (triste): Si, y sólo Jefferson lo sabe

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Guau, bueno, concentremos en esto, ya vemos eso después, Ok

Prof. Stein: Bien, andando

* * *

En 1951, el hombre que atrapó a Nate, Mick y Amaya va a un laboratorio donde tienen al Dominador, lo mira muy detenida mente, el doctor se sorprende al verlo

Doctor (sorprendido y confundido): Agente Sanders, ¿Qué hace aquí?, es nivel restringido

Sr. Sanders [1951]: Ahora lo tengo, para informar cualquier avance sobre la investigación, ¿Procedemos?

Doctor: Si, por aquí

* * *

En la Waderider, Felicity y Cisco inspeccionan el área con la computadora cuando entran Rory y Rene en sus trajes

Rory: Evelyn, viste te, vamos por los demás

Cisco: Vamos todos, con mis poderes será fácil encontrarlos si me dan donde buscar

Felicity: Y será fácil hackear cualquier entrada fácilmente, son los 50, la tecnología no es tan avanzada

Evelyn: Ok; Cisco es la brújula, Felicity la llave, y nosotros los puños

Rene: Andando, antes de que les hagan algo

* * *

 

En una celda se encuentran Nate y Amaya sentados mientras Mick esta caminando de un lado a otro

Mick (enojado): Ah, ¿Porqué no te haces de acero y nos sacas de aquí?

Nate: Con lo que nos inyectaron de alguna manera afectó mis poderes, por eso estoy sentado, trató de reactivarlos

Amaya: Además, los demás no tardarán en encontrar nos

Mick: ¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

Nate: Guarda tu ira para el gobierno

Mick: Más vale que valga la pena

De repente la puerta cayó, parados frente a ella están Rory y Felicity

Felicity (molesta): Ya lo tenía

Rory: Te estabas tardando

Evelyn: Oigan, vámonos antes de que lleguen más

Amaya: Cierto, pero hay sacar al Dominador de aquí

Mick: ¿Podré golpear al gobierno?

Amaya y Evelyn: Por supuesto

Mick: Andando

Nate: Mantengan los ojos abiertos

Los 8 se adentran en la instalación recuperando el amuleto de Amaya y el arma de Mick, y encuentran al Dominador, por medio de gritos que se oían, al entrar ven al doctor y a Sanders experimentar con el Dominador

Doctor (sorprendido): Esto es sorprendente, puede sentir dolor

Sr. Sanders [1951] (serio): No sólo eso, si es capaz de sentir dolor, significa que sin vulnerables a algo, la cosa es, ¿A qué?

Doctor (curioso): Bueno, podremos probar

Nate y Mick entran y noquean a ambos mientras Amaya y Cisco liberan al Dominador, Felicity transmite toda la información que tienen a una memoria; al entrar guardias y disparar, Rory usa sus trapos para detener sus balas, Rene y Evelyn les disparan quitándoles las armas, Cisco los aleja con ondas vibratorias, estrellándolos contra la pared

Rory: ¿Nos vamos?

Cisco: Si, pasen

Abre un portal justo donde estaba la batalla contra los soldados, el Dominador se aleja lentamente de ellos siendo jalado por su nave

Dominador: Gracias humanos, nos veremos, su forma de actuar ahí me lo dice

El Dominador al abordar su nave esta se aleja de la Tierra

Rene (sarcástico): No salió como lo planeamos

Felicity: Tome toda su investigación; algo a de servir

Evelyn: Vengan, vamos antes de que se complique todo

Amaya: Es verdad, andando

Todos regresan a la Waderider de vuelta a 2016 sin ser vistos, y evitando cambiar el tiempo, al menos por los eventos oficiales

* * *

Oliver toma una flecha y apunta al agente Sanders, pero Barry mete el brazo para evitar que dispare

Barry (nervioso): Alto para, ¿Cómo sabe quien soy?

Sr. Sanders [2016] (serio): Lo sabemos todo sobre ustedes Sr. Allen, Sr. Queen, Dr. Palmer, Srta. Lance; tú eres la única de la que no nos informaron nada

Kara (contenta): Quien sea su contacto, al parecer no lo sabe todo

Sr. Sanders (enojado): Tal vez, pero lo que aprendimos de las habilidades de los Dominadores gracias a sus amigos nos fue muy útil hace tantos años

Ray (confundido): ¿Amigos?

Barry (sorprendido): Estaba ahí, en 1951, usted los envió, usted envió a los soldados

Sara (enojada): ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

Sr. Sanders: Fue una sorpresa el ser vencidos tan fácil, no negaré eso, pero pudimos aprender un poco sobre ellos

Oliver: ¿Y de verdad creé que lo hicieron de buena fe?, ¿Qué se fueron tranquilos?

Sr. Sanders: Si, porque hicimos una tregua, controlamos a los metas, y ellos nos dejan; una tregua que usted rompió al crear Flashpoint, usted es la razón por la que volvieron, volvieron para terminar lo que empezaron; pero así como usted los trajo, puede hacer que se vayan

Kara (confundida): ¿De que está hablando?

Sr. Sanders: Nos tomó un tiempo, pero pudimos volver a negociar, y pudimos hacer un trató, si el Sr. Allen se entrega, la invasión se termina, volveremos a la tregua que nos mantuvo en paz todos estos años; usted dice que es un héroe, llegó la hora de demostrar lo, tiene hasta la puesta de sol para decidir

Entra en el auto y se va del lugar, dejando a los 5 desconcertados con eso, pero Barry parece ser el más afectado

Barry (distante): Yo, necesitó un momento a solas

Kara (nerviosa): Barry, espera

Barry no le hace caso y sale corriendo lejos del lugar, dejando a los demás preocupados

Oliver (nervioso): No lo hará, se que no, no lo hará

Ray: No lo se, Oliver

Sara: Volvamos, y veamos como ayudarlo

Kara: Yo, debo ir tras él

Oliver: No espera, sólo podrías ponerlo más nervioso, o presionado, no lo sé, nos verá allá, tranquila

Sara, Oliver y Ray suben a la camioneta de los laboratorios y se van de vuelta a la instalación, con Kara volando alto sobre ellos tratando de ver a donde fue Barry y evitar que se entregue a los Dominadores


	20. Decisiones por el bien mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Dominadores están listos para iniciar su plan.  
> Barry esta decidido a entregarse para evitar una guerra, pero los demás no lo dejarán irse tan fácil

**Decisiones por el bien mayor**

 

La camioneta de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. llega a la instalación, pero Kara usa su visión de rayos X en el lugar, el cuál esta sin señales de Barry, al bajar va hasta la computadora y usa el rastreo satelital, pero para al oír su electricidad acercarse al lugar y detener se juntó a ella

Kara (seria): ¿Dónde andabas?

Barry (nervioso): Pensando, sobre lo que paso allá

Kara (asustada): No lo harás Barry, no puedes

Barry la mira dándole a entender que tomó su decisión, ella toma su mano y lo sienta en la silla de enfrente, oyen un estruendo y ven aterrizar a la Waderider; los 8 al bajar se dispersan sin entender porque a los demás, una de las armas junto a Cisco comienza a brillar, pero es detenido por Nate

Nate (serio): Voy contigo

Cisco: Tu mano

Cisco y Nate se dan la mano, Cisco toma el arma y pueden ver ambos la visión, dándose cuenta que es más una conversación con ellos y el Dominador involucrado, que es el mismo que salvaron en 1951

Dominador: Los conozco, los humanos de nuestra primera llegada, sabía que los veríamos, su interferencia parece ganar frutos en esa época, pero no sé si podrá en está

Cisco (confundido): ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Dominador: Nuestra mini alianza, sirvió ahí, pero esta vez no, su gobierno ayudó como pudo, los metas serán problema de la Tierra y tendrán que arreglárselas en este mundo para que la tregua vuelva y todos otra vez estemos en paz; todos salvo Barry Allen

Nate (confundido): Espera, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Cómo que Barry no?

Dominador: Esta vez nuestros líderes darán paz por medio del ejemplo, Barry Allen será entregado por su gobierno a nosotros al caer el sol o habrá guerra, no puedo hacer más para ayudarlos, ustedes vivirán, pero no puedo garantizarlo para él, suerte humanos

Con eso se corta la visión con el Dominador y se sueltan, Nate parece asustado mientras que Cisco preocupado

Nate (asustado): A ver si entendí, ¿Si queremos resolverlo pacíficamente debemos dejar que Barry muera?, no, sé que la regó con Flashpoint, pero no se merece morir por eso

Cisco (preocupado): Lo sé, nosotros causamos eso, les dinos lo que querían, ver de cerca lo que los metas son capaces de hacer; hay que avisarles a los demás

Ambos corren junto a los demás, pero ven que todos miran al equipo que fue a ver a Sanders en A.R.G.U.S.

Ray (nervioso): Chicos, tenemos que decirles algo

Sara: Cuando estuvimos allá, nos dijeron algo sobre los Dominadores

Oliver: Se fueron por una especie de trató, igual que ahora, sólo piden algo a cambio

Dig (contento): Menos mal

Thea: Creí que sería más grave

Kara (molesta): Pues lo es

Evelyn (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Barry (decaído): Ellos me quieren a mí

Con eso todos los miran con miedo a ser una broma, pero su miedo crece al ver el dolor en las caras de Oliver, Kara, Ray y Sara

Caitlyn (confundida): Explícate, ¿Cómo que te quieren?

Barry (nervioso): Están aquí porque creé Flashpoint, y eso al parecer rompí una tregua de más de 60 años

Joe (asustada): Estas diciendo que te entreguemos a ellos, ¿O qué?

Nate (nervioso): Guerra, el Dominador con el que nos topamos en 1951 nos contactó por las armas desechas, nos lo hizo saber, pero es una locura, ¿Por qué entregaríamos a Barry?

Barry: Porque de no hacerlo nos enfrentaremos a una guerra

Oliver (serio): Esa no es una razón para mí, ya los hemos enfrentado, y hasta victorias hemos tenido Barry, no te dejaré hacerlo

Barry (triste): Pero la decisión es mi Oliver

Barry va caminado a la parte trasera siendo observado por los demás

Wally (angustiado): Esta más afectado de lo que parece

Prof. Stein: Lo sé, pero si terminamos nuestra arma, querrá luchar

Lena: Es verdad, con lo que muestran estos planos de su mini arma de dolor, podría funcionar y ganar, pero para ponerse lo a todos necesitamos a Barry

Lyly (preocupada): Ok, alguien tiene que hablar con él

Kara: Yo lo haré, ustedes trabajen en eso

Caitlyn y Oliver le asienten, Kara se va a la parte de atrás con Barry mientras el resto se pone a trabajar en las armas, Oliver se vio tentado a seguirla, pero se quedó a ayudar a los demás con la esperanza de que al ver el arma decida pelear

* * *

 

Kara se adentra en la instalación llegando al cuarto de Barry, hay lo ve sentado en el catre mirando la foto de él a los 11 con sus padres, se acerca y se sienta a su lado

Kara (sonriendo): ¿Sus tus padres verdad?, se ve el amor que te tienen

Barry (triste): Si, los echó de menos, pero los veré al terminar esto

Kara (triste): No te des por vencido, no puedes, todos aquí te necesitan

Barry: Los iba a dejar, al irme contigo recuerdas, sólo voy a cambiar el destino

Kara: Barry por favor, sé que es duro esto, pero no te rindas, tus padres murieron viéndote como un héroe, y así es como te veo

Barry (voz cortada): Kara, tu sabes que debo, yo lo provoque, y debo ser yo quien lo termine

Kara (llorando): No lo hagas, por favor, pelea contra ellos, y luego podremos irnos, dale a Flash una gran despedida de esta Tierra

Barry (melancólico): Eso quisiera

* * *

 

Jax y el Prof. Stein les muestran las armas a los demás para que sepan cómo usarlas

Wally: Ok; Barry y  Kara se los pondrán al saber exactamente donde se encuentran

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Sólo ellos?, ¿Y tú?

Wally: Necesitamos un velocista peleando para que no descubran lo que planeamos

Rene (serio): Aún dudó que hagan lo que dicen

Lena (seria): Oh, tan seguro éstas de eso, ven acercarte

Lena levanta uno de ellos y mostrándoselo a Rene, ambos se miran duramente, Rene decide acercarse a Lena la cual le pone el arma debajo de la oreja

Lena: Como a esta altura deberán ponérselo, Felicity, el dispositivo que traes es su control, rojo lo activas, otra vez para apagarlo; azul lo apagas y se destruyen, lo instalamos por si deciden volver, no se los llevaran y tratar de evitar que los vuelva a afectar, dale

Felicity encoge los hombros y activa el dispositivo, todos ven como Rene está tratando de resistir el dolor que le causa

Rene (gritando): ¡Ah!, ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas!

Lena (orgullosa): Rojo otra vez, por favor

Felicity lo oprime y ven a Rene quitárselo y calmarse; empiezan a reírse hasta que ven a Kara volver y sentarse junto a la computadora con el rostro sobre su mano izquierda usando ese brazo para tener elevada la cabeza

Iris (preocupada): Kara, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Lo convenciste?

Kara sólo sacude la cabeza en señal de no, y se empiezan a oír unos sollozos ahogados

Oliver (serio): Voy yo, esperemos yo pueda hacerlo entrar en razón

Oliver se va por donde vino Kara, los demás parecen empezar a preguntarse qué ocurre allá atrás

Mick (sarcástico): ¿Hay un confesionario allá atrás?

Wally (nervioso): No, casi, su cuarto

Joe (confundido): ¿Su cuarto?, ¿Cómo que su cuarto?

Kara (deprimida): Barry ha dormido aquí desde que se puso tensa la cosa con ustedes

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Dices elegirlo su sede del equipo Flash y su casa?, ¿Desde cuándo?

Kara: Me dijo que desde perder el control de tus poderes, desde ese evento

Ray (sorprendido): ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Caitlyn (tímida): Por eso no uso mis poderes, por temor a que ella salga, Killer Frost, la última vez que lo hizo ataco a Julian Albert, el excompañero de Barry en la policía, y a todo el equipo

Prof. Stein (asustado): Ex, ¿No lo mato verdad?

Iris: No, le dijo que renuncie, así no la delata

HR (sorprendido): Guau, vaya que BA está muy afectado; este lugar, tus poderes, los Dominadores; es mucho para él

Kara: Por lo visto llego a su punto de quiebre

* * *

Oliver entra el cuarto y ve a Barry dejando sus cosas en una bolsa negra

Oliver (sarcástico): ¿Te tocó la limpieza?

Barry: Guardó lo que queda de Barry Allen, que Joe decida qué hacer con todo

Oliver (serio): Tú lo decidirás, no te irás

Barry: Es elección mía irme o no Oliver, así como entregarme para acabar con esto

Oliver (frustrado): ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

Barry (confundido): ¿Decirte qué?

Oliver (serio): Que te irías, que te ibas con Kara

Barry (nervioso): Oliver, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Oliver (serio): Te oí hablando con Kara, y no me agrada la idea

Barry (molesto): Ya salió cierto, el no dejar irme era por Kara, no por los Dominadores

Oliver: Era por los Dominadores, y si podía evitar que dejes esta Tierra mejor

Barry: Como te dije, es decisión mía, perdón por afectarte así, pero no cambiaré de opinión

Oliver (nervioso): Pero Barry, tu perteneces aquí, aquí creciste, aquí obtuviste tus poderes, aquí nos conociste a todos y lo quieres dejar atrás

Barry: Todo nos lleva a lo mismo, sea por los dominadores o por Kara, pero no me quedaré, y la situación indica que será por los Dominadores

Oliver (asustado): Barry, no lo hagas

Barry: Sabes que no tengo otra opción; soy yo, o todos los que saldrán lastimados por el combate, ya tengo mucho encima para agregarle eso

Oliver: Pues la compartiremos contigo, no te irás Barry

Barry (serio) ¿Con los Dominadores o con Kara?, pues una voy a elegir para irme, y nadie cambiara eso, ni siquiera tú

* * *

 

Sara regresa de la Waderider, ve a Curtis y a Jax enlazar la señal a la instalación, al hacerlo se muestra la ubicación de las naves en la Tierra, 2 en América, 1 en Asia, y 1 en África; al revisar las señales ve la principal encima de Ciudad Central

Felicity (nerviosa): Oigan, parece que se preparan para algo grande

Todos van a los monitores y ven el desplazamiento de las naves

Lyly: Tratemos de ver si podemos descubrir donde están en tierra

Thea (sorprendida): Oliver, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Oliver (decaído): Esta decidido, no se quedará

Oyen unos pasos y ven a Barry dirigirse a la salida

Joe (asustado): Barry, no lo hagas

Barry: Saben que tengo que, yo los traje aquí, ahora yo los haré irse, depende de ustedes ahora mantener las cosas en orden, fue un gusto conocerlos a todos y pelear a su lado, protejan a tantos como puedan

Oliver (serio): Barry, no te dejaré hacerlo

Barry (frustrado): Si Oliver, ¿Tú que ejército?

Se voltea y ve a todos juntos frente a él con los brazos cruzados

Dig: Sabemos que quieres arreglar las cosas con Flashpoint, pero deja atormentarte Barry, no debes hacerlo

Mick: No soy un héroe y lo sabes, pero no quiero ver a otro miembro de un equipo sacrificarse

Barry (sonriendo): Es gracioso considerando que Mick nos relación como si fuéramos una banda de criminales, pero veo el esfuerzo

Kara: Es porque no queremos perderte Barry

Nate: Y lo sabes en el fondo que esto no terminará tan fácil

Cisco: Es verdad, al parecer nuestro viajecito a 1951 no resulto como esperábamos, los Dominadores hicieron el trato debido a que vio que los metas somos peligrosos, pero capaz de controlarse, y todos sabemos que es lo que te harán Barry; sé qué haces esto por ser el héroe, pero para mí no eres un héroe, eres mi amigo; ahora deja de hacerte el payaso y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer

Barry (confundido): ¿Y cómo esperan que lo hagamos?

Prof. Stein: Con un emulador de dolor, lo disparos para que cause un dolor tremendo a los Dominadores

Rene: Créeme, funciona muy bien

Wally: Y no lo lograremos sin ti

Kara: Sabes que tenemos razón Barry, ahora, hay que parar una invasión

Kara le acerca su mano, la cual Barry se queda viendo un momento, levanta la vista a Kara y la ve con una sonrisa que se le contagia tomándola con fuerza, luego soltándola por el dolor

Barry: ¡Au!

Kara (nerviosa): Perdón

Oliver (sonriendo): Felicity, ¿Dónde están?

Felicity: Tenemos uno aquí en Ciudad Central, hay otro en Chile, una en Rusia, y otra en Nigeria; la de aquí es la principal, lo muestra la información que recibimos de la antena, y parece que se abre, (asustada): Creó que es una bomba

Sara: Me encargó de ella

Barry (serio): El resto debemos mantener a los que bajaron ocupados

Kara (contenta): ¿Debemos?

Barry (sonriendo): ¡Debemos!, andando todo mundo

Oliver (gritando): Ya lo escucharon, equípense

 


	21. Héroes vs Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llego la hora de que demuestren de lo que están hechos, pues los Dominadores no se detendrán por nada

**Héroes vs Aliens**

 

Los Dominadores se desplazan por Ciudad Central a un lugar en específico, un techo en el cual se encuentran Barry, Oliver, Dig, Nate, Mick, Amaya, Rene, Evelyn, Rory, Curtis, Thea y Wally, llegan Kara, Ray y Jax volando y quedan flotando sobre ellos

Los Dominadores se comienzan a agrupar en el otro lado del techo rugiendo, pero ellos no se inmutan

Barry (gritando): ¡Andando!

Los 15 van contra los Dominadores y ellos también atacan, Barry y Wally usan su velocidad y alejan a varios Dominadores; Kara usa su visión de calor, Jax lanza bolas de fuego, Ray dispara sus rayos de fotones derribando a los que alcanzan; Oliver, Thea y Evelyn disparan flechas bengala para frenar el movimiento de los Dominadores, Nate, Amaya, Curtis y Rory se abren paso dejando a Dig, Thea, Rene, Evelyn y Mick libre paso a sus disparos; Oliver usa su arco para desequilibrar los; Wally derriba a los que se juntan en el centro del techo con apoyo de Ray, Jax, Nate y Curtis les bloquean el paso a los que van llegando permitiéndole a Barry ponerles el emulador

Oliver y Mick se ponen de espaldas reteniendo a los que embisten a los demás siendo cubiertos por Kara desde arriba, Rory y Amaya crean círculos de Dominadores facilitándole el desplazamiento a Barry en el tejado

La nave principal de los Dominadores suelta la bomba contra metas, la cuál es una esfera gigante, al ir cayendo es alcanzada por la Waderider, la cuál es piloteada por Sara y Cisco

Cisco (asustado): ¿Si tienes algo para eso verdad?

Sara (seria): Por supuesto

Sara activa el rayo tractor de la Waderider frenando la caída de la bomba el cuál se ve como una luz azul bajo la nace, pero es tan grande que sigue cayendo jalando consigo a la Waderider

Cisco (sarcástico): Eso parece que no sirvió

Sara (molesta): No me digas, Gideon, desvía toda la potencia al rayo tractor, salvo la del motor

Gideon: Entendido capitán

La luz del rayo tractor se expande e intensifica el brillo, pero sólo logra hacer la caída más lenta, pero siguen cayendo muy rápido

Sara (preocupada): Gideon, ¿Qué pasa?

Gideon: La bomba es demasiado grande, el rayo tractor con trabajo puede sujetarla ralentizando su caída

Sara: Eso es malo, pero aún tenemos algo, Firestorm, me oyes

Jax se aleja un poco del combate para oír claramente a Sara

Jax: White Canary, aquí Firestorm, ¿Qué ocurre?, estamos ocupados aquí abajo

Sara: Jax, la bomba de los Dominadores es muy grande, la Waderider con trabajo puede sujetarla, necesitaré que te encargues de ella, pero apúrate, no sé cuánto podemos frenarla

Jax comienza a volar hacia la bomba, al llegar a la parte más alta de ella se agacha para poder estar sobre la bomba

Jax: Esperó que no se refiera a lo que creó

Prof. Stein: Creó que quiere que trans-mutemos la bomba a algo que no lastime a nadie debajo

Jax (frustrado): Temía que fuera eso

Jax pone sus manos sobre la bomba y empieza a enviar energía atreves de ella esperando trans-mutarla, tan rápido como se pueda

En el techo los Dominadores cada vez abarcan más espacio, pero casi todos tienen un emulador, Dig y Rene se juntan con Thea y Evelyn disparando a los Dominadores que se van acercando; Ray, Nate y Wally juntan a los Dominadores para que Mick y Curtis logren detenerlos

Oliver derriba a cada Dominador que se le cruza en su camino, pero al quedar junto a la orilla se le acercan 3 Dominadores, derriba a 2 de ellos, pero al atacar al tercero se le terminan las flechas del carcaj, sujeta su arco con la mano derecha y golpea al Dominador, saca volando a Oliver del techo lanzándolo contra la calle, antes de llegar al suelo es detenido por Kara, ella lo lleva devuelta al techo, al voltear y ver la cara que tiene se inquieta un poco

Oliver (confundido): ¿Todo bien?

Kara (molesta): Algo, tengo súper oído recuerdas

Oliver (sorprendido): Oh, ya entendí

Kara (seria): Luego vemos eso

Sale disparada al aire para seguir combatiendo a los Dominadores, Oliver se va al centro del lugar con el resto, al ver que se acerca un gran número de Dominadores, Amaya sujeta su tótem invocando al elefante, sale contra los ellos seguida de Nate, Oliver, Rory, Rene y Wally; entre todos combate a los que se juntan en el centro para crear una barrera a los que llegan, Barry se frena detrás de todos inhalando profundamente

Barry: Listo, todos aquí tiene el emulador, vamos por el resto

Felicity: Bien parece ser un trabajo para Supergirl, siguiente parada, Rusia

Kara se va por el océano hacia Rusia, mientras Barry corre por toda la costa hacia Chile

Barry (sarcástico): Gracias Felicity, no me siento para nada ofendido

Felicity (nerviosa): Digo, Supergirl y Flash, es una…

Lena: Ya déjalo así; Barry, con esa ruta vas a Chile, y Kara a Rusia, eso les deja Nigeria suelto

Barry: Entendido, Kara sólo ponles los emuladores, no pelees, ok, iré a Chile, nos vemos en Nigeria; les avisaré cuando todos lo tengan

Oliver: Ok, ya oíste Overwatch, espera su señal

Felicity (asustada): Espero que no tarde

Oliver: Igual yo, el resto, distraigámoslos tanto como podamos

Rene: Ya lo oyeron, no se contengan

Mick (gritando): Ya era hora

Mick dispara su arma a diestra y siniestra, los demás siguen frenando a los Dominadores que tratan de llegar al techo, pero de a poco comienzan a rodearlos

Kara vuela bajo por las calles poniéndoles los emuladores a cada Dominador con el que se cruza a toda velocidad para evitar se vista; Barry recorre las calles de Chile pasando junto a los Dominadores sólo como un destello momentáneo de luz, los 2 van a toda velocidad hacia Nigeria encontrándose a medio camino

Kara: Aquí hay muchos

Barry: Lo sé, pero ahí que apurarnos

Kara: Separémonos, tú ve a la derecha, yo voy a la izquierda

Barry: Bien, te veo en Ciudad Central

Kara asiente y se separan ambos recorren las calles y el campo interceptando y colocando los emuladores, Kara al terminar se va a Ciudad Central, Barry se frena y la ve volar, sonríe antes de comunicarse con el resto

Barry: Aquí Flash, terminamos, actívenlo

Felicity: Listos, Oliver, ¿Lo hago?

Oliver derriba al Dominador que tiene en frente y ve a los demás que empiezan a superarlos

Oliver: ¡Hazlo!

Felicity presiona el botón rojo causándole dolor a todos los Dominadores, se agarran la cabeza debido a esto dejando de atacarlos

Lena: Si funciona, no se están moviendo, parece que no lo toleran muy bien; Firestorm, sigo detectando la bomba, ¿Qué ocurre?

Jax (frustrado): Es muy grande, no puedo

Cisco: Tienes, la nave se está partiendo

Sara: Jax, la Waderider no va a aguantar mucho, tienes que hacerlo, puedes hacerlo

Prof. Stein: Ellos tienen razón, somos los únicos que pueden hacer esto, somos Firestorm, es hora de sacar todo ese poder, por mi hija, por mi esposa, por su madre Jefferson, por nuestros amigos ahí abajo, demos todo por ellos, juntos

Jax: Ok, gray, hagamos lo

Jax levanta los brazos, crea una bola de energía y la estampa contra la bomba, fluye toda esa energía por ella junto con toda la que está sacando, provocando que la bomba se convierta en agua cayendo a toda velocidad contra la ciudad mojando todo a su paso

Cisco (emocionado): Si, lo hicieron, (sorprendido): ¿Pueden hacer eso?

Sara (contenta): Claro que pueden

Los Dominadores al ver eso comienzan a alejarse ingresando a la nave

Amaya: Se marchan

Felicity: No sólo ahí, en todo el mundo

Felicity oprime el botón azul apagando los emuladores, mientras ven las señales desaparecer del mapa de la Tierra

Lena: Funcionó, se van, se van del planeta

Los 15 se agrupan en el techo viendo la nave salir del planeta, Oliver sujeta el hombro de Barry, lo sacude mientras sonríe y luego lo suelta

Oliver (orgulloso): Lo hiciste amigo

Barry: No Oliver

Kara (sonriendo): Lo hicimos todos

Felicity y Lena chocan ambas manos emocionadas; Sara se hecha en la silla soltando un suspiro y Cisco grita de alegría, todos suben a la Waderider para regresar a la instalación alegres de vencer a los Dominadores


	22. Visitas inesperadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La amenaza acaba de ser derrotada, los Dominadores se fueron y se puede descansar, solo queda lidiar con 3 invitados de ultima hora

**Visitas inesperadas**

 

La Waderider llega a la instalación en la cual encuentran a Felicity, Lena, Joe e Iris hablando muy animadamente, al adentrarse ven que Lyla está con ellos

DIg (sorprendido): Lyla, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lyla: Les tengo sorpresas, A.R.G.U.S. se encargo de que el mundo vea lo que han hecho por él, todos se los agradecen

Oliver: Es un placer, pero no entiendo eso en que nos ayuda, todos saben de lo que somos capaces

Lyla: Lo sé, pero eso no quita el efecto que tuvo ahí afuera

Sara: Uh, es cierto, pero siento que no sólo viniste a felicitarnos y ver que no morimos en el intento

Lyla: Correcto, y me alegro de que no se quitaran los trajes, ya que hay alguien que quiere agradecérselos en persona

Cisco: ¿Quién?, bueno, ya que queremos tener este lugar, lo más privado posible

Lyla: No te garantizo eso, pero veremos que hacer

Oliver: Lyla, ¿Quién viene?

* * *

 

La instalación estaba llena de sillas llena de agentes, militares y gente de prensa, en la parte de hasta atrás se encuentran Joe, Iris, HR, Caitlyn, Lena, Lyly, Felicity y Clarisa viendo el evento; hasta adelante hay una plataforma en la cual están los demás; Rene, Dig, Ray, Rory, Nate, Amaya, Cisco, Evelyn, Barry, Kara, Oliver, Curtis, Jax, Sara, Mick, Wally y Thea; en ese orden; y en medio de ellos un poco más a la orilla junto al micrófono esta la nueva presidenta, comenzando un discurso sobre lo acontecido con los Dominadores

Presidenta: Es un honor poder estar aquí frente a todos ustedes, aunque también es una lastima debido a lo acontecido por mi predecesor, pero sé que a pesar de ser algo trágico, fue la chispa que dio fuerza, esperanza, valor y voluntad a todos aquellos que tenían los medios para confrontar esta amenaza, y se unieron para hacerlo, puede que sólo haya visto en acción a muy pocos de ellos, pero si se una cosa, ya sea que usen una máscara o no, ya sea que tengan poderes o no, todos ellos son héroes, todos ellos han peleado no sólo por los presentes, sino por todo el planeta, por todo nuestro mundo, así solo me queda decir, que gracias por haber tomado este riesgo y demostrar que la era de los héroes aún prevalece

Todos los que oían el discurso se pararon mientras aplaudían por lo dicho, HR hace un silbido provocando la risa de más de uno de ellos

Mick: Es un idiota

Wally: Lo es, pero también es muy amigable

Mick: Si, oye, ¿Soy yo o está muy candente?

Sara mira a la presidenta de arriba abajo muy detenida mente antes de voltear levemente hacia Mick

Sara: Lo está

Mick: Genial

Barry (sarcástico): A esto te referías con una gran despedida a Flash de este mundo

Kara (sonriendo): No tan grande, pero si, una inigualable

Barry: Irme como un héroe, sin duda no hay nada igual

Rene: ¿Con esto se lidia a diario en este trabajo?

Dig: No, esto son los mejores días, lo que enfrentamos a diario, eso es sólo otro día normal

Ray: ¿Vas comenzando verdad?

Rene: Eh hecho esto desde que cayo Damien Darhk

Ray: Por así decirlo

Dig (confundido): Ah, ¿De qué hablas?

Ray: Viajo en el tiempo se les olvido

Dig y Rene: ¡Ah!

* * *

 

Tras la partida de todos solo quedan los héroes teniendo una celebración por el triunfo contra los Dominadores; Felicity sostiene una botella de champaña en sus manos con Oliver, Dig y Sara a su derecha y Barry, Kara y Ray a su izquierda, al destaparla da un grito de susto, pero luego comienza a servir en las copas

Felicity (nerviosa): Siempre me aterra que me lastime un dedo al tratar de abrirla

Kara: Déjame hacerlo la próxima vez, siempre me ponen a destaparla

Lena: Pues tendré que invitarte a mis próximas reuniones que allá donde se tenga que destapar las botellas

Kara (sonriendo): Pero no abuses

Los demás comienzan a reír mientras se acercan para que les sirvan la champaña, todos comienzan a formar sus grupos de conversación cuando Kara lleva Barry al fondo del lugar

Barry (confundido): ¿Qué pasa para que me sacaras así?

Kara: Es sobre nuestro plan, creó que hay que esperar, irnos mañana, no ahora, así podrás despedirte de la manera correcta

Barry: Tienes razón, irnos a mitad de una celebración cuando no sabes cuando los verás otra vez, si, creó que no planeamos bien esto al comienzo, pero lo genial es que sólo planeamos eso así no hay forma de que nos salga mal

Kara (riendo): Sí, lo malo es que somos buenos para complicarnos hasta lo fácil

Barry (riendo): Aún lo que es improbable que eso ocurra

Tras reírse se dan un leve beso para volver con los demás que parecen no notar su ausencia

Un auto del gobierno se detiene en el interior de la instalación llamando la atención de todos, de él baja el agente Sanders junto con 3 hombres, al adentrarse es detenido por Nate

Sanders: Heywood, que sorpresa

Nate (serio): Sr. Heywood con usted, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Sanders: Nada más vengo a ver cómo están las cosas

Barry (sarcástico): Pues no veo nada distinto

Sanders: No negaré que subestime su intelecto Sr. Allen, encontró una forma de vencerlos, pero sabemos que no termino este evento tan fácil

Dig (serio): Pues estaremos listos, todos nosotros

Kara: Y creó que le encontré la forma de contribuir, le mencioné a la presidente sobre una instalación de observación y control en la variación que sufre la atmósfera siendo observada desde el Ártico, y lo recomendé para que forma parte de los que estén en la instalación

Kara le sonríe, mientras Sanders pone una cara mitad de sorpresa y mitad de ira, se regresa al auto junto con los hombres que bajaron con él, al salir todos miran a Kara con orgullo y Barry le pasa su brazo por los hombros riendo junto con ella

Barry: Quien te viera eh Kara

Los demás comienzan a dispersarse cuando Cisco y Felicity se acercan a Kara y a Lena con sonrisas en sus rostros mostrándoles 2 dispositivos pequeños circulares, con 2 botones, uno rojo y uno azul

Cisco: Chicas les tenemos algo, estos son dispositivos que pueden recrear mi poder, un puente entre el multiverso

Felicity: Pero no es a cualquier parte, crea para un puente en específico, entre su mundo y el nuestro

Cisco: Así podrán venir cuando gusten usando el botón azul, con el rojo podrán contactar a quien quieran por cualquier cosa

Kara y Lena los toman asombradas de lo que le acaban de decir, miran los dispositivos sonriendo de saber que pondrán ir y venir a su antojo

Kara (impactada): Guau, es sorprendente

Lena: Ya lo creó, literalmente tenemos en nuestras manos un aparato que crean portales interdimesionales, es increíble esto, ¿Y funcionan?

Cisco: Si, puedes abrirlo si quieres

Kara (nerviosa): Mejor esperemos hasta mañana

Lena (confundida): ¿Hasta mañana?, Kara, ¿Qué hay de casa?

Kara: Estamos a mitad de una celebración, y si pudo soportar nuestro mundo todo este tiempo sin Supergirl, podrá soportar otra noche, y cuando volvamos, cambiaremos las cosas a lo grande

Lena: ¿Algo te detiene?, no es así

Kara (riendo): No, ¿Cómo crees?

Lena: ¡Entonces es alguien!

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, no

Lena (sonriendo): Si, es eso

Felicity (sarcástica): Oh, ¿Quién te volvió loca eh?

Cisco: Nunca entenderé a las mujeres

Barry (riendo): Créeme, tengo super velocidad y ni yo las entiendo bien, aún

Kara (sarcástica): Eres rápido, pero muy lento en ciertas cosas

Ese comentario provoco que Lena, Cisco y Felicity se rían, mientras Barry pone cara de indignación antes de reírse

Barry: Oh, eso lo veremos, eh, chica de acero

Kara: Mejor deja de hablar y comienza a actuar, velocista escarlata

Ambos se miran mientras Cisco mueve la cabeza entre uno y otro antes de quedarse con la boca abierta

Cisco (sorprendido): Oh, ya entendí; (frustrado): Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Caitlyn el año pasado, ya no derrochen miel

Los 4 se ríen con el comentario de Cisco, pero Barry decide hacerle caso jalando a Kara hacia él, Kara rodea el cuello de Barry mientras se besan, unos cuantos se voltean hacia ellos, unos sonriendo y otros sorprendidos; al separarse ambos no pueden ocultar sus sonrisas

Cisco (emocionado): Guau, será divertido ver cómo se desarrolla una relación a larga distancia dimensional

Barry y Kara comparten una mirada de nervios que confunden a Lena, Cisco y Felicity

Felicity (confundida): Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?

Barry y Kara (nerviosos): Ah, bueno, ah, nosotros…

Un ruido extraño desconcierta a todos, Kara usa su oído para tratar de saber que lo ocasiono, mientras Barry su vista de velocista para tratar de verlo moverse, el ruido se oye otra vez volteando a donde ven caer una pantalla

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué fue eso?

Barry: No lo sé, pero pude ver una luz blanca

Lena: Kara, ¿No oíste algo?, ¿Pasos, un latido?

Kara: Ahora que lo dices ahí momentos donde oigo pasos

Cisco: ¿Qué puede ser capaz de algo así?

Barry (sorprendido): Sólo, alguien, es…

Barry se ve interrumpido al desaparecer en medio de esa luz

Oliver: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kara: Me pareció ver algo como metal, un momento, creen que sea

Sara: ¿Quién?

Caitlyn y Cisco (asustados): ¡Savitar!

* * *

 

Savitar corre por toda Ciudad Central llevando a Barry del pecho, lo estampa contra una pared, luego con la de enfrente, llevándose a Barry de una pared a otra hasta terminarlas; vuele correr y lanza a Barry por un campo recorre el campo y patea a Barry hasta un árbol, el cual atraviesa destrozando el tronco, lo sujeta del cuello y vuelve a correr dejándolo en el techo de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Savitar: Vaya sorpresa te di, eh, Flash

Barry: Eh recibido peores, Savitar

Barry corre hacia Savitar, pero es detenido fácilmente, Savitar vuelve emprender la carrera por Ciudad Central

* * *

 

Cisco trae puesta sus gafas tratando de predecir la carrera de Savitar y rescatar a Barry, pero no logra verlo

Kara (frustrada): Cisco, ¿Qué pasa?

Cisco (nervioso): No es tan fácil como parece

Oyen un estruendo, al voltearse todos ve a Barry que parece flotar, excepto Wally que puede ver a Savitar

Wally (asustado) Es más grande en la realidad

Ray (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Caitlyn: Por alguna razón no podemos verlo

Cisco: Parece que tiene algo que ver con los velocistas que sólo ellos pueden verlo

Kara: Averigüémoslo

Kara usa su visión para ver todo a super velocidad, al hacerlo su asusta al ver a Savitar, un ser grande hecho de metal, Kara usa su aliento en el brazo que sujeta a Barry ralentizándolo logrando que los demás logren distinguir la zona congelada y los detalles del brazo de Savitar

Sara (sorprendida): ¿Qué es eso?

Una bola de fuego se estrella contra el lugar provocando que Savitar suelte a Barry, voltean hacia arriba y ve a Firestorm volando hacia Savitar, le arroja otra bola la cual logra chocar con su pecho, Kara vuelve a usar su aliento helado, para congelar a Savitar por completo

Ray (sorprendido): Eso, si es grande

Barry corre por el lugar y les entrega a todos sus armas, Oliver toma una flecha explosiva y apunta a Savitar

Oliver (molesto): Respóndele a la dama, ¿Qué eres Savitar?

Savitar quiebra el hielo liberándose, pero conserva varios trozos con los cuales pueden ver donde esta

Savitar: Soy Savitar, el dios de la velocidad, y Flash, ni ninguno de ustedes detendrán mi ascenso, gracias por ocuparse del problema alienígena, pero termino el descanso

Barry: Te detendremos

Savitar: No lo creó, recuerda, yo soy el futuro; todo paso que des, es historia para mí, cada pensamiento que tengas, es recuerdo para mí

Evelyn: Suficiente charla

Le suelta una flecha explosiva en el pecho, pero apenas le causó daño, provocando que se asuste un poco

Savitar: Siempre tan imprudente niña, no puedes dañar a un dios

Kara (enojada): Y que tal yo

Kara se lanza contra Savitar, lo golpea en el pecho lanzándolo contra la pared, Savitar corre contra Kara, pero su golpe apenas la afecta, un rayo de fotones de Ray lo golpea en la cara segándolo un poco, Kara lo sujeta mientras vuela y lo lanza contra el piso, Savitar se repone y esquiva fácilmente los ataques de todos, golpea a todos dejándolos tirados en el suelo, Kara logra sujetar el brazo de Savitar y frenar su golpe, lo lanza y lo estrella contra la pantalla, al levantarse saca la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, corre alrededor de Kara y le arroja un relámpago el cual saca de balance a Kara, la embiste con el brazo izquierdo siendo frenado con su aliento helado, la levanta y la suelta contra el piso, se repone rápido, pero Savitar al atacar con la cuchilla el muslo de su pierna derecha, la atraviesa fácilmente sorprendiendo y asustando a todos

Kara (gritando): ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Barry (asustado): ¡Kara!

Barry se lanza contra Savitar pero es frenado al ser golpeado a super velocidad, cuando el piso se empieza a congelar y Savitar pierde el balance, al voltearse todos ven a Caitlyn con humo frío en las manos

Caitlyn (furiosa): ¡Basta!

Caitlyn dispara ráfagas de hielo de sus manos congelando a Savitar provocando que el hielo que lo envuelve se rompa lentamente

Savitar: No hay lugar en el te escondas de mi Flash, ya sea aquí, o en la de tu querida kriptoniana, no puedes esconderte ni huir de mí, pero no voy a matarte, voy a destruirte

Savitar sale corriendo del lugar sin que puedan detenerlo, HR le pone unos inhibidores a Caitlyn bloqueando sus poderes evitando que Killer Frost tome el control, al controlarse corre hacia Kara y ve una gran herida en su pierna

Caitlyn (asustada): ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Kara (asustada): No lo sé, no sé cómo lo logro


	23. Dispersión momentánea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la gran sorpresa de Savitar, sus diurnas tareas de héroes al vuelto, pero primero deben ponerse al corriente con Savitar y enfrentar sus amenazas por separado, en sus territorios

**Dispersión momentánea**

 

Caitlyn está vendando la pierna de Kara y revisando los estudios de los demás, mientras ellos tratan con sus heridas superficiales tras el ataque de Savitar

Lyly (confundida): Creí que eras invulnerable, ¿Cómo es que tienes una herida así?

Kara (preocupada): No lo sé, sólo hay una cosa que puede herirme, pero es de mí Tierra, y me debilita estar junto a ella, pero no me sentí así

Felicity (confundida): ¿Cómo que te debilita?

Barry: Eso la hace sentir como si estuviera enferma

Kara: Y es capaz de herirme como lo hizo Savitar, se llama kriptonita, un mineral radioactivo de mí planeta, pero es de color verde, y con estar cerca de él me mareo; por eso la preocupación, Savitar no tiene kriptonita

Oliver: Entonces si hay algo que te lástima, pero te permite saber cuándo está cerca, pero si Savitar no la usa, significa que hay algo aquí que si puede herirte

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Qué puede herir a un kriptoniano y que ninguno lo sepamos, o capaz de bloquear su radiación y no saber que la trae?

Kara: No sirve así, si no sale la radiación no me afecta, ya que trae como un armazón que impide que toque mis células, así no hace nada

Ray: Además, Savitar dijo que era el futuro, ¿Y si es cierto eso?

Prof. Stein: Significa que tenemos que encargarnos, significa que está cambiando el tiempo

Sara: Pero si es cierto, no se arriesgaría a que lo supiéramos, más sabiendo que las leyendas nos encargamos de combatir a quien hace eso

Barry: Algo me dice que Savitar no les teme, se hace llamar el dios de la velocidad

Dig: Sea un dios o no, parece ser que es una gran amenaza

Jax: ¿Qué tanto ha hecho este Savitar?

Barry: Tiene unos seguidores, como un culto, parece ser que el mejor de ellos tiene el nombre de Alquimia, y una piedra capaz de darle a las personas poderes, convertirlos en metas; darles las habilidades que tenían en Flashpoint

Nate (sorprendido): Wow, espera, ¿Savitar sabe de Flashpoint?

Barry (preocupado): Si, y no sabemos cómo

Cisco: Nadie fuera de nosotros sabe sobre Flashpoint, o al menos eso creímos hasta que hizo su aparición

Sara: Flashpoint es un evento de cambio en el tiempo, parece que Savitar intenta fundirla con esta línea del tiempo, significa que tenemos que detenerlo, todos, si es realmente un dios no será fácil de vencer

Mick: Siempre quise patearle el trasero a una deidad

Nate: Si, pero hay que actuar con cautela, que tenga los medios para fundir Flashpoint aquí, y ser capaz de herir a Kara no es buena señal

Rene: ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Amaya: Una táctica en estas situaciones es conocer muy bien a tu enemigo

Cisco: Veremos que conseguimos, dice que no tenemos donde ocultarnos, pero quien se oculta

Mick: No era a nosotros

Caitlyn: Mick tiene razón, iba más hacia Barry

HR: ¿A qué se refería a ocultarte aquí o con la kriptoniana?, ¿Qué es kriptoniana?

Lena: La especie de Kara, pero es de otra Tierra, sé que sería un buen escondite, pero, ¿Porque lo usaría Barry de escondite?

Oliver (frustrado): Veo que no se los han dicho

Kara (molesta): No comiences

Prof. Stein (confundido): Ah, ¿Qué ocurre?

Todos miran confusos a Barry y a Kara, salvo Oliver que los mira seriamente, cuando Felicity parece sorprenderse desconcertando a todos

Felicity (sorprendida): Las miradas que se dieron mientras festejábamos, cuando Cisco menciono una relación a larga distancia; (nerviosa): No planeaban hacerla larga distancia, ¿Cierto?

Kara (nerviosa): No, no planeamos tenerla

Dig (confundido): ¿Entonces?

Barry (incomodo): Yo, iba a irme con ella

Joe (sorprendido): ¿Qué ibas a irte?

Iris: Barry, ¿Por qué?

Barry: Ya lo habíamos hablado, antes de ir con Sanders, antes de saber del trato

Caitlyn: Casi dejas que los Dominadores te maten por lo que le harían a la Tierra, y nos estas diciendo que la ibas a dejar, ¿Realmente te ibas a entregar?

Barry (molesto): Si, iba a hacerlo

Oliver: Eso es verdad, le di con todo lo que tenía e igual iba a entregarse

Kara: Ni yo lo convencí, todos lo hicimos, y con suerte

Barry: Ya basta si, oigan, les diré lo mismo que le dije a Oliver, es mi vida, mi elección

Mick: Pues vaya elección, vida con falda

Kara (molesta): ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Barry: Calma Kara, tranquila

Felicity: Pues vaya que lo que te dije en las ruinas lo tomaste bien, eh

Barry (sorprendido): Espera,  ¿Felicity te dio la idea?

Felicity: Le dije de lo que serías capaz por los que amas, y puf

Barry (incomodo): Oh, vaya

Gideon: Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos una situación

Sara: ¿Es serio?

Gideon: Al Capone en los 20, evito la prisión, el agente encargado no se reporto

Nate (asustado): Oh, eso, es malo

Barry mueve la cabeza a Sara para hablar en privado, ambos se alejan para evitar ser oidos

Sara: Tranquilo Barry, haremos esto, atenderemos esto y volveremos

Barry: Ok; llévense a Wally, Jax y el Prof. Stein me comentaron con que se están enfrentando, conozco al velocista, se llama Eobard Thanwne, no es fácil de vencer, Sara, creí que lo matamos, pero sigue volviendo, por eso quiero que Wally los acompañe, por si se enfrentan a él

Sara: Tranquilo Barry, no te preocupes, ya no te metas en problemas, ahora tienes una misión, descubrir lo que puedas sobre este Savitar hasta que regresemos, y creó que tener un velocista si nos sería útil

Barry: Bueno, ayudo como puedo

Sara: No te sientas mal, pero ahora, enfócate

Barry le asiente y ambos se reúnen con los demás

Oliver: Barry, ya lo discutimos, y volveremos rápido a Ciudad Star, como alcalde ya llevó mucho tiempo fuera

Felicity: Pero tranquilo, volveremos tan rápido como podamos, no vamos a dejarte hacer esto sólo

Barry: Gracias, y suerte

Wally (confundido): Barry, ¿Qué vaya con las leyendas?

Barry: Si, necesitan de un velocista para enfrentar a Thawne, y creó que estás listo para probar algo diferente, pero sigue las instrucciones de Sara, ok

Wally: De acuerdo Barry

Barry: Asegúrate de que todo permanezca como debe

Evelyn (nerviosa): Ah, Barry, crees que Kara pueda acompañarnos, es importante

Barry (confundido): ¿Y porque Oliver no me lo dijo él?

Evelyn (asustada): ¿Le dirás si te digo?

Barry (sorprendido): Oh, ven

Barry se lleva a Evelyn hasta Kara, la cual está sentada en la computadora distraída, pero Barry la interrumpe

Barry (incomodo): Kara, Evelyn te necesita, pero dinos que es tan importante

Kara: Espera; Lena, ven

Lena: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kara (nerviosa): Parece que tengo que hacer un viajecito a otra de las ciudades de esta Tierra, pero necesito, que te quedes con Barry, hasta que vuelva

Lena: Mira, entiendo el querer siempre ayudar, pero no soy así, aunque, ya que estamos aquí, me sirve para instruirme mejor en este tema del viaje interdimensional

Kara: Gracias, pero, ¿Qué es tan serio que requieras de mí?

Evelyn: Me odiarán, pero necesitó tu ayuda a arreglarlo, para evitar que Prometheus destruya al equipo de una forma muy fea


	24. Segundas oportunidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo Flecha vuelve a Ciudad Star para dar nuevas cuartadas al volver a Ciudad Central, pero primero deberán lidiar con lo que Prometheus planea, y la contingencia de Evelyn

**Segundas oportunidades**

 

Ciudad Star

El equipo Flecha regreso en la mañana a la ciudad, Oliver organizo una fiesta de Navidad en la alcaldía informando que no la pasará en la ciudad, en ella se encuentran Oliver, Felicity y Curtis; Dig, Rory, Evelyn y Rene se encuentran en el búnker para relajarse un rato

* * *

En la alcaldía de Ciudad Star, Oliver esta saludando a todos los invitados mientras Felicity se pasea por el lugar con su novio Billy, Curtis llevó a su esposo Paul mientras charlan con unos invitados de grandes compañías

Felicity: Oliver, mira, él es Billy

Oliver: Mucho gusto, Felicity nos a hablado mucho de ti

Billy: Oh, no sabía eso, ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Oliver: Sólo lo bueno, tranquilo, si no les molesta tengo un discurso que dar

Billy: Ok, no más, no los hagas como los de hace años, por lo que eh escuchado, eran muy inusuales

Oliver da una leve carcajada y se para en donde todos puedan verlo, toca con una cuchara la copa que tomo provocando que todos se callen y volteen a verlo

Oliver: Bueno, todos los alcaldes comúnmente hacen esto a la mera hora, pero como avise, no estaré estas fiestas en la cuidad, pero eso no debe dejar que nos impida seguir con lo que hacemos y con lo que nos gusta hacer, de estar con los que nos importan, puede que las cosas no salgan como uno las planea, pero no por eso debemos bajar los brazos, y no podemos perder la fe, y la esperanza, salud, y felices fiestas

Todos: ¡Salud!

Oliver vuelve hacia Felicity y Billy, que están hablando con Curtis y Paul, en el camino busca a Susan

Susan: El alcalde fuera de la ciudad, pues espero que no sea muy lejos

Oliver: No mucho, Ciudad Central, le prometí a un amigo estar hay unos días, y me pareció apropiado pasarlo en las fiestas

Susan: Pues que genial que estés con amigo; murió un familiar suyo, ¿Verdad?

Oliver: Su padre, pero tiene ya unos meses, lo lleva bien, pero nos juntaremos una gran banda de amigos allá, así que por eso no estaré

Susan: Ok, me alegra que apoyes a un amigo con eso, su primera navidad tras perder a su padre, debe ser duro, pero dejando las cosas tristes, por lo menos preséntame los que están aquí

Oliver: Con gusto

Oliver la guía hacía los demás que paran de hablar al verlos llegar

Billy: Sra. Williams, mucho gusto

Susan: Detective Malone, que sorpresa

Oliver: Si, el vino con mi amiga Felicity

Felicity: Hola, mucho gusto

Oliver: Y él es Curtis, con su esposo Paul

Susan (sorprendida): ¿Esposo?, guau, que gusto que encontraras a tu pareja ideal

Curtis (nervioso): Gracias, aunque no sé cómo tomarme eso

Con eso los demás sueltan una carcajada, luego Oliver comienza a mirar alrededor

Oliver (confundido): ¿Y Thea?

Felicity: Posiblemente este con Quentin, ya sabes para, algo

Curtis: Bueno, me temo que es hora de retirarnos

Paul: Si, es agradable estar en un evento de esta categoría, pero a veces como que, no sé

Susan: No te sientes bienvenido, es normal al no venir a estos eventos comúnmente, pero si estas aquí es por que te lo mereces

Paul: Lo sé, pero como dices, es normal sentirme así

Curtis: Bueno, cuídense

Felicity: Igual Curtis, nos vemos

Oliver, Felicity, Billy y Susan continúan hablando mientras Curtis y Paul salen de la alcaldía, pero se detienen a mitad de las escaleras

Curtis (confundido): ¿Qué pasa Paul?

Paul (nervioso): ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¿Cómo conociste a Oliver Queen?

Curtis: Lo conocí el año pasado por Felicity

Paul (confundido): ¿Y ella como lo conoció?

Curtis: Ya tienen años, pero oye, no estés mal, nos divertimos un poco, nos relajamos, y ahora, pasemos un gran momento

Paul: Por ahora, ¿Enserio tienes que irte a Ciudad Central?

Curtis: Ya te lo dije, sólo un tiempo, será rápido

Paul: ¿Y porque no puedo acompañarte?

Curtis: Es un asunto que pide algo de discreción, volveré cuando menos lo esperes, Ok

Paul asiente antes de darle un leve beso, que se ve interrumpido por Prometheus

Curtis (asustado): Paul, corre

Curtis embiste a Prometheus, cada golpe que lanza Curtis, Prometheus lo detiene, y viceversa, pero Prometheus acierta más golpes que Curtis, lo lanza cayendo de espaldas, usa sus brazos y se impulsa pateando en la cara de Prometheus con ambos pies, sujeta a Curtis por la muñeca izquierda y lo tira escaleras abajo, Prometheus camina lentamente hacia Paul y es detenido por los gritos de Curtis

Curtis (asustado): ¡Alto!, ¡Espera!, no lo lastimes

Prometheus se voltea hacia Curtis y le lanza una estrella que raspa el costado izquierdo de su cuello y se va tras eso

* * *

 

Evelyn entra en el búnker cargando unas cajas envueltas en papel navideño, una en rojo, otra en verde, y otra en azul; Dig y Rene están entrenando mientras Rory esta meditando

Evelyn: Me voy un rato y actúan como si esperábamos una alerta de combate

Rene: Como vimos en Ciudad Central, en donde estemos hay que estar preparados

Dig: Lo apoyo en eso, después de todo llevó mucho tiempo en este entorno

Evelyn (sonriendo): Ya lo creó, bueno, esto es para ustedes, la roja para Dig, la verde para Rene, y la azul para Rory, abran las en navidad

Los 3 toman sus cajas, Dig y Rory van y abrazan a Evelyn, cuando se voltean al oír algo rasgarse, los 3 ven a Rene quitándole el papel a la caja

Rene (serio): ¿Qué?, no soy bueno siguiendo instrucciones, y lo saben

Evelyn comienza a reírse y les hace señas con las manos para que los habrán, Rene al ver su regalo comienza a reírse

Rene (sonriendo): ¿Ya vieron?

Rene les muestra una bota navideña verde de tela y lleva escrito “Wild Dog" con hilo dorado; Rory muestra la suya en azul y tiene escrito “Ragman” en ella; la de Dig es roja y tiene escrito “Spartan”, esto causa que los 4 se rían

Dig: Gran detalle Evelyn

Evelyn (sonriendo): Gracias, les puse mucho empeño

Rory (riendo): Ya lo creó, vean las por detrás

Rory le da vuelta a su bota mostrando la parte trasera, en ella esta dibujado en gris la forma de la máscara del traje de Rory; Dig al voltear la suya ve que tiene dibujado un casco espartano en negro; Rene al darle la vuelta se comienza a reír al ver que en blanco esta dibujada la cara de un Bulldog

Rene: Oh, que rayos, ven acá

Rene jala a Evelyn a un abrazo de oso, al soltarla se sujeta la espalda mientras Rene se ríe

Evelyn (molesta): ¿Porqué de oso?

Rene: Me pareció bien

Los 4 comienzan a reírse, se calman cuándo suena el teléfono de Dig, al estar hablando su rostro va cambiando a confusión y sorpresa

Dig (llamada): ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué?, Entendido, gracias; (serio): Era Oliver, Prometheus apareció, atacó a Curtis saliendo de la fiesta en la alcaldía

* * *

 

En el hospital de Ciudad Star, Curtis se encuentra se encuentra en la cama del hospital y junto a él se encuentra Paul, ambos están callados cuando Oliver y Felicity entran

Felicity (preocupada): Curtis, ¿Estás bien?

Curtis: Si, solo un ladrón muy rudo

Paul (asustado): No, fue ese asesino, el de las estrellas, nos atacó en las escaleras de la alcaldía

Felicity (asustada): Hay no, Paul, el detective Malone esta afuera, si éstas en condiciones, ¿Crees poder responder unas preguntas?

Paul: Si, no hay problema

Paul sale siguiendo a Felicity hacia Billy mientras Oliver se acerca a Curtis

Oliver: Prometheus

Curtis (confundido): Si, y Oliver, me atacó como, bueno yo, como Curtis

Oliver: Eso significa que sabe que eres Mr. Terrific

Curtis: Si eso es cierto, entonces él…

Oliver (serio): Sabe que soy Green Arrow

* * *

 

Billy toma nota de lo que Paul le dice sobre el ataque de Prometheus

Billy: Bien, si recuerdas algo más, hagamelo saber, Ok

Paul: Ok, muchas gracias detective

Paul se retira del hospital mientras Felicity se acerca a Billy

Felicity: ¿Qué tan mal le fue a mi amigo?

Billy: Le fue bien, su esposo mencionó que el igual ira a Ciudad Central estos días, y creó que será mejor que te vayas ahora

Felicity (confundida): ¿Cómo que me vaya ahora?

Billy (serio): Ese asesino, Prometheus, como lo llamas, es peligroso, y el que los 2 vayan a la vez a Central no lo veo como coincidencia, creó que va tras lo que estén trabajando con Green Arrow, y eso hace que serás un blanco, si vas a Central, se que estarás a salvó de Prometheus

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Quieres que huya?

Billy: Debo hacer mi trabajo, y te quiero a salvó

Billy se va para tratar de encontrar pistas sobre Prometheus, Oliver se acerca por detrás tocándole el hombro

Oliver (confundido): Estará bien, pero el doctor dijo que tenia dicloserial

Felicity: Nunca oí de eso

Oliver pone una cara de duda la cuál Felicity entiende a la perfección

Felicity (sorprendida): Pero tú si, ¿Verdad?

Oliver (serio): Reunamos al equipo

* * *

 

Oliver: Prometheus al parecer es un miembro de la lista, Justin Claybord, lo se debido al reporte del doctor, Curtis tenía dicloserial, es la droga que esparció y cobró por la cura, hay entre yo, y lo maté, o eso creí

Dig: Si es cierto no sólo esta vivo, te esta retando

Felicity: Tengo una posible ubicación

Rene (molesto): Pues que esperamos, enseñemosle lo que pasa cuando lastiman a uno de nuestros amigos

Oliver (serio): Andando

* * *

 

En un edificio de seguridad abandonado una puerta explota, por ella entran Rene y Evelyn

Rene: Wild Dog y Artemis, entramos

Oliver y Dig pasan por el almacén usando las cuerdas de Oliver

Oliver: Green Arrow y Spartan listos, ¿Ragman?

Rory se encuentra en el garage del lugar con los vehículos que se quedaron

Rory: Ragman listo, no saldrá por el suelo

Oliver: Bien; Rene, Evelyn, esperen en su posición hasta que encontremos a Prometheus

Oliver y Dig se adentran en el lugar, al igual que Rene

Evelyn: Oye, dijo que permanezcamos aquí

Rene: El sabe que nunca le hago caso

Evelyn (sería): Pues vamos

Rene (confundido): ¿Estás segura?

Evelyn: Si, no le temo a Prometheus, y Flash me enseñó a siempre tener un haz bajo la manga

* * *

Felicity: Bien, Chicos creó que puedo guiarlos

Una puerta con gran seguridad se abre detrás de Oliver dejándolo seguir

Oliver (sorprendido): Eso fue rápido

Felicity (sería): Eso fue imposible, yo no lo hice

Oliver: Me está dejando entrar, estén preparados

Oliver entra en la habitación, un teléfono suena y se acerca a el, otro suena más adelante y se prende la luz mientras la puerta se cierra, junto a ella esta Prometheus

Oliver: Justin Claybord, le haz fallado a la ciudad

Prometheus: Igual que tú

Oliver le dispara una flecha la cuál Prometheus logra destruir en la trayectoria con una estrella

* * *

 

Felicity (nerviosa): Chicos, Green Arrow tiene problemas, Spartan, date prisa

Rene: Artemis y yo estamos en la escalera, llegaremos más rápido

Felicity: Ragman, estate listo si se te necesita

Rory: Enterado

* * *

Oliver pelea usando su arco mientras que Prometheus una espada, Prometheus salta sobre el escritorio mientras gira desconcertando a Oliver, dándole la oportunidad de desarmar a Oliver

Prometheus: Espere 4 años para esto

Un disparo le saca la espada de la mano, al voltear ve a Rene apuntándole

Rene (amenazante): Yo de ser tú, no intentaría nada

De repente las pistolas son quitadas de sus manos, al voltear se, ven a Evelyn que disparo una flecha a las armas de Rene, y les apunta con otra, Rene se mueve hacia Oliver, ambos sorprendidos

Oliver (molesto): ¿Porqué?

Evelyn: Porque eres un fraude, la ciudad necesita ser salvada, de ti

Evelyn les guiña el ojo derecho confundiendo a ambos, se voltea a ver a Prometheus que le asiente con la cabeza, Evelyn gira hacia Prometheus y le dispara una flecha bengala en el pecho pero salen chispas causando que se sorprenda y Prometheus la embista contra el escritorio atrás de ella

Prometheus: ¿Qué esperabas con esto?, no hay nadie que te tenga confianza ahora

Evelyn (serio): En eso te equívocas; (gritando): ¡Ahora Supergirl!

Eso confunde a los 3, la ventana a espaldas de Evelyn explota y de ella entra Kara, sujeta a Prometheus y lo estampa contra el suelo

Kara: ¿Están bien?

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kara (sería): Eso es un sí

Rene (gritando): Por detrás

Kara se voltea y ve a Prometheus que salta y la ataca con su espada, usa su visión de calor y derrite la espada nada más siendo salpicada con el metal derretido, Prometheus le arroja 3 estrellas que se rompen al tocar a Kara, ella le da un puñetazo en el pecho lanzado contra la pared

Rene: Ese era tu haz, impresionante

Prometheus: ¿Qué tal el mío?

Muestra un aparato en su mano, con el pulgar lo activa emitiendo un sonido muy agudo lastimando el oído de los 4, más los de Kara debido a sus poderes, saca 3 estrellas las cuales se las quita Dig con un disparo, y con otro daña el aparato deteniendo el sonido, Prometheus lanza una bengala al suelo segándolos y el dejando la habitación

Dig: Que alegría Kara

Kara: Igual, ahora silencio

Cierra los ojos confundiendo a Oliver y a Dig

Oliver: ¿Alguno enti…?

Rene levanta la mano y Kara abre los ojos

Kara: Sigue en el edificio; (sorprendida): Todavía en este piso

Evelyn: Andando, Rory, sube ahora

Los 5 corren tras Prometheus que es interceptado por Kara

Kara: Adonde vas

Prometheus lanza el puño derecho a un costado del rostro de Kara, con la izquierda detona una flecha junto a su cara segandola, al corre a la ventana es detenido por Rory

Rory (sarcástico): ¿Ibas a algún lado?

Rory pelea con Prometheus quien lo encierra contra la pared

Prometheus: Evelyn resultó más débil de lo esperado, pero tú tienes este poder, ¿Porqué usarlo con quienes causaron que tu familia muriera?

Rory: Porque evitaron que me convierta en alguien como tú

Rory lo golpea con el brazo derecho alejando a Prometheus, pero el lanza una estrella a Rory deteniendo su avanza, corre a la ventana y salta por ella cuando los demás llegan y Oliver se va a esa ventana no hay rastros de él, Evelyn va con Kara que se cubre con ambas manos los ojos

Evelyn: Casi, pero bueno, ¿Éstas bien?

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, no

Evelyn y Rory (sorprendidos): ¿Cómo que no?

Kara (asustada): Evelyn, no te distingo, veo todo borroso

* * *

 

En el búnker, Felicity esta alumbrado los ojos de Kara, la cual sigue la luz con dificultad

Felicity: Contacte a Caitlyn sobre los efectos de luz intensa, creó que sabe que fuiste tú ya que incluyó tu registro médico que hizo, y dijo que no le dirá a Barry, es mejor no angustiarlo, parece que una meta-humana de lo que llaman Tierra 2 le hizo lo mismo a Barry hace un año, pero a juzgar por lo leído y tus reacciones, a ti te fue mejor, creó que en 2 o 3 horas vas a ver bien otra vez

Kara (cabizbaja): Bueno, gracias

Oliver: Me alegra que aparecieras, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí en Ciudad Star?

Kara: Por Evelyn, me pidió ayuda, me quería contar el problema sólo a mí, pero la convencí de también contárselo a Barry

Felicity (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Barry sabía que Evelyn nos traicionó?

Evelyn: Le pedí que no les dijera, si no sabían podríamos sorprenderlo, lo cual logramos

Rene (serio): Si, después de que mandara a Curtis al hospital, y antes de escapar y dejar inútil a la alienígena rubia

Kara (molesta): Estoy ciega pero no sorda

Oliver (enojado): Basta, los 2; y tú, más te vale tener una buena razón para traicionarnos y luego armar todo esto

Evelyn: Le di sólo información sobre el equipo Flecha, no sabe nada de Barry y los demás, más lo que sabe de los noticieros; lo hice por ti, Oliver, por tu lista y lo que pasó con mis padres

Rory (confundido): ¿De tus padres?, la lista ya lo sabemos, pero no entiendo lo de tus padres

Kara: Barry me comentó que tenías una lista de gente mala, ¿De esa habla?

Oliver: Ya no le puedo contar nada o qué; esa lista tenía los nombres de las personas corruptas y peligrosas de la ciudad; en cuanto a los padres de Evelyn, era voluntarios en lo que tramaba Damian Darkh el año pasado, atacamos una de sus instalaciones, los padres de Evelyn estaban en ella, les tiramos el lugar encima

Dig: ¿Qué te hizo planear todo esto con Kara?

Evelyn: Barry, y tú protegiéndolo por Flashpoint, el como a pesar de romper una regla no dictada de ser un héroe, que es no ser egoísta y tomar decisiones sólo para ti, y el que tú, y Kara, y Felicity aún lo apoyaran, que lo perdonaran de inmediato, no lo sé, me hizo ver que si no nos apoyamos, y nos perdonamos por los errores, el darnos una segunda oportunidad, podrías ser como, bueno, yo, hacer lo que hice, por eso recurrí a Kara, sabía que mi error condenaba a los demás, pero sabía que no podría vencerla, no me esperé que te dañara los ojos, y perdón por eso

Kara (nerviosa): No te preocupes

Felicity (frustrada): Entiendo eso, pero eso no hace que te la demos tan fácil, Barry arreglo eso al renunciar a su felicidad, al tener que dejar que maten a sus padres, tú trajiste a Kara para pelear, pudiste decirnos y juntos idear un plan para sorprenderlo como lo hiciste, el error de Barry cambio nuestras vidas si, pero vaya que la suya se fue al demonio

Rene: El tuyo ya nos costo a 2 de los nuestros

Dig: Y Prometheus sabe quienes somos, y sabe quienes nos importan, le diste todo lo que necesita para hacer sufrir a todo el equipo por un odio a sólo uno de los integrantes, así que esperó entiendas la situación en la que estas

Evelyn: Prometheus no sabe donde ni como entrar aquí, estarán bien, y lo entiendo, sólo esperó que no me den caza

Oliver (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Evelyn: Que sé, que no puedo seguir en el equipo

Evelyn deja sus cosas en el escritorio y sale del búnker, siendo observada por los demás

Kara: ¿Se fue verdad?, guau, si el equipo de Barry esta mal, este es un caos

Oliver (serio): Kara, las cosas aquí no son como en tu Tierra, un lindo libro de cuentos, aquí si tenemos problemas

Kara (molesta): No Oliver, tu problema es que no puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tus amigos; aún no se que ve Barry de héroe en ti

Kara sale del búnker tanteando el lugar, hasta que Rory la ayuda a salir

Rene: Auch, pero ambos tienen puntos, Evelyn nos traicionó y no puede arreglarlo tan fácil, y Kara en que tienen que confiar en nosotros, o Prometheus, o Savitar si vamos a Central, podrán usarlo a su favor

Les llega un mensaje que Felicity al ver de quien era, se sorprende bastante

Felicity: Oigan, es Billy, encontró una imagen de un bebé en las cosas de Claybord, le avise de lo que tenemos, parece ser de 1980, o de esa década

Dig: La base de datos parece no saber quien es, pero, si es de esa década, fácil tiene 35 años

Oliver: Edad suficiente para tratar de vengar a su padre

* * *

 

Oliver está parado en el techo de un edificio en su traje de Green Arrow, de repente llega Thea en su traje de Speedy

Thea: Te eh estado buscando desde que me enteré de lo de Evelyn y Kara, y porque creí que ya nos iríamos a Ciudad Central, oí el discurso de Evelyn en la grabación de seguridad, y tienen razón, no es malo dar segundas oportunidades, pero es mejor saber quien las merece, y de que no confías en nadie

Oliver (ofendido): Eso es mentira

Thea: No lo crees y lo sabes, no te abres con nadie, y menos desde lo que te pasó en la isla, ni siquiera conmigo, o Dig, Felicity, o Barry; lo defendiste sin dudar por Flashpoint, pero no le tienes la confianza que dices, de tenerla lo dejarías entrar a tu pasado

Oliver (sorprendido): Thea, estamos lidiando con algo serió, no necesitó indagar en mi pasado ahora para…

Thea: ¿Para qué?, ¿Oliver?

Oliver (distante): Ya se donde está Prometheus

Thea (sorprendida): Llamaré al equipo

Oliver: No, el equipo esta sensible, y Kara esta incapacitada una media hora más, y yo cause esto, debo hacerlo sólo

Thea: Jamás lo vencerás sólo, lo sabes verdad

Oliver (serio): Entonces haré lo que dices

Oliver se va del techo dejando a Thea confundida con sus palabras

* * *

 

Evelyn guarda sus cosas en una mochila, al tomar una foto en la que están Curtis, Rene, Rory y ella, suelta una lágrima y la guarda, al abrir su puerta para irse ve a Oliver parado

Evelyn (sorprendida): ¡Oliver!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oliver (serio): Mencionaste que para ser un equipo debemos perdonar los errores y dar segundas oportunidades

Le tiende una mochila, al abrirla ve que es su traje de Artemis

Oliver: Demuéstrame que estas arrepentida de ayudar a Prometheus, y que te mereces una segunda oportunidad

* * *

 

Oliver y Evelyn entran en el edificio, al ir más adentro ven a un hombre tirado, Oliver lo voltea, al hacerlo ve que tiene una flecha en el cuerpo, levanta la vista y ve a otro hombre con una flecha en el pecho, Oliver se levanta levanta despacio

Evelyn (preocupada): Oliver, ¿Qué pasa?

Oliver (sorprendido): La recreo, la batalla que tuve aquí, cuando lo mate, a Justin Claybord, él no es Prometheus, es su hijo, pero no sabemos más

Evelyn (nerviosa): Entonces todo el edificio está como quedó esa noche hace 4 años, que lindo

Oliver: No te alejes de mí, Ok

Ambos avanzan por el lugar lleno de cuerpos, conforme pasan, los recuerdos de esa noche van llenando su cabeza, cuando llegan a una terraza, Oliver y Evelyn ven parado a Prometheus parado en donde Oliver recuerda dispararle a Justin Claybord

Prometheus: ¿Lo dudaste un momento antes de matarlo?, ¿O sólo era nombre que tachar de tu lista?

Oliver (serio): No podrás vencer

Prometheus: Lo dices por venir con esa niña cobarde

Evelyn (molesta): Dejame enseñarte de lo que soy capaz

Prometheus: Con gusto

Prometheus lanza una estrella a ellos que Oliver bloquea con su arco, Evelyn le dispara una flecha que destruye con su espada, Prometheus corre hacia la orilla con los 2 de cerca, Prometheus salta con Evelyn agarrando su pierna izquierda, mientras caen, Oliver agarra a Evelyn y lanza una flecha con cuerda, Prometheus y Evelyn pasan por la ventana, pero Oliver queda colgando de ella, Evelyn ayuda Oliver a subir perdiendo a Prometheus en el proceso

Oliver: Prometheus se fue

Evelyn: No dejaré que otro amigo sea lastimado

Oliver mueve la cabeza mostrando todos los espejos, ambos van caminando cuando oyen la voz de Prometheus

Prometheus: Te conozco Oliver, y llegó la hora de pagar por tus pecados, fue sencillo poner a Evelyn en tu contra, lástima que Flash la allá hecho cambiar de parecer

Ambos quedan sorprendidos al oír a Prometheus mencionar a Barry, causando que Oliver se detenga

Oliver: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Prometheus: Lo se todo sobre ti, quienes te importan, tus miedos, todo a quienes tocas morirán, y pronto te consumirá, porque tus pecados no es algo de lo que puedas escapar

Prometheus aparece detrás de Oliver, pero delante de Evelyn, y se asusta al verlo

Evelyn (gritando): ¡Oliver!, ¡Atrás!

Evelyn le dispara 3 flechas clavándoselas en el pecho, Prometheus atraviesa un espejo y cae muerto, Oliver ve caer a Prometheus, al voltear a Evelyn ve que su arco tambalear, indicando que está temblando, Oliver suelta su arco y va con Evelyn, se arrodilla frente a ella, le quita el arco y sujeta sus hombros

Oliver (nervioso): Oye, Evelyn, mírame, tranquila, se que es duró al comienzo, y más a tu edad, pero tranquila, estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo

Evelyn abraza a Oliver, al hacerlo puede sentir claramente su miedo, y que tan fuerte está temblando

Evelyn (asustada): Lo maté Oliver, lo asesiné, ¿Cómo es que lo hacías cómo si nada?

Oliver: Porque antes de hacerlo pase 5 años en el infierno, pero no hace que sea difícil, eso hace que suela tener pesadillas, pero no las afrontarás sola, ok

De repente se oye la risa de Prometheus desconcertando a ambos, Oliver se separa de Evelyn y se acerca al cuerpo, al estar cerca de él, ve que la espada esta unida a la mano con cinta, ve hacia el pecho y distingue una pequeña bocina

Prometheus: Llegó la hora de que pagues por tus pecados, eh esperado 4 años para que lo hagas

Oliver levanta la máscara y ve que es Billy

Oliver (asustado): Oh no

Prometheus: Te lo dije, todos a quienes tocas, morirán

Evelyn: Oliver, ¿Qué ocurre?

Oliver: Es Billy Malone

Evelyn (confundida): ¿Por qué me suena el nombre?

Oliver: Es detective en la policía, y el novio de Felicity

* * *

 

Thea les contaba al resto del equipo y a Kara lo que había hablado con Oliver, cuando se abre al ascensor y ven entrar a Oliver y Evelyn

Curtis (confundido): Oliver, ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?

Evelyn: Felicity, tenemos que decirte algo

Felicity (frustrada): ¿Qué podrías decirme?

Oliver (nervioso): Felicity, cuando fuimos a enfrentar a Prometheus, el nos engaño, nos llevó a ambos a una habitación llena de espejos

Evelyn: Ahí no lo veíamos, pero oíamos su voz, y al verlo, ah…

Oliver: Le disparé 3 Flechas en el pecho, pero seguíamos oyendo su voz, me acerque y vi que era una trampa, le quite la máscara, y era Billy

Felicity (asustada): Oliver, ¿Qué me éstas diciendo?

Oliver: Asesiné a Billy, creyendo que era Prometheus, le puso una cinta y no pudo advertimos al disparar, Billy murió, lo siento

Felicity (llorando): No, no es tú culpa, es de Prometheus

Rene: Y haremos que pagué el maldito

Kara se acerca a Felicity y la abraza, Oliver mueve un pie, pero lo regresa, Evelyn ve eso y lo empuja a ellas causando una risa leve de Rory, Kara jala a Oliver y hace que la abrace, Oliver lentamente le soba la espalda a Felicity mientras llora, Kara voltea a Evelyn y le sonríe causando que ella también sonría

Dig: Oliver, sólo una cosa, ¿Por qué llevaste a Evelyn y no al resto?

Oliver: Hable con Thea antes de pasar, y decidí hacer caso a eso de segundas oportunidades, lo hizo bien, y se que lo que paso allá es duró, pero como dije, no éstas sola, y creó que Kara se puede asegurar de eso

Con ese comentario todos se ríen, Kara se acerca a Oliver y sacude su hombro derecho

Oliver: Por cierto, me alegra ver que éstas bien

Kara: Si, por suerte no fue muy grave

Una brecha se abre, desconcertando a todos, de ella sale Cisco sorprendiendo y alegrando a todos

Felicity: Cisco, se nos hizo tarde, nos entretuvo algo

Cisco: No vengó por eso, bueno si, tienen que acompañarme a Ciudad Central ahora, las leyendas acaban de volver, chicos, Barry acaba de capturar a Alquimia, al fin podemos obtener respuestas

Kara: Pues que esperamos

Curtis: Vamos

Felicity (confundida): Espera, ¿Y Paul?

Curtis (triste): Se fue, le conté todo, y se fue para que no me preocupe por él, pero no pensemos en eso, veamos que sabe ese Alquimia de este embrollo de Savitar

Rene: Así se habla amigo

Todos comienzan a cruzar la brecha, salvo Oliver y Evelyn

Evelyn: Espera, yo maté a Billy, ¿Por qué les dijiste que fuiste tú?

Oliver: Porque las cosas ya estaban tensas contigo, y todos saben que yo soy el asesinó aquí

Kara: Oigan, ¿Vienen o no?

Al verla ambos ven que está cargando una mochila y viéndolos sonriendo, Oliver sacude la cabeza antes de que los 3 crucen la brecha hacía Ciudad Central, y enfrentar a Savitar


	25. Una visita a Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Leyendas viajan a los años 20 a apoyar al agente Ness y llevar a Al Capone a su curso de la historia, pero deberán tratar de soportar el cambio que se busca crear por la intervención de Thawne, Darkh, y su nuevo compañero

**Una visita a Chicago**

 

La Waderider llega a Chicago en los años 20, en la bodega están Ray y Nate entrenando causando mucho ruido por toda la nave, bajan Sara y Jax molestos

Sara (enojada): ¿Qué rayos están haciendo ustedes 2?

Ray: Entrenando, y calibrando el traje, para mejorar mis armas para cuando volvamos a Ciudad Central,  Savitar no nos venza tan fácil

Jax: Les recuerdo lo que paso la última vez que lo hicieron

Nate (sarcástico): Aprender a controlar mis poderes, y que tú y Stein encontrarán el mensaje de Barry de 2056, que por cierto, hay que tratar de descifrar, saber de qué hablaba

Jax: Se lo deje a Barry

Sara: Pues eso habrá que esperar, y no me hagan bajar

Ambos asienten antes de Jax y Sara se vayan por donde vinieron, al entrar en el pasillo, se oye que vuelven a jugar en la bodega, Sara ve al final de pasillo a Wally confundido

Wally: ¿Esto es normal en esta nave?

Sara: Lamentablemente, Gideon, que tenemos

Gideon: El agente Ness fue enviado en cubierto para obtener evidencia de las estafas de Al Capone, parece que no lo logró

Ray: ¿Darkh está involucrado?

Gideon: No lo sé, recuerden que es bueno ocultando sus huellas

Sara: Pues habrá que asegurarnos de que lo logré

* * *

Ray y Nate están esperando en la estación al agente Ness, el resto está en la Waderider o los alrededores en busca de Darkh o Thawne, cuando pasa Ness junto a ellos, Nate lo ubica de inmediato

Nate: Ese era, el del sombrero es Ness

Ray: Voy, mantén los ojos abiertos

Ray sale corriendo para alcanzar a Ness, con Nate siguiéndolo tan rápido como puede

Ray: Sr. Ness, mucho gusto, Ray Palmer, ah, recibimos información de que atentan contra su vida

Ness: Siempre lo hacen

De repente 2 policías se les acercan sorprendiendo a Ray

Policías: Nos haremos cargo

Ness: Bueno parece que estoy cubierto Sr. Palmer

Ray (sorprendido): Ah, ok

Los 3 entran en una patrulla y se van de la estación cuando Nate llega con Ray

Nate (confundido): ¿Y Ness?

Ray: Ah, se fue con la policía

Nate (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, Ray, los policías en los años 20 eran los más corruptos en la historia

Ray (sorprendido): Ouh, ah, chicos, problemas

* * *

 

Ness está atado a bloques de cemento junto al mar, enfrente de él, se encuentra Al Capone y sus hombres

Al Capone: Últimas palabras

Ness: Serás detenido, y tu reino caerá, lo sé, no se detendrán con mi caída

Al Capone: Parecés muy seguro de eso

Sara: Debería

Al voltear se, ve a las leyendas y a Wally en sus trajes, Al Capone empuja a Ness al agua, Wally corre y atrapa a Ness, pero los ladrillos, los jalan al agua, Amaya usa al delfín y entra al agua hacia las burbujas creadas por Wally al tratar de subir; Nate, Ray, Mick y Jax confrontan a los hombres mientras Sara a Al Capone, al verse sólo saca una ametralladora y la usa para despejar su camino y huir del lugar, Amaya y Wally sacan a Ness del agua y lo dejan en el suelo

Amaya: Esta bien, Wally lo detuvo y logró que no tragará tanta agua

Sara: Llevemoslo a la Waderider, ahí estará a salvo

Ray carga a Ness y se van de ahí, de entre las sombras, sale Al Capone seguido por Damian Dark

Al Capone: Hicieron exacto lo que dijo, pero el veloz de amarillo no lo mencionó

Darkh: Si, eso es interesante, pero no serán un problema, hicieron exacto lo que esperábamos

* * *

 

En la bahía médica, Ness se encuentra siendo examinado por Gideon, mientras Nate revisa los pasos que dio para atrapar a Al Capone

Nate: Ok, lo tengo, hay un miembro de la CIA con información para Ness

Prof. Stein: Entonces, ¿Cuál es plan?

Sara: Nate y Ray, vayan y encuentren se con ese agente

Nate: Si eso es cierto debo ir sólo y Ray no sabe manejarse en esta época

Sara: Será tu respaldo, tú suplirás a Ness, tenemos que saber que necesitaba saber, y estar alerta con los cambios

* * *

La pista localizada guía a las leyendas a un bar que Al Capone usa para guardar sus transacciones, en el, Sara esta oculta como mesera, mientras Jax, Stein y Wally de clientes

Sara: ¿Tienen algo?

Prof. Stein: Nada, y eso empieza a preocupar

Jax: ¿Están seguros que es aquí?

Ray: Seguros, Nate incluso lo buscó

Nate: Es este él lugar, y esperó que este aquí lo que buscamos

Wally (nervioso): Yo igual, nunca hice algo como esto

Sara: Ok, busquemos algo que nos pueda ayudar

*****: ¿Le molesta si tengo algo más en mente?

Al voltear se, ven un hombre con sombrero y la cabeza baja, al levantarla ven a Damian Darkh disfrutando su confusión

Prof. Stein (sorprendido): Darkh

Sara (seria): Andando todos

Prof. Stein: Jefferson

Jax: Vamos

Antes de que puedan darse la mano, un luz roja se los impide evitando que se fusionen, pero Wally se sorprende al ver que es

Wally: Electricidad de velocista, mi turno

Cuando aparece de nuevo tomando a Sara, Wally choca contra él, dejando a Sara en el suelo; Wally de rodillas y a Thawne sentado

Thawne: Un velocista, se puso bueno

Thawne se lanza contra Wally llenando todo el bar con luces rojas y amarillas, se detienen cuando Thawne arroja a Wally tras la barra, Thamwe se lleva a Sara, para después llevarse a Stein, y luego a Darkh; Ray y Nate llegan al bar para ver el lugar destruido y a Jax ayudando a Wally a levantarse

Ray (confundido): ¿Qué ocurrió?

Jax: Darkh y Thawne aparecieron, y se llevaron a Sara y a 'gray'

* * *

 

En la Waderider, Nate investiga el paradero de Sara y Stein, Wally y Ray entran al puente esperando buenas noticias

Ray: ¿Nada en los lugares de Al Capone?

Nate: No, Thawne y Darkh debieron convencerlo de cambiar de lugar, ¿No deberías revisar tus heridas Wally?

Wally: Estoy bien, sólo herido mi orgullo

Mick: Lo sorprendente es que escogieran este lugar

Amaya (confundida): ¿Porqué es sorprendente?

Mick (sarcástico): Hola, es la era criminal, mi especialidad

Jax: ¿Y qué sugieres?

Mick: Fácil, hacerlo del modo criminal

* * *

 

Sara y Stein despiertan en un almacén atados a unas sillas, la puerta se abre y entra Malcom Merlyn

Malcom: Sara, cuanto tiempo, veo que haz estado ocupada

Sara: Merlyn, debí suponerlo, pero no negaré que es una sorpresa

Merlyn: Si bueno, parecen que están buscando un artefacto, que nos guiará a lo que necesitamos, y ustedes lo tienen, entregamelo, y te daré algo que quieres, tu hermana, evitar que abordes el Gambito, y con eso ninguna se meterá en esta vida, ambas vivirán muy contentas en Ciudad Star

Sara (sería): Prefiero una verdad cruel a un sueño de mentiras

Malcom (sorprendido): Tu respuesta suena a experiencia, tanto cambio te afectó eh

Sara: No tienes ni idea

Merlyn sale de la habitación malhumorado siendo observado por Sara con una mirada pensativa

* * *

 

Mick y Amaya andan por la calle y emboscan un auto de cargamento usando ametralladoras

Mick (gritando): Bajense del vehículo, somos Bonnie y Clyde, dejen todo más una ruta hacia su punto de llegada, más les vale ser real o les ira mal

De la oscuridad salen Ray, Nate y Wally subiéndose al área de carga, mientras que Mick y Amaya se suben adelante

Amaya (confundido): ¿Bonnie y Clyde?

Mick (orgulloso): Leyendas del crimen

Wally: Genial, pero, ¿A qué vine?

Mick: A enfrentar al velocista

Wally (sarcástico): Genial, muy genial

* * *

Prof. Stein (nervioso): Srta. Lance, tengo la curiosidad, ¿Porqué no aceptó?, pudo recuperar a su hermana, a su familia

Sara (triste): Por que es lo correcto

Prof. Stein: ¿Y lo dice cómo una leyenda, o por lo vivido en Ciudad Central con el Sr. Allen?, ya que, el trató consistía en algo muy parecido a lo que hizo con Flashpoint

Sara: Ambas, ser una leyenda me ha enseñado la responsabilidad, el ver primero por otros, el siempre hacer lo correcto, sin importar que; y Barry, al ver las consecuencias, y el como lo consumían, sabía que no hay que pasar por eso, me moleste por hacerlo cuando yo casi lo hago también, pero de hacerlo, Oliver no se hubiera convertido en Green Arrow; y usted, usted a sido como un maestro, siempre seguir las reglas, a siempre hacer lo correcto, para volver y disfrutar lo que tengo

Prof. Stein: No, no soy como me describe

Sara (confundida): ¿A qué se refiere?

Prof. Stein (nervioso): Nuestro evento en los 80, interactúe con mi versión joven

Sara: Si lo sé, lo llevamos a la Waderider para salvarlo

Prof. Stein: Parece que lo motivé a cambiar la historia, a tener a Lyly, a tener una hija

Sara (sorprendida): Espere, Lyly es una aberración

Prof. Stein: Si, y desde entonces los recuerdos de ella no dejan de llegar, y ya hasta los estoy esperando

Sara (seria): Pero no es su vida, nada de eso

Prof. Stein (serio): Lo sé, pero no tengo su fortaleza para renunciar algo como eso, se que no es más vida, pero quiero vivirla, a pesar de lo traiga con ello

Por la puerta entra Damian Darkh y se acerca a ellos

Darkh: Merlyn mencionó algo sobre un trató, me pareció estúpido, pero el creyó que valía intentarlo, yo por otro lado, prefiero el dolor

Sara (molesta): Adelante, jamás hablaré

Darkh: Oh, ¿Cuándo dije que a ti?, fuiste entrenada por la liga de asesinos, puedes soportar cualquier tortura, pero, ¿Podrás soportar la de él?

Abre la puerta y entran 2 hombres que desatan a Stein, y lo sacan de la habitación

Prof. Stein (asustado): No les de nada Srta. Lance

Salen los 4 dejando sola a Sara intentando liberarse; los hombres sujetan a Stein contra una reja mientras se acerca Thamwe a ellos

Thawne: Prof. Stein, cuánto tiempo

Prof. Stein (confundido): ¿Lo conozco?

Thawne (riendo): Sí, y no, es lo loco de nuestra historia, nunca me vio, pero si me habló, que tiempos, pero bueno a lo que venimos

Prof. Stein (pensativo): ¿Si le hable?, Eobard Thawne

Saca un aparato cuadrado y de el una punta con forma del clavo de un taladro

Thawne: Gran inventó, le hice unas mejoras, no matará a la víctima, pero si causará un gran dolor, en teoría

Thawne se lo clava en el hombro provocando un grito de dolor tan alto que llegaba a donde estaba Sara dándole un miedo tremendo por lo que le hacen

* * *

 

Un auto de carga se estaciona frente a un almacén del cual salen 2 hombres a revisarlos, pero son golpeados por Wally dejándolos inconscientes

Ray: Llegamos, ¿Ahora qué?

Amaya: Ray y yo vamos por Sara, ustedes busquen a Stein

Los 5 se separan encontrando rápidamente a sus compañeros, al llegar a la puerta por donde entraron Al Capone les bloquea el paso

Al Capone: Nada mal, pero llegó la hora de su fin

Les apunta con una ametralladora y dispara, Nate se hace de acero y frena las balas mientras cubre a los demás, Mick lo empuja tirándolo tras unas cajas dejando pasar a los demás; al irse Al Capone se levanta y aparece Darkh

Al Capone (sonriendo): Esta hecho, seguro que el Sr. Thawne no se molestará de que los dejará ir

Darkh: No, para nada, de hecho, se que estará complacido

* * *

En la Waderider, Jax espera la llegada de los demás, al lo cual ayuda a sentar a Stein mientras el resto revisa la línea del tiempo

Jax (nervioso): ¿Estás bien 'gray'?

Prof. Stein (confundido): ¿'gray'?, ah, tanto como se puede, no se como sentirme

Nate: Bueno fue torturado por expertos, así es comprensible

Sara: No sólo eso, hay un tercer involucrado, Malcom Merlyn

Wally (confundido): ¿Quién es Malcom Merlyn?

Sara: Otro miembro de la liga de los asesinos, de nuestra época

Ray (sarcástico): Ah, nada más

Prof. Stein: Bueno, lo mejor será tranquilizar nos, pensar cual será el siguiente paso

Sara: Esta en lo cierto, hay que saber en que les conviene esto a los 4, andando

Todos se dispersan, pero Jax sigue a Stein con la mirada; cuando esta sólo en el puente ve las cámaras y lo encuentra en la biblioteca, se sorprende al verlo usar la fuerza de velocidad, y ve en las cámaras que Sara a dirige hacia allá

Jax (asustado): Sara, no entres en la biblioteca, Sara

Jax corre hacia la bodega y se encuentra a Ray, Nate y Wally hablando de cosas triviales

Jax (asustado): Chicos, 'gray' asesinara a Sara

Ray (sarcástico): ¿Con qué?, ¿El candelabro?

Jax (molesto): Es enserio, es el velocista, tomó de alguna manera la apariencia de 'gray'

Ray (tenso): Me pondré el traje

Nate: Sacaré a Sara de ahí, ¿Y el arma para velicistas?

Wally (confundido): ¿Hay armas para velocistas?

Jax: Sí, yo la usaré

Wally: Lo llevaré hacia ti

Jax: Tendrás que quitarte muy rápido

Wally: Lo sé

* * *

 

Sara entra a la biblioteca y ve a Stein sentado en la mesa revisando un libro

Sara (preocupada): Prof. Stein, ¿Está seguro de que está bien?

Prof. Stein: Si, sólo quiero ver que es lo que nos enfrentamos

Sara (sarcástica): ¿En un libro?

Prof. Stein: Por lo que buscan

Nate: Ah, Sara, Jax te busca en el puente, dice que tiene que mostrarte cosas de la nave

Sara (seria): ¿Cosas de la nave?

Prof. Stein: Ah, yo creo que Jax puede esperar

Sara (confundida): ¿Desde cuándo lo llama Jax?

Los 2 miran a Stein detenidamente hasta que empieza a correr derribándolos, se para enfrente de ellos y vibra volviendo a su apariencia normal y sale de la biblioteca siendo golpeado en la puerta

Wally (sarcástico): ¿A donde amigo?

Thawne (serio): Veamos de que éstas hecho

Corre hacia Wally, pero se mueve a la pared pasando a través de ella sorprendiéndolo

Thawne: Fase niño

Lo golpea en la cara, sale corriendo seguido por Wally, al estar peleando, Wally se aleja y Thawne recibe un disparo del arma que Jax tiene

Thawne (sorprendido): Un arma para velocistas, impresionante

Thawne se propone rápido y embiste a Jax sujetándolo del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared

Thawne: Es una pena que los efectos son temporales

Jax: Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya

Thawne (riendo): ¿Tanto deseas morir?

Jax (serio): No te hablé a ti

Del hombro de Jax, Ray se agranda golpeando a Thawne haciendo que suelte a Jax, lo golpea de nuevo elevándolo y de espaldas siendo rematado por Wally, Ray dispara sus rayos de fotones a Thawne, pero pone a Wally en medio permitiéndole irse

Jax: Va al puente

Los 3 lo siguen, pero se encierra en el puente

Jax: Wally, ¿Puedes detenerlo?

Wally (nervioso): No, no se como entrar en fase

Ray (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, ¿Qué trucos te enseñó Barry?

Wally: Ninguno, mi aumento de velocidad era muy rápido, y cuando me sintió listo llegaron los Dominadores

Jax: Bueno piensen, para que estaría en el puente

Gideon: Camuflaje desactivado

Ray: Eso es malo

Gideon: Puerta de bodega abierta

Jax (frustrado): Y eso es mucho peor

La puerta de la bodega se abre dando paso a Malcom y a los hombres de Al Capone

Malcom: Maten a todos abordo

* * *

 

Los hombres entran a la Waderider y son interceptados por Ray y Nate, les dispara cuando Nate se hace de acero y Ray se ríe al estar protegido en su traje

Ray (riendo): Estos se notan que no aprenden tras quien sabe cuantos combates

Nate (riendo): Si, pero es divertido verlos intentarlo

Ambos van contra los hombres y los noquean fácil y aseguran la entrada en la bodega

Ray: La entrada esta asegurada, quienes están abordo

Gideon: Merlyn y Thawne, Sr. Palmer

* * *

Mick guarda una caja en su bolsa, pero al voltear se, Thawne aparece y le quita la caja

Mick: Sabes, yo robe eso primero

Thawne: Si, y te agradezco el separarlo de todo

Al abrir la caja ve que esta vacía, recibe un disparo del arma para velocistas, al voltear ve a Amaya con el arma, ella lo golpea y patea dejándolo contra la pared

Thawne: Ya te recuerdo, eras parte de la sociedad, dime, como era su nombre, a si, Rex Tayler

Amaya vuelve a disparar, pero Thawne lo esquiva y la lanza contra Mick, la sujeta del cuello cuando de su reloj suena una alarma y la suelta

Thawne: Vaya, eres suertuda

Tras eso sale corriendo desconcertando a ambos

* * *

 

Malcom Merlyn entra al estudio de Rip, comienza a revisar las cajas en la mesa, Sara sale discretamente del techo, pero igual el sabe que esta ahí

Malcom (serio): Gracias a la liga, se puede oír hasta un alfiler caer en una habitación llena de personas

Ambos comienzan a pelear por el estudio hasta que Sara logra sacarlo, Merlyn saca un cuchillo y lo usa para atacar a Sara, ella lo vence y lo atrapa entre ella y la consola

Sara (enojada): Dame una razón para no hacerlo

Malcom: Si lo haces nunca sabrás donde está Martin Stein

Sara le quita el cuchillo y lo pone sobre su garganta

Sara (gritando): ¿Dónde está?

Malcom (riendo): Me temo que esa información tiene un precio

* * *

El Prof. Stein se encuentra  frente al mar con ladrillos en sus zapatos, atrás de él esta Al Capone y 3 de sus hombres

Al Capone: Bueno, esto será interesante, nunca antes tiré un profesor, voy progresando

Prof. Stein: Créeme, pronto caerás, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero si pronto

Al Capone: Uh, eso no pasará, pero igual no estarás ahí para verlo

Lo empuja al mar, pero Wally y Sara evitan que caiga, Wally arroja a Sara a Al Capone mientras él derriba a los hombres restantes, logra entrar en su auto y prende las luce segando a Sara permitiéndole escapar, ambos desatan al Prof. Stein y lo ayudan a pararse

Sara (preocupada): ¿Se encuentra bien?

Prof. Stein (nervioso): Si, sólo cansado, ¿Cómo me encontraron tan rápido?, sin doble sentido Sr. West

Sara: Merlyn, me dio su ubicación a cambio del medallón

Prof. Stein (confundido): Aunque lo agradezco, ¿Porqué se los dio?

Sara: Es parte del equipo, y hay una hija en el 2016 que lo necesita

Wally: Volvamos a la nave antes de que se complique la cosa

* * *

 

Damian Darkh, Malcom Merlyn y Eobard Thawne se encuentran en la costa cada uno intrigado por los eventos recientes

Thawne: Señores, aquí esta, la clave a nuestros problemas

Darkh: 2 pedazos de baratijas

Thawne une los artefactos en uno y rota el pequeño a que entre

Malcom: No, un artefacto dividido, pero, ¿Con qué propósito?

Thawne: Fácil, por éste

Logra activarlo mostrando un montón de puntos como una constelación

Malcom: ¿Para ver las estrellas?

Thawne: Esto nos guiará a los fragmentos de la lanza del destino

Darkh (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Es real?

Thawne: Así es, esta complejo el mapa ya que parece que los fragmentos están dispersados por el tiempo, no se en que tiempo están y me llevará un rato averiguarlo, y con quienes, sólo se uno, ¿Alguno a oído hablar sobre el capitán Hunter?

* * *

Las leyendas dejan al agente Ness en un lugar seguro para volver con la evidencia que consiguieron sobre los tratos de Al Capone, ahora están reunidas en el puente tratando de localizar a Thawne, Merlyn o Darkh

Jax (confundido): ¿Cómo son tan escurridizos?

Sara: Eso no importa, Gideon, ¿Algún cambio en la línea del tiempo?

Gideon: ¿Normales, con nuestros adversarios o con el Sr. Allen?

Sara: Adversarios

Gideon: Ninguno, parece que descifraron lo que sea que haga el medallón

Nate (confundido): Duda, ¿Porqué mencionaste a Flash?

Gideon: Parece que el Sr. Allen incremento la apuesta contra Savitar, hay un velocista ayudándolo, parece por la poca información con él, su nombre es Jay Garrick

Prof. Stein: El Sr. Allen traje a otro viajero interdimensional

Sara: Vamos, esta línea del tiempo no creó que soporte las locuras de Barry sin nosotros, a Ciudad Central del 2016

Gideon: Entendido capitán, sujetense, puede que sientan los efectos secundarios por ir tanto al futuro desde nuestro punto

La Waderider despega en camino a casa a buscar respuestas y dar apoyo con respecto a Savitar y el nuevo jugador, Jay Garrick


	26. Alquimia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tiene que lidiar con un nuevo ataque de Alquimia, por suerte tiene apoyo, Jay Garrick esta en Tierra-1 para ayudar, pero la piedra filosofal le tiene una pequeña sorpresa a Barry

**Alquimia**

 

Ciudad Central

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Barry lee a súper velocidad los libros de dioses hindúes, en cualquier pista sobre Savitar

Cisco (preocupado): Oye ¿Éstas bien?

Barry (distante): Si, ¿Por?

Cisco: Llevas 20 minutos leyendo a súper velocidad sin parar

Barry (frustrado): Cisco estoy…, guau, ya me afectó todo esto

Cisco: Lo que temía

Caitlyn: Barry, cálmate, no nos enfoquemos en Savitar, sino en Alquimia, tiene un gran poder con la piedra filosofal, la duda es, ¿De dónde salió?

HR: Internet

Caitlyn (sarcástica): Jaja

Cisco: No espera, usar Internet para sacar la información, y parece que hay algo, oh, vaya, encontré un informe muy interesante sobre la piedra, y no creerás quien es el autor

Cisco manda el informe a la pantalla frente a ellos y los sorprende a todos salvo a Lena al ver que el autor es Julian Albert

Lena (confundida): Julian Albert, ¿Lo conocen?

Barry y Caitlyn: Desgraciadamente

* * *

Barry entra en la comisaría y va al laboratorio forense, y en el vé a Julian trabajando en un caso, pero lo que sorprendió a Barry es lo distinto que se ve el laboratorio

Barry (sorprendido): No puedo negarlo, me gusta como dejaste el lugar

Julian (serio): ¿Qué haces aquí Allen?, cuando hicimos el trato para que ocultes a tu amiguita, creí que entendías que era para ya no vernos

Barry: Lo sé, pero esto lo requirió, mi amigo Cisco empezó a investigar mucho la mitología hindú, y encontró un informe con algo relacionado a uno de sus dioses, Savitar, la piedra filosofal que usa su más fiel seguidor, y el informe lo escribiste tú

Barry pone el informe en la mesa, Julian lo ve y comienza a ojearlo, al terminar lo deja de nuevo en la mesa y mira confundido a Barry

Julian: ¿Qué buscas?, literalmente todo lo que se sobre la piedra está en el informe, no se como ayudar a tu amigo

Barry: Bueno, valía intentarlo

Julian: Pero si tengo curiosidad, Joe menciono algo sobre esa piedra en el último avistamiento de quien deja esas capas en la ciudad, ¿Están haciendo investigaciones propias?, por que pueden arrestarlo por obstrucción, lo sabes no

Barry: Si, pero Joe no me menciono nada, supongo que por lo fácil que los problemas nos siguen a mí y a mis amigos

Julian: Ya lo creó, pero es verdad, no hay nada que pueda hacer, la única forma de encontrar a alguien con más conocimiento debería tener fácil el doble de nuestra edad y estar muy familiarizado con ella

Barry (pensativo): Si, gracias

Barry sale confundiendo a Julian por la reacción que tuvo con ese último comentario, al pasar la puerta y asegurarse de ya no estar al alcance de la vista de Julian, Barry usa su velocidad y corre a los laboratorios S.T.A.R. directo al cortex

Barry: Cisco necesito tu ayuda

Cisco (preocupado): ¿Qué ocurre?

Barry: No nada grave, fue algo que Julian me dijo, el dijo que todo lo que sabía estaba en el informe, que la única forma de saber más es preguntándole a alguien con más experiencia

Caitlyn: Bueno, Oliver es el que más experiencia tiene, pero con esto eres tú

Barry: Mi punto, que tal si es Flash la clave

Cisco (confundido): Ya me perdiste, oh

Barry: Exacto

Cisco (emocionado): Hagámoslo

* * *

Tierra 3

En el banco principal de Ciudad Central, el Trickster sale riendo con sacos de dinero en las manos

Trickster: Les dije que si hacían lo que pedía no pasaría nada, parece que mentí

Entonces frente a él, aparece el Flash de esa Tierra, Jay Garrick

Jay: Ríndete ahora que puedes Trickster

Trickster: Déjame pensar, uh, no

Trickster saca una ametralladora y le dispara a Jay, él se quita el casco y lo usa para detener las balas conforme se va acercándosele a súper velocidad, se detiene al quedar junto al mostrándole las balas

Jay (serio): Parece que te quedaste sin balas

Trickster: Pero no sin trucos

Con eso abre el saco que trae rebelando bombas atadas a su pecho y en el movimiento esposa su muñeca izquierda a la muñeca derecha de Jay

Trickster (riendo): Explotarán en 10 segundos y estando así no podrás detenerlas, suerte, anciano

De repente ambos se ven envueltos en la luz de un velocista, al detenerse el Trickster esta esposado a una columna, las bombas desactivadas a un lado con el cableado cortado y el dinero a un lado, Jay voltea a su izquierda y ve a Barry parado mirando la escena cuando llega la policía

Trickster (enojado): ¿Qué paso?, me golpeaste muy duro, veo 2 Flash, voy a demandarte y conservare ese lindo casco tuyo para usarlo de cenicero, o de tazón de dulces

Barry (frustrado): Oh, ya cállate, soy como de la mitad de su edad y tengo un traje rojo a cuerpo entero, ve bien las diferencias y luego gritas estupideces al aire

Cuando la patrulla se va con el Trickster a la prisión, Jay se voltea a Barry confundido por la forma que le habló y de su aparición en su Tierra

Jay (nervioso): ¿Ahora eres de los que puede cruzar la línea o sólo te desquitaste?

Barry (serio): Ya no soy el chico tímido e ingenuo que era Jay, todo lo que me ha pasado me hizo tener que madurar tan rápido como corro

Jay: Ok, pero descartando eso, algo me dice que no viniste para ocuparte de mí Trickster

Barry: No, sólo vengo por información sobre algo con lo que lidio gracias a Flashpoint, Savitar

Jay (sorprendido): ¿Savitar?

Barry: Si, que puedes decirme sobre él

Jay: No es seguro hablar de eso aquí, vámonos

Barry (confundido): ¿A dónde?

* * *

Tierra 1

Una brecha se abre en la cámara del salto interdimensional y de ella salen Barry y Jay, se sientan en las escaleras mientras Barry se quita la máscara y Jay el casco

Barry: Jay, no era necesario que vinieras, pudimos ir a tu casa o tu centro de operaciones

Jay: Es mi casa, y si es necesario, te enfrentas a uno de los pocos enemigos que los velocistas intentan evitar

Barry: ¿Sabes quién es?

Jay: Sólo por lo que los mitos y las leyendas cuentan, Savitar era el primero de nosotros, el primer hombre en recibir la fuerza de velocidad, el primero en convertirse en un velocista

Barry: ¿Y qué sabes sobre la piedra filosofal?

Jay: No mucho, sólo que es una gran cantidad de poder, puede darles a las personas habilidades que no se creían posibles, Savitar se mostró al mundo y el mundo lo vio como un dios, y uso la piedra con un hombre que le juro lealtad absoluta

Barry: Alquimia

Jay: Exacto, se convirtió en el responsable de preparar a sus seguidores, para su ascenso al poder absoluto

Barry: Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es, por que yo, ¿Qué tiene en contra de mi?

Jay: Te ve como un obstáculo a su ascenso, y hará todo por quitarte de en medio

Barry (asustado): Jay, han aparecido velocistas que me superar sin sudar, ¿Cómo puede verme como una amenaza para él?

Jay: Porque a pesar de eso, a pesar de que su poder te supera por creces, has podido vencerlos, detener sus planes y vencerlos de forma definitiva, por eso; de todos nosotros, en todo el multiverso, tú Barry, has podido ganar con todo en contra; voy a ver a los demás

Jay sale de la cámara dejando a Barry en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de su salida

* * *

En la sala de armado, Cisco se encuentra haciéndole unas modificaciones a sus gafas cuando una voz lo hace voltear se y ve a su hermano Dante

Cisco (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Estoy alucinando?

Dante: No Cisco, sólo estoy esperando la oportunidad

Cisco: ¿Oportunidad?

Caitlyn: Cisco, aquí estas, ¿Estás bien?

Cisco se voltea a Caitlyn, al girarse ya no ve a nadie, preocupandola

Cisco: Me pareció, haber visto a mi hermano

Caitlyn: Cisco, te entiendo, es la primera navidad desde que Dante murió, sólo lo extrañas

Cisco (triste): Sabes, él y yo siempre nos peleábamos, pero cada navidad siempre estábamos en paz, tomando ponche, riendo por estupideces que nos hacia pelear, como si toda esa rivalidad se esfumará; duele que ya no tendré eso, y no pienses mal, se que no es culpa de Barry, el no pudo saber que esto pasaría, tuve que casi perderlo a él también para entenderlo

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Lo sé, me aterra de lo que puedo hacer con estos poderes, se que Barry intenta ayudarme a controlarlos, a su modo, pero no lo dejó por si ella vuelve, se que se desmonorara si ocurre, Barry ya tiene mucha carga en sus hombros, pero tenemos que hacer lo que hemos hecho desde que explotó el acelerador, apoyarnos unos a los otros; vente, Jay creé saber como rastrear a Alquimia antes de que ataque de nuevo

Cisco asiente y ambos salen de ahí con rumbo al cortex

* * *

Barry se encuentra en el cortex leyendo los libros de dioses hindú junto a lo que encuentra en Internet para saber más sobre Savitar y Alquimia, mientras Jay y Lena trabajan en la forma de localizar a Alquimia

Lena: Si genera todo ese poder, realmente podría funcionar, pero debo recalibrar un poco la antena para trasmitirle al satélite tal patrón de energía

Jay: Si tranquila, tomate tu tiempo, por lo que vi en los reportes no harán nada hasta caer el sol

Lena: Es bueno saberlo

Lena se va del cortex para trabajar en el plan, Jay al ver a Barry tan concentrado en su investigación, comienza a preocuparse de que Savitar este consumiéndolo

Jay (preocupado): Barry, ¿Estás bien?

Barry (distante): Si, ¿Porqué no lo estaría?

Jay: Porque todo el tiempo que estuvimos platicando tu amiga y yo, no opinaste nada, y por cierto, nunca me dijiste sobre ella, me dijo que se llama Lena, pero fue todo

Barry: Ella es como tú

Jay (confundido): ¿Cómo yo?

Barry: De otra Tierra, la traje aquí para ayudarnos con una invasión alienígena, la especie es llamada, Dominadores

Jay: Guau, pues vaya que éstas volviendo los laboratorios en un punto de reunión interdimansional, pero el verte así, me preocupa

Barry: ¿Porqué debería?

Jay: Eres mi amigo, y éstas aquí sentado investigando cuando puedes estar con tú novia

Barry: Temo que eso no es una opción

Jay: Que yo sepa, Iris West no esta lejos de aquí, sólo en otro lado de la ciudad

Barry: Iris y yo terminamos hace tiempo

Jay: No lo sabía, pero tus ojos me lo dicen, hay alguien especial esperándote, ¿Cómo se llama?

Barry: Kara, esta en Ciudad Star ayudando a mi amigo Oliver y su equipo; Jay, ¿Puedes parar esto?

Jay (riendo): ¿Parar que Barry?

Barry (molesto): Todo esto, tienes su rostro, pero no eres Henry Allen, eres Jay Garrick, no eres mi padre Jay, así que deja de intentar serlo

Barry se asusta al ver que en su rabieta se levantó y tiro los libros al piso, mira a Jay y puede ver su cara de preocupación y nerviosismo, se agacha a recorrer los libros usando sus poderes y también ordenarlos

Barry (nervioso): Jay, lo siento, no debí hablarte así, no se que me pasó

Jay (calmado): No, tranquilo, fue mi culpa, no debí presionarte, se que no soy padre, pero al ver lo joven que eres, y todo por lo que has pasado, no lo sé, supongo que sólo sentía el instinto de intentar guiarte

Barry: Con lo que paso en Flashpoint, sólo quise tener mi mente ocupada, y más con lo que les hizo a mis amigos, pero con Kara pude estar calmado, debo extrañarla más de lo que pensé; busquemos a Alquimia, y hagamos le saber a Savitar que hace bien en temerme

* * *

Ya en la noche, todos se encuentran en el cortex explorando las fluctuaciones en Ciudad Central, cuando detectan un incremento enorme de energía en un explorador de cristal cerca de la costa

Lena: Ya detecto algo

Barry (serio): Es Alquimia

Joe (confundido): ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Jay: La energía es similar a la que registra del acelerador, pero no hay rastros de materia oscura

Caitlyn: Como en las muestras de Edward Clariss

HR: ¿Y qué está haciendo hay?

Iris: La estructura es de puro cristal, es como un planetario, pero para fanáticos de la astronomía, cristal reflejante con amplitud de alcance, esta cool ese lugar

Jay: Lo usa para aumentar el poder de la piedra

Cisco (asustado): ¿Qué se puede esperar de eso?

Barry (molesto): No me quedare a averiguarlo

Jay: Estás listo niño

Barry (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Jay (serio): También soy un velocista, además, Savitar y Alquimia no saben que estoy aquí, eso puede ayudarnos

Lena: Una nueva variable en la ecuación la altera drásticamente

Jay: ¿Listo Flash?

Barry (sonriendo): Cuando digas, Flash

Ambos usan su velocidad para vestirse y salir para allá, conforme se acercan pueden ver el lugar estarse llenando de mucha energía azul

Alquimia: Gracias a esta estructura, podremos darle sus poderes a todos los meta-humanos de Flashpoint, y con eso, el ascenso de Savitar estará a sólo un paso

Barry (gritando): ¡Alquimia!, estas mal, si crees que te dejaremos hacerlo

Alquimia: Ustedes son los que están mal

Al voltear se señala el agua tras ellos confundiéndolos, se dan la vuelta al oír un estruendo y ven a Savitar tras ellos

Barry (nervioso): Ah, ¿Puedes verlo?

Jay (sorprendido): Si, lo, veo

Barry: Escucha, hay que enfrentarlo juntos

Jay (serio): ¡No!, yo me encargo de Savitar, tú detén a Alquimia

Jay corre hacia Savitar, pero es sujetado fácilmente, Savitar sale corriendo por lo que pareció una grieta creada por su velocidad dejando a Barry solo con Alquimia y sus seguidores

Barry (asustado): ¡Jay!

Barry es golpeado por la espalda con un disparo de energía de Alquimia, se voltea y ve que los seguidores huyen, pero Alquimia se prepara para volverlo a atacar

* * *

Savitar corre por la ciudad lanzando a Jay por un campo estrellándose con una roca, lo vuelve a sujetar y llegan a un callejón donde estrella a Jay como un látigo a un contenedor de basura y golpearlo lanzándolo a lo alto de un edificio, al llegar a la altura del techo Savitar golpea a Jay en el pecho y lo estrella contra la ventilación, lo sujeta de la pierna y lo lanza al borde del edificio donde lo patea provocando que caiga al suelo, a Jay se le cae el casco al tratar de levantar se, pero sólo puede girar recargándose en la pared y ve a Savitar enfrente de él

Savitar: Está no es tú pelea, Garrick

Jay corre tratando de huir, pero Savitar lo vuelve a sujetar estrellándolo contra la pared y saca la cuchilla de su brazo derecho

* * *

Barry trata de golpear a Alquimia, pero utiliza el poder de la piedra como una barrera de los golpes de Barry, lo golpea con una ráfaga de energía alejándolo, Barry voltea a la energía almacenada en el lugar, corre sobre el lugar logrando evadir los ataques de Alquimia logrando lanzarle un rayo, eso derriba a Alquimia provocando que suelte la piedra y salga una caja hecha como de una roca amarilla oscura de su ropa, Barry golpea a Alquimia en la cara noqueándolo, ve la piedra y la caja, pone la piedra en la caja y al cerrarla toda la energía en el observatorio desaparece

* * *

Savitar se acerca a Jay cuando parece ser succionado por una grieta tras de él, eso confunde a Jay, pero hace que suelte el aire que estaba conteniendo, cuando una luz reflejada en su casco llama su atención, lo tomó y queda confundido al ver de donde proviene

* * *

Barry toma la caja y se acerca a Alquimia, le quita la máscara y queda impactado al ver que es Julian Albert

Barry (confundido): ¿Julian?, ¿Cómo?

Cisco: Barry, ¿Estás bien?

Barry: Si, muy bien, Cisco, ¿Dónde esta Jay?, estaba peleando con Savitar

Cisco: Está bien, tranquilo, esta a salvó, voltea te, tienes una sorpresa

Barry se voltea confundido, pero se alegra al ver la Waderider aterrizando

Barry: Gran sorpresa, Cisco, puedes pasar a Ciudad Star, llegó la hora de obtener respuestas, tengo a Alquimia, jamás me adivinarás quien es

Cisco: Lo sabré al volver, nos vemos aquí en S.T.A.R.

Barry entra en la Waderider dejando a Julian en el piso, se dirige al panel de control, al parecer para contactar a alguien

* * *

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R., las leyendas, Lena, Gideon y el equipo Flash examinan la caja, mientras en la bahía médica se encuentran Wally y Sara, con Jay en la cama reposando, Barry esta en la tubería esperando a que Julian recobre la conciencia

Julian: Sabía que tenías un lugar para encerrar a los metas, ¿Cómo es que lo has ocultado?

Barry (voz distorsionada): Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta

Le muestra la máscara de Alquimia, Julian parece confundido de que la tenga, provocando que Barry se moleste

Barry: Tú eres Alquimia, dime, ¿Cómo?

Julian (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Crees que yo soy el, Alquimia?, ¿El que crea las capas que han aparecido en la ciudad?

Barry: No lo creó, lo sé, cuando peleé contra Alquimia jamás lo perdí de vista, al derribar lo, le quite la máscara, y eras tú, tengo incluso las cámaras del lugar que confirman lo que digo

Julian (molesto): Oye, no lo soy, y no puedo creer que tu creas eso, tenderme una trampa, el héroe, y quiero mi llamada

Barry: Aquí no hay, está diseñada para contrarrestar a los metas, suerte

Cierra la puerta y se dirige a la bahía médica para ver el estado de Jay mientras se quita la máscara y los guantes

Barry: Todos están examinado esa caja para saber como pudo aislar todo ese poder, ¿Tú como estás?

Jay (sarcástico): A juzgar que recibí una paliza por un mito, estoy bien

Sara (sorprendida): ¿Savitar te hizo esto?

Barry: Si, te dije que teníamos que hacerlo juntos

Jay: De haberlo hecho no hubieras detenido a Alquimia, y todos los metas de Flashpoint estarían aquí, y tu lo dijiste, Wally aquí, y esa niña, Frankie, son los únicos que no ayudan a Savitar

Wally (sonriendo): Me agrada ser de los sobresalientes

Sara (seria): Si, pudiste avisarme que Wally no a recibido el entrenamiento adecuado

Barry (nervioso): Había algo de prisa

Oyen unos pasos acercarse, al voltear a la entrada ve que acercan Kara, Oliver, Felicity, Nate, Dig, Evelyn y Jax

Kara (nerviosa): Barry, ¿Están todos …, bien?

Felicity (sorprendida): Guau

Barry (confundido): Si estamos bien, ¿A que viene sus caras?

Oliver: Por quien esta en la cama

Barry: ¿Qué?, oh si; él es mi amigo Jay Garrick, el Flash de Tierra 3

Dig (confundido): ¿Otro Flash?, pero como, si es…

Barry: A eso iba Dig; tú, Oliver y Felicity deben saberlo si me investigaron, Kara lo supo al ver una foto de él

Evelyn: Ya me perdiste

Sara: Y a mí, ¿Cuántas veces a estado aquí?

Barry: 2, la primera fue al rescatarlo tras vencer a Zoom, y está

Felicity: Eso explica tú dolor a la hora de Flashpoint

Jax: ¿Cómo se le atribuye a Flashpoint con sólo estar aquí 2 veces?

Jay (nervioso): No tienes que decirlo Barry

Barry (triste): No, si tengo; es, debido a su Doppelganger, se llamaba Henry Allen, mi padre

Evelyn: Ouh

Sara (nerviosa): Lo síento, Stein nos dijo que lo conocía, pero no esperé esto

Barry: No te preocupes, y él Prof. Stein no lo supo hasta explicarle, el creía que era otra persona, historia para otro día

Nate (incómodo): Creó será mejor darles un momento, a, Wally, una mano

Wally asiente y usa velocidad para sacarlos de la bahía, pero empuja a Kara hacia Barry provocando que pierda el equilibrio, Barry la sujeta, al verse ambos sonríen, Jay finge toser provocando que se separen sonrojados

Jay (sonriendo): Tú debes ser Kara

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Le hablaste de mí?

Barry: Sólo un poco, pero no sabe sobre Supergirl

Jay (confundido): ¿Supergirl?

Kara sale corriendo y casi al instante vuelve en su traje de Supergirl

Jay (confundido): Guau, eres rápida, pero no vi su electricidad

Barry: Es porque Kara no es velocista

Kara: Soy rápida, pero no tengo fuerza de velocidad como ustedes, tengo además súper fuerza, visión de calor, de rayos X, aliento helado, gran oído e invulnerabilidad, eso es porque, como lo explicó

Barry: Sabe que no eres de esta Tierra

Kara (riendo): En teoría, no soy de ninguna Tierra

Jay (confundido): Ya no entiendo

Barry (nervioso): Verás, Kara es una alíen de Tierra 38

Kara: De un planeta muerto, llamado Kripton, ¿38?

Barry (sonrisa nerviosa): Eso me dijo Cisco

Jay: Ah, y lamento lo de tu hogar, ahora entiendo lo de ustedes, se pueden entender fácilmente, saben cuándo el otro lo necesita, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda hacer eso

Kara: Lo sé, jamás es fácil algo así

Jay comienza a levantarse, pero Barry y Kara lo vuelven a sentar

Barry (serio): Alto Jay, tú descansa

Kara (preocupada): Estás muy golpeado, ¿Fue Alquimia?

Barry: Fue Savitar, Jay lo enfrento mientras detuve a Alquimia, fue idea suya

Kara (seria): Pues fue tonto, pero vamos a ver que descubrieron

Barry le asiente y ambos comienzan a salir, pero Jay lo detiene, Barry mueve la mano haciéndole saber que se adelante, lo que no sabe es que Kara sólo se ocultó tras la pared

Jay: Vaya conjunto de amigos has juntado, tú padre estaría orgulloso de ti

Barry asienta lentamente con un toque de tristeza que Jay nota, y Kara siente esa tristeza

Barry: Lo sé

Jay: Mal momento para mencionarlo, no, ve con tu chica Barry

Barry (riendo): ¿Qué paso Jay?, reponte, hay preguntas que responder

Jay: Se ve como se preocupa, y no estuviste mal ahí afuera niño

Barry (sarcástico): Tampoco tú anciano

Ambos se ríen mientras Barry sale de la bahía, sólo para ser recibido por un abrazo de Kara sorprendiéndolo, pero lo corresponde

Barry: Olvide tu oído

Kara: No me fui, se que es duro verlo, pero me alegra que puedas verle lo bueno

Ambos sonríen antes de darse un beso rápido e irse al cortex y ver que parece que terminaron las pruebas

Barry De acuerdo chicos, ¿Qué tenemos?

Cisco: Nada

Barry (sorprendido): Bueno, es un comienzo

Prof. Stein: Sr. Allen, los estudios demuestran esta caja como literalmente nada

Cisco: Todas las pruebas existentes se las hicimos, es como si la caja no existiera

Oliver: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Lena: No sabemos

Kara: Ni siquiera en nuestra Tierra hay algo como esto

Caitlyn: Lo pasa por alto en cualquier prueba, como si fuera aire, como si entrara en algo, pero no se registrará

Barry (pensativo): Sin detectar, eso es; (serio): Oculten la piedra, creó que ya sé que ocurre

Barry va devuelta a la tubería, pero Kara y Oliver van con él esta vez, Cisco toma la caja y se dirige a su laboratorio de inventos

* * *

Barry abre la tubería, Julian lo mira molesto, pero cambia su semblante a sorpresa y confusión al ver a Oliver y Kara en cada lado de Barry

Julian (confundido): ¿Green Arrow?, ¿Y una rubia oxigenada?

Barry y Kara (molestos): ¿Disculpa?

Oliver (serio): ¡Concéntrense!

Barry: ¿Has sufrido desmayos?, ¿Lagunas mentales?

Julian (frustrado): Ya deja tus teorías y tus acusaciones

Barry: Estoy tratando de ayudarte

Oliver: Si no nos respondes, te quedarás aquí o en Iron Heights por ser Alquimia

Kara: Si eres inocente no tienes que temer

Julian: Lo dicen los enmascarados

Barry y Oliver se lanzan una mirada, ambos asienten entendiendo la situación, se quitan las máscaras dejando que Julian procese lo que está viendo

Julian (sorprendido): ¿Allen?, ¿Y el alcalde de Ciudad Star?, debí saberlo, tu pasión por los metas, las desapariciones sin sentido, apuesto que te reías a mis espaldas

Kara (molesta): Esto es serio, necesitas respondernos para saber cómo ayudarte

Julian: ¿Y tú eres?

Barry: Nunca la has visto Julian, pero es muy difícil de explicar, pero es la verdad, tienes que confiar en nosotros, eres Alquimia, pero creó que no seas consciente de eso; ¿Has sufrido desmayos?

Julian: Si

Kara: ¿Cuándo comenzaron?

Julian: Mi hermana Eva murió cuando tenía 20, y eso destrozo a mi familia, una noche ella se me apareció

Oliver (confundido): ¿Eso cómo se relaciona?

Julian: Ella me guió a la piedra, me dijo que la piedra me permitiría recuperar la, así que hice una exploración a la India, días, semanas, hasta que la encontramos, y es todo, desperté en mi habitación de hotel, y supe que todo mi equipo estaba muerto, ahí comenzaron los desmayos, sabía que me culparían por todo, así que huí, huí hasta aquí

Barry: ¿Cómo ocurren?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando comienzan?

Julian: Oigo una voz

* * *

Cisco le hace de nuevo las pruebas a la caja cuando vuelve a oír a su hermano

Dante: Cisco, abre la caja

Cisco (asustado). Oh, solo estas en mi cabeza, solo en mi mente

Dante: Eso puede cambiar, sólo abre la caja

Cisco mira con miedo la caja, la abre lentamente y ve que la piedra brilla en un blanco muy intenso, detrás de él, Savitar aparece, la energía que emita la piedra se detecta en la computadora alertando a los demás

Caitlyn: ¿Qué?, oh no, Barry, Cisco abrió la caja

* * *

Una alarma se oye en la tubería confundiendo a los 4, Kara usa su oído y puede oír la alerta de Caitlyn

Kara: Es Caitlyn, Cisco abrió la caja

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Barry: Savitar

Barry corre hacia el laboratorio de Cisco, seguido por Kara y Oliver, Barry al llegar ve a Cisco con la caja en las manos y Savitar parado tras de él

Barry (asustado): Cisco, detrás

Savitar toma a Barry y lo lleva a la cámara de velocidad, Kara y Oliver se le cruzan terminando cayendo los 4, Savitar ataca con ambos puños a Kara, pero ella los detiene fácilmente

Savitar: Que ingenua eres

Kara (molesta): Prueba lo

Savitar desliza sus manos hacia abajo y saca sus cuchillas atravesando las manos de Kara

Kara (gritando): ¡Aaahhh!, ¿Cómo olvide éstas cosas?

Savitar las desliza de sus manos y golpea a los 3 usando su velocidad, en el cortex todos los demás los ven en las cámaras

Sara (sería): Si no podemos verlo no podemos ayudarlos

Jay (serio): Tengo que…

Iris (seria): Con trabajo puedes estar en pie

HR toca el hombro de Wally llamando su atención, lo ve moviéndose como un boxeador sin entender su mensaje

HR: Finta y esquiva, no sólo pelea, ve sus reacciones, dale Kid Flash

Wally asiente y sale usando su velocidad mientras Caitlyn sale hacia Cisco

Joe: ¡Wally!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

HR: Estará bien, confía en tu hijo

* * *

Savitar lanza a los 3 a la rampa en la pista de correr cuando Wally llega por detrás de Savitar

Wally: Me repasas el plan

HR: Distraerlo, ayuda a los demás

Wally: Ok, ¡Savitar!, pelea

Wally corre hacia Savitar, lo golpea en el cuerpo, pero no le hace mucho daño, Savitar lo sujeta del cuello y lo lanza con los demás, pero en ese momento algo metálico golpea a Savitar, se voltea y recibe un golpe por una maza y otro por una espada, de parte de Carter Hall y Kendra Saunders, Hawkman y Hawkgirl

Carter: Parece que llegamos a tiempo

Savitar ataca a Carter con la cuchilla derecha, pero la bloquea con su maza, y le da varios golpes apartándolo

Savitar: Impresionante

Carter: Bueno, 4000 años te dan mucha experiencia, y ser cazado por Vándalo Salvaje te permite percibir mejor lo que no ves

Carter y Kendra pelean con Savitar usando sus armas y sus alas, pero Savitar con sus movimientos logra hacer 2 rayos lanzándoselos, mandándolos con los demás

Savitar: A diferencia de ustedes, no necesito corre para generar los rayos

Pasa sus cuchillas por los muros de la rampa acercándose a los 6 mientras se van alejando como pueden

* * *

Caitlyn entra en el laboratorio de Cisco y le encuentra viendo la piedra filosofal

Caitlyn: Cisco, debes cerrarla

Cisco (distante): Mírala, todo ese poder

Dante: Tómala, y úsala

Caitlyn: Cisco, se que haces esto por Dante, pero se fue, debes cerrarla

Cisco (gritando): No perderé a mi hermano otra vez

Caitlyn (asustada): Si no lo haces, Savitar matara a todos

Cisco mira a Caitlyn y se gira hacia donde ve a Dante mientras lágrimas salen de sus ojos

Dante: Cisco, ¿Qué haces?

Cisco: Perdón Dante, pero tiene que hacerse así

Cisco cierra la caja y la deja en una mesa, Caitlyn lo abraza dejando que lloré

* * *

Savitar despega sus cuchillas de la pared, pero no puede hacer más antes de volver a ser jalado desapareciendo, Barry, Kara y Wally sueltan un suspiro calmando a los demás mientras se levantan despacio

Kendra (asustada): ¿Ya se fue?, ¿Pero cómo?

Barry: No sabemos porque se va de esa manera

* * *

En el cortex todos trabajan para entender la desaparición de Savitar en ambos combates y su relación con la piedra en la caja, mientras Caitlyn venda las heridas de los que enfrentaron a Savitar

Barry: Gracias por venir tan rápido

Kendra: No hay problema

Carter: Sólo para la otra avísanos con más tiempo

Oliver: Bueno, olvidando esto, ¿Qué descubrieron de esta caja?

Nate: Tiene la capacidad de contener todo el poder de la piedra filosofal, y de alguna manera eso le impide a Savitar actuar

Thea: Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

Barry (confundido): Cuando pelea contra Alquimia, y contra Savitar note, algo, creó que ya se como surge Alquimia cuando Julian se desmaya

Curtis: Explícate, puedes

* * *

En la cámara de velocidad, todos están frente a Julian en una silla, el los mira confundido, Cisco pone la caja en una mesa junto a él, y en la mesa también hay un receptor sensorial

Julian (nervioso): Vaya grupo que tienes, eh, Allen

Barry: Hay problemas más serios, la razón de tus desmayos y de Alquimia, es que nunca existió Alquimia, era Savitar, hablando a través de ti, sus voces son muy similares

Julian (confundido): ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Prof. Stein: A la caja le hicimos pruebas de todo tipo, y nada la detectó, como si no existiera

Cisco: Pero pudimos encontrar una forma de enlazar la, contigo

Lena: Creemos que al hacerlo, podemos hablar con Savitar

Oliver: Sin que pueda atacarnos

Barry: Pero la decisión es tuya

Julian (asustado): Si lo hago, ¿Podrán deshacerlo?

Cisco: Sólo cortaremos la señal, y Savitar no podrá hacer nada

Julian (nervioso): Ok, hagamos lo

Cisco le pone el sensor mientras Caitlyn revisa todos los datos cerebrales

Cisco: Cuenta desde el 10, tal vez ayude

Julian: Bien, diez…

Julian parece desmayarse, cuando vuelve a levantar la cara mira a todos, cuando habla saben que funcionó, debido a que la voz es de Savitar

Savitar: Porque nadie esta de rodillas ante su dios

Barry: No eres un dios

Savitar: Sólo tienes que hacerles creer que lo eres Barry

Iris: Nadie creé en ti

Savitar: Deberías Iris

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Como sabes eso?

Savitar: Se todo sobre ustedes; Barry Allen, Cisco Ramón, Caitlyn Snow, Iris West, Joe West, Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Evelyn Sharp, Rory Regan, Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, príncipe Ku'fu, sacerdotisa Shiera, Nate Heywood, Amaya Jiwe, Lena Luthor, Kara Zor-El, Harrison Wells, Jay Garrick; al igual que los que no pueden o no están presentes; cómo Roy Harper, Laurel Lance, Jesse Wells, Leonard Snart, Alex Danvers, Kal-El, Ronnie Raymond; no hay nada, ni nadie que este fuera de mí alcance

Barry (molesto): ¿Cómo sabes todo sobre nosotros?

Savitar: Fácil, yo soy el futuro Flash, el futuro de todos, uno que supervisaré y eliminaré de la historia a quien se me oponga

Sara (sería): Vamos a detenerte

Savitar: De ser posible, no estaría hablando con ustedes, después de todo, esto es posible debido a ti, Flash, esto es posible gracias a ti

Barry (confundido): ¿Dices que yo te cree?

Savitar: Me cree yo sólo

Kara: Y aún así no puedes vencernos, estas limitado

Savitar: Tú me hiciste esto Barry, tú me atrapaste en el universo infinito, pero todo sale como lo planeé, y disfruten mientras puedan, aquí, en la 38, en los confines del espacio, pues el futuro es muy oscuro para ustedes, y siempre terminaremos aquí

Ray (confundido): ¿De que hablas?

Savitar: Dejando adelantarte algo; 1 de ustedes morirá, 1 los traicionara, y 1 tendrá un destino peor que la muerte; con eso cumplido estaré libre, y un dios para este mundo seré, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y así, jamás podrán detenerme

Barry (serio): Averiguamos lo

Barry apaga el sensor despertando a Julian, los ve confundido por sus rostros, indicándoles que para él, no paso nada de eso

Julian (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Funcionó?

* * *

Todos entran al cortex procesando lo que Savitar les dijo y sobre lo que descubrieron sobre él

HR: Debo decirlo, eso dio miedo

Lena: Bastante, supo todo sobre todos

Kara: Incluso sabe mi nombre alienígena, Kara Zor-El

Amaya: Yo soy de los 40, y supo quién era

Carter: Incluso nuestros nombres en la antiguo Egipto

Sara: Y piensa cambiar la línea del tiempo, acabando con todos, no sólo unos cuantos

Barry deja la caja sobre la mesa en el centro y mira a todos

Barry: ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?, está claro que Savitar la necesita

Jax: Destruyamos la

Julian: No funcionará, a existido por tanto tiempo, debe ser por algo

Carter: Ocultemosla en algún lado

Oliver: Muy arriesgado, alguien podría encontrar la

Joe: Y empezaríamos de nuevo

Nate: ¿Y en la Waderider?

Sara: Ya vimos como afectó a Julian, mucho riesgo, y más mientras viaja en el tiempo

Rene: En la Tierra de Supergirl

Kara: No lo creó, hay gente robando armas alienígenas allí, si llegan a la piedra estamos fritos, y más si afecta a alguien con acceso a las armas

Julian (sorprendido): ¿Con todo eso lidian?

Felicity: Aunque no lo creas, pero las ideas se terminan

Jay: Estamos de acuerdo en que hay que deshacernos de ella para siempre, y sólo hay una forma, lanzarla a la fuerza de velocidad, es un vacío de espacio tiempo, una de las partes fundamentales del multiverso

Barry: Igual que buscarla en el espacio

Kara: Y sólo nosotros sabemos como usarla ¿Cierto?

Barry: Si, necesitas de un velocistas para acceder a ella

Jay: Y por eso funcionará

Cisco: Si, pero la piedra tiene fuerza gravimétrica, no llegarán a la velocidad requerida para abrirla y cargarla

Jay: Sí se podrá, Barry, corre detrás de mí, no te salgas de la electricidad que fluye mientras corro, absorberás el exceso dándote más velocidad, cuando el portal se abra, lanza la

Caitlyn: ¿Por qué no lo abren y que Kara la lancé?

Kara: No tengo acceso a la fuerza de velocidad al no ser una velocista, así que no se si podrá rechazarla, el riesgo es alto

Joe: ¿Creen que eso funcione?

Barry: Lo hará, hagamos lo

* * *

Barry y Jay están en la entrada del acelerador, Jay sostiene la caja cuando empieza a corre, Barry se le une tras dar una vuelta, conforme corren comienza a abrirse el portal a la fuerza de velocidad, Jay le pasa la caja a Barry, él la arroja y la ve pasar el portal, pero el portal parece desestabilizar se, se crean una explosión que lanza a Barry hacia atrás con fuerza pasando por un portal dejándolo en la calle, se acerca a una parada de autobús en el cual están trasmitiendo las noticias recientes

Noticiero: El juicio de Jared Morillo también llamado “Plunder” llega a su fin; Morillo fue encontrado culpable de asalto y robo a mano armada, atrapado por Flash mientras robaba el museo de Ciudad Central a principios del año

Un grito llama su atención, se dirige por donde vino el grito y llega al parque enfrente de él, lo que encuentra lo deja confundido, es el mismo asustado, al ver hacia donde mira y encuentra a Savitar, tiene enfrente de él a Iris a su derecha, y a Kara a su izquierda, usa su velocidad y las hace ponerse de rodillas, al ver más detenidamente ve que Kara está en su traje de Supergirl y tiene una especie de collar que parece inhabilitar sus poderes

Barry [F] (aterrado): Savitar, no lo hagas

Savitar [F]: Al fin estoy libre de ti, ambos sabemos que llegarás hasta aquí, sabemos que puedes detener mi brazo, pero sólo puedes 1, siempre creí quitarte a quien amas te destrozaría, pero es mayor dolor que el no poder verla sin recordar a quien dejaste morir por ella, así que, ¿Quién será la afortunada?; Iris, la chica que conoces desde niño, siempre encuentra formas de progresar en su carrera y que vean Flash como héroe; o Kara, la alienígena que ayudaste cuando más lo necesita, que siempre te apoya dentro y fuera del campo; tranquilo, el collar sólo quita fuerza y vuelo, los demás son nada comparado conmigo

Kara [F] (asustada): Barry, no te rindas, acabalo, y continua, no te preocupes, ok

Iris [F] (llorando): No caigas, ¿Sí?

Barry [F]: Van a estar bien, las 2, Savitar ellas no tienen que ver en esto, es entre tú y yo, te lo suplicó, déjalas

Savitar [F]: Kara era de campo, y Iris es alguien importante para ti, ahora repasemos; Queen paso por su infierno, tú me mandaste al mío, ahora es tu turno, ¡Elige Barry!

Barry [F] (gritando): ¡No!

Barry ve como Savitar levanta los brazos y sacan sus cuchillas, se ve corriendo hacia ellos mientras Savitar comienza a dirigir las cuchillas hacia ellas, al verse llegar al tercer escalón, salta hacia adelante lanzándose, pareciendo querer agarrar a una de ellas, en ese momento es jalado y al orientarse ve que esta en la cámara de velocidad, y en frente de él esta Jay

Barry (confundido y asustado): Jay, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Dónde estaba?

Jay: El futuro

Barry (confundido): Jay, ¿Cómo puede ser el futuro?, nunca fui al futuro, sólo al pasado, pero siempre volvía al presente, Jay, vi la fecha, es en 3 meses, yo ni siquiera iba a estar aquí cuando esa fecha llegué, esta todo mal

Jay: Haber, vamos por partes, primero, ¿Cómo que no ibas a estar aquí?

Barry (nervioso y rápido): Kara, lo hablamos y acordamos irnos los 2 a Tierra 38, íbamos a irnos esta mañana, pero Savitar nos hizo atrasarlo, pero ahora entiendo todo, tengo acceso a un periódico del futuro, que indica mi desaparición, es del 25 de Mayo del 2024, era escrito por Iris West-Allen, pero mi relación con Kara cambio eso, creí que Iris dejo el periódico o algo, pero con ver eso, ahora sé por qué no lo escribió en 8 años, porque esta muerta, y me quede para detener a Savitar, pero la fecha es la misma, me quede y Kara se fue, o nos quedamos los 2 y nos tomó tanto vencerlo, mi cabeza esta genere y genere estas dudas que me causan…

Barry se detiene al recibir una cachetada de Jay, lo mira sorprendido mientras Jay tiene una mirada sin expresión

Jay (serio): Estas muy alterado, esta es la razón por la cual los velocistas nunca viajamos al futuro, nadie debe saber mucho sobre el futuro o creara muchas cosas terroríficas y catastróficas

Barry: Ese no puede ser mi fututo, mi destino, no puedo ponerme a pensar que en serio elegí a una de las 2

Jay: Sólo es un futuro posible, una de las ramificaciones de las acciones que tomes a partir de ahora

Barry: Puedo evitarlo, saber como llegamos ahí, impedirlo, tomar decisiones contrarias a las que nos llevaron a eso

Jay: No es tan fácil, así como hay una infinidad de universos, lo hay de futuros, cada decisión desencadena otro, y otro, y así

Barry: No viste lo que vi, todo apunta a que elijo a Kara, pero terminó igual perdiéndola

Jay: Barry cálmate, no estas pensando claramente, sólo óyete, relájate, pasa esta noche con todos ellos, y mañana piensa con claridad las cosas

Barry: ¿Todos?, Savitar no podrá con todos, eres un genio, pero si, debo calmarme, es solo, que es mucho que digerir

Jay: Lo sé, pero también se esto, no tienes que afrontarlo sólo

* * *

Barry entra en el cortex en donde todos buscan su señal en las computadoras por todo Ciudad Central

Barry (nervioso): Acá estoy

Kara se le lanza en un abrazo de preocupación, Oliver le sacude el hombro y los demás respiran tranquilos

Iris: ¿Qué paso?, ya no los detectamos

Barry: La energía me saco volando y termine unas cuantas calles de aquí, no sabía que paso, pero Jay me trajo devuelta

Caitlyn: ¿Y Jay?

Barry: Volvió a Tierra 3, pero les desea a todos una feliz navidad, una que se me olvido por todo este caos

Sara: A todos Barry, realmente estuvimos muy atareados estos días

Curtis: Entonces, ¿Ganamos?

Barry: Lo hicimos, pero igual estemos alerta, se crearon entre 6 y 7 metas de Flashpoint, y solo han aparecido 3, contando a Wally

Dig: 3 o 4 siguen ahí afuera

Amaya: Costara, pero aparecerán

Cisco: Saben, tras recibir una profecía de un dios velocista del futuro que haremos enojar, es suficiente para matar la navidad

HR (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, no, con mayor razón hay que celebrarla, tener algo de alegría

Barry (nervioso): Debo apoyarlo, Jay estuvo todo el día tratando de que me relajará, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no pude

Oliver: Es cierto, los Dominadores, Savitar y lo que enfrentamos antes de estar aquí, necesitamos algo con que distraernos

Evelyn: Oliver distraerse de su capucha, nuevo

Sara: Ya lo creó, olvidemos esta noche todo lo que nos ocurrió en este par de días, y disfrutemos la navidad

Lena: Creó que debemos distraernos más que una noche, Savitar me aterró

HR: En eso te apoyo

La mayoría se ríe con sus comentarios, Julian sale del cortex siendo seguido por Caitlyn

Caitlyn: Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

Julian: Terminamos, ahora, quiero estar solo

Caitlyn: Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes pasarla con nosotros, será un poco apretado por estar en casa de Joe, pero será agradable

Julian: Bueno, gracias, pero necesito estar solo

Julian se va dejando a Caitlyn mal al no poder convencerlo, vuelve al cortex para ver como irse a casa de Joe

* * *

En la casa están dispersados entre la sala y el comedor, muchos ven por la ventana notando que esta lloviendo

Cisco: Lluvia en navidad, no es un buen augurio

Rene: Ni creó en esas cosas

Caitlyn: Y no creó que sea bueno que pienses en eso

Cisco: Lo sé, y gracias por ayudarme con lo de Dante, realmente necesite a alguien

Caitlyn: Oye, tu hiciste lo mismo por mi

Cisco: Se puede decir que estamos a mano

HR (borracho): Ramón, tienes que probar esto, esta, guau

Kara y Lena están charlando junto a la chimenea

Kara: Me da risa, ayer tu ya querías irte, y ahora tu quieres quedarte

Lena: Savitar, me aterró, supo todo sobre nosotras, y sólo tenemos días aquí

Kara: Si, y todo lo que puedes hacer aquí no tiene nada que ver

Lena: No negaré eso, pero quiero que se me vaya el susto antes de volver, y tú puedas ver que te llevas a casa de aquí, aparte de Barry

Kara (sarcástica): Jaja, que graciosa

Lena se va a donde están Cisco y Caitlyn, Iris le jala la manga a Kara llamado su atención, señala con la cabeza a Barry, quién esta recargado en la columna que conecta la sala y el comedor muy pensativo

Iris (nerviosa): Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

Kara (preocupada): Éstas muy pensativo, ¿Pasá algo?

Barry (nervioso): Es sólo, lo que dijo Savitar, Oliver no se fía de estás victorias, que se sienten fáciles, siento que esto no a terminado

Kara: Bueno, pues mantendremos los ojos abiertos

Iris (confundida): ¿Mantendremos? ¿Y sus planes de irse?

Kara (sonriendo): A Lena le agradaron tus amigos, y de paso puedes relajarte y revisar tus teorías

Los 3 sonríen antes de que Iris se acerque a Wally que esta mirando a su padre con Cecile intercambiando los ponches de las abuelas, mientras Barry y Kara se quedan hablando

Joe: La abuela Esther

Cecile: La abuela Mily, a disfrutar

Ambos toman un trago, pero se atragantan por su sabor

Cecile (sorprendida): Dios, esta fuerte

Joe (riendo): Si, nuestras madres eran alcohólicas

Cecile: Si sabes que no necesitamos estar bajo…

Joe la interrumpe besándola, pero son interrumpidos por Iris y Wally

Iris: Finalmente

Los 4 se miran, Joe molesto, Cecile apenada, Iris y Wally divertidos

Joe: ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Wally (sonriendo): Si, ya era tiempo, ahora, ayudemos a otros tórtolos

Cecile lo mira confundida hasta que Wally muestra un muérdago en su mano, Joe hace que se acerque a ella para darle tiempo a Wally de usar su velocidad y pone el muérdago sobre la viga de la casa en las cabezas de Barry y Kara

Wally (nervioso): ¿Tú, estas?

Iris: Si él la quiere, no puedo hacer nada, oigan tórtolos

Ambos voltean y ven a los 4 apuntar hacia arriba con las manos pegadas a sus caras, Barry se pasa las manos por el cabello pensando que tiene algo en el pelo, y Kara se revisa el suyo

Oliver: No ustedes

Los 2 siguen sin comprender de que hablan, HR se les acerca y le levanta la cabeza para que miren el muérdago, y se va al ponche

Barry y Kara (tímidos): ¡Ah!

Barry (confundido): ¿Cuánto lleva…?

Kara lo interrumpe besándolo y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos; el teléfono de Cecile suena y sonríe al ver de quien es la llamada

Cecile: Es mi hija, dame un momento, y luego podremos seguir con esto

Cecile se aleja para contestar, Joe se acerca a Iris y Wally, los cuales no dejan de hacerle bromas

Felicity suelta una lagrima al verlos, Oliver la abraza por atrás y le da un beso en la cabeza

Oliver: Él quería que te divirtieras

Felicity (llorando): Lo sé, solo lo extraño

Oliver la suelta y deja que Dig la anime, Oliver va con Evelyn que está en la ventana mirando la calle

Oliver: Ya no te culpes, reconozco esa mirada, Barry y yo la usamos a cada rato, así que ya se reconocerla

Evelyn (deprimida): No es fácil, dijiste que estarías aquí, pero no sé si eso ayude

Oliver: Si no puedo ayudarte, tal vez exista alguien que pueda entender

Evelyn mira hacia donde está mirando Oliver, al seguir su vista ve que está mirando a Rory, él cual esta sonriendo junto a la chimenea

Evelyn (confundida): ¿Rory?

Oliver: Olvidas como llegó, lleno de dolor por la perdida de su familia, pude lograr que dejará sus malos sentimientos y apoyarnos, ser alguien mejor de lo que se veía el mismo, si no puedo ayudarte, él puede

Evelyn: Lo voy a pensar, ok

Evelyn se acerca a Rory a platicar, después se le unen Rene y Thea

Suena el timbre de la puerta, Barry va a abrir mientras HR comienza a reír

HR: Tal vez sea la policía, somos la policía

Cisco: Es grave en ese estado

Todos se ríen de HR mientras Barry abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a Julian parado con un paraguas

Julian (incómodo): ¿Llegó en mal momento?

Barry: No para nada, pasa, en la cesta

Julian pasa y deja su paraguas en donde le mostró Barry

Julian: Gracias, oye, tengo algo para ti, hablé con el capitán Singh, y aún no tramitaba tú renuncia

Saca un sobre de su saco en el cuál esta la identificación de Barry como CSI de Ciudad Central

Julian: Si aún estás interesado en ese despacho, o quieres compartir el laboratorio

Barry (nervioso): Gracias Julian, pero no volveré

Julian: Si es por lo del trato, no te preocupes…

Barry: No es eso, tenías razón, mi brújula moral apunta a mis amigos, luego a la justicia, al no seguirla, provoque a Savitar, y te convirtió en Alquimia, además, me iré de Ciudad Central en días, unas semanas cuanto mucho

Julian: Lo de Alquimia, Savitar lo dejó claro, por lo que vi en las cámaras en tu tiempo ausente tras arrojar la piedra, pero no sabía lo de irte, eres Flash

Barry: Y gracias a ti tengo a quien tome mi lugar, Wally tiene los mismos poderes que yo, y es gracias a ti, y el renunciar, me abre las puertas de por fin avanzar, me hice CSI para probar la inocencia de mí padre, y lo logré hace más de un año, ya es hora que de vuelta a la hoja, y prosiga

Julian: Bueno, entonces sólo me queda desearte suerte a donde vayas

Barry: Y yo aprovecharlas, pero ahora, relájate y disfruta

Julian se acerca a Caitlyn que habla con Lena, Cisco y Curtis, de repente se oyen villancicos, Joe y Cecile abren la puerta y ven una pequeña familia cantando y los demás comienzan a acercarse; Caitlyn se acerca a la ventana al fondo seguida por Cisco, se quita el brazalete de su muñeca derecha

Cisco (asustado): ¿Qué haces?

Caitlyn: Tranquilo, lo tengo, no tendremos una navidad perfecta, pero si será blanca

Usa el humo que sale de su mano y baja la temperatura en la calle provocando que la lluvia se convierta en nevada

Cisco (sorprendido): Cool

Caitlyn: Vamos a disfrutar

Se van con los demás a relajarse, Cisco acerca a Oliver y Sara para hablar de algo importante

Cisco: No se si es mucho pedir si permanecen varios días aquí, es algo que me inquieta con Barry, a estado distante

Oliver: No hay problema, y te apoyo con Barry, se ve raro

Sara: Entre nervioso, y asustado

Oliver (confundido): ¿Asustado?, ¿De qué?

Cisco: Habrá que averiguarlo

Barry rodea con sus brazos a Kara, ella lo mira nerviosa, eso lo confunde

Kara: ¿Qué fue eso?

Barry (confundido): ¿A que te refieres?

Kara: Julian te quería de vuelta, y tú dijiste que no, que te irías

Barry: Porque es verdad, no puedo ser forense de Ciudad Central si voy a vivir en otra Tierra contigo, además, le dije la verdad, estoy listo para avanzar, ahora falta que Lena no se vuelva adicta a estar aquí

Kara (riendo): Es verdad, separarla de aquí será complicado, y más con la "llave" que Cisco nos dio, con eso no habrá quien la pare

Ambos se ríen al imaginarse todo lo que les depara eso; mientras que en la ventana junto al árbol Evelyn habla con Rory

Evelyn: Todo este caos de Savitar y Alquimia hace que lo que vivimos en Ciudad Star se oiga fácil

Rory: Si, pero veló de esta manera, vencimos a un Dios, eso no es algo que pase todos los días

Evelyn (nervioso): Lo sé, Oliver dijo que tu podías ayudarme, que tu pasaste por algo similar, cuando estábamos tras de ti

Rory (incómodo): Si, no es algo que me enorgullece

Evelyn: Ayúdame a avanzar

Rory (confundido): ¿Con qué?

Evelyn (triste): No fue Oliver, fui yo, yo disparé las flechas, yo mate a Billy

Rory (sorprendido): Guau, eso es mucho, pero haré lo que pueda, yo cometí un error y supimos como usarlo a mi favor, ahora yo lo haré contigo; (serio): Pero debo saberlo todo, Ok

Evelyn asiente y le narra lo que paso, todos esperando que lo que siga a partir de que salga el sol sea bueno, sin saber lo que les aguarda y esta comiendo a Barry lentamente


	27. Temiéndole al futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la piedra filosofal en la fuerza de la velocidad, todos comienzan a relajarse, comenzando la búsqueda de los metas-humanos de Flashpoint, pero Barry esta teniendo una tortura interna por lo viste del futuro, y empeora al tener que enfrentar a un enemigo visto ahí, que pondrá en duda la estabilidad que tiene

**Temiéndole al futuro**

 

Barry (gritando): ¡No!

Barry corre hacia adelante con todo lo que tiene, hacia Iris y Kara, tratando de evitar que sean apuñaladas por Savitar, un rayo ilumina el lugar segando lo

* * *

Barry abre los ojos y ve el techo de una habitación en la casa de Joe, voltea a su derecha y ve una pared marrón claro, al ver al piso se ve recostado en una colchoneta que se usan para acampar, se voltea a la izquierda y ve a Kara dormida con su brazo abrazándolo por el pecho, levanta algo la cabeza y ve dormidos en la habitación a Oliver, Sara, Felicity, Rory y Curtis, también en colchonetas, mueve lentamente el brazo de Kara, al sentir el movimiento ella se gira dándole la espalda, se levanta despacio y camina suavemente hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella vibra en fase y pasa a través de ella para evitar despertarlos, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina y suspira, la luz se enciende mostrando a HR sonriendo le, sosteniendo una taza con lo que parece ser café

Barry (nervioso): HR, no hagas eso, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

HR: El café es sensacional y los laboratorios están muy callados, ¿Y tú?

Barry: Pesadillas

HR (nervioso): Ah, ¿Savitar?

Barry sólo asiente con la cabeza antes de salir al comedor, seguido por HR, ambos se sientan cuando le pasa una taza con café mientras parece quererse reír

Barry (confundido): ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

HR: El que tengas pesadillas teniendo una linda chica haya arriba

Barry: Ella está en mis pesadillas

HR: ¿Enemiga o herida por Savitar?

Barry (triste): Herida

HR: Considerando que recibimos una amenaza del futuro de un dios es comprensible, ella será más fuerte contigo a su lado, con todos, así como le dije a Joe, tu verdadero poder no es la velocidad, es la esperanza, siempre venciendo a lo que tienes al frente

Barry: Gracioso, Jay me dijo lo mismo, es lo que significa el símbolo de Kara, esperanza

HR: Entonces es verdad, ahora, ve como calmas tu mente

HR se levanta y se acuesta en el sillón, Barry se termina la taza y vuelve a subir las escaleras, se sorprende ver a Kara comenzando a bajar la escalera

Kara (preocupada): ¿Estas bien?, algo me despertó y no estabas

Barry (nervioso): Si, sólo un mal sueño, no quiero hablar de eso, ven, volvamos a dormir

Ambos van de regreso a la habitación, Kara apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Barry y se vuelve a dormir casi de inmediato, pero a Barry le costó mucho más volver a dormir

* * *

Por la mañana, del cuarto de Wally, salen con él, Dig, Rene, Ray y Carter; de el de Iris la acompañaron Evelyn, Thea y Kendra; en la casa del Prof. Stein llegaron con él Jax, Mick, Nate, Rory y Amaya; los demás se reunieron de sus casas en los laboratorios, varios buscando información para saber donde están los metas faltantes de Flashpoint, mientras Cisco, Oliver y Sara observan las reacciones de Barry en los últimos días, una alarma suena y Cisco es el primero en verla

Cisco; Oh, es sencillo, robo en joyería

Mick: Y yo aquí parado

Barry: Es detener el robo, no ayudarlo, me encargo

Kara: No irás solo

Oliver: Equípense

Kara (seria): Barry y yo podremos con esto

Kara usa su velocidad y se pone su traje de Supergirl mientras Barry hace lo mismo en su traje de Flash, Kara jala a Barry sin esperar a los demás, al llegar al ascensor Barry logra detenerla

Barry (confundido): Oye, ¿Qué fue eso?

Kara (nerviosa): ¿De qué estás hablando?

Barry: De lo que paso hay con Oliver

Kara: Ah, la verdad, tu y yo podemos con esto, vámonos antes de que se escape

Barry asiente antes de que los 2 salgan corriendo/volando a la joyería

* * *

En una joyería exclusiva los empleados están agachados cuando el ladrón apunta con su arma a las vitrinas, al disparar del arma sale una onda de empuje rompiendo los cristales, agarra las cajas de muestra y las vacía en una bolsa cuando Barry se la quita quedando de espaldas al ladrón y Kara saca a los civiles

Barry: Sabes, esto es gracioso, creer que pueden lograr robar con un velocista cerca

Barry se da la vuelta, su sorpresa es enorme al ver que el ladrón es Jared Morillo

* * *

_Noticiero: El juicio de Jared Morillo también llamado “Plunder” llega a su fin; Morillo fue encontrado culpable de asalto y robo a mano armada, atrapado por Flash mientras robaba el museo de Ciudad Central a principios del año_

* * *

Barry al recuperarse ve que Morillo le apunta con su arma y dispara la onda dándole en el pecho y estrellándolo contra la pared y soltando la bolsa, la cual Morillo atrapa para irse, pero es empujado y estrellado contra el mostrador por Kara

Kara (sarcástica): ¿Ibas a algún lado?

Morillo: Sí, a la puerta, muchas gracias

Le dispara a Kara en la cara desorientándola, permitiéndole irse, Kara al reponerse usa su visión de rayos X para notar que Morillo se fue, al ir con Barry nota que su mirada es de confusión

Kara: Tranquilo, esa arma es muy fea, volvamos a S.T.A.R.

* * *

En los laboratorios S.T.A.R., Caitlyn examina a Barry y a Kara tras volver del robo en la joyería

Cisco: Esa arma se oye genial, por que los malos siempre consiguen lo chido primero

Mick: Siempre vemos a las empresas de armas y atacar los cargamentos, fácil

HR (emocionado): Oh, eso me dio una idea para nombrarlo, “Plunder”

Barry se asusta al oír el alías que oyó en el futuro mientras los demás piensan la opción

Cisco: No está mal

Oliver (frustrado): No hay que pensar en eso, y la cara de Barry parece darme la razón

Caitlyn (confundida): Hablando de eso, Barry, tu pulso aumento considerablemente estando ahí, pero fue antes de recibir el disparo, ni siquiera te apuntaba cuando tu ritmo se descontrolo

Barry (nervioso): Se me hizo conocido, creó que un archivo que vi en la estación

Joe: Julian y yo podemos revisar

Kara: Traten de averiguar de donde sacó esa arma

Sara: Igual revisemos las calles a ver que descubrimos, y cuando aparezca lo enfrentamos juntos, ok

Las leyendas y el equipo Flecha salen de la bahía médica para buscar pistas, Wally con la instrucción de Sara parece alegrarse

Wally (emocionado): Tú tranquilo Barry, no podrá con lo que Flash y Kid Flash son capaces

Barry (nervioso): No, Wally, oíste a Sara en navidad, no tienes el entrenamiento requerido, eres veloz, pero necesitas mejorar tu percepción, estar atentó

Wally (decaído): Ah, ok, puedo mejorar y lo sabes

Barry: Por lo mientras, solo observa y aprende

Wally asiente y sale con la cabeza agachada siendo seguido por HR y Lena

Joe (confundido): Barry, ¿Y eso?, yo entiendo el buscar protegerlo, pero no puedes dejarlo fuera, desde que obtuvo sus poderes a buscado ayudarte, tú le diste su traje, el creía que serían los 2, y estás apuntó de dejarle la responsabilidad de la ciudad, y ahora lo frenas, ¿Por qué?

Barry: Sara, me hizo darme cuenta que le estoy dando tanta responsabilidad sin prepararlo, debo arreglar eso antes, y estoy aprovechando esta pausa que hicimos

* * *

HR y Lena alcanzan a Wally que iba deprimido hacia la salida

HR: Oye, Wally, tranquilo, BA sólo se preocupa por ti

Lena: Lo que Sara le comentó de tu desempeñó con las leyendas debe haber tenido un efecto en él, sólo busca que estés listo para su partida

HR: Es verdad, al irse tu serás quien proteja nuestro hogar, sólo quiere que no te lastimes

Wally: Gracias por apoyarme

HR: Siempre, Kid Flash

Wally sale contento de los laboratorios, Lena comienza a irse, pero HR la detiene

HR: ¿Eres buena con la tecnología?

Lena: Bastante, ¿Qué necesitas?

HR: Un favor para los laboratorios y algo que nadie me apoya

* * *

Ya en la noche con las pocas pistas de sus avances en Ciudad Central tiene 2 lugares de posibles atracos, el banco privado, o el museo

Cisco: Lo tengo, ataco el banco, sólo se llevo las joyas, dejo el dinero

Barry: Muchas de ellas valen más que mucho de lo que está ahí, ¿Quiénes vamos?

Sara: Oliver, Ray, Kara, Wally, tu y yo

Oliver: Ray y Wally, será de cobertura, estén alerta por esa arma

Kara (seria): Ok, acabemos rápido

Ray Wally y Sara siguen a Kara, Oliver y Barry se miran confundidos por eso

Barry: Es la segunda vez que hace algo a la carrera, ¿Le hiciste algo?

Oliver: Desde que confrontamos a los Dominadores a estado así, creó que no le agrado, pero lo discutimos luego, ahora vamos por ese tipo

Los 2 salen rápido, para su suerte Sara llevo la Jumpship para trasladar a todos

* * *

En el tejado del banco un helicóptero comienza a aterrizar siendo guiado por un muchacho, de la puerta a sus espaldas sale Morillo, se le acerca y toca su hombro haciendo que se volteé

Morillo: Que no aterrice, va a volver a subir

Le apunta con su arma y mueve la cabeza provocando que corra, pero el helicóptero se aleja al verlo el piloto, al voltear se encuentra con Barry, Kara, Oliver y Sara

Barry: Perdona, pero se cancelará tu vuelo

Morillo: Parece que hay obstrucción en el ambiente, no lo crees

Morillo les dispara, pero en vez de ser ondas son balas con forma de dardos en una luz azul que pasan, Barry y Oliver esquivan en varias rondas, Kara aprovecha usando su velocidad para golpearlo en la cabeza derribándolo

Sara: No dijeron que eran ondas

Ray: Oigan, por detrás

Los 4 se voltean y ven las balas dar vuelta y regresar a ellos, separándose en 4 grupos

Kara (confundida): ¿Eso es normal?, ¿Verdad?

Sara: No

Oliver: Sepárense y vean como las eliminan

Barry corre lejos del edificio siendo seguido de cerca por 3 balas, corre por varios edificios hasta darse la vuelta lanzando 3 rayos destruyéndolas; Kara le eleva y se aleja del edificio, pero es seguida por 2 balas, al ir en línea recta hacia arriba usa su visión de calor destruyéndolas; Oliver y Sara van a la orilla del edificio y son seguidos por 6 balas, Sara lanza estrellas destruyendo las 3 más cercanas y Oliver las otras con flechas, y se reúnen de nuevo donde comenzaron

Oliver (serio): ¿Las detuvimos?

Barry: ¿Cuántas fueron?

Cisco: 11, ¿Por qué?

Oliver: Nos falta 1

Kara logra verla, pero explota al rotar hacia ellos, usa su visión y ve a Ray encogido

Ray: Si, lo tengo, andando

Comienzan a acercarse cuando Barry se detiene, los demás se frenan confundidos, Kara voltea a Morillo al oír algo arrastrarse, Oliver y Sara miran al frente y pueden ver el arma moverse, Ray se acerca apuntando a la mira al ver la preocupación en los demás, Oliver comienza a sacar una flecha lentamente, Sara y Kara comienzan a avanzar despacio, Wally aparece sin percatarse de lo que hacen corriendo hacia Morillo

Wally (emocionado): ¡Lo tengo!

Barry (asustado): No, espera

Wally no le hace caso y corre a Morillo, toma el arma, lo esposa y lo levanta; el joven que guiaba el helicóptero sale de su escondite con su teléfono grabando todo

Joven: Eso fue fabuloso, ¿Algo que decir?

Wally (contento): Bueno, soy Kid Flash, protector de Ciudad Central …

Kara, Ray y Sara se aguantan la risa al ver a Wally tan emocionado, pero Barry esta frustrado y Oliver molesto

Oliver (enojado): Este chico recibirá una charla

Barry (preocupado): Vaya que sí

* * *

De vuelta en el cortex, Wally entra sonriendo y siendo felicitado por los demás, salvo por Barry, Oliver y Sara

Joe: Bien hecho Wally

Cisco: Kid Flash 1, villanos 0

Iris: Te luciste

Ray: Un poco llamativo, pero nada mal

Joe: Y con él en Iron Heighst sabemos todo sobre él, se llama Jared Morillo, ha cometido robos de joyas valiosas aquí y en Ciudad Star

Felicity: ¿Por qué nunca oímos de él?

Joe: Comenzó 2 días antes de la llegada de los Dominadores

Rene: Hizo sus robos con nosotros aquí

Barry (molesto): Wally, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Todos se voltean mirándolo confundido por su respuesta, excepto Oliver y Sara

Dig: ¿De qué hablas?

Barry (serio): Te dije que te quedarás atrás y aprendieras, y no lo hiciste, solo corriste y pudiste salir lastimado

Wally (confundido): ¿Por un tipo inconsciente?

Oliver (serio): El que este en el suelo no significa que este inconsciente

Wally: Tras recibir un golpe de Kara, sí

Sara: Nos frenamos al ver que seguía despierto, su arma seguía operando, el controla su arma sin tener que tocarla

Kara: Hasta yo sabía eso, pude oír el desplazamiento en el suelo de ella, pero, ¿A que sus reacciones?

Barry: A que tienes que ver tu rival siempre para evitar caer en su trampa, y no notas eso, tu necesidad de hacer algo hará que te maten, creí que entendías eso, veo que me equivoque, tienes que aprender antes de salir

Oliver (incomodo): Oye, calma

Wally (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Estas mandándome a la banca?, tras todo lo hecho

Barry: Si, lo hago Wally

Kara: Espera, espera, ahora que traes

Sara: No es la primera vez que le pasa eso, no tenías el entrenamiento requerido  para pelear contra un velocista, ni siquiera sabes cómo hacer lo que tus poderes te permiten hacer, apoyo a Barry, aprende, luego pelea

HR entra emocionado al cortex, pero queda confundido y un poquito molesto al verlos en sus trajes de héroes

HR: Chicos que paso, necesitan estar bien vestidos

Wally: Somos velocistas, estamos en un momento

HR: ¿Mal momento?

Rory (confundido): Algo, ¿Bien vestidos para qué?

Cisco: El museo de los laboratorios

Oliver: La cuartada del lugar, lo olvide

Lena: Vengan, tenemos que arreglarnos, rápido

Sara: Yo estaré en la Waderider tratando de localizar a Thawne y sus aliados

Rene: Vamos algunos a las calles a ver si aparecen los que huyeron

Todos salen del cortex, pero Oliver detiene a Barry

Oliver: ¿Estás bien?

Barry: Si, ¿Por?

Oliver: Kara es muy tranquila e ingenua Barry, y no nota tu terror en las noches, pero yo si, te eh visto despertar toda la semana a altas horas por tus pesadillas, ¿Quieres hablar?

Barry: No

Barry sale sin dejar hablar a Oliver, el cuál suelta un suspiro de frustración

* * *

HR, Lena, Barry, Iris, Wally, Kara, Cisco, Caitlyn, Oliver, Evelyn, Rory, Felicity, Joe, Ray y el Prof. Stein entran en trajes y vestidos en la recepción de los laboratorios, con una adornacion leve, pero sin gente

HR (confundido): ¿Dónde están todos?

Barry: Hacer la inauguración de un museo en la noche, no fue una de tus mejores ideas

Una familia entra y HR va a ellos emocionado

HR: Hola, bienvenidos, les espera un gran camino al aprendizaje, pero pasen, pasen

Lena activa un holograma de Cisco que los guía provocando una risa de Barry y Kara al ver la cara de Cisco por eso

Cisco (molesto): ¿Porqué lo ayudaste?

Lena (sonriendo): Se me acabaron las ideas de como sus inventos y lo aprendido en mi tiempo aquí para mejorar mi Tierra; y me pareció buena idea hacerlo para ver tu cara al estar listo

Los demás comienzan a reírse por la ocurrencia de Lena, se abre la puerta causando que HR se de la vuelta

HR: Hola, muy…, ah sólo es Julian

Caitlyn (sorprendido): Julian, no te esperábamos aquí

Julian: Lo sé, estuve pensándolo, y lo haré

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Ah, que bien, nos permites

Los demás la están mirando confundida y más cuando les hace señas para que entren en el edificio, al llegar a corte, Barry es el primero en hablar

Barry: ¿Qué fue lo que le pediste?

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Ah, ¿Cómo lo explicó?, le pedí que se una al equipo

Todos (sorprendidos): ¿Qué?

Cisco: ¿De donde vino esa idea?

Caitlyn: Fui a hablar con él en la mañana, y no sé como, pero lo hice

Oliver: Ok, despejen la cabeza, y pienselo, muy bien

Joe: No lo sé, tú que opinas…, ¿Barry?

Rory: Pues a buscar

Todos se separan a buscar a Barry y el equipo Flash a pensar en cuanto a Julian, Kara no sale del cortex pensando en como Barry se fue, hasta que algo le llegó a la cabeza

* * *

En la cápsula del tiempo Barry tiene el periódico del futuro activado y esta recargado en la pared, la puerta se abre dándole paso a Kara, quien lo mira preocupada al ver su cara de angustia

Kara: Hola

Barry: Hola

Kara: ¿Qué te esta molestando?

Barry: No es nada

Kara: Has tenido pesadillas, lo sé, pero eso, Wally; ¿Qué te está atormentando?

Barry: No es nada

Kara: Se que Oliver te detuvo para hablar, no oí la conversación por no ser como él, por eso eh actuado así con él, pero lo que te asusta te está destruyendo por dentro, y quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte

Kara besa a Barry y él le corresponde, al separse ve el miedo y la impotencia en los ojos de Kara, y eso quiebra los muros que se puso por lo del futuro

Barry: Este periódico muestra el futuro de esta Tierra, se altero cuando te traje aquí

Kara (confundida): ¿De que hablas?

Barry: Era escrito por Iris West-Allen, Iris y yo no debimos terminar, debimos casarnos, pero tú cambiaste eso, al ser de otra Tierra cambiaste mi destino, Zoom era de Tierra 2, un enemigo que no debí enfrentar, sus acciones me hicieron tener que superarme, y eso me llevó hasta ti, y mi decisión de irme contigo es firme, pero por alguna razón, este evento aún ocurre, 25 de Mayo del 2024, Flash desaparece a mitad de una crisis, por alguna razón, parece que muero o desaparezco en 8 años en esta Tierra; y mis pesadillas, reunamos a los demás primero

Kara le asiente y ambos salen de la cápsula llamando a los demás al cortex

* * *

Con todos los en el cortex incluido Julian, Barry está parado frente a ellos nervioso, mientras ellos lo miran confundidos

Barry: Hay algo que no les conté sobre la piedra filosofal, cuando Jay y yo la lanzamos a la fuerza de la velocidad, la explosión me lanzó al parque de Ciudad Central, 3 meses en el futuro

Sara (sorprendida): ¿El futuro?

Ray: Barry, saber el futuro puede hacer que cambies la línea del tiempo

Barry: Es lo que quiero

Jax: ¿Y porque querías hacerlo?

Barry: Cuando estuvo ahí, me vi, a mi del futuro, aterrado, desesperado, rogándole, a Savitar

Joe: ¿Qué?

Oliver: Imposible, nos deshicimos de la piedra

Barry: Va a encontrar una forma de volver

Evelyn (asustada): ¿Qué te hizo?

Barry: Savitar me romperá, destruirá mi corazón, tiene a 2 personas importantes, y me hará escoger por una

Wally: ¿Qué tan cercanos son?

Barry: Mucho, una era Iris

Los West se asustan al oírlo, Cisco y HR se acercan a ellos tratando de animarlos

Kara (nerviosa): Barry, ¿Quién era la otra persona?

Barry (triste): Eras tú, Savitar te pone un collar bloqueando tu poder de volar y tu fuerza, en la situación que estabas, el resto no se que tanto pueden ayudarte

Kara se pone pálida, entendiendo las pesadillas que Barry esta sufriendo; las leyendas parecen procesar lo que Savitar planea, el equipo Flecha queda impactado por la noticia, pero Oliver y Felicity parecen aterrados por lo que le depara a su amigo

Oliver (nervioso): Barry, ¿Qué quieres decirnos?

Barry: Jay me dijo que Savitar me ve como un obstáculo para su ascenso al poder, y va destruirme de esa manera, Savitar me hará elegir a una de ustedes, me hará elegir quien de ustedes vive y quien muere; lo oí decirle a mi yo del futuro que creía que la mejor forma de hacerme caer es quitándome a la mujer que amo, pero que descubrió que lo peor es el no poder verla sin recordar a quien dejé morir para salvarla; así planea quitarme de en medio, provocando que caigamos a las sombras, yo por el dolor y ella sufrirá por como eso me consume, y ya comenzó, eh tenido pesadillas desde que volví, eso repitiéndose cada vez que cierro los ojos

Todos miran a Barry horrorizados por lo que les dijo, Kara siente que se le revuelve el estómago, Lena mira a Kara asustada ahora que sabe que podría morir, Cisco al ver a todos decaídos se preocupa por Barry, hace un par de días casi se entrega a los Dominadores sabiendo que lo matarían, sólo para saber que Savitar planea desgarrar su alma, destruyéndolo lentamente, entonces se le ocurre algo

Oliver: Barry, ¿Y nosotros?, ¿Dónde estábamos?

Barry: No lo sé, sólo estábamos nosotros 4

Cisco: Barry, tengo una idea, pero tendrás que confiar en mí

* * *

Hay 2 sillas en la cámara de velocidad, Cisco, Lena, Ray, Felicity y Curtis terminan de instalar una máquina similar a la que usaron con Julian, mientras Barry, Kara, Oliver, Sara, Iris, HR, Kendra, Dig y Julian esperan la ejecución del plan

Dig: Me repites el plan

Cisco: Esta máquina amplificara mis poderes permitiéndonos a Barry y a mi ir a esa noche y tratar de saber como volvió, pero tendrás que concentrarte en ella para que podamos ir

Barry (asustado): Ok, me relajó, nos conduzco a esa noche, y listo

Felicity los prepara, encienden la máquina dándoles a ambos una fuerte descarga, al abrir los ojos se ven en el callejón por el que Barry llegó

Cisco (sorprendido): Funcionó

Barry: Mi yo de navidad acaba de salir de la fuerza de velocidad

Ambos van a la parada, ahí ven el mismo noticiero, incluso los detalles que Barry no notó

Cisco: El noticiero, espera, son los titulares

HR: ¿Qué dice?, los anotaré, eso puede ayudar, aparte de esto de Morillo

Barry: Haber, Espectros aparecen en la ciudad

Cisco: Luigi's reabre tras homicidio

Barry: Joe West ascendido a capitán de la policía de Ciudad Central

HR: Bien por ti Joe

Cisco: Killer…

Caitlyn: ¿Qué dice Cisco?

Cisco: Killer Frost sigue libre tras combate contra Supergirl en Jitters

Kara (confundida): ¿Pelearé contra Caitlyn?

Barry: Este es peor, el museo laboratorios S.T.A.R. cierra tras ataque meta-humano

Oliver: Nos atacarán aquí

Cisco: John Diggle declarado inocente tras estar fugitivo desde Noviembre

Barry (confundido): ¿Eres fugitivo Dig?

Oliver, Dig y Felicity: Larga historia

Barry (sorprendido): ¿La ciudad se recupera tras ataque de Gorila Grood y su ejército de gorilas?

Caitlyn: Grood esta en Tierra 2, ¿Porque esta en el futuro?

Kendra: ¿Hay más chicos?

Oyen gritar al Barry de navidad, Barry va a donde ocurre, pero Cisco lo detiene

Noticiero: En otras noticias, hace unas horas una instalación del gobierno identificada como A.R.G.U.S. por el forense Julian Albert fue atacada por meta-humanos, la policía no dio más detalles, pero se filtro un vídeo mostrando un sospechoso no meta que colaboró, por los expertos del estudio se creé que el sospechoso es el exforense Bartholomew Henry Allen, quien renunció a la policía la semana anterior a la invasión alienígena

Barry (confundido): ¿Pero qué?

Sara: Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Que titular sigue?

Cisco: No es titular, es noticia de última hora, al parecer dijeron, horas antes de esto, Barry atacará a A.R.G.U.S.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Julian: Aguarden, ¿Qué es A.R.G.U.S.?

Barry: Una instalación del gobierno de grado militar, tú fuiste quien dio los detalles, aunque tratarse de cubrirme, pero se filtro un vídeo donde dirijo el ataque sin usar mis poderes

Cisco: Barry, el techo

Ambos miran el techo y ven a HR apuntando a Savitar

Barry: HR esta aquí

Lo ven disparar cuando Barry del futuro corre hacia ellos, al verlo saltar se corta su enlace con el futuro

Kara: ¿Están bien?

Barry: Sí, tanto como se puede

Oliver: Esto no tiene sentido

Barry: HR no estaba ahí la primera vez que lo vi, el contárselos cambio el futuro, y uno de estos titulares ayuda a Savitar de alguna manera

Sara: Bueno, no todos, el de Dig no lo creó, pero el tuyo preocupa, ¿Qué requiere que estés en A.R.G.U.S. ese día?

Barry: No lo sé

Caitlyn: Si los cambiamos, podremos evitar que Savitar vuelva, en teoría

Kendra: Habrá que intentarlo

Oliver: ¿No te molesta?

Sara: Sabes que evitamos cambios al tiempo, pero técnicamente este es mi presente, volvimos ya que se detectó a Jay Garrick, y ya que no creó que la línea del tiempo te soporte cambiarla, pero con nosotros aquí, tal vez podamos hacerlo bien

Wally llega corriendo sorprendiéndolos

Wally: Barry, estamos buscándote, papá llamó, Plunder escapó

* * *

Joe: Hirió a 2 guardias de Iron Heighst, recuperó su arma y huyó, ¿Alguna idea de cuál será su siguiente atraco?

Barry: Yo sí, el museo de Ciudad Central

Oliver: Donde lo atrapaste

Joe: ¿Ya esta ahí?

Como si lo invocarán, suena una alarma del museo, al ver las cámaras ven a Morillo irse al estacionamiento para tomar una motocicleta

Kara: ¿Qué hacemos?

Barry: Detenerlo, entre todos, Morillo es listo, ya lo dejó claro, pero no podrá escapar de todos nosotros

Oliver: (gritando): Ya lo escucharon

* * *

En el estacionamiento del museo, Morillo usa una motocicleta para escapar, cuando Barry y Wally se le interponen en el camino

Morillo: Vaya que les gusta jugar

Les dispara con las ondas haciendo retroceder a Barry y derriba a Wally dándole paso para huir

Barry: De acuerdo, va hacia ustedes, de pie Wally

Wally: ¿Cómo lo atrapamos?

Barry: Tirándolo de la moto

Kara se le acerca a Morillo por el aire disparando su visión de calor, se desvía a su derecha siendo recibido por flechas de Oliver y Thea, desviándolo por un callejón

Oliver: Evelyn, Rory, va hacia ustedes

Thea: Dig, Rene, atentos

Evelyn le dispara guiándolo hacia Rory, pero Morillo dispara las balas azules haciendo que Rory las detenga dejándolo pasar, ahí es cuando Dig y Rene les disparan llevándolo por la calle de la izquierda

Rene: Ahora pajarracos

Kendra y Carter llegan del edificio que esta enfrente, no lo derriban, pero si dañan la moto

Kendra: Sigue corriendo, pero ya no tiene frenos

Carter: Si van a derribarlo es ahora

Jax pasa sobre ellos disparando bolas de fuego mientras que en la calle de la derecha van Barry y Wally

Felicity: Adelantence y lo interceptaran en el cruce del callejón

Wally: ¿Algún plan?

Barry: Sin frenos no va a poder evitar el golpee

Ambos entran en el callejón, Barry empuja a Wally por la espalda estrellándolo contra Morillo, se detiene para verlo ser rodeado por Ray, Amaya y Wally

Ray: Se acabó

Las patrullas los rodean arrestando a Morillo, Joe va con los 3 asegurando el arresto

Joe: Bien hecho, Kid Flash

Wally: No, bien hecho, todos nosotros

* * *

En la cámara del salto interdimensional, todos se despiden de Lena, que va de regreso a Tierra 38, pero Kara va a quedarse

Kara: Vamos, quédate

Lena: Sabes que no puedo, ya llevó ausente más tiempo del que se esperaba, y alguien tiene que calmar a tú hermana, y calma, no le diré de mí llave personal, o de lo que sabes de lo que planea hacer

Kara: Espero que lo logres

Oliver: Espero que esas fotos sirvan

Lena (nerviosa): ¿Fotos?

Barry: Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta, la cámara

Lena se la da, Barry la mira y luego corre dejando a todos para una foto grupal con ayuda de Kara

Barry: Necesitas una de todos

Julian: ¿Y yo?

Cisco: Es porque lo eres, parte del equipo

Barry: Tu también Lena, yo la tomó

Oliver: ¿Cómo harás eso?

Caitlyn: Es genial, con el toque de locura de Barry

Lena sonríe y se pone con ellos, Barry presiona el botón sacando la foto, justo en ese momento usa su velocidad para ponerse en medio de Kara y Oliver, sin que se vea su electricidad, la usa para volver y tomar la cámara sin que se desplace

Lena: Vaya toque de Barry, llegó la hora, y si me necesitan, saben donde buscarme, y no duden en traerme cuando sea la hora de la verdad contra Savitar

Barry: Así será

Lena les asiente antes de darse la vuelta y usar el extrapolarizador interdimensional para volver a Tierra 38, al cerrarse empiezan a dispersarse, el teléfono de Dig suena, el les hace señas para que se vayan y contesta

Dig: Lyla, que alegría

Lyla (asustada): Dig, es John jr., te necesitó aquí en A.R.G.U.S., rápido

Dig (serio): Voy para allá

* * *

En el pasillo Barry detiene a Kara y espera a que los demás se alejen

Barry: Conozco esa mirada muy bien, ella está a salvó

Kara: Lo sé, sólo ya la extraño

Barry: Lo sé, pero ahora a relajarnos un poco, y mañana veremos qué hacer con este caos, y por cierto, acabo de notar que aún hay algo que no hemos hecho

Kara (curiosa): Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que no hemos hecho?

Barry toma ambas manos de Kara y usa su velocidad para terminar en la cima de un edificio, donde hay un mantel en el suelo, 10 cajas de donas de distintos puesto y 4 malteadas de chocolate

Barry: Tener una cita oficial

Kara (riendo): ¿Y donas con malteadas fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

Barry (apenado): Sí, en realidad

Kara: Ven acá

Kara lo lleva a sentarse en el mantel y disfrutar de las donas mientras observan de vez en cuando las estrellas en el cielo con Kara narrando historias de las constelaciones que ven

* * *

Tierra 38 - Ciudad Nacional

En la base de la DEO, Alex Danvers, Winn Scoot, J'ohn Jonzz, James Olsen, Clark Kent/Kal-El, Eliza Danvers, Maggie Sawyer y Mon-El están haciendo un rastreo satelital en busca de Kara, cuando son sorprendidos

Lena (sonriendo): ¿Llegue en mal momento?, Puedo volver después

Alex (seria): Te ausentaste mucho

Lena: Ya me conoces, tengo una compañía que necesita ideas para prosperar, y aparte les tengo algo que los alegrará, o al menos calmar

Le da su cámara a Winn y la conecta en la computadora central mostrando en las pantallas su contenido, todos abren muy grandes los ojos al ver que lo que contiene es una foto de Kara

Clark: ¿Kara?, ¿De dónde es eso?

Lena: Continua, preguntas hasta el final

Continuaron viendo las fotos, en unas sonrieron, en otras se preocuparon, Alex en todas soltó lágrimas, tanto de alegría al verla a salvó, y de tristeza al verla pelear un conflicto que no es suyo

Winn: ¿Ese es Barry?

J’ohn: ¿Ese es su mundo?

Lena: Sí, él y Kara vinieron a buscarme tras su desaparición, estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, me llevaron a la mitad de un conflicto contra alienígenas

Winn: Cierto, Kara me dijo que Barry se lo comentó, pero porque se fue sin avisar

Lena: No lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que tiene un amigo con el poder y conocimiento para abrir esas brechas entre los mundos, pero es un novato en cuanto a usar poderes al parecer

Mon-El (confundido): ¿Y Kara se quedó allá?

Lena: Sí, aunque él por qué es una historia larga

Maggie: Pues tenemos tiempo

Lena asiente y les comienza a narra todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada y los detalles que Kara le conto de su tiempo ahí ella sola

* * *

Tierra 1 – Ciudad Central

Dig conduce rápidamente hacia la instalación de A.R.G.U.S. en Ciudad Central en una camioneta de los laboratorios que pintaron en negro, al llegar usa unos binoculares y ve el lugar vacío, entonces son destruidos los cristales de la camioneta y es apuntado por militares dirigidos por el general Walker con un teléfono

Walker: Alguien nos informó de tu presencia a aquí, Sr. Diggle, llévenselo

Los militares lo sacan con lujo de violencia de la camioneta mientras él se defiende como puede

* * *

En la cámara de velocidad, Oliver entrena con un muñeco que se encuentra ahí, pero su mente no deja de repetir las palabras de Barry con respecto a lo que vio en el futuro, preguntándose donde estaban los demás, donde estaba él, al detenerse toma una toalla para secarse el sudor, al voltearse queda impactado por la mujer que esta parada en la entrada de la cámara, Laurel Lance

Laurel: Hola Ollie


	28. Black Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel está de vuelta, pero Dig esta en prisión, ahora deberan encontrar la forma de trabajar con las consecuencias de ambos hechos, pero no contra Savitar, sino contra Prometheus

**Black Siren**

 

Oliver está en shock, parado frente a él ésta Laurel Lance, no puede creer lo que ve, se acerca a ella lentamente, al ver su reacción le habla para calmarlo

Laurel: Oliver, sé que es mucho que procesar, bueno, no tanto, sólo es algo loco, pero soy yo

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Cómo?, te vi morir

Laurel: Me salvaron, vi esa luz, la que todos comentan, es real, fui trasportada, y vi lo que al principio me pareció un ángel, pero era mi hermana, era Sara, me trajo a la Waderider y curo la embolia

Oliver: Yo estaba ahí, todo el equipo, jamás hubo una luz blanca y no te fuiste a ningún lado

Laurel: No lo había hecho todavía

Oliver: ¿Y porque no nos lo dijo?

Laurel: Cómo te dije, aún no la ha hecho, le pedí que me dejará en tu presente, me dio el mismo regalo que yo le di, una segunda oportunidad

Oliver: Es un milagro

Oliver la abraza y ella le corresponde el abrazo, pensando si debe hacerle una pregunta, pero no suelta a Oliver

Laurel (nerviosa): ¿Está bien?

Oliver (confundido): ¿Quién?, ¿Tú padre?, él…

Laurel: Barry, estás aquí en Ciudad Central en vez de en Ciudad Star, me preocupó el porque me dejaron aquí, parece que el tú estar aquí indica que tiene problemas

Oliver: No tienes ni idea

Oyen pasos acercarse, se separan y ven entrar a Felicity a la cámara de velocidad

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Laurel?

Laurel: Hola Felicity

Felicity: Es un milagro

Corre y la abraza causando que se tambaleen, Laurel recupera rápidamente el equilibrio mientras se ríe

Laurel: Gracioso, Oliver dijo lo mismo

* * *

Las leyendas, el equipo Arrow, Caitlyn y Cisco están en el cortex oyendo la historia de Laurel sobre su retorno, emocionándose e inquietándose

Sara (confundida): ¿Yo te traje?, ¿Por qué?

Laurel: No lo sé, dijiste que podría ser peligroso traer esa información

Jax (riendo): Si suena a ti

Curtis: Pues vaya que este equipo es propenso a resurrecciones

Rory: Me alegra que esta vez Barry no sienta que carga con ese peso

Caitlyn: A mi igual, de verás, hay que avisarle

Cisco (nervioso): Mejor no molestarlo, por ahora

Rene: Una amiga regreso de la muerte y no le avisarás, que podría hacer que fuera más importante

Cisco: Esta ocupado

Evelyn y Caitlyn (confundidas): ¿Haciendo qué?

Cisco (tímido): Él y Kara están en una cita justo ahora

Oliver (sorprendido) y Felicity (emocionada): ¿En serio?

Laurel (confundida): ¿Kara?

Sara (sorprendida): ¿No te hable de ella?

Laurel: No

Cisco: Debe ser una paradoja de Flashpoint, o lo consideraste arriesgado, peligroso, no necesario

Laurel (sorprendida): ¿Flashpoint?, ¿Algo paso con Barry que no me digan?

Oliver: Cuando Barry nos pidió ayuda con Kendra y Carter, lidia con un enemigo feroz llamado Zoom

Caitlyn: Zoom, mato al padre de Barry frente él, y viajo en el tiempo para recuperar lo, Flashpoint es el resultado de deshacer eso

Laurel: Vaya, ¿Kara como entra en eso?

Felicity: La trajo para pelear con alienígenas que llegaron por eso, pero ella te va a agradar, cuando estoy con ella siento que veo un espejo

Ray: Raro, porque se parece un poco a mi prima

Cisco: La locura del multiverso

Laurel: Pues si me perdí mucho, ¿Y papá?

Thea (nerviosa): Laurel, él, ah

Laurel (decepcionada): Volvió a beber, voy a tener que hablar con él, tras darle un ataque al verme

Sara: Por cómo se puso conmigo, ya me imaginó contigo

Laurel (sonriendo): Ya quiero ver la cara de Dig

Felicity (sorprendida): Rayos, ya recordé a que vine

Thea: ¿Qué pasa con Dig?

Cisco (distante): John Diggle fugitivo

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿El anunció?

Cisco: Llamen a los demás, incluso a Barry y Kara, vengan

Todos lo siguen confundidos, llegan a la cámara de velocidad y saca la pizarra con las noticias, toma un plumón y subraya el de Dig

Cisco: John Diggle declarado inocente tras estar fugitivo desde Noviembre; sólo daban las noticias, pero no de cuando son

Felicity: Dig necesita ayuda, Laurel, necesita un abogado

Laurel: No puedo serlo cuando estoy oficialmente muerta

Sara: Laurel tiene razón, yo iré a ver a Dig y le informaré esto, ustedes busquen quien puede ayudar a Dig

Oliver: No será necesario, tengo a la persona correcta, pero esta en Ciudad Star, Cisco, Rene, acompañen me

Prof. Stein: Sr. Palmer vaya con la Srta. Lance en su traje, mantenga a salvo al Sr. Diggle

Sara: Peligroso, pero Ok, Laurel, no salgas de los laboratorios, no puedes arriesgarte, y vigila a Mick

Mick: Aquí no hay nada para distraerme de por si

Laurel asiente antes de ver partir a Sara y Ray, se sorprende al ver a Cisco abrir una brecha a Ciudad Star, los demás se ríen al ver su expresión, salvó Felicity

Felicity: Pongámonos a trabajar, Dig necesita toda la ayuda posible

Mick: Necesitó un trago

Laurel: Yo igual

Caitlyn: Me encargó

* * *

Iron Heights

Sara está en el área de visitas, Dig está del otro lado del cristal, ambos hablando por los teléfonos sobre Laurel

Dig: Laurel volvió, y tú fuiste la responsable, vaya que los viajes en el tiempo son una locura, ¿Alguna otra sorpresa?

Sara: No, Oliver está viendo a quien puede ayudarte

Dig: Bien, oye hazme un favor, Oliver, cuídalo, puede nublarse al tratarse de Laurel

Sara: Haré lo que pueda, es mi hermana, así que no la tendré fácil

Dig: Está bien, tengan cuidado

Sara: Siempre Dig, por cierto, Ray esta colado en el lugar, así evitaremos que te pase algo, fue idea de Stein

Dig (confundido): Ok, tendré con quien hablar

Sara se ríe con su comentario antes de tener que dejar el teléfono para que trasladen a Dig a su celda

* * *

Alcaldía de Ciudad Star – Oficina del alcalde

Oliver, Cisco y Rene están de traje y corbata en la oficina del alcalde esperando a la llegada de Adrián Chase, el cual se sorprende al verlos ahí

Adrián (sonriendo): Oliver, pudiste llamar con tiempo

Oliver: Fue algo imprevisto, necesitó tú ayuda, John Diggle fue detenido por el general Walker por robar una punta nuclear, pero es inocente

Rene: Necesitamos que ayude a demostrarlo, Walker es muy astuto

Adrián (serio): Oliver, no es tan simple

Oliver: Lo conozco desde hace 5 años, él no es así, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Adrián (resignado): Veré que puedo hacer

Oliver: Gracias

Adrián: Si, si, por cierto, hay algunos papeles que necesitan la firma del alcalde, ya que éstas aquí

Cisco: Lo hará, pero también hay cosas que hacer así que será rápido

Adrián asiente y sale de la oficina, Oliver y Rene lo miran confundidos por lo que dijo, él les muestra sus gafas dándoles a entender su plan

* * *

Ciudad Central – Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

En el cortex, todos beben las cervezas que trajo Caitlyn; mientras Rory, Evelyn, Curtis y Jax están haciéndole bromas a Mick, sin saber que Felicity tomó una muestra de ADN de Laurel y la está analizando en la computadora

Mick (molesto): Se los advierto, otra más y van a sufrir

Laurel: Ya, dejen al grandullón en paz

Se comienzan a oír pasos y risas por pasillo provenientes de Barry y Kara que llegan tras un mensaje de Caitlyn

Barry: ¿Qué era tan importante para hacernos venir tan rápido?

Barry abre mucho los ojos al ver a Laurel parada con todos ellos, Kara mira detenida a Laurel sintiendo ver su rostro en otro lado, pero no es capaz de recordar de donde

Laurel (sonriendo): Hola Barry, ¿Ella es Kara?

Barry (confundido): ¿Laurel?

Laurel (riendo): Si, soy yo, pero ¿Si es ella?

Kara (confundida): Sí, soy yo, siento, que te conozco, pero no sé porque

Laurel: Debiste ver una imagen mía, ahora vengo

Laurel sale del cortex, Barry mira a los demás, mitad confundido, mitad asustado

Barry (nervioso): ¿No es por Flashpoint verdad?

Caitlyn: No, fue una Sara del futuro

Felicity: Igual no corro riesgos, tomé una muestra de su ADN de la botella y la estoy corriendo, su ADN coincide con Laurel Lance

Kara (frustrada): Y yo creía que Oliver era paranoico

Rory (sarcástico): Eso sí, ni que tuviera una gemela malvada

Comienzan a reírse, pero se preocupan al ver que Barry, Caitlyn y Felicity agrandan los ojos, Barry corre a su traje mientras ellas a la computadora

Rory (nervioso): Chicos, era broma

Nate: Si, todos sabemos que Sara sería la mala

Felicity: Si tiene una gemela malvada

Caitlyn: Su dopplenganger de Tierra 2

Barry: Se hacía llamar Black Siren

Se pone su traje y sale corriendo en la dirección que salió, Kara comienza a relacionar ese nombre con su cara, y la respuesta la golpea de repente

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Black Siren?, oh, por eso se me hacía conocida, la mente de Barry

Jax (sorprendido): Cierto, hay nos topamos con versiones malvadas de ustedes

Caitlyn: ¿Nuestras?

Kara (agónica): ¡Ah!

Felicity (preocupada): ¿Qué pasa?

Kara (confundida): Un grito horrible

Caitlyn: Ese es el poder de Black Siren, es una meta

Kara (asustada): Oh no, Barry

Rory toma su traje mientras Jax y el Prof. Stein se fusionan y corren con Kara, Evelyn, Mick, Curtis, Nate y Amaya; a mitad del pasillo Kara se tapa los oidos y ven a Barry ser lanzado a la pared por ondas sonoras

Laurel (fría): Me descubriste más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero me alegra, era aburrido y me enfermaba fingir ser esa niña tonta y vulnerable

Barry (serio): No te negaré que al decir mi nombre me atrapaste, pero no fue bueno subestimar lo buenos que somos al soltar un comentario real en broma, como esté

Barry se pone de pie y pasa en fase la pared y regresar detrás de ella, la comienza a golpear en cuerpo y cara usando su velocidad para amplificar su fuerza, hasta que le grita en la cara dañando su oído; Kara sale dispara hacia ella tomándola con fuerza lanzándola lejos, pero vuelve a gritar, Kara sale del camino, pero aun así le lástima los oídos

Kara: Eso duele, me recuerda a Banshee

Barry: Sus poderes son los mismos

Rory: Entonces hay que hacerla callar

Rory, Curtis y Evelyn van contra ella en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los derrota fácilmente, Mick le dispara con su arma de fuego y Jax una bola de fuego, las cuales crean una llamarada al recibir su grito sónico impulsándolos contra la pared

Laurel: Fácil

Kara: Mala elección de palabras

Kara usa su aliento helado contra el grito sónico, se crea una bola de hielo con picos, Kara golpea lanzándola contra Laurel, la cual se agacha esquivandola, usa su grito pegado al piso para elevarse sobre Kara, ella sólo la ve confundida

Laurel: Las ondas acumulándose niña

Le lanza un grito pequeño desorientandola, va a la entrada del cortex y da un grito a todo pulmón a Caitlyn y Felicity mandándolas tras las computadoras, Barry la rodea con sus brazos, en ese preciso momento se abre una brecha de la cual salen Oliver, Cisco y Rene mirando confundidos y sorprendidos lo que ocurre

Oliver (desconcertado): ¿Qué está pasando?

Ambos lo miran, Laurel aprovecha y golpea con su cabeza la de Barry haciendo que la suelte, ambos pelean cuerpo a cuerpo saliendo del cortex, hasta que Barry la patea haciendo que se de la vuelta, en eso le lanza un grito sónico mandándolo contra la pared, provocando que el relámpago que lanzó al ser impulsado se estrelle contra la pared a su izquierda lanzándola contra la pared a su derecha

Cisco (confundido): ¿Black Siren?

Grita a todo pulmón contra Barry asiendo que sus oídos sangren, van con él dándole paso libre para escapar

Cisco: Barry, ¿Estás bien?

Barry (asustado y gritando): ¿Qué me salió que cosa?

Rene (sarcástico): Genial, esta sordo

* * *

Rene, Kendra, Carter, el Prof. Stein, Wally y HR están limpiando el cortex; Cisco y Felicity revisan las cámaras de la tubería; Caitlyn revisa los oídos de Barry y Kara; Mick, Rory, Evelyn, Curtis y Jax sostienen bolsas de hielo y gel térmico en sus lesiones leves; Oliver y Sara parecen decaídos con lo que acaba de pasar

Sara (triste): Haber, entonces, ¿Ella no es mi hermana?

Cisco: No, es una meta-humana de Tierra 2 llamada Black Siren

Rene: ¿Es como Supergirl?

Curtis: Si, pero hay un sinfín de Tierras, por eso ellas son de 2 Tierras diferentes, siempre eh tenido la curiosidad de ver a mi doppelganger, ¿Seré heterosexual?

Oliver (frustrado): Podemos volver a Black Siren por favor

Cisco; Sí, ella apareció causando daños a edificios en la ciudad, pero la pusimos en la tubería al derrotar al meta-ejército de Zoom

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Ella trabajo para Zoom?, mencionamos a Zoom cuando la pusimos al corriente, expresó dolor por lo que le hizo a Barry, y ahora resulta que ella estuvo involucrada

Wally: No, lo mató después de atraparla, pero hasta ese momento yo supe que Barry era Flash, por cierto, Caitlyn, ¿Cómo está?

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Su cuerpo está bien, pero Siren le daño mucho el tímpano

Kara (preocupada): ¿Qué tan mal quedó?

Caitlyn no le responde, toma una bocina de aire y la aprieta, todos se tapan los oídos, excepto Barry

Barry (gritando): Esa cosa necesita aire, apenas la escuche

Jax (frustrado): Es una broma

Caitlyn: Sus poderes lo tratan tan rápido como pueden

Cisco: Este es el vídeo de la tubería, esto tiene 3 días, jamás se activó la alarma, por eso no nos enteramos

Ven un desenfoque amarillo, después Prometheus abriendo la celda de Black Siren y marcharse los 2 de la tubería

Sara: Si eso es verdad, alguien lo ayudó

Felicity (molesta): Si, Evelyn

Evelyn (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, yo ni sabía de esto

Oliver: Es verdad, lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente, ¿Por qué no nos dijeron?

Cisco y Caitlyn (asustados): Barry

Rory (confundido): ¿Barry decidió eso?

Cisco: Pregunte le a él, no a nosotros

Rene: Primero espera a que nos pueda oír

Oliver: No puedo esperar tanto

Oliver se le acerca y le hace señas con las manos para que le ponga atención, Barry lo voltea ver confundido y más al ver mover sus labios, pero sin oír un sonido de ellos

Oliver: ¿Qué paso con Black Siren?

Barry (gritando): ¿Qué se me paso la mano?, ¿En dónde?

Siente una brisa en su rostro y ve que es Kara usando su aliento helado, al detenerse levanta un cuaderno en forma horizontal que tiene escrito " _Dice Oliver - ¿Qué paso con Black Siren?_ "

Barry (gritando): ¡Ah!, es una meta-humana de Tierra 2, la primera Tierra que visitamos, fuimos a una…

Caitlyn le pone una mano en la boca mientras con la otra hace que le duelen los oídos, lo suelta y toma el cuaderno de Kara y escribe " _Tus oídos están muy dañados, mejor espérate otro rato y la cuentas con más calma_ "; Barry solo asiente y les muestra el pulgar derecho en alto, Oliver las miran mitad molesto, mitad desconcertado por lo que acaba de pasar

Felicity (frustrada): ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Cisco: Sabemos que es Tierra 2, y gracias al Harrison Wells de esa Tierra sabemos cómo rastrearla, pero podría tomar algo de tiempo, y más si sale de la ciudad

Felicity: Pues usemos el reconocimiento facial

Caitlyn: Llevaba 3 días fuera de la tubería sin enterarnos y se coló en los laboratorios sin saberlo, ella es astuta, no se arriesgará a ir por donde pueda ser vista, más si trabaja con Prometheus

Oliver: Parece que a donde quiera que voy no deja de fastidiarme

Rory: Busca que cometas un error, pero si no los tienes no eres un hombre

Wally: ¿Y qué quiere este Prometheus de ti?

Oliver: Mate a su padre hace 4 años y busca venganza, desde que apareció sabía que yo era Green Arrow, lo cual no es buena señal

Cisco: Si, eso sí es malo, pero ¿Por qué culpar a Evelyn?

Oliver: Kara, tú y Barry si les contaron a los demás, ¿Verdad?

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿Los traicionaste?

Las leyendas (confundidas): ¿Qué?

Evelyn: Lo hice por la desconfianza que le tenía a Oliver y a lo que hacía, con lo que hizo desde que volvió de esa isla

Kara: Evelyn me pidió ayuda para arreglarlo, Barry estaba presente ya que la convencí de decírnoslo a ambos, así idear un plan para tomarlo desprevenido y vencerlo, claro está no salió como esperábamos

Thea: Le comenté a Oliver que está bien dar segundas oportunidades y de ser más abierto, sólo me hizo caso en lo primero

Oliver: Ella me acompaño a donde enfrentamos y creímos que murió Prometheus, pero era Billy Malone, nos había tendido una trampa

Ray: ¿Quién era Billy Malone?

Felicity (triste): Era un detective en la policía de Ciudad Star, miembro del escuadrón anticrimen que formo Oliver, y mi novio

Caitlyn (incomoda): Uh, lo siento

Barry (gritando): Son tan amables de decirme que me estoy perdiendo

Kara y Caitlyn comienzan a reírse, luego los demás comienzan a unirse al ver la cara de confusión y emoción que Barry tiene, alegres de poder encontrarle algo positivo a la tensión que sufren

* * *

Por la mañana Cisco y Felicity están usando el satélite de los laboratorios, Caitlyn se puso en modo médico y estuvo molestando a Barry en hacerlo un chequeo extremo a sus oídos para evitar daños que pudo haber causado Black Siren, ganando risas de Kara, Iris, Wally, Sara, Jax, Rory y Evelyn al verlo hacer pucheros, Mick y el Prof. Stein parecen frustrarse por eso, Oliver está esperando a que termine para poder tener respuestas, y estás parecen tocar a su puerta, en una llamada a su celular

Oliver: ¿Hola?

*****: Oliver, es Laurel

Oliver (molesto): No, tienes derecho a usar ese nombre

Laurel: Lo sé, pero tengo algo que quieres, te diré todo lo que se sobre Prometheus

Oliver (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Laurel: A las 9 en punto, en la estatua a Black Canary

Con eso se corta la llamada dejando confundido a Oliver, al ver a Barry y Caitlyn salir de la bahía médica piensa en su siguiente movimiento, pero es tomado desprevenido

Kara (sarcástica): ¿Quién era?

Oliver: Era ella, Black Siren, quiere verme en la estatua a nuestra Laurel en Ciudad Star

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Qué quería?

Oliver: Dice que me dará información sobre Prometheus

Sara (sorprendida): ¿Ella hará eso?, ¿Por qué?

Barry: Algo me dice que lo sabremos pronto, ¿Dónde te pido verse?

Felicity (molesta): Lo estas considerando, ve lo que ocasionó

Barry (serio): Lo hago, pero vale la pena probar, ¿Dónde va a hacer la reunión?

Oliver (serio): Iré solo Barry

Barry (molesto): Suerte deteniéndome

Felicity (enojada): Óiganse, esto es lo que planearon, que confiemos en ella

Barry (serio): Como sea, ¿Cuándo partimos?

* * *

Ciudad Star

Esa noche en junto a la estatua de Black Canary; Oliver está parado en el lugar, Rory, Rene, Curtis, Evelyn, Sara, Amaya y Mick están ocultos en el lugar esperando a Black Siren

Felicity (molesta): ¿Ya llegó?

Oliver: No, yo te lo haré saber

Felicity: Ok, equipo Arrow, los tengo aislados en otra señal, sabemos que hay que detenerla, pero el quien es lo está segando

Evelyn: Basta Felicity

Fecility (enojada): Tú ni hables

Rene: Esta vez la apoyo Felicity, somos muchos como para que intente algo

Rory: Basta de charlar, la veo

Oliver ve a Laurel acercarse a él en su traje de Black Siren, teniéndola en frente se preocupa al verla mirar alrededor

Laurel: ¿Dónde está?, ¿Rojo?

Oliver la mira confundido hasta que Barry se frena en junto Oliver, y los ve mirándose con odio

Laurel (sarcástica): El niñito esta disgustado, porque no dejas que tu noviecita se haga cargó

Barry: Tal vez

Kara aterriza detrás de ella provocando que se volteé, mira rápidamente entre Kara y Barry antes de darle una mirada sínica a Barry; Kara al verla se inclina hacia la izquierda para ver a Barry

Kara: ¿Ya estamos en esa etapa de llamarnos novio y novia?

Barry: Lo vemos después, ¿Sí?

Laurel: Vaya que te diviertes, pero a lo que venimos, tengo lo prometí, información de Prometheus

Oliver: ¿Cómo sabemos que no es mentira?, hasta ahora has sido muy hábil

Laurel: Fue ya que amenazó con asesinarme

Barry (sarcástico): Pues vaya que te gusta el papel de la damisela en apuros

Kara y Oliver (confundidos): ¿Damisela en apuros?

Laurel: Si supieras de lo que Zoom era capaz

Barry (molesto): Creeme, lo sé, lo vencí, pude superarme de nuestro primer combate en el cual me partió en 2

Oliver (gritando): Luego se quejan todo lo que quieran, ahora que nos tienes

Saca un teléfono de su traje, Kara usa su visión de rayos X y asiente al ver que no tiene nada extraño; acción que no percibieron los demás

Cisco: ¿Qué es eso?

Felicity: No esperaré, chicos andando

Curtis y Rory salen al oírla, Mick sale al mismo tiempo disparando su arma, Sara sale tratado de que no peleé, pero ni sirvió ya que grita a todo pulmón, Evelyn y Rene tratan de callarla pero no lo logran, al atacar a Barry y Oliver salen de la zona de impacto, Kara envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella

Kara (seria): Se acabó el show

Laurel (sonriendo): Aún no

Grita a la estatua de Black Canary destruyéndola, los pedazos vuelan por todas partes apartando a los demás mientras Barry saca las piezas, le da un grito en la cara para aflojar el agarre y deslizarse hacia abajo, grita a todo pulmón a Kara, pero sólo la saca de balance un momento, al detenerse Kara señala el interior de su oído izquierdo

Kara (sonriendo): Tapones para oídos, muy útiles

Laurel se levanta, pero recibe un dardo con tranquilizante en la espalda por Oliver

* * *

Cuidad Central - Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

En el cortex Caitlyn revisa a Rene, Curtis, Rory, Evelyn, Mick y Sara; los demás se cuestionan la misión mientras Barry y Kara entran tras dejar a Laurel en la tubería

Oliver (molesto): Oigan, ¿Qué paso?

Rene (nervioso): Nos, espantamos, creímos que era un arma

Oliver (confundido): ¿Cómo la confundieron con un arma?

Sara (distante): Experta engañando, meta-humana y Prometheus

Felicity (molesta): Son malos con respecto a Oliver, yo les dije que lo hicieran

Oliver (frustrado): ¿Y desde cuando siguen órdenes tuyas?

Felicity (sarcástica): No sé, pero me gustó

Oliver (enojado): Tú no eres alguien para darles órdenes, al darlas entiendes que, si algo sale mal, tú eres el responsable

Felicity (gritando): Se nota muy bien eso contigo y con Barry

Oliver (gritando): Tú como puedes criticarnos, sólo eres la hacker, fuera de eso no ayudas al equipo

Oliver se calla al reaccionar a lo que dijo, Felicity comienza a soltar lágrimas y sale del cortex seguida por Caitlyn, Ray, Iris y Cisco; Joe mueve la cabeza negativamente con el ceño fruncido antes de salir también, los demás miran a Oliver sorprendidos

* * *

Iron Heights

Adrián entra a la prisión, camino para hablar con Dig, a mitad del camino se encuentra a el General Walker

Walker: Sr. Chase, oí que vendría

Adrián (sarcástico): Por lo visto mi reputación me precede

Walker: Y que yo sepa usted representa a gente inocente

Adrián: Quien lo pido lo cree, y le creó, además, hay algo que no cuadra con usted, por eso estoy aquí

Walker: Veamos a donde lleva esto

Adrián: Andando

Walker se va del pasillo por donde vino Adrián, pero él sólo sonríe por lo que acaba de lograr al hablar con él

* * *

Ciudad Central – Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

En la tubería, Oliver abre la puerta para poder ver a Laurel de frente

Laurel (sarcástica): Eche de menos este lugar

Oliver: Pues ahora siempre estarás bajo vigilancia

Laurel: Por qué, para evitar que rojo la abra otra vez

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué?

Laurel (sonriendo): Y ahí está la cara, te molestas con cualquiera, pero de él lo dudas, y aun así lo tratas igual, así que, ¿Qué puedo esperar yo?

Oliver: Esperar hasta te lleven a A.R.G.U.S.

Laurel: Enserio crees que vendrán, Prometheus es un monstruo, pero los conoce mejor que ustedes mismos, gracias por la charla

Oliver: ¿Qué te pasó?, a todos

Laurel: Veo que ya te contó de los doppelgangers de su equipo, fácil consumidos por el poder, yo por el dolor, ame a tu doppelganger como a nadie, y luego vino lo del Gambito, para mi mundo llevas 10 años muerto, tu padre lo confirmo, el morir en sus brazos, me fui a Ciudad Central por un nuevo comienzo, y luego, Harrison Wells lo arruino, su acelerador me golpeo y me convirtió en lo que soy, Zoom apareció, prometiendo que los metas somos los siguientes en la era evolutiva, y lo seguí por eso, lo que me ocurrió tuvo una razón, y yo decide volverlo esta

Oliver se aleja para cerrar la puerta y volver al cortex en el cual encuentra Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn, Wally y HR preparando una sesión de entrenamiento

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué están haciendo?

HR: Darle entrenamiento exprés a Wally

Wally: Necesito estar listo cuando me toque proteger la ciudad

Caitlyn: Y evitar que se mate en el entrenamiento

Barry: Hay que prepararlo para dominar las habilidades de los velocistas

Oliver: Ok, ¿Y dónde…?

Barry: En la cámara de velocidad, parece que llevó unos guantes

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?

* * *

Felicity está golpeando un saco de box con furia, se detiene al sentir arder las manos, Oliver llega detrás de ella y estuvo viendo su rabieta

Oliver: Usa las muñecas rectas, no duele tanto y no le restas fuerza al golpe

Felicity se mira las muñecas y vuelve a seguir golpeando el saco

Oliver: Acabo de hablar con Laurel

Felicity: ¿Desde cuándo es Laurel?, Oliver, ella no es Laurel, no es nuestra Laurel

Oliver: Eso lo sé, pero hay algo de ella que hace que, ah

Felicity: Crees que puedes salvarla, Oliver no puedes salvarlos a todos

Oliver: Debó intentarlo, Evelyn retomo el camino del equipo debido a Barry, creó que yo puedo ayudarla a ella

Felicity: Es Barry quien infunde la esperanza de nosotros, y el no ve eso posible, Barry siempre ve lo bueno en las personas, sin embargo, él no la vio en ella

Felicity se va del lugar dejando a Oliver pensando en eso

* * *

Felicity va a la tubería para hablar con ella, se asusta un poco el ver que la mira enojada

Laurel: ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Oliver?

Felicity: Es complicado

Laurel: ¿Tienes una hermana?, oí que tiene un problema con las hermanas

Felicty (molesta): Que simpática

Laurel (riendo): Pues sí que tuvieron algo, ¿Qué fue?

Felicity: Él te ve, y cree que tiene una oportunidad de ayudarte, a volverte más a su Laurel, cada vez que lo intenta, lo ve como una oportunidad de redención

Laurel (curiosa): ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Felicity: Que te vuelvas a acostumbrar a ver este entorno otra vez

Laurel frunce el ceño mientras la mira salir y cerrar la tubería, al voltearse ve a Barry recargado en la pared frente a la tubería con su traje y la máscara puesta

Felicity (nerviosa): Que serio eh, te dejo con ella verdad

Barry (serio): Por favor, debo atender un asunto con ella

Felicity sale a paso rápido asustada por la actitud de Barry, cerca de llegar al cortex se encuentra con Kara y Caitlyn riendo

Felicity (confundida): ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kara: Caitlyn me contaba él como se reaccionó Barry cuando despertó y todo lo que ella le dijo

Caitlyn: Sí, fue gracioso cuando le pedí que orinará en un vaso, pero volvamos a los demás, y le recuerdas

Felicity: Barry está en la tubería, ve y cuéntale

Caitlyn: Frente a sus adversarios, no gracias

Las 3 entran al cortex, el ambiente se tensa al ver que Oliver está ahí, pero se complica al ver entrar a Barry y a Wally a super velocidad

Felicity (sonriendo): ¿Ya te aburriste de Black Siren?

Barry (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Felicity (confundida): Estabas esperando en la entrada de la tubería a que terminará de hablar con ella, y hablaste muy sombrío

Barry (sorprendido): Felicity, no eh bajado a la tubería desde que la trajimos

Kara (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Wally: Estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, hemos entrenado los últimos 20 minutos

Cisco corre a la computadora a revisar la tubería, al ver la cámara la pone en las pantallas en la pared provocando que todos se alteren al ver la celda vacía

Cisco: Algo me dice que ella tenía un haz bajo la manga

* * *

Cisco y Caitlyn usa su rastreo satelital del rastreo de partículas de Tierra 2, lo cual sorprende al equipo Flecha es que sea en Ciudad Star el rastreo

Felicity: Ah, ¿Por qué lo hacen en Ciudad Star?

Cisco: Es Prometheus quien la involucró, de seguro ira para allá

Caitlyn: Bingo, está en una bodega de almacenaje, parece algo amplio

Oliver: Barry, ¿Cuántos de esos tapones de oídos construiste?

Barry (nervioso): Ah, sólo tengo esos, Kara no trajo los suyos así que le di los míos

Oliver: Espera, ¿Cuándo los construiste?

Barry: La primera vez que estuve en Tierra 38, enfrentamos a 2 metas y necesitábamos algo de protección para Gray Banshee, así sólo tengo los que Kara está usando

Curtis: Si vamos un número grande no podrá afectarnos a todos, y creó tener una idea

Rene: Lo apoyo, sólo puede atacar a quien tenga enfrente, y espero que tú plan nos sirva

Sara: Andando

Felicity: Yo igual voy

Oliver (serio): No

Curtis: Podría necesitar su ayuda para armar lo que necesito

Felicity: Iré te guste o no

* * *

Ciudad Star – Almacén de Prometheus

Oliver, Rory, Rene, Evelyn, Thea, Barry, Wally, Kara, Sara, Nate, Carter, Kendra, Jax, Mick y Amaya están en la entrada de camiones, Kara levanta la puerta dejando pasar a los demás, la baja lentamente y se inquietan por el silencio del lugar, hasta que oyen el grito sónico; Curtis y Felicity están en la camioneta terminando de armar su dispositivo cuando lo oyen

Oliver (serio): Mantengan los ojos abiertos, y que nadie este sólo

Oliver, Evelyn, Jax, Sara y Wally se adentran en las oficinas; Kara, Rene, Thea, Kendra y Nate van a los depósitos de madera; Barry, Rory, Mick, Carter y Amaya revisan las bodegas en las que se encuentran, ellos son sorprendidos por Prometheus noqueando a Rory con un derechazo en la cabeza

Barry: Derríbenlo

Mick le dispara con su arma, pero Prometheus esquiva la ráfaga de fuego barriéndose hacia él, lo patea en las piernas haciendo que caiga de rodillas y vuelve a patearlo en el rostro, Amaya usa al gorila y se lanza contra Prometheus, el cual usa su agilidad y esquivar los golpes, dándole una patada giratoria derribándola, Carter lo golpea en el pecho con su maza apartándolo de los demás, Prometheus saca su espada y pelea contra Carter, Barry aprovecha eso y corre arrojándole un relámpago lanzándolo lejos, los 2 al acercarse lentamente Prometheus les lanza dardos con tranquilizante, Carter cae rendido, pero Barry logra vibrar y sacarlo de su cuerpo en forma de humo, al lenvantar la cabeza ve a Prometheus poner su espada en su garganta

Barry (serio): Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya, no tendrás otra oportunidad

Promethues: Lo sé, pero dejemos que sea Queen quien lo haga

Prometheus desliza 2 flechas ocultas en su mano izquierda y la clava una en la espinilla derecha de Barry y la otra en su abdomen por la izquierda

Barry (gritando): ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

* * *

Oliver y Evelyn van apuntándole a lo que ven enfrente mientras Jax a lo que va detrás de ellos, al llegar a la salida de las oficinas a los depósitos de madera una explosión los separa, Prometheus lanza los dardos tranquilizantes, pero sólo derriban a Jax y Evelyn

Prometheus: Veamos que tal pelea el aprendiz

Wally (asustado): ¿Qué le hiciste?

Promethues: Lo sabrás pronto

Prometheus lanza unas granadas de humo al suelo haciendo que no puedan verlo, lanza dardos a Wally dejándolo aturdido y lo noquea golpeándolo con el mango de su espada, ve a Sara y la ataca con su espada siendo bloquea con su bo, Oliver usa su arco para golpearlo, al distanciarlo le dispara una flecha que comienza a expulsar un gas

Oliver: Gas tibetano con micromoléculas frías, te harán lento

Prometheus se tambalea y cae apoyándose en su rodilla derecha, Oliver le dispara una flecha que dispara una cuerda, pero Prometheus pone su brazo izquierdo provocando que la cuerda se enrede en su brazo, la corta con su espada y se levanta, sorprendiéndolos a los 2

Prometheus: Lo puedo tolerar, pero no deberían preocuparse por mí

* * *

Felicity y Curtis terminan el dispositivo y entran por los depósitos de madera

Kara usa su visión de Rayos X para revisar que no haya nadie, Thea y Rene apuntan mientras giran tratando de ver algo moverse, Kendra y Nate esperan en medio la señal para pelear, son sorprendidos por el grito sónico viniendo por arriba de ellos; Kendra va contra ella, pero es aventada por el grito hacia Rene, Thea le dispara flechas mientras Nate va contra ella, Kara se eleva y dispara su visión de calor, Laurel grita y causa una explosión desorientando a Nate haciendo que ya no este de acero y noquearlo con un derechazo, ven entrar a Curtis y Felicity, les grita a todo pulmón causando una explosión de los generadores detrás de ellos, Kara va y atrapa a Curtis y lo deja sobre la madera, mientras Thea atrapa a Felicity y la deja en el piso ayudándose a estar de pie

Laurel: Felicity Smoak, y la hermanita Thea Queen, llegó la hora de morir

* * *

Sara (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Prometheus: Elijan, Felicity, o yo

Prometheus lanza una estrella a ambos provocando que lo encaren, sujeta la muñeca izquierda de Sara y la lanza contra Oliver, les disparo una flecha explosiva que tomó del carcaj de Oliver provocando que atraviesen la pared quedando junto a Thea y Felicity

Oliver: Laurel, no lo hagas, sé que la mujer que fuiste sigue ahí, la mujer que eras antes de perderlo todo

Sara: Ven con nosotros, puedes recuperar todo aquí, ser la chica que extrañamos, aquella que quisiste olvidar

Laurel (sonriendo): Esa mujer nunca estuvo

Les grita a todo pulmón a los 4 empezando a lastimar gravemente sus oídos, de repente su grito perdió toda su fuerza, al voltear se, ve a Kara sosteniendo una antena y a Curtis con un regulador con un destornillador

Curtis (serio): Mejor cierra esa boca

Felicity (enojada): Oye Siren

Laurel se voltea hacia Felicity, la cual la golpea en la cara con su puño derecho noqueándola

Felicity (sonriendo): ¿Te gusto?, tuve recta la muñeca

Prometheus: No festejaría aún

Oliver y Thea toman una flecha y apunta en su arco, Kara prepara su visión de calor, Curtis saca 2 esferas y Sara sus cuchillos hacia Prometheus, pero se frenan al verlo sujetando a Barry frente a él, aún con las flechas en su espinilla y abdomen, sujetando su muñeca izquierda con su mano, con su mano derecha sujeta su espada contra el cuello de Barry por la parte izquierda y hacer el corte de izquierda a derecha, Barry forcejeando su mano derecha para quitarse la espada, y el cuerpo para liberarse, pero sin excitó por la flecha en el abdomen

Oliver (enojado): ¡Sueltalo!

Prometheus: Suelten sus armas, o él muere

Barry: Disparen, va a matarme de todas maneras

Oliver (gritando nervioso): ¡Déjalo Prometheus!

Prometheus: Ya sabes como

Curtis guarda sus esferas y Kara detiene su visión de calor, Oliver ve eso y su mano que sostiene la flecha comienza a temblar

Barry: Dispara Oliver, termina con esto

Prometheus: Si, óyelo, se lo que eres, se el asesino que has estado negando que eres, sabes que tienes 2 opciones, dispara, cumple tú misión y matanos a ambos, o suelta tú arco y tus flechas, dejándome irme para seguir jugando contigo

Barry (asustado): Sabes que tienes que hacerlo

Oliver niega con la cabeza antes de bajar el arco lentamente, su quita el carcaj y lo avienta a la madera, Prometheus gira la cabeza hacia Thea, quien aún le apunta

Oliver: Baja el arco Speedy

Prometheus mueve la espada cortando el cuello del traje y un poco de la piel de Barry, un hilo de sangre comienza a verse deslizarse bajo la espada

Thea: Se debe hacer, hermano

Barry asiente antes de pisar el pie de Prometheus, Thea dispara la flecha que resultó ser explosiva a la espada, la explosión permite separse, Barry lanza un golpe a Prometheus, pero él lo ataja con lo que quedó de la espada cortándole casi todo el torso, Thea dispara otra flecha a la vez que Prometheus unas bombas de humo, Kara usa su aliento para dispersar el humo, al hacerlo ve a Barry tirado en el piso, y que Prometheus y Black Siren se fueron

Kara (preocupada): ¿Estás bien?

Barry (sonriendo): Me fue mejor de lo que esperaba

* * *

Iron Heights

En el área de interrogatorio, Adrián esta con Dig discutiendo el caso contra Walker

Dig: Ambos lo sabemos, él va a hacer que me saquen de aquí para ponerme en un hoyo

Adrián: Oliver sabía que no sería fácil, pero algo en su forma de actuar indica que trama algo, un general no supervisa una in-subordinación así, tan personal, ya tengo a alguien trabajando en descubrir que oculta, pero Walker es muy astuto

Dig: No tendremos el tiempo suficiente para tratar esto, el entrara en cualquier momento por la puerta

Adrián: Lo sé, y sé que tenemos que hacer algo

Ray: Dig, mis sensores, se acerca

Adrián voltea a la puerta, pareciendo que oye los pasos

Adrián (susurrando): Golpéame

Dig (confundido): ¿Qué?

Adrián: Golpéame

Ray: Entre en base de datos, es buena idea, hazlo cuando la puerta se abra

En ese momento oyen la manija de la puerta moverse, Dig en ese momento le da un derechazo a Adrián, los guardias y los militares los separan mientras entra Walker

Walker (confundido): ¿Qué está pasando?

Adrián: El me golpeo

Walker (sarcástico): Parece que la defensa ya lo harto

Adrián (serio): Simpático, pero debido a la agresión, por el código del condado de Starling y el código del país segmento 24 punto 15, dice que el prisionero permanecerá aquí tras contemplar la agresión y el castigo dado

Walker: Pues parece que tendré que meter al presidente en esto

Sale con los militares dejándolos mientras los guardias esposan a Dig

Dig: ¿Eso cuánto nos dio?

Adrián: 2 tal vez 3 días, este tipo de código no es fácil de burlar ya que es de la ciudad

Dig: Entonces hay que apresurarnos

Los guardias se llevan a Dig mientras Adrián le avisa de sus avances a Oliver

Walker ve que la punta del misil es llevada por agentes de A.R.G.U.S., y ve a Lyla supervisando el trasladó

Walker (confundido): ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Lyla: Es puesta bajo la protección de A.R.G.U.S., así evitar que la usen o la vendan en el mercado negro, con su permiso

Lyla se aleja del lugar, saca su teléfono y hace una llamada

Lyla (confundida): ¿Cómo sabías que Walker trataría de interponerse?

*****: No fue difícil, él es el general que lo acusa

Lyla: Bueno, gracias por el aviso, y también por la idea Barry

Barry (serio): No hay problema, pero recuerda, no mencionarme

Se oye que colgó la llamada confundiendo a Lyla, pero la alivia un poco por el asunto de Dig, ya que nadie tendrá acceso al misil, ahora sólo debe probar su inocencia

* * *

Ciudad Central - Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

En la bahía médica, Caitlyn trata las heridas de Barry, los que fueron noqueados sostienen bolsa con hielo en su cabeza y/o torso; Oliver no deja de ver por el cristal lo que hace Caitlyn, Thea se para a su lado sin decir nada, sólo viéndolo

Oliver (preocupado): Si dirás algo, hazlo ya

Thea (nerviosa): La última vez que te vi así, yo moría mientras se desvanecía el efecto del pozo de Lázaro, por no estar asesinando

Oliver (confundido): Eres mi hermana, por eso me estaba tan preocupado, además, no entiendo tú punto

Thea: Barry no necesita de un, "hermano mayor ", que lo esté cuidando, puede protegerse, sé que estás preocupado, yo igual, pero ambos sabemos que le a ido peor

Oliver: ¿Por qué disparaste?

Thea: Barry entendía los riesgos, los vive a diario al ponerse ese traje

Los 2 detienen su conversación al ver a Kara acercarse a ellos

Kara: (preocupada): ¿Hay algo?

Thea: Caitlyn aún sigue tratándolo, o no

Ven a Caitlyn ir a la puerta, todos esperando buenas noticias

Caitlyn: Estoy confundida, Prometheus sabía dónde darle con las flechas, en espinilla para que no corra, y el abdomen para los movimientos, el corte en el pecho no fue profundo, medio centímetro cuanto mucho, el cuello sólo era superficial, pero pasará aquí la noche, por las dudas

Oliver: ¿No hay nada serio?

Caitlyn: No, por suerte

Iris (asustada): ¿Quién pudo instruirlo tan bien?

Oliver (molesto): Savitar

Cisco: ¿Creés que haya sido él?

Joe: Por lo que sabemos, es lo más probable

Cisco: Savitar dijo que lo quiere destruir, ¿Por qué darle tal información?

Oliver (confundido): No lo sé, pero no fue para algo bueno

Felicity: ¿Qué hacemos?

Oliver: Ayudar a Dig, Caitlyn, sigue al pendiente de Barry

Caitlyn: Ok, andando

Kara (enojada): Si Savitar tiene que ver, lo lamentara

Joe: Créeme, ya hay una larga fila para patearle el trasero


	29. Archivos de roca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un meta de Savitar aparece, con Barry incapacitado y Dig en prisión, los demás deben encontrar la forma de vencerlo, pero este meta es más difícil de lo que esperaban; Iris trata de re-conectarse con Barry

**Archivos de roca**

 

Ciudad Central - Laboratorios STAR - Bahía médica

Barry intenta ponerse de pie y caminar con Caitlyn atenta a sus reacciones, para su suerte y cojeando de su pierna derecha debido a la flecha de Prometeo en su combate de anoche, Caitlyn le hace un comentario y su espinilla

Caitlyn: Tu hueso ya pudo sanar, pero aún es delicado, y apenas estás sanando los músculos que lo rodeaban

Barry (decaído): Eso explicaría el dolor, ¿Cuánto crees que me tome?

Caitlyn (asustada): Un par de horas, Prometheus realmente te lastimo Barry, Oliver, me dijo lo que el pediste está allá allá

Barry baja la cabeza, un poco frustrado, Caitlyn se siente incómoda al ver su reacción y sentir un tema delicado

Barry (risa nerviosa): Creí que dispararía

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿Qué ?, son amigos, por que te dispararía; (nerviosa): Bueno, tú sabes, otra vez.

Barry (riendo): Oh es verdad; (decepcionado): Cuantas veces me disparo, y no lo hice cuanto realmente tuve que; (molesto): gracias a eso no puedo caminar sin retorcerme cada 3 pasos, con ese maldito ahí afuera, quien sabe dónde, o incluso si esta con Savitar

Caitlyn: Barry, si, no hay nada que me sorprenda, pero no puedes culparlo, Prometheus lo puso entre la espada y la pared; Tal vez no lo dice con palabras, pero si con sus acciones, realmente le importará Barry, ya deberías saberlo

Barry (gritando molesto): Es verdad o no Oliver

Escucha a alguien sorprenderse y tirar algo de la mesa, Caitlyn se mueve rápido para ver a Oliver acomodar la mesa y alejarse rápidamente

Barry: Kara me dijo que no confía en Oliver por eso, por querer sabre todo, creado que está lo odia, pero no la culpo, eso de Oliver siempre me has fastidiado

Caitlyn (curiosa): ¿Y dejarás que Kara cambie tu forma de ver a los demás?

Barry (confundido): ¿Me llamaste mandilón?

Caitlyn frunce el rostro de su cara inferior de su corazón, la nariz, la nariz y el corazón de la cara, el rostro de esta manera, provoca que Barry suelte una carcajada, tras la cual Caitlyn se le une.

Barry: Ven, vamos a Jitters

Caitlyn: Si tú pagas

Barry: No a todos te advierto de una vez

Caitlyn: Veamos quien se une

Caitlyn le da una sonrisa antes de ayudar a salir de la bahía médica y ver a cuantos se jalan a Jitters

* * *

Corteza

Felicity, Cisco y Curtis siguen tratando de encontrar la forma de relacionar a General Walker con la punta del misil que acusa a Dig de intentar robarla, Kara, Kendra, HR, Wally y Thea esperan a Caitlyn entre para saber la condición de Barry, cuando Oliver entra rápidamente

Felicity: ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Kara (seria): Mejor dicho, ¿A quién espiabas esta vez?

Thea: Kara, déjalo ser.

Felicity: Igual responde, si dices Barry mejor comienza a correr

Oliver comienza a retroceder lentamente ante una mirada molesta de Kara, todos voltean a la entrada del cortex al oír llegar a Barry y Caitlyn, Oliver abre la boca para hablar, pero no se habla ya que Barry levanta la mano en la señal de que no lo haga clic en

Caitlyn: Íbamos a un estado de nervios, ¿Alguien viene ?, Barry paga

Barry (frustrado): ¡Ey!

HR (emocionado): ¡Andando!

Felicity: Mejor revisa cuánto dinero tienes si vas a estar desempleado el tiempo que seguirás aquí

Barry (serio): Lo sé, ¿Vienes o no?

Felicity: No, estoy con esta investigación para ayudar a Dig

Caitlyn: ¿Y los demás?

Cisco: Julian y Joe están en una escena de crimen; Iris está en el periódico; Ray sigue cuidando a Dig; Sara y Cárter entrenan a Evelyn, Rene, Rory, Nate, Amaya y Jax; Mick seguro causando problemas en un bar; los demás paseando por ahí

Curtis: No olvides que Lyly vendrá a ayudarnos con esto

Cisco: Cierto

El teléfono de Oliver suena, muestra un mensaje de Adrián Chase, pidiéndole verlo en Iron Heights

Oliver: Yo tampoco iré, parece que Adrián consiguió algo para ayudar a Dig y debo verlo

Barry: Entonces, nosotros 7

Wally: Vamos Barry

Kara: Si vas a ir, necesitarás una última cosa

Kara usa su velocidad y aparece frente a Barry con un bastón, Barry le da una mirada seria, ella le tiende el bastón con el brazo extendido y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Barry sabe que no puede ganarle, así que toma el bastón y sonríe al ver que Kara comienza a sonreír mostrando los dientes, Kendra, Wally y Thea se aguantan la risa con la situación, Caitlyn solo da una sonrisa mientras rueda los ojos, salen los 7 seguidos por Oliver para irse de los laboratorios

* * *

Sala de entrenamiento

Carter entrena a Jax, Nate y Amaya en coordinación en sus poderes, Jax se eleva y dispara 2 bolas de fuego para despistarlo, Cárter saca sus alas y se eleva hacia él, pero en vez de ir contra él, le arroja su maza provocando que lo golpe en el estomago y caiga, Nate lo atrapa y Amaya lo ataca, pero la hace bajar sin ver que tienen a Nate enfrente cayendo los 2

Carter: ¿Qué pasó?

Nate: Descuido

Cárter: Si, de nuevo

Sara esta en medio de un triángulo hecho por Evely, Rene y Rory; Rene va contra ella mientras Evelyn dispara flechas para llamar su atención, Sara agarra una flecha y se la lanza al arco de Evelyn a la vez que gira y tira a Rene con su bo, Rory se barre para derribarla, pero sólo se frenado por el pie de Sara

Sara: ¿Qué intentabas?

Rory (nervioso): Ah, ¿Tirarte?

Sara: Párate y vamos

Jax: Firestorm fuera de servicio

Jax y el Prof. Stein de separan deteniendo la sesión de entrenamiento

Prof. Stein: Lyly viene para acá, le pedí que ayude como pueda al Sr. Diggle desde aquí

Sara: Pues vaya que la necesita

Los 9 salen de la habitación para hacer sus propias cosas, cuando reciben una alerta meta-humana de Jitters

* * *

Ciudad Central

Joe y Julian están examinando una escena, en la cual se ve poca batalla y 2 estatuas de roca en el lugar, con forma de oficiales de seguridad, 1 apuntando, el otro junto a la puerta de un edificio asustado

Joe: Este si es extraño, ¿Qué podría ocasionar esto a los guardias?

Julian: No lo sé, un meta-humano es la mejor opción, pero no se me ocurre como pudo lograr esto

Joe: ¿Crees poder descubrirlo?

Julian: Eso espero, pero si es un meta que pudo hacer esto será complicado

Joe: ¿Quieres que traiga ayuda?

Julian: No, estoy bien, y recuerdas, no podemos llevar a Allen a la comisaria o Singh sospechara algo con él

Joe (nervioso): Yo hablaba del Prof. Stein, es un físico

Julian: Si lo conozco, eh leído sus libros, tal vez de él, pero dile que tiene que ser en la comisaria, llevarlos a S.T.A.R. no es posible sin levantar sospechas

Joe: Bien, te veremos ahí

Julian: Si, yo veré que encuentro

Joe: Singh aún no encuentra un remplazo para Barry, verdad

Julian: Ni siquiera sé que le toma tanto

Joe sale para llamar a Stein, cuando ve que piden apoyo en Jitters

* * *

Iron Heights

Oliver, Dig y Adrián están en la sala de interrogatorios tratando lo que Adrián descubrió sobre Walker

Adrián: Mis contactos me informaron de que Walker planeaba vender la punta del misil en el mercado negro, cuando puse a varios investigadores a trabajar tuvimos un inconveniente, la información no estaba

Oliver (confundido): ¿Cómo que estaba?, ambas cosas

Adrián: La punta esta custodiada por el gobierno, pero en cuanto a la información, toda fue borrada, no pudieron encontrarla

Oliver: Yo creó conocer a quien podría

Dig: ¿Algunas buenas?

Adrián: Esta información retrasara a Walker, pero sólo unas horas, otro día cuanto mucho, a menos que presentemos algo de evidencia, los dejo, veré como seguir ayudando

Adrián sale dejándolos solos, Dig ve la mirada que tiene Oliver y sabe que no pasó nada bueno

Dig: ¿Prometheus?, ¿Cierto?

Oliver: Laurel, ella no era ella, era de Tierra-2 apodada Black Siren, aún me cuesta la explicación de Barry con eso

Dig: Les tendió una trampa con ella, y por tu cara, no creó pasara algo bueno

Oliver: Vencimos a Laurel, pero Prometheus tenía Barry para asegurar su escape, limito sus movimientos con flechas y lo usaba de escudo, Barry me pidió que disparará, pero no lo hice, Thea si disparo; Barry solo está cojeando por suerte, Prometheus y Laurel se fueron

Dig: Bueno, parece que te preocupaste mucho, yo igual lo estaría, apenas evitamos que Barry fuera carne fresca de alienígenas y ahora esto, además agrega lo de Savitar, sí que la tiene difícil, pero Barry es un hombre Oliver, sólo puedes ayudarlo, el debe tomar esos riesgos

El teléfono de Oliver suena mostrando un mensaje de S.O.S.

Oliver: Tengo que irme, los demás están en problemas

Dig: Asegúrate de que sigan todos cuando vuelva

Oliver (serio): Así va a ser

Oliver sale de la sala de interrogatorios, pero no lo hizo sólo, Oliver puede ver a Ray encogido llamando su atención

Ray: Oye, debo dejar a Dig un rato, debo cargar el traje, y estar tanto encogido no sé qué me traerá

Oliver: Ok, ve a Ciudad Central, necesitan ayuda

Ray: Ok, te veo allí

* * *

Ciudad Central – Jitters

Barry, Caitlyn, Kara, HR, Wally, Kendra y Thea están en Jitters disfrutando de sus cafés y unos pancitos que pidieron

HR: Es agradable esto

Thea (confundida): ¿Comer pan y café?

Barry: La tranquilidad, es dulce, pero es un poco aburrida, sentiríamos como que algo nos falta

Kara: Y muy simple

Thea (confundida): ¿Cómo lo saben ustedes 2?

Kara: En mi Tierra, hay un parásito llamado Black Mercy, atrapa a su víctima en su mundo perfecto, alimentándose de su fuerza, sólo rechazando tu mundo perfecto te liberas de ella, me atacó y estaba en mi mundo, en Krypton, sin responsabilidades, sin perdidas, todo mi familia de vuelta, tuve que renunciar a ellos

Thea: Auch, ya me siento mal por preguntar

HR: Pero seamos justos, BA, te toca

Barry: Ustedes ya lo saben, en Flashpoint, mis padres vivos, era director de CSI a pesar de ser joven, y tenía su propio Flash, podía dedicarme a ser, sólo yo, pero comencé a olvidar esta vida, esta línea del tiempo, a todos ustedes, tuve que tomar una decisión, olvidarlos a todos y tener la vida que quise, o devolver a Thawne a esa noche, y que mate a mi madre, lo cual hice, sabía que tenía que volver a la línea de tiempo que intente huir

Caitlyn (conmocionada): Guau, Barry, no, sabía que te sentías así

Barry (tranquilo): Nunca les dije como me sentía al volver de Flashpoint, así que no te culpó

Thea: Siempre quise la verdad a pesar, de todo este entorno que Ollie intento esconderme, ahora, entiendo por qué quería mi ignorancia

Kendra: Cambiemos de tema

Caitlyn: ¿Rory se sorprende fácil?, al hablar de la historia que Black Siren nos contó se sorprendió por el tema de la resurrección, me recordó a cuando Zoom me dijo que moriste tratando de recuperar tus poderes Barry

Barry (tenso): No me lo recuerdes, esa sensación fue horrible, sentí mi cuerpo fragmentarse, y luego despertar en la fuerza de la velocidad, aún se me pone la piel de gallina al pensar en eso

Wally (asustado): Ya no hables de eso, aún recuerdo el que te Zoom te obligara usándome de anzuelo para eso

Kendra: Esa gente usaría a cualquiera para sus fines nefastos

Kara se voltea cuando comienza a oír gritar a las personas en la calle, los demás miran a su dirección y ven pasar a la gente corriendo por la ventana, comienzan a levantarse y buscar donde ponerse sus trajes, hasta que Kara detiene a Barry

Kara: Tú no Barry, aún estas cojeando

Barry (serio): No me quedaré de brazos cruzados

Wally: Nos encargamos, tú cuida de Caitlyn y HR

Kara usa su velocidad y se cambia, igual a Thea y Kendra a sus trajes, mareándolas un poco; Wally se pone su traje y despeja la calle mostrando a un hombre con ropa oscura y su piel de color gris; Barry, Caitlyn y HR se ocultan para ver lo que pasa

Thea: Guau, este si esta feo

Wally: Imagino que eres un meta-humano, ¿No es así?

Meta (sarcástico): ¿Dónde está Flash?, tengo un pequeño mensaje para él, tal vez puedan dárselo

Kendra: No somos tus mensajeros

Meta: Hoy lo serán

Kara: ¿Y quién estaría tan loco como para provocarlo?

Meta (serio): Savitar

El meta lanza una especie de neblina negra de su mano, al golpear a Thea la envuelve completamente, al dispersarse hay una estatua de roca de Thea

Kara (enojada): ¿Qué le hiciste?

Meta: Los mandatos del Dios de la velocidad

Wally (frustrado): Él no es un dios

Wally corre hacia él, sin saber que él contaba con eso y ataca a Wally convirtiéndolo en una estatua de roca de Kid Flash en carrera

Kendra (asustada): ¿Alguna idea?

Kara: Hay que atacar juntas, por el aire espero y seamos más rápidas

Kara se eleva, Kendra saca sus alas y la sigue, el meta las ataca, pero estando en el aire le cuesta apuntarles, hace otros disparos provocando que se eleven, aprovecha eso y logra darle a Kendra convirtiéndola a ella también, cae al suelo, pero no se estrella por ser atrapada por Carter

Cárter (furioso): Vas a pagar eso

Al querer atacar a Carter una explosión en frente se lo impide, al ver arriba ve a Firestorm volando y disparando, de las calles de ambos lados llegan Sara, Nate, Evelyn, Amaya  y Rene, Rory, Mick y Curtis caen del techo de Jitters, dispara de ambos brazos hacia ellos haciendo que se separen, va contra ellos, pero se frena y dispara a las estrellas y esferas que Sara y Curtis le disparan, contraataca y las convierte en roca y se rompen al chocar con el piso

Meta: Nada mal, es mi turno

Dispara de su brazo derecho y tras ella, su brazo izquierdo dispara otra hacia Sara, Rene, Mick y Nate, la primera los 4 la esquivan, pero la segunda se perdió en la primera convirtiendo a Sara en estatua de roca, en su sorpresa dispara otra convirtiendo a Mick

Nate: Chicos

Nate se hace de acero y va contra el meta, está corriendo tan rápido que no ve cuando le dispara, pero no le hace nada, Nate aprovecha eso y lo golpea lanzándolo, el meta dispara con ambos brazos, una golpea Nate, y surte el mismo efecto, nada; el otro va hacia Curtis, Amaya y Jax, los toma desprevenidos, pero impacta a Curtis cuando tratan de alejarse

Meta: Pongámonos intensos

Dispara con ambos brazos a los demás, pero una de sus disparos explote al recibir disparos de Jax, la otra se acerca a ellos hasta explotar y ver a Atom enfrente

Ray: No tan rápido

Le dispara a Ray, el cierra su máscara como cuando sale al espacio y ve que no pasa nada al recibir la niebla del meta

Ray: Suerte la otra

EL meta gira la cabeza y ve a Barry, Caitlyn y HR que se desprotegieron al ver a sus amigos convertirse en estatuas de roca

Meta (sonriendo): Bien pensado, pueden cubrirse entre ustedes, pero que hay de los civiles que olvidaron

Todos lo miran confundido, hasta que dispara su niebla hacia Barry, el usa lo que puede de su velocidad y aparta a Caitlyn y HR, se voltea esperando el disparo, pero no contó con que Kara usaría su velocidad para tratar de empujarlo a él, siendo golpeada por la niebla convirtiéndola en una estatua de roca de Supergirl corriendo con el brazo derecho estirado y la capa siguiendo sus movimientos, al ver su cara ve que está mostrando pánico, todos devuelven su mirada al meta, pero él se había ido, dejando a 7 héroes hechos estatuas de roca que tienen que sacar rápido de ahí

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex y Laboratorio de bioingeniería

Oliver llega viendo lo frenética que está Felicity en la computadora, pero confundido de no ver a los demás

Oliver (sarcástico): Veo que recibiste mi mensaje

Felicity: Si, estoy buscando en la base de datos del ejercito todo lo que puedo, pero es difícil

Oliver: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Felicity: Bioingeniería de Caitlyn, el meta-humano puede convertir a la gente en estatuas de roca

Oliver: ¿A cuántos convirtió?

Felicity: 7, Cisco usa la Waderider para sacarlos de ahí y traerlos aquí, pero mejor ve a verlo tú mismo, pero será duro

Oliver (confundido): Ok

Felicity estira su brazo derecho y apunto a donde debe ir, Oliver va en esa dirección, al llegar ve a Caitlyn, el Prof. Stein y a Lyly haciéndole pruebas a las estatuas de sus amigos, se sorprende al verlos así, pero se asusta al ver a Thea en roca también

Oliver: ¿Qué pasó?

Cisco: Un meta-humano con esta extraña habilidad

Barry: Es de Flashpoint, Savitar lo mando, pero no sabemos como

Oliver: ¿Hay una forma de revertirlo?

Caitlyn: No, pero si no detenemos al meta seguirá haciendo esto

Ray: Mientras venia vi que no afectaba a Nate en su modo de acero, cerré cada apertura a mi piel y no me afecto

Prof. Stein (pensativo): ¿Qué tienen eso en común para afectar?

Caitlyn: Ray lo dijo, aisló su piel, él y Nate eran metal al recibir la niebla, nada de tejido orgánico, si la niebla no toca algo orgánico no lo moldea

Lyly: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Caitlyn (desanimada): No lo sé, no se de algo que cambia la estructura celular así de radical

Jax: Yo sí, cuando “gray” y yo transmutamos algo, alteramos todo en él

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Creen que eso pueda traerlos devuelta?

Barry (pensativo): Podría funcionar, pero sólo lo han hecho a agua que yo sepa, y no sabemos cómo podemos hacerlo bien, hay que estar seguros de que funcionará primero

Caitlyn: Barry, sé que es algo nuevo y te ponga nervioso, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor

Prof. Stein: Apoyo al Sr. Allen, si lo hacemos mal podrías destruirlos

Rory: Mientras subían a los demás, recogí los trozos de las armas que Sara y Curtis le lanzaron, están pequeños, pero podrían usarlos para practicar

Prof. Stein: Es un comienzo, y nuestro traje usa el mismo principio, así que sólo hay tratar de combinar las estructuras en Firestorm para que funcione

Barry asiente y comienza a salir, Oliver se acerca a él deteniéndolo

Oliver (confundido): ¿Tienes un plan?

Barry: No, iba por mi traje y ver como va mi pierna en la cinta

Cisco (nervioso): Barry, no es algo imprudente, estás como al 85%, pero necesitas de todo para evadir su niebla

Barry (serio): Lo sé, pero sin Kara y Wally, soy el único con super velocidad que tenemos

Barry sale del laboratorio dejando a los demás confundidos y nerviosos, pero se enfocan rápidamente en los problemas que están teniendo

* * *

Comisaria- Laboratorio forense

Julian revisa la información de las pruebas de detección radioactivas en los guardias, Joe entra algo alterado confundiendo a Julian, pero sigue con su trabajo

Julian: Parece que Stein está ocupado, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Joe: Barry me llamo, el meta atacó Jitters, convirtió a 7 de ellos en estatuas como a los guardias

Julian (sorprendidos): ¿7?, ¿Quiénes son?

Joe: Speedy, Mr. Terrific, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Heatwave, White Canary y Kid Flash

Julian: Oh, lo lamento por Wallace, imagino que los llevaron a S.T.A.R.

Joe: Si, creen poder encontrar algo útil de él

Julian: Pues espero que sea útil, ¿Cómo planean detenerlo, si venció a 7?

Joe: No lo sé, pero esperemos a ver que se les ocurre

Joe sale del laboratorio, seguido por Julian al tomar su saco

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cámara de velocidad

Barry esta en la cinta corriendo mientras de vez en cuando revisas los datos que genera, pero se frena para sujetar un momento su espinilla derecha antes de volver a correr, se detiene al oír que golpean una pared, al voltearse ve a Iris acercándose a él

Iris (sarcástica): La última vez que te vi así, tuve que traer mis armas grandes para calmarte

Barry (riendo): Sí, eso fue astuto

Iris: ¿Qué tan mal?

Barry: Ni siquiera me dejaron ayudar, no sé, porque le hice caso

Iris: Te importa, le importas, y lo hiciste para no angustiarla, aunque sea inconscientemente; sé que te es duro verla así, lo es para mí con Wally, se de él hace 1 año apenas, y ahora el verlo ahí fuera, dios, como logras salir sin mojar el pantalón

Barry (sarcástico): Tengo buena retención

Ambos se ríen y se sientan en la cinta. entonces Iris ponga cara de asco

Iris (asqueada): Barry, por favor

Barry: Perdón, pero, ¿Crees verdad que no me asusta estar ahí afuera?

Iris: Pues no lo pareces

Barry: Cada vez que siento miedo, pienso en ti, en Cisco, Caitlyn, Joe; en todos ustedes, y en todos los que me necesitan

Iris: Entonces no te esfuerces con esto, solo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer

Iris se levanta saliendo de la cámara, Barry se para y se sube en la cinta, iba a encenderla cuando lo que Iris le dijo se repitió en su cabeza

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Felicity trabaja frenéticamente con todo lo que pudo obtener en los laboratorios, se voltea al terminar su café y se asusta al ver a Rory parado en la entrada

Felicity (molesta): No lo hagas

Rory (apenado): Perdón, quise probar dormir aquí, pero parece que el ser portador de un traje maldito hace que no duermas mucho, o casi nada

Felicity: Tal vez podríamos revertir eso, pero es un traje maldito, así que no sé

Rory (curioso): ¿En dónde estás buscando?

Felicty: En todos lados, literalmente, en el Internet todo se encuentra

Rory se acerca a ella y deja una bolsa de Big Belly Burger enfrente de ella, Felicity sonríe y saca la hamburguesa

Felicity: Muchas gracias por traerme mi ración de Belly Burger del día

Rory: Pues con tanto tiempo tenía que hacer algo, no soy un investigador para ayudar allá abajo, así que trate con esto

Felicity: Ok, parece que estas deprimido, pero duro; rayos

Rory (confundido): ¿Qué paso?

Felicity: Toda la información fue borrada, pero en el cache nada desaparece, pero es muy difícil…, de encontrar

Ambos miran un mensaje viniendo de alguien con el nombre de Ghost Fox Goddess

Felicity (confundida): Pero cómo

Rory (sorprendido): ¿Te suena ese nombre?

Felicity: Era mi nombre de hacker gubernamental

Rory (confundido): ¿Hacker gubernamental?

Felicity: Hackeaba empresas del gobierno en la universidad, con mi estilo gótico y todo

Rory: ¿En algún momento no te dedicaste a esto?

Felicity: De niña, pero según esto, quien lo use, tiene lo que buscamos

Rory: ¿Qué significan esas letras?, EVR

Felicity: En la Vida Real

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Laboratorio de bioingeniería y el Cortex

Caitlyn, Jax, el Prof. Stein y Julian revisan los datos antes de tratar de revertir el efecto en las armas que trajeron

Prof. Stein: Ok, listo Jefferson

Jax: Por supuesto “gray”

Ambos se fusionan y tratan de trasmutar las armas, pero sólo hacen que exploten, al ver eso se separan para que puedan examinar el resultado

Prof. Stein: Es roca, pero su estructura molecular es más volátil

Julian: Igual que el fósforo

Caitlyn: Pueden tratar de igualarlo

Jax: Se sentía como tocar a Barry cuando corre, osea no

De repente suena la alerta meta-humana, ven la amenaza en la computadora reconociendo al meta-humano de Jitters

Caitlyn: Es él

Los 4 corren al cortex y ven a Oliver, Cisco, Ray, Joe y HR viendo al meta-humano

Ray: Es él, si lo atrapamos podríamos saber cómo hacer la transmutación

Prof. Stein: Ya lo intentamos, es muy volátil su estructura celular

Oliver: Igual el podrá darnos la clave de ayudarlos

Nate, Amaya, Cárter, Rene e Iris entran en el cortex por oír la alarma, quedando impresionados por el meta-humano

Iris (confundida): ¿Van a salir o no?

Nate: Un momento, en línea con la Waderider, Gideon, ¿Alguna idea?

Gideon: Me temo que no, la línea del tiempo con relación a Savitar no es tan clara, y sus meta-humanos parecen trabajar de manera diferente

Oliver: Bien, ¿Dónde están Barry, Evelyn, Rory y Felicity?

Gideon: No se encuentran en los laboratorios, la Stra. Smoak fue tras una pista junto a la Stra. Sharp y el Sr. Regan, el Sr. Allen salió sin razón aparente

Oliver (frustrado): Genial

Cisco: Trabajemos con lo que tenemos

Ray (confundido): ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Cisco: Conmigo solo somos, ah, 3,5, 7, solo somos 8

Cárter: Tiene razón, además, Nate y Ray pueden evitar ser afectados, eso puede servir

Oliver: Ok, equípense

* * *

Felicity está sentada en un banco junto al lago que une Ciudad Central con Ciudad Star cerca de Iron Heights un poco nerviosa

Felicity: Me alegra que trajeras tu traje, si se pone ruda la cosa, derriba con todo

Rory: Con gusto, Ragman listo para la acción

Evelyn: Aquí Artemis, lista

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Evelyn?, ¿Cuándo llego?

Rory: Mientras revisabas el lugar en S.T.A.R. le pedí ayuda, ¿No te fijaste que venía?

Evelyn: Estuve muy callada

Los 3 son interrumpidos por una joven de no más 23 años, al ver a Felicity se emociona desconcertándolos

Chica: Oh, por dios, tú eres Ghost Fox Goddess, es un honor, eres la mejor hackear de la eh leído

Se sienta junto a Felicity y empieza a manosear su cara

Rory (riendo): Es una fan mi entusiasta

Evelyn: Haz que se calme y te de la información, Dig depende de eso

Felicity: Oye, créeme, no sabía que era tan popular, pero esa información, un amigo mío depende de ella

Chica: Oh, sí, tan grave, mis amigos y yo la conseguimos, nos llamamos Helix, ah, añadí unas cuantas cosillas, revísalo primero, para evitar equivocarte de cosas

Ella saca una USB y se la entrega a Felicity, se levanta y se aleja, Felicity mira la USB y se levanta del banco, seguida por Rory y Evelyn en las sombras

Rory: ¿Es esto?

Felicity: Espero

* * *

Ciudad Central

Oliver, Cárter, Cisco, Jax y Amaya están en los techos esperando el momento en el que el meta-humano este debilitado; Ray y Nate están parados frente a él, cuando les dispara la niebla vuelven a estar rodeados de metal dando que no se vean afectados; toda la calle se lleno de rayos, detrás de Ray y Nate ven a Barry en su traje parado

Barry (gritando): Oye, oí que me buscabas, enséñame lo que tienes

Él meta ataca a Barry con su niebla sin que Ray o Nate puedan meterse, pero Barry entro en fase provocando que pase a través de él golpeando algo, Barry se quita de en medio dejando ver la niebla envolviendo algo, al dispersarse ven a Kara volver a la normalidad, ponerse de rodillas y respirar pesadamente

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué?

Barry se agacha para quedar a su altura y pone su mano en su hombro izquierdo

Barry (sonriendo): Perdón por usarte de conejillo de indias, pero fue lo mejor que tuve, ahora es tu turno de quedarte en la banca

Barry toma a Kara estilo nupcial y corre dejándola con Oliver

Barry: Cuídala un momento si

Barry lo repite con Ray y Nate quedándose sólo con él meta

Barry: Muy bien, solo tu y yo, como querías

Él meta le dispara con ambos brazos, Barry como respuesta corre hacia atrás, pero se detiene provocando que choquen con otros 2, quienes cayeron al dispersarse la niebla fueron Thea y Kendra, sujeta a las 2 y las deja con Cisco volviendo con él meta

Barry (sonriendo): Sabes, la diferencia con Kid Flash, es que yo soy más listo

Barry corre en círculos confundiéndolo, pero al ver un punto en el que parece Barry acumulando su energía lo ataca, pero Barry se barre causando que la niebla se envuelva en otro quien resulto ser Wally

Barry (susurrando): Van 4, faltan 3

Barry saca a Wally, le apunta con el dedo y una mirada seria antes de volver abajo

Barry: Vaya que te estoy despedazando

Meta: El hombre más rápido jugando con trucos, ¿Quién te crees?

Barry (serio): El hombre que te vencerá

Barry corre directo hacia él, le dispara de nuevo, Barry lo esquiva, pero en vez de golpearlo le pone una jeringa

Meta (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Qué me hiciste?

Barry: Necesito de tu poder para revertir a mis amigos, a las personas que afectaste, para tu suerte, la suma de los que faltan da 5, la adrenalina que te inyecte hará que sientas la necesidad de atacarme con eso, y yo usarlo para traerlos de vuelta

Barry lo golpea 3 veces antes de correr por toda la calle esquivando varios disparos, debido a la adrenalina eran más frecuentes, logro revertir el efecto en Curtis, y subirlo evitando los disparos, al volver se tira esquivando una, pero trajo a Sara, al subirla corre hacia el edificio de enfrente y hace que siga disparándole, revirtiéndolo en Mick, se hecha sobre él dándole a los guardias del caso

Barry: Nota, esos 2 no fueron fácil de traer

Barry corre alejándose del lugar y volver con un boom sónico, el puño sónico, golpeándolo en la cabeza noqueándolo

Barry: Ah, estuvo bueno

Oliver: Barry, ¿Puedes bajarnos?, abusando ya que estás lleno de energía

Barry (confundido): ¿Eso fue una broma?

Oliver (serio): No me hagas bajar

Barry comienza a reírse antes de señalar arriba y ver la Waderider sobre ellos

Caitlyn: Todos a bordo chicos

Cisco: Vaya plan armaron los 2

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Caitlyn vuelve de la bahía médica con Kara, Wally, Thea, Kendra, Mick, Curtis y Sara; sonríe para hacerles saber a los demás, excepto Felicity, Rory, Evely y Julian, que están bien, y sueltan un suspiro que guardaban

Cisco (confundido): Barry, ¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría?

Barry (nervioso): No lo sabía, fue una teoría, si podía convertirlos en roca, al recibir un daño idéntico sería suficiente para revertirlo, como el dicho, un clavo saca otro clavo

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo pensaste eso?

Barry mira hacia Iris antes de sonreír, ella al ver la sonrisa entiende su punto

Barry: Sólo, trabaje en lo que soy bueno, pensar, y correr al peligro como un lunático

Iris: Y siempre te sirve

Barry se ríe, pero confunde a los demás, dejando un poco incomoda a Kara; Felicity, Rory y Evelyn entran corriendo emocionados

Felicity: Si es mal momento lo alegraremos, traemos una USB, en ella tenemos lo necesario para exonerar a Dig

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?

Felicity: Ve y cuéntale

Oliver sale corriendo a la vez que Julian entra en el cortex

Julian: Caitlyn, esto te encantara

Caitlyn toma la caja que le tendió, al abrirla y un collar con forma de copo de nieve

Cisco: Así no necesitarás los brazaletes.

Julián: Funciona con energía solar, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ti mismo, y fue idea de Allen que fuera un copo

Barry: Se me ocurrió que tenía un sentimiento, un significado, y no un dije cualquiera

Caitlyn se lo pone en el teléfono quitándose los brazaletes y abraza a los 3

* * *

En el medio de un callejón una brecha se abre, de ahí se vende una chica vestida de negro, un holograma de HR se activa y mira con ira

*****: Es hora de las páginas de tu crimen Harrison Wells


	30. El poder de las vibraciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva visitante acaba de llegar a Tierra-1, ahora deben preparar la forma de detenerla, y más al saber que caza a los que provocan o hacen viajes interdimensionales, es decir, Barry, Kara y HR

**El poder de las vibraciones**

 

Ciudad Central - Muelle

Una camioneta negra esta estacionada, es abierta la cajuela en la cual un hombre pone un maletín, al abrirla hay un arma avanzada, detrás de él hay otros 2 quienes parecen ser sus socios

Hombre (sonriendo): Señores, bienvenidos al futuro y a una nueva era del crimen, armas eléctricas, disparan balas de energía pura a más de 30 km/h, la navidad llegó antes

Una risa se oye detrás de ellos, al voltearse ven a Kara riéndose y a Barry que la mira confundido

Kara (riendo): Perdón, dame un momento

Barry (sonriendo): No sé que le causa risa, pero si sé que su celebración acaba de sufrir una cancelación

Él les dispara con esa arma que dispara balas rojas, similares a las Plunder; Barry usa su velocidad para esquivar las balas, Kara deja que le impacten sólo sintiendo una leve descarga de energía

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Eso es todo?

Los 3 hombres suben a la camioneta mientras les disparan, uno conduce la camioneta mientras los otros 2 les disparan, Barry y Kara van corriendo/volando tras ellos siguiéndolos por la costa

HR esta grabando un audio en su pluma mientras Cisco, Caitlyn, Julian, Felicity y Lyly están siguiendo el rastro de Barry y Kara; HR parece estar tan concentrado que no oye a Cisco

HR: Los 2 superhéroes salen a toda velocidad alcanzando a los fugitivos tan rápido que para los demás solo fueron un borrón

Cisco (frustrado): HR, ¡HR!

HR (sorprendido): Listo

Cisco: Flash y Supergirl, guía

HR (desconcertado): Guiando

Caitlyn: ¿Dónde están Green Arrow y Kid Flash?

Lyly: Ya tengo a Green Arrow, pero no a Kid Flash

Julian: ¿Siempre son así?

Caitlyn: No son tan malos; Oliver, ¿Qué te retraso?

Oliver: Les recuerdo que no puedo ir tan rápido

Felicity: Oliver, a la izquierda a mi señal

Felicity ve la pantalla en la cual se detecta a Oliver, lo ve cruzar 3 calles, antes de que llegue a la cuarta le avisa

Felicity: Ahora, y dispara si puedes

Oliver gira en la calle y dispara una flecha explosiva, la explosión hace que la camioneta haga movimientos bruscos, pero no salen del camino; los 2 le disparan a Oliver, pero Barry y Kara evitan que las balas lo golpeen con lo que encontraron en el camino justo cuando Wally los alcanza

Wally: Perdón por llegar tarde, ¿Qué tenemos?

Barry: Camioneta enfrente, hay que detenerla, tengo un plan; Kara, Oliver distráiganlos; Wally sígueme

Barry y Wally se meten por la calle a su derecha sin dejar responder a Kara y Oliver; al volver a dispararles Kara usa su visión de calor para destruir las balas, un tornado de electricidad se acerca a la camioneta, un rayo sale del tornado a la vez que Wally se adelanta a la camioneta golpeando la ventana noqueando al conductor y hacer que gire derrapándose, Oliver dispara una flecha trabando el movimiento de la rueda derecha delantera, Kara aumenta su velocidad tanto como puede cuando la camioneta se derrapa por la izquierda logrando detenerla, Barry y Wally se detienen al verla pararse junto a la camioneta y Oliver frena su motocicleta, Barry se acerca y saca las armas dándoselas a Kara

Barry (nervioso): ¿Puedes?

Kara asiente y las parte en 2 con sus manos, oyen unos gritos provocando que los 4 miren a unas porristas junto a un autobús

Porrista: Guau, nos salvaron de eso, gracias

Ellas se emocionan por los 4, Kara pasa su brazo por la espalda de Barry sujetándolo por su costado derecho jalándolo a ella provocándole una risa divertida y que Oliver solo rueda los ojos

Porrista (curiosa): ¿Cómo te llamas?

Wally (sonriendo): Kid Flash

Porrista: ¿Podemos tomar una foto?

Wally (emocionado): Seguro

Wally se acerca a ellas para una foto grupal para salir dejando el rayo que lleva en el pecho trazado en fuego en el piso, Oliver se frustra por su actitud mientras Barry y Kara tratan de aguantarse la risa

Oliver (serio): Bien, revisare el perímetro, ustedes 2 limpian el desastre

Oliver arranca su moto alejándose del lugar mientras Kara lo mira mitad indignada mitad molesta, Barry se ríe causando que lo mire confundida, el señala con su cabeza la camioneta provocando que sonría antes de sacar a los hombres en ella cuando llega la policía

* * *

Ciudad Central - Jitters

Una chica está parada en la entrada, al ver que esta cerrada crea una brecha, la atraviesa dejándola en el interior, se acerca al mostrador y revisa las monedas en el recipiente de propinas, al ver una que es diferente a las demás, al tomarla tiene una visión de HR dándola de propina tras la gran cantidad de vasos con café recibió, sonríe antes de abrir una nueva brecha e irse del lugar

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlyn, Julian e Iris se encuentran en el cortex hablando del evento de anoche

Iris: Entonces, porristas, ¿Tú?

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, no, que onda con tu tono de celos, oh, eso lo explica

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Eso explica qué?

Barry se pone a la izquierda de Iris y luego señala su brazo derecho haciendo el mismo movimiento que Kara hizo con él dejando a Iris pegada a él en un abrazo amoroso

Barry: Kara hizo exactamente esto ayer cuando ellas se acercaron a nosotros

Cisco (sarcástico): Vaya marcaje de territorio

Julian y Caitlyn zapean a Cisco causando risa de Barry e Iris, pero se detienen al oír raspar una garganta, al voltear a la entrada ven a Kara con los brazos cruzados mirándolos a ambos, se separan rápido poniéndose nerviosos

Cisco: Oh oh

Caitlyn: Basta, ¿Algo nuevo?

Kara (incomoda): No, sólo…

Barry (nervioso): Cisco, ¿Qué nos tienes con respecto al futuro?

Cisco: Creó que mejor te lo enseño

Barry lo mira confundido antes de que todos los sigan a el laboratorio de ingeniería, ahí hay una maqueta del parque del futuro y varios muñecos, todos de lego

Cisco (emocionado): Bienvenidos al simulador

Barry (confundido): De juguete

Caitlyn (irónica): No debería sorprenderte que tenga tantas piezas

Cisco (sorprendido): Oye

Kara (seria): Cisco, al punto

Cisco: Este es el mismo diseño del parque en el que Barry viajo al futuro en Navidad, y vio a Savitar hacer que elija a una de ustedes

Iris (sorprendida): ¿Así estaba?

Barry (confundido): Sí, ¿Por qué soy un astronauta?

Cisco (molesto): No los muevas, lo tengo medido para poder estudiar los resultados

Kara (confundida): ¿Cómo que los resultados?

Cisco: Si, según esta trayectoria, y lo que hablaron, Barry podrá llegar a su altura lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a 1, pero hecho medidas de con la velocidad de Barry, el tendría que llegar y sacarlas en 0.21 seg., es lo mínimo que necesita para salvarlas a ambas

Julian: No podrá

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Julian toma un plumón y dibuja una gráfica en la pizarra, traza una línea en un ángulo 45°, al terminar esa traza otra línea justo en su fin en un ángulo de 70°

Julian: Aquí es la velocidad que tenías al obtener tus poderes, y aquí la que tienes ahora, y esta ultima es la que necesitas en Marzo, es tener que casi duplicarla en 2 meses, por eso no lo lograrás, ahora, debo ir a trabajar, avísenme si surge algo

Julian se va desconcertando a los demás, Iris sale del laboratorio confundiendo a Kara, la cual la sigue, Barry se voltea hacia Cisco y Caitlyn que lo miran algo confundidos

Barry: Sus datos están correcto

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, no hablas enserio

Caitlyn: ¿Y si la tiene?, aún no sabemos como Barry alcanzará esa velocidad sin el estabilizador de taquiones

Cisco: Ya te lo dije, estoy tratando de repararlo, lo que sea que haya sufrido cuando trajeron a Lena lo dejo mal, tal vez si la traemos podría ayudarme a arreglarlo

Barry: Igual pensemos en otras formas en que pueda aumentar mi velocidad, sin el estabilizador, y el V9 podría matarme, necesitamos algo mejor

Caitlyn (seria): Aún si es la única manera no te haré V9, no cambiare un amigo por otro

Barry: Pensemos que hacer

* * *

Kara alcanza a Iris en el pasillo, al hacer que se voltee, ve que tiene una mirada angustiada

Kara (preocupada): Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

Iris: Es todo es lío con Savitar, siento que nunca acabará

Kara: Acabará, lo verás, Barry va a derrotarlo

Iris: Ese es el problema

Kara (decaída): Temes que Barry tenga que decidir

Iris (triste): No tengo que esperar, sé que te elegirá

Iris sale de S.T.A.R. sin darle oportunidad a Kara de protestar, pero se queda pensando en lo que Iris le dijo, sobre que Barry le elegiría, temiendo que, si eso ocurre, Iris moriría

* * *

Cisco, Caitlyn y HR están en la cámara de velocidad, analizando la imagen que obtuvieron de Jitters

Cisco: Aquí está, su energía es inusual, es meta-humano, no cabe duda, pero no es de los nuestros, creó que tampoco de Savitar

Caitlyn: Ahí que averiguarlo

HR: Esa imagen es buena

HR apunta a una imagen en el monitor a sus espaldas mostrando a la mujer

Cisco: Esa no es imagen de Jitters, es de nuestro sistema de seguridad aquí afuera

*****: Harrison “HR” Wells, sal para hacer justicia

Cisco (confundido): ¿Quién es ella?

HR (nervioso): Ella se llama Gypsy, es de mi Tierra, y es recolectora

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Y qué recolecta?

HR (incomodo): Pues, ah, mí

En la pantalla se ve que abre una brecha y la usa para aparecerse en la cámara de velocidad, toma un arma de su pantorrilla y le dispara a HR provocando que caiga de espaldas, Cisco usa una onda de vibración para sacarle el arma y se para frente a ella

Gypsy (sorprendida): Así que vibras, eso lo explica aquí

Cisco (nervioso): Hola, soy Cisco Ramón, Vibe, oye, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho, no puedes hacerlo aquí, si quieres lo podemos discutir en con un café, o si lo prefieres, no lo sé, en una cena, como gustes

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Acabas de invitarla a salir?

HR (molesto): Por favor Cisco, acaba de dispararme

Cisco (frustrado): Perdón, pero estoy negociando un trato

Gypsy: Eres hábil, pero tengo una mejor idea

Gypsy abre una brecha a su lado, al cruzarla se abre enfrente de Cisco, al salir le da con una onda de vibración, pero a diferencia de la Cisco que es Azul, la de Gypsy es roja, al darle a Cisco lo lanza a la entrada de la cinta de correr, en ese momento Wally entra en su traje de Kid Flash

Wally: Lo siento señorita, pero aquí las reglas son otras

Gypsy: Un velocista, emocionante, me gusta lo emocionante

Wally corre hacia ella, pero genera unas ondas que son capaces de bloquear todo movimiento de Wally

Gypsy (sonriendo): Veo que no conoces todo sobre tu poder

Cisco (conmocionado): Si, como eso

Gypsy suelta a Wally quien cae de rodillas cuando se oye un estruendo sónico

Gypsy: Otro, no esta tan mal

Cuando iba a disparar lo mismo que a Wally ve que no es un velocista; Kara entra volando en su traje y le dispara su visión de calor alejándola de los demás

Kara (seria): Creó que alguien necesita una patada en el trasero

Kara vuela poniéndose en frente de HR, Gypsy le da con las ondas que frenaron su avance hacia ella, pero usa su aliento helado para alejarla hacia la entrada de la cámara

Gypsy (seria): Vaya, vaya, así que HR no es el único infractor aquí, esto ya se puso rudo

Gypsy iba a levantar sus brazos, cuando trapos envuelven sus muñecas hacia sus costados, pero alejando las manos de su cuerpo, al voltearse ve a Rory usando su traje para detenerla y siendo apuntada con flechas por Thea y Evelyn

Thea: Yo no lo haría si fuera tú

Gypsy gira como puede sus muñecas y ataca a Rory lo suficiente como para que la suelte

Gypsy (gritando): Suficiente

Todos detienen sus intentos de atacarla, pero Thea y Evelyn le siguen apuntando

Gypsy: Ustedes ocultan al infractor que estoy buscando, y ahora se que tiene a otro, no de mi Tierra, pero no debe estar aquí, luego se lidia con eso, pero este asunto se acabó, volveré en 1 hora, y HR se vendrá conmigo, adiós, Cisco

Cisco sólo mueve la mano antes de que abra una brecha y se vaya de los laboratorios dejando a algunos confundidos, y a otros molestos

* * *

Cuando juntaron a todos en la cámara de velocidad ponen una imagen de Gypsy en la pantalla para verla mejor

HR: Bueno, ella es Gypsy, se encarga de cazar a los que llama infractores, personas que salen de sus Tierras

Kara: Como tú y yo

Barry (confundido): ¿Por qué?

HR: Hace mucho unas personas de otra Tierra llegaron a Tierra-19, como pacifistas, claro esta que no lo fueron, mataron a muchas personas, se detuvieron, y se hizo una nueva ley, los saltos Interdimensionales quedan prohibidos, y se usa a meta-humanos como Cisco para encontrar a quien lo intente

Lyly (curiosa): ¿Qué pasa a quien lo hace y los encuentran?

HR: El castigo por eso, es la muerte

Oliver: ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

HR: No lo sé, sentía que no era necesario

Jax: Pues hay que hacer algo

Barry: Hacerle saber que nadie se irá, además, cuando Cisco y yo vimos el futuro, HR estaba aquí, evitamos que te fueras, sólo hay que hacer que Gypsy suelte el como

Oliver: Es una cazadora, no lo soltará tan fácil

Kara: Yo sé a quién sí

* * *

Los sensores detectan a Gypsy afuera de los laboratorios, HR al verla sale hacia el ascensor donde estaba una mochila

Barry: No te irás, y lo sabes

HR: No sabes de lo que ella es capas

Barry: Que puede hacerme peor de lo que Savitar quiere, si me mata, Kara e Iris vivirán, cualquier cosa que hagamos siempre es arriesgado, esa es la desventaja cuando entras a este equipo, y una vez que entras, ya no sales, no importa donde estés, siempre, serás parte de nosotros, ahora andando

* * *

Barry, Cisco, Kara, HR, Oliver y Sara salen de S.T.A.R., deteniéndose frente a Gypsy

Gypsy (sarcástica): ¿Necesitas una escolta?, ¿Tal vez un bastón?

Barry (serio): Si hay otra forma de arreglarlo mejor habla ahora, ya que no te lo llevarás tan fácil

Gypsy: Si, me alegra que lo digas

Cisco (confundido): ¿Así de fácil?

Sara: Ya di la trampa

Gypsy: Es una pelea, 1 a 1, a muerte

Kara: Y ahí esta

Barry y Oliver: Lo haré

Barry: Es mi ciudad y mi equipo, Oliver

Oliver: Pero soy mejor peleando, y yo eh matado, tú no

Cisco: Debo ser yo, nuestros poderes son los mismos

Kara: No te ofendas, pero todos nosotros, eres el más malo

Gypsy: Pero tiene un punto, que sea él tiene algo que me interesa, es él, o me lo llevo ahora

Cisco (inseguro): Lo haré

Gypsy: Por ley podemos hacerlo ahora, o tomar 24 horas para prepararnos por cualquier cosa

Cisco (nervioso): Creó que tomare las 24 horas

Gypsy asiente y abre una brecha para irse; Cisco se voltea hacia ellos donde Sara, HR y Kara lo miran preocupados, Barry y Oliver lo miran sorprendidos

Cisco (confundido): ¿Qué?

* * *

Cisco entra en su traje de Vibe al estacionamiento de las camionetas de los laboratorios que se encuentra vacío, excepto por el equipo que todos para ayudarlo a entrenar, en el cual están Barry, Kara, Oliver, Felicity, Caitlyn, Wally, Julian y Dig

Cisco (nervioso): Ok, explíquenme

Oliver: Pusimos varias de esas figuras de cartón que estaban allá atrás que se activaran cuando pises la zona que preparamos con sensor; debes ser veloz, darles con tus vibraciones para desestabilizarlas

Barry: De preferencia dale justo en el pecho, me asegure de que sus partes de movimiento estén ahí, Oliver preparo lo demás en ellas, Dig eligió los lugares donde están y Julian lo detendrá en caso de complicarse

Kara, Lyly y Caitlyn (confundidas): ¿Movimiento?

Oliver: Ya saben de qué habló

Cisco (asustado): Ok, Barry, ¿Algún consejo?

Barry: Relájate, cuando empiece ve al frente y usas tu vista periférica de vez en cuando, y oye a tus instintos

Oliver: Estarás bien, sólo entra, y ten los ojos abiertos

Felicity (nerviosa): Caitlyn, acompáñame a buscar todos los botiquines que ahí aquí

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Por qué?

Julian: Por si apunta mal

Cisco (ofendido): ¡Oye!

Barry (serio): Vayan rápido, y mejor que vaya alguien rápido

Wally (confundido): Ok, ¿Por?

Cisco entra en la zona, al ver uno de los cartones lo ataca con sus vibraciones dándole en el pecho emocionándose, pero en su emoción sale un segundo que de su pecho dispara una flecha dándole a Cisco en el hombro derecho tirándolo de espaldas, Julian detiene el circuito, Kara y Felicity se acercan a él para ver que este bien, causan confusión con pisca de ira al ver que lo golpeo

Kara (sorprendida): Es una flecha

Barry, Dig y Felicity: ¿Si pusiste las ballestas?

Kara (confundida): Esperen, ¿Ustedes ya sabían?

Barry: Las usó conmigo, no creí que las usaría con Cisco

Kara (enojada): Ok, es oficial, estoy harta, de ti

Kara levanta a Cisco a su hombro, toma a Caitlyn de la espalda y se adentra a gran velocidad en los laboratorios

Barry: Te fue mejor de lo que esperaba

Dig (confundido): ¿Qué esperabas?

Barry: No me decidía entre lanzarlo a la zona sin sus armas o que lo rostizara vivo por la ira, créeme, con el poder que tiene no querrás hacerla enojar

Barry ve a HR tratar de llamar su atención, se va acercando a él mientras los demás hablan de lo que acaba de ocurrir, HR hace que Barry lo siga al pasillo

HR: Ambos sabemos lo que hay que hacer

Barry (sorprendido): HR, confió en Cisco, sé que podrá

HR: Y yo, pero Gypsy a peleado en gran parte del multiverso, y tiene un mejor control tanto en sus poderes como en sus emociones, además, no soy tan tonto como creen, se como encontrarla, o mejor dicho, la encontré

Barry piensa en lo que dijo HR sobre Cisco y Gypsy, tratando de comparar lo que sabe sobre ellos, tomando una decisión

Barry (serio): ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

* * *

Ciudad Central

Gypsy está sentada en un banco mirando al horizonte mientras toma café, detrás de ella HR llega jugando con sus baquetas

HR: ¿Es delicioso?

Gypsy: Punto a tu favor de tu estadía aquí, es el mejor en todo el multiverso, pero no cambia nada

HR: Pidieron ayuda, y respondí

Gypsy: Para crear este show de 3 Tierras, si que saben meterse en apuros, pero la ley es ley

Barry se esta escondido en un árbol con unas esposas anti-metas esperando una oportunidad, al verla levantarse para encarar a HR corre hacia ella, al agarrarla abre una brecha en la cual pasan los 2, al salir Barry se estrella contra el árbol con las esposas puestas, Gypsy sale y se sujeta las rodillas, lleva su mano a la boca, siente un corte en el labio inferior y ve sangre en su mano

Gypsy (sorprendida): Auch, vaya que eres rudo

HR (confundido): No lo veo así

Gypsy (seria): Pero esto fue tonto, algo me dice que su conversación no fue tan agradable, y ya que rompes reglas al por mayor llegó la hora de hacer justicia, camina HR

Barry: Espera, si, falle este acuerdo, pero Cisco no lo hará, no sabe de esto, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, por eso sólo ataque yo, por eso no has recibido otro ataque; él no te fallara, lo sé

Gypsy: Lo vi en él, pero por que lo dejaría ahora con tu treta

Barry: Te oí decir que te molesto este show de 3 Tierras, HR lo rompió en 2, pero lo hizo por mí, buscábamos un Harrison Wells, un científico para el equipo, no negaré que me molesto al saber que nos mintió con eso, pero a sabido como ganarse un lugar, de no necesitarlo no lo habría hecho, lo odias por romper esa regla en Tierra-19

Gypsy: No lo odio, es mi trabajo, detener a quien infringe esto en el multiverso

Barry: Y por eso te pido que lo dejes aquí

Gypsy (seria): Dame una razón

Barry: Iré yo, por que no la rompí en 3 Tierras, fue en 5

Barry se pone a su derecha para que no vea otra cosa más que su rostro cubierto por la máscara, HR se confunde con eso, Gypsy queda sorprendida y su rostro le hace saber a Barry que tiene su atención

Barry: La mía, Tierra-1; la suya, Tierra-19; la de Kara, la chica con la capa, Tierra-38, el hombre que nos ayudó a traerlo, Harrison Wells y su hija Jesse Wells, Tierra-2, el no podía quedarse: y la de Jay Garrick, alias Flash, Tierra-3; si vas a llevarte a alguien, voy a ser yo

Barry de alguna manera muestra su mano derecha libre de las esposas, toma la muñeca derecha de Gypsy mientras gira las esposas en su muñeca izquierda esposando a Gypsy con él

Barry (serio): Y así me asegurare, de que no le hagas daño, no te quito tus poderes, pero si los atenuara bastante; (nervioso): Dale a Cisco el tiempo que le resta, él no te decepcionará

HR (sorprendido): ¿Cómo lograste eso?

Barry: Oliver me enseño este truco, pero mis poderes no lo hacían fácil

Gypsy: Con él me aseguraré de que no lo intenten otra vez, y, ¿Cómo esperas irnos?

Barry toma con su mano derecha la izquierda de Gypsy estirando sus dedos y vibrando como puede su mano

Barry (susurrando): Confía en mí, esta vez

Gypsy intenta abrir una brecha, tras ver el humo azul logra abrirse y ambos la cruzan

HR (nervioso): Sí, estoy en problemas

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

HR acababa de contarles a los demás lo que Barry y él intentaron, más el resultado de esto, sorprendiendo a todos, pero ganándose miradas de preocupación de unos y molestas de otros

Kara (seria y molesta): ¿Cómo, se les ocurrió eso?

HR: Vimos el desempeño de Cisco en ese circuito, o lo que hizo, se desconcentro fácil así que…

Cisco (confundido): Espera, Barry, me dijo que confiara en mis instintos, que confiaba en mí, entonces porque lo hizo

HR: Puede que le metiera la idea en la cabeza, me asuste

Cisco: ¿Y yo no?, ahora debo de…, necesito un minuto

Kara: ¿Dónde están?

HR: No lo sé, pero no vayas, o lo matará, así es ella

Oliver: Tiene razón, Cisco es el único que puede salvarlo

Kara mira a Oliver confundida antes de salir molesta del cortex, Iris sale tras ella dejando un poco nerviosos a los demás

Dig: Entonces el plan es cruzar los brazos y dejarle el peso de todo a Cisco, no te ofendas, pero no lo veo listo para algo así

Oliver: Si lo entrenamos, lo mejor que podamos, lo estará

Sara: Más te vale, la vida de Barry depende de eso

* * *

Capsula del tiempo

Kara esta caminando en círculos en ella, esta tan metida en sus pensamientos que no ve a Iris entran, causando un pequeño brinco de Kara al oírla raspar la garganta

Iris (tímida): Él va a estar bien, lo sabes, Barry a pasado por mucho como para perder con esto

Kara (decaída): Lo sé, pero eso no evita que este preocupada

Iris: Todos lo están, sólo mira como reacciono Cisco, Barry puso su vida en sus manos

Kara (nerviosa): Sabes, a veces me pregunto como sería su vida sin mí en ella

Iris (emocionada): No tan emocionante, Oliver entreno a Barry de esa manera por miedo, teme perder a su amigo, Barry a hecho mucho por él, por todos, ahora es el turno de Cisco de hacer algo por él

Kara (seria): Asegurémonos de que pueda triunfar

Iris asiente para salir junto a Kara de la capsula en busca de Cisco

* * *

Laboratorio de ingeniería

Caitlyn entra y se calma al ver a Cisco, pero se preocupa al ver la cara que tiene

Caitlyn (nerviosa): ¿Mucha presión?

Cisco (decaído): ¿Por qué lo hizo?, sabe que no soy bueno peleando, ¿Por qué?

Caitlyn: Porque sabe que vas a triunfar, Barry confía en ti, yo confío en ti, ¿Tú confías en ti?

Antes de que pueda responder oyen que tocan la puerta, al voltearse ven a Julian acercarse a ellos

Julian: Si no te tienes confianza se cómo dártela

Julian les muestra el vídeo del combate contra Gypsy en la cámara de velocidad

Julian: Al salir de su brecha lo hace saltando, no caminando o corriendo como cualquiera de nosotros, en ese ataque no cuenta con la resistencia ante un ataque

Cisco (sonriendo): Y ser capaz de usarla a mi favor

* * *

Una brecha se abre dándole paso a Barry en su traje de Flash con la máscara colgando y Gypsy terminándose un vaso de café, al cerrarse Gypsy sienta a Barry en el banco que esta junto al mar mirando al parque; una camioneta de los laboratorios se estaciona, de la cual sale Cisco en su traje de Vibe

Gypsy: Hubo un momento en el que duraría que vendrías

Cisco: Bueno, mi amigo me necesita, ¿Estas bien Barry?

Barry: Si, no te preocupes por mí, sólo muéstrale de lo que eres capaz

Cisco asiente antes de que tanto él como Gypsy disparen sus vibraciones una al otro explotando al chocar, Gypsy abre una brecha para salir arriba de Cisco, al caer los 2 se abre otra debajo de ellos

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Caitlyn: ¿A dónde fueron?

Kara (seria): No lo sé, pero saquemos a Barry de ahí

Oliver: No, espera, no podemos, Gypsy lo tomará a que rompimos el trato

Wally: Tiene razón, igual estoy tentado a usar mis poderes para ir por Barry, pero no se puede por las consecuencias

Julian: Hablando de eso, ya rastreé la energía, no están en Ciudad Central

Iris (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Oliver: No sólo pueden estar en cualquier parte de la Tierra

Kara: Pueden estar en cualquier Tierra

* * *

Cisco y Gypsy salen de la brecha, Cisco al ver donde están parados se confunde al ver el techo de los laboratorios S.T.A.R., pero al ver el entorno se ubica

Cisco (sorprendido): Es Tierra-2, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Gypsy (sonriendo): Nunca nos prohibí esto

Gypsy le dispara sus vibraciones aprovechando su sorpresa, eso hace que Cisco decida jugar rudo

Cisco (molesto): Con que esas tenemos, ¿Quieres jugar rudo?, juguemos rudo

Cisco dispara a su pierna sacándola de balance, abre una brecha y arroja a Gypsy en ella para después seguirla; al salir de ella lo hacen en una oficina grande con una puerta de cristal al balcón, otra a lo demás del piso y una pared llena de pantallas con el lugar lleno de sofás y unas mesas sorprendiendo al hombre en ella junto a la chica que entraba, Gypsy tira a Cisco en la mesa de en medio, abre una brecha alado, pero Cisco le dispara y la tira por ella y procura mantenerla abierta para cruzar, el hombre mira confundido a la chica en la puerta

Chica (confundida): Sr. Olsen, ¿Qué fue eso?

James: No lo sé, pero creó conocer quién puede saberlo

Gypsy sale de la brecha en una Tierra de fuego, Cisco al pasarla ve su sorpresa, se agacha y gira pateándolo, lo tira y casi cae por el costado, ella lo agarra y sonríe al ver su cara

Cisco (gritando sorprendido): ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Gypsy: Que me hayas seguido el paso

Cisco: Pues ya se pone aburrido

Cisco la patea haciendo que gira sobre él pasando sobre su cabeza abriendo una brecha, ambos al cruzarla ven que terminaron en el parque al ver a Barry en el banco donde lo dejaron, Gypsy abre una brecha que se cierra tras ella, Cisco se voltea y al ver abrirse la brecha dispara sus vibraciones, eso la toma desprevenida mientras salta fuera de la brecha, cae y le dispara una ráfaga de su poder, Cisco contrarresta con una suya y ambas chocan, Cisco empieza a retroceder y eso parece molestar a Gypsy

Gypsy (furiosa): ¿Qué haces?, puedo sentirlo, nuestro poder es igual de grande, pero te retienes, deja de hacerlo

Cisco (asustado): Esto, no sé cómo, no puedo

Barry: Si puedes, Cisco escúchame, sólo relájate, despeja tu mente, en estas situaciones sólo enfoco mi mente en lo que me importa, en quienes me importan y sé que debo pelear y ganar para poder volver a ellos, usa eso

Cisco hace lo que Barry y usa ambas manos para poder golpear con su ráfaga a Gypsy mandándola contra un árbol, al ver para arriba ve a Cisco parado junto a ella con los brazos extendidos hacia ella

Cisco (serio): Se acabo

Gypsy: Entonces termina

Cisco baja el brazo izquierdo, pero le tiende el derecho para ayudar a levantarse

Cisco: Aquí las cosas se hacen diferente

Gypsy lo mira confundida antes de tomar su mano y levantarse, Cisco le da un leve golpe con la palma de su mano en el hombro antes de ir con Barry

Cisco (nervioso): Enserio, ¿Estas bien?

Barry: Si, lo estoy, cálmate

Cisco (sonriendo): Volvamos a casa

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Gypsy mira al grupo que se encuentra en el cortex esperando a que ella diga algo

Gypsy: Bueno, Cisco gano, así que no puedo hacer nada, pero si no soy yo, alguien más vendrá, sólo hay una forma de que ya no te molesten, les diré que te mate

Iris (confundida): Espera, si haces eso, significa que HR…

Gypsy: No podrá volver a Tierra-19

Kara (tímida): ¿Qué pasa con Barry y conmigo?

Gypsy: Bueno, él no a estado ahí, ya que ese detalle no lo sabíamos, y los fugados de Tierra-19 o los que van a ella son muestra prioridad, así que técnicamente estas en la lista de espera, además, por lo que eh visto, y él me conto, sólo HR parece hizo el viaje aquí de forma permanente

Kara sonríen antes de asentir con su cabeza, Gypsy se va a una silla para tomar una maleta muy grande que parece estar llena

Cisco (confundido): ¿Qué es todo eso?

Gypsy: Como le dije a HR, eh probado el café en cada Tierra que voy, y este es el mejor que eh probado

Kara: Cuando puedas pasa a la mía y ya dices

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Qué pasó?

Todos sueltan una carcajada, Kara pasa su brazo derecho alrededor de Barry y lo jala hacia ella en un abrazo amoroso, Gypsy ve eso y les da una sonrisa traviesa

Gypsy: No recuerdo que mencionaras ese detalle

Barry: Tratando con un tema de muerte no me pareció apropiado, o, mejor dicho, no supe como

Gypsy: Bueno, parece que este equipo es algo loco

Cisco (curioso): Sólo una cosa más, que yo sepa pasar tanto café por la frontera del multiverso es ilegal

Gypsy: Una pequeña ventaja que tengo, además, quien sabe cuándo podré pasar por más

Cisco: Bueno, siempre que necesites ayuda, pasa cuando quieras

Gypsy: Ok, pero ahora, debo volver, antes de que todos nos metamos en problemas

Cisco: Ok, adiós Gypsy

Gypsy: Adiós Cisco

Gypsy se acerca a Cisco quedando a pocos centímetros de él, abre una brecha detrás de ella echándose hacia atrás cruzando la brecha, Cisco voltea a los demás y se confunde al ver las sonrisas que tienen

Cisco (confundido y nervioso): ¿Qué?

Barry (sarcástico): Nada, picaron

Los demás salen del cortex riéndose del comentario de Barry con él cual Cisco se ofende, pero luego sonríe al entender lo que Barry dijo y salir con ellos

* * *

Cámara de velocidad

Barry entra y ve que Wally está corriendo en la pista, se acerca a la computadora y ve el progreso de Wally, dándole una idea, Wally sale al verlo ahí todo emocionado

Wally: Es cool no, todo lo que puedes hacer

Barry (pensativo): Lo sé

Wally (confundido): Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

Barry: Esto me esta dando la clave que estaba buscando para vencer a Savitar

Wally (sorprendido): ¿Enserio?, ¿Crees ya saber cómo salvarlas a ambas?

Barry: Sí, y no

Wally: Ya me perdí Barry

Barry: Necesito encontrar una manera de aumentar mi velocidad más rápido a lo que hago, pero que tal si yo soy el problema en la ecuación

Wally (sorprendido): Perdón, ¿Cómo podrías serlo?, ¿Y cómo lo arreglarías?

Barry (serio): La respuesta esta aquí, yo no las salvaré, lo harás tú

Wally se queda en estado en shock al oír el plan de Barry, sin creer lo que él acaba de decir


	31. Fase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tiene 2 objetivos en este momento, entrenar a Wally para que derrote a Savitar, y lograr que Karar y Oliver se lleven bien, pero, ¿Podrá mientras lidian con Flashpoint otra vez?

**Fase**

 

Barry y Wally están en sus trajes en la costa de la ciudad, los demás están en el cortex

Wally: Entonces, es esto

Barry: Así es, Cisco puso sensores para medir nuestro progreso desde aquí hasta la meta al otro lado de la ciudad

Wally (emocionado): Yo decía que es la mayor carrera de velocistas

Barry (serio): Lo sé, pero esto no es un juego, es entrenamiento, para que seas más veloz, puedas vencer a Savitar, y salvar a Kara y a Iris

Wally (nervioso): Si, lo sé, pero te haré morder el polvo, lo siento, tenía que decirlo

Barry: Por algo me llaman el hombre más rápido que existe, y ese es tu objetivo, quitarme ese título; Cisco, estamos en línea

Cisco: Entendido Barry; damas y caballeros, la gran carrera de velocistas en Ciudad Central de Tierra-1 va a comenzar, pero primero, tengo 1 a 5, a Barry, vence a Wally

HR (emocionado): Le entro, esto, ha, ¿Estamos apostando?, en mi Tierra los juegos financieros fueron prohibidos tras un evento desafortunado con el vicepresidente Al Capone

Las leyendas sueltan unas risas ahogadas que confunde a los demás, Iris parece querer lejos este momento

Iris: Ok, realmente algo raro les paso al verlo en su misión en medio de su evento aquí, pero para tú suerte, ahora estas aquí, apúntame con 20, para Barry

Oliver (confundido): ¿Enserio están apostando?

HR: Por supuesto, Joe, ¿Quieres apostar?

Joe: Oh no, es una decisión que no voy a tomar

Mick: Para mí que lo hace por su placa, 50 a rojito, amarillo es un asco

Joe (molesto): Oye, cuidado

Caitlyn: 80 a Barry, necesito un nuevo microscopio

Cisco: HR; pusiste tu vida en mis manos, y sé que te gustan los riesgos, ¿Cuánto apuestas?

HR: Bueno, los estudios indican el avance que tiene la velocidad de Wallece, eso dice que él va a ganar, ponme con Abe Lincoln, o quien este en el de 100 aquí

Dig: Yo siempre digo que la experiencia es mejor, 150 a Barry

Oliver (sorprendido y molesto): ¡Dig!

Felicity: No me iré tan alocada, 50 a Barry

Rory: Ponme 30 a Barry

Evelyn: No sé mucho de esto, pero eh visto esto y me arriesgo, 30 a Wally

Rene: Que bárbaros

Cisco: Ok, Leyendas, ¿Alguien más?

Sara: Las apuestas sólo nos harán pelearnos, pero son divertidas, 50 a Barry

Nate: Voy a lo grande, 70 a Wally

Jax: 25 a Barry, lo siento más fácil

Kendra: 35 a Barry

Carter (indignado): Que locura

Amaya: Iré con 40 a Wally

Cisco: Bien, Dig tiene la apuesta más grande hasta ahora; ¿Kara?, ¿Oliver?

Kara comienza a revisar sus bolsillos mientras Oliver niega con la cabeza

Kara: Pon 40 a Barry, es todo lo que tengo, y ni siquiera sé si son de esta Tierra o de la mía

Cisco: Pues pronto sabremos si es verdad, y ponlos, no importa, ya lo arreglo luego

Barry: Estamos listos, y para la otra no usen una línea abierta

Wally: Tan pocos a mí, que les pasa

Cisco (nervioso): Ok, gracias por el aviso, ahora, enciendan sus motores

Barry y Wally se ubican estando a la misma altura y se ponen en posición de carrera

Barry: En sus marcas

Wally: Listos

Barry y Wally: Fuera

Ambos salen a toda velocidad pasando por el sensor en la señal de tránsito, en los laboratorios ven sus avances hasta la primera marca

Cisco: Primer punto y Flash va a la cabeza, o es Kid Flash

HR: Es Kid Flash, sin duda

Los monitores los muestran desplazándose por la ciudad hasta la segunda marca con una leve ventaja

Cisco: Segunda marca y Kid Flash va a la cabeza

HR (emocionado): Ese es mi chico

Joe (serio): Es mi chico

HR: Lo sé, quiero doblar mi apuesta, doblarla ahora

Cisco (sorprendido): Eso es arriesgado, ¿Estás seguro?

HR: Tanto como que habrá un ataque al corazón

Iris: Van parejos

Caitlyn (emocionada): Y casi llegan al final

Wally comienza a adelantarse a Barry, pero se preocupa al ver un edificio a mitad del camino, Barry se adelanta y entra en fase frente a Wally pasando a través del edificio mientras Wally lo trepa dejando a Barry llegar primero y Wally llegar varios segundos después

Iris y Joe (emocionados): Si

Kara (contenta): Eso Barry

Iris (sonriendo): Paguen

HR (confundido): ¿Ahora?

HR comienza a revisarse mientras los otros sacan sus carteras

Wally se acerca a Barry un poco molesto por lo del edificio

Wally (molesto): Eso es trampa, tú sabes pasar en fase

Barry: Pase frente a ti para que puedas ver cómo, entenderlo, no basta con ser veloz, tienes que estar listo para todo

Wally: Tú siempre tuviste a quien te enseñara lo que sabes, de saber todos tus trucos te habría vencido fácilmente

Barry (indignado): Ah, ¿Eso crees?

Wally (serio): Completamente

Barry: Ok, veamos qué tan bueno eres, te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero mientras, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

Wally comienza a reírse con su comentario antes de que los 2 salgan corriendo a los laboratorios

* * *

Ciudad Central - Restaurante Luigi’s

Joe y Julian están investigando el cuerpo que está a mitad del restaurante

Julian (curioso): La condición del cuerpo indica que lleva mucho muerto, pero los testigos lo vieron a noche

Joe: Es lo que me dijeron, que estuvo pasándole eso como hace 8 horas, era el chef anoche, ¿Crees que sea un meta?

Julian: Es lo más probable, pero es difícil saberlo con lo descompuesto que esta el cuerpo, podría hacerle una autopsia para averiguarlo, aunque un escáner médico de 3D también funcionaría, pero fue rechazada mi petición, así que no hay mucho con que trabajar

Joe (curioso): ¿Escáner?, ¿Toma una muestra digital fácil de un cuerpo?, ¿Cómo una topografía?

Julian (confundido): Sí, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Joe: Hay uno en laboratorios S.T.A.R., Caitlyn lo usa en Barry todo el tiempo, así checa el progreso en su velocidad y su condición tras cada pelea

Julian (molesto): Joe, es una investigación criminal, no puedo llevar a un cadáver allá, tiene que ir a recibir una autopsia, es el protocolo

Joe: Lo sé, de verdad, pero es la única forma de que puedas usar uno, y es enserio, además no creó que Caitlyn te deje usarlo sin ella ahí

Joe sale del lugar dejando a Julian checando el cuerpo y en sus pensamientos, se sorprende al ver a Iris afuera del lugar hablando con un hombre, pero el se va, antes de que ella comience a escribir

Joe (confundido): Iris, ¿Ocurre algo?

Iris (nerviosa): No, nada, sólo, seguía una pista para el periódico

Joe (preocupado): Ok, sólo que pareces nerviosa, bueno, lo has estado, desde…

Iris (incomoda): Desde que Barry nos contó lo del futuro

Joe (nervioso): Van a detenerlo

Iris: El plan de Barry tiene mucho peso sobre Wally, y hablando de Barry, ¿Sigue en los laboratorios?

Joe (nervioso): Si, ya que vas para allá, la hija de Cecile, Joanie, llega mañana a la ciudad, las veré en Jitters, y, quisiera saber, si tú, Barry y Wally…

Iris (riendo): Iremos, tranquilo, sólo avísame cuando tenemos que ir para allá

Joe se aleja sonriendo de ahí, Iris se da la vuelta antes de pensar en algo y salir corriendo hacia Joe

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Bahía médica

Julian y Caitlyn están con una bolsa con el cadáver para examinarla, sin entenderse

Caitlyn: ¿Cómo se llama la victima?

Julian: No lo sé, pero a esta altura no tiene importancia

Caitlyn: Claro que lo tiene, tratamos el cuerpo de una persona, no un animal

Julian: Ya, empecemos

Julian saca su teléfono y graba el audio

Julian: La victima es un hombre de entre 30 y 40 años, posible epidermis necrotizada por todo el cuerpo, con el escáner esperamos determinar la causa de muerte

Caitlyn abre la bolsa, pero sale mucho humo de ella, quita la funda para ver el interior confundida por lo que hay dentro, pero al notarlo se preocupa

Caitlyn: Julian, mira

Julian se acerca para ver el cuerpo convertido en cenizas

Julian (confundido): ¿Qué rayos?

Caitlyn: ¿Algo capas de eso?

Julian: Por primera vez espero que sea un meta-humano, pero no nos sirve el cuerpo en este estado

* * *

Laboratorio de ingeniería

Barry e Iris entran y ella saca la pizarra de las noticias del futuro señalando la de Liugi’s

Iris: Julian examino un cuerpo ahí con papá, Barry, anotamos esto para examinar su relación con como Savitar puede regresar, pero se están volviendo realidad, no creó que puedas cambiarlo

Barry (serio): No ocurrirá eso, podremos evitarlo, Wally las salvará

Iris: Y qué pasa si no, si tienes que ser tú el que este ahí, y por tú mirada sabes a donde voy

Barry (nervioso): No las dejaré morir

Iris: Ambos sabemos que pasa cuando te metes con el tiempo; mira, estoy aterrada, y sé que Kara también lo está, pero no hay forma de que esto sirva sin saber cómo Savitar está afectando nuestro futuro

Barry iba a responder cuando Iris levanta su mano para detenerlo, así que tratan de calmarse

Iris: Ve con Wally, él te necesita mucho más que yo, tienes que hacer que sea más veloz, tú plan depende de eso

Barry asiente antes de salir hacia el cortex, Iris sale marcando un número en su teléfono

* * *

Cortex

En el Wally y Cisco revisaron los datos que Caitlyn les dio de lo descubierto en la bahía médica y voltean al oír llegar a Barry

Wally: ¿Y ahora qué?

Barry: Entrenar, dijiste que sabiendo todos mis trucos me vencerías fácil. Averigüémoslo, mañana, te enseñaré todo lo que sé, empezando con entrar en fase, así podrás derrotar a Savitar

Wally se emociona con eso antes de salir corriendo, HR sacude el hombro de Barry antes de salir también, Cisco mira a Barry antes de que asiente y salen para preparar la sesión

* * *

Cámara de velocidad

Temprano por la mañana, Wally está corriendo en la pista a toda velocidad que tiene un muro de madera a pocos metros de la salida, siendo monitoreado por Barry, Cisco, HR, el Prof. Stein y Lyly; Wally al salir y correr hacia el muro, se estrella contra el muro cayendo de espaldas, HR va a ayudarlo a levantarse

HR: Eso estuvo feo

Barry: Te lo dije, tienes que sentir el aire y vibrar como uno

Wally: No es tan fácil como lo dices

Barry: Ven, déjame explicártelo

Ambos se acercan al muro, Wally emocionado, Barry serio

Barry: Ok, tienes que mover tu cuerpo rápido, pero no se basa en tu velocidad al correr, sino a como haces vibrar tus moléculas, hacerlas vibrar tan rápido que puedes igualar la frecuencia de lo que quieres atravesar, cuando logres unir tu cuerpo con las frecuencias de lo que tienes enfrente, entraras en fase, debes sentir lo que hay a tu alrededor y actuar como eso

Barry vibra su mano y la pasa por la pared, esperando que Wally captara el cómo hacerlo

Wally (nervioso): Ok, es correr y dejar fluir mi cuerpo

Barry asiente confundido por lo que dijo, Wally se para en la entrada a la pista, corre hacia el muro, pero se estrella y rebota contra el

Lyly: No salió cómo esperábamos

Prof. Stein: No, su velocidad es buena, pero no vibra como es correcto

Wally: Bien, sólo debo mejorar mis vibraciones, lo intentaré otra vez

Wally entra en la pista dando un par de vueltas antes de salir y volver a estrellarse contra el muro, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que le cuesta levantarse por tanto golpe, durante esto, Barry recibe un mensaje que hace que salga y vuelva 2 minutos después

Cisco (confundido): ¿Qué ocurrió?

Barry: Joe necesito que trajera a Julian y un cadáver en el mismo estado que en el otro

Lyly (confundida): ¿En qué estado?

Barry: En putrefacción, y en sólo horas

Lyly (asqueada): ¡Guacala!

HR: Se me revolvió el estomago

Wally sale de nuevo, pero con tal velocidad que sale impulsado hasta la entrada de la pista por el rebote

Barry (frustrado): Hay, no

Prof. Stein: Hay que hacer varias pruebas para saber que ocurre, pero no sé cuánto nos tome

El teléfono de Barry suena, al ver el mensaje se confunde un poco

Barry (confundido): Wally, es Iris, ella y Joe nos necesitan en Jitters, pero nos pide que vayamos causales admirables

Wally (confundido): ¿Cómo es eso?

Barry se encoge de hombres al no tener una respuesta clara, Wally sale corriendo mientras Barry rueda los ojos antes de salir a paso normal

* * *

Bahía médica

Caitlyn y Julian están examinando el cuerpo que Barry ayudo a llevar tan rápido como se puede antes de que se desintegre como el anterior

Caitlyn: La forma en que se deteriora es la forma en que podremos saber que lo mato

Julian: Es un meta-humano, eso es seguro, pero el cómo, es lo que hay que averiguar, si analizamos la consistencia de las zonas putrefactas sabremos qué tan rápido avanza la descomposición

Julian usa un bisturí y revisa las partes internas del torso

Julian (sorprendido): Es horrible esto, es como si se secará por dentro

Caitlyn inspecciona el cuerpo y encuentra algo que llamo su atención

Caitlyn: Encontré la causa

Le muestra la mano derecha y en ella ve una marca negra con forma de mano, toma una muestra pequeña y le hace una prueba, sin encontrar nada de lo que buscaba

Caitlyn (sorprendida): No hay materia oscura

Julian (confundido): ¿Qué tiene eso?

Caitlyn: La materia oscura es lo que le da a los meta-humanos sus poderes, los únicos que nos hemos topado así son…

Julian (distante): Los de Savitar y Alquimia; es un meta que yo hice

* * *

Ciudad Central - Jitters

Barry y Wally entran en sus atuendos sencillos, pero cool, ven a Iris esperándolos vestida de azul con una chamarra de cuero, señala arriba y ve a Joe hablando con Cecile y una chica de su edad

Iris (sonriendo): Es la hija de Cecile, Joanie, papá nos trajo para conocerla, lo convencí fácilmente de algo, voltéate Barry

Barry se voltea confundido, pero se queda con la boca abierta al ver entrar a Kara en una falda azul claro hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca con líneas negras horizontales y unos zapatos de tacón corto azules, usando sus lentes y el pelo suelto; Wally se ríe mientras pone su mano en la barbilla de Barry y le cierra la boca

Wally (burlón): ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Iris y Kara se comienzan a reír sacando a Barry de su trance

Barry (nervioso): Te vez, guau

Kara (tímida): Gracias, Iris, me ayudo con el estilo de esta Tierra, y el dinero salió de la apuesta de ayer en la mañana

Wally: Aún me duele el que mi hermana apostara en mi contra

Iris (riendo): Ya no seas llorón y vamos

Los 4 van y suben al balcón a reunirse con Cecile, Joanie y Joe; los 7 hablan de todo lo que a ocurrido en Ciudad Central en los últimos años, pero al llegar a lo de los últimos días es cuando comienzan a sacar su ego

Cecile (curiosa): Oigan, eh tenido esta duda desde que llegaron, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Wally (travieso): Si, aún no capto del todo su historia

Barry y Kara se ponen nerviosos, ya que esta historia no la han platicado bien con los demás, hasta donde recuerdan, ni siquiera la han contado, y no saben cómo hacérsela saber, y más por el tema de Tierra-38

Barry (nervioso): Joanie, Cecile dice que estas en Ciudad Costera, ¿Qué te trae a Ciudad Central?

Cecile (disgustada): Aquí vamos

Joanie: Vamos, bueno estoy aquí por razones personales, ver a mamá, que no estuve aquí en navidad, y lo otro creó que Joe es el mejor para ayudarme

Joe (confundido): ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo?

Joanie (nerviosa): Ah, ¿Qué sabes, sobre Kid Flash?

Barry, Kara, Iris y Joe tratan de aguantar la risa, Wally sonríe tontamente, Cecile y Joanie los miran confundidas

Cecile (confundida): ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

Joe: Si supieras lo que sé de Kid Flash

Cecile (molesta): Siempre las chicas siguen a los héroes hombres, con razón hay tan pocas heroínas

Barry: Calma, eso es mentira, están Supergirl, White Canary, Speedy, Artemis, ah, Black…, no, ella está muerta, Vixen, ah; (sorprendido): ¡Ah!

Wally: Esta Jesse Quick

Cecile: Ella apenas si se ha visto, pero gracias por intentarlo

Joanie: Para Supergirl es fácil, nada la lastima

Kara: Todos creen que eso es lo que hizo que salga, y yo no lo creó

Joanie: Lo sé, pero no le quita merito a que ella no necesita esforzarse, y más con los rumores que dicen que es alienígena debido a que apareció a la vez que la invasión que hubo

Cecile (confundida): Por cierto, ¿te han dicho que te pareces a ella Kara?

Kara (nerviosa): Si, varias veces, pero no soy tan valiente como ella, además necesito usar lentes, ella no

Barry: Joe es lo más parecido a valiente que hay aquí

Wally (riendo): Y es decir mucho

Joe se les queda mirando confundido al verlos reírse antes de captar la broma de Wally, el teléfono de Barry suena sacándolo de la diversión

Barry: Es Caitlyn, debo contestar

Barry se aleja hacia las escaleras y contesta, mientras Wally y Kara bajan por más comida

Cecile (sorprendida): Cómo comen

Iris: Eso siempre a sido un problema con ellos

Barry: ¿Qué ocurre?

Caitlyn: Barry lo tenemos, rastreamos sus genes en la red de la policía, su nombre es Clive Yorkin, te mandamos lo que sabemos

El teléfono de Barry recibe la información, incluida una foto de Clive, el grito de un hombre llama su atención, y más al ver que es Clive

Clive: Detective Joe West

Joe (confundido): ¿Te conozco?

Clive: No me recuerdas, pues yo te recuerdo, y recuerdo el cómo me arruinaste, ahora es mi turno

Joe: Te equivocaste de persona

Clive: No, no, eres el Joe West que recuerdo, más alegre, pero no hay problema, me encargo de eso

Clive toca una mesa que se hace cenizas conforme avanza, en eso Joe saca su pistola

Joe: Quédense detrás

Barry (gritando): Corran, salgan de aquí

Todos comienzan a correr del lugar, Wally y Kara miran hacia Barry quien asiente antes de que ellos salgan con los demás

Clive: Eso no cambia nada, no vas a detenerme, no otra vez

Clive ve el lugar y comienza a acercarse a la columna que sostiene el balcón en el que están, provocando que Joe le apunte

Joe: Da otro paso, y te disparo

Clive: No me asusta, inténtelo, pero será en vano

Sigue acercándose, Joe le dispara, pero las balas se convierten en cenizas al tocarlo, sigue acercándose cuando Kara y Wally vuelven como Supergirl y Kid Flash

Wally: Alto

Kara: Esto es tonto, detente, y no saldrás herido

Clive: No les conviene tocarme niños

Barry (susurrando): Kara, como con Liveware y Gray Banshee, combinen tu aliento y sus tornados

Kara usa su aliento helado sobre Clive, Wally la mira confundido, pero al ver que mueve su brazo en círculos, gira los suyos creando tornados que lanzan a Clive contra la puerta, Kara mira sonriendo a Barry disimuladamente, pero no para Clive, al notar que el cristal no se convierte lo lanza hacia Barry, pero es estrellado contra algo, al voltear ven a Oliver que disparo una flecha para romper el cristal, le dispara varias flechas a Clive que se vuelven cenizas, pero la última hace una explosión masiva que lanza a Clive contra la pared detrás de él, pero la explosión hace que Barry se lanza del balcón, siendo atrapado por Kara al verlo saltar

Kara (susurrando): Era mi turno de atraparte

Kara baja a Barry y sale a super velocidad seguida por Wally, Barry se acerca a la zona de explosión y nota que ya no está, Kara y Wally entran a super velocidad en su ropa que traían, y al ver hacia el otro lado ven que Oliver ya no esta

Joanie (emocionada): Lo sabía, Kid Flash es un héroe, esa Supergirl, vaya que es distinto verla en acción, y vaya que Green Arrow sabe hacer entradas

Wally: Gracias a dios por ellos

Barry: Se fue

* * *

Laboratoriso S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Barry, Kara, Wally, Iris y Joe entran y ven a Felicity, Cisco y Lyly analizando los eventos de Jitters, y a Oliver quitándose el traje

Barry (confundido): ¿Cómo supiste que teníamos problemas?

Oliver: Hacia un patrullaje por la zona en busca de pistas del como Savitar encontró a los que seguían su credo, y vi a la gente salir

Kara (confundida): ¿Para qué los querías?

Barry: Parar saber donde y como los contacto, no creó que usará sólo a Julian para eso

Kara (seria): Hubiera estado bien estar al tanto de eso

Oliver (serio): No recuerdo que deba pedir tu permiso

Barry (molesto): Ok, ustedes 2, al pasillo, ahora

Todos lo miran confundidos, pero hacen lo que les dijo por la sorpresa de verlo así, Barry sale a super velocidad y vuelve antes de que se den cuenta de que salió, se acerca ellos teniendo las manos tras la espalda mirándolos seriamente

Barry (serio): Entiendo que no se lleven bien, pero tiene que saber en donde es bueno saber sacar su desprecio por el otro, y perdón, pero debo calmarlos

Barry corre alrededor a super velocidad y volver a quedar frente a ellos, se confunden hasta que Oliver ve lo que hizo

Oliver (sorprendido): Barry, ¿Es enserio?

Oliver levanta su brazo de derecho, pero Kara se confunde al sentir su brazo izquierdo levantarse y ve que esta esposada a Oliver

Kara (confundida): Barry, ¿Esto para qué es?

Barry: Están peleándose por todo, y es lo mejor que se ocurrió para mejorar su relación

Oliver suelta una sonrisa sarcástica antes de dislocar su pulgar, pero su mano no puede salir

Barry (sonriendo): ¿Por quien me tomas?, te las puse de tal manera que tu hueso piramidal no te permita hacer eso

Kara usa su mano derecha para presionar la esposa, pero queda impactada al ver que apenas la pudo abollar

Barry: Son esposas anti-metas, no neutralizan toda tu energía solar así, pero la atenúan bastante; escuchen, si pueden soportarse lo que queda del día, ya no los molestare con esto, ok

Barry sale rápido de ahí sin dejarlos protestar, ambos intentar quitárselas antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación, cuando vuelven al cortex varios se sorprenden de verlos así, mientras otros se asustan

Caitlyn (confundida): Barry, ¿Eso planeaste al llevarlos?

Cisco (nervioso): Pudiste avisar, así no estar presentes por la ira de Oliver

Kara (seria): Si tiene suerte

Oliver comienza a acercarse a ellos, pero Kara jala su brazo frenando bruscamente su movimiento, niega con la cabeza antes de llevar a ambos a las sillas junto a las computadoras

Oliver: ¿Qué esperas que hagamos así?

Barry: Ya veré

Caitlyn y Julian entran rápido al cortex y muestran las imágenes de las víctimas

Caitlyn: Ellos son Stuart Holzman y Julio Méndez, son las víctimas de Clive Yorkin

Felicity: ¿Y cómo las relacionamos a Joe?

Joe (confundido): No lo sé, ni siquiera los conozco

Barry (incomodo): Yo sí

Todos miran confundido a Barry, pero las miradas también lo motivan a continuar

Barry: Los conocí, en Flashpoint, Stuart Holzman era un oficial de Ciudad Central, Julio Méndez era el capitán de la policía, y tú también lo eras, aunque intervine mucho para que lo fueras, pero volviendo al tema; si quería 3 víctimas que no tienen relación, pero sí en Flashpoint sólo significa una cosa

Caitlyn: Es un meta de Flashpoint

Oliver: Y caza a quien lo atrapo en Flashpoint

Julian: ¿Eras forense de la policía?

Barry: Era el director, a Méndez le agradaba de forma distinta que a Singh

Kara: ¿Recuerdas quien más estuvo involucrado?

Barry (nervioso): No, yo, llegué a Flashpoint después de eso, o ya lo olvidé, no sé por cuantos irá

Barry sale corriendo del cortex, Joe mueve la cabeza antes de que Kara, Oliver, Caitlyn, Cisco y Wally salgan tras él, Felicity investiga el funcionamiento de las esposas antes de ahogar una risa y salir también seguida por Lyly

Julian (confundido): Lo tenía todo ahí, ¿Por qué dejo Flashpoint?

Iris (seria): Si supieras lo que tuvo que dejar para volver aquí

El teléfono de Iris suena mostrando un mensaje de Wally, con una dirección conocida

Iris: Esta en casa, estaremos ahí

Iris sale del cortex poco antes de que Joe y Julian salgan de vuelta a la comisaría

* * *

Ciudad Central – Casa West

Barry esta caminando de un lado a otro frotándose la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que puede sobre Flashpoint, Caitlyn y Lyly piensan en una forma de tratar ayudar a Barry a que pueda recordar Flashpoint; Kara y Oliver piensan en como apoyar en su estado actual a Barry; Wally sube a su cuarto para calmar su cabeza; Felicity y Cisco hackearon las cámaras de la ciudad en busca de Clive sin excito; Iris entra por la puerta nerviosa por como encontró a todos

Iris (incomoda): Esta bien que estén invitados cuando gusten, pero no con esa actitud

Kara: Estamos pensando que hacer

Lyly: En qué momento un pirata del tiempo apareció, la Waderider y las leyendas nos podrían ser de mucha ayuda

Oliver: Tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos

Cisco: Hablando de eso, ¿Y el resto de su equipo?

Felicity: Dig los llevo a Ciudad Star a revisar que las cosas estén en orden, volverán por la mañana

Caitlyn: Eso nos deja muy limitados

Barry: Clive no puede ser tocado, pero por fuertes corrientes como los tornados de los brazos y el aliento helado si

Oliver: Mis flechas explosivas también, detonan al fragmentarse la punta, por tiempo o cuando quiera, depende como sea el detonador

Lyly: Bien, tenemos formas de herirlo, pero ahora hay que encontrarlo

Oliver alza la mano callándolos, lo miran confundidos, y más cuando Barry cierra los puños y Oliver apunta a la puerta, la cual se sacude un momento

Iris (nerviosa): ¿Papá?, ¿Eres tú?

Todos se alarman al ver la puerta convertirse en cenizas, Wally va bajando, pero al ver eso sale a super velocidad hacia los laboratorios; los demás piensan en una forma de vencerlo

Clive: Cuando no puedes con algo, ataca su estructura, tú niña, en este caso

Oliver mueve el brazo derecho jalando el izquierdo de Kara, al mirarlo con los ojos le indica las esposas y luego a Clive, ella asiente disimuladamente entendiendo lo que pide, Barry se para frente a Iris apartándola lentamente con el brazo derecho

Barry: Oye escucha, a lo que te aferras, a la venganza que quieres, ya no existe, nada de eso pasó

Clive: Lo sé, él me ayudo a localizarlos, y yo elegir el orden, dijo que lo sabrías fácil, una voz rara antes de recordar todo, pero basta de eso, hora de la acción

Clive corre hacia Iris, pero Barry la empuja hacia atrás, siendo sujetado por el cuello por Clive, Barry usa su velocidad y lo golpea con ambos brazos uno tras otro, al soltarlo Barry retrocede sujetándose el cuello, sintiendo que no se está pudriendo

Clive (confundido): Eso no es normal, es muy lento

Lyly toma la Laptop y se la arroja a Clive que se convierte en cenizas rápidamente

Clive (sonriendo): ¿Qué esperabas con eso?

Lyly (sonriendo): Darle tiempo a ella

Al voltear ve a Felicity quitarles las esposas a Kara y Oliver, al alejarse de ellos, Kara usa su aliento helado para mandar a Clive contra la pared junto a la puerta, Oliver va a la chimenea y toma el pincho para sacar una madera de ella

Oliver (gritando): ¡Kara!

Oliver lo lanza y Kara mira a super velocidad, al verlo justo enfrente de Clive, se quita los lentes y usa su visión de calor para quemar el tronco y dañe a Clive en el rostro

Clive: La de la capa, vas a pagar eso, a, cuando dije que mi poder es con cualquier cosa, yo decido, además de protección

Toma el tápate y la lanza hacia la chimenea, que se empieza a quemar junto con la alfombra de la sala, Kara usa su aliento para calmarlo, pero Clive aprovecha eso y toma a Iris por la muñeca izquierda un momento antes de Wally la aparte de él asustado

Iris (aterrada): Oh no, no es así

Clive (sonriendo): Muy tarde Kid Flash, es atraparme, o ver como salvarlos

Wally se voltea y ve la misma marca que tiene Iris en la muñeca en el cuello de Barry, al mirar hacia el frente ve que Clive ya se fue

Cisco (alarmado): Hay que llevarlos a S.T.A.R., rápido

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Bahía médica

Caitlyn está examinando la muñeca de Iris junto con el cuello y los nudillos de Barry; Cisco y HR parecen discutir una idea; Kara, Oliver, Wally, Lyly y Felicity solo pueden mirar nerviosos, hasta que llegan Joe y Julian

Joe (asustado): ¿Qué paso?

Barry (ronco): Clive nos ataco en casa, necesitas otra puerta, por cierto

Caitlyn golpea el brazo de Barry, Julian se le acerca y revisa a Barry, pone cara curiosa antes de revisar los registros médicos

Julian: Interesante, los poderes de Clive son opuestas a los tuyos, él causa descomposición acelerada, tus poderes te otorgaron curación acelerada, tus poderes están tratando la infección tanto como pueden, pero es descomposición, putrefacción, te afectara demasiado lento, pero igual caerás

Kara (frustrada): ¿Eso en que ayuda?

Julian: Con esto podrías encontrar la forma de revertirlo

Wally: ¿Y qué hacemos con Iris?

Julian: Los efectos tienen algo en común, son acelerados, sólo hay una forma de frenarlos temporalmente, pero es un riesgo enorme, para los involucrados

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿A qué te refieres?

Lyly: El opuesto de la velocidad es…

Oliver: El frío, tienes que usar tus poderes Caitlyn

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿Qué?

Joe: Caitlyn, Iris te necesita

Julian: Aquí vamos a estar

Lyly: Una cosa, la temperatura

Julian: Es verdad, tienes que ser muy precisa o podría salir mal

Barry (ronco): Muy calido y le causaras hipertensión arterial, muy frío y será acrocianosis o algo peor

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Ok

Barry sacude suavemente el hombro de Caitlyn y le da una reconfortante sonrisa, Caitlyn susupira nerviosa antes de quitarse su collar, ve que la infección se esta esparciendo en el brazo, pone sus manos en la zona infectada y comienza a congelarlo, Cisco y HR se acerca a Barry confundido al ver a Cisco sostener sus gafas de Vibe

Cisco: Barry, sabemos como encontrar a las víctimas de Clive

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Oliver: Explicas el plan otra vez, me cuesta entenderlo

Cisco: HR sugirió que vibrara a Flashpoint

Wally: Creí que Flashpoint ya no existía cuando Barry volvió

Cisco: Si, al menos aquí

HR: Si hay una Tierra parecida a esta, pero que hayas decidido quedarte en Flashpoint…

Cisco: Podrías vibrar a ella…

Oliver: Y saber quién le falta

Cisco asiente antes de ponerse los lentes y sujeta a Barry del hombro, en ese momento Cisco se ve en la comisaría y ve un Joe amargado, a Julio Méndez y Stuart Holzman llegar con Clive esposado, tras ellos una mujer emocionada sale burlándose de él

Mujer (burlona): Vean que es lo que traemos, “El intocable”, pues yo lo veo muy tocable

Ella lo toca fastidiándolo, al ver su placa con su nombre, la visión se corta

Cisco: Es una mujer llamada Laura Stone

Joe (sorprendido): ¿Laura Stone?, la conozco, era mi compañera, ella dejo la policía poco antes de que Barry entrara, ahora es detective privada

Kara (seria): Pues hay que verla

Joe: Yo la conocía, aun estamos en contacto, y no es fan de los héroes, pero se que me escuchará, iré a verla y la alertare, ustedes busquen a Clive y deténgalo

Joe sale en busca de Laura mientras los demás van a buscar a Felicity

* * *

Cortex

Felicity está rastreando lo que puede sobre Clive, al empezar a desesperarse recuerda algo y saca una USB, al conectarla muestra toda la información que tiene de Helix, en ella puede encontrar toda la información sobre los meta-humanos, al cruzarla con lo que hay en laboratorios S.T.A.R. nota la diferencia en ellos y los de Flashpoint, pero no puede rastrearlos, ya que sin la materia oscura no los detecta el satélite como metas, pero con la tecnología de los Dominadores pudo detectar los puntos que dejo residuos, sus ataques, y tratar de triangularlo cuando entran Oliver y Wally

Wally: Aquí estas

Felicity (nerviosa): ¡Ah!, vaya entrada, estoy buscando a Clive, pero sin la materia oscura del acelerador no se puede, podría tratar de encontrar lugares en el que puede estar, y ahora llevo 2, un edificio de oficinas, o la estación de trenes

Wally: ¿Puedes rastrear el teléfono de mi padre?

Felicity: Fácil

Felicity cierra lo que tiene en la pantalla y comienza el rastreo, y se sorprende al ver donde esta

* * *

Ciudad central - Estación de trenes

Laura Stone esta grabando a una pareja con su teléfono, mientras ellos se besan Joe toca su hombro derecho llamando la atención

Laura: Vaya, vaya, Joe Wets, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Joe; Si, ya bastante, pero no vengo a eso

Laura (sarcástica): Espero que no para arrestarme

Joe: No, es para advertirte, un meta-humano está tras de ti

Laura: Eso no me asusta, si supieras las veces que pongo en peligro mi vida con esto, sin contar cuando aún era oficial, ahora, debo seguir a esta pareja

Joe (serio): Entonces voy contigo

Laura sólo encoge los hombros antes de que ambos suban al tren, pero sin percatarse de que Clive estaba detrás de ellos observándolos

Clive (contento): 2 pájaros de un tiro

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Bahía médica

Caitlyn sigue enfriando el brazo de Iris mientras Lyly, Barry, Kara y Julian están trabajando en el antídoto cuando Julian aparta a Barry

Julian: Escucha, descubrí algo, en tu sangre esta la clave, si exponemos a Clive a ella, podría neutralizar sus poderes, temporalmente, pero no revertirá el daño que tienen, pero si podrá darme la clave para lograrlo

Barry (susurrando): Ok

Julian: ¿Te quema?

Barry asiente antes de volver con las chicas, pero sale rápido al ver a Caitlyn temblar, al ver su cara ve sus ojos en un blanco brilloso, Killer Frost y eso llamo la atención de Julian

Julian: Caitlyn, escucha, pelea

Caitlyn (molesta): No lo haré, Savitar sabe que llegarás a tiempo para salvar a una, así que mejor sólo allá una, cambiar la historia, es lo estamos haciendo

Julian: Caitlyn, óyeme, eres más fuerte que ella, más fuerte que Killer Frost, puedes vencerla, aquí hay muchos que te necesitamos

Barry (adolorido): Puedes, lograrlo

Caitlyn los mira confundida, pero sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, al ver que paso ve que Kara le puso el collar

Kara: Si uso mi aliento helado puedo dejar descansar a Caitlyn

Barry (asustado y con agonía): Sólo puedes, mientras tengas aire en tus pulmones

Kara (seria): Puedo hacerlo, pero tú, ten la boca cerrada, tu garganta no aguantara mucho

Oliver, Cisco y Felicity llegan corriendo para informarles de la situación

Felicity: Encontramos a Clive

Oliver: Barry, Kara, vístanse, hay que pararlo

Kara: Yo no iré, Caitlyn casi se convierte en Killer Frost, me quedaré y mantendré el brazo frío

Barry (ronco): Suave, no muy rápido

Kara asiente antes de soplar un poco sobre el cuello de Barry, toma sus manos y hace lo mismo en sus nudillos

Kara: Te durada un poco

Wally saca a Oliver para prepararse, Kara le da un beso de pico a Barry antes de que salga tras ellos y Kara usa su aliento helado para continuar congelando el brazo de Iris

* * *

Ciudad Central

Clive esta parado junto a un puente sobre las vías del tren, toca la columna que la mantiene estable provocando que caiga estorbando el paso al tren que pasará por esa ruta, que es él que van Joe y Laura, se voltea al oír un derrape detrás de él, al voltear ve a Flash, Green Arrow y Kid Flash

Clive: Les tengo malas, ese tren chocara con eso, y no tiene el espacio suficiente para detenerse a tiempo

Oliver dispara una flecha explosiva a los escombros, pero no aparto mucho, Barry sale corriendo hacia el tren y se detiene en el vagón donde están Joe y Laura

Barry (ronco): Sujétense

Wally: Oye, ¿Qué planeas?

Barry (agónico): Entrar en fase con el tren

Oliver (confundido): ¿Es posible?

Barry (nervioso): No lo sé, jamás lo intente

Barry sujeta un asiento y el piso del tren y comienza a vibrar, al entrar en fase le toma un poco al tren estar en fase, pero fue a tiempo para atravesar los escombros

Wally (emocionado): Sí

Barry: Tú sangre, a él, en fase

Wally (nervioso): No sé hacerlo

Oliver: Él acaba de hacer algo nuevo, si puedes

Oliver le dispara a Clive sus flechas teniéndolo enfocado en él, Wally se quita el guante de su mano izquierda y se hace un corte con un fierro de los escombros, corre hacia Clive y comienza a vibrar entrando en fase, pasa a través de él y mira su mano curada

Wally (sorprendido): Funciono

Clive: Lastima que sea lo último

Clive iba a tomar a Wally, pero Oliver pone su arco en medio, y los 3 se sorprenden al ver que no se hace en cenizas

Clive (confundido): ¿Qué pasó?

Wally (serio): Perdiste

Oliver toma su arco con la mano derecha y golpea a Clive en el rostro noqueándolo

Oliver (serio): Ve por Barry, y volvamos a S.T.A.R.

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Bahía médica

Caitlyn le pone unos parches a Barry en las zonas afectadas por Clive mientras Iris trae un vendaje

Caitlyn: Eso bastará, este compuesto revertirá el efecto de Clive, pero igual tráelos lo que queda de la noche

Barry asiente antes de acercase a Wally sonriendo

Barry: Sabía que podrías

Oliver: Hacer vibrar a un tren también fue asombroso

Kara: Lo fue, ahora estas más cerca de lograr esta misión

Barry: Kara esta en lo cierto, te acercas a volverte el hombre más rápido de la Tierra

Wally sale todo emocionado de ahí, mientras los demás ruedan los ojos

Barry: Hablando, de cosas asombrosas, ¿Cómo se entendieron en casa de Joe tan fácil?

Kara (confundida): No lo sé, sólo vi lo que hizo, y disparé

Oliver: Sin mi equipo tuve que improvisar, por suerte Kara me pudo seguir, espera tu aliento helado, pero lo que hiciste con tu visión de calor fue sorprendente

Kara: No negaré que me fastidia tu forma de ser, entrometido, exasperante

Oliver: Ve al grano

Kara (seria): Impaciente

Barry suelta una leve risa que se le contagia a Kara, Oliver rueda los ojos antes sonreír

Kara (contenta): Volviendo al tema, tienes que confiar más en nosotros, pero no puedo negar que eres bueno en combate

Kara sale dejándolos, mirándola curiosos por lo que dijo

Oliver: Si confió en ustedes

Barry: Quieres que nadie tenga secretos contigo, pero tu los tienes con nosotros; por eso te odia, o la hartas, yo ya me acostumbre a que seas así, pero no ella, y Felicity me contó que Thea te trataba igual cuando no sabía que eras Arrow

Barry sale corriendo tras Kara, Oliver se va pensativo de ahí

* * *

Cámara de salto

Wally está parado frente a la pared de madera, vibra su mano y la atraviesa, al sacarla se emociona por entender como entrar en fase, pero se sorprende cuando se abre una brecha y de ella sale Jesse Wells

Wally: ¿Jesse?

Jesse (asustada): Wally, tienes que ayudarme

Wally (nerviosos): Esta bien ¿Qué ocurre?

Jesse (aterrada): Grood, tiene a mi padre, en Ciudad Gorila


	32. Ataque a Ciudad Gorila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La visita de Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick pone un nuevo reto, rescatar a Harry en Tierra-2 del Meta-Gorila, de Grood, claro esta que no podría ser tan fácil; Wally le hace a Jesse una proposición, pero ella no esta segura, alguien cercano a ella tiene algo que decir, de una forma poco amistosa

**Ataque a Ciudad Gorila**

 

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cámara de velocidad

Wally y Jesse reunieron a todos en la mañana, debido a la falta de los equipos Flecha y Leyendas; ahora con los equipos listos, Jesse está más relajada para tratar de salvar a su padre, el Harrison Wells de Tierra-2

Barry: Para quienes no la conozcan, que creó que son todos fuera de los somos de Ciudad Central, ella es Jesse Wells, alías Jesse Quick, la velocista de Tierra-2

Sara: ¿Una velocista?, ¿Y en qué podríamos ayudarla?

Jesse: A salvar a mi padre de Grood

Dig: Vamos por partes, ¿Quién es tu padre?

Jesse: Mi padre se llama Harrison Wells, de Tierra-2

Nate: Ok, y, ¿Quién es Grood?

Caitlyn activa las pantallas para mostrarles a los demás sobre Grood, sorprendiéndolos

Felicity (asustada): Un gorila, es, raro, pues siempre están envueltos en temas con los metas

Caitlyn: Grood es un meta

Ray (sorprendido): Guau, espera que

Mick (confundido): ¿El gorila?

Oliver: ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?

Caitlyn: Tiene poderes telepáticos

Carter: ¿Telepáticos?, ¿A qué te refieres?

Kara (confundida): ¿Dicen que puede como leer la mente?

Barry: Y controlarla, y no es agradable eso

Caitlyn (frustrada): No, para nada

Evelyn: ¿Cuantas veces lo han enfrentado?

Cisco: 2, y han sido muy difíciles

Barry (curioso): Jesse, ¿Qué hacía tú padre en Ciudad Gorila?

Curtis: ¿Ciudad Gorila?

Cisco: Dejamos a Grood ahí hace 1 año

Caitlyn: Grood quería hacer más como él, así que lo mandamos allí

Oliver: Junto con más como él, consiguió lo que buscaba, pero no como quería, astutos

Jesse: Sí, volviendo a lo que iba, mi padre desapareció hace 2 semanas, había recibido un mensaje de la ciudad, nos tomó una semana descifrarlo, resulto ser una invitación de la ciudad, que querían conocerlo, arma una expedición y salió con 10 hombres al bosque de África, hace unos días se encontraron los cuerpos de todos menos de él, sé que sigue ahí

Dig: ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Jesse: Creemos que mataron a los demás ya que sólo quería a mi padre

Rene (sarcástico): Ah, entonces sólo quieres que vayamos y lo saquemos, fácil

Jesse: Sé que es mucho, pero necesito de su ayuda

Barry (nervioso): Si, sobre eso Jesse, no es tan, simple

Wally (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

HR: Si, desde cuando no damos apoyo

Jesse (confundida): ¿Cómo?

Jesse sale corriendo y lo abrazo, HR sonríe antes de devolverle el abrazo y hablar al resto

HR (emocionado): Ven, así hay que tratarnos, ¿Qué pasa, más emotivos?

Jesse lo mira confundida antes de que Caitlyn llame su atención

Caitlyn: Él es HR, ¿Lo recuerdas?, lo conociste antes de volver a Tierra-2

Jesse (deprimida): Oh, sí, es verdad

HR (incomodo): Uh, perdón, ya te quite la sonrisa de tú cara

Oliver: ¿Doppelganger?

Barry: Si, de su padre, Harry te caerá bien, es parecido a ti en cuanto a la actitud

Oliver (nervioso): ¿Así te sientes, con respecto, a Jay y tú padre?

Barry (tímido): Si, justo así

HR: Volviendo a mi llamada de atención, ¿Por qué es difícil?

Barry saca la pizarra del futuro y con un plumón subraya el inconveniente

Barry: La ciudad se recupera tras ataque de Gorila Grood y su ejército de gorilas, si no somos cuidadosos, le abriremos la puerta para hacer eso

Jesse (molesta): Mi padre necesita ayuda Barry

Barry (serio): Nunca dije que no se la daría, iré a Ciudad Gorila, y lo traeré de vuelta

Cisco: Voy contigo, sin mí no tendrás como volver

Caitlyn: Igual yo, cuando Grood estaba aquí formamos un lazo de amistad, y Grood ha demostrado que no puede romperlo, podría tratar de hablar con él

Barry: Es un plan viable

Felicity (confundida): ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

Barry (serio): Ya lo dijimos, los 3 iremos a Ciudad Gorila y rescataremos a Harry, ustedes quédense aquí por si otro de los metas de Savitar aparece, el que nos enfrentemos a 2 en el último par de días, no lo creó coincidencia

Jesse (seria): Yo igual voy, es mi padre Barry

Barry: Lo sé, pero te necesito aquí, se necesita a un velocista para proteger este lugar, y de paso le puedes enseñar a Wally unos trucos

Jesse (confundida): ¿Wally?

Wally (emocionado): Sí, ah, permíteme

Wally hace vibrar su mano frente a Jesse y queda sorprendida al ver eso

Jesse (desorientada): ¿Eres, un velocista?

Wally asiente sonriendo, Jesse asiente lentamente antes de salir de la cámara

Wally (confundido): ¿Y eso?

Barry se encoge de hombros, los demás comienzan a murmurar mientras Oliver se acerca a Barry

Oliver: ¿De verdad crees que los dejaremos irse solos a una ciudad llena de gorilas telepáticos?

Barry: Eso espero, necesito que los guíes mientras volvemos, o por si no lo hacemos; vengan, nos vamos en media hora

Caitlyn y Cisco siguen a Barry para prepararse dejando a Oliver inquietado

* * *

Bahía médica

Caitlyn está guardando varios equipos médicos cuando Julian toca la puerta sorprendiéndola

Julian: Oí lo de su plan, ¿Crees que es buena idea que solo vayan ustedes 3?

Caitlyn: Un grupo grande llamara la atención, y todos tenemos algo de historia con Grood, estaremos bien

Julian (nervioso): ¿Y qué pasa si Killer Frost intenta salir?

Caitlyn (sonriendo): Tengo a Barry y Cisco para evitar que eso pase, tranquilo, nos ira bien, aún tengo 15 minutos, veré que tengan todo por si surge algo

Caitlyn se pone una chamarra para lluvia y sale de ahí dejando intranquilo a Julian, quien sale rápido en dirección contraria a Caitlyn

* * *

Cámara de ingeniería

Cisco les hace arreglos a sus gafas, esta tan concentrado que no oye a Carter tocar la puerta con Dig, Rene y Sara, deciden entrar y sacudirle el hombro sorprendiéndolo

Cisco (asustado): No lo hagan, otra vez, ¿Sí?

Carter: Si nos cuentas si estás de acuerdo con su plan a Ciudad Gorila

Cisco: Lo estoy, un grupo grande llamará mucho la atención, solo vamos 3, eso hace que podamos pasar desapercibidos fácilmente

Dig: ¿Y qué pasará si los descubren?

Cisco (riendo): Pues Barry tendrá que lucirse

Sara (curiosa): ¿De verdad no sientes que podrían necesitar ayuda?

Rene: Hay todo un escuadrón en el edificio, hay mucho para escoger

Cisco: Lo sé, pero Grood no solo tiene telepatía, eso lo hace muy listo, por eso iremos nosotros, porque sabemos el alcance que tienen sus poderes, estaremos bien

Cisco sale poniéndose un gorro y sus cosas antes de salir dejándolos nerviosos por su seguridad

Rene: No dejaremos esto así, ¿Verdad?

Sara (seria): Para nada

* * *

Cortex

Barry está en su traje de Flash revisando los vídeos de combate contra Grood, examina cada detalle que puede sobre Grood cuando es interrumpido al sentir que tocan su hombro derecho con fuerza, al voltearse ve a Kara y soba su hombro provocando que ponga cara de pena

Kara (apenada): Perdón

Barry (sonriendo): Tranquila, me tomaste desprevenido, es todo

Kara (tímida): ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

Barry (confundido, pero riendo): ¿Qué cosa?

Kara (desconcertada): Solo ustedes 3, ¿De qué estaría dudando?

Barry: Perdón, tenía la mente en otro lado; (frustrado): Y si lo creó, no sabes de lo que Grood es capaz, de lo que le paso hace que haga esto

Kara (molesta): ¿Y tú, como estás tan seguro de eso?

Barry (gritando): Porque lo vi

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que lo viste?

Barry (nervioso): La primera vez que lo enfrente, tenía a un general del ejército bajo su control, el General Eiling, mala relación, te la contare otro día, por alguna razón que desconozco lo tenía robando oro, al enfrentarlo, vi, imágenes de un laboratorio, ser sometido a experimentos, al atraparlo y saber que era Grood, vi que era un gorila, Thawne lo crío, para sus propósitos, Eiling lo quería como sujeto de prueba para hacer super soldados, Caitlyn, lo trato como un bebe, como a todos aquí, lo consentía, por eso solo iremos nosotros, sabemos de lo que es capaz, odia a los humanos por lo que Eiling le hizo, pero es amable con Caitlyn, por lo buena que fue con él

Kara (sorprendida): Guau, pero igual no agrada el plan, que pasa si no pueden volver

Barry (susurrando): Otra razón por la cual solo vamos los 3

Kara (nerviosa): Barry, es…

Barry (serio): Prométeme, que te aseguradas de que nadie nos siga, que solo iremos los 3

Kara niega rápido con la cabeza y habla antes de que Barry lo haga

Kara: No puedo hacer eso, Cisco y Caitlyn están teniendo conversaciones similares ahora, no nos dieron tiempo de decírselos, pero todos creemos que es un mal plan

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Qué?

Kara (triste): Barry, entiéndenos, irán a un lugar donde hay cientos como él, y ustedes solo serán 3, aún si llegan a Harry, no será fácil que salgan de ahí, no vemos un ángulo por el que puedan salir sin tener que pelear; y velo de mi perspectiva, ya perdí un mundo, no quiero seguir perdiendo a los que me importan más que nada

Barry (susurrando): No lo harás

Barry le da un beso rápido y sale usando su velocidad del cortex, Kara al ver un reloj en las pantallas nota que faltan 2 minutos antes de que se vayan a Ciudad Gorila

* * *

Cámara de salto

Caitlyn y Cisco se encuentran poniéndose sus mochilas de viaje cuando Barry entra quedando en medio de ellos

Barry: ¿Quiénes les dieron el discurso?, a mí, Kara

Caitlyn: Fue Julian

Cisco: Ustedes corrieron con suerte, a mí, Dig, Carter, Sara y Rene

Caitlyn: Tú haces las brechas, te toca lo feo

Barry (sonriendo): Bueno, vámonos, Harry nos necesita

Se voltean al oír pasos acercarse, pero se calman al ver que solo son Iris y Joe

Joe: Vaya que están decididos

Cisco: Cómo no tienes idea, hora de irnos

Caitlyn: Espera, dejémoslas aquí, saben de qué hablo, las halle también

Iris y Joe se confunden, pero se sorprenden al ver que entre los 3 sacan 5 ballestas rotas

Barry: Oliver y sus ideas viejas

Iris: Igual, estamos preocupados de que se arriesguen yendo solos

Barry: Sabes que hemos estado en peores situaciones, pero cuida a Wally, no dejes que meta la pata

Iris: Barry, soy buena cuidando a mi hermano, espero, pero no hagas nada estúpido

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Cómo ofrecerme de voluntario para ir a una ciudad de supersimios?, si, nada estúpido puede pasarme

Iris (riendo): Hablo enserio

Barry (riendo): Yo igual

Iris (sonriendo): Rescata a Harry, y evita cualquier otro problema; y no tienes que hacerlo por mí, o Kara, o los demás

Barry: Todo lo hago por los que me importan; (confundido): Pero, ¿Cómo que por los demás?, Harry es mi amigo, no lo dejaré a manos de Grood, pero no entiendo el resto

Iris: Vas a enfrentar a Grood y un ejército de gorilas, pero dejas tú ejército

Barry: No es una misión de combate, es de sigilo, y tanto Oliver como Sara son sutiles, pero no se resistirán a atacar a alguno de ellos si se pone mal la cosa

Barry se voltea y se acera a Joe para despedirse

Joe: Wally entro y te pudo oír

Barry (incomodo): Uh, perdón Wally

Wally (riendo): Me ofendiste Barry, y gacho

Joe: Si vez algo inusual, corre y llévatelos sin dudarlo

Cisco (sarcástico): Inusual en una ciudad de gorilas, lo tendremos en mente

Barry y Caitlyn se ríen mientras Joe le apunta con el dedo

Joe (serio): Hablo enserio Cisco, no debo decírtelo

Barry (sonriendo): Lo sé, andando chicos

Barry se acerca a Caitlyn y Cisco, pero se voltean al oír abrirse una puerta que lleva a las salidas de emergencia y Julian entra por ella con su traje de expedición que uso en la India causando la risa de Joe

Julian: Detective West, gusto verlo

Cisco (riendo): ¿Demasiado Indiana Jones esta semana?

Julian: Cisco, no es mi primera expedición, créeme cuando te digo que este es el atuendo ideal para la misión

Barry: Espera, Julian, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, no puedes unirte así sin una cuartada, Singh a estas alturas cree que ni siquiera sigo en la ciudad ya que no salgo mucho de aquí, pero tú eres su forense

Julian: Y ya pensé en eso, ya hable con Singh, él cree que iré a una conferencia de morfología en Bludhaven, así que si no te importa, necesitaras a alguien que ya tenga experiencia en estos ambientes

Iris: Si no lleva ni guerreros para Grood, ¿Crees que te llevara?

Oyen a alguien raspar la garganta, al voltear a la entrada que conecta con el pasillo al cortex ven a Oliver en su traje de Green Arrow, pero con la máscara colgando del cuello y la capucha caída, tras él ven a Kara vestida como Supergirl

Oliver (serio): Pues no le va a quedar de otra

Barry (serio): Como no Oliver

Kara (molesta): No te hagas el rudo Barry

Kara se acerca con una mirada seria poniendo nervioso a Barry

Oliver: Vas a necesitar más palabras para dejarnos aquí

Kara: Las leyendas y el equipo de Oliver cuidaran la ciudad, nosotros iremos a Ciudad Gorila

Caitlyn: Chicos, no tienen que venir, ustedes no conocen a Harry

Julian: Sale una oportunidad de poder viajar por el multiverso, digo, no la desaprovecharía

Caitlyn: No vamos de turismo

Julian saca una pistola de la parte trasera de su cinturón, causando la risa de Joe

Julian: Yo tampoco, ni ellos al parecer

Cisco (nervioso): Guau, que precavido

Kara (seria): ¿Nos vamos?

Barry mira a Caitlyn y Cisco, pero sólo se encogen de hombros sin saber que hacer

Barry (frustrado): Ya que; Wally, Jesse, no se metan en problemas; (nervioso): Jesse, todos ellos tienen maneras diferentes de trabajar, diferentes a las nuestras, obsérvalos y sabrás como seguirlos

Jesse (preocupada): Ok, Barry, si vez a mí papá…

Barry (serio): Lo verás otra vez Jesse, te lo prometo

Los 6 se reúnen sobre la plataforma y Cisco se pone las gafas

Julian: Listos

Oliver: Vámonos

Cisco: Bien, Tierra-2, aquí vamos

Cisco extiende el brazo izquierdo, del cual sale su energía abriendo una brecha, al estabilizarse los 6 la cruzan, al cerrase, Iris, Wally y Joe sonríen, pero Jesse solo parece deprimirse

* * *

Tierra-2 - Bosques de África

La brecha se abre dándoles paso, Barry avance para pararse sobre un tronco caído, Oliver se voltea tomando una flecha de su carcaj, Kara y Caitlyn observan el bosque, Cisco ayuda a Julian de estabilizarse

Cisco (sonriendo): ¿Y cómo estuvo?

Julian (emocionado): Increíble

Barry (sorprendido): Eso es cerca

Los demás se voltean a donde Barry está mirando, quedan sorprendidos al ver la estructura que esta frente a ellos, la entrada a Ciudad Gorila, a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros cuando mucho

Cisco (sorprendido): Bienvenidos a la jungla

Kara (impactada): Eso, es, asombroso

Los 6 comienzan a acercarse, Cisco saca su teléfono y activa un rastreador

Oliver: ¿Y eso?

Cisco: Harry tiene un reloj de alta tecnología que permite detectar metas, nos permitió examinarlo y entendí mucho de él, lo que hago es rastrearlo, y poder sacarlo sin tener que ir por la puerta de enfrente

Oliver: Buen plan, si Grood no lo previo ya

Cisco: No nos des mala suerte Oliver; (confundido): ¿Alguien más ya noto que no se siente calor?

Oliver: Es una Tierra distinta, no te sorprendes de que tenga esta clase de cambios

Julian (curioso): Explíquenme esto, ¿Cómo rescatar a alguien puede evitar su ataque?

Barry: Fácil, Grood necesita abrir una brecha a Tierra-1, y aquí sólo hay una persona capaz de eso

Caitlyn: Harrison Wells

Barry: Harrison Wells, sí, rescatando a Harry evitamos que Grood cruce y ataque a Tierra-1, cambiamos el futuro que ví, despejamos el camino a como Savitar regresa…

Oliver: De paso impedimos que Savitar intente usar a Grood tras volver, como en la noticia de Barry atacando a A.R.G.U.S., no lo harías porque sí, pero si lo que dicen de Grood es cierto, eso puede hacerlo posible

Barry (nervioso): Eso igual

Barry se voltea señalando a Oliver por su observación, pero se preocupa al ver a Kara avanzar lento y detenerse sujetándose las rodillas, se acerca a ella y nota que le falta el aire, trata de ayudar a levantarse, pero ella levanta la mano haciendo que solo la sujeta

Kara (entre cortada): Me siento rara; débil, y pesada

Barry (nervioso): ¿Eso es normal?

Kara: No, no lo es

Julian se acerca a Caitlyn extendiéndole su cantimplora, ella le tiene la mano y niega con la cabeza

Caitlyn: Estoy bien

Julian: Bien, sé que es mejor estar hidratado, más estando en un universo paralelo

Caitlyn: Sabes, en esta Tierra la conocí, a mi Doppelganger, la malvada, Killer frost, en la que me aterra convertirme

Julian (curioso): ¿Y dónde está ella?

Caitlyn (incomoda): Muerta

Julian queda impactado por su respuesta, entendiendo un poco mejor su temor

Julian (nervioso): Bueno, no va a pasarte eso, lo sabes verdad, Caitlyn

Caitlyn (sonriendo): Me alegra que vinieras

Julian: Bueno, vivo para el peligro

Cisco: Estamos cerca

Barry ayuda a Kara a incorporarse y a avanzar junto a los demás, pero se detienen cuando Cisco levanta el reloj de Harry

Cisco (confundido): Aquí está el reloj

Barry: Es una trampa

Oliver levanta la mano y detiene un dardo tranquilizante, pero golpean otros a los demás, el de Kara revota rompiendo la punta; Caitlyn, Cisco y Julian caen inconscientes, Barry se pone de rodillas y apoya las manos en el suelo

Barry (voz baja): Oliver, detrás

Se voltea para recibir un golpe de un gorila noqueándolo, Barry cae inconsciente por el dardo, Kara dispara su aliento helado derribando a los gorilas frente a ella, oye a otro caer detrás de ella, se voltea y es golpeada con un tronco en la cabeza noqueándola, el gorila suelta el tronco y resulta ser Grood

Grood: Bienvenida Caitlyn; sabía que vendrías por tu amigo, Flash

* * *

Tierra-1 - Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Jesse está deprimida sentada frente a una computadora, Wally se le acerca nervioso al verla así

Wally: Oye, ¿Quieres entrenar allá abajo?, Sara realmente se lo toma enserio

Jesse (distante): Si claro, no hay problema

Wally (preocupado): Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Jesse (incomoda): Sí, solo me preocupa mi papá, es todo

Jesse sale del cortex dejando preocupado a Wally, al voltearse ve a Iris y Joe

Joe (incomodo): ¿No interrumpimos nada?

Wally (decaído): No, no hay nada que interrumpir

Iris (confundida): ¿Qué no te alegra verla?

Wally (preocupado): Claro que me alegra, pero me gustaría que a ella también

Joe: Solo dale tiempo, su padre está desaparecido, y no puedes pensar en nada más con algo así

Iris: Papá tiene razón, ya verás que cuando Barry y los demás vuelvan con Harry será la que recuerdas

Wally asiente cuando ve entrar a Rory y Evelyn en sus trajes de Ragman y Artemis sin las máscaras

Rory (nervioso): No te vimos abajo, así que venimos a buscarte

Wally (sonriendo): Si, vamos, no hagamos enojar a Sara

Cuando iban a irse suena la alerta de los laboratorios, van a verla cuando Jesse vuelve al cortex

Evelyn: El entrenamiento tendrá que esperar

Jesse (seria): La oí, que es

Wally: Es un robo de banco

Joe: Vayan los 4, sirve para que Jesse entienda las diferencias en su estilo de pelea

Wally asiente, él y Jesse salen a corriendo llevándose a Rory y Evelyn hasta el banco donde salen 6 asaltantes con maletas en los brazos izquierdos y armas en los brazos derechos

Wally (sonriendo): Parece que olvidaron un detalle, jamás subestimen a una ciudad con protectores, en este caso, Kid Flash, Ragman, Artemis y Jesse Quick

Asaltante: No nos hagas reír niño

Los 6 les apuntan con sus pistolas, Rory se pone frente a ellos y los reta a disparar, 2 de ellos disparan, pero Rory usa sus trapos para detener las balas, Evelyn les dispara flechas quitándoles las armas

Evelyn: ¿Alguno hará algo?

Wally: Con gusto

Wally corre derribando a los asaltantes y atándolos en el piso, cuando la gente y los policías llegan

Wally: Necesitaba estirar las piernas, si volvemos sin condición White Canary nos matará

Jesse suelta una risa leve, pero se calma al ver que los demás no se ríen

Evelyn: Desgraciadamente no miente, es una ex-asesina

Jesse (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Una asesina?

Evelyn (pensativa): Ex, eso creó

Wally: Lo mejor será volver, lleva a Artemis, yo llevo a Ragman

Wally sale corriendo llevándose a Rory, Evelyn mira a Jesse, ella rueda los ojos antes de irse con Evelyn devuelta a los laboratorios

* * *

Barry (voz aumentando): Kara, Kara, lento, ok, tómatelo con calma

Kara abre los ojos lentamente mientras sacude la cabeza, al tratar de levantarse Barry la detiene y la ayuda a sentarse, siente una punzada en la cabeza, al agarrarla siente que trae una venda puesta alrededor de su cabeza

Barry (nervioso): Al despertar, vimos que sangrabas de la cabeza, y Caitlyn te trato, ya que, parece que no estas sanando, como si, tus poderes no estuvieran, los nuestros tampoco sirven, pero no es la jaula, creemos que es Grood, pero no creemos que pudiera detener los tuyos, y eso preocupa

Kara se sorprende de eso, decide ver a su alrededor y ve que están en unas jaulas enormes, en la adjunta a su derecha están Caitlyn y Oliver, en la de la izquierda están Cisco y Julian, golpea varias veces el brazo de Barry y la ayuda a levantarse

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué pasó?

Oliver (serio): Grood, eso fue lo que paso

Caitlyn: Grood sabía lo que haríamos, o nos manipulo

Cisco: Uso el reloj de Harry para llevarnos a donde quería

Oliver: Nos hace suponer que Wells sólo era un anzuelo

Barry: Y era a nosotros a quién quería

Kara: ¿Por qué?

*****: Yo te responderé eso

Todos voltean a donde vino la voz, por las escaleras frente a ellos, de ellas ven bajar a Harry

Julian (sorprendido): Vaya que los Doppleganger son iguales

Caitlyn (alegre): ¿Harry?, Estas bien

Cisco (aliviado): Gracias a Dios, necesitamos una mano

Harry recorre el costado de las jaulas por la izquierda hasta quedar frente a Barry

Harry: Hola, Flash

Barry se agarra la cabeza cuando ve a doctores con jeringas inyectándoselas y una boca de un animal, al pasar ve a Harry con una mirada fría

Barry (molesto): Grood

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿Qué?

Julian (sorprendido): ¿Él es capaz de eso?, ¿De poder hablar a través de Wells?

Cisco (nervioso): Sí, es el mismo principio que Savitar hacía contigo al hacerte en Alquimia, algo así te veías, te saca de onda la primera vez, pero te acostumbrarás

Caitlyn (triste): Grood, ¿Por qué?

Harry [G]: Se tiene que hacer, Caitlyn

Oliver (frustrado): ¿Para qué nos necesitas?

Harry [G]: ¿Por qué crees que los necesito?

Oliver (serio): Porque aún estamos vivos

Harry es movido para poder ver tanto a Barry como a Oliver, y los demás se acercan cautelosamente

Harry [G]: Cierto, Grood requerir ayuda, Flash

Julian (sarcástico): ¿Ayuda?, vaya manera de pedirla

Barry (enojado): ¿Y porque lo haría?

Harry [G]: Tú me mandaste aquí, ¿Recuerdas?, a este infierno, y servir, a Solovar

Kara (confundida): ¿Solovar?, ¿Quién es Solovar?

Harry [G]: El rey de Ciudad Gorila, atacará Ciudad Central, tu Tierra, por todos los conflictos entre los humanos y los gorilas, Flash, detenerlo

Barry: ¿Y nos trajiste para eso?

Oliver (serio): ¿Porque no lo haces tú?

Harry [G]: Como intrusos, serán llevados a la arena, y serán ejecutados

Julian (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, porque no ponen un letrero advirtiendo de esto, no serían molestados

Harry [G]: Solovar hacer hablar a Grood sobre Flash, tener honor de matarte, en persona, pero, si es derrotado, los otros gorilas verán que es débil, y dejaran de seguirlo

Barry: Siento decírtelo, pero no matare a nadie, ni siquiera un gorila

Oliver: Esa es mi área de trabajo, pero no mataré por ti

Harry [G]: Es matar o ser matado, es la única ley que entienden los gorilas

Barry: ¿Y en que te beneficia esto?

Harry [G]: Al derrotar a Solovar, tomo su lugar, gobierno a los gorilas, y los prometo tenerlos aquí, en Ciudad Gorila

Kara (molesta): ¿Y esperas que confiemos en ti?

Harry parece mirarlos un momento antes de ser movido hacia la pared junto a la jaula en la que están Cisco y Julian y se desliza por ella, oyen grandes pasos acercarse y ven bajar a Grood por las escaleras

Grood: Porque, aunque me mandaste lejos, tu Tierra siempre será mi hogar, y a algunos de ustedes, que nunca olvidaré, ni podré lastimar

Grood se acerca mirando a Caitlyn, al quedar junto a las jaulas se voltea a Barry

Grood: Mata a Solovar, y tú mundo será perdonado; falla y tú mundo será cenizas

* * *

Tierra-1 - Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cámara de velocidad

Wally entra y ve a Sara entrenar con Nate, Kendra, Amaya, Curtis y Thea

Sara: Llegas tarde, Dig tiene a los demás en la cochera, donde hay más espacio para lo que quiere entrenar, ¿Y Jesse?

Wally (sorprendido): ¿Qué no paso?

Curtis: No la hemos visto desde que nos contó lo de su padre

Wally: Iré a buscarla

Sara: No uses tus poderes, así no te oirá llegar

Wally asiente con la cabeza antes de irse en busca de Jesse

Thea: Eso fue fácil

Nate: Espera a ver si la encuentra

Sara: Y sin poderes en un lugar grande, le va a costar

* * *

Wally va recorriendo los laboratorios hasta que encuentra a Jesse mirando a la nada en la escalera externa

Wally (preocupado): Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Jesse (distante): Si, es solo…

Wally: Tú papá, oye, el estará bien, solo quería saber si, todo está bien, entre nosotros

Jesse: Lo está, es solo, todo esto, con todo lo que ha pasado

Wally: Si, el tener velocidad te quita mucho tiempo

Jesse: Para hablar con otros

Wally: Oye, no es que me olvidará de ti, nos enfrentamos a algo que parece superarnos, pero el tener velocidad no hace que deje de pensar en ti

Jesse: Wally, sabes, cuando encontré mi velocidad, y tú no tenías, creía que el ser una velocista hacía que te interesadas en mí, y ahora que la tienes, y te vi, ser Kid Flash, con todo de lo que podrías lograr con los otros héroes de este mundo, te vi, completo, que encontraste lo que te faltaba

Wally (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, no, no estoy completo sin ti

Jesse (confundida): ¿No lo estás?

Wally (nervioso): No, y, yo, quiero que te quedes

Jesse (nerviosa) ¿De qué hablas?

Wally: Que te quedes, aquí, en Tierra-1, conmigo

Jesse: Wally, no puedo, sabes que no puedes dejar un mundo así como así

Wally: Porque no, HR lo hizo al venir aquí  de Tierra-19, y Barry lo planea hacer cuando terminemos con Savitar

Jesse (sorprendida): ¿Qué Barry qué?

Wally: Kara, no es de aquí, es de Tierra-38, y Barry se irá con ella cuando derrotemos a Savitar, pero no pensemos en los demás, pensemos en nosotros

Jesse (nerviosa): Wally, yo…

Wally se acerca a ella y le da un beso de pico antes de acercar su boca a su oreja derecha

Wally (susurrando): Por favor, quédate

Jesse lo mira antes de alejarse dejando triste a Wally

* * *

Tierra-2 - Ciudad Gorila - Prisión

Barry y Oliver están haciendo golpes al aire, los demás solo pueden verlos confundidos

Caitlyn: ¿Enserio planeas matar contra Solovar?

Oliver: Yo voy a ser quien lo haga, pero esperemos a ver si Grood nos dice la verdad, y si su estilo es parecido a este, no será difícil

Oyen pasos acercarse y ven bajar a un gorila blanco siendo seguido por Grood, al verlos se enfurece

Kara (confundida): ¿Ese es Solovar?

Solovar (furioso): Lo que temía, más humanos aquí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegaron más, Grood?

Grood: Estaba por hacerlo…

Grood es interrumpido cuando Solovar lo golpea derribándolo en la escalera, Caitlyn se voltea no pudiendo ver la escena, pero Oliver parece molestarse

Oliver (enojado): ¡Hey!, se cual se tú problema, estas fuera de tus casillas, ese gorila es uno de los que solemos enfrentar de dónde venimos, pero tienes suerte de que este aquí

Solovar: Típico de los humanos, solo pensando en su especie, buscando la guerra con otros, pero yo me asegurare de que eso cambie, y la humanidad ya no será una enfermedad

Kara: No te dejaremos hacerlo

Solovar: Les hablo a los humanos, alienígena, tu especie es rara de pronunciar, y no vale el esfuerzo

Kara se indigna acercándose a Solovar, pero es detenida por Barry, antes de verlo al notar como la llamo

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Solovar cierra los ojos y al abrirlos vuelve a hablar, pero a través a Cisco

Cisco [S]: Sus mentes son primitivas, siempre buscando el conflicto, siempre viniendo para estudiarnos, experimentar con nosotros, tenernos de mascotas

Barry: Oye, venimos en paz, solo buscamos a un amigo, irnos y jamás volver

Cisco [S]: No son de confiar, ustedes ser, ejecutados

Barry (serio): Ok, haremos esto, tú y yo, en la arena, si te venzo, nos dejarás irnos a mí y a mis amigos

Cisco [S]: Los 3, quiero terminar esto rápido

Oliver: ¿Sólo tú?

Cisco [S]: Sí, ya me arte de que vengan, y yo dar el ejemplo

Kara (molesta): Hecho

Cisco [S]: Son predecibles, al vencer, sus amigos sufrirán una muerta lenta y dolorosa

Solovar suelta a cisco, se voltea y empuja a Grood para que salga; al irse todos miran a Kara

Julian: ¿Si te fijaste de lo que hiciste?

Kara (sarcástica): Si, enseñarle modales a ese mono malo

Caitlyn (preocupada): Kara, no estás sanando, no sé qué le pase a tus poderes en esta Tierra, pero no puedes hacerlo

Kara: Ya no hay marcha atrás chicos

Oliver: En eso tiene razón, y puede que entre los 3 podamos derrotarlo

Cisco: Eso espero, ya que esta nuestro cuello en juego

* * *

Arena

Barry y Kara están mirando el lugar mientras Oliver revisa que tanto de su arsenal le regresaron para la pelea

Oliver: Parece que lo tengo todo

Kara (confundida): ¿Todo?, ¿Creí que lo destruyeron?

Barry: No al parecer

Oliver (serio): Aquí viene

Los 3 miran al frente y ven a Solovar con una lanza en su mano derecha y un escudo rectangular en el brazo izquierdo

Cisco ajusta una radio y al verla encenderse se alegra

Cisco: Chicos, ¿Me oyen?

Barry: Fuerte y claro, Cisco

Kara: Si tienen algo, será mejor compartirlo

Cisco: Oliver, atento a sus movimientos, y aprovéchalos; Barry, Kara, golpes súper rápidos

Julian: Rápidos, difícil de parar

Barry sale corriendo contra Solovar, pero Kara se preocupa al ver que no salió a súper velocidad; Barry golpea el escudo de Solovar, pero lo lanza tras él, y lo golpea con el escudo haciendo que le salga sangre de la boca y lo lanza hasta el otro lado de la arena

Cisco (asustado): Oh, Kara, ¿Qué pasó?

Kara: No solo falla mi sanación, tan bien mi velocidad

Cisco (asustado): Ok, nuevo plan, Barry, velocidad al huir; Oliver, cubre a Kara hasta saber qué pasa con sus poderes

Solovar va hacia ellos, al intentar usar la visión de calor no funciono, del susto al verlo caer suelta su aliento helado congelando el escudo por debajo, el hielo lo hace pesado y cae frente a ellos quebrando el hielo contra el suelo, Solovar embiste con el escudo a Kara, ella lo golpe con su puño derecho, al estrellarse lleva su mano al pecho aguantándose las ganas de gritar, Solovar ve su escudo y ve que tiene un hoyo, justo donde Kara lo golpeo; Oliver dispara una flecha de humo segando a Solovar

Oliver: ¿Estas bien?

Kara asiente, pero al ver su cara ve que apenas aguanta el dolor

Caitlyn (preocupada): Kara, ¿Estás bien?

Oliver: Si tengo que adivinar, creó que tiene al menos algo roto

Barry (gritando): ¡Chicos, cuidado!

Al voltear ven a Solovar atacarlos con su lanza, Kara la detiene con su mano izquierda, Oliver dispara una flecha sónica aturdiendo a Solovar, Barry lo golpea por detrás alejándolo unos pocos metros

Caitlyn: Barry, prueba con un relámpago

Barry: Vale probar, Oliver, ve como calmas el dolor de Kara, ok

Barry sale antes de que puedan protestar, corre sobre la pared de la arena, Solovar al verlo corre hacia el centro y salta arrojando su escudo, estrella la lanza al suelo y saca una onda de tierra que desequilibra y hace caer a Barry, y estampa a Oliver y Kara contra la pared

Caitlyn (asustada): ¡Chicos!, ¿Están todos bien?

Oliver: Yo sí, Kara esta aturdida, Barry no sé

Cisco: Esta bien, lo veo moverse

Barry: Au, duele

Julian (nervioso): Dios, nuestras opciones están sirviendo al reverso de su propósito

Cisco (pensativo): Reverso; (nervioso): Barry, usemoas la Flash Reverso

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Estás seguro?

Cisco (asustado): ¡Ahora!, ¡Te llega por detrás!

Barry se voltea y ve a Solovar caer hacia él, comienza a vibrar su mano derecha y la usa para golpear a Solovar entre pecho y abdomen haciendo que caiga de espalda, ve acercarse a Kara recargada en Oliver, va con ellos y deja que Kara se apoye en él; Oliver se acerca a Solovar quedando a la altura de su cabeza, saca una flecha y apunta con el arco a la cabeza, lo mira unos momentos y luego a Barry y Kara, entonces baja el arco y guarda la flecha en el carcaj negando con la cabeza

Oliver (serio): No lo haré, no haré tu trabajo sucio

Barry mira a Kara revisando que este bien, ella asiente dándole paso para hablar

Barry (serio): ¡Escuchen!, sé que están asustados, por lo que podemos hacer, pero no somos sus enemigos, nosotros estamos igual con respecto a ustedes, y si, la humanidad aún tiene mucho que aprender, pero eso no nos hace sus enemigos, no somos los asesinos que creen que somos, por eso perdonamos a su líder, lo llamamos misericordia

Grood lo mira furioso por lo que dijo y señala a varios guardias

Grood: Llévenselos

Hacen lo que les dijo disparándoles dardos tranquilizantes, Oliver estira el brazo derecho tapando los dardos con el arco, pero otros les dan en las piernas haciendo que caigan inconscientes

* * *

Tierra-1 - Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cámara de velocidad

Jessi está sentada en la cima de la rampa para entrar a la pista, perdida en sus pensamientos que no ve a HR pararse al final de la rampa

HR (sonriendo): ¡Ah!, el amor, siempre poniendo locos a todos

Jesse (asustada): ¡HR!, no te vi

HR: Lo note; (curioso): ¿Qué tiene nuestra pequeña Jesse?

Jesse (nerviosa): Nada, estoy bien

HR: No lo creó, sabes, los temas románticos son lo mío, soy bueno con esto, saber cuándo alguien necesita un abrazo, anda, habla

Jesse (incómoda): No, no es, nada

HR: Seguro, no tiene nada que ver con Wallace

Jesse (nerviosa): No, para nada; (asustada): ¿Él no te dijo nada, verdad?

HR se ríen poniendo más nerviosa e incómoda a Jesse

HR: No, pero sí sé que te pidió quedarte, no se necesita ser un genio para saberlo, es el problema que estamos teniendo con respecto al amor últimamente, BA pasa lo mismo con su chica, la querida Kara, le pidió lo mismo, y BA acepto, oh, eso sí es amor

Jesse (sorprendida): ¿Wally no mentía?, ¿Barry realmente se va?

HR: Sí, Wally sería quien cuide la ciudad, pero basta de eso, oye, si te rehúsas por tu padre, no te preocupes, si, no soy él, pero ambos queremos lo mejor para ti, oye a tu corazón, y deja que tu mente decida

Jesse (sonriendo): Vaya consejo

HR (sonriendo): Y no soy tan listo como tu padre, pero si más apuesto

HR se va de la cámara, Jesse lo piensa un momento antes de salir de la rampa, al dirigirse a la puerta se sorprende por lo que ve, ve a Barry todo de negro dándole el perfil izquierdo

Jesse (confundida): ¿Barry?, ¿Qué?

Barry: Elige quedarte, olvida lo que los otros piensen, es tu vida la que cambiará por esto

Barry camina saliendo de la vista de Jesse, ella al llegar a la puerta y ver en la dirección que se fue, pero no lo ve, y se asusta al oírlo detrás de ella

Barry: Oh, sigue dejando que otros tomen las decisiones por ti, y a quien querer y a quien no

Jesse (nerviosa): ¿Barry?, ¿De qué hablas?

Jesse se la acerca, pero Barry la toma del brazo y la arroja sobre mandándola sobre las computadoras cayendo sobre ellas

Barry: Si no haces lo que quieres, alguien en quien confías te hará eso, pero para destruirte

Jesse mira confundida a Barry, pero más al ver que ya no está, y sujeta su espalda al tratar de levantarse

* * *

Tierra-2 - Ciudad Gorila - Prisión

Julian, Caitlyn y Cisco observan a Barry, Kara y Oliver despertar, los 3 quedan desconcertados al ver que están encerrados

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué paso?

Cisco: Ganaron, y Grood los trajo aquí

Barry mira la jaula en la que están Caitlyn y Oliver y ve que Harry esta con ellos

Barry (sorprendido): ¡Harry!, ¿Está bien?

Caitlyn: Si, solo está catatónico, pero está bien, y a ustedes les fue bien también

Barry (confundido): ¿Así?

Caitlyn: Si, Tú tienes un poco mallugado el costado, Kara tiene una dislocación en la muñeca, pero ya lo trate, pero no la fuerces, Oliver solo una leve contusión, pero ya no debes preocuparte

Oliver: Menos mal

Harry se levanta muy rápido sorprendiendo a todos, pero al ver su rostro, Barry capta la razón

Barry (molesto): ¿Qué quieres ahora Grood?; vencimos a Solovar, y él dijo que nos soltaría

Harry [G]: La palabra de Solovar ya no vale

Oliver (serio): Este era tu plan, que nosotros quitemos a Solovar de en medio

Barry: Él jamás quiso invadir Ciudad Central, tú si

Harry [G]: Padre me enseño bien, siempre mirar hacia el futuro

Kara: Si ya tienes lo que querías, ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?

Harry [G]: Grood necesitarlo

Barry: Si crees que haremos algo por ti, estás equivocado

Harry [G]: Grood no necesitarte a ti, si no a él

Levanta la mano derecha y todos ven que apunta a Cisco

Cisco (confundido): ¿Yo?, ¿Y por qué lo haría?

Harry [G]: Porque de no hacerlo, tus amigos morirán uno por uno, tú abrirás la brecha, y mi ejército la cruzará, hazlo, y ustedes vivirán, reúsate, y los verás morir

Harry cae bruscamente al piso y Caitlyn va a revisarlo, los demás parecen pensar en lo que paso

Julian: ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

Cisco: Fácil, Grood nos acaba de hacer saber que me necesita, debes matarme

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, ¿Estás loco?

Harry se despierta confundido, y más al verlos

Harry: ¿Allen?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Y qué…?

Harry se huele y queda asqueado, se pone nervioso al ver a tantas personas

Harry: ¿Dónde estamos?

Caitlyn: En Ciudad Gorila, venimos a sacarte de aquí cuando Jesse vino a pedir ayuda a Tierra-1

Cisco: Ella se quedó allá, tranquilo, está a salvo

Harry: Bueno, gracias Ramón, Snow, Allen; (confundido): Indiana, Robin Hood, rubia

Julian: Soy Julian Albert, y vine por el peligro y la emoción

Kara: Kara Danvers, o Kara Zor-El, bien a ayudar, y vengo de Tierra-38

Oliver: Oliver Queen, venir a una ciudad habitada por gorilas, ah

Harry (sorprendido): Vaya grupo Allen, pero como saldremos de aquí

Cisco: Mi idea

Julian: Si la hacemos si podemos evitar el anuncio de su ataque a la ciudad, pero haremos realidad otro

Harry (confundido): ¿Anuncio?

Barry: Te lo explico luego, ¿Cual Julian?

Julian: El de Killer Frost

Caitlyn (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Quieres que te mate?

Cisco: Piénsalo, Grood no sabe que tienes poderes de hielo, y Grood debe haber bloqueado el de Kara

Harry: ¿Tienes poderes de hielo?, lo sabía, sabía que no sacamos de Allen de ese espejo, ¿Y ella igual?

Kara: Enfóquense, si Caitlyn hace eso ya no hay marcha atrás

Julian: Estoy de acuerdo, si matas te convertirás en ella

Oliver: Una vez que mates, se volverá un ciclo constante, que no podrás dejar, créeme, lo eh intentado, pero siempre volverás al comienzo y matar una y otra vez

Julian: No vine hasta aquí, para verte convertida en ella, y ver a este equipo desmoronarse

Caitlyn (seria): ¿Viniste por el peligro, o para cuidarme como a una niña?

Kara: Grood al verte muerto sabrá que paso algo por alto

Oliver: Si no es que Savitar llega primero, estás aquí Kara, y el futuro te requiere allá, si hace eso el tendrá que venir

Kara: Harry, le paso algo a su Sol, hace tiempo

Harry: Si, hace años se alteró la atmosfera, solo pasa la radiación solar que nutre a los árboles, plantas y mantiene sanas las celulas

Barry (serio): Eso explica el bloqueo en tus poderes, estás recibiendo poca radiación solar, pero Cisco tiene razón, uno de nosotros tiene que morir

* * *

Tierra-1 - Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Bahía médica

Jesse está tratándose cómo puede un corte que le salió en la espalda por su evento raro en la cámara de velocidad, Sara llega y al verla la ayuda

Sara: Entrenando sola, pues te fue mal, está herida es larga, peor por suerte no es profunda

Jesse (nerviosa): Lo sé, raro, no

Sara (seria): ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza niña?

Jesse: Wally, me pidió que me quede, aquí en Tierra-1

Sara (frustrada). ¿Qué nos está pasando con lo de dejar nuestros mundos?

Jesse: Si, me enteré que Barry está igual que yo con Kara, pero no sé qué hacer

Sara: Nadie puede decidir eso por ti, si dejas que eso pase, lo lamentarás, créeme

Jesse: Gracioso, Barry dijo lo mismo

Jesse se tapa la boca al poner atención, pero no se libró de la mirada confundida de Sara

Sara: ¿Barry?

Jesse (incomoda): Barry, lo vi estando en la cámara de velocidad, hablamos de lo mismo, luego me arrojo a las computadoras, y me hizo este corte

Sara (confundida): Pero Barry está…

Jesse: Rescatando a mi padre, lo sé, pero es lo que paso

* * *

Tierra-2 - Ciudad Gorila - Prisión

Grood baja y ve a todos rodeando el cuerpo de Barry, el cual está azul

Caitlyn (triste): Esta muerto, se rompió las costillas, y una de ellas daño sus riñones, no pude salvarlo

Grood se acerca a las jaulas y abre la de en medio mirando a Kara, quien se aleja tanto como puede, Grood entra y toca el cuello de Barry

Grood: Frío, pero ya no lo necesitaba

Grood toma la pierna derecha de Barry y lo saca arrastrándolo, al estar fuera de la jaula cierra la puerta y deja a Barry sobre una pila de huesos antes de irse

Caitlyn: Barry, ya se fue

Todos miran a Barry, este le toma un momento, pero comienza a vibrar, y vuelve a su color normal

Caitlyn (preocupada): Perdón, ¿Te congele mucho?

Barry: No, tranquila

Oliver: Abre antes de que sepan la trampa

Barry tira de la palanca junto a las jaulas y las abre permitiéndoles a los demás salir

Kara: ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Barry: Seguro

Kara: Ok

Kara toma a Barry y le da un beso rápido dejándolo confundido

Barry (confundido): ¿Y eso?

Kara: Por si aún tienes sabor a Caitlyn en tu boca

Kara se va mientras Barry suelta una leve carcajada, usa su velocidad y corre jalando a todos a su paso hasta quedar lejos de Ciudad Gorila

Barry (sin aliento): Con esto, basta

Oliver: Abre la brecha antes de que…

Un rugido llama su atención, haciendo que Cisco abra rápido la brecha y la crucen

* * *

Tierra-1 - Laboratorios S.T.A.R

En el cortex Jesse está sentada junto a la computadora central, Wally, Sara, Curtis, Iris y Joe están revisando datos cuando una alarma llama su atención, Jesse sonríe y sale rápido al ver que es

Prof. Stein, Felicity, Dig y Nate están en la cámara interdimensional y ven abrir una brecha de la cual salen Julian, Caitlyn ayudando a Harry, Oliver, Kara apoyando a Barry, y Cisco para cerrarla, en ese momento entra Jesse y abraza a su padre, seguido por Joe, Sara y HR

Jesse: Que alegría me da verte

Harry: Sí, vaya equipo de rescate enviaron, pero funciono

HR: Guau, ya había olvidado lo guapo que eras

Harry: Así, sigue aquí, bueno, parece que su estrategia fue útil

Cisco: No, tenías razón sobre él, no es un científico, es un novelista

Harry (confundido): ¿Y que hace aquí?

Cisco: Lo necesitamos

Oliver: No lo conozco muy bien, pero parece comprender este equipo. mejor de lo que ellos se comprenden

Caitlyn se lleva a Harry de la cámara, seguidos por los demás que salieron de la brecha, sabiendo que los revisaría a todos; los trato lo mejor que pudo en la bahía médica, pero sigue revisando la cabeza de Kara, ya que tiene una cicatriz en donde la golpearon con el tronco

Caitlyn (frustrada): ¡Ah!, me rindo, tus poderes y lo que pude trataron tus heridas, pero no entiendo por que tienes esta cicatriz, tal vez si te pones al sol mañana puedas tratarla mejor

Kara (nerviosa): Si, ya lo había pensado, debió ser por tanta exposición a la radiación en Tierra-2 con la herida abierta, pero, quiero dejarla

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué la querías?

Kara: En Kripton teníamos medicina mucho más avanzada, y en la Tierra mis poderes me mantenían intacta, me hacia sentir, rara, como una roca, ahora tengo una, y me gusta, y siento que me hará ver más ruda

Barry (sonriendo): No lo intentes, solo sabes poner caras de perritos

Todos comienzan a reírse antes de salir para dejar descansar a Harry, Jesse toca el hombro de Wally y lo aparta de los demás

Wally (confundido): Jesse, ¿Qué ocurre?

Jesse: Nada, escucha, lo he estado pensando, me estruje, me lance, me lastime, pero todo para poder oír a mi corazón, y mi mente me decían

Wally: ¿Y eso te llevó ah?

Jesse: Que me quedaré, aquí en Tierra-1, seguir los pasos que dará Barry y seguir a con quien quieres estar

Wally sonríe antes de besarla, , pero son interrumpidos por HR a mitad de su beso

HR (contento): ¡Uh!, alguien decidió seguir mi consejo

Jesse: El tuyo, el de Sara, y un bravo Barry

Wally (confundido): ¿Bravo Barry?

HR: Todos mencionándolo por su partida con Supergirl, como no incluirlo, pero bueno, mejor váyanse tortolitos

Wally y Jesse sonríen antes de irse, HR se voltea y mira a Harry dormido antes de sonreír

HR (emocionado): Oh, él va a estar molesto

* * *

Kara detiene a Barry antes de que pueda tomar el ascensor para salir de los laborartorios

Kara: Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Barry (confundido): Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kara: Por todo lo que está pasando con Savitar y el futuro

Barry: Oye, Wally podrá detenerlo, va a salvarte junto a Iris, y luego tu y yo iremos a Tierra-38, no sé qué le hacemos al futuro, pero sí sé, que no quiero uno en el que perdamos esto, si será difícil, pero no imposible, Savitar dijo que lo aprisione en algún lado, significa que lo vencí, solo que ahora te tengo a ti, y a todos

Kara: Vaya que estás seguro, pero si te digo esto, falla, y no tendrás que lidiar con el dolor de perderme, si no con la ira de Alex

Barry (asustado): ¡Dios no!

Kara (riendo): Que Rao te bendiga Barry Allen

Barry: Si tú estás conmigo, Kara Danvers, o Kara Zor-El, solo quedate

Kara: Siempre

Barry y Kara se besan hasta sentir que son observados, al mirar al ascensor ven a Caitlyn, Julian, Oliver y Felicity sonriendoles traviesamente, Barry usa su velocidad y oprime el botón para llevar el ascensor al nivel de recepción

Barry: Tenemos 5, tal vez 10 minutos antes de que vuelva el ascensor

Kara: Suficiente

Kara sonríe antes de jalar a Barry y continuar con el beso

* * *

Tierra-2 - Ciudad Gorila

Grood trae puesta una armadura y sentado en un trono

Grood: Todo listo para la guerra, solo nos falta una cosa, y tú vas a dárnosla

Frente a él, esta Gypsy con la mirada vacía, y tras ella está la arena llena de gorilas listos para la guerra

Grood: Este será el fin de Tierra-1, Tierra-2, Tierra-38, y todos los mundos aliados a Flash, será el fin, de la humanidad

Con eso todos los gorilas en la arena gritan un coro de guerra y levantan los brazos derechos dándole su apoyo


	33. El contraataque de Grood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rescate de Harry de Ciudad Gorila fue exitoso, pero ahora tiene a Gypsy, significando 1 cosa, problemas, y estos llevan a Barry a su limite, Kara tratara de ayudarlo a enfocarse en lo que tiene y ser el hombre que ama en él, pero sus sombras de Thawne y Zolomon empiezan a hacer efecto; Sara comprueba un hecho, pero una terrible teoría con respecto a Savitar comienza a afectarla

**El contraataque de Grood**

 

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cámara de velocidad

HR está decorando el lugar con toque romántico, Harry entra cepillándose los dientes y queda confundido al ver el lugar

Harry (confundido): ¿Y ahora tú que haces?

HR: Decorando

Harry (molesto): Eso lo veo, pero pido la razón

HR (confundido): ¿No ves lo que ya puse a tu alrededor?

Harry: Yo no celebro nada, salvo el cumpleaños de Jesse, y sé que no es hoy

Barry y Sara que entraban en sus trajes, se quedan sin entender la decoración

Sara (confundida): ¿Tienes una celebración de Tierra-19 que estamos interrumpiendo?

HR (sorprendido): No, es una en ambas Tierras, aunque se llamen distinto, y estoy ofendido de que los 3 parezcan no recordarla

Barry (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿De qué, hablas?

Barry se dirige a la computadora, al ver lo que quería suelta una leve risa nerviosa

Barry (tímido): Es 14 de Febrero, para eso necesitabas tanta decoración

HR: Exacto

Sara: Creó que exageraste

Barry y Harry: Bastante

HR: ¿Dónde está su espíritu celebré?

Harry se acerca a HR mirándolo serio

Harry: No suelo tenerlo, ya que me tomo las cosas enserio

HR escupe en la taza, al darse la vuelta una estrella de Sara le quita el cepillo

Sara (molesta): Eso fue asqueroso

Harry mira a Sara antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza, recoge su cepillo y sale de la cámara

Sara: Busquemos otro lugar

Barry: Sabes, creo que tenemos que hacer un ajuste

Ambos salen hablando de lo que a Barry parece habérsele ocurrido, dejando a HR sonriendo en la cámara

* * *

Oliver, Cisco, Caitlyn, Jax, Kendra y Cárter salen del ascensor a la vez que Kara, Wally y Jesse entran a súper velocidad quedando junto a ellos

Walliy: ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Barry?, No lo hemos visto en todo el día

Gideon: Esta en la cochera con la Srta. Lance, Sr. West

Jax (confundido): Gracias, Gideon, ¿Desde cuándo estas integrado al edificio?

Gideon: 7 minutos y 43 segundos Sr. Jackson; el Sr. Allen, la Srta. Lance, la Srta. Smoak y el Sr. Palmer se aseguraron de eso

Oliver: ¿Y cómo porque?

Gideon: Usaron la consola y la antena Dominador para ligar mi señal en los laboratorios y así poder estar en contacto con la Waderider sin tener que enviar mensajes a la zona temporal, una comunicación directa a la Waderider

Kendra: Asombroso

Cárter: Vamos a ver que planean esos 2

Todos se van a la cochera y ven que está decorado con toques románticos, pero lo suficientemente despejado para ver a Barry dando vueltas por el lugar, al frenarse le lanza un rayo a Sara que lanza su bo, al recibir el rayo, Barry intenta tomarlo pero sale volando con la energía en una pequeña explosión cayendo de espaldas y provocando que Sara pierda el equilibrio

Oliver (confundido): ¿Eso que fue?

Sara (desorientada): Una táctica, que necesita, perfeccionarse

Barry (aturdido): Creé, que si puedo sentir su energía, en acumulación inestable, puedo usar eso, para generarlos sin tener que correr

Kara (preocupada): ¿Y salir volando en una explosión fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió?

Barry: Si, irónicamente

Kara rueda los ojos antes de ayudar a Barry a levantarse, pero queda confundida al ver que solo asiente y se aleja un poco de ella, y además HR y Felicity entrar cargados de papel junto a los demás impidiéndole hablar con él

HR: Bien, ahora con todos aquí, puedo comenzar

Kara, Oliver, Cisco, Caitlyn, Jax, Kendra, Cárter, Wally y Jesse quedan confundidos por eso, pero más al ver lo incómodos que están Barry y Sara, sus dudas de esto se responden al recibir una tarjeta blanca con detalles en colores brillantes y con brillantina

Jesse: "Siguiendo nuestros pasos a gran velocidad, rondando por la adrenalina, para estar completos el uno con el otro, Wally"; (confundida): ¿Qué es esto?

HR (emocionado): Cada una tiene algo que es muy importante para la persona que dice su tarjeta con respecto a quien la tiene, oh, esta es para el gruñón de tu padre

Jesse queda con la boca abierta, la cual cambia a una sonrisa al ver lo nervioso que esta Wally

Jesse: Guau, que tierno

HR: Lo sé por eso me encanta el día del amigo

Dig (confundido): ¿Del amigo?

HR: Si, es lo que ustedes, viene siendo San Valentín

Felicity: Y que buena idea, lástima que estuvimos toda la noche, solo yo encontraría lo indicado a tiempo ya que el no sabe ni prender la computadora

Varios se ríen con eso, y comienzan a leer sus tarjetas, Kara al leer la suya la guarda rápidamente y sale de la cochera, sin percatarse de que Barry hizo lo mismo topándose en la puerta

Barry (nervioso): Hola, ¿Que dice tu tarjeta?

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, algo muy tuyo, pero, ah, y la tuya

Barry (incomodo): Igual, algo que da, ternura y risa, ah, ¿Hablamos en privado?

Kara asiente y sale seguida por Barry llegando a la capsula del tiempo

Kara: Lo vi en cuanto HR nos las entrego, no recordaste que día es hoy

Barry (desanimado): Lo sé, y eso me hace sentir mal

Kara (confundida): ¿Mal?, con todo lo que ha pasado no me sorprende que lo olvidarás, y no estoy molesta

Barry: Pues eso no me ayuda a sentirme mejor

Kara: Tranquilo, solo es una fecha, tendremos más

Barry: Es lo que espero a diario con Savitar ahí afuera, el que tengamos más cosas juntos

Barry sale sintiéndose incómodo con la conversación, Kara lo mira irse y suelta un suspiro de angustia antes de seguirlo, pero se detiene al oír a alguien estrellarse con algo

* * *

Cámara de ingeniaría

Wally y Jesse entran nerviosos y más al ver al a Harry ahí sentado trabajando en algo que no reconocieron, Wally parecía pretender irse, pero Jesse lo detiene y los acerca a él

Jesse (nerviosa): Papá, ¿Podemos hablar?

Harry (frustrado): Si es sobre las tarjetas de ese tonto, sí, oigan esto, "A pesar de las distancias que recorra por quien quiero, siempre, sabrás que te quiero y en donde encontrarme, sin importar lo rápido que lo haga, Jesse", ¿Qué le pasa con esto?

Jesse: Sobre eso quería hablar, lo he estado pensando, y decidí quedarme aquí, en Tierra-1, con Wally

Harry (sorprendido): ¿Qué?

Harry se levanta y da un paso hacia Wally, el cual retrocede con su acercamiento; Jesse se pone en medio de ellos y sigue hablando

Jesse: Papá, escucha, sé que haz hecho tanto para mantenerme a salvó, pero llegó la hora de que lo intente por mi cuenta, estoy lista, me enseñaste bien, y podremos Wally y yo cuidar muy bien este mundo, y ya viste el montón de personas que están dispuestos a pelear, no estaré sola

Harry: ¿Te gusta?

Jesse: Si

Harry ¿Te hace feliz?

Jesse (incomoda): Papá

Harry: Solo responde

Jesse: Si, bastante

Harry: ¿Y ustedes defenderán esta Tierra?

Jesse (nerviosa): Si, claro

Harry asiente, regresa a la silla y sigue trabajando, dejándolos confundidos

Wally (nervioso): Bien, estará a salvo

Los 2 salen rápidamente, mitad nerviosos por la actitud de Harry, y mitad asustados a que cambié de opinión o sea un truco

* * *

Cámara de velocidad

Cisco, Caitlyn, Sara, Cárter, Kendra y Rene entran al oler algo extraño venir de la cámara y ven a Mick disfrutar de quemar lo que encuentra

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mick: Por el gusto que tiene en este lugar, hago mi especialidad

Cárter: Eres imposible

Kendra: No recuerdo que fueras tan piro maníaco

Sara: Oh, ahora es más alocado

Rene: ¿Qué tan malo es eso?

Sara: Mucho

Cisco y Caitlyn se alejan para que discutan, Caitlyn queda levemente confundida con la mirada de Cisco, pero creé saber que la ocasiono

Caitlyn: ¿Es la tarjeta o algo tienes?

Cisco (incomodo): Vi la cara de Barry con esto, él tiene a alguien y lo olvido; no sé, quiero tener a alguien, pero parece que no es para mí

Caitlyn: Créeme, no es algo que me sorprende de Barry, y a lo otro, te entiendo perfectamente, se lo que es buscar a alguien, llevo años pasando con eso, pero si lo intentas con Lisa Snart, yo te acabare en lugar de su hermano

Cisco: Sí, gracias por eso; ¿Y Julian?

Caitlyn: Tuvo que ir a Inglaterra por asuntos familiares, y solo es mi amigo

Cisco (deprimido): Amigo, se lo que es eso

Una brecha se abre llamando la atención de los demás, de ella sale Gypsy confundiéndolos, y a Cisco emocionándolo también

Cisco (emocionado): ¿Gypsy?

Pero todos quedan impactados cuando Gypsy ataca a Cisco lanzándolo contra la pared, Cárter saca sus alas y vuela hacia ella, pero lo ataca con ambos brazos lanzándolo al techo y que caiga con fuerza sobre Cisco, Mick le dispara con su arma, y ella le lanza una onda que crea una llamarada desconcertándolo, recibe una segunda onda tirándolo de espaldas, Kendra saca sus alas y se eleva hacia Gypsy, se detiene antes de llegar a ella provocando que no vea llegar a Rene pateándola en el estómago haciendo que de varios pasos para atrás, le lanza varios puñetazos que son detenidos, Kendra baja y entre los 2 la desestabilizan haciendo que se apoye en una rodilla, pero les dispara ondas a ambos lanzándolos a las computadoras tras ellos; Barry, Kara, Sara y Oliver llegan y van a ella, Oliver le dispara varias flechas que Gypsy hace explotar afectando sus vibraciones, Barry la embiste, pero lo detiene y lo manda hacia Oliver cayendo los 2; Kara la agarra por detrás en un abrazo de oso inmovilizando sus brazos, Gypsy apunta sus manos al suelo y logra elevarse para pasar sobre Kara quedando detrás de ella y la impulsa varios metros por sus ondeas vibratorias más intensas, Sara le arroja varias estrellas que le devuelve, Sara las esquiva y trata de golpearla con su bo, Gypsy lo sujeta y lo empuja hacia Sara provocando que caiga de espaldas; de repente varios disparos de energía la impactan derribándola, al ver a la entrada ven a Harry con su arma de energía y a Ray en su traje de Atom apuntándole

Harry (confundido): ¿Y ella quién es?

Ray: Gypsy, larga historia, ¿Energía o fotones?

Barry (molesto): Enserio, ahora

Ray: Discutimos después

* * *

Tubería

Gypsy despierta quedando confundida al ver que está en una habitación pequeña, al voltear hacia el cristal ve a Barry, Cisco y HR

Gypsy (confundida): ¿Dónde estoy?

Ninguno le responde haciendo que se frustre, pero parece preocuparse al no poder hacer una brecha

Gypsy (sorprendida): Mis poderes, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Cisco: Si, por eso la celda

Gypsy (confundida): ¿Y porque estoy en una celda?

Cisco (molesto): Porque creímos que les dirías que viniste y mataste a HR

Gypsy (sorprendida): Y lo hice

HR: No te creó

Gypsy: Es la verdad, no vine por ti

Barry: ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Gypsy (confundida): No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es ir a Tierra-2 cazando a un fugitivo

Barry (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Tierra-2?, ¿Dónde exactamente?

Gypsy (confundida): En el bosque de África, ¿Por qué?

Cisco (nervioso): ¿Te topaste a un gorila grande, con mucha ira, y que pensaste que hablo?

Gypsy (sorprendida): Sí, ¿Lo conocen?

HR mira a Barry y Cisco angustiado, y más cuando ve que Barry parece enojarse

Barry (molesto): ¡Grood!, debió enviarla a matarnos mientras el hace quien sabe que

Cisco: Si, pero sus poderes no van entre Tierras, y eso significa que…

HR: Qué está aquí

Cisco: Y no creó que este solo

* * *

En las afueras, por una montaña, Grood se acerca a la orilla, detrás de él esta su ejército de gorilas, frente a él, esta un bosque, y después esta una ciudad

Grood: Es hora de la guerra, Flash

* * *

Cortex

Barry, Kara, Cisco, Caitlyn, Oliver, Iris, Dig, Felicity, Harry, HR, Ray y Sara hacen lo que pueden para localizar a Grood

Barry (nervioso): ¿Apareció?

Cisco: Como hace un momento, no

Barry (frustrado): Es un gorila enorme, guiando a un ejército de gorilas, ¿Cómo no lo vemos?

Felicity: Gorilas inteligentes, no debes sorprenderte de que ni con los satélites de A.R.G.U.S. los encontremos

Dig: Lyla tiene a todos sus agentes en busca de Grood, pero aún no encuentran nada

Ray: No hay nada en los sensores de la Waderider

Iris: Y no hay nada de él en Internet en las últimas horas

Harry: Pensemos esto objetivamente, sus anuncios previnieron esto, sabemos que Grood atacará, solo necesitamos más información

Gideon: Hoy a las 9:47, es todo lo que puedo determinar con certeza

Sara (confundida): ¿Cómo esta eso?

Gideon: El ejército de Grood, Gypsy, Wells; hay demasiados seres que no son de aquí que cambian el curso de la línea del tiempo constantemente, pero hay un 95% de que Grood ataque a las 9:47 de hoy en Ciudad Central

Oliver: Ok, tenemos la hora, solo hay que saber el cómo y dónde lo hará

Harry: Y Ramón puede ayudar, solo tenemos que hacer que vibres al ataque

Cisco: Ya lo intentamos, pero solo puedo vibrar a lo Barry vio por alguna razón

Caitlyn: Si podemos aumentar el alcance de tus vibraciones, en teoría…

Harry: Debería poder llevarte a esta noche y poder ver lo que Grood hará, necesito que me prestes tus gafas

Cisco (nervioso): Ok, pero son el único par que tengo

Harry: Tranquilo, West, tienes ideas de mecánico, ven

Oliver: Ve con ellos Felicity, podrías ayudar

Ray: Igual voy, puedo ayudar mucho con esto

Sara: Gideon, llama a Jax, que venga y los ayude

Gideon: Entendido capitán

Wally: Con tanta ayuda acabaremos rápido

Harry: Más vale

Harry sale con eso siendo seguido por Wally, Ray y  Felicity a paso rápido mientras los demás se quedan mirándolos divertidos, excepto Barry

Barry: Al saber dónde está tendremos que actuar rápido, Grood evoluciona con cada batalla, se hace, más fuerte, más inteligente

Sara: Pues no lo dejaremos escapar

Barry: Cisco, habla con Gypsy, ve cómo puede ayudarnos

Cisco: Si, no le dirá que no a este rostro

* * *

Gypsy (seria): No lo haré

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿Hablas enserio?

Gypsy: No es mi pelea

Cisco: Estas aquí, y Grood te manipulo, estas involucrada, y si no te hubiéramos conocido te aseguro que jamás te dejaríamos salir

Gypsy: Es eso una amenaza

Cisco: Te lo pido, te necesitamos, te necesito

Gypsy (sarcástica): ¿Necesitarme?, ¿Tratas de Luke Starkiller?

Cisco queda sorprendido con eso y Gypsy sonríe con orgullo al ver la cara

Cisco (distante): Aunque no lo creas

Gypsy: Son 3 velocistas, una reina del hielo, 2 hombres que se fusionan en energía nuclear, varios asesinos expertos, incluso a alguien que vibra tan fuerte como yo lo hago; tienen una gran variedad de personas aquí que pude sentir antes de ser noqueada, no me necesitas

Cisco: Oye, sabes que no es cierto, requerimos tanta ayuda como se pueda

Gypsy (frustrada): Cisco, no puedo hacerlo, llegue ahí ya que buscaba a un fugitivo y con…

Gypsy se recarga en la pared a su derecha sin mirar a Cisco, eso lo deja preocupado

Cisco: No tienes que estar así

Gypsy: Tú no sabes de lo que él es capaz

Cisco: Claro que lo sé, por eso estoy así, ya lo enfrentamos, 3 veces, pero esta vez tiene un ejército, uno del que necesitamos que nos ayudes

Gypsy: No sabes lo que puede hacer, lo que vi, lo que se siente ser usada como una marioneta

Cisco: Si lo sé, y no tuvo que controlar mi mente para hacerlo, en cuanto a lo que viste, juntos impediremos que Grood lo haga, es tu oportunidad de buscar venganza, y, te dará más tiempo con este rostro

*****: No lo empeores

Los 2 miran atrás de Cisco, y ven a Oliver acercándose a ellos

Cisco: Si sabes que lo tengo

Oliver: Lo sé, pero se necesita presión

Gypsy: Es peor de lo que imaginan, los horrores que me mostro; la cuidad en ruinas, en llamas; la gente muerta por todos lados; y Grood, obligándolo a verlos a ustedes morir, uno a uno

Oliver: No si lo evitamos, o dejarás que tu miedo te venza

Gypsy (molesta): No tengo miedo

Oliver: Entonces porque huyes, en vez de quedarte a pelear

Gypsy: Estoy cazando a alguien, si tuvieras a alguien a quien enfrentar lo entenderías

Oliver: Lo hago, deje a un tipo que sabe todo sobre nosotros y vine a ayudarlo con esto, porque se lo que quiere, sé que él me buscará; sabemos de lo que Grood es capaz, y lo que te hizo, y por lo que sabemos de ti, no es para que huyas

Gypsy (enojada): Yo jamás huyo, pero como le dije a Cisco, no es mi pelea, ahora, tengo cosas que hacer

Oliver (serio): Ya deja irse a la llorona

Oliver sale de ahí dejando muy molesta a Gypsy, Cisco abre la puerta de su celda dejándola salir, y le da su arma

Cisco: Sabes que ayudarnos es lo correcto

Gypsy: Adiós Cisco

Sale de la tubería y abre una brecha para poder continuar con su caza

* * *

Cámara de ingeniería

Harry, Wally, Jax y Ray trabajan en los lentes de Cisco, mientras Felicity revisa los estudios que tienen de los lentes

Felicity (sorprendida): Estos datos son impresionantes, es como ver cientos de computadoras a la vez

Wally: Creí que dirías como la mente de un velocista

Felicity: No, sus mentes procesarían esto en 5 minutos

Harry: Por algo los velocistas no pueden hacer estas vibraciones, no es adaptar o anclar su cuerpo en esa frecuencia, si no su mente, su sistema nervioso, anclar lo más indispensables en un ser vivo, y poder aislarlo del cuerpo y poder regresar

Jax: Suena doloroso

Felicity: Créeme, la ciencia hace que todo suene doloroso

Harry: A veces siento que no lo suficiente; West, Jackson, ¿Cómo vamos?

Wally: Muy bien, ya lo tenemos listo

Jax: Solo falta instalarlo

Harry: Ok, eso es lo fácil

Ray (curioso): Exactamente que tanto incrementará los poderes de Cisco

Harry: Tanto como su diminuto cerebro soporte

Felicity (confundida): ¿Creí que te agradaba Cisco?

Harry (serio): No me agrada que use su mente en cosas tontas como nombrar todo o ver siempre películas de Sci-fi

Ray: Esas películas cambiaron muchas vidas, Wells

Wally: Vaya que si

Wally se sienta en la silla a la derecha de Harry y sube los pies a la mesa; Ray y Jax van a otra mesa a trabajar en los disparadores del traje de Atom; Felicity trasfiere la programación receptora a los lentes de Cisco

Wally (sonriendo): Sabes, a Jesse y a mi nos alegra que estés tomándolo tan bien, el que ella se quede aquí

Harry: Bueno, la felicidad de Jesse es lo que más me importa

Wally: Igual a mí, créeme, la haré feliz, y se que el sentido del humor de Felicity le sacara varias carcajadas

Harry: Si, solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella, antes de que me vaya

Wally (sorprendido): Oye, tranquilo, te visitaremos en Tierra-2, cuando se nos habrá una oportunidad

Harry: Lo sé, me refería, antes de morir

Wally (sorprendido): ¿Morirás?

Felicity (nerviosa): ¿Te morirás?, ¿No es una crisis autodestructiva en la edad madura?

Ray (sorprendido): ¡Felicity!

Jax: ¿Quién lo sabe?

Harry: Solo nosotros, y así lo quiero, no quiero que Jesse se entere, no sé cuánto me queda, y no quiero entrar en especulaciones

Wally: Tranquilo, no se lo diremos

Ray: Felicity, boca cerrada, ¿Sí?

Felicity: Me ofendes, pero lo haré

Harry: Gracias

Jax: No hay problema, ahora terminemos esto

Los 5 se ponen a trabajar, mientras Wally trata con esto en su cabeza

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Joe llega terminando una llamada, en ella ve a Harry y Felicity terminando unos ajustes a las gafas de Cisco, él cual esta sentado nervioso, y frente a él, Barry, Kara, Oliver, Sara, Jax y el Prof. Stein, esperando que funcione

Joe: Ya tengo a S.W.A.T. listo, ¿Y los demás?

Sara: En la Waderider, listos para irnos

Prof. Stein: Un incremento en su energía electromagnética de su sistema nervioso no lo veo como la respuesta a esto

Harry: Activara sus impulsos eléctricos, eso desencadena una variación en sus poderes, permitiéndole ver el futuro, solo debe usar la información que ya tiene como guía, Grood, y hoy a las 9:47

Oliver: ¿Qué tan exacto podrá ver el futuro?

Harry: No estoy seguro, espero lo suficiente, pero estate atento, vibrar a ciegas es como surfear, si no fluyes tu conciencia caerá exponencialmente

Cisco (nervioso): ¿Qué quieres decir que si no funciona?

Felicity (sarcástica): Espero y te guste la mermelada

Cisco (confundido): ¡Espera!, ¿Qué?

Felicity activa las gafas y Cisco siente toda la energía dispararse en su cerebro, al calmarse puede verse en la calle, al examinar el alrededor, puede ver a que esta en lo que parece ser un cruce frente a un puente y ve los nombres de las calles

Cisco (emocionado): Chicos, funciono

Harry: Concéntrate Ramón

Cisco: Lo siento, estoy en la calle, en una intersección, State y Oakil

Joe (sorprendido): Eso está a una cuadra del puente que lleva al centro de la ciudad

Oliver: Si Grood consigue cruzarlo acabará con toda Ciudad Central

Sara: ¿Qué pasó después?

Cisco: No lo sé

Cisco se quita las gafas y mira a los demás

Barry: Ese cruce es su punto importante en su plan, ¿Algo más?

Cisco: No, y me inquieta

Sara: Como sea, tenemos la ventaja, Grood no sabe que iremos, solo hay que tenderle una trampa

Kara: Espero que sea buena, con lo listo y los poderes de Grood

Sara: Vaya que lo es

* * *

State y Oakill

Barry, Wally y Jesse se acercan a Joe que esta con vario miembros de S.W.A.T.

Joe: Estén alerta, Grood y su ejército llegaran en cualquier momento

Barry: Esta todo muy tranquilo

Wally (confundido): ¿Seguro que es aquí?

Barry: Según Cisco

Jesse: ¿Alguno de ustedes los ve?

Oliver esta parado en el techo del edificio más alto de la calle y se acerca a la orilla

Oliver: Tengo el lugar más alto y no

Cárter esta volando y se frena en el edificio más cercano al puente

Cárter: No veo nada

Ray recorre encogido la calle y se frena al llegar al final de ella

Ray: Nada conmigo

Barry: Imposible que lleguemos antes

Joe: Exacto Flash, muy tarde

Barry mira confundido a Joe, hasta que su cara la recuerda en Harry en Ciudad Gorila

Barry: Grood, acorvándote como siempre

Joe [G]: Mi plan va más allá de lo que tu diminuta mente humana puede entender; y si recuerdo, este humano es muy importante para ti

Barry (nervioso): A esto llegas, Grood, tu pelea es conmigo, no con él, déjalo y encarame

Joe [G]: No comas ansias Flash, pronto te acabaré, por ahora quiero que veas morir a este humano. Luego iré por ti

Grood hace que Joe tome su arma y se apunte a la cabeza dejando el arma a la altura del hombro; al dispararla, Barry usa su velocidad y logra desviar el disparo haciendo que solo roce su cabeza, el arma sale disparada de su mano por una flecha, al mirar ven que Evelyn fue quien disparo

Evelyn: Por si sabe que no murió

Wally (confundido): No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo matar a Joe West entra en su plan?

Barry: No lo hace directamente, era una distracción

Jesse: ¿Alguno puede verlo?

Oliver: Yo no lo veo, Supergirl, ¿Lo ves?

Kara se eleva quedando a varios metros sobre la ciudad observando las calles con su visión de rayos X

Kara: No, ¿Alguien lo ve?

Dig: Aquí Spartan, no es Grood, pero tengo a un gorila

* * *

Un automóvil va recorriendo las calles de Ciudad Central, dentro de el va un militar que parece que discute con alguien por teléfono, cuando se frena bruscamente, el techo es arrancado mostrando a un gorila, al querer meter la mano recibe un disparo en ella, voltea a su derecha y ve a Dig apuntándole

Dig: Aquí Spartan, no es Grood, pero tengo a un gorila

El gorila comienza a acercarse cuando varios disparos lo detienen, tras el gorila están Rene y Nate

Rene: Wild Dog y Steel listos

Nate: Yo lo saco, entreténganlo

Dig y Rene comienzan a dispararle al gorila mientras Nate se acerca al auto, cuando un segundo gorila se interpone en su camino, le lanza un golpe cuando Nate se hace de acero, pero eso no impide que lo mande contra el edifico detrás de él

Nate: Tenemos un segundo gorila

Oliver: Spartan, ¿En dónde?

Dig: Por la ruta al desierto

Kara: Me encargo

Barry: Igual voy para allá

Barry sale corriendo para allá dejando desconcertados a Wally y a Jesse

Dig y Rene son impactados contra el edifico cayendo noqueados, Nate es derribado contra el concreto y vuelve a ser de piel, el gorila iba a golpearlo, pero no puede bajar el puño, al voltear ve que Kara lo sujeta negando con la cabeza, lo levanta y lo arroja al otro gorila, desciende y comienza a acercarse al auto, de repente Kara se detiene y comienza a ver una ciudad en llamas, sacude la cabeza y ve que un gorila la golpea con el automóvil, dejándola debajo de el, Barry llega y ve el lugar sin gorilas, al ver a Kara bajo el auto va a ella y la saca entrando en fase

Barry (preocupado): ¿Estas bien?

Kara: Si, me siento extraña por lo de la fase, pero bien, y los demás también

Barry asiente y va al auto, para ver al chofer inconsciente

Barry: A quien buscaban, lo tienen

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Bahía médica

Oliver trata el corte en la cabeza de Joe; Caitlyn revisa los estados de Dig, Rene y Nate; Barry revisa los reflejos visuales de Kara en busca de contusión, Cisco, Kendra, Iris y Sara esperan los resultados

Joe: Gracias

Oliver: No hay problema, por suerte fue un roce, solo habrá que cubrirla y ya está; ¿Ellos están bien?

Caitlyn: Los dejaron muy maltratados, les tomara 1 semana reponerse al menos; ¿Cómo esta Kara?

Barry: Respondió bien, si lo hice bien

Kara (distante): Gracias

Barry: ¿Qué tienes?

Kara (asustada): Lo que vi, lo que pude ver al frenarme, vi la ciudad devastada, vi cómo quiere Grood dejar el mundo

Kendra: Lo detendremos

Harry mira a Kara intrigado, Cisco al ver su expresión parece reconocerla

Cisco (sorprendido): Ya tienes una idea, esa es tu expresión de una idea

Harry: En mi Tierra, un científico pudo lograr la recuperación de memoria con el uso de simuladores mágneticos, usándolos en la corteza occipital

Caitlyn (incomoda): Aquí los tenemos, pero los usamos para tratar la depresión

Gideon: En teoría podría funcionar, pero la mente de los Kriptonianos es diferente a la de los humanos

Harry: Tiene sentido, con eso que vio podríamos usarlo para ver a quien se llevó, y así saber su plan, pero si apenas te pudieron sujetar, no sé cómo usarlo

Iris (confundida): ¿Dices que eso es una especie de puente bilateral?

Caityln: Exacto, pero Kara es una alienígena de Tierra 38, su mente es algo totalmente nuevo para Grood, o único

Barry: Pero no la de Joe

Todos miran a Joe que parece que entiende lo que piden

Sara: Si, eso

Joe (nervioso): A ver si entendí, ¿Quieren poner imanes en mi cerebro?

Harry y Caitlyn: Si

Joe (frustrado): Esta bien

Barry: Avísenme cuando tengan algo

Barry sale dejando a los demás confundidos, Iris lo sigue deteniéndolo en el pasillo

Iris (confundida): Oye, ¿Qué tienes?

Barry: Cada vez que enfrentamos a Grood, siempre creó que es la última, pero siempre vuelve, y más listo, ya no sé qué hacer, más que darle un fin a esto

Iris (sorprendida): ¿Hablas de matarlo?, ¿Matarás a Grood?, Barry, no tienes que hacerlo, olvida el futuro, deja de que…

Barry (serio): Esto ya va más allá del futuro, Grood no se detendrá hasta ver muertos a todos los humanos, el me lo dijo que los gorilas solo entienden una ley, matar o ser matado, si así es como quiere hacerlo, lamentará seguir adelante, mato a Grood, detengo su ataque, cambio el futuro, evita que Savitar intente usarlo, y puedo usar su ejercito para detener a Savitar

Barry se aleja de Iris dejándola preocupada por su decisión y comienza a irse rápido al cortex

* * *

Tubería

Por la mañana, Jesse entra y ve a Wally sentado junto a la puerta, se acerca a él y se siente enfrente

Jesse: Hola, ahora fuiste tú el desaparecido al despertar

Wally: Lo sé, solo estaba pensando

Jesse: Oye, si es por la presión de Grood, ya casi lo tenemos

Wally: No es eso, creó que debes volver a Tierra-2

Jesse (confundida): ¿Qué?, fue tu idea el quedarme

Wally: Y no debí tenerla, con todo lo que está pasando

Jesse: ¿Lo dices por Savitar?

Wally: Savitar, Barry, tú padre

Jesse (confundida): ¿Mi padre?, ¿En que entra mi padre?

Wally: Está muriendo, Jesse, no sabe cuánto le queda

Jesse (molesta): ¿Él te dijo eso?

Wally (confundido): Sí, ¿Por qué?

Jesse se levanta y sale dejando a Wally confundido con lo que acaba de pasar

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Harry y Cisco terminan de colocarle el casco que diseñaron con los imanes, mientras Felicity termina los protocolos, Oliver, Kara, Caitlyn, Iris y Cárter están listos para cualquier cosa

Caitlyn: ¿Todo listo?

Felicity: Todo en orden por aquí

Harry: Esto es lo fácil, los imanes estimularan la corteza occipital dándole un mejor acceso a los recuerdos que tiene por el control de Grood

Jesse entra molesta y se acerca a su padre que no se ha percatado de su llegada

Jesse (sarcástica) Buenos días moribundo, te vez estable hoy

Iris (incomoda): Ah, ¿Nos perdimos de algo?

Jesse (molesta): No puedo creer que le dijiste a Wally que estas muriendo

Kara y Caitlyn (sorprendidas): ¿Estás muriendo?

Jesse (enojada): No puedo creer que te moleste tanto esto

Harry: Con todo lo que pasa aquí, en serio crees que me agrada, enfrentando a dioses, con un montón de asesinos, y más con Allen yéndose con ella de esta Tierra

Kara (molesta): No me metas en tus problemas

Harry: Si me contarán y nos los oyera, tal vez; a mi edad no soy alguien que confié tan fácil, y más con lo de su hija

Felicity: Y dice que no es algo de la edad su crisis

Harry (molesto): No lo es

Oliver: Ok, basta de alegar

Jesse: De acuerdo, voy a quedarme, te gusto o no

Jesse sale muy molesta dejando el ambiente incomodo en la cámara

Cisco (nervioso): ¿Proseguimos?

Todos: Si

Harry se acreca a Joey agarra el casco listo para encenderlo

Joe: Si empiezo a actuar como Grood, apágalo

Caitlyn: Lo haré, tranquilo

Caitlyn le entrega un cuaderno para dibujar y un lápiz, Oliver solo le da un pulgar en alto

Cárter: Un consejo, no te aferres a los recuerdos, si puedes verlos, déjalos pasar y será más fácil

Cisco (confundido): ¿Eso ayuda?

Cárter: Por supuesto, tengo una memoria de 4000 años, se cómo dejar fluir la mente

Harry: Bien, aquí vamos

Al encender el casco, todo rastro de emoción desaparece de la cara de Joe y queda totalmente recto, Felicity chasquea los dedeos junto a su oído, pero él no reacciona; de repente se encorva y comienza a dibujar, lo que parece ser una persona

Caitlyn (sorprendida): No sabía que dibujaba

Cisco: Los imanes estimulan la corteza, ampliando su retención de información, y la capacidad de dibujar interactúa en la misma zona, explicando esto

Cuando Joe termina parece dormirse, Harry apaga el casco y Kara toma el dibujo

Iris: ¿Siguiente paso?

Oliver: Saber quién es

* * *

En la cámara de velocidad, Barry y Sara están entrenando en cuerpo a cuerpo y usando cuchillos, Sara detiene un movimiento de Barry cerca de su cuello, le patea la pierna derecha provocando que gire y caiga de espaldas

Sara: Mejor, pero te descuidas mucho

Oyen una leve carcajada y ven Harry y a Oliver

Oliver: Si supieras cuantas veces le eh dicho eso

Harry: Me lo imagino; Iris, nos conto de la pequeña charla de anoche, no te creó que lo entrenes

Sara: Tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento, y en Tierra-38 no hay como nosotros

Harry: Allen, tú siempre me das discursos con este tipo de cosas

Barry: Si, ¿Y debo recordarte en que momentos fueron?, como el casi matar a Zoom, o darle mis poderes

Harry: Oye, lo sé, eh hecho cosas, de las que no estoy orgulloso, pero tú siempre me has hecho ver que hay otra manera

Barry: No lo hay, no esta vez

Oliver: Tú siempre me has enseñado que la piedad, el no actuar igual a nuestros adversarios hace que siempre ganemos

Barry (sarcástico): Si, y hasta ahora nos ha servido muy bien

Sara: La mente es el musculo más importante en el cuerpo, Oliver, y ahí se alojan los poderes de Grood, conforme más crecen, su mente es más sabia, la próxima vez que lo enfrentemos podría no solo controlarnos, sino controlar lo que sea

Harry: Piensa en lo quieres hacer

Cisco: Oigan, vengan al cortex, es importante, lo tenemos

Los 4 salen en dirección al cortex, en el cual están Kara, Caitlyn, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Jax, el Prof. Stein, HR, Thea, y Dig en una silla de ruedas, todos parecen mirar la misma pantalla, la cual está corriendo el reconocimiento facial

Barry: Ok, ¿Qué nos perdimos?

Caitlyn: Los imanes funcionaron y Joe lo dibujo, lo corrimos por el reconocimiento facial por un rato sin concordancias

Iris: Hasta que HR tuvo una idea

Harry (sorprendido): ¿Él?

HR: Si, trate con un poema de un gran artista de mi Tierra, Alfred Yarkovic, es genial

Iris (confundida): ¿Hablas de Weird Al?

HR (confundido): ¿Lo dices por su cabello?, ¿Qué hace en esta Tierra?

Harry (frustrado): Ve al punto

HR: El punto es el cabello, casquete corto, en un adulto, solo significa una cosa, es corte militar

Dig: Y hay entré yo, me mostro el dibujo y lo reconocí

En la pantalla sale la fotografía del dibujo, una foto de perfil militar

Barry: Matthew McNally

Cisco: Y es el encargado de algo en especifico

Barry: Déjame adivinar, armas militares

Dig (sarcástico): Mejor, armas nucleares

Oliver: Rayos, ¿Cómo pudo Grood saber esto?

Kara: Ni idea, pero hay que detenerlo

Cisco: Gideon ya trabaja en eso

Barry: ¿Qué me tienes?

Gideon: La activación de armas nucleares es tan escasa que sabremos cuando se activen

Thea: ¿Cómo lo sabremos?

Una alarma suena desconcertándolos, la cual se activa en el desierto

Gideon: Justo así

Todos van a la computadora y ven el lugar de donde se activaron

Harry: Es una instalación llamada Fort Reynolds

Caitlyn: Grood, que has hecho

Cisco: Un lanzamisiles

Oliver: No dispara tan rápido, y puedes desactivarla al retirar la tarjeta madre

Joe (sarcástico): Mucha información

Oliver: Me tope con una en la isla

Barry: Genial, quédense, y rueguen que no dispare

Barry va a la salida del cortex seguido por Wally y Jesse, pero los detiene al verlos

Barry: No chicos, los necesito aquí para tenerlos a salvo por si no lo detengo

Barry sale corriendo, dejándolos a todos nerviosos por el lanzamilsiles

Al llegar a Fort Reynolds, Barry se acerca al lanzamisiles que se esta moviendo, junto a el está general McNally inconsciente, Barry revisa con su velocidad la máquina, pero no encuentra la entrada a sus sistemas, pero encuentra la consola tapada con una placa, al retirarla ve un panel númerico

Barry: Oliver, no encontré la entrada a sus sistemas, pero si encontré su panel, parece que puedo poner una contraseña

Cisco: Es verdad, es una contraseña de 5 dígitos, y el equivocarte no traerá nada malo

Barry: Ok, ¿Cuál es?

Cisco (nervioso): Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos

Harry: Tendrás que probar todas las combinaciones

Barry suelta un suspiro antes de empezar con las combinaciones, pero tras 10 segundos así comienza a desesperarse

Barry (frustrado): Oigan, no funciona, voy terminando los que comienzan con 2

HR: Si, son muchas combinaciones, unas…

Harry: Más de 90000, lo sabrías si fueras un genio

Kara: Eso no ayuda ahora, Barry, tranquilo y continua

Jax (estático): Eso se puede solucionar fácil

Todos se confunden al oírlo así, y se sorprenden al ver que tanto Jax, como el Prof. Stein ya no están con ellos, Sara pone ojos saltones antes de salir corriendo del cortex seguida por una Kara confundida; Barry al mirar para arribe ve llegar a Firestorm

Jax: “Gray” tiene una idea, cuando estuvimos en 1975, Vándalo Salvage hizo detonar una ojiva nuclear, y pudimos absorber esa energía, si puedes detonar una podremos absorberla, desestabilizando las otras

Barry: Podría funcionar, y se como hacerlo, le lanzare un relámpago, ponte encima

Joe: Barry, es un loco plan

Caitlyn: No tienes el tiempo para correr y lanzarlo

Barry; Improvisaré

Barry alza su brazo derecho y hace que vibre a la vez que comienza a hacer círculos tan rápido que puede ver la electricidad en su brazo, usa su brazo izquierdo para juntar toda la energía en su mano y poder lanzarla en un rayo al lanzamisiles, parece crear un corto circuito antes de que se cree la explosión del lanzamisiles, Firestorm comienza a absorber toda la explosión mientras Barry saca a McNally y activa la evacuación del Fort Reynolds, al ver el fuego de la explosión, comienza a correr alrededor de la explosión creando un vórtice ayudándolos a controlar la explosión, logran absorberla, Jax y el Prof. Stein se separan antes de caer inconscientes, Barry da 2 pasos antes de sentirse raro, toca con un dedo bajo la nariz y ve que esta sangrando, y logra ver la Waderider antes de desmayarse

* * *

Barry abre los ojos lentamente, pero su vista es borrosa por la luz, al enfocarse ve a Kara que lo mira preocupada, y con una pisca de algo que no logra descifrar

Barry: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

Kara (seria): Unas horas, son las 4 de la tarde

Barry: ¿Estamos en la Waderider?

Kara: Si

Gideon: Los instrumentos en la bahía médica con su sanación de velocista nos permitieron salvarlo de toda esa radiación

Barry: ¿Jax?, ¿Y el Prof. Stein?

Gideon: Descansando, absorber toda esa radiación los dejo muy agotados

Barry: ¿Estas molesta por lo que hicimos?

Kara (enojada): Si, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Barry (distante): Se nos acababa el tiempo, el Prof. Stein lo sugirió

Kara: Por suerte nadie murió, esta vez

Barry: Con esto Grood tendrá que ensuciarse las manos

Kara (molesta): ¿Y luego lo matarás?

Barry: Solo si no tengo otra opción

Kara lo mira sorprendida, pero su irá cambia a tristeza cuando Barry se gira dándole la espalda, usa su oído para ver si quiere hablar, pero al estar callado decide irse dejando a Barry solo en la bahía médica de la Waderider

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex - 6 Horas después

Felicity, Cisco y Curtis trabajan tratando de localizar a Grood, los héroes que siguen de pie revisan sus suministros para medir sus posibilidades, Barry entra a paso lento y es arrastrado por Caitlyn a una silla en el laboratorio químico en la derecha del cortex al verlo entrando

Caitlyn (preocupada): Barry, ¿Qué haces?, recibiste una radiación letal en la mañana

Barry: Grood sigue allá afuera, no descansare hasta detenerlo

Kara (angustiada): Debes descansar, apenas si te puedes mover

Barry (serio): Sabes que no lo haré

Caitlyn (incomoda): Mejor, quédate aquí, y descansa

Caitlyn sale a paso rápido, dejando a Barry y Kara solos

Kara: Iris comento que planeas a usar el ejercito de gorilas contra Savitar, ¿Por qué crees que te seguirán?

Barry: Lo harán al ver mi poder, me seguirán si venzo a 2 de sus líderes en el último par de días

Kara: Y a que costo, Barry

Barry iba a responder, pero Kara usa su velocidad para quedar frente a Barry, le pone una mano en la boca para que no interrumpa lo que tiene que decir

Kara: Si lo haces no serás diferente a él; necesito que olvides el pasado, el futuro, de Grood, Savitar, de mi posibilidad de morir en un mes; necesito que te enfoques en el presente, y tomar una decisión, ser el héroe que eres para todos, el hombre que nos a hecho cambiar, el hombre de quien me estoy enamorando y quise ser su novia; o alguien que hará cualquier cosa por cambiar lo que no quiere, y ser como Thawne y Zoom

Kara quita su mano y le da un beso de pico antes de salir dejando a Barry en shock, del cual sale al oír una alarma y volver al cortex

Felicity: Los tenemos

Cisco: Grood y su ejército viene por State y Oakill

Wally (nervioso): Barry, ¿Qué hacemos?, somos veloces, y la mayoría son hábiles en combate, pero su ejercito es muy grande y salvaje

Oliver: Gideon, nuestro estatus

Gideon: El combate de ayer hace que el Sr. Diggle, el Sr. Ramírez y el Sr. Heywood no están en condiciones, y el evento de esta mañana dejo sin fuerzas a el Sr. Jefferson y al Prof. Stein, la condición del Sr. Allen no son las mejores

Barry: Pero me ha ido bien con menos

Jesse: ¿De verdad crees poder pelear?

Barry: Si, pero sin Spartan, Wild Dog, Steel y Firestorm perdemos mucha fuerza

Cisco: ¿Tienes un plan?

Barry: Si, pero requiero de tu ayuda Cisco

* * *

Tierra-19

En lo que parece ser un parque con una fuerte lluvia, Gypsy saca unas fotos de una mujer, y se las entrega a un hombre vestido de rojo y con el rostro cubierto de blanco, salvo los ojos

Gypsy: La atrape cuando estaba en Tierra-2

*****: Ok, estate alerta en caso de otro fugitivo

El hombre se da la vuelta y se va corriendo como un velocista, una brecha se abre tras Gypsy, haciendo que sonría

Gypsy: No sabes los peligros que es venir a una Tierra donde los viajes interdimensionales están prohibidos, y más si lo haces con quien se encarga de capturar a quien lo hace

Se voltea para ver a Cisco en su traje de Vibe, quitándose los lentes y mirarla seriamente

Cisco: Ya sabes a que vine

Gypsy: Veo que no aceptas un no como respuesta; mejor vete Cisco, si alguen te ve tendré que hacer algo que no quiero

Cisco: No lo haré, realmente te necesito, Gypsy, destruirá mi ciudad, mi mundo, pero se que no se detendrá ahí, no parará hasta ver caídos a todos los mundos, debes ayudarme a detenerlo

Gypsy: Te lo dije, no es mi pelea

Cisco: Dijiste que teníamos los mismos poderes, a la misma capacidad, y es verdad, no solo veo cosas, también puedo sentir lo que sienten, y sabes que te siento

Gypsy: ¿Qué?

Cisco: Que sabes que eres mejor que lo que tengo frente a mí, que eres capaz de algo mejor, y que no quieres darle la razón a Oliver de que le temes a Grood

Gypsy lo mira sorprendida antes de verlo molesta, y negar con la cabeza, antes de sonreír

* * *

State y Oakill

Barry, Kara, Oliver, Wally, Jesse, Thea, Kendra, Cárter, Sara, Rory, Evelyn, Curtis, Mick, Amaya y Ray se ponen en fila en forma de barricada; a una calle Grood y su ejército se acercan a ellos

Barry: Tiempo chicos

HR: 2 minutos

Harry (molesto): ¿2 minutos?, son 10 segundos, ¿Qué no sabes contar?

Barry: Basta

Wally: ¿Alguna idea?

Barry (sarcástico): Atacar a las piernas

Ray: ¿Crees poder pelear Barry?

Sara: Mejor ten esto

Sara saca una espada que tenía escondida en la espalda, dejándolos confundidos y nerviosos

Barry: A ver que sale de esto

Cárter: ¿Qué pasa si controlan a alguno?

Barry: No creó que lo intenten, pero si el caso, busquen y derriben a quien lo controla, bajan sus defensas al hacerlo

Thea: Ahí vienen

Ven que los gorilas comienzan a correr hacia ellos, Wally y Jesse salen corriendo hacia ellos, seguidos por Ray, Kendra y Cárter por el aire, Barry sale corriendo hacia los gorilas con los demás tras él, Oliver dispara sus flechas desde donde esta, mientras Kara se eleva y dispara su visión de calor

Thea y Evelyn se ponen espalda con espalda y disparan a las rodillas de los gorilas restándoles mucha movilidad para dispararles flechas explosivas en la cabeza noqueándolos; Wally y Jesse corren alrededor golpeándolos en todas siendo apoyados por los disparos de Ray; Amaya combate fuerza contra fuerza frenando sus movimientos para ser derribados por Rory, Kendra y Cárter; Curtis usa sus esferas para segar y herir a los gorilas, y no vean a Sara y Mick atacarlos con sus estrellas y su lanzallamas; Kara vuela rápido a los gorilas impactándolos, se levanta y usa su aliento helado congelando a los gorilas que la rodean, usa su fuerza para romper el hielo cayendo inconscientes y lanzarlos a los otros gorilas; Oliver dispara sus flechas a las articulaciones de los gorilas, se agacha al ver que le arrojaron a alguien, se da la vuelta y ve que es Wally, se confunde al ver que Barry parece lastimar a los gorilas con la espada para que se agache y darles un leve toque en la cabeza; Jesse y Rory son lanzados contra el mismo auto, se quitan cayendo de bruces al suelo al ver a gorila acercar sus manos al auto y lo arroja a Ray tirándolo al suelo; Mick es golpeado con el mango de una lanza y se estrella contra Amaya siendo pateados por otro gorila; Kendra es tomada de la pierna y lanzada al suelo, el gorila salta hacia ella, pero es interceptado por Kara y Cárter; Barry es lanzado sobre ellos y golpea un taxi, Grood aterriza frente a él

Grood: Sabes que solo hay una forma de detenerme, y es matándome, pero no lo harás, sin tus compañeros no podrás, ya que solo piensas en la piedad

Barry: Tú me enseñaste algo, los trucos viejos pueden ser muy útiles, ¡Ahora Felicity!

Harry y Joe en el cortex la miran confundidos, hasta que levanta un control con un botón rojo y uno azul presionando el rojo; la mayoría de los gorilas dejan de pelear y se agarran la cabeza gritando, dejando confundidos a todos

Barry: Siempre ten un as bajo la manga

Una gran brecha se abre de la cual salen Cisco y Gypsy, tras ellos sale Solovar en su traje de guerra al cerrarse la brecha

Grood: Solovar

Solovar: Grood, yo te desafío

Grood: Y volverás a perder

Grood se lanza contra Solovar intercambiando golpes, Solovar lanza a Grood al edificio impactando en los pisos altos, ambos suben por el edificio y se atacan en el techo con sus lanzas, Solovar golpea a Grood con su escudo aturdiéndolo, lo patea con ambas piernas tirándolo a la calle, salta y cae junto a él

Solovar: Adiós, Grood

Solovar levanta su lanza apuntando al pecho de Grood, pero la suelta cuando es atacado en la mano, al ver su dorso nota que tiene una espada, al verlos ve que Barry la lanzo y lo ve respirando agitadamente

Barry: Escucha, no tienes que hacerlo

Solovar: El me traiciono

Barry: No es algo que me sorprenda, incluso yo he tenido la idea de matarlo, pero eso no cambia lo que hizo, pero si a nosotros, hay más formas de arreglarlo, él es de aquí, así que déjalo, déjalo aquí, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él, no volverá a molestarte

Solovar los mira pensando en lo que Barry dijo, para voltearse a Gypsy

Solovar: Llévanos de vuelta

Sueltan un suspiro que contenían a la vez que Barry cae de espaldas al suelo

Oliver: Ya no aguantas las piernas, ¿Verdad?

Barry (riendo): No, para nada

Oliver niega con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras los demás se ríen por eso

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

HR: ¿Cuánto les puede tomar cruzar un ejército de gorilas?, por suerte hice café para todos

Una ráfaga de aire llama su atención, ven a todos algo agitados, salvo que no están 3

Barry: Ya está

Kara: Solovar y los gorilas están en Tierra-2

Dig: Llamé a Lyla, se llevará a Grood a Ciudad Star

Barry: Oliver, Thea y Cárter se están asegurando de eso

Gypsy: Bueno, con Grood controlado, será mejor que vuelva, antes de meternos en problemas por esta superfiesta de aquí

Cisco: ¿De verdad?, ¿Solo haces eso?, ¿Tú trabajo e irte?; admítelo, te encanta esta Tierra, todo lo que tiene, y este rostro

Gypsy (sarcástica): Déjame pensar tus tonterías

Tomando a todos desprevenidos, sujeta el rostro de Cisco con ambas manos y lo besa; Wally y Jesse se tapan la boca para evitar gritar de la emoción, mientras los demás quedan en blanco

Gypsy: Por mucho que me guste, tengo trabajo que me impide quedarme, pero no me impide esto

Le da 2 picos en los labios antes de salir del cortex

Cisco (distante): Me casaré con esa mujer

Todos se empiezan a reír sin percatarse de la salida de alguien, excepto Barry

* * *

Gypsy recorre el pasillo cuando se frena al oír una risa

Gypsy: Si lo quisiera podría mandarte a tu Tierra ahora mismo

Se voltea para confundirse al ver a una Kara sonriendo

Kara: Pero no lo quieres, por algo me dejaste la otra vez, y gracias a tu novio, puedo ir y venir cuando quiera

Gypsy: Si, el tuyo me puso al corriente de todo

Kara: No hay nada igual que eso, ¿Verdad?, a pesar de las tonterías que hacen

Gypsy: Siempre queriendo ser el mejor en todo, que bobos

Kara: Barry y yo podrías estar en empate, siempre competimos cuando comemos solos, así que, ah

Gypsy: Lindo, si sabes que tengo que oponerme a su mudanza, no, pero otra es que intervenga

Kara: Lo creas, o no, la idea salió como broma, pero cada vez que lo pienso, me agrada más, como la chica cursi que quiere tenerlo siempre cerca

Gypsy: Súper poderosa y súoer cursi; (confundida): Pero, ¿Cómo te agrada más?, ¿Cómo lo tomas así de bien?

Kara: Es tomarlo como a lo inesperado, al llegar a tus oídos, algo dentro de ti se alegra, sientes cosquillas que hacen que sonrías, o te desconectas de todo, y solo puedes pensar en eso, o en él; solo tú puedes saberlo, en momentos de alegría, tristeza o miedo, piénsalo

Kara se da la vuelta y vuelve con los demás; Gypsy se queda ahí antes de seguir su curso

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Barry, Kara, Cisco, Caitlyn, Wally, Jesse, Felicity, Sara, HR, Iris y Joe se están despidiendo de Harry, quien carga una mochila, listo para volver a Tierra-2

HR: Suerte, y presume ese rostro

Harry rueda los ojos y se mueve hacia Wally y Jesse

Harry; Cuídala, ok

Wally: Tendrán que matarme para dañarla

Harry: Eso espero

Jesse (molesta): ¡Papá!

Wally (sonriendo): Sabías que lo diría

Harry: Todos en la habitación lo sabían

Barry, Cisco y Caityln asienten mientras tratan de aguantar la risa; Harry abraza a Jesse y besa su mollera, al soltarla se acerca a Joe e Iris

Joe: Créeme, será feliz

Iris: Le guste o no

Felicity: Pues vete acostumbrando a sonreír

Harry le da la mano a Joe y Felicity, y abraza a Iris, para acercarse a Barry y Kara

Barry: Buena suerte Harry

Harry: Y a ti, recuerda, siempre hay otra manera

Sara: Aún si te aferras a la que quieres

Sara le avienta a Barry la espada que uso, confundiéndolo, hasta verla de cerca

Barry (sorprendido): Espera, sabías que tiene estas grietas

Cisco (confundido): ¿Eso significa?

Harry: No tiene filo

Kara, Iris y Felicity: ¿No tiene?

Sara (orgullosa): No, todo el daño que hiciste fue por tu velocidad, y me alegra de que lo dejarás vivir; por cierto el inhibidor de dolor, bien pensado

Barry: Viejo, pero útil

Harry: Muy bien, pero ya no hagas nada altruista

Felicity (sarcástica): ¿Barry?, claro

Harry: Si dejará de fastidiar al futuro, y se aferrara al presente, le sería más fácil, pero igual, es lo que lo hace Barry Allen

Todos se ríen mientras Harry le asiente a Cisco, quien abre la breca a Tierra-2 dejando que la cruce a casa

* * *

Cortex

Sara y Felicity entran y se sientan junto a las computadoras, Sara con una mirada angustiada, y Felicity una confundida

Sara: Necesito que hagas algo, pero no se lo digas a nadie, que revises las cámaras en la cámara de velocidad de hace 2 días, en busca de Barry

Felicity (confundida): ¿Hace 2 días?, pero él estaba…

Sara: En Tierra-2, lo sé, pero lo hago por Jesse, ella me dijo que Barry se le apareció mientras pensaba el quedarse, que le dijo cosas como dictador, luego que la agarró del brazo a las computadoras, una visión no podría hacer eso, y su descripción, frío y serio, vestido de negro, y solo mostrando…

Felicity (distante): El perfil izquierdo de la cara

Sara la mira confundida y voltea a las pantallas, al ver que no hay un vídeo la mira sorprendida

Sara: ¿Cuándo lo viste?

Felicity: En la entrada de la tubería, cuando Black Siren escapo con todos aquí

Las 2 se ponen a buscar ambos eventos, quedan horrorizadas a encontrarlos

El de la tubería muestra a Barry usando su velocidad para apagar las alarmas y abrir la celda y le indica cómo salir sin ser notada, cerrar la puerta y borrar el registro

El de la cámara de velocidad se ve a Barry usando su velocidad para decirle varias cosas en diferentes zonas pareciendo confundirla, para después arrojarla a las computadoras y salir del lugar

Felicity (asustada): ¿Qué significa esto?

Sara (nerviosa): La razón de que le diera una sin filo, Stein empezó a cambiar por los recuerdos de Lyly, y temo que Barry este pasando lo mismo, que su historia cambiara por Flashpoint, y eso lo afecte al que llego de su fin

Felicity (confundida): ¿A qué te refieres?

Sara: Temo, que mi teoría, sea verdad, que Barry este trabajando con Savitar

Felicity (sorprendida): Imposible, Barry no sería capaz

Sara: No lo has visto últimamente, actuando más como Oliver cuando comenzó

Felicity: Si tu teoría es cierta, ¿Cuál es su siguiente paso?

Sara: Desestabiliza a tus enemigos para el ataque, la visión del fututo; Iris no tiene poderes, y al ser reportera se mete fácil en áreas peligrosas, y Kara si tiene, y muchos, tiene que llevarla a una zona de confort o bloqueo, llevarla a donde baje la guardia drásticamente

* * *

Jitters

Barry está en una mesa con 2 tazas de café, sonríe al ver entrar a Kara en su conjunto clásico de Kara Danvers, unos jeans y suéter de tela sobre una blusa; sonríe al ver a Barry llamar su atención, se sienta en la silla frente a él, recibiendo una taza

Barry: No le digas a HR, o no me dejará tranquilo

Kara solo asiente mientras al darle un sorbo que se convierte a media taza

Barry (riendo): Alguien parece que le urgía un café nuevo

Kara (riendo): Sí, el café de HR empieza a fastidiarme

Le dan un sorbo a sus tazas, y luego Kara mira a Barry con curiosidad

Kara: ¿Qué es lo importante que tenías que decirme?

Barry: Estuve pensando en lo que Harry y Oliver dijeron, sobre el futuro y el presente en el que estamos

Kara (frustrada): No sé como ambos pueden darte algo así, pero te oigo

Barry: Oliver en Tierra-2, eres importante para el plan de Savitar, y eres muy importante en mi vida; y Harry a que estoy atascado a lo que vi del futuro, que olvide que el presente es el que lo forja

Kara: Te lo dije, y lo sabes

Barry: Y ahora lo veo, ahora sé que la mejor forma de cómo evitar ese futuro no es tratar de cambiarlo, sino crearlo, forjar nuestro propio futuro

Kara: Ok, ¿Y lo de Oliver entra en esto, cómo?

Barry: Nos hemos preocupado por encontrar a Savitar, que olvidamos ese detalle, él te necesita, él vendrá por ti, vendrá a nosotros, y ahí lo atraparemos

Kara (pensativa): Bueno, el hielo lo afecta, le resta poder, pero no creó que podramos generar tanto frío sin Caitlyn

Barry: Pero en la DEO si

Kara (frustrada): ¿Y cómo esperas que lo hagamos con todo lo que podría hacernos primero por la venida sin avisar, y traerlo aquí?

Barry: Nunca dije que lo traigamos

Kara (sorprendida): Barry, ¿Estás diciendo que…?

Barry (sonriendo): Si, nuestro plan, irnos a Tierra-38, justo ahora

Kara mira a Barry en shock con lo que le dijo, sin poder sacar las palabras de la boca

* * *

Casa West

Wally y Jesse están viendo una película acurrucados en el sillón, acompañados por Rory y Evelyn

Jesse (confundida): ¿Entonces esto es lo que paso según en la guerra de las Américas?

Rory (confundido): ¿Guerra de las Américas?

Evelyn (confundida): ¿Es su equivalente a la 2 guerra mundial?

Jesse (sorprendida): ¿Tuvieron 2 guerras mundiales?; (sarcástica): Qué conflictivos

Wally (sarcástico): Es mi película favorita, pero no hay problema

Rory: No te pongas sensible

Evelyn (sonriendo): Hay toallas femeninas arriba si necesitas

Jesse, Rory y Evelyn se ríen de la cara que puso Wally, antes de unírseles en la risa

Jesse: Sabes que quiero, una buena hamburguesa

Wally finge sentirse herido mientras se levanta junto a Rory, pero él no finge

Wally: Oh no Rory, tú no sanas rápido, quédate, yo las traigo

Les da una sonrisa antes de salir usando su velocidad y correr por la ciudad hasta Big Belly Burger, al detenerse junto a la entrada, una luz blanca lo sega, al mirar a la izquierda siguiendo la luz, al verla desaparecer dándole paso a Savitar, quien ruge antes de correr hacia Wally


	34. Engaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry siente que Wally está listo para enfrentar a Savitar, pero las constantes apariciones de Savitar atormentan a Wally, con todo lo que está en juego, el futuro y los acontecimientos hasta este momento de alguna manera están afectando la integridad del equipo, dejando salir verdades que afecatrán sus relaciones unos con otros, y más con Savitar listo para atacar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De preferencia tengan mucho tiempo para leerlo, es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora

**Engaños**

 

Kara parpadea un par de veces, sacude la cabeza y se termina su café, y después de un momento parece recuperar la voz

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Irnos?, Barry, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar en eso?, no te niego que lo he pensado también, pero no podemos dejarlos, no así, les prometimos irnos al vencer a Savitar, ahora vámonos, hay que descansar

Kara toma la taza de Barry terminándosela de un trago y sale de Jitters, esperando a Barry en la puerta

Barry: Lo intente

Se levanta tomando su chamarra de la silla y sale yéndose con Kara

* * *

Savitar está parado en la calle, alza los brazos en 90°, saca sus cuchillas y mueve los brazos hacia adelante usando su velocidad llenando el lugar de luz

* * *

Barry se despierta agitado y se ve en la habitación en la casa de Joe, trata de levantarse, pero una mano se pone en su cara deteniéndolo y volviéndolo a acostar, se le quita la mano y niega con 1 dedo, la mano baja a su pecho sacándole una risa ahogada

Barry (susurrando): ¿Tanto te cuesta dormir?

Kara (nerviosa): Un poco, ya que sé, lo que te despertó

Barry (nervioso): Kara…

Kara: Ya se lo que vas a decir, nos lo dices a Iris y a mi todo el tiempo, pero debes dejar de pensar en eso

Barry (decaído): No es tan fácil

Kara (sonriendo): Tengo una idea

Kara se acerca a Barry y comienza a besarlo mientras le pasa su mano derecha por el cuello, Barry pone sus manos en la cintura de Kara mientras gira quedando arriba de ella, pero se detienen al oír a alguien moverse, voltean y ven a Felicity moverse mientras duerme, Barry se mueve quedando a la derecha de Kara mientras la observan, que vuelve a dormir como si nada

Kara (asustada): Eso estuvo cerca

Barry (tímido): Bastante

Kara se voltea y vuelve a besar a Barry, moviéndose, quedando ella arriba de él, Kara comienza a pasar su mano por el pecho de Barry, mientras él frota sus manos por su espalda baja, cuando oyen a alguien moverse, y ven a Felicity dar un golpe a la almohada y volver a dormir

Kara: No sabía que era de sueño ligero

Barry: Ni yo, y con la prueba de Wally de mañana, mejor no despertarla, o a los demás

Kara: Lo sé, dejémoslos descansar

Kara comienza a bajarse de Barry, cuando la agarra de la cintura y usa su velocidad para sacarlos de ahí, cuando Kara se orienta, ve que están en el cuarto de la instalación usada contra los Dominadores, con un colchón, unas mantas y unas cuantas cajas

Barry: Vengo cuando quiero pensar y estar solo

Kara (sarcástica): Y se ve lindo

Barry le sonríe antes de correr por la habitación dejándolo alumbrado por velas sobre todas las cajas

Kara: Mejor, ¿Y lo de mañana?

Barry: Tenemos súper velocidad, podremos estar ahí en un santiamén, y aquí no molestamos a nadie

Kara sonríe y lo toma del cuello para besarlo mientras se recuestan en el colchón, conforme se besan en la boca y cuello, y pasar una que otra vez sus manos en pecho y piernas comienzan a desnudarse

* * *

Por las calles de Ciudad Central se han sentido varias corrientes de aire, en una calle se distinguen 3 destellos de luz, y un borrón azul; Barry y Wally parecen competir entre ellos, hasta que son alcanzados por Kara y Jesse; Barry, Kara y Jesse doblan a la derecha, mientras Wally sigue recto, ambas rutas con un solo destino, los laboratorios S.T.A.R.; Kara y Jesse se ponen en lo alto de una escalera mientras Barry activa los mismos sensores usados en su carrera por Ciudad Central

Barry: Bien, nuestra marca esta listo, espero que sea bueno con el lugar lo más parecido

Kara: Yo siento que es más grande por el diseño de la maqueta, ¿Por cuánto?

Cisco (nervioso): ¿Un 20%?

Jesse (sorprendida): ¿20%?, ¿Por qué tanto?

Julian: Simple, si puede apartar a Allen de ustedes en los 0.21 segundos requeridos

Kara: Le será garantizado hacerlo contra Savitar esa noche

Wally llega y va hacia ellos, pero Cisco lo detiene

Cisco: Alto, al tocarlo empieza la cuenta, Barry está parado, algo agitado, debes estarlo igual; Kara, Jesse, en el futuro Savitar las pone de rodillas

Jesse: ¿Y cuándo planeaban decirnos eso?

Barry (nervioso): Saben, ¿Podemos omitir eso?

Kara (sarcástica): ¿Qué?, ¿Temes no tener buena vista?

Barry (sarcástico): Ah, no lo sé, déjame pensar

Cisco (incomodo): Oigan, solo háganlo

Barry (riendo): ¿Cuántos incómodos?

Cisco: No lo sé

Oliver: Trata de ver a Jesse de la cintura para arriba y no poner celoso a Wally

Kara: ¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?

Kara se pone de rodillas a la derecha de Barry, como en el futuro lo está de Savitar, señala a su derecha

Barry: Vamos Jesse, sabes que no te lastimaría

Jesse se mueve a donde Kara le dijo, pero duda el ponerse de rodillas

Barry (confundido): Jesse, ¿Estás bien con esto?

Jesse (nerviosa): Si, si, muy bien

Jesse se pone de rodillas lento, Barry se alinea y mueve los brazos hacia arriba como se lo recuerda a Savitar, Wally corre hacia ellos cuando Barry comienza a mover los brazos hacia ellas; Wally sube las escaleras, toma de los hombros a las chicas jalándolas hacia él, y patea a Barry en el estomago con ambas piernas alejándolo de ellas, activando el segundo sensor

Barry: Tiempo chicos

HR toma la tableta para ver el tiempo, la gira para que los presentes lo vean

HR: 0.21 segundos

Caitlyn: Y nada en los sensores instalados en los guantes para la prueba

Oliver: No pudo tocarlas

Barry (sonriendo): 0.21 segundos y me detuviste

Wally (emocionado): ¿Significa lo que creó?

Barry (orgulloso): Si, tienes la velocidad necesaria para salvar a Iris y a Kara de Savitar, y puede con esa patada que hasta para detenerlo tu solo

Wally (sorprendido): ¿En serio?

Barry: Así es, ahora eres el hombre más rápido de la Tierra

Wally emocionado salta abrazando a Barry, al soltarlo se calma y se quita la máscara

Jesse: Bien, estas listo para patearle el trasero

Wally: Voy a dejarte algo de diversión

Jesse niega soltando una risa acercándose a Wally y lo besa

Kara: Vaya, eres un gran maestro

Barry se acerca a ella abrazándola por la cintura, ella con ese movimiento pone sus manos en su pecho sonriéndole

Barry (sonriendo coquetamente): Aún puedo enseñarte algunas cosas

Kara (susurrando): No después de anoche

Se besan apasionadamente, poniendo la mano izquierda en la nuca del otro, se detienen con una respiración agitada al oír raspar una garganta

Wally: No se devoren por favor

Jesse suelta una carcajada mientras Barry y Kara se separan sonrojándose, Wally voltea hacia Jesse, quien se encorvo por la risa, al ver el edificio tras ella, ve a Savitar parado en el techo, asustándolo, Jesse al poner una mano en su hombro para reponerse, ve que ya no esta en el techo, alarmándose, sacude la cabeza lentamente haciendo que los demás no vean su miedo

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Felicity trabaja frenéticamente en la computadora hasta sentir una ráfaga de aire, al frente de ella y los demás en el cortex, llegan Barry, Kara, Wally y Jesse felices de los resultados

Barry: Esta hecho chicos

Joe: Bastante, bien hecho

Joe abraza a Barry y Wally, Barry por encima del hombro de Joe ve a Oliver dándole un pulgar en alto, al soltarlos Felicity llama su atención

Felicity: Bien, les tengo otra buena, estuve pensando, use el algoritmo que use para encontrar a Clive Yorkin, Si corría bien con las variantes de la materia oscura, podría llegar a los metas restantes de Savitar, en este par de días

Kara (sin importancia): Explica tus constantes movimientos anoche

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Te desperté?, tu súper oído puede ser malo a veces, perdón

HR (risueño): Oh, yo creó que estuvo despierta por algo más, incomodo, intimo, y apasionado

Todos lo voltean a ver confundidos, causando gran sorpresa en él

HR (indignado): Vamos, no pude ser el único en oír su conversación; (sonriendo): Y más ese susurro al final, debió ser intenso

Barry y Kara se empiezan a poner nerviosos e incomodos, Wally se acerca a HR al verlo que parece una seña, al verle las manos se cubre la boca por la sorpresa de lo que hace, y más al girar hacia Barry y Kara, y ver sus caras rojas de vergüenza, los demás al ver a los 4 parecen sorprenderse, captando de lo que habla

Felicity (emocionada): No, ustedes 2, ya

Barry y Kara solo se rascan la nuca sin saber qué hacer, pero Felicity si

Felicity (sonriendo): Debes contarlo todo

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Cómo que todo?

Felicity toma de la mano a Kara, Caitlyn y a Jesse, llevándoselas a la habitación continua y cierra la puerta para que nadie más entre, Barry voltea a ver a los demás super incomodo, ve que Joe le hace señas llamando su atención, ambos salen del cortex para hablar en el pasillo junto al ascensor

Joe (confundido): ¿Lo hicieron en casa?, ¿Con todos ahí?

Barry (incomodo): No, Kara, ya lo dijo, Felicity, por poco se despierta, corrí con ella la instalación en las afueras, la habitación con velas, y la luz apagada, en un colchón

Joe: Ah, lindo, por como los vi en la mañana, y esta noticia, creí que lo hicieron en el sillón, ya sabes, todo el piso para ustedes, la chimenea dando luz acogedora y calor palpable, no es fácil, cuando lo hice se tuvo que mover la mesa primero por si con los pies se daban contra ella a la hora de…

Barry (asqueado): Oh, Joe, no pienso tener esta conversación

Joe: Por como está su relación, yo creo que sí

Wally llega con su velocidad quedando detrás de Barry

Wally: Te buscaba, el algoritmo de Felicity funciono, un meta de Savitar está cerca de un banco privado, pero parece que ellas no escucharon

Barry: ¿Oliver?

Wally: Ya contacto a las leyendas, Thea estaba llegando así que se fue con ella

Barry: Adelántate, voy por Kara y Jesse, te vemos ahí; (serio): ¡Y no pienso tenerla!

Barry y Wally se alejan de Joe; Wally toma su traje y se va, Barry toma el suyo y vibra para comentarles lo que le dijo Wally, sale para seguirlo, seguido por Kara y Jesse momentos después

* * *

Oliver y Thea están en el techo frente al edificio, ven a una persona acercarse a la puerta, al tocarla, todo su cuerpo se hace de ese material y arranca la puerta

Thea: Nada mal

Oliver: Andando Speedy

Ambos bajan del techo acercándose sutilmente al meta para dispararle una flecha bengala llamando su atención

* * *

Barry y Wally van corriendo al banco, se separan para bloquear las 2 rutas de escape, pero Wally se detiene cuando ve a Savitar, se voltea a donde lo vio, pero no estaba, al girarse para seguir ve a Savitar tapándole el camino

Savitar: Hola Wallace

* * *

Oliver y Thea salen del banco por la ventana, el meta al salir por la puerta es recibido por la visión de calor de Kara, Jesse usa su velocidad para apartar a Oliver y Thea

Jesse: ¿Por qué no esperaron?

Thea: Súper velocidad y no llegan, tu dime

El meta llega a un auto y se hace de ese metal, toma el auto por el capo y se lo lanza a Kara, lo golpea con el puño y cae el auto, pero el meta se fue, usa su oído y lo oye irse por la derecha, pero Sara y Ray aterrizan frente a él, Kendra y Cárter a sus lados, Kara, Jesse, Oliver y Thea llegan quedando detrás de él

* * *

Wally (confundido): ¿Savitar?, ¿Cómo?

Savitar: Soy el dios de la velocidad, no hay imposibles para mí, no hay barreras

Wally (molesto); Pues yo te daré una

Wally se lanza hacia él, pero solo cae al piso

Savitar: Tú no eres una barrera para mí, pero yo si lo soy para ti

Wally se levanta y ve a Savitar darle un derechazo tirándolo al suelo, para después patearlo

Savitar: Que desperdicio de poder

Wally se levanta y lanza golpes a súper velocidad, pero Savitar bloquea todos y remata más rápido lanzándolo de espaldas al piso

Savitar: Deshonras el nombre del más rápido

Wally levanta la cabeza, pero queda confundido al no ver a Savitar, sino a Flash

* * *

El meta se agacho tocando el concreto, al ser de eso corre hacia Sara y Ray, Kara se interpone con un golpe a golpe, el puño de concreto explota, dejando su mano normal, toma a Kara con la otra lanzándola a Kendra, Cárter lo golpea con su masa, la toma con su mano normal haciéndose del metal, golpea a Cárter arrojándolo hasta el edificio tras él, Thea dispara una flecha atando su mano al suelo, pero la rompe fácil, se para solo para ser sujetado por Kara del brazo derecho y Jesse por el izquierdo, Oliver y Ray le disparan, pero le explosión apenas lo sacuden, Barry llega corriendo golpeándolo, lanzándolo a Sara, quien lo lanza a su izquierda con su bo volviendo a la normalidad, quedando aturdido; por la fuerza, Sara cae de espaldas, y Kara se agarra su oído izquierdo

Kara: ¡Au!

Barry: El golpe sónico, perdón por eso

Kara: Voy a tener que aprender eso

Barry: Te dije que tenías cosas que enseñarte, nunca dije que solo en la relación; ¿Y Mick?

Sara (sorprendida): ¿Tienes un plan que lo incluye?

Barry: Y es vital, Kara no puede con todo

Kara: Calor, ¿Frío o Fuerza?

Barry: Frío, vi sus poderes, que absorba metal

Sara: Fácil, Mick, Nate, bajen

Thea le dispara distrayéndolo, por la espalda le llegan, Amaya, Mick y Nate pateándolo, Nate se hace de acero y combate con Amaya, cuando se agarra del brazo de Nate, se torna del mismo tipo de metal, aprovecha su sorpresa y lo lanza con a Amaya, siendo atrapados por Kendra y Cárter

Sara: ¿Cómo entra esto en tu plan?

Barry: Fácil, Mick, dispárale de cerca, con todo; Oliver, Thea, denle con todas sus flechas explosivas; Jesse, apártalos cuando te lo diga; Kara, usa tu aliento helado al alejarlos, lo combinaremos con mis tornados

Mick (emocionado): ¿Qué lo rostice?

Barry: No creó que puedas, pero sí; Ray, distráelo para que pueda acercarse

Ray: Enterado

Ray se eleva y comienza a disparar cegándolo, Mick se acerca mientras le dispara rodeándolo de una llamarada, Oliver y Thea le disparan sus flechas explosivas con las de bengalas, ven que la mano se está poniendo naranja, Barry apunta con 2 dedos a Mick, Jesse corre apartando a los 3, Barry y Kara se acercan para combinar su aliento helado y los tornados, el meta se resiste en la nube helada que lo rodea, Kara se detiene confundida al no oírlo moverse, provocando que Barry también se detenga

Kara (asustada): ¿Él no está…?

Barry: No, lo endurecimos al calentar el metal y enfriarlo tan bruscamente; golpéalo con toda tu fuerza; Jesse, sígueme, usaremos el golpe sónico, toda esa fuerza en una misma zona bastara para regresarlo a la normalidad

Ray: Denle en la espalda, la tiene encorvada, nos da un buen punto de ataque

Barry y Jesse corren alejándose, Kara se eleva y junta sus manos, los demás se apartan al ver la electricidad llegar, Kara desciende rápido dándole los 3 en la espalda, el metal se quiebra dejando al meta en estado normal e inconsciente

Barry: Uh, nada mal

Oliver: ¿Y Wally?

Barry (confundido): Creí que ya estaba aquí, nos separamos para cubrir las salidas, a él le toco aquí

Oliver: Felicity: ¿Dónde está?

* * *

Wally lo observa confundido, y con algo de preocupación al ver el traje maltratado, el símbolo esta quemado de una parte, junto a varias zonas del traje, la máscara no tiene los rayos a la altura de las orejas

Wally (confundido): ¿Barry?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está?

Wally se levanta y se le acerca, pero recibe un derechazo de velocidad, lo voltea a ver confundido, solo para recibir más golpes en cuerpo y cara, bloquea algunos sorprendido por sus acciones

Barry: Ser el más rápido hace que tengas que adelantarte, si no puedes, mejor déjalo

Wally gira hacia la izquierda dándole a Barry en la cara, Wally se agacha por el movimiento, pero al incorporarse recibe un UPPERCUT, al mirar hacia él, ve que esta Savitar

Savitar: Cómo dije, desperdicio de poder

Savitar se aleja de Wally alarmándolo y cegándolo, es tocado por el hombro, girándose, soltándole un golpe a Barry tirándolo, recibiendo una flecha en el hombro por Oliver, quien es aventado contra la pared por Kara, y ayuda a Barry a incorporarse, Thea a Oliver, y Jesse va con Wally sacándole la flecha

Oliver (molesto): ¿Era eso necesario?

Kara (sonriendo): No, pero lo disfrute

Wally (preocupado): ¿Dónde está?

Barry (confundido): ¿Quién?

Wally (asustado): Savitar

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Bahía médica

Caitlyn revisa los ojos de Wally, levanta la cabeza y ve a Barry mirándolos, a Oliver, Sara y Jesse en la puerta, y queda confundida al ver a Kara usar un cotonete en su oído izquierdo

Kara (indiferente): Barry uso el golpe sónico a quemarropa

Barry (tímido): Otra vez, perdón

Caitlyn se acerca con un instrumento para poder ver el interior de su oído, poniéndola incomoda

Barry (riendo): No debiste mencionarlo

Kara (riendo): Si, no debí

Caitlyn se aparta dándole un pulgar en alto, Barry y Kara le dan un asentimiento con la cabeza para sentarse a la derecha de Wally; Oliver, Sara y Caitlyn se sientan frente a él en sillas del cortex; Jesse se sienta a la izquierda de Wally, tomando su mano parar tranquilizarlo

Sara (seria): Dijiste que viste a Savitar, ¿A qué te referías?

Wally: Lo vi, a Savitar, me intercepto de camino al banco, creí que eran los nervios, hasta que me golpeo

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿Qué?

Kara (confundida): ¿Cómo que peleaste con él?

Barry (serio): Wally, Savitar no estaba ahí

Wally: Es la verdad Barry; (nervioso): Está es la primera vez que es física

Barry, Kara y Caitlyn: ¿Primera?

Oliver: ¿Desde cuándo lo has visto?

Wally: La noche que vencimos a Grood

Kara (frustrada): ¿Desde Grood?, Wally, eso fue hace 1 semana

Wally: Lo sé, no dije nada por que creí que estaba en mi cabeza

Barry (molesto): Y lo está, Wally, es lo mismo que le paso a Cisco en navidad con su hermano, Savitar juega con tu mente, podría usarla para vernos justo ahora

Oliver: Estoy con Barry, uso a Cisco y Julian como puertas a nosotros, ahora lo hace contigo, además, eres de sus metas, eso le facilita las cosas

Jesse (molesta): Oigan, no lo traten así, no sabíamos que podía hacer eso

Sara: En eso tienes razón, pero los metas mencionaban que alguien los ayudo o les ordeno, tal vez Savitar puede hacer eso los metas de Flashpoint, pero tenemos que saber el como

Barry: Bien, Caitlyn, trata de averiguarlo, examina su mente, Sara, ¿Pueden hacerlo en la Waderider?

Sara: No hay problema

Jesse: Me quedo con Wally

Barry: Jesse…

Kara: Dejala, manténganse alerta

Oliver: Llamaré a Felicity, que haga lo que pueda para encontrar al último meta

Todos salen de la bahía médica, excepto Barry y Kara, ya que ella lo detiene

Kara: Se puede decir que lo mandaste otra vez a la banca

Barry: Wally sabe que no puede ocultarnos algo de Savitar, nos intenta atacar cuando menos lo esperemos, lo peligroso que es

Kara: El miedo lo venció, no supo como reaccionar al estar viéndolo, no seas duro con él, Savitar nos está haciendo esto, reacciono igual que tu cuando viste el futuro

Barry: No me lo recuerdes, siempre me pongo mal cuando pasa por mi cabeza

Kara: Lo venceremos, entre todos

Barry: Primero descubramos donde esta

Kara asiente dirigiéndose a la salida, seguida de cerca por Barry, deteniéndose en la puerta de repente

Kara: Será mejor que no estemos solos, hasta que se les baje la euforia por lo de anoche

Barry: Te tomo la palabra

* * *

Cortex

Cisco, Caitlyn, Oliver y Sara entran tensos, Julian se les une al volver de la comisaría, Barry y Kara se les unen unos momentos después

Cisco: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Barry: Averiguar como se comunica con los metas

Julian (curioso): ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Barry voltea a verlo, le tomo un momento, pero entiende lo que quiere

Julian (serio): No Allen

Barry: Tenemos que hablar con él

Caitlyn: Arrojamos la piedra filosofal a la fuerza de la velocidad, no podemos hacerlo sin ella

Cisco: En realidad, tenemos la frecuencia de cuando lo hicimos en navidad, no la necesitamos

Julian sale molesto seguido por Caitlyn; Sara se acerca a Barry por la conversación, notando que algo pasa por su mente

Sara: ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

Barry: Que podremos hacerlo conmigo

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?

Barry: Cisco lo dijo, es una frecuencia, tengo que vibrar para asimilarla

Oliver: Barry, no sabemos si es seguro, y si funciona, al tomar Savitar el control dejaras de vibrar

Barry: Debo intentarlo, sin Julian no tenemos otra opción

Sara (curiosa): Gideon, si funciona, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos antes de que se corte si Oliver tiene razón?

Gideon: No puedo darle un resultado sólido, pero envase a los estudios de la fácil asimilación del Sr. Allen, 1 minuto es lo más interpretado

Sara: Será suficiente

Kara: No me agrada este plan, pero crees poder lograrlo, ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerte?, hagámoslo

Barry (sonriendo): Andando

* * *

Bahía médica

Julian entra molesto y tenso la idea de Barry, Caitlyn entra queriendo calmarlo

Caitlyn (sarcástica): Vaya que te prendes rápido

Julian (molesto): Trata de lidiar con alguien que quiere usarte de antena a su enemigo

Caitlyn: No tienes que ponerte así, intente usar el sentido del humor de Barry, quien sabe por que

Julian (confundido): ¿Hace eso con frecuencia?

Caitlyn (tímida): Más de lo que imaginas

Julian: ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esa idea?

Caitlyn: Savitar nos está amenazando, y solo queda un meta por ahí, tenemos que distraer a Savitar, alejarlo de Wally, ya oíste a Barry, Wally es más rápido que él

Julian: Él tiene más experiencia, y no temor a una voz en tu cabeza

Caitlyn: Pero yo sí, tengo miedo de que Killer Frost me venza, y me haga, herirlos otra vez, pero solo te queda ser valiente y darle la cara

Julian se inclina besando a Caitlyn, un beso corto, como de 3 segundos para apartarse y verla incomodo, Caitlyn al mirarlo solo puede darle una sonrisa nerviosa

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Cisco esta haciendo ajustes a la máquina; Curtis revisa las conexiones de la frecuencia de la máquina fluya las de la piedra para hacer la conexión con Savitar; Barry está sentado en la silla junto a la máquina nervioso; Kara, Oliver, Iris, Joe HR, Sara y Nate están tensos por el plan

Nate (incomodo): Explícamelo, otra vez

Barry: Recibo los impulsos de la máquina, vibro para igualarlas, puedo hacer que hablen con Savitar, le sacan lo que pueden

Kara (nerviosa): No es, muy peligroso

Barry: No tenemos de otra, hazlo Cisco

*****: Según yo, ese es mi lugar

Se voltean y ven a Julian y Caitlyn, ayuda a Barry a levantarse y él se sienta

Julian (nervioso): Ok, solo debo dejar que Savitar entre otra vez en mi cabeza

Cisco: Recuerda, ten la mente en blanco

Julian solo asiente, antes de que la máquina sea activada, cierra los ojos y los abre bruscamente

Savitar: ¿Extrañaron hablar con un dios?

Oliver: Ahórratelo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

Savitar: No ustedes, él, eres lo peor, un monstruo, dices querer salvar a las personas, pero eres una mala persona, eres el malo de mi historia, encerrándome aquí, atormentado por lo que me hiciste, haciendo que pierda la cabeza, mi voluntad, fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo

Cisco: Cuando pienso en cuerdo, no pienso en Savitar

Savitar: ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre pensar?, Reverb te dijo que podías ser como yo, un dios, y que preferiste, ser su técnico, todo lo que te hizo, tuviste al fin la vista, para ver quien es en verdad, pero dejaste que el miedo de su muerte te hiciera olvidarlo todo, pero yo no, me lo arrebataste todo, me hiciste esto, en lo que soy

Barry (serio): ¿Qué dices?, ¿Yo te hice velocista?, ¿O por lo que te quité?

Savitar: Me hice solo, tu solo fuiste otro escalón, el más complicado, confiaba en ti, y me dejaste a mi suerte; pronto seré libre, y podré hacerte pagar

Curtis: Suerte, mejor has cuentas de los acontecimientos

Sara: Sin tu preciada piedra, no tienes nada

Savitar: ¿Seguros?, el método de mi salida, es el mismo de tu causara, lo mismo que me hiciste, llenarme de tanto dolor

Iris: Puedes cambiarlo

Savitar: ¿Y que él salga sin consecuencias?, ¿Sin temer lo que puede hacer un dios?

HR: Nadie te teme

Savitar: Tú lo haces, y sobrevives, el cobarde, que irónico

Joe: Olvidas algo, estas encerrado, fallaste

Savitar: No por mucho; tú me llenaste de dolor, ahora yo haré lo mismo contigo

Kara: No te dejaremos hacerlo

Savitar: Eso lo veremos, Kara

Barry desconecta el casco despertando a Julian, sacudiéndose

Julian (confundido): ¿Fue una buena charla?

HR: No, para nada

* * *

Cortex

Felicity trabaja en la localización del meta faltante, Julian se le une al poco tiempo junto con Caitlyn

Felicity: Que dice sobre Wally, Doc.

Caitlyn: No hay nada inusual, y eso ya me preocupo

Felicity: ¿Y dónde está?

Caitlyn: En su casa, con Jesse

Felicity: Ok, ya tiene nana

Julian: Se lo que es tener a Savitar en la cabeza, créeme, la necesitara

Una señal se oye en la computadora, dando paso a Barry y Kara

Felicity (sarcástica): Bendito súper oído

Caitlyn: Una señal de Savitar

Julian: Parece ser su culto

Barry: Avísenle a Oliver, que vaya con Thea y Sara, modo sutil, andando Kara

Kara (nerviosa): Sutil, claro

Barry (confundido): ¿Debo tomarlo como mala señal?

Kara (tímida): Un poco, sí

Barry: Solo no llames la atención, quédate cerca

Ambos salen rápido guiados por Caitlyn, mientras Felicity contacta a los demás

* * *

En un campo, Barry y Kara se acercan cautelosamente, aunque Barry tiene una risa ahogada por como Kara se mueve. Encorvada y extiende un poco la capa con las manos

Kara (susurrando molesta): No te burles

Barry (tímido): Perdón, pero das risa y ternura

Se acercan a un arbusto para ver calmados lo que ocurre, logran ver a un grupo como de 7 personas frente a lo que parece una estatua de Savitar hecha de madera, uno de las personas se acerca a la estatua y saca una caja extraña, pero familiar para ellos, la caja de la piedra filosofal

Kara (sorprendida): Barry, ¿Eso es?

Barry (sorprendido): Imposible

Ven que comienza a abrirla mientras los demás se ponen de rodillas

Kara (seria): ¿A patear traseros?

Barry: (serio): Andando

Los 2 usan su velocidad para quitarle la caja, ponerlos a todos con la espalda pegada a la estatua, Kara usa su aliento helado congelándolos junto a la estatua de la mitad del pecho para abajo

Barry (sorprendido): Supergirl

Kara se voltea hacia Barry, ve que tiene la caja, pero está vacía

Líder del culto: Es una pena

Barry (molesto): ¿Dónde está?

Líder del culto: Jamás la tuvimos, Savitar solo dejo que Alquimia la tocará; tú debes ser Kara Zor-El

Ambos lo miran sorprendidos, cuando suelta una leve risa, Barry lo golpea en la cara

Líder del culto: Que furia, pero no cambia nada, debiste aceptar su propuesta de irse esa noche niña, pero veo que obtuviste, algo de placer en su lugar

Kara es quien lo golpea esta vez, noqueándolo, al ver llegar a Oliver, Thea y Sara, usa su velocidad y noquea al resto

Thea (sorprendida): Wow, gran trabajo

Sara: ¿Cuál es el meta?

Kara: Ninguno, no estaba aquí

Barry (serio): Pero esto si

Les tiende la caja, dejándolos desconcertados, Oliver la toma y la examina

Oliver (confundido): ¿Cómo es posible?

Barry: Es lo que tenemos que averiguar

* * *

Cortex

Cisco, Felicity, Curtis y el Prof. Stein están examinando la caja, Barry, Kara, Caitlyn, Julian y Jax están esperando respuestas

Cisco (nervioso): Bueno, todas las pruebas resultaron nulas

Caitlyn: Igual que la última vez

Barry: No puede ser la misma

Iris: Dijiste que la caja te lanzo al futuro al tirarla a la fuerza de la velocidad, tal vez le paso lo mismo

Kara: Pero si es verdad, la piedra tiene que estar en alguna parte

Prof. Stein: Pues tenemos que hallarla

Felicity: Los seguidores de Savitar están en Prisión, Oliver, Thea y Sara los llevaron a Iron Heights, sin ellos, ¿Quién además de nosotros la buscaría?

Curits: Savitar, la conoce muy bien

Julian: Podría usar a su meta faltante para llegar a ella

Barry: Oliver cree que puede comunicarse con sus metas como lo hizo con Wally,  así que habrá que apurarnos

Cisco: Le haré pruebas gravimétricas

Prof. Stein: Voy con usted

Julia: Hay que encontrar al meta o la piedra, la investigue por años, créanme, no hay otra como ella

Barry: Entonces no dejemos que Savitar la consiga

* * *

Cámara de velocidad

La pista emite la luz de los velocistas cuando corren, HR está afuera con una Tablet

HR (gritando): Vamos Wallace, más rápido, Jesse, presiónalo; y, tiempo

Wally y Jesse salen y se detienen junto a HR, tomando unas toallas para secarse el sudor

Wally: ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué opinas?

HR: Bien, ahora vuelvan

Wally (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo en la mañana soy el hombre más rápido y ahora estoy lento?

HR: No lo sé, yo creo que es por como estas, es tu miedo

Wally (confundido): ¿Mi miedo?

Jesse: Puede ser; cuando corríamos en la mañana no pensabas en Savitar, pensabas en tu velocidad, en la emoción, ahora esta Savitar en tu cabeza, y te aterras, no te permite concentrarte

Wally se sienta en la escalera de las consolas, Jesse se sienta a su izquierda y pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros, HR se sienta a su derecha

HR: Cuéntanos, que te atemoriza

Wally: Es este plan, la misión, pone en mis manos las vidas de Iris y Kara

Jesse: Oye, podrás vencerlo, Barry, HR, yo, todos sabemos que podrás

Wally: Si supiera que es lo que paso, podría prepararme mejor

HR: Si, viendo eso podríamos entrenar mejor

Los 3 de repente se miran todos, pareciendo tener la misma loca idea

Jesse: ¿Tienen el mismo plan?

Wally: Sí

HR: Vamos

Los 3 se levantan y salen rápido de la cámara

* * *

Cisco: No, es una terrible idea

Cisco se aparta de ellos entrando a la cámara de salto interdimensional, Wally, Jesse y HR entran volviendo a acercarse a él

Jesse: Cisco, sabes que es de vida o muerte

Wally: Si puedo ver lo que paso podré prepararme, saber cómo poder salvar a Kara y mi hermana

Cisco (serio): Eso es algo que no se olvida

Wally: Debo hacerlo

Jesse: Yo igual voy, será duro, pero entre mejor sepamos eso, más fácil nos será derrotarlo

Cisco (molesto): Ok, quieren hacerlo, está bien

Wally y Jesse se sientan con los cascos que usaron para ver el futuro, Cisco se pone uno quedando parado frente a ellos

Cisco: Ok, HR, solo debes encenderlo

HR: Estaba aquí la otra vez, se cómo se hace, solo giro esto

HR gira la manija, pero no pasa nada, Cisco lo mira molesto

HR (nervioso): Era la otra

Cisco (serio): Si, la otra

HR vuelve a mirar la consola y gira la manija correcta, sienten una descarga y se desorientan, al reponerse se ubican en la visión del futuro

Cisco (gritando): Para la próxima hazlo más suave HR

HR (gritando): Esta bien, más suave

Barry [F]: ¡No!

Los 3 se voltean hacia el grito, se acercan al árbol en el cual se ve al Barry de navidad ver la escena, ven a Savitar usar su velocidad para poner a Iris y a Kara de rodillas

Cisco: Hasta aquí llego yo, si me acerco más puedo sacarnos por error, y no quiero verlo otra vez

Jesse: Ok, vamos Wally

Los 2 se acercan hasta quedar junto a Savitar, Iris y Kara, y ver mejor lo que ocurre

Kara [F] (asustada): Barry, no te rindas, acabalo, y continua, no te preocupes, ok

Iris [F] (llorando): No caigas, ¿Sí?

Barry [F]: Van a estar bien, las 2, Savitar, ellas no tienen que ver con esto, es entre tú y yo, te lo suplicó, déjalas

Jesse (asustada): Esto es horrible

Savitar [F]: Kara era de campo, y Iris es alguien importante para ti, ahora repasemos, Queen vivió su infierno, tú me mandaste al mío, ahora es tu turno, ¡Elige Barry!

Barry [F]: ¡No!

Ven a Savitar levantar los brazos en forma de L, el Barry del futuro comienza a correr a ellos, las cuchillas salen y las dirige a ellas, lo ven saltar al llegar al tercer escalón y ver a HR disparando a Savitar, pero algo ocurrió, sorprendiendo a Cisco, la visión no se cortó; ven a Barry tomar a Kara por el hombro izquierdo haciéndola girar, cayendo juntos esquivando la cuchilla, pero a Iris la suya la atraviesa por el pecho, Barry se levanta y corre hacia Savitar, pero lo golpea lanzándolo fuera del círculo de donde estaban, Kara lo golpea, pero detiene su golpe fácilmente, la sujeta de la cabeza y usa su cuchilla para romper el collar, para después lanzarla a Barry aprovechando su confusión y salir corriendo, Barry y Kara se levantan y van al cuerpo de Iris

Barry [F] (triste): Iris, no te rindas

Kara mueve su cabeza dejando su oído izquierdo sobre el cuerpo de Iris, voltea a ver a Barry y negar con la cabeza

La visión se corta, Wally se quita el casco y se levanta rápido, Jesse y Cisco se quitan los cascos y se acercan a Wally

Cisco (preocupado): Oye, Wally

Wally sale usando su velocidad dejándolos angustiados, Jesse los agarra por la espalda y lo sigue

* * *

Cortex

Barry e Iris hablan sentados en la consola, Caitlyn y Julian tratan aspectos médicos, todos son sorprendidos por la llegada de Wally

Wally (enojado): Eres un maldito mentiroso

Barry (confundido): Wally, ¿De qué hablas?

Wally: Me criticaste por mentirles con respecto a Savitar, pero que hay de lo que tú nos ocultas

Caitlyn, Iris y Julian se voltean a Barry, quien sigue confundido y alza los hombros

Wally (serio): Cisco me vibro al futuro, vi lo que paso, para empezar, dijiste decirnos todo, pero no me dijiste que no trataste de derribarlo, saltaste para salvarla

Barry: Si, me vi brincar en el tercer escalón, pero hasta ahí llegué

Wally estaba listo para volver a hablar, pero es interrumpido por la llegada de Jesse, Cisco y HR

Jesse: Tus gritos nos guiaron

Cisco: Es lo que íbamos a decirte, hasta ver saltar a Barry llegamos, lo demás nunca lo vimos

Wally: ¿Cómo creerte?, cuando me criticas a una semana de mandarme a salvarlas

Caitlyn y Julian (sorprendidos): ¿Una semana?

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿No se los dijiste?, debí hacerlo yo después de volver

Iris: Barry, ¿Cuándo ocurre?, ¿En qué noche?

Barry (nervioso): 3 de Marzo

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿3 de Marzo?, Barry, es el próximo viernes

Barry: Lo sé

Julian: ¿Dijiste lo demás?

Cisco: Si, llegamos al final

Jesse: ¿Segur que quieres tocar eso?

Wally: Salvas a Kara, lo vimos, al saltar, lo haces hacia ella, la sujetaste del hombro izquierdo y la haces girar esquivando la cuchilla, dejando que mate a Iris, pero no creó que te sorprenda

Barry: Sí, y a la vez no; cuando Jay me trajo del futuro en navidad, le conté eso, en la capsula del tiempo, hay un periódico digital, del 2024, era escrito por Iris West-Allen

Julian (confundido): ¿Iris West-Allen?

Barry: Si, Iris, como mi esposa, pero eso cambio, creí que dejaba el periódico, cuando lo vi, al quedarnos Kara, Oliver y yo cuando fueron a tratar de salvar al presidente, pero esa noche, cuando vi eso, lo supe, o se formó en mi teoría más sólida, pero sigo sin entender que fue de Kara, no hay rastros de ella en el futuro, pero solo tengo teorías

WallY: Ahora tienes hachos

Iris sale del cortex seguida por Barry, Caitlyn y Julian también salen un poco después

* * *

Barry alcanza a Iris en el pasillo, hace que gire para mirarlo, pero su cara muestra tristeza y aceptación, su cara cuando están él y Kara en la misma habitación

Barry (confundido): Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Iris: Si, pero ya me lo esperaba, el resultado, no dudes en pelear por ella cuando esto termine

Iris se comienza a alejar estirando los brazos para que Barry no se acerque

* * *

Bahía médica

Caitlyn entra nerviosa y Julian sorprendido

Julian: Eso estuvo feo, ¿Estás bien?

Caitlyn: No, esa información me puso la piel de gallina

Julian: Y a mí, aún no creó que eso puedo causar

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿De qué hablas?

Julian: Caitlyn, soy Alquimia, Savitar puede meterse en mi cabeza cuando quiera y hacer que lastime a alguno de ustedes

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Tú, no eres quien nos traiciona

Se acerca a unos gabinetes y saca una pequeña caja de la cual saca un pequeño fragmento de la piedra filosofal

Caitlyn: Yo soy la traidora

* * *

Cortex

Barry tiene el fragmento de la piedra en sus manos, la caja en un pedestal frente a él, Caitlyn está frente a él, tras la caja Cisco, Julian, Felicity, Curtis, el Prof. Stein y HR están detrás de Barry

Barry (confundido): No lo entiendo, ¿Desde cuándo la tienes?

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Desde Navidad, el fragmento estaba en la sala de mi casa

Prof. Stein: ¿Y por qué se la guardo en vez de contarnos?

Caitlyn: La estuve estudiando, creí que podría, quitarme estos poderes

Barry: ¿Funciono?

Caitlyn: No, no supe como funciona, no supe nada, en realidad

Felicity: Si sabes, lo peligroso que fue eso, pudiste ponernos a todos en un riesgo severo, si se sale de control, pudiste matarnos a todos

HR: Podemos decir, que su parte fea, Killer Frost, nublo su juicio, para hacerlo

Caitlyn (avergonzada): No, todo, fui yo

Barry se voltea hacia Julian estirándole la piedra, confundiéndolo

Barry: Tú podrías hacer que funcione, vale probar

Julian mira la piedra un momento, estira la mano para agarrarla, pero retira la mano

Julian: No, es muy peligroso

Barry asiente y guarda el fragmento en la caja cerrándola, para después sonreír

Barry: tenemos esto, significa, que donde sea que este Savitar, no podrá escapar, requiere de la piedra para eso

Curtis: Si eso es verdad, ¿Qué hacemos?

Barry: Encontrarlo, estado ahí, no tiene por donde huir, si podemos usar la caja, el fragmento y la frecuencia de enlace, en teoría, podríamos hallarlo

Porf. Stein: Podría servir, la frecuencia nos sirve como puente, solo hay que saber como ese puente puede activar la piedra

Julian: ¿Tienes un plan B?

Barry (nervioso): Sí, pero no te va a gustar

Julian (sorprendido):  No de nuevo

Barry: Te lo dije

Julian (molesto): Allen, no soy una ouija humana para que hables con tu némesis

Barry: Y por eso espero que el A, sirva

Julian sale del cortex seguido por Caitlyn, Barry se sienta y suelta un suspiro poniendo tenso el ambiente

Cisco (incomodo): Nos pondremos a trabajar, en esto

Felicity, Curtis y el Prof. Stein asienten, HR toma la caja y se va siguiendo a Cisco, los demás salen dejando solo a Barry, sin percatarse que Felicity no le quita la mirada

* * *

Julian llama al ascensor, Caitlyn lo alcanza cuando se abre la puerta

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Julian, espera

Julian (molesto): ¿Qué Caitlyn?, ¿Quieres que te los quite o te estudie?

Caitlyn: Julian, escúchame, sé que debí decírtelo, pero estaba asustada, y no sabía cómo decírtelo, a todos

Julian: ¿Y crees que yo no tengo miedo?; Savitar puede entrar en mi cabeza fácilmente, pero desde que lo supe vivo con ese miedo, pero no dejo que afecte la integridad con el equipo, pudiste convertir a todos en meta-humanos, o que solo haya en ti Killer Frost, no puedo seguir con esto, iré abajo, lo dejaré entrar, otra vez, y luego me iré a casa, creí que me invitaste como amiga, solamente querías a alguien para quitarte esos poderes

Julian presiona un botón cerrando las puertas, dejando a Caitlyn triste por su reacción

* * *

Picture News

Iris esta sentada en su escritorio deprimida, un vaso de plástico transparente con un contenido naranja espeso se puesto en su escritorio, voltea en la dirección que vino el vaso y ve a su padre

Joe: Siempre ayudo cuando eras niña

Iris: Con problemas más pequeños

Toma el vaso y comienza a tomar por el popote, mientras Joe toma una silla de un escritorio con la computadora apagada

Joe: Cisco, me hablo de lo que paso

Iris: Lo supuse, estoy bien, de verás

Joe: Tu depresión dice otra cosa, sabes que Barry es alguien que se maneja por sentimientos y emociones, pero realmente esta hasta escarbando para encontrar la forma de salvarte también

Iris: Lo sé, pero la visión, Barry, está claro a quien salvará, su instinto de héroe lo hará actuar así, pero en ese momento, tendrá que ser egoísta, o perderlo todo

Joe: Y él es alguien que, si ve una oportunidad, la toma, al menos busca expresarte, con él, conmigo, con Wally, sobre todo esto

Iris: No es con ustedes con quien debo expresarme

* * *

Casa West

Wally está en la sale guardando ropa en una mochila, Jesse entra y se acerca a él

Jesse (sarcástica): ¿Ya empezó el viaje de autodescubrimiento?

Wally: Casi, necesito, despejar mi mente, evitar un nuevo acceso de Savitar, estar preparado para el día D, y no importunar con esto a los demás

Jesse (sorprendida): ¿Importunar?, no, Wally, no lo haces, solo juega contigo

Wally: Si, y por lo que soy, Jesse, a ambos nos impacto el acelerador esa noche, que intentaron devolverle sus poderes a Barry, y eso hizo que tus poderes despertaran en una calle, yo tengo los míos por tocar la piedra filosofal, y esta meterme en un capullo, Oliver dijo que soy un meta-humano de Savitar, de Flashpoint, y es verdad Barry lo conoció estando allá,, si Savitar es del futuro, tiene algo planeado conmigo

Jesse: Eres más fuerte que eso, eres más fuerte y rápido de lo que alguna vez pensaste, no tienes limites

Wally: Los tengo, soy el responsable de salvarlas, a Kara y a mi hermana, o Barry salvara a Kara, pero no a Iris, ya lo vimos

Jesse: Se que es duro, pero no estás solo

*****: Tiene razón

Wally se voltea a la escalera, y ve a su madre sentada en ella, confundiéndolo y sorprendiéndolo

Francie: No estás solo, jamás Wally

Wally (llorando): Mamá

Wally se acerca a ella, dejando confundida a Jesse, ya que Wally parece hablarle a la nada, y abracarla

Wally: Te he extrañado tanto

Francie: Yo igual Wally, no sabes cuánto, y también lo orgullosa que estoy, del hombre en el que te has convertido

Wally: Gracias mamá

Jesse (asustada): Wally, no hay nadie

Francie: El hombre que es ahora mi hijo, es increíble, pero tienes que detenerte

Wally (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Detenerme?

Francie: Si, detente, no es tu pelea, no eres lo suficientemente rápido para lograrlo, solo vas a matarte

Jesse (gritando): ¡Wally

Wally se voltea a verla, se confunde al verla asustada, ve que lo esta mirando a él, gira la cabeza entendiendo su miedo

Wally: Otra vez estas en mi cabeza

Francie (sonriendo): Siempre has sido listo

Una luz surge alrededor de Wally, al desvanecerse tan rápido como llego, frente a él esta Savitar

Savitar: Pero no lo suficiente, no podrás detenerme

Wally Eso crees, sé que necesitas la piedra filosofal, pero la jamás la tendrás

Savitar: Por ahora, pronto seré libre, después de todo, ya tengo lo que requería, Flash cometerá un error con ella, y será su fin, así como él y tú inician el fin de los héroes

Wally (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?

Savitar: Ustedes 2 causaron un conflicto, impedí que lo terminarás, pero vaya que él y Oliver le dieron un final impresionante; pero basta de ustedes, al ser libre, todos ustedes, perecerán en mi mano, y es hora de hacérselos saber

Savitar se va en una luz blanca, eso deja a Wally en shock, al reponerse parece enfadarse, dirigiéndose a la puerta

Jesse: Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Wally: Savitar está a punto de escapar, si consigue el fragmento, que esta en los laboratorios S.T.A.R., no puedo dejar que pase

Jesse: Tenemos que avisarle a Barry, el sabrá que hacer

Wally: No hay tiempo, sé que debo hacer, esperame aquí

Jesse: Eso no, si no le diremos a Barry, iré contigo, y no hay forma de que me lo impidas

Wally: Es una locura, y lo sabes

Jesse: ¿Y por qué lo haces?

Wally: Buen punto

Wally se acerca a ella y la besa, se sorprende por eso, pero cierra los ojos y se lo corresponde, Wally reduce la velocidad del beso lentamente, se separa de Jesse y corre fuera de la casa, Jesse queda quieta por lo que paso, al reponerse, corre asustada tratando de alcanzar a Wally

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Cámara de salto interdimensional

Barry y Cisco revisan un mapa digital de Ciudad Central, Julian se sienta en la silla junto a ellos; Caitlyn, Felicity, Curtis, el Prof. Stein, Kendra, Cárter, Evelyn, Rory y Jax están listos para la sesión, en ese momento llegan Oliver, Thea y Sara

Oliver: ¿Lo harán de nuevo?

Prof. Stein: Intentamos usar la frecuencia para ubicarlo, pero nada

Curtis: La probaremos mientras hablamos con Savitar

Thea: ¿Enserio funcionara?

Cisco: Averigüémoslo

Encienden la máquina, Julian se desmaya, para darle paso a Savitar

Savitar: ¿Tan rápido necesitan ver a su Dios?

Barry: Ahórratelo, después de todo será la última vez que hagamos esto

Savitar: En eso estoy de acuerdo, ya no necesitare de Julian para hablarte cara a cara, en nuestros enfrentamientos bastara

Felicity: Sabemos de todo lo que has hecho, y lo que quieres, así que no podrás derrotarnos

Savitar: Pero se cosas que muchos no, cosas que no saben, o lo saben a medias, con respecto a los caídos, o quien crees que puso al corriente a Prometheus y Black Siren con la historia de Black Canary

Thea: No te atrevas a usar eso, eres del futuro, pero eso es territorio bajo

Savitar: No es bajo si ustedes y ella me lo contaron

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué?, no te diríamos nada

Savitar: De ti, lo sé, años luchando y nunca me trataste como decías que éramos, siempre algo que ocultar, si no, pregúntale a la asesina de Billy Malone, o las formas de esconderse de Roy Harper, pero no se sorprendan, se todo de ustedes, por boca de ustedes

Julian cuelga la cabeza antes de volver a ser él

Julian: ¿Qué tenemos?

Barry (confundido): Cisco

Cisco (nervioso): Bueno, esta vez si detecto algo, pero en toda Ciudad Central

Rory (sorprendido): ¿En toda?

Kendra: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Cisco: No lo sé

Cárter: Hay que averiguarlo, no podemos revisar toda la ciudad

Sara: Cisco, triangula su posición usando los puntos marcados en el orden que se fueron registrando, tal vez funcione, o prueba vibrarlo

Oliver (confundido): Felicity, ¿Estas bien?

Felicity (seria): ¿Por qué dijo la asesina?, cuando dijiste que fuiste tú

Oliver (nervioso): Lo dijo, pues…

Felicity (molesta): No más engaños, Oliver, ¿Fuiste tú o Evelyn?

Evelyn: Fui yo, Oliver lo dijo por la tensión que había

Felicity (enojada): ¿Tensión?, primero nos traicionas, luego matas a mi novio, y haces que Oliver me haya engañada por más de 2 meses, ni siquiera mereces estar aquí, eres igual que ellos

Barry: Oye, Felicity, tranquila, estuvo mal, sí, pero no es razón para atacar así a tus amigos

Felicty (sarcástica): Ah, pero lo es muy sencillo para ti, o me equivoco

Barry (confundido): Te equivocas, o, ¿De qué hablas?

Felcity se acerca a la consola y les muestra los vídeos que Sara y ella encontraron de las acciones de Barry con Black Siren y Jesse

Barry (sorprendido): Felicity, yo no hice nada de eso

Felicity (molesta): Considerando que tú también decidiste ocultarnos cosas, ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Oliver: Por que el de Jesse, yo estaba con Barry, estábamos en Tierra-2 salvando al padre de Jesse

Cárter: En el de Black Siren, no nos dijo Wally que estaba con él

Kendra: Pero, como es que estos vídeos existen entonces

Cisco: No lo sé, jamás los había visto

Felicity sale enojada de la cámara, Barry le asiente a Oliver para que la siga, dejando nerviosos a los demás

Jax: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Barry: Tratar de encontrarlo; ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

Thea: Kara

Sara: Cisco nos comento lo que paso con Wally, le pedimos a Kara que pasará por nosotros

Barry (confundido): ¿Y dónde está?

* * *

Casa West

Iris está sentada en la sala viendo la chimenea, voltea al oír abrirse la puerta, entrando esta Kara con una sonrisa nerviosa, cierra la puerta y se sienta frente a Iris

Iris: Es importante, lo que debo decirte, así que no necesito que no me interrumpas, pero primero, ¿Qué te dijeron sobre el futuro?, hoy

Kara: Solo que pudieron ir un poco más allá, pero que es, difícil de explicar

Iris (seria): Ambas sabemos que te dijeron

Kara (nerviosa): Qué, Barry me salva de Savitar, pero no a ti

Iris: No estoy enojada, no es algo que pueda hacer al respecto, y puedo entenderlo, Savitar lo está obligando a elegir entre su deber y su corazón, pensando en él por una vez en el futuro, aunque eso le cueste la vida a alguien; pero no sabes que mal me siento con eso, con el saber que Barry podrá hacerlo, y se que te estas preguntando porque es así

Kara (tímida): Un poco, pero, no es importante ahora

Iris: Tolero su relación, pero no la acepto; amo a Barry, de la forma que tu lo amas, y no trates de negarlo, sabemos que no eres de las que se acuesta con alguien solo por salir con él, sino porque lo amas, yo acepte el que termináramos antes de la invasión, por los secretos que no nos contó sobre Flashpoint y todo lo que trajo, decidí esperar a que el se calmará, y se sintiera listo para tener una relación estable; entonces apareciste, una heroína de otra Tierra que tuvo para él, rubia y bella, las típicas te considere, luego, resultaste ser una alienígena, con un cerebro brillante y un montón de poderes, una que entiende a Barry mejor que cualquiera, como competir con eso, así que me trague todo esto, pero ahora que se que moriré la próxima semana, no veo razón para seguir guardándolo

Kara se quita los lentes para frotarse los ojos, y limpiarse la lagrima que amenazaba con salir

Kara: Si, no veo razón para guardarlo, pero no morirás, Barry no lo permitirá

Iris: Barry no permitirá que, tú, mueras Kara, no quiero seguir siendo la chica que tiene que ser salvada por toda la eternidad

Kara: Iris, no estas atrapada en un ciclo infinito de salvamento, nosotros solo estamos haciendo esto para ayudar, pero se que no se podrá por toda…; (distante): La eternidad

Iris (confundida): ¿Kara?

Kara se levanta pasándose la mano por toda la cabeza y caminando en círculos

Iris (asustada): ¡Kara!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Dime!

Kara: Ya sé dónde está Savitar

* * *

Una luz blanca recorre en la oscuridad, dentro de lo que parece ser un tornado, la luz sale mostrando a Savitar, antes de ser succionado otra vez al tornado

* * *

Cisco se quita sus gafas reubicándose en la cámara de salto interdimensional, Barry, Thea, Sara, Jax, el Prof. Stein, Evelyn, Rory, Kendra, Cárter, HR, Joe, Caitlyn y Julian esperan noticias

Cisco: Nada, lo vi en un tornado en la oscuridad

Barry (confundido): ¿Tornado en la oscuridad?

Joe: Me suena, pero no sé porque

Una ráfaga de aire los hace voltaerse a la entrada, ven a Kara bajando a Iris de su espalda

Barry (nervioso): Hola, ¿Qué hacen?

Kara: Se dónde está Savitar

Todos: ¿Qué?

Julian (sorprendido): ¿Cómo?, nosotros no podemos ni con las vibras Cisco

Kara: Porelúnicolugarenelquesepuedeestarunaeternidad, segúnJay…

Barry sujeta a Kara por los hombros haciendo que deje de hablar y lo miré curiosa

Barry: Kara, soy el único que entiende lo que dices, necesito que hables lento y claro

Kara: Ok, Iris y yo estábamos hablando, cuando toqué el tema de la eternidad; recordé 2 cosas, cuando Jay describió la fuerza de velocidad, un espacio infinito; y cuando hablamos con Savitar, atrapado en la eternidad; al relacionarlos en mi cabeza, el único lugar para apresar a Savitar, por toda la eternidad…

Barry (sorprendido): ¡Es la fuerza de la velocidad!; (emocionado): Kara, ¡Eres la mejor!

Barry pone sus manos en las mejillas de Kara y la besa, Kara es tomada por sorpresa por su reacción, pero le corresponde de inmediato, se separan después de unos segundos, Barry se acerca a los demás dejando a Kara con una sonrisa boba

Barry: Estaba tan claro, tanto pensando en lugares de la ciudad que nunca se nos ocurrió ahí, el lugar que describiste es igual…

Joe: A cuando tú estabas ahí

Julian: Pero sabemos que Savitar necesita la piedra

Cárter: Y la mandaste ahí en navidad

Barry: Tal vez, pero no la tiene toda, el fragmento que Caitlyn encontró está aquí

Thea: Mientras la tengamos aquí, Savitar estará atrapado

Sara: El cierre tras ataque meta-humano, guardo 1 para esto

Prof. Stein: Lo usará para llegar al fragmento

Kendra: Llevémoslo a lo más profundo

Una ráfaga de aire llama la atención de todos, voltean a la entrada y ven a Jesse asustada

Jesse: ¿Dónde está?

HR: ¿Quién?

Jesse: Wally, estaba actuando extraño, mencionando a su madre y a Savitar

Sara, Evelyn, Rory, Thea, Joe y Caitlyn (sorprendidos): ¿Savitar?

Barry: Oh, no

* * *

Cortex

Felicity está sentada junto a la consola llorando, Oliver se sienta junto a ella lo más callado posible

Oliver: Hola

Felicity (distante): Hola

Oliver: Te pasaste con Barry y Evelyn

Felicity: No debía acusar a Barry así por tratar de ayudar y más con cuartas para esos vídeos, pero son muy confusos, y Evelyn, asesino a Billy, Oliver

Oliver: Creímos que era Prometheus, le disparo temiendo que nos disparara; mira, se que estás sufriendo, pero no era razón para explotar asó, créeme, se muy bien lo que te digo

Felicity (sarcástica): ¿Por lo de sufrir o explotar?

Oliver: Ambas, no cometas el mismo error que yo, vivir en el pasado, y cerrarte al presente

Felicity (sonriendo): Es lo mejor, no quiero terminar como tu

Ambos se ríen del último comentario, pero son interrumpidos al oír pasos, voltean a la entrada y ven a los que estaban en la cámara de salto interdimensional, Barry y Kara van hasta la caja en un leve shock, Oliver queda sorprendido al verla abierta y vacía

Jesse (preocupada): ¿Ya la tiene?

Felicity (confundida): ¿Qué nos perdimos?

Evelyn: Wally se llevó el fragmento

Rory: De seguro lo tirara a la fuerza de la velocidad

Oliver (serio): ¿Y eso por qué es malo?

Barry (desesperado): ¡Savitar está en la fuerza de la velocidad!, ¡Siempre estuvo ahí!, ¡En cuanto tire el fragmento, Savitar escapara!

Cisco: Apago la telemetría de su traje, no tenemos forma de rastrearlo

Felicity (seria): Averigüémoslo

Felicity comienza a trabajar frenéticamente en la computadora, Oliver se aparta dejando a Cisco y Curtis unírsele, se va a la sala conjunta y comienza a equiparse, los demás al verlo lo hacen también

* * *

Wally recorre las calles de Ciudad Central, hasta llegar a una fábrica, comienza a correr en círculos hasta que ve abrirse un portal, pero se cierra al detenerse

Wally (frustrado): ¡Oh vamos!

*****: Pobre Wallace

Wally se voltea y ve a Savitar caminando hacia él

Savitar: No es tan rápido, no tienes la velocidad ni siquiera para abrir un portal

Wally (asustado): Estas en mi cabeza, solo estas en mi cabeza

Savitar: Estoy en más que eso, en la de todos, pronto estaré libre, y nadie se me opondrá, y todos a quienes amas, perecerán

Wall (molesto): No, te detendremos, no triunfaras, te venceré

Savitar: No podrás, Wallace West, yo conozco los limites de tu velocidad, después de todo, fui yo quien te la dio

Wally (serio): Darme estos poderes fue tu mayor error

Wally comienza a correr en círculos mucho más rápido que cuando lllego, al abrirse el portal, corre hacia el portal, lanzando el fragmento al detenerse, al entrar se crea una explosión que desestabiliza a Wally, pero no se cae, parece ser jalado hacia el portal, y darle la espalda quedándose frente a el

* * *

Gideon: Capitán, detecto una alta concentración de densidad de energía

Sara: ¿Dónde?

Gideon: La fábrica Rod

Barry: ¿Cisco?

Cisco: Es verdad

Felicity: Las lecturas se están disparando

Curtis: Debe ser Wally

Barry: Gideon, la energía, ¿De qué clase es?

Gideon: Por las lecturas, fuerza de velocidad, Sr. Allen

Barry y Jesse salen disparados hacia la ubicación, seguidos por Kara

Sara: Todos, a la Waderider, ¡Ahora!

* * *

Barry y Jesse logran llegar a la fábrica, y ven a Wally flotando, Kara llega quedando detrás de ellos, quedando sorprendida como ellos, la Waderide comienza a aterrizar tras ellos, cuando unos rayos salen del portal destruyendo el traje de Wally y jalándolo hacia adentro

Wally (aterrado): ¡No!, ¡Ayúdenme!

Wally forcejea, se mueve como puede para tratar de alejarse, sin éxito, todos quedan en shock al ver eso, Jesse también a desesperarse

Jesse (aterrada): No, ¡Wally!

Jesse comienza a correr hacia Wally, Barry corre hacia ella tratando de detenerla y no terminar como Wally, Jesse lo empuja con ambas manos y sigue corriendo, pero un rayo sale del portal impactándola en el pecho, lanzándola hacia donde vino, siendo atrapado por Oliver, provocando que solo pueda ver lo que paso, al igual que en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.; Jesse se acerca y se arrodilla para recoger la pieza del traje de Wally que quedo, parte del torzo con su símbolo

Thea: Oigan

Todos voltean a ver lo que llamo su atención, todos quedan igual al ver el portal abierto, y a Savitar salir arrastrándose del cayendo de rodillas frente a todos

Savitar: Tierra, aire, todo se siente, ¡Soy libre!

Jesse (furiosa): Tú, maldito

Jesse se levanta y corre hacia él, Savitar igual se levanta y la espera, Jesse le suelta un derechazo, que detiene fácilmente, la golpea en cuerpo y cara, para lanzarla con un derechazo seco con el brazo estirado a la columna metálica a la derecha de Savitar, cayendo inconsciente, Savitar mira su mano, antes de voltear a ellos

Savitar: Si, soy libre

Barry: ¿Dónde está Wally?

Savitar: Le paso igual que el mito del Atlas, el ángel que no podía bajar hasta ser reemplazado; ya me conoces, me gustan los mitos

Oliver toma una flecha y le apunta en la cabeza

Oliver: Responde la pregunta

Savitar: Siempre tan perceptivo Oliver, la celda en la que me apresaste Barry, tiene un pequeño toque, hace que el preso viva su mayor temor, una y otra vez, Wally tomo mi lugar en esa celda, en ese tormento, y todo gracias a ti; cuando creaste y viviste en Flashpoint, y verlo en acción, me diste mi plan de escape sin saberlo, cuando volviste, tuve que distraerte,los metas de Flashpoint, que útiles, solo fue cuestión de manipularlo, es joven, y su ego por la velocidad y la fama de Kid Flash me lo facilitaron, él creyó que corría para detenerme, pero corrió todo el tiempo a mi trampa; ahora está en ese vacío interminable, sufriendo por toda la eternidad, todo por ser otra víctima de los planes de Barry Allen

Barry se enfurece y sale directo a Savitar, y viceversa, sujetándose por cuella y cara, caen al piso para atacarse, Savitar siente pesadas sus piernas, al verlas ve que tiene flechas en los pies congeladas al piso, ve a Thea acercarse, mientras Oliver le dispara una flecha, Savitar saca la cuchilla del brazo izquierdo destruyendo la flecha y sujeta a Thea, Cárter lo golpea con su maza en la cara haciendo que la suelte, rompe el hielo de la pierna izquierda pateando a Thea, chocando contra Cárter frente a él, intenta a agacharse para para agarrarlos, pero Rory lo detiene con sus trapos, jala sus brazos y le envuelve los brazos al torso, Savitar usa su pierna libre para romper el hielo restante, gira sobre su propio eje usando su velocidad, arrastrando a Rory consigo, lo lanza al piso dejando inconsciente junto a Thea y Cárter, Kendra lo ataca con su espada por detrás, Savitar la ataca con ambas cuchillas rompiendo su espada, al tratar de darle un tajo con la cuchilla derecha, una bola de fuego de Firestorm lo aparta de ella, usa su velocidad para golpear a Kendra en la cabeza noqueándola, Firestorm y Kara lo atacan en el aire con las bolas de fuego y visión de calor, Savitar al sentir el calor, crea tornados con los brazos lanzando a Jax lejos, Kara lo sigue, lo agarra y lo lleva al suelo, Savitar corre a ellos, siendo bloqueado por Kara, usa sus cuchillas para hacer un corte en la pantorrilla derecha de Kara, sujeta a Firestorm y corre estrellándolo con una columna metálica, separando a Jax y el Prof. Stein, Evelyn le dispara flechas explosivas al pecho de Savitar llamando su atención, Sara y Oliver saltan sobre él haciéndolo que retroceda por el peso de ambos, logra sujetar a Oliver y lo lanza a una columna, pero Barry lo jala evitando que se estrelle, Savitar sujeta a Sara azotándola contra el suelo, corre y patea a Evelyn lanzándola con los demás caídos, Barry corre hacia Savitar, él se aleja seguido por Barry hasta llegar a un callejón

Barry (furioso): ¡Voy a matarte!

Savitar: No lo harás, Barry Allen no mata

Barry: No soy el Barry Allen que conoces

Savitar: Cierto, el Barry Allen que me apreso solo tendría a una chica esa noche

Barry (enojado): ¡Cállate!

Barry corre hacia él, solo para ser pateado quedando del otro lado del callejón

Savitar: Tú lo tienes todo, pero no te lo mereces, voy a destruirte, destruiré la ciudad como lo hice en el futuro, todos ellos te verán como el enemigo, y con eso me tratarás como un dios

Barry: ¡No eres un dios!

Barry y Savitar corren  a lo alto de un edificio de callejón, Savitar logra derribar a Barry, pero Kara lo derriba a él, Kara lo golpea 2 veces en la cara antes de que Savitar use su cuchilla derecha lastimando su brazo izquierdo, usa su velocidad para lanzar a Kara con Barry, al querer acercarse a ellos, recibe un disparo en la espalda, al girar recibe un golpe del arco de Oliver

Oliver: Tienes razón, Barry no mata, pero yo sí

Toma una flecha de su carcaj y la choca con Savitar, pero debido al metal se rompe en 2, Savitar golpe a Oliver en el pecho, Barry y Kara lo embisten juntos, Savitar llega por la espalda, Kara lo oye llegar, trata de golpearlo, pero se agacha haciendo un tajo en su estómago, Kara pone su mano y ve el sangrado, Savitar va hacia ella, pero es detenido por Barry, le tuerce el brazo derecho, pero Savitar le clava la cuchilla izquierda en el hombro, Barry vibra su mano y le corta la cuchilla, Savitar grita por eso apuntando la derecha a la cabeza de Barry, pero Oliver le dispara una flecha con nitrógeno y Kara usa su aliento helado congelando la cabeza de Savitar, haciendo que huya

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Bahía médica

Caitlyn se acerca a Barry limpiando la herida alrededor de la cuchilla

Caitlyn: Escucha, por suerte no toco ningún órgano, pero te fracturo la clavícula, voy a sacarla, pero tu cuerpo quemara rápido cualquier sedante que te de

Barry asiente dando paso a Caitlyn agarrando la cuchilla, Joe le da un tubo de hilo que muerde con fuerza al sentir salir la cuchilla

Despierta y ve parados frente a él a Joe, Iris, Jesse, HR, Cisco, Felicity, Caitlyn, Julian y Oliver, ve que Cisco tiene la cuchilla en sus manos, y Joe trae lo quedo del traje de Wally

Caitlyn: Ya quedo, tu clavícula se podrá arreglar sola por toda la noche

Joe (triste): Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta, no puedo, podemos perderlo

Cisco (distante): Uno tendrá un destino peor que la muerte

Joe sale seguido por Iris, Jesse imita a Joe, seguida por HR, deteniéndola en el pasillo

HR (nervioso): Jesse, mira no sé cómo te sientes, pero si puedo ayudar…

Se ve interrumpido cuando Jesse lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas apoyando su cabeza en su hombro llorando, él solo puedo frotar suavemente su espalda

HR: Esto se volvió personal, y sé que todos, lo haremos pagar

Cisco (nervioso): Lo mejor será que vea que es esto, y como puede lastimar a Kara

Felicity: Te ayudo,  veamos que puede hacer

Barry les asiente, y ambos se marchan seguidos por Julian, al girar su cabeza a la izquierda, ve que Oliver tiene vendada la mano derecho, se percata de eso

Oliver: Al querer, clavarle esa flecha, me lastime, Caitlyn quiere que no pelee hasta mañana; rescataremos a Wally, lo prometo

Oliver sacude el hombre izquierdo de Barry antes de salir; Barry se voltea hacia Caitlyn para verla aguantando las lágrimas

Caitlyn (triste): Lo siento, esto fue mi culpa, si les hubiera dicho del fragmento cuando lo encontré esto no habría pasado

Barry (deprimido): No Cait, fue mi culpa, Savitar me ha manipulado desde que estaba en Flashpoint; ¿Cómo están los demás?

Caitlyn: Tienen una leve contusión, y unos cuantos moretones; Kara está dormida, la estoy tratando con lámparas solares que Cisco hizo con Lena, estará un poco delicada del estómago, así que necesito que la cuides

Barry: Lo haré; ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, Savitar nos tiene ventaja, ya que manipula nuestro miedo

Caitlyn: Lo sé, por los anuncios, cada día pierdo esperanza de vencerla, a Killer Frost

Barry: Y yo de vencerlo, nuestros miedos a fracasar han hecho que  Savitar nos derrote, fue nuestro miedo lo que nos trajo aquí, y perdimos; otro error por el miedo, y todos estaremos muertos


	35. Enfrentando la velocidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry ira decidido a la fuerza de la velocidad para rescatar a Wally, pero ella tiene otros planes  
> Jesse cegada por la ira enfrentará a Savitar sola, sin saber que es lo que él quería; Kara parece hacer un contrataque de esta artimaña

**Enfrentando la velocidad**

 

Llevan todo el día buscando que se les fue, ¿Cómo es que Savitar pudo manipularlos?; ¿Cómo liberar a Wally de la celda en la fuerza de la velocidad?; tantas incógnitas que tiene, pero Barry es alguien que nunca se queda con los brazos cruzados

Barry (serio): Cisco, prepárate; te veo en la cámara de salto en 10 minutos

Cisco (confundido): ¿La cámara de salto?, ¿Para qué?

Barry: Porque pienso entrar en la fuerza de la velocidad

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Oliver: ¿Entrar en la fuerza de la velocidad?, no te ofendas, pero no creó que le agrade verte después de Flashpoint

Barry: Pues no le va a quedar de otra, es la única forma de sacar a Wally de ahí

Caitlyn: Tal vez, pero es un espacio sin fin, no sabemos donde terminarás ni que tan lejos estarás de Wally

Kara: Barry ya estuvo ahí antes, creí que ya sabrían eso sobre ella

Cisco: Lidiábamos con varias cosas a la vez, no tuvimos tiempo para hacer un mapa

HR: ¿No podríamos hacerlo ahora?, llevando una cuerda digital o algo

Cisco (confundido): ¿Dices que usemos una especie de rastreador que detecte su movimiento en la fuerza de la velocidad?; (pensativo): Podríamos hacerlo

Julian: Puedo ayudar para monitorear sus signos vitales ahí dentro

Cisco y Julian chocan sus manos listos para trabajar, Jesse se acerca a ellos

Jesse (seria): Hagan 2, yo también voy

Barry: Oh, no lo harás

Jesse (molesta): Iré, no importa lo que digas

Barry: Jesse, entiende, con Wally y conmigo ahí dentro, tú serás la única velocista para proteger la ciudad

Jesse: ¿Y qué hay de Kara?

Caitlyn: Jesse, Savitar uso sus cuchillas en el estómago de Kara, esas heridas no sanan tan rápido como deberían las que pueden hacerle, si pelea podría reabrirse la herida

Jesse: Quiero ayudar a Wally

Barry (gritando): ¡Dije que no Jesse!

Jesse se asusta por reacción, retrocediendo un poco de él

Iris: Oye, Jesse

Jesse sale de la cámara, seguida por Barry, Kara e Iris; Oliver mira a los demás sintiendo que se tensa el ambiente

Cisco (nervioso): ¿Tenemos un plan?

Oliver: Si; Cisco ve por Felicity y Curtis, pónganse a trabajar en ese dispositivo; Cailtyn y Julian, hagan todo lo que necesiten para las secciones médicas, tengámoslas listas para cuando Barry vuelva

* * *

Barry y Kara alcanzan a Jesse deteniéndose en el pasillo junto al cortex, Iris se le acerca tratando de no incomodar a Jesse

Kara: Jesse, escúchanos

Jesse (molesta): No, ustedes escuchen; no saben lo que es el estar en esta situación, el saber como salvar a alguien importante en tu vida, pero no se te deje contribuir

Jesse se aleja de ellos entrando al cortex, Barry da un paso hacia el cortex, pero Iris lo detiene

Iris Déjame hablar con ella, yo soy quien puede entenderla mejor

Barry lo mira indeciso, Kara aparta a Iris de Barry, empujándola suavemente al cortex asintiendo con la cabeza, Iris camina al cortex para hablar con Jesse, observada por ambos

* * *

Cortex

Iris ve Jesse sentada junto a la consola secándose las lágrimas y su pie moviéndose muy rápido, se acerca y se sienta a su lado

Iris: Es horrible no, saber que, a quien amas esta pasando por algo tan horrible

Jesse: No trates de compadecerme

Iris: No lo hago, Wally tal vez sea tu novio, pero también es mi hermano, se de él hace apenas 1 año, y ahora acabo de perderlo, me cuesta aceptar que es el tercer hombre que pierdo, tal vez para siempre

Jesse (confundida): ¿El tercero?

Iris: Hace 2 años salí con el compañero de mi padre, Eddie Thawne, él murió deteniendo a Flash Reverso

Jesse: ¿Thawne?, ¿Qué no Flash Reverso es Eobard Thawne?

Iris: Eddie era su ancestro, se disparo en el pecho para detenerlo; Wally, mi hermano menor, el conductor intrépido, por lo de las carreras ilegales en las que competía; y Barry

Jesse: Déjame adivinar, por su partida a Tierra-38

Iris: Le dije todo a Kara, de su relación, lo mucho que me afecta, cuando ella llego, esperaba que se quedaran como amigos, y que él y yo volviéramos, pero entonces los vi besarse mientras festejábamos la victoria sobre los Dominadores

Jesse: Wally me hablo sobre eso, lo siento

Iris: No te preocupes, pero entiendo lo que pasas, y Barry igual, estás actuando igual que él contra Zoom cuando mato a su padre

Jesse (sorprendida): Eso no es verdad; (conmocionada): Oh rayos, es verdad

Iris: Solo no te mentas en problemas, Ok

Jesse: Si, Ok

Iris se levanta y sale del cortex, Jesse deja de ocultar su mano con los dedos cruzados

* * *

Barry y Kara caminan a paso lento devuelta a la cámara de salto interdimensional, cuando Barry se detiene y toma a Kara del brazo derecho, deteniéndola y que giré a mirarlo

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué pasa?

Barry: Tengo que pedirte algo, pero no sé si te agrade

Kara: Tranquilo, pídeme lo que sea

Barry (serio): Necesito que actúes como Oliver, que mantengas tu oído sobre Jesse, te estoy pidiendo que espíes a Jesse hasta que vuelva

Kara (molesta): Sabes lo que pienso de eso

Barry: Lo sé, pero ya viste como esta, no esta emocionalmente lista para salir, nadie en realidad, pero se como esta, y si enfrenta a Savitar la matará, es más rápido que todos

Kara: Si me hubieras dicho que la cuidará no tendríamos la conversación de convencimiento, pero esta bien, veré que puedo hacer

Barry (sonriendo): Gracias Kara

Barry comienza a seguir el camino, pero ahora es Kara quien lo frena, sujetándolo del hombro izquierdo girándolo y con sus brazos rodeando su cuello, uniendo sus muñecas tras su cuello dejando que cuelguen las manos, Barry pone sus manos en su cintura y la mira curioso

Kara (preocupada): Se que no tengo que decírtelo, pero ten cuidado ahí dentro

Barry: Lo tendré, y volveré, lo prometo

Barry inclina la cabeza besándola, Kara se lo devuelve, calmándose, tomado el beso como sello de esa promesa

* * *

En la cámara de salto interdimensional todos esperan la llegada de Barry, salvo Cisco que revisa información de la cuchilla, cuando Barry y Kara entran se acercan a ellos, a la vez entran Iris y Jesse

Oliver: ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

Barry: Si, y un tanto nervioso

Cisco: Considerando a dónde vas, es comprensible

Barry: Ok, antes de que me vaya, ¿Qué descubrieron sobre la cuchilla?

Cisco: Es raro, parece que puede sentir a Savitar

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Sentirlo?; ¿Eso qué significa?

Felicity: Como sí, la cuchilla podría tratar de volver a él, tiene un flujo interno único, que nunca hemos visto, pero el metal no corresponde a ninguna muestra que se conozca en el planeta

Ray: Podremos tratar de correr una estructura molecular, pero no sabemos nada más, lo intentaremos cuando Wally este a salvo

Barry: De acuerdo, prepárate Cisco

Usa su velocidad para salir de la cámara y volver en su traje de Flash, Caitlyn le da su rastreador y lo pone bajo su símbolo, Cisco se pone sus gafas y va a la pequeña plataforma junto a Barry

Cisco: Recuerda, cuando te suelte, estarás solo, te podremos monitorear para cualquier emergencia sacarte de ahí, y no olvides que nada ahí es lo que parece

Barry asiente antes de que Cisco lo tome de los hombros, al hacerlo se ven en el interior de un tornado lleno de relámpagos, Cisco al soltar a Barry desaparece del tornado; el tornado parece tomar forma de una habitación, al ver más detenidamente, ve que es la estación de policía

Barry: A veces olvido lo detallista que puede ser la fuerza de la velocidad

*****: Muchas gracias

Barry se voltea hacia los ascensores, quedando sorprendido por a quien ve, Eddie Thawne

Barry (confundido): ¿Eddie?, ¿Cómo?, espera; (serio): Eres tú, la fuerza de la velocidad

Speedforce: Siempre has sido sabio Barry, pero has cometido tantos errores últimamente

Barry: No negaré eso, pero he hecho lo que puedo para arreglarlo

Speedforce: Vaya trabajo has hecho, con Flashpoint, Savitar, los West

Barry (molesto): El como lo hago no es de tu incumbencia

Speedforce: Lo es Barry, o ya olvidaste como debe ser tu futuro, Director del departamento forense de la policía de Ciudad Central; esposo de Iris West-Allen, una de las mejores reporteras de Ciudad Central; Flash, uno de los héroes más poderosos que Tierra-1 alguna vez haya tenido, pero te has enfocado en otras cosas, en otro futuro, muy diferente, y lejano; el hombre más rápido de la Tierra-38, una Tierra ajena a la tuya; estar con una alienígena de un mundo extinto, que a pesar de tener una gran variedad de poderes, asombrosos no negaré, solo los tiene con un sol amarillo, te diré, que no creó que le quede mucho

Barry (furioso): Te atreves a lastimarla, y yo te…

Speedforce: ¿Qué?, ¿Te estas escuchando?, siempre les haces saber a tus enemigos donde están los límites, pero jamás amenazabas, y lo hacías por los que te importan que no pelean, no por los de campo, como lo es Supergirl, ella te está haciendo olvidar quién eres

Barry: No, me está dejando escoger

Speedforce: Y crees que él no merecía una vida como la que buscas con todo esto

Se acerca a las fotos en la pared y toma la de Eddie

Speedforce: Este es su legado ahora, conmemorado, y seguimos, todo su linaje de sangre destruido, excepto 1, el más peligroso, y todo gracias a ti; tu lo inspiraste a ser un héroe, a sacrificarse por otros, y con Flashpoint por poco lo arruinas, tratas de arreglar tu error, pero a la vez sigues lastimando a los cercanos a ti

Deja la foto donde la tomo, camina hacia los ascensores, Barry camina quedando a la altura de las escaleras

Barry (curioso): Según tú, ¿Cómo los estoy lastimando?

Speedforce: A Wally le diste demasiada carga de un golpe, primero que tendrá que ser el salvador de Ciudad Central, y después ser quien derrote a Savitar para evitar que Supergirl y su hermana, Iris, sean asesinadas; tocando a Iris, romperle el corazón, la esperanza de una reconciliación, ella te ama, se lo hizo saber a Supergirl anoche, ella realmente quería el futuro que estaba escrito, ser Iris West-Allen; Joe, tus planes, lo que harás, le costaran a uno de sus hijos; y tengo una gran lista, incluido a Oliver Queen y Caitlyn Snow

Barry (confundido): ¿Oliver?, de Caitlyn tengo algo, pero con él, ¿Cómo puedo afectarlo además de quitarle mi poder a sus planes?

Speedforce: Puedes ser muy ciego a veces, y segundo, es mi poder

Barry (serio): Tú mejor que nadie debe saber cómo manejo este poder

Speedforce: Si, te gusta romper las reglas

Suena la alarma de llegada del ascensor, se abre el de la derecha de Barry, mostrando a un Time Wraith saliendo de el

Speedforce: ¿Debo recordarte que pasa si rompen mis reglas de este poder?

Barry mira preocupado al Time Wraith, al verlo volar rápido hacia él, corre a la escalera de la izquierda siendo seguido por el Time Wraith, corre todo la planta y sube por la pared, salta a la mitad de su altura quedando junto a la escalera de la derecha, pero el Time Wraith bajo atravesando el suelo y quedando al otro lado de la escalera, bloqueándole el paso al ascensor por el que vino, que aún esta abierto, Barry parece dudar el plan que se le ocurrió, corre directo al Time Wraith, vibra en fase y pasa a través de él, llega al ascensor con la piel un poco pálida, presiona un botón y se cierra la puerta del ascensor, despidiéndose burlonamente

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Cámara de salto interdimensional

Caitlyn (sorprendida): Wow, sus signos bajaron, se están reponiendo, pero ¿Qué los bajo?

Julian: Ni idea, ¿Qué tanto saben sobre ella?

Cisco: Qué es como un ente, un espacio infinito de poder para los velocistas

Oliver: Pues entonces va a estar un rato ahí

Joe: ¿Qué haremos si caen considerablemente?

Cisco: Iré por él, con el rastreador sabré en donde esta, a donde vibrar para ir por él

Nate: Pues con el movimiento detectado, no es tan grande

Prof. Stein: No debe subestimarla, pero si hay alguien que puede lograr algo así es él, solo hay que estar tranquilos y concentrados

Jax: Concentrados, si, tranquilos, no tanto

Kara es la única que no suelta una risa nerviosa, gira la cabeza a las entradas, atenta a algo que llamo su atención

* * *

Laboratorio de ingeniería

Jesse entra en su traje, se acerca a la cuchilla en una caja de cristal, la abre lentamente y saca la cuchilla, al girar ve que HR está estorbándole el camino

HR: Sabes que es muy arriesgado ir sola

Jesse (seria): Muévete HR, debo hacer esto

HR: BA no puede derrotarlo, y la última ni con tantos de ellos pudieron vencerlo, tú jamás lo vencerás

Jesse: Escucha, se que quieres cuidarme, pero no harás que cambie de idea, y nada para detenerme

HR: Perdón Jesse, pero no puedo dejar que te suicides

Jesse: Lo sé, pero no es suicidio

Jesse golpea a HR noqueándolo, camina a la salida y ve a HR antes de salir

Jesse: Raro, una parte de mi se sintió bien

* * *

Cortex

Sara: Hará que la maten

Kara: Lo sé, hay que ir y ayudarla

Thea: Caitlyn te dijo que no puedes pelear

Kara: Soy la única que puede seguirle el paso

Kendra: Eso lo sabemos, pero no puedes pelear sin empeorar tu herida

Evelyn: ¿Y cómo esperan que ayudemos?

Amaya: No lo sé, Kendra y yo podemos tratar de seguirte el paso, pero nos sacarías mucho terreno

Thea: Entonces solo tenemos que volar

Sara: ¿Hablas de..?

Thea: Sí, subir al techo

* * *

Jesse sale de los laboratorios y estira el brazo derecho sujetando fuerte mente la cuchilla

Jesse (nerviosa): Espero que funcione

Jesse queda sorprendida al sentir un tirón en el brazo, suelta la cuchilla y sale disparada, al ver eso corre siguiéndola, recorre la ciudad hasta la costa, la cuchilla se detiene de repente, Jesse se detiene junto a ella y la toma, mira a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar, una luz blanca llena el lugar, para al desaparecer, le da paso a Savitar, junto a una barda frente a ella

Savitar: Ya era hora

Jesse (enojada): Ya lo creó infeliz

Savitar: Cuanta agresividad, como cambias de seguirme y admirarme, a odiarme

Jesse: Jamás te admiraría

Savitar: Lo hiciste, hace tiempo, cuando tuviste algo de mí, igual que ahora, y este resiente, lo quiero de vuelta

Savitar estira el brazo izquierdo, de la cual sale una luz azul se intensifica sobre el dorso de la mano, la cuchilla comienza a dirigirse a Savitar hacia él, Jesse la sujeta con fuerza siendo arrastrada lentamente

HR: Jesse, ¿Estas bien?

Jesse (asustada): No, tenías razón, fue una tontería

HR (nervioso): Ok, tranquilicémonos, pensemos bien esto, a ver, es el Dios de la velocidad, eso hace que sea muy rápido, por lo cual, todo es tan rápido para él, y trae una armadura de forma de una bestia o algo, eso, ¿Por qué un Dios requiere una armadura?

Jesse (tenso): ¿Eso en que me ayuda?

HR: Una abertura, busca una y concéntrate ahí

Jesse pierde fuerza en las piernas y es arrastrada con fuerza hasta Savitar, quien la toma del cuello

Savitar: Tengo ya planeado que hacer contigo, Jesse Quick

Jesse (seria): Curioso, yo también tengo algo planeado contigo

Jesse le clava su cuchilla em una de las luces azules cerca del cuello, causando que Savitar la arroje por el dolor

Savitar: ¡Aaaahhhh!, vas a pagar eso

Corre hacia Jesse y la golpea a súper velocidad, Jesse trata de clavarle la cuchilla en otra luz azul que muestra la armadura, pero con la fuerza de los golpes sale volando hacia la barda, Savitar sujeta a Jesse del cuello levantándola, Jesse golpea el brazo tratando de que la suelte, sin ningún resultado

Savitar: Podría dejarle tu propósito a Wallece, y aprovecho para aclararme una duda, ¿El factor curativo puede tratar pulmones secos por la falta de aire?

Savitar comienza a apretar el cuello de Jesse, ella toma los dedos de Savitar tratando de que suelte su agarre, pero cada vez esta más mareada por la falta de aire

HR (asustado): ¿Jesse?, ¡Jesse!, vibra, golpea, ¡Jesse!

Jesse (ronca): A…, aire, H…, R, a…, ayu…, da

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abre, dándole paso al siguiente plano de la fuerza de la velocidad, mostrando un pasillo curvado, Barry al irlo recorriendo, logra reconocerlo

Barry: Laboratorios S.T.A.R., esto será interesante

Queda sorprendido al oír el llanto de un bebe, va siguiendo el llanto hasta llegar al cortex, su sorpresa aumenta al ver a Caitlyn cargando a una bebé envuelta en una manta rosa arrullándola

*****: Linda, no

Barry se voltea para ver a la fuerza de la velocidad, hablando esta vez como Ronnie Raymond

Barry (confundido): ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

Speedforce: Al igual que Eddie Thawne, Ronnie Raymond perdió su futuro por su sacrificio, un sacrificio que tu inspiraste

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Dices que de no haber subido conmigo a use hoyo negro, él y Caitlyn tendrían una bebé?

Speedforce: Sí, debes entender la razón de sus sacrificios, de todos

Barry (molesto): Wally jamás se sacrificó, fue engañado, manipulado, así como tú a los velocistas

Speedforce: No los uso, pero no pueden dañar el delicado balance del tiempo, de las vidas, con este poder que les otorgo

Barry (serio): De no quererlo, no nos lo habrías dado, altere el balance, lo sé, y debo arreglármelas, pero Wally no entiende tus reglas, yo tampoco, pero yo decidiré acatarlas o no

Speedforce: Entonces atente a las consecuencias

La imagen de Caitlyn y la bebé desaparece, Barry mira la entrada en espera de otro Time Wraith, pero le suelta algo peor, un velocista vestido de negro lo golpea mandándolo sobre la consola al otro lado del cortex, al levantar la cabeza reconoce al velocista, Zoom, pero el rayo de su traje ya no es negro, sino rojo, y su cara tiene la apariencia en putrefacción

Barry: Hunter Zolomon

Grita con estilo de banshee, corre hacia Barry, pero lo patea con ambas piernas tirándolo contra la consola, se levanta y corre fuera del cortex pelando con Zolomon, logra derribarlo a la mitad del pasillo y seguir al ascensor, oprime el botón, y comienza a correr en círculos, cuando se asoma al pasillo, Barry le tira un relámpago, pero lo atrapa y se lo devuelve, dándole en el pecho, metiéndolo con fuerza al ascensor, lo toma y lo avienta al pasillo, donde viene la fuerza de la velocidad

Barry: Ya había olvidado que puede hacer eso

Speedforce: Te gusta, lo llamo Black Flash, el corredor de la muerte

Barry (sarcástico): Y creí que Oliver era cruel; (serio): Y ya que lo tocó, ¿Por qué lo involucraste antes?

Speedforce: A veces desesperas con tu falta de atención, ¿Por qué crees que volvió a asesinar tras matar a Damian Darkh?, ¿Y no antes desde que volvió a la acción?

Barry: No lo sé, algo de ver morir a un amigo hace años

Speedforce: Si, Tommy Merlyn, pero eso fue en su época de Arrow; al volver como Green Arrow, lo hizo para ser como tú, con el alma enterrada en tanto dolor y sufrimiento como la suya, fuiste capaz de inspirar, inspiración que rompes por razones egoístas

Barry: Salvar a un amigo no es ser egoístas

Speedforce: Lo buscas para que haga tú trabajo, está es tú pelea

Barry (enojado): No lo es, es todos, Savitar está alterando el balance del tiempo, y lo estás dejando, no me hables de hacer un trabajo, cuando tu no haces el tuyo

Speedforce: Es verdad, y mejor empiezo, Black Flash

Black Flash lo toma del cuello aferrándolo al suelo, Barry siete que la vida se le escapa, eso parece darle una idea

Barry: Suerte chicos; no me olvides, Kara

Toma el símbolo de su traje, lo gira para quitárselo, se lo pone a Black Flash sobre el suyo, el dispositivo de rastreo parece afectarlo, ya que del símbolo parece salir grietas blancas cruzando todo el cuerpo de Black Flash, al llenarse de grietas blancas parece explotar, provocando que Barry pierda la consciencia

* * *

La computadora en la cámara de salto interdimensional emite una alarma, al mirarla se alarman, mostrando que perdieron la señal de Barry

Caitlyn (alarmada): ¡Barry!

Julian: Sus signos sufrieron una alteración, y ahora cayeron a 0

Oliver: Cisco, ve por él

Cisco: Lo intento, pero no puedo

Oliver (confundido): ¿Cómo que no puedes?

Cisco: Es como si no estuviera ahí

Cárter: ¿De qué hablas?

Nate: ¿Sigue en la fuerza de la velocidad?

Jax (sarcástico): ¿Dónde más estaría?

Prof. Stein: No debe estar donde se perdió la señal

Caitlyn: ¿Y dónde entonces?

Oliver: Tenemos que averiguarlo, llévame ahí

Cisco: No tienes velocidad, te tomará mucho encontrarlo

Oliver: Cierto, Gideon, dile a Jesse que venga

Gideon: Me temo que la Stra. West no puede ayudarlos

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué?

Felicity: ¿Qué tal Kara?

Gideon: Tampoco, todos los disponibles están en esta habitación, salvó el Sr. West y su hija, están en la capsula del tiempo, pero por desgracia, yo igual estoy fuera de servicio

Oliver: ¿De qué hablas?; ¿Gideon?, ¡Gideon!

Jax: Dijo que Iris y Joe están en una capsula del tiempo, sea lo que sea, tengo 2 dudas, ¿Qué hacen ahí?, y, ¿Dónde están las demás chicas?

* * *

Capsula del tiempo

Joe entra y ve a Iris mirando el periódico del futuro muy atenta

Joe (sarcástico): ¿Tanto entusiasmo por el futuro?

Iris (deprimida): Julie Greer, vaya futuro, este era mi editorial, mi artículo, la última misión de Barry como mi esposo, todo eso se fue

Joe: No sabes eso, lo del esposo, tal vez, pero aún será tú artículo, nos aseguraremos de eso, además, el 2024 está muy lejos

Iris (curiosa): 25 de Mayo del 2024, por alguna razón hay detalles que no entiendo

Joe (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Iris: La fecha, es dentro de más de 7 años, ¿Qué hace Barry aquí y no allá?, y siento que hay algo diferente en ella, pero no sé que

Joe: ¿Qué te molesta?, de verdad, se qué no es la fecha, y muy probable tampoco el periódico

Iris: Qué siento que cometí un error, el terminar con Barry

Joe: iris, creí que estabas bien con eso

Iris: No lo estoy, el que evite atacar a Kara, verbalmente, debido a sus poderes, es que hago de todo para tolerarla, tolerar su relación, pero es difícil

Joe: Aún lo amas, ¿Verdad?

Iris: Así es, nunca deje de hacerlo; me tomo tanto darme cuenta, por la cercanía, y el hecho de crecer juntos, no me dejo verlo, y al fin que lo hago, lo acepto como nunca, él ya no me ama

Joe: ¿Tan segura estás con eso?

Iris: La relación que tuve con él no llego tan lejos como con ella, y solo tiene 1 año de conocerse, con 2 o 3 meses saliendo, solo…; dejémoslo así, Wally es lo importante ahora

Joe: Esta bien, como quieras, espero que ambos vuelvan a casa

* * *

Jesse ve todo borroso, siente los ojos girar hacia arriba, y su agarre a la amo de Savitar se afloja, hasta casi dejar caer los brazos; lo que Savitar no esperaba, era recibir ambos pies de Kara en el pecho, tirándolo y soltando a Jesse, Kara la sujeta antes de se estrelle, usa su visión de rayos X y ve el corazón de Jesse latiendo, apenas, vuela con Jesse, siendo seguida por Savitar, pero no pudo dar 2 pasos, ya que recibe el disparo de un láser, ve a donde Kara voló, para ver desactivarse el camuflaje de la Waderider

Sara (sarcástica): Hola amiguito

Sara comienza a disparar las armas de la Waderider a Savitar, quien se mueve a súper velocidad, esquivando tanto como puede, logra saltar a la Waderider, pero es recibido por la espada de Kendra en la cabeza, eso hace que pierda velocidad y sea impactado por un misil de la Waderider, impactándolo contra el suelo

Kara recorre volando la Waderider hasta llegar a la bahía médica, dejando a Jesse en una de las camas

Kara: Gideon, ¿Puedes ayudarla?

Gideon: Su estado es débil, pero necesita oxigeno más que otra cosa, hay una máscara de oxigeno a la derecha de la Srta. Wells

Kara toma la máscara y se la pone a Jesse, acomodando su cuerpo para que esté recta

Kara: ¿Cuánto tiempo requieren sus pulmones para llenarse de aire?

Gideon: Un par de minutos, tal vez más

Kara: Cierra la puerta de la bahía en cuanto salga, ábrela cuando volvamos o recupera la conciencia

Gideon: Me temo que no es seguro salir para usted, Stra. Zor-El, la herida de su estómago es muy delicada, me temo que si sale es garantizado que se abra

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Garantizado?, ok, ¿Y las demás?, Savitar las matará si no salgo

Gideon: Es posible, pero el la necesita con vida a usted toda la semana para sus planes

Kara (seria): Y eso garantiza que no moriré hoy; cierra la bahía, ten a salvo a Jesse hasta que despierte

Kara sale con las puertas cerrándose tras ella

Savitar se levanta, solo para recibir disparos de flechas con cuerdas en ambas manos frenando sus movimientos, con Thea a su derecha y Evelyn a su izquierda, comienza a jalar sus manos hacia él mientras ellas sujetan sus arcos y las cuerdas, Kendra aterriza con Thea y ayuda a jalar la cuerda, lo mismo hace Amaya con Evelyn, toma su tótem para la fuerza del rinoceronte, toma el arco y jala hacia atrás, Sara vuelve a disparar los láseres, dándole todos los disparos, puede ver las cuerdas inclinarse hacia abajo, pero Savitar usa su velocidad para retroceder jalándolas unas contra otras, usando los disparos para cortar las cuerdas, Sara detiene los disparos para no darles, Savitar aprovecha eso y salta hacia la Waderider, entrando por el mirador, Sara se hace a un lado evitando ser golpeada por Savitar, toma su bo y trata de golpearlo, pero detiene sus movimientos, la sujeta y la lanza lejos de la consola de navegación, patea la consola y hace a la Waderider ir contra el suelo, Kara vuela con todo y la sujeta, al sentir sus pies tocar el suelo, aplica mucha presión a los brazos frenando la nave, Savitar saca su cuchilla y destroza la consola, la Waderider se apaga, dejando a Kara ponerla en el suelo, se siente rara, al ver su mano izquierda la ve cubierta de sangre, mira con miedo su estómago, y ve una línea roja de sangre en su traje

* * *

Barry despierta desorientado, se levanta mirando donde está, reconoce el lugar como un pasillo del hospital general de Ciudad Central, recorre el pasillo hasta ver a Wally de espaldas a él, dentro de una habitación

Barry (sorprendido): ¡Wally!, ¡Aguanta!, ¡Ya voy!

Barry iba a tomar la chapa de la puerta, pero una ráfaga de hielo la congela, gira hacia donde vino la ráfaga, y ve a la fuerza de la velocidad, esta vez como Leonard Snart

Barry (riendo): ¿Snart?, ¿Y un criminal como entra en tu discurso?

Speedforce: ¿Te divierte?, raro, ya que tú igual, causaste su sacrificio, y aparte, lo llamaste un criminal, ¿Qué paso con leyenda?

Barry: ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Speedforce: ¿Qué es lo que buscas al hablar con quienes peleas?, ¿Por qué les insistes en ver que pueden dejar esa vida?

Barry: Por qué no les traerá nada bueno, que, a pesar del dolor, pueden ser mejores, que lo que son; por lo que Savitar comento, no lo seguiré haciendo por mucho tiempo

Speedforce: Déjame decirte como entra Snart, por ti, por ti murió, tú lo inspiraste a ser mejor, a ser altruista, a ver por otros, tú lo inspiraste a querer ser un héroe

Barry (serio): Dime lo que quieras decirme y ahorrémonos tú tonta charla

Speedforce: ¿Tonta?, ¿Qué te hizo esta línea del tiempo?, ¿Qué no te deja ver la verdad?

Barry: Yo decido mi verdad, no tú

Speedforce: ¿Quieres la verdad?, Ok, tienes que ser tú quien enfrente a Savitar, no Waly, tú eres Flash, lo hace tu deber

Barry (molesto): No puedo hacerlo, entiéndelo, pero el sí, su poder es mucho más grande que el mío

Speedforce: Tú eres el hombre más rápido

Barry: No lo soy, y lo sabes, porque siempre mis enemigos me superan, dices que lo soy, entonces porque cada vez que me esfuerzo, hay veces que siento que es lo máximo, usas esto para que haga lo que quieres, pero se acabó, me llevaré a Wally de lo que sea que es eso

Speedforce: Es la celda, que creó tu yo del futuro, lo que hace es interesante, es un bucle temporal sin fin, enfocada en una sola cosa, el momento más doloroso que haya experimentado, en su caso, la muerte de su madre, ¿Por qué crees que Savitar te odia tanto?

Barry (asustado): Tengo que sacarlo de ahí, él no se merece eso

Speedforce: Ninguno, pero tú causaste esto, todo lo causaste y debes atenerte a las consecuencias

Barry (serio): Lo sé, pero ya me cansé de pelear, así que lo diré claro, voy a sacar a Wally de aquí, la única forma de evitarlo será matarme

Se miran duramente, antes de que le dispare con la pistola fría, al chocar con la pared generando una capa de hielo impidiéndole levantarse, con la fuerza de la velocidad acercarse y apuntarle con la pistola

Speedforce: No añores la muerte, Barry, tal vez te haga caso, y tener esas ideas, trae consecuencias severas

La fuerza de la velocidad recibe un golpe por un velocista, apartándola de Barry, lanzándola al otro lado del pasillo, Barry ve al velocista de espaldas, al voltearse, ve que es Jay Garrick

Jay: Como odio que se crea superior; vaya que la has tenido difícil niño

Barry vibra su cuerpo para romper el hielo, Jay le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse

Jay: Andando

Barry (confundido): ¿Jay?

Jay: Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

Barry: Nada, solo creí que era otro truco de la fuerza de la velocidad

Jay: Oh, pero no, soy yo

Jay se quita el casco, mostrándole que es él, logrando calmarlo

Jay: Cuando perdieron tu señal, Cisco fue a mi Tierra, me conto todo, así que vine a ayudarte, ahora, salvemos a Wally

Jay se voltea hacia la celda, pero recibe un disparo frio, provocando que caiga deteniéndose con la mano derecha en el suelo para no caer con fuerza, tirando su casco frente a él

Speedforce: Me temo que no puedo permitirlo, parece que estas viejo para tu era dorada

Vuelve a dispararle, Barry usa su velocidad para tomar el casco de Jay y usarlo para devolver el disparo a su pierna derecha

Barry (enojado): Ya tuve suficiente de ti, escucha claramente, ya me harté de que uses a mis amigos contra mí, y a los que siguen con vida los hagas sufrir, pero se acabó, Wally va a salir de ahí, enfrentará a Savitar, y lo vencerá, me aseguraré de eso, y si vuelves a atacar a alguno de mis amigos, te destruiré

Speedforcce: ¿Es una amenaza?

Barry (serio): Es un ultimátum

Barry va hacia la fuerza de la velocidad mientras le dispara, Barry usa el casco para desviar los disparos a las paredes, al quedar como a medio metro, gira el casco dejando que el disparo choque con el interior, generando una gran luz azul, Barry golpea la parte externa usando la fuerza de su velocidad, generando una mini explosión de energía de la pistola, aprovecha eso y estira su pierna derecha, pateando a la fuerza de la velocidad hacia la pared detrás de ella, corre a ella y comienza a golpearla

* * *

Sara se levanta, pero Savitar le pone su pie izquierdo en la espalda, dejándola en el piso, comienza a hacer presión, hasta que recibe la visión de calor de Kara, mandándolo al estudio, Thea ayuda a Sara a levantarse, llevándola fuera de la Waderider cubiertas por Kara, Savitar logra evadir la visión de calor y salir también, Evelyn comienza a dispararle con Kendra y Amaya atacándolo, Savitar recorre derribándolas hacia las demás, saca su cuchilla y la usa como escudo de la visión de calor, corre hacia Kara, tomándola del cuello, poniendo suavemente la cuchilla en su mejilla izquierda

Savitar: Ni siquiera esta tibia

Kara (asustada): ¿Qué es eso?, ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Savitar: Todo a su tiempo, y creó que debiste oír a Killer Frost sobre tu corte en el estomago

Kara (molesta): Su nombre es Caitlyn

Kara lo golpea apartándolo de todas, toca su mejilla al sentir un raspón, pero no ve sangre, Savitar se levanta, pero no las ataca confundiéndolas

Savitar: ¿Qué tan tonto creen que soy?, saben que pude matarlas desde que aparecieron, y detener a Flash de liberar a Wallace, o sí, lo sé, pero no lo hice, las mantube ocupadas; hace rato perdieron los signos vitales de Barry Allen

Kara (aterrada): ¿Qué?

Savitar: Tranquila niña, está vivo, lo necesito así después de todo, le dije a Jesse que tenía planeado su futuro, nunca dije que ya había comenzado

Sara: ¿Qué has hecho?

Savitar: Green Arrow intento contactarla, pero yo se lo impide, querían que entrará a la fuerza de la velocidad a buscarlo, de no actuar por ira, Flash aún tendría a uno de sus más poderosos aliados

Thea (confundida): ¿Qué?, ¿Qué aliado?

Savitar: La fuerza de la velocidad, intento convencerlo de que no necesita de Wallace, primero como Eddie Thawne, el difunto novio de Iris West; luego como Ronnie Raymond, el difunto esposo de Caitlyn Snow; y luego, el más grande error que pudo cometer, intentarlo como Leonard Snart, Flash jamás lo tuvo de aliado, siempre en contra, o lo traicionaba, Flash la enfrento, ya que nosotros rompemos sus reglas, él se molestó, y la encaro, pero nosotros nunca le dimos, literalmente, en la cara

Kendra (confundida): ¿Literal?

Savitar: Al tratar de hablar con él, le dio paso, a poder herirla, y por eso, solo le da un propósito a Flash

* * *

Jay conforme se incorpora, ve asustado a Barry con su casco en la mano izquierda, usándolo junto a su puño derecho y sus rodillas para golpear a la fuerza de la velocidad en cuerpo y cara sin parar

Barry usa su velocidad para hacer más intensos los golpes, la fuerza de la velocidad trata de responder, pero los golpes de Barry no dejan de llegar

* * *

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Qué propósito?

Savitar: Servir de ejemplo a los velocistas que la desafíen, asesinarlo

Estira su brazo izquierdo hacia el costado izquierdo, atrayendo la cuchilla, Kara ve eso y la detiene sujetándola con fuerza, sorprendida de que su súper fuerza no puede romperla, Sara y Amaya van con ella, tirando la cuchilla tratando de alejarla de Savitar como pueden, recibe disparos de flechas explosivas de Evelyn mientras Thea y Kendra lo atacan con sus espadas, usa su brazo derecho con súper velocidad apartándolas chocando con Evelyn, voltea a las demás, pero una flecha se le clava en una de las líneas azules cerca del cuello, mira a Jesse sujetándola toda agitada, Kara va hacia él, logrando clavarle la punta de la cuchilla en el pecho

Kara (enojada): Eres un monstruo

Savitar: Si supieras quien era, hasta la segunda al mando serías

Kara (furiosa): Jamás lo haría

Kara aparta la cuchilla, lo levanta y lo golpea con fuerza alejándolo de todas, Savitar se levanta, pero corre lejos de ellas; Sara mira a Kara alarmada por lo último que Savitar dijo, y más al ver la mitad de la playera llena de sangre

Sara (asustada): Dios, Kara, te desangras

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, sí, desde que, detuve la Waderider

Sara: Gideon, ¿Puedes llevarnos a S.T.A.R.?

Gideon: Por supuesto capitán

Sara: Bien, y prepara la bahía médica para Supergirl y Jesse Quick

Sara y Thea se ponen como muletas a Kara, Evelyn y Amaya hacen lo mismo para Jesse, mientras Kendra se cerciora de no recibir ataques sorpresa

* * *

Barry usa sus rodillas para encorvar a la fuerza de la velocidad, y sus manos para que se estrelle en la pared tras ella, pero lo ha hecho tantas veces que ya noto eso, usa la pistola fría en su rodilla izquierda, logrando frenarlo, lo golpea con el mango de la pistola, para después dispararle en el pecho, retrocediéndolo 2 pasos; Barry uso el casco para cubrirse de los disparos, pero no evita que lo pate en la rodilla congelada, rompe el hielo, usa el arma para quitarle el casco y lanzarlo a Jay, Barry la golpea quedando de frente a Jay, la fuerza de la velocidad queda de espaldas a Jay sin verlo tomar el casco y le dispara a Barry tirándolo sobre su espalda

Jay: Ya basta

Se voltea a Jay tratando de mantenerse de pie, vuelve su atención a Barry al oírlo levantarse, lo ve echando su peso hacia atrás usando el impulso, le apunta con la pistola

Speedforce: No te levantes Barry, última advertencia

Barry logra ponerse de pie, pone el puño derecho a la altura del cuello, el izquierdo a la altura entre el pecho y el estomago

Barry: Seguiría todo el día

La fuerza de la velocidad le dispara, Barry corre, vibrando todo su cuerpo, toma la ráfaga de hielo al momento que salta logrando darle en el pecho, desestabilizándola, Barry toma el arma y la jala junto con la fuerza de la velocidad, le da un cabezazo haciendo que quede frente a la pared, al girar, Barry le dispara con la pistola fría, llevándola hasta la pared, generando una capa de hielo impidiéndole acercárseles, Barry se voltea hasta la celda dejando el arma en el piso

Speedforce: No debes abrirla; cometes un terrible error; si la abres no serás diferente de Thawne, Zoom o Savitar

Barry: Pues considerando que no haces nada para lidiar con ellos, tal vez me convenga ser como ellos

Vibra su mano para quitar el hielo para abrir la puerta, saliendo humo de su mano y hace una mueca, abre la puerta y entra con Jay, acercándose a Wally, tratando de llamar su atención

Barry: Wally, soy Barry, oye mi voz

Wally se voltea y ve a Barry, él al ver sus ojos ve dolor, tristeza y miedo

Barry: Escúchame, estas a salvo, ven, vamos a casa

Sujeta a Wally y lo hace caminar junto a él a la salida, pero se voltea al ver a Jay caminar hacia donde estaba Wally, acercándose a él

Barry (confundido): ¿Jay?, ¿Qué ocurre?

Jay: Lo sabes, alguien tiene que quedarse para que Wally salga

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, no, no voy a dejarte aquí

Jay: Sabes que no hay otra manera; mírame Barry

Barry se voltea a verlo, Jay le quita la máscara

Jay: De poder salir sin un reemplazo, Savitar pudo haberlo hecho hace mucho, matarnos fácilmente esa noche, encontró la forma de usar la piedra para salir momentáneamente, pero aún seguía ligado aquí, no se puede hacerse sin dejarla vacía, por eso vine, sabía que no me dejarías hacerlo si te lo decía

Barry: Ni ahora, Jay, tú ya viviste tu peor momento al ser prisionero de Zoom, no te dejaré pasar por eso otra vez; Jay, necesito de todos para vencerlo, no puedo hacerlo solo

Jay: No estás solo Barry, y tu ya me salvaste de ese tormento, y se que lo harás otra vez; ella quería hacerte ver que debes ser tú el que enfrente a Savitar

Barry: Jay, no puedo hacerlo, pase todo lo que va del año entrenando a Wally para tener esa velocidad, yo no lo lograré en 1 semana, el avance de Wally es mejor que él mío

Jay: Barry, no puedes darte por vencido

Barry: No lo hago; tú mismo lo viste al regresarme del futuro, lo dejaré ganar para salvar a Kara, Cisco logro ver lo que no me dejaste ver, pero que intente deducir, dejaré a Iris morir, dejaré de lado a todos por ella, y por alguna razón no siento remordimiento, no siento culpa por lo que se que haré por Kara

Jay: ¿Por qué deberías? ¿Por haberte enamorado?, Barry, créeme que es difícil de tener eso, pero tienes una oportunidad única, aprovéchala; quieres hacer algo por mí, saca a Wally de aquí, prepara a todos para enfrentar a Savitar, dile lo que sientes a esa chica, a Kara, y patea a Savitar por mi dónde más le duele por mí

Barry (llorando): No me hagas dejarte aquí, no me obligues Jay, por favor

Jay: Estaré bien, mientras lo estés

Jay toma su casco en se lo pone a Barry dejándolo confundido

Jay: Cisco dijo, que podría rastrearte con esto, evita que se te caiga

Barry: Te lo devolveré cuando te saque de aquí

Jay: Se que lo harás niño

Jay le asiente a Barry, se dirige a la salida, al estar afuera con Wally, la puerta se cierra despacio, dejando a Jay en el lugar de Wally, y Savitar

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Cisco trae sus gafas y parece que está batallando por tener un portal abierto, Julian se acerca, mientras Oliver, Joe, Iris, Nate, Dig, Jax, el Prof. Stein y Cárter observan, con la llegada de Caitlyn, Sara, Kara y Thea

Julian (confundido): Cisco, ¿Qué pasa?

Cisco (nervioso): No lo sé, es como si fuera a explo…

El portal parece colapsar, dando paso a una salida brusca a Barry y a Wally, quienes caen sobre sus espaldas, Barry se voltea al oír caer el casco de Jay; Oliver, Kara, Iris y Jax ayudan a levantarse mientras toma el casco, Joe, Nate, Dig y Thea ayudan a Wally a levantarse, sintiendo que tiembla bruscamente

Cisco (confundido): Esperen, 2 velocistas entran, pero solo 2 salen, ¿Dónde está Jay?

Barry (triste): Jay, se quedó, para que pudiera sacar a Wally

Cisco (nervioso): Oh, está mal, pero, ¿Por qué?

Barry: Dijo, que era la única manera, que por algo Savitar no salió sin meter a Wally

Caitlyn: Mejor los reviso, a ambos, ya nos lo cuentas todo después

Barry la mira confundido, pero cambia a sorpresa y miedo al ver la mirada de Kara, de nervio y culpa

* * *

Caitlyn revisa a Wally en la bahía médica, Kara, Iris, Joe, HR, Thea y Felicity están dándole apoyo; Jesse está nerviosa en la entrada; Iris sale al ver a Barry llamar su atención

Iris (confundida): Barry, ¿Qué ocurre?

Barry (nervioso): Estando, en la fuerza de la velocidad, ella menciono, que hablaste con Kara anoche, y sobre, el periódico del futuro, dijo…

Iris: Que quería una reconciliación, sí, Barry, la esperaba, acepte la ruptura, por que creí que necesitabas tiempo, pero la verdad, es que me duele verlos juntos, ya que te amo, Barry, de verdad

Barry iba a decir algo, pero Iris no lo dejo, ya que se acerca a él y lo besa, a los 3 segundos, Barry se hace para atrás, dando paso a miradas caídas de ambos

Barry (triste): Yo, no sabes cómo estoy con esto; por años, espere, y roge, por oírte decir esas palabras, con ese sentimiento, pero ahora, causan, gran dolor, por, por…

Iris (triste): Por qué ya no quieres oírlas

Barry (deprimido): No, lo siento, pero este tiempo con Kara, me estoy enamorando de ella, como jamás creí poder hacerlo, y, lo lamento

Iris solo puede asentir, mientras lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos

* * *

Wally sale de la bahía médica cuando Caitlyn termina de examinarlo, y se dirige a la cámara de velocidad y se sienta en la cinta de correr, Jesse se sienta junto a él

Jesse: Hola, ¿Estás bien?

Wally: Si, ¿Y tú?

Jesse: Tanto como se puede; Barry, me hablo, de lo que paso, cuando pude respirar bien, no sabes como me hizo sufrir el ver cómo te jalaba

Wally: Tanto como querer enfrentar a Savitar sola; no hemos podido, entre todos, no tenías que arriesgarte así

Jesse: Lo sé, ese error hace que casi me maten, y a las demás, Caitlyn probablemente suture a Kara, pero ya no cometeré ese error, al menos, no en esta Tierra

Wally (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Volverás a Tierra-2?

Jesse: Tierra-3, en realidad, con Jay en la fuerza de la velocidad, alguien tiene que cuidarlos

Wally: Jesse, acabas de llegar, de quedarte

Jesse: Savitar dijo que tenía planes para mi futuro, quiso matarme, para que tú me reemplazaras en ellos, necesito que no salgas, hasta que vuelva y le pateamos la cara

Wally: Ten cuidado, ok

Jesse: Tú sabes que lo tendré, igual tú

Wally: Te amo, Jesse

Jesse: También te amo, Wally

Ambos se inclinan para besarse, olvidando todo el dolor por el tiempo que duro, al separarse se levantan y salen de la cámara

* * *

Cortex

Cisco, Caitlyn, Julian, Kara, Oliver y Felicity están oyendo lo que Barry paso en la fuerza de la velocidad, pero al llegar a la parte de pelear con ella, Kara es la única que no se sorprende

Caitlyn: Entonces, se te mostro como Ronnie y Eddie

Barry: Y Snart, y ahí todo se descontrolo

Oliver: Si, golpear en la cara, no fue tu mejor idea para resaltar tu punto

Barry: Tal vez, pero ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Oliver (confundido): Tú lo dijiste

Barry: No era a ti, Oliver

Oliver se voltea a ver a Kara, sorprendido de que le hable a ella

Kara: Savitar, sabía todo el tiempo que estabas ahí

Barry: Si esto es verdad, tenemos problemas, y con Wally así, no podremos contar con Kid Flash por un tiempo

Cisco: Podremos con eso, el aliento helado de Kara nos será muy útil se nos planea sorprender

Julian: ¿Creen que todavía quiera pelea?

Barry: Es lo más probable; Cisco, Felicity, ¿Descubrieron algo más de esa cuchilla?

Felicity: Si, no sabíamos de que estaba hecha, hasta que se me ocurrió cruzarlo con células igual de únicas, las de Kara

Kara (confundida): ¿Mis células?, ¿Por qué?

Felicity: Para saber cómo te afecta, su emisión es similar, lo que quiero decir, es que no es metal de la Tierra, es de Krypton

Kara (nerviosa): Claro, al ser de mi mundo, mis células no responden a los daños como a lo demás, pero, como consiguió…

Barry: Tierra-38, Krypton aquí sigue en su lugar, espero, pero en Tierra-38 no, hay mucho material de Krypton en la Tierra

Kara: Podría ser eso

Cisco: Ya lo pensamos luego, ahora, tenemos algo que hacer

Todos asienten y salen para despedirse

* * *

Cámara de salto interdimensional

Todos abrazan a Jesse, quien termina de guardar su ropa en una mochila

Caitlyn (emocionada): Haz que los criminales de Tierra-3 le teman a Jesse Quick

Jesse: Lo haré

Barry: Ten cuidado, y prepárate para lo que encuentres

Jesse (sarcástica): Si, maestro

Felicity: Dales duro en el trasero

Todos se ríen con ese comentario, Jesse y Cisco se acercan a la plataforma para abrir la lecha a Tierra-3

Jesse: Recuerda, hazme saber cuando llegue la hora

Cisco: Tenlo seguro

Jesse cruza corriendo la brecha, Cisco al cerrarla se voltea para irse, pero HR llama la atención de todos

HR: Ok, hay un dato importante que deben saber sobre Savitar, no es un dios, siente dolor

Cisco (confundido): ¿Y eso?

Oliver: Savitar se llama un dios, pero un dios no puede sentir dolor físico, según los mitos que Savitar anhela

HR: Exacto, la armadura, es de protección, ya que es un hombre

Kara: Tiene sentido, las líneas azules pueden ser grietas, Jesse y yo le clavamos la cuchilla que tenemos, vaya que le dolió

Dig: Una falla estratégica

Oliver: Dig tiene razón, ahora sabemos dónde atacarlo, y hay que aprovecharlo

Thea: Pues midámoslo, a entrenar

Todos comienzan a salir para prepararse y aprovechar esta nueva debilidad que descubrieron de Savitar, pero Barry detiene a Kara, para hablar a solas

Kara (confundida): ¿Qué pasa?

Barry: ¿Qué tan mal quedo?, vi tu expresión cuando volví, el enfrentamiento te reabrió la herida, ¿Qué tan mal?

Kara no le responde, en vez de eso, levanta su playera mostrando una venda en todo su abdomen y un poco de rojo en el centro

Kara: Savitar sabe todo de nosotros, supo de esto, de lo que hablamos en Jitters, el sexo de hace 2 noches, todos nuestros miedos

Barry: Lo sé, y con todo esto, capaz y si es del futuro, no entiendo el desquite, me ataca en vez de tratar de evitar que le quite todo, nos manipula para lastimarnos, en vez de asegurar todo lo que quiere; pero no nos enfoquemos en Savitar ahora; ¿Qué tanto te tomará sanar?

Kara: Me trataron en la Waderider esta vez, estaré bien en la mañana si descanso bien esta noche, pero no sé si tendré otra cicatriz

Barry: Rayos, si con el de tu frente me irá mal al irnos, pero, lo estado pensando, con todo esto, yo…

Kara: Barry, se que estás así porque hablaste con Iris, ¿Qué paso?

Barry: Me dijo que me ama, y luego me beso, me aparte, y le dije que ya no la amo

Kara: Planeas irte, no es así

Barry: Me quedaré, en la instalación, ya después pensaré como llamarla; la fuerza de la velocidad tiene razón, solo estoy lastimándolos, Wally con lo que acaba de pasar, le rompí el corazón a Iris, y debiste ver la cara de Joe cuando desperté tras Wally ser mandado ahí y sacarme la cuchilla del hombro

Kara: Y no sientes que mereces quedarte en su casa, y no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión

Barry: Me conoces muy bien

Kara: Entonces me iré contigo

Barry: Eso no, no, tú quédate ahí

Kara: A donde vas, yo iré, y no hay pero que valga

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Solo irás por seguirme?

Kara (riendo): Calla

Se le acerca y lo besa rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Barry rodea la cintura de Kara con los suyos, al separarse ella lo mira dejándolo confundido

Kara: Necesitas relajarte, mañana, nada de Flash, nada de Supergirl, solo tú y yo, Barry y Kara, solo disfrutemos del día

Barry: Con todo lo que está pasando, con Savitar ahí afuera, no creó que sea lo mejor, pero vaya que lo necesito

Kara: Esta decidido entonces

Salen tomados de la mano, planeando ese día de relajación, en el cortex los demás planean como vencer a Savitar, y alguien se prepara para ir de cacería


	36. Temporada de Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las acciones del equipo han hecho que la fuerza de la velocidad decida unirse a la acción, pero no del modo que el equipo quiere, por suerte, Cisco tiene un viejo contacto que puede ayudar  
> Barry toma una decisión seria con respecto a Oliver

**Temporada de Flash**

 

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cámara de velocidad

Oliver y Cisco terminaron de modificar el robot de pelea, ahora tiene la apariencia de Savitar; los demás van llegando en sus trajes, Oliver queda sorprendido de no ver a Barry y a Kara, pero no de no ver a Wally

Oliver: ¿Y Barry y Kara?, sé que Caitlyn no dejará a Wally, por lo que pasó, pero ¿Y ellos?

Felicity: Oliver, ni siquiera los vi en la mañana

Oliver: Esta vez fui el ultimo en despertar, así que no sé

Mick: Deben estar como animales otra vez

Ray (confundido): ¿Otra vez?

Sara: Sexo, Ray; Gideon, llámalos

Gideon: Me temo que no puedo

Sara (confundida): ¿Por qué no?

Gideon: El Sr. Allen me pidió que aislé sus celulares, y no se llevaron sus trajes, la Srta. Zor-El convenció al Sr. Allen de aislarse por hoy, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, Flash y Supergirl están fuera de servicio

Sara: Ok, pero soy tu capitán, llámalos

Gideon: Mi programación principal hace que tenga que seguir las ordenes del Sr. Allen, lo siento capitán

Oliver (frustrado): Genial, sin ellos, con Jay en la fuerza de la velocidad y Jesse en Tierra-3, nos deja a Wally, pero Caitlyn no nos dejara usarlo, así que estamos solos, estamos lentos

Felicity: Ok, no quiero invadir su privacidad, pero Barry tiene materia oscura, puedo encontrarlo, pero llevará tiempo

Cisco (nervioso): ¿Creen que sea buena idea?

Felicity: No, pero ¿Qué tan desconectados quieren estar? 

* * *

Kara esta parada frente a unos árboles, nada más vestida con una camisa roja a cuadros, un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias, sin sus gafas y el pelo suelto; Barry llega por detrás abrazándola, el lleva una camisa negra a cuadros, un pantalón de mezclilla y sandalias

Kara (curiosa): ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

Barry: Por mi padre, cuando pude exonerarlo él no se quedó con nosotros, vino aquí; debí encerrarme tanto en mi dolor como para olvidar este lugar, cuando me quedé en la instalación

Kara: Querías estar al pendiente de todos, aunque no te querían cerca, trataste de alejarte del pasado mientras los cuidas

Barry: Hay momentos en los que siento que no me han perdonado del todo

Kara se voltea sin perder el agarre de los brazos de Barry rodeándola, rodea los suyos por el cuello de Barry

Kara: Oye, no pienses en eso, vivimos a relajarnos, a olvidar el pasado, dejar de moldear el futuro, a disfrutar del presente

Barry: Lo sé, solo estoy preocupado por Wally

Kara: Sin ti, y sin mí, Wally sabe que tiene que ser el héroe que siempre ha querido, además, Caitlyn no lo dejará arriesgarse, esta todo cubierto

Barry (sonriendo): Eres la mejor

Kara (orgullosa): Lo sé

Barry se ríe antes de besarla, al separarse entran en la cabaña tomados de la mano

* * *

Caitlyn y Wally están entrando en la bahía médica, Wally se sienta temblando y Caitlyn alumbra los ojos de Wally

Wally (nervioso): No crees que, estas exagerando, con tantas pruebas

Caitlyn: Considerando la situación actual, no, no lo hago

Wally (confundido): ¿Situación actual?

Caitlyn: A Barry y Kara les pareció bien desaparecer, Felicity empezó a buscarlos, yo espero que estén en la misma Tierra

Wally (sorprendidos): Espera, ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

Caitlyn: Me puso Felicity al tanto al hablar con ella en el camino, hicieron que Gideon aislé sus teléfonos a vida o muerte, y los trajes los dejaron aquí

Wally: Pues nos fue bien, si los trajes están aquí, y los están buscando, Cisco puede vibrarlos y saber dónde están, no es tan mala idea

Caitlyn: Es terrible, démosles algo de privacidad

Wally (nervioso): Ok, además, el oído de Kara los alertara

Caitlyn: Tienes razón

Gideon: Dra. Snow, Sr. West, salgan de ahí

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Por qué?

Wally (aterrado): Cai…, Caitlyn

Caitlyn lo mira sin comprender a Wally, al girar hacia donde esta su mirada, se asusta al ver a un Time Wraith

Caitlyn (gritando): ¡Corre!

Caitlyn se gira hacia la puerta, el espectro vuela hacia ella, Wally corre sujetando a Caitlyn yéndose de la bahía médica, al lograr salir caen al suelo a medio pasillo, Wally se agarra su costado izquierdo, al verlo los 2, ven que esta gris mientras retorna su color de apoco

Wally (asustado): ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Caitlyn: Un Time Wraith

Oyen un rugido, voltean a la bahía médica y ven al Time Wraith salir hacia ellos, pero se detiene al ver un destello azul tras él, se voltea y ven a Cisco en su traje de Vibe

Cisco (nervioso): Deja, a mis amigos, en paz

El Time Wraith le ruge, antes de que una flecha pase a través de él, se voltea y ve a Oliver y a Ray apuntándole

Oliver: Ahora Heat Wave

Mick sale detrás de ellos, disparando su arma al Time Wraith, pero se le acerca a través del juego, los 3 se agachan al verlo querer atacarlos, esquivándolo con trabajo, Caitlyn se quita el collar y le lanza una ráfaga de hielo

Caitlyn: Mejor huye, Time Wraith

Le dispara con ambos manos haciendo que se eleve atravesando el techo, Wally le pone su collar bloqueando sus poderes, evitando la salida de Killer Frost

* * *

Cortex

Oliver pone en las pantallas la imagen del Time Wraith, algunos sorprendidos, y otros asustados por como se ve

Felicity (sarcástica): No sabía que Harry Potter era una Tierra

Ray: Caitlyn lo llamo Time Wraith, en su modo Killer Frost

Caitlyn: No llegue a Killer Frost, y ese es su nombre, un ser de la fuerza de la velocidad

Jax (sorprendido): ¿Es suya esa cosa?

Cisco: Sí, los envía contra los velocistas que rompen sus reglas

Sara: Como Flashpoint y encararla

Oliver: Tenemos que advertirle a Barry, así no lo tomará desprevenido

Cisco: Oliver, no sabemos dónde está

Wally: Idea, sus trajes, tócalos Cisco, y así…

Prof. Stein: Sus poderes le dirán dónde están

Caitlyn (incomoda): ¿Seguros que quieren invadir su privacidad?, porque yo no

Cisco: Cait, los necesitamos

Cisco camina y toma sus gafas, ve sus guantes y se queda pensando, se gira hacia el traje de Barry, se pone las gafas y toca el traje; puede ver una cabaña de troncos en medio de un bosque, se quita las gafas lentamente, dejando confundidos a los demás, y al mismo

Iris: Cisco, ¿Qué viste?

Cisco: Vi una cabaña en un bosque

Cisco tras eso se dirige a la salida del cortex, confundiéndolos más

Oliver: Oye, ¿A dónde vas?

Cisco: Al ver mis guantes recordé quien pude ayudarnos mejor que Barry y Kara

Cisco se va con Oliver queriéndolo seguir, pero es detenido por Dig

Dig: Deja que lo traiga, nosotros busquemos a Barry y Kara

Jax: Ok, pero, ¿Desde cuándo tienen una cabaña?

Caitlyn: Creó que mencionaron una el año pasado, ¿Recuerdas…?, ¿Iris?

Felicity (confundida): ¿A dónde se fue?

* * *

Comisaría

Iris sale de los ascensores y camina al escritorio de su padre, ahí lo ve trabajando en un caso

Iris: Hola papá, ¿Podemos hablar?

Joe: Sabes que no puedo hablar de un caso en curso

Iris: Sobre Barry y Kara

Joe (sorprendido): Oh, ¿Sobre lo que sé o lo que todos saben?

Iris (sorprendida): ¿Cómo es que estás tan calmado al…?; (confundida): Oye, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Joe en vez de responderle, saca una hoja de su cajón y se la da, Iris se sorprende por lo que tiene escrito, voltea la hoja enseñándosela con una mirada seria de ella; “Estaremos fuera todo el día, Barry necesita despejar su mente, no le comentes a nadie, necesitábamos que alguien lo supiera por cualquier cosa, gracias Joe, Atte.: Kara; PD: Tranquilo, Caitlyn cuidará de Wally”

Joe: No pude negarles esta privacidad

Iris: Díselo a Oliver, es sexy, pero muy metiche; Cisco los vibro y vio una cabaña en un bosque, el único que conozco con una para que Barry este…

Joe: Es Henry, si saben donde están, no los dejarán en paz, y le prometí a Kara no contarle a nadie, indirectamente, con todo lo que paso, se merece descansar un día

Iris (molesta): Papá, los necesitamos, Wally necesita a Barry, con lo que vio en la fuerza de la velocidad, Wally no se tiene confianza

Joe: Eso lo entiendo, pero Wally nos necesita más a ti y a mí; el año pasado Wally ni podía estar en la misma habitación; tal vez se tengan la confianza como de hermanos, pero no lo son; Barry tiene que acostumbrarse a solo tener a Kara cerca, y nosotros a no tenerlo cerca

Iris: Por que siento que fue más para ti que para mi

Joe: Es para ambos, y no lo olvides, todo saldremos de esta, sé que entre todos…

Joe se sorprende al ver a varios de sus compañeros salir apurados

Iris (confundida): Capitán Singh, ¿Qué ocurre?

Singh: Arriba ahí una criatura, como un fantasma o un espectro

Iris (susurrando): Un Time Wraith

Joe la mira sorprendido notando que solo el la oyó y por lo que dijo

* * *

En el laboratorio Forense, Julian está corriendo varias muestras de casos en los que trabaja, al ir a la centrifugadora, le parece ver algo en el reflejo, al voltear no ve nada, en lo que se usa se dirige a una pizarra con información de los casos, ahí ve que los papeles parecen estarse levantando, confundido toca uno para tratar de sentir de donde viene la brisa, cuando un Time Wraith pasa su cabeza por la pizarra asustándolo, corre a su mesas y toma lo primero que ve, arrojándoselo al cruzarla, pero solo lo atraviesa

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Felicity y Curtis corren algoritmos para la ubicación de la cabaña en donde están Barry y Kara, mientras los demás esperan la ubicación, pero no un S.O.S. los interrumpe

Caitlyn (confundida): ¿Un S.O.S.?, ¿De dónde?

Curtis: Es la comisaría

Felicity: Dice algo nunca, antes visto

Thea (sarcástica): ¿En esta ciudad?

Oliver: Un Time Wraith, si

Sara (seria): Andando, vamos a ayudarlos; ustedes, sigan con eso

Curtis: Ok, pero relájate

* * *

Comisaría

Joe entra al laboratorio forense con 5 oficiales y le disparan al Time Wraith sin afectarlo, se gira hacia ellos antes de rugir, Julian corre hacia ellos, todos salen del laboratorio tan rápido como pueden, el Time Wraith los persigue, pero en vez de atacarlos, pasa a través del suelo, llegando para bloquear el paso del capitán Singh y los oficiales que iban con él, todos comienzan a dispararle mientras retroceden, el Time Wraith va a ellos, pero al sentir una explosión azul en su espalda se voltea, ve a Ray que le disparo, Oliver y Sara con él

Ray: Si, casi tengo su frecuencia

Sara: Mantengámoslo ocupado, encuéntrala

Dig, Rene, Thea, Evelyn, Firestorm y Mick aparecen por detrás y comienzan a dispararle, pero sin ningún efecto, todo lo atraviesa

Oliver: Atom, necesitamos la frecuencia, ya

Ray: Perdón Green Arrow, pero no soy tan rápido

Sara: ¡Eso es!, usen los extintores, ahora

Julian toma el extintor más cercano y baña al Time Wraith, se voltea a él, pero recibe 2 disparos en zonas donde le dio el extintor, ve que fueron Dig y Singh

Singh (gritando): Denle a través del humo

Todos lo atacan con lo que tienen mientras Julian sigue bañándolo, el Time Wraith ruge antes de irse hacia Julian haciendo que suelte el extintor, sale hacia la pared yéndose de la comisaría

Joe (preocupado): ¿Estás bien?

Julian: Si, ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Oliver: No lo creerías

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Las pantallas muestran al Time Wraith en ambos ataques, Sara entra con Joe, empujando una pizarra, toma un plumón que trae y subraya la segunda línea

Sara: “Espectros aparecen en la ciudad”; esto es más parecido a eso, y ocurrió gracias a los planes de Savitar

Joe: Y no es la primera vez que hacen esto, hace 2 años igual lo hicieron

Caitlyn: Eso fue culpa nuestra, ellos solo aparecen cuando la fuerza de la velocidad se molesta, con los velocistas que rompen sus reglas, como viajar en el tiempo

Oliver: O encararla

Curtis (confundido): Si esto es por Barry. ¿Por qué nos ataca a nosotros?

Oliver: Es lo que tenemos que averiguar, ¿Qué progreso tenemos de esa cabaña?

Felicity: Lento, tengo revisados varios centros de campamento que las usen, pero no hay nada de ellos

Thea: Un meta-humano y una alienígena súper héroes, claro que no debe ser fácil encontrarlos

Sara: Tal vez sea mejor así, piénsenlo, con esto claro que requerimos su ayuda, pero es a quien quieren, cazan velocistas, quieren que venga

Ray: Si son de la fuerza de la velocidad, ¿No podría saber ya donde está Barry?

Joe: Si alguien es bueno para encontrar a Barry soy yo, lo críe desde que tenía 11

Oliver: Ok; Joe, Iris, traten de encontrarlo, piensen como él

Iris: Fácil, Oliver

Oliver: Bien, Caitlyn, Wally, Julian, traten de ver como detenerlos, al ser de la fuerza de la velocidad, el frío es nuestra mejor opción, pero no tenemos a Kara, y no podemos exponer Caitlyn tanto a sus poderes, tendrán que trabajar con eso

Caitlyn: Oh, ya sé que será bueno

Oliver: Perfecto; Curtis, Lily, traten de localizar a Cisco, ya tiene rato que se fue a quien sabe donde

Lily: Uh, espionaje, me encanta

Curtis: Tranquila niña

Oliver: El resto tenemos que saber por que ataco esos lugares, un patrón, algo que nos ayude a saber cuándo y dónde atacara

Dig: ¿Qué no Barry es el mejor en esta área?

Sara: Y me recordaste algo, Gideon, es de vida o muerte, llámalos

Gideon: Entendido capitán

Todos quedan sorprendidos al oír un tono de llamada estándar, Oliver sigue el tono hasta la consola, detrás de una de las pantallas toma 2 celulares con cinta trasparente, y uno con una llamada de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Thea (sarcástica): Vaya que querían estar solos

Oliver (molesto): Encuéntrenlos, pronto

Joe: Si alguien hablara con él, seré yo

Oliver (serio): ¿Y cómo por qué?

Joe: Porque a mí, Kara no quiere rostizarme vivo

Iris y Joe salen del cortex ante la mirada de Oliver, Thea le sacude el hombro izquierdo con una sonrisa, sale también seguida por Caitlyn, Wally y Julian

Oliver: No, digan, nada

Sara (sarcástica): No, como crees

* * *

30 minutos después

La puerta del ascensor se abre, del cual sale un Time Wraith, se dirige al cortex donde no es notado por los presentes en el, pero si por quien llega, Thea le dispara una flecha con nitrógeno, llenando de blanco el hombro donde golpeo

Thea: No lo afecto mucho, Caitlyn ¿Algo más?

Oliver (gritando): Thea, muévete

Thea ve al Time Wraith mirarla, se sacude el Time Wraith confundiendo a todos, al mirar detrás de él, ven a Cisco junto a otro hombre que trae unos guantes similares a los de Cisco, Hartley Rathaway, quien ataca al Time Wraith con ondas vibratorios provenientes de sus guantes, el Time Wraith se sacude hasta explotar y desapareciendo los restos de él

Caitlyn: Hartley Rathaway, eso fue astuto

Cisco: Gracias, Cait

Hartley: Si, lo es, **Aequam memento rebus in arduis servare mentem** (Recuerda conservar la mente serena en los momentos difíciles)

Cárter: Oye, **Tu quoque multum usu** (Has tenido mucha práctica)

Hartley: Él me agrada, ya me puso al tanto con la salida de estas cosas, estoy 100% seguro que lo intentarán otra vez, considerando las circunstancias

Oliver: ¿Qué progreso tienen con Barry y Kara?

Sara: Iris y Joe fueron a buscarlos, llamarlos no es opción

Sara le muestra los teléfonos aún con la cinta, causando una leve risa a Cisco

Oliver (molesto) ¿Te divierte?

Cisco: Un poco, eso fue ingenioso

Caitlyn: Bastante, para que desconecte así, deben realmente querer estar solos

Hartley: Lindo, pero enfoquémonos en el problema, mis guantes emiten una frecuencia de inda que afecta la estructura celular de los Time Wraiths, solo hay que hacer algo para que pueda emitirla

Lily: Impulsores sónicos, usar la frecuencia en ondas sonoras en las bocinas de los laboratorios

Hartley: Eso servirá

Oliver: Ok, ya tenemos un plan, hagámoslo

* * *

Barry esta junto a lo que queda de un tronco frente a la cabaña, pone sobre el tronco un gran trozo de madera, toma un hacha y la golpea, llegando a la mitad de su altura, le saca el hacha y vuelve a golpearla partiéndola en 2, deja el hacha en el tronco para tomar las 2 piezas y dejarlos en un montoncito a su izquierda; Kara sale de la cabaña y lo ve poniendo otro trozo de madera y golpearlo con el hacha

Barry: Sabes, el que no puedas sientas frío e invulnerable a las astillas, no hace que sea bueno estar descalza

Kara sonríe con su comentario mirando sus pies mientras se acerca a él, que en efecto no hay nada en ellos, ni sandalias, zapatos, calcetines, nada

Kara: Y yo creo que no sea bueno que cortes tanta madera; no necesitamos tanta leña, solo estaremos un día

Barry (nervioso): Sí, respecto a eso

Kara lo mira curiosa, queriendo que siga, lo mira peleando con sus nervios, queda sorprendida con una idea, y más por verlo asentir

Barry: Piénsalo, nos quiere vivos, en este lugar será fácil estarlo, y podremos usar la cabaña, él tiene que venir, no nosotros a él, y, no quiero dejarte sola, temo que podría ser la última vez que te vea

Kara: No va a ser así, y aunque nos duele decirlo, estoy sin presión en los hombros, Wally solo necesita aprovechar esto, para ser el héroe que todos vemos en él, y tú, me salvas, es cruel decirlo, pero todo indica que sobreviviré

Barry (nervioso): Lo sé, pero no evita que este angustiado

Kara: Ni a mí, mírame Barry

Kara toma las manos de Barry y las pone en su espalda baja, pone su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Barry, y su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda

Kara: ¿Qué tienes?, realmente

Barry: Le dije a Caitlyn que Savitar estaba manipulándonos con nuestro miedo, y no hay forma de escapar al miedo

Kara: No lo hagas, un amigo de Kal, sabe cómo usar el miedo a su favor, cree que con eso puede siempre vencer a sus enemigos

Barry: Tal vez vaya a verlo

Kara: Lo hice antes de ser Supergirl, créeme, no querrás

Ambos se ríen por su charla, Barry usa su mano derecha para quitar los mechones de pelo sobre el rostro de Kara, y toma sus mejillas

Barry (sonriendo): Sabes, si me miras con esos bellos ojos azules, haría lo que sea, me encanta que tus gafas casi obligan a verlos, y es fácil ver lo hermosa que eres

Kara (sonriendo): Es igual contigo, si me miras con esos hermosos ojos verdes, quedo perdida en su belleza, muestra las cosas maravillosas del hombre que eres, y cada vez que los veo me hace recordar lo bello de lugares como este en la Tierra, haciendo que no deje de verlos

Ambos se inclinan y se besan, Kara mueve su mano izquierda del hombro de Barry poniéndola en su espalda, Barry entierra su mano derecha en el cabello de Kara por su nuca profundizando el beso, Kara siente la lengua de Barry querer entrar en su boca, la abre dejando que sus lenguas sigan el mismo ritmo, Barry mueve su mano izquierda a la espalda baja de Kara y traza círculos suavemente en ella, Kara usa su mano en la espalda de Barry apretándolo contra ella, quedando prácticamente sin espacio entre ellos, se separan con una respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, sin dejar de verse a los ojos y con las frentes pegadas, Barry despega sus frentes y le da un leve beso a Kara en la mollera, al verla sonreír causa que él también sonría

Kara: Te amo

Barry se sorprende al oírla, abre la boca nervioso, pero es interrumpido al oír llantas de un auto, ambos se voltean en la dirección del auto, viéndolo detenerse cerca de ellos y bajan Iris y Joe

Iris (sarcástica): Vaya, no sabía lo romántico que eres

Ambos se sueltan incomodos, más por su llegada que por el comentario

Joe: Sé que querían estar fuera un tiempo, pero los necesitamos

Kara: Joe, pueden manejar a los metas o lo que salga sin nosotros, y en cuanto a Savitar, es muy pronto para que intente algo

Joe: Es peor a lo que se enfrentan

Iris: Son Time Wraiths

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Time Wraiths?

Kara (confundida): Esperen, ¿Por qué atacan a los demás?, creí que iban tras los velocistas que hacen enojar a la fuerza de la velocidad

Barry: Además, no ayudo mucho, con solo tocarlos me debilito considerablemente, y recuerdo que al enfrentar 1, Hartley Rathaway lo destruyo, él ayudará mejor que yo

Iris: Cisco, dijo que conocía a alguien que podía ayudar mejor que ustedes

Kara: Si puede destruirlo, entonces si es mejor en este caso

Joe: Esa vez fue por viajar en el tiempo, algo ya común, pero esta vez es por pelear contra ella, es más serió el caso

Barry y Kara parecen pensarlo mucho, ambos les levantan las manos dándoles entender que esperen y se van a la cabaña, Joe detiene a Iris al verla ir a la cabaña

Iris: Dejaron la puerta abierta, y si te fijaste, Kara estaba descalza, nos tomará un rato

Iris reanuda su camino a la cabaña, Joe suelta un suspiro frustrado antes de seguir a su hija a la cabaña

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Lily y Felicity trabajan en las bocinas, Jax y Wally le hacen mejoras físicas para soportar las frecuencias, pero todos quedan sorprendido al oír una alarma, Oliver que está en el cortex revisa que la activo

Oliver: Es la cámara de salto, se abre un portal, Gideon, más detalles

Gideon: Es su teoría correcta, es de la fuerza de la velocidad

Cisco, Thea y Hartley: ¡Voy!

Oliver ve el portal estabilizarse, pero no ve salir a un Time Wraith, sino a 4

Oliver: Tenemos 4 Time Wraith, todos, abajo, ahora

Felicity: Tu no, ya estás en el cortex, cuando terminemos las activas, 1 minuto máximo

Jax: “Gray”, fusionémonos, Wally, usa tu velocidad y termina

Jax se va dejando a Wally nervioso y asustado, Caitlyn llega a él y lo ve bloqueado de miedo

Cailtyn: Escúchame, sé que estás asustado, pero este plan requiere de ti, no esta Barry, ni Kara, ni Jesse, ni Jay, eres el único con velocidad, te necesitan

Wally asiente, aún algo nervioso usa su velocidad para terminar

Wally: Bien, mejoras listas

Thea: Bien, ahora ayuda

Cisco y Hartley están creando las ondas desde sus guantes para mantenerlos a Ray, Thea, Evelyn, Firestorm y Curtis están detrás de ellos llamando como pueden la atención de los Time Wraiths, los demás bloquean la entrada y la pared mientras ven como atacan, Wally llega quedando detrás de todos, al ver a los Time Wraiths, vuelve a asustarse

Lily: Ya está

Felicity: Ahora, Oliver

Oliver activa las bocinas que empiezan a emitir un chirrido que altera un poco los oídos de todos, parece que lastima a los Time Wraiths, pero un portal se abre detrás de los Time Wraiths confundiéndolos, una línea de electricidad roja sale del portal abriéndose paso entre todos, Wally lo sigue al cortex, donde el velocista vestido de negro golpea a Oliver alejándolo de la consola y apagar las bocinas, Wally lo aleja de ella, pero queda en shock al ver su cara con aspecto putrefacto y reconocer el traje negro

Wally (asustado): ¿Cómo estás vivo?

Toma a Wally del cuello levantándolo, Wally siente la vida escapársele, lo suelta al sentir 2 flechas clavársele en la espalda, se voltea y ve a Oliver apretar un botón del pequeño control, provocando que las flechas exploten, va hacia él, pero es golpeado y lanzado tras la consola, Wally y Oliver quedan confundidos al ver a Barry, quien aún trae la ropa que tenía en la cabaña

Barry (serio): Ven y muéstrame lo que tienes, Black Flash

Barry sale del cortex siendo seguido por Black Flash, logra derribarlo a mitad del pasillo, pero ahora es seguido por los Time Wraiths, corre hacia el ascensor y deteniéndose frente a él, los Time Wraiths al estar frente a él son recibidos por el aliento helado de Kara por la espalda, frenándolos donde están y ser destruidos cuando Oliver reactivo las bocinas, ven a Black Flash recargarse en la pared antes de correr a Barry y viceversa, se golpean separándose, Black Flash vuelve a él, pero Barry se agacha dejando que Kara detenga su golpe y lo arroje al ascensor, el cual se cierra cuando el entra, Barry oprime el botón para llamarlo y Kara prepara su visión de calor, pero al abrirse esta vacío

Kara (frustrada): Genial

Barry: Si, esto aún no termina

Kara (molesta): Adiós a las vacaciones

Barry: Lo sé; con ese chirrido veo que sirven los tapones

Kara: Que bueno que te los llevaste

Barry: Sabía que podrían ser útiles, ahora, veamos a los demás

Kara asiente antes de irse con Barry al cortex, Barry le hace una seña indicándole que el chirrido termino, se quita los tapones con un pulgar en alto; en el cortex ven a Oliver, Dig Cisco, Caitlyn, Felicity, Ray, Sara, Thea, Jax, el Prof. Stein, Nate, Hartley, Rene y Mick, en sus trajes o ropa normal, según sea el caso de cada uno

Barry: ¿Están bien?

Felicity: Bastante, aunque los oídos aún rechinan

Barry: Pero fue útil, venció a los Time Wraiths, pero el velocista se fue; y Hartley, gracias por venir tan rápido

Hartley: No me agradezcas, es divertido patearles el trasero a esas cosas; ¿Ella es Kara?

Kara: Si, y cuando dijeron que sabías como vencerlos, creí que serías diferente

Oliver (serio): ¿Alguna novedad?

Barry y Kara (confundidos): No, ah, no, para nada

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Barry, ese velocista era él, Hunter Zolomon, era Zoom

Oliver: Y tu lo llamaste Black Flash

Barry: Así lo llamo la fuerza de la velocidad, después de dejar que los Time Wraiths se lo llevaran

Cisco (sorprendido): Espera, ¿El que no lo matarás hizo que la fuerza de la velocidad lo convirtiera en eso?

Sara (confundida): ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Barry: Cuando estuve con ella, cuando me hablo como Ronnie Raymond, fue por él que se perdió mi señal en vez de un Time Wraith, aunque técnicamente es uno

Dig: Dices que si realmente la enojas hace eso, rayos

Amaya: ¿Y porque nos ataque a nosotros?, si está molesta contigo

Barry: No lo sé

Felicity: Lo que yo no sé, es su estilo de leñador

Ambos se miran y luego miran su ropa, que es la misma que tenían en la cabaña, pero sin entender el comentario de Felicity

Kara: No le veo lo raro

Sara: Ni yo, y con ese short, sin las medias y sin las botas se ven mejor tus piernas

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, gracias, eso es, ah…

Barry (susurrando): Te está coqueteando

Kara (incomoda): Oh, ah, ok

Sara: Tranquila, soy buena para eso, por cierto, esto es suyo

Les muestra sus teléfonos antes de lanzárselos

Mick: Si tanta privacidad querían, hablen, así no nos imaginamos cosas, ya saben

Caitlyn: No fue así en realidad

Cisco: No

Jax: Para nada Mick

Mick: Oh, entonces solo yo

Oliver (asqueado): Ok, quitando eso, ¿Dónde andaban?

Barry (sarcástico): Afuera papá

Oliver (serio): Hablo enserio

Barry (serio): ¿Y desde cuando tengo que informarte todo?

Nate (nervioso): ¿Qué tal si lo tomamos con calma?

Barry y Oliver (molestos): ¡Largo!

Todos comienzan a salir incomodos y nerviosos, excepto Kara al ser detenida por Barry

Barry (susurrando): Mantén tus sentidos alerta

Kara asiente y sale mirando molesta a Oliver

Barry (molesto): ¿Qué te traes?

Oliver: Con todo esto, ¿Cómo creíste que sería bueno desaparecer?

Barry: Kara creyó que necesitaba dejar descansar mi mente de todo esto, y me parece algo hipócrita de tu parte criticarme por eso, cuando tú lo hiciste por meses

Oliver: Pero volví, volví para detener a Damian Darkh

Barry: Pff, de no ser por Thea y Laurel no te enterarías de él, ni de que Felicity aún los ayuda, a pesar de aceptar irse contigo

Oliver: Tú precisamente no hiciste mucho para detenerlo lamentándote en este lugar, y ella al menos quiso seguir con esto, tu solo planeas irte y que te olvidemos

Barry: Con Cisco pueden pedirnos ayuda cuando lo necesiten

Oliver: Pedirnos; deja de meter a Kara en todo

Barry: Así como tú, cuando Evelyn nos conto lo que hizo con Prometheus, créeme, lo dudo, ella no vio diferencia entre ti y Prometheus, y ahora yo tampoco

Oliver: ¿Qué?, mira, se que puedo tener planes muy angustiantes, pero fiables

Barry: ¿Fiables?, todos tenemos diferentes ritmos y formas de hacer las cosas, y eso es lo que no vez, a ti solo te importa que todo sea exacto como tú lo quieres, ambos sabemos que Kara podría lastimarte cuando quisiera, pero no lo hace debido a lo que los Danvers le enseñaron, la familia que la crío al llegar a la Tierra, tras perder todo su mundo, y a lo que queda de su familia salvo su primo para salvar su Tierra, dejándolos solos, como los últimos kriptonianos, por eso ella busca darles a todos una segunda oportunidad, no lastimarlos y verlos morir por placer

Oliver: Primero, no sabía que era la última de su especie, guau; segundo, no me gusta verlos morir

Barry: Te gusta matar, o al menos a una parte de ti, pero quien te culpa, lo que te paso al estar 5 años en esa isla es comprensible, o eso espero

Oliver (confundido): ¿Eso esperas?

Barry: Me he dado cuenta, de que se muy poco de ti, fuera del niño rico mimado que naufrago y se convirtió en un vigilante, y de lo que me han contado de sus misiones, no se nada de ti, dijiste hace 2 años que no confiar en la gente te ha mantenido con vida, pero eso causo que Evelyn te traicionara, ellos no pueden tenerte secretos, pero tú a ellos sí, y así no funciona las cosas, no la confianza, una que ya no puedo tenerte

Barry se da la vuelta y sale del cortex dejando a Oliver con la palabra en la boca, mientras Oliver sale del cortex piensa en lo que le dijo Barry

* * *

Comisaría de Ciudad Central

Joe revisa que todos tengan cerca extintores, Singh revisa todas las ventanas por si pueden verlos llegar, todos se voltean al oír el ascensor, pero quedan confundidos al ver los 2 abrirse, rápidamente salen 4 Time Wraiths de ellos, Iris corre hacia arriba al ver a varios policías usar extintores sobre los Time Wraiths y los demás dispararles, eso no evita que activa su botón de pánico

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Felicity está en el cortex revisando la grabación de la conversación algo angustiada, al oírla la señal, cierra todo menos el S.O.S., que es oído en todos lados

Cisco: Para quién esté en el cortex, ¿Qué es?

Felicity: S.O.S., Iris, la comisaría

Barry: Deben ser los Time Wraiths

Kara: Pues vamos

Wally (nervioso): ¿Qué ir, no nos hará, blanco fácil?

Jax: Tenemos que ir

Sara: Quien se sienta listo, vaya con Cisco para cruzar el portal, Jax, te quedas, necesitamos que termines la consola de la Waderider si queremos que pueda seguirse usando de trasporte

Jax: Ok Sara

Cisco: Pues démonos prisa

* * *

Joe dirige a los policías para mantener a raya a los Time Wraiths, pero igual se acercan rápido

Cuando una brecha se abre detrás de los Time Wraiths, del cual Kara sale y usa su aliento helado, Barry sale corriendo y se detiene a la vez que crea tornados con los brazos, Ray sale volando disparando sus rayos de fotones, Amaya, Sara, Nate, Dig, Rene y Hartley salen y atacan como pueden, los Time Wraiths se dispersan haciéndolos que se dividan para detenerlos, 2 suben al piso superior, y los otros 2 se desplazan por la recepción, uno de ellos pasa a través del suelo quedando tras los policías se voltea al sentir el extintor, ve a Singh usar los pies para bañarlo con el extintor y con sus manos dispararle con su arma, el Time Wraith vuela a él tomándolo con la mano por el pecho, lo levanta y lo arroja hacia la ventana, pero no llaga a ella al ser atrapado por Kara, provocando que salga humo de donde lo agarro, Barry corre y crea tornados alejando al Time Wraith

Barry: Llévalo a S.T.A.R., lo ayudarán mejor ahí

Kara: Los Time Wraiths me seguirán

Barry: No si llamo su atención, vete, ya

Barry comienza a correr por todo el lugar, los 4 se enfocan en él dándole a Kara oportunidad de salir por la ventana con Singh; comienza a correr en círculos dejando que Hartley use sus guantes y los destruya; Joe se acerca a Barry mientras se recarga en una pared

Joe: Llegaron justo a tiempo, ¿A dónde llevo Supergirl a Singh?

Barry: Un Time Wraith lo ataco, como si fuera un velocista, ella se lo llevo, a que lo traten

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué efectos tienen en las personas?

Barry: No lo sé, solo han atacado velocistas así

Nate: Vayamos a averiguarlo

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.- Bahía médica

Caitlyn y Julian tratan a Singh tras sedarlo por el dolor, haciendo pruebas y tratamientos en la marca de una mano huesuda en su pecho, Barry, Kara y Sara entran al ver el progreso, Caitlyn nota que Barry está recargándose en Kara

Barry: ¿Cómo está?

Caitlyn: Estable, pero no físicamente

Julian: La marca en su pecho que le dejo el Time Wraith, no sabemos que tanto lo afecto internamente

Kara usa su visión de rayos X para ver su interior, queda sorprendida y nerviosa

Kara: Tiene los músculos algo contraídos, y creó que los nervios están algo tensos, o delicados, ah, no lo sé, nunca había visto algo así

Caitlyn: Los sueros que uso con Barry pueden ayudar a los músculos, pero no sé qué hacer para ayudar a sus nervios

Julian: Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital, antes de que tengamos problemas, Kara, ¿Puedes?

Kara asiente mientras Caitlyn le inyecta los sueros y sujeta a Barry a Barry del hombro, Kara usa su velocidad para tomar a Singh y llevarlo al hospital, entonces Caitlyn jala a Barry a la cama y le conecta una intravenosa

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué haces?

Barry: Ayudar, lo notaste

Caitlyn: Si, ¿Qué tanto te afectaron?

Barry: Tuve que llamar su atención

Sara: Mucho entonces

Barry: Sí; tengo una idea de cómo frenar sus ataques

* * *

Hospital de Ciudad Central

Joe entra a un pasillo, donde le informaron que esta la habitación de Singh, queda sorprendido al ver a Kara en la misma ropa que traía en la cabaña, con unos tenis rojos y sus gafas

Joe: Esperaba verte como Supergirl

Kara: Sentí que era mejor quedarme como Kara, los deja más tranquilos

Oyen pasos avanzar rápido a ellos, al mirar por donde vino Joe, ven al esposo de Singh, Rob, correr a ellos asustado

Rob: Joe, ¿Qué le paso?

Joe: No lo sé, Flash sí

Rob (confundido): ¿Flash?

Kara: Lo que le hizo esto, esta hecho de lo mismo que le da a Flash sus poderes

Rob (sorprendido): Vaya, eso es terrorífico; (confundido): ¿Y tú eres?

Kara (nerviosa); Oh, soy, Kara, Kara Danvers

Rob: ¿Tú eres la nueva CSI?

Joe: No, ella no es el reemplazo de Barry, es su novia

Rob: Oh, vaya que encontró una linda chica

Kara (tímida): Gracias

Rob: ¿Significa que Barry está aquí?

Joe: Si, lo está, pero no se quedará mucho

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando salir al doctor

Doctor: ¿Alguno es familiar?

Rob: Yo, ellos trabajan con él

Doctor: Bueno, me alegra decir que esta fuera de peligro, vivirá por mucho tiempo, pero no creó que sea bueno que vuelva a la fuerza

Joe (sorprendido): Espere, ¿Cómo que sería bueno que no vuelva?

Doctor: Lo que sea que le dejará esa marca, daño los nervios, severamente, le causo neuropatía periférica

Joe y Rob (confundidos): ¿Neuro…que?

Kara: Neuropatía, tengo una hermana, sabe mucho de este campo, pero yo no, recuerdo que dijo que esto deja que las zonas afectadas se sientan como con hormigueo

Doctor: Sí, parestesia, además de debilidad muscular y volverse anormalmente sensibles

Rob (triste): Gracias doctor, ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

Doctor: Claro, pero rápido, debe descansar, después le informare de todo lo que debe saber

El doctor se retira dejándolos solos, Rob entra y toma su mano derecha con ambas manos

Kara: Pondré al tanto a los demás

Joe: Espera, voy contigo

Joe entra en la habitación, habla con Rob rápido y sale hacia Kara asintiéndole, ambos se van del hospital

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Cortex

Kara y Joe le cuentan a Barry, Caitlyn, Cisco, Oliver, el Prof. Stein, Sara y Julian lo que les conto el doctor sobre Singh

Julian: No espere que fuera tan malo

Kara: Con mi visión de rayos X no se veía tan grave

Barry: Parece que nos drenan para evitar que actúe el factor curativo

Caitlyn: Lo que sigue sin encajar, son los ataques

Sara: Es verdad, los laboratorios y la comisaría

Joe: Y tú estabas allá, de ser el blanco pudieron atacar ahí

Kara: Estando solos, tienen razón, nos falta algo, ¿Qué tenemos con los ataques?

Caitlyn: En el primero, Wally y yo estábamos solos

Sara: El siguiente fue la comisaría

Prof. Stein: Solo nos han atacado aquí o allá

Cisco: Al igual que la última vez

Oliver: Pensemos, en esa época eran claras las razones, no ahora, Barry ya no forma parte de la policía, y no estabas aquí en ningún ataque a los laboratorios

Barry: Tenemos que frenarla, literalmente

Cisco: ¿Qué sugieres?

Barry: Una bomba fría, eso hará que se enfoque en reponerse y no en nosotros

Kara: ¿Y eso que podría hacerte?, ¿Y a Wally?

Barry: Estamos ligados a ella, hacerle eso afectara nuestros poderes

Sara: Es arriesgado, pero puede funcionar, detendremos sus ataques

Oliver: ¿Creen que funcione?

Barry y Sara: Si

Cisco: En lo que se arregla serán lentos, pero no es mala idea

Prof. Stein: Pues preparémonos

Todos comienzan a irse, pero Sara detiene a Joe

Sara: Hay algo que debe ver, o recordar

Joe sigue a Sara a la pizarra en el fondo, la de los anuncios

Sara: Joe West es ascendido a capitán de la policía de Ciudad Central; creó que ya sabemos la razón de atacar la estación de policía

Joe (confundido): ¿Por qué haría esto la fuerza de la velocidad?

Sara: No lo sé, espero que Barry pueda encontrar las respuestas, pero podría ser por Savitar

* * *

Cámara de ingeniería

Todos trabajan como pueden en distintos proyectos para combatir a la fuerza de la velocidad; Barry, Kara, Cisco, Jax y el Prof. Stein trabajan en la bomba fría; Lily, Curits y Hartley le hacen mejoras a las armas, dejando confundidos en como podrán a algunos, como a Cárter, Thea, Kendra, Dig y Ray

Cárter: A ver, le pones ondas sensoriales apuntando a mi maza

Hartley: Exacto, esto emitirá las ondas correctas para vencer a los Time Wraiths, afectando la frecuencia en la unión de las moléculas de tu maza haciendo que golpe con esa resonancia

Lily: Con esto en sus armas, todos podrán pelear

Curtis: Y recuerdan, Barry dijo que lo que le hicimos a las bocinas solo afecta a los Time Wraiths, no Black Flash, a él habrá que hacerlo a la antigua

Ray (sarcástico): Ah, solo eso

Lily: DIg, mira esto

Lily toma lo que parece ser una pistola con una bocina en la boquilla, dispara, provocando que saque ondas sonoras, dándole a Dig provocando que caiga de espaldas, ella suelta una risa de emoción llamando la atención de los demás

Ray: Bueno, ¿Cómo vas con los disparadores de mi traje?

Hartley: Bien, ya emiten en la frecuencia correcta, pero después mejor arréglalos

Dig: Parece que estamos listos

Thea: Para soportar ataques, usar la bomba fría es la única forma de acabar con esto

Kendra: Hablando de eso; (gritando): ¿Cómo van?

Barry levanta la cabeza, le sonríe mientras le da un pulgar en alto para volver a trabajar en ella

Kara (nerviosa): ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?, no solo la dañarás, afectaras tus poderes

Barry: Lo sé, pero le dije lo que haría si los lastimaba

Kara: Recuerda, la ira no te llevará a nada bueno

Barry: Lo sé, pero no quiero que les haga daño, y haré que lo que este a mi alcance para proteger a los que me importan

Kara: Oye, tranquilo, todos sabemos que siempre estarás ahí, nos guste o no

Barry le sonríe por lo que dijo, se inclina hacia ella, pero…

Cisco: ¿Cómo están los decibeles en el sistema de enfriamiento Barry?

Barry (nervioso): Si, están, bien, pero igual velos tú, no dejemos que sufra daños

Cisco (confundido): Ok, lo haré

Kara: ¿Qué tanto afectará a los velocistas?, en promedio

Prof. Stein: No lo sé, depende de la intensidad con la que la congele, alrededor del 5% de su velocidad

Kara: Si, se oye mal

Prof. Stein: Lo sabemos, pero solo será temporal, aunque son con teorías usadas con el avance que se tienen con el Sr. Allen, podría ser hasta sin una disminución de velocidad

Kara (sarcástica): Ah, mejor

Barry suelta una risa provocando que Kara se sonroje, mientras Cisco y el Prof. Stein los miran confundidos

* * *

Cortex

Oliver esta terminando de equipar su traje de Green Arrow, Felicity entra observándolo algo nerviosa y angustiada al ver que suelta un suspiro de frustración

Felicity (tímida): ¿Quién te molesto ahora?

Oliver: Barry, él, dijo que me gusta asesinar en cierto nivel

Felicity (sarcástica): ¿Y no?

Oliver (molesto): ¡Felicity!

Felicity: Tranquilo, era una broma; pero no para Barry

Oliver: ¿De qué hablas?

Felicity: Sabes que, para Barry, la confianza es importante, pero debe ser bilateral, si tu no puedes abrirte mejor a él, él ya no podrá creer en ti, hoy, por ejemplo, le molesto que tuviera algo que tu no sabes y te empeñaste en que te o diga, y el jamás te ha exigido nada, él no se hubiera ni se iría so no creyera en nosotros, y estas arruinando eso

Oliver: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por querer que hagamos todo juntos?

Felicity: ¿Y después?, una vez que Savitar se derrotado, ya no habrá un “todos juntos”, Oliver, al final de esto volveremos a Ciudad Star a enfrentar a Prometheus, pero Barry no; él sentía que podríamos soportar algo sin él y Kara por un día, como siempre, ahora no sé qué piensa de nosotros

Oliver: Felicity, tú sabes que Barry debe estar aquí, es donde pertenece, todo con un lugar al que estar

Felicity: Y Barry es bueno para tirarlo por la borda

Oliver: Mira, sabes que esto solo se puede…

Una alarma los hace dejar de discutir, ven que proviene de la cámara de salto interdimensional, un portal abriéndose

Felicity: Llego la hora

Oliver: Gideon, alerta a todos

Gideon: A la orden Sr. Queen

* * *

En la cámara de salto interdimensional el portal el da paso a 4 Time Wraiths, por la puerta entran Dig, Sara, Ray, Rory, Evelyn, Rene, Curtis, Hartley, Kendra, Cárter, Nate, Amaya, Oliver, Wally y Mick, algunos serios, otros asustados

Cárter: Tranquilos, solo usen lo nuevo

Oliver: Enciéndelo Overwatch

Felicity en el cortex activa las bocinas, comenzando a lastimar a los Time Wraiths, una alarma suena en el cortex llamando la atención de Felicity, oye la electricidad de un velocista y una ráfaga de aire, se voltea aterrada solo para ver a Black Flash junto a ella, le ruge provocando que grite y salte de miedo, aprovecha eso para apagar las bocinas,  corre por todo S.T.A.R. destruyendo las bocinas, Felicity al verlo hacer eso, trata de encenderlas, pero no pasa nada

Felicity: Demonios, comunicadores, bien; oigan, Black Flash destruyo las bocinas

Oliver: Necesitamos la bomba, ya

Black Flash entra y saca a Oliver, Wally, Mick, Ray y Kendra, estampándolos unos con otros

Wally (asustado): ¿Alguno tiene un plan?

Prof. Stein: La bomba es el plan

Jax: Si, pero nos necesitan, a Firestorm

Cisco: Los Time Wraiths son sensibles al frío, Firestorm es fuego, en todo caso, necesitan más a Kara, además, aún no terminamos, si no lo arreglo la explosión será casi instantánea, y falta el rastreo para quien entre

Barry: Aún con mi velocidad nos tomara hacer otro

Kara sale rápido de la cámara de ingeniería y vuelve casi al instante, con el casco de Jay en sus manos

Kara: Tenemos esto

Barry mira el casco sorprendido, que cambia a confusión al ver a Kara ponérselo en la cabeza y toma la bomba

Barry: ¿Qué haces?

Kara: Yo iré, la explosión podría ser instantánea, yo puedo soportarlo mejor que tú

Barry: Lo sé, pero tengo fuerza de velocidad y ella siempre quiere algo de mí, puedo usar eso

Kara: Yo puedo ir igual de rápido que tú, más o menos, puedo hacerlo también, y estoy segura que tratará de usar culpa con todo este caos de las Tierras

Barry (sonriendo): ¿Por qué peleamos ahora?

Barry pone su mano izquierda en la nuca de Kara antes de besarla; Kara queda sorprendida por su acción, pero aun así se lo corresponde, Barry usa su mano derecha para tomar el casco de la cabeza de Kara y ponérselo en la suya, para después alejarse lento quitándole la bomba

Barry: Sabes que debo ser yo

Kara asiente antes de abrir los ojos y verlo usar su velocidad y volver en su traje de Flash, se acerca a Cisco, quien lo toma de los hombros para desaparecer

Kara (seria): Fusiónense, yo me encargo de Black Flash

Kara usa su velocidad  para irse dejándolos nerviosos, pero igual se fusionan en Firestorm y salen de la cámara de ingeniería y meterse a la de salto interdimensional y atacar a 2 Time Wraiths; Black Flash sujeta a Wally del cuello y lo levanta, empieza a sentir que le falta el aire, cuando Kara golpea a Black Flash apartándolo de ahí

Kara (molesta): ¡Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Kara se lanza hacia él, estrellándolo en la pared, antes de que ambos corran fuera de los laboratorios

Cárter, Kendra, Dig y Amaya logran sacar a 2 Time Wraiths, Oliver, Mick y Ray los ayudan a alejarlos, Firestorm aparece confrontando a los de afuera; Cisco aparece y bloquea el movimiento de un Time Wraith, dejando que Hartley lo destruya; Thea toma una flecha de su carcaj y corre quedando junto a otro Time Wraith, activa la flecha, provocando un chirrido que lastima al Time Wraith y hace que Thea haga muecas, esto logra que Rene le dispare con el arma sónica, destruyéndolo

Thea (gritando): Van 2, faltan otros 2

Oliver: Están con nosotros, pero Supergirl está sola con Black Flash

Wally: Yo la ayudo

Oliver: ¿Seguro?

Wally (nervioso): No, pero soy el único, que puede ayudarla

Oliver; Entonces corre, y enséñale quien eres

Wally le asiente y sale corriendo, Dig usa su pistola sónica lastimando a un Time Wraith, Cárter usa su maza dándole en la cabeza, destruyéndolo

Cárter: Van 3

Kendra: Falta 1

Dig y Ray comienzan a dispararle, Hartley y Rene lo atacan al llegar, destruyéndolo

Amaya: Terminamos aquí, nos falta Black Flash

Cisco: Tenemos problemas

* * *

Choques de electricidad roja y un borrón azul alrededor de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.; Kara se detiene en el techo tomando aire, Black Flash se detiene en el otro extremo del techo y le ruge, Kara le dispara se visión de calor, se mueve esquivándola y corre hacia Kara, pero ella fue más rápida atacando con su aliento helado, chocándolo con su visión de calor, creando una neblina tras una ligera explosión por la combinación de temperatura, Black Flash la pierde de vista, ella llega por detrás usando su visión de calor en el techo, lanzándolo de el

Kara: Rápido Barry

Kara baja del techo al suelo de un salto, usa su oído para tratar de saber dónde está, oye sus pasos dándose la vuelta y deteniéndolo, lo aparta de ella con una patada, Wally llega golpeándolo, lanzándolo lejos de ambos

Kara: Linda entrada

Wally: Gracias

Ambos van contra Black Flash, quien corre hacia ellos, brinca pasando sobre ellos y corre a un portal que se abrió

Wally (confundido): ¿Un portal?

Kara (asustada): Oh no, Barry; Cisco, Black Flash volvió a la fuerza de la velocidad

Cisco: Entendido, Wally, abre el portal para pasar, yo les aviso a los demás

Wally: ¿Qué lo abra?

Kara: Si, óyeme, sé que estás asustado, pero tienes que abrirlo para que pueda pasar o Black Flash matará a Barry, puedes hacerlo, solo corre en círculos, se el héroe que todos vemos en ti, demuestra lo que significa ser Kid Flash

Wally la mira un momento antes de correr en círculos alrededor de ella, Kara antes de que pueda notarlo, está en el interior de un tornado con rayos

* * *

Barry es dejado por Cisco en el tornado con rayos, en él puede ver lo que parecen ser Time Wraiths moviéndose, estos dejan de verse al empezar a tomar forma a una casa, queda sorprendido al ver que era la casa donde vivía con sus padres, cuando era niño y en Flashpoint

Barry: Esto es bajo

*****: No, no tanto

Barry se voltea para ver a la fuerza de la velocidad, queda en shock al ver como quien está, Henry Allen

Speedforce: Aquí no hay moscas, pero igual cierra la boca

Barry se acerca a ella, mientras con su mano izquierda prepara la bomba

Barry: Veo que no soy el único en cruzar líneas; ¿Y Jay?

Speedforce: Sigue en la celda; ambos sabemos qué haces aquí

Barry (serio): Ambos sabemos que te lo advertí

Speedforce: Necesitaba verlo, saber lo comprometido a tus amigos, y a eso, ver que tan enserio hablaste, y no fue decepción; una bomba fría, muy brillante, el estar conectados con todos los velocistas, incluido con Savitar, es útil, muy astuto

Barry (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Savitar?

Black Flash llega por detrás tirando a Barry, apartándolo de la bomba, mira hacia arriba, viendo que quedo cerca de la fuerza de la velocidad

Speedforce: Sus poderes vienen de mí, yo sé todo sobre cualquier velocista, pero hay cosas, que tienes que descubrir por tu cuenta; y Wally necesitaba recuperar la confianza, por eso no fui tras de ti

Barry: Tú sabes quién es, ¿Verdad?, ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Speedforce: No me creerías si te lo dijera

Barry: ¿Por qué no?

Speedforce: Porque lo vez a diario, antes de convertirse en eso

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Qué?

Speedforce: No diré más, pero lo veo, aún se puede evitar, así que hazlo, haz lo que viniste a hacer, pero dime, ¿Realmente ella vale la pena?, ¿Vale dejar todo tu mundo?

Barry: Si, al menos para mí

Speedforce: Ya que, ve con ella, detrás de ti, todo recto

Barry siente que algo golpea su pie, se voltea y ve la bomba junto a sus pies, ve a Black Flash mirarlo antes de irse corriendo, se da la vuelta y nota que tampoco está la fuerza de la velocidad, la casa se está cambiando al tornado con rayos, ve la bomba lista para detonar, sacándole una sonrisa al ver un postick en ella

* * *

Kara mira a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse al ir volando, cuando puede ver la electricidad de un velocista, y ver que es Barry, Kara aterriza en su línea de carrera aliviada

Barry (gritando): ¡Corre!, corre, corre, corre

Kara corre siguiendo a Barry, cuando se lanza contra él, pasando por un portal, quedando en el techo de los laboratorios, dejando a Kara sobre Barry mirándose, Barry se quita la máscara mostrando una mirada preocupada

Barry (angustiado): ¿Pero qué…?, ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Kara: Le dijeron a Wally que habrá un portal, lo calmé convenciéndolo de que yo entré

Barry: la fuerza de la velocidad supo que entraste, pudo atacarte con muchos Time Wraiths, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así?

Kara (susurrando): Por ti, te amo, y me cansé de perder a los que amo

Barry (susurrando): También te amo

Barry aprovecha que Kara quedo sorprendida para besarla, a Kara le toma 2 segundos recuperarse del shock por las palabras de Barry, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el beso, dejando sus manos en el pecho de Barry, él pone su mano izquierda en la nuca de Kara, frotando la derecha en el abdomen de Kara provocando que suelte un leve gemido, se detienen sonrojados al oír a alguien fingir toser, Kara gira su cabeza a la izquierda y Barry a la derecha, viendo a Cisco parado junto a la escalera para bajar del techo

Cisco: Oigan tortolitos, vengan a calmar a algunos en el cortex, luego vuelven a su nido de amor

Se va con una sonrisa traviesa dejándolos incomodos, Kara se levanta y ayuda a Barry, yéndose al cortex usando su velocidad, jalando a Cisco al alcanzarlo, viendo a Oliver, Felicity, Hartley, Wally, Sara, Dig, Cárter, Jax, el Prof. Stein y Caitlyn

Barry: ¿Están todos bien?

Dig: Si, gracias a que Kara nos quitó a Black Flash de encima

Prof. Stein: ¿La bomba funciono?

Barry: Si, lo hizo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por más ataques

Sara: Oh, gracias, esas cosas son fieras

Caitlyn: ¿Alguno se siente diferente?

Wally: No me siento diferente

Barry: Yo tampoco, pero lo note al correr; ¿Joe e Iris?

Dig: Se que ella nos cubre en su trabajo con los eventos recientes

Felicity: Joe fue al hospital, a ver como sigue

Kara: Mejor voy, y veo cómo podemos ayudar

Barry: Voy contigo

Oliver (confundido): ¿Entonces es todo?, ¿Nos dejará tranquilos?

Cárter Espero, no quiero volver a ver esas cosas

Hartley: Son muy poderosos, pero no invencibles

Dig: Como sea, ahora podremos enfocarnos en Savitar

Hartley: Si, fue agradable hacer eso otra vez, pero evita que vuelvan

Barry: Claro, y de nuevo, gracias por venir

Hartley: Descuida, **Plurimum pugnantibus fortis et callidus verus dominis** (Los fuertes suelen ser los que pelean, pero los listos son los verdaderos maestros)

Cárter: **Non locustarum universa complebant malum** (Nada mal saltamontes)

Hartley: Rayos, me encanta este sujeto

Cisco: Que bueno; ¿Te pido un taxi o te llevo?

Hartley: Llévame, no puedo hacer portales, pero son geniales

Wally: Buen viaje, veré si puedo ayudar a Iris

Cisco y Hartley salen del cortex hacia la izquierda, Wally usa su velocidad yéndose de los laboratorios hacia Picture News

Barry: Lo mejor será irnos también

Oliver: Puedo hablar contigo, en privado

Barry parece dudarlo, ve una mirada de resignación en Kara, suelta un suspiro de frustración y le mueve la cabeza haciéndole saber que lo siga, yéndose a la cápsula del tiempo

Barry: ¿Qué quieres?

Oliver: Hablar; trate mal a Felicity, por nuestra última charla

Barry: No voy a disculparme, todo lo que dije es verdad

Oliver: Como te dije, no me gusta matar, ni verlos morir

Barry: ¿Por qué lo hacías entonces?

Oliver: Porque tenía que hacerse

Barry: No es así, siempre puedes tomar otro camino, lo intentaste, pero volviste a asesinar, y más de una vez

Oliver: No recuerdo que eso te afectará

Barry: O será que nunca quise mostrártelo, tú asesinas, e igual te siguen, a tal grado que hay veces que pienso porque yo no, ahora lo sé, no quiero terminar como tú, que mis acciones creen enemigos, y hagan que mis amigos me traicionen

Oliver: Savitar dijo que le harás eso, y te hará eso

Barry: Por enfrentarlo solo, pero ya no lo estoy, y no creó que sea bueno que te involucres, ya tienes mucho con Prometheus

Oliver: Dijimos que te ayudaríamos, y lo haremos

Barry: ¿Lo harás sin matarlo?

Oliver iba a responder, pero siente duda en su respuesta, eso provoca que Barry suelte un suspiro lentamente

Barry: Dijiste esto mismo, mientras enfrentábamos a los Dominadores, dices ser mi amigo, pero no lo demuestras; eso no ha cambiado, y ya no creó que lo haga; avísennos si hallan algo, nos vemos luego, Sr. Queen

Barry sale usando su velocidad, Oliver al llegar a la entrada de la cápsula, ve la electricidad de Barry irse al ascensor

* * *

Hospital de Ciudad Central

En la habitación de Singh, Joe y Rob están hablando con él, aunque Joe está entre sorprendido y nervioso

Joe: ¿Reemplazarlo?, ¿Esta seguro?

Singh: Si, eres de los mejores detectives, y todos saben que te encanta tener a todos apoyándose, tienes mucho potencial, y una gran determinación

Su conversación se interrumpe al oír que tocan la puerta, Singh es el único que queda confundido al ver a una chica rubia con cola de caballo y lentes asomar la cabeza en su cuarto, pero cambia a sorpresa al ver asomar a Barry su cabeza detrás de ella

Kara (sonriendo): Hola

Barry: ¿Se puede?

Rob: Claro

Ambos entran en el cuarto, Joe suelta una leve carcajada al ver a Barry traer unas flores con un florero en su mano y dejarlo en la mesa frente a Singh

Singh (sarcástico): Lindo

Kara: Las elegí

Barry: ¡Hey!, no te lleves todo el crédito

Singh (confundido): ¿Quién es ella?

Kara: Soy Kara, Kara Danvers, soy la novia de Barry

Singh: Ah, Allen, no se ofendan, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Barry: Vinimos cuando Joe nos avisó de lo que paso, Kara y yo vinimos a ver como estaba

Rob: Genial, ¿Dónde se están quedando?

Kara: Joe nos dejo en su casa, pero nos vamos en unos días

Singh: A donde estabas estos meses, o no

Barry: Si, en Ciudad Nacional

Rob (sorprendido): Eso, esta algo lejos

Kara: Por eso no nos quedaremos mucho

Singh: Ok, vaya que das sorpresas, hablando de eso, el doctor mando al alcalde una carta recomendando mi baja médica, y le pedí a Joe que tome mi lugar

Barry y Kara (sorprendidos): ¿Enserio?

Singh: ¿Creen que lo hará bien?

Joe: Yo no he dicho que acepto

Barry (emocionado): Oh, claro que lo harás

Kara (contenta): Lo harás fenomenal, Joe

Joe (nervioso): No lo sé

Barry lo mira serio un momento, lo toma de los hombros y lo saca del cuarto confundiendo a los demás, al llegar a la mitad del pasillo gira a Joe para verlo frente a frente

Barry (serio): ¿Qué pasa?, Joe, esta es una gran oportunidad, ¿Por qué los dejas pasar?

Joe: ¿Qué es lo que hemos tratado de hacer?, cambiar el futuro, yo no puedo ser el capitán

Barry (confundido): Joe, ¿Cómo puede…?; (distante): Oh

Joe: Si, por eso no puedo hacerlo, si no convertirme en capitán puede salvar a Iris, entonces no lo aceptaré

Barry: Joe, la salvaremos

Joe: ¿Cómo?, todo hasta ahora, nos lleva a Iris morir a manos de Savitar, pero ella tiene razón en algo, si planeas irte, ¿Por qué el periódico del 2024 todavía habla de ti?

Barry (sorprendido): Espera, ¿Sigue igual?

Joe mira a Barry sorprendido por lo que dijo, Barry mira su reacción confundido

Barry: No lo he visto desde enfrentar a los Dominadores, antes de estar con Kara; perdón Joe

Joe (confundido): ¿Por qué?

Barry: Por si no puedo salvarla

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Oliver entra a paso lento pensando en lo que Barry le dijo en la cápsula por horas, ve a todo su equipo mirarlo angustiados

Oliver (confundido): Ok, por sus caras, se que es una intervención, pero, no veo pistas de que

Felicity: Barry

Oliver (nervioso): Oh, que, pasa con él, espero qué…

Dig: ¿Qué paso cuando hablaste con él?, entro, cargo a Kara y se fue

Oliver: Hablamos

Rene: Es enserio, esto afecta la integridad de este escuadrón de héroes contra Savitar

Oliver: Nuestra sociedad se acabo

Rory (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

Oliver: Barry dio por concluida nuestra amistad

Curtis: ¿Por lo que está pasando?

Oliver solo puede asentir; Dig y Felicity se miran tristes, Evelyn y Thea se acercan a él

Evelyn: Escucha, ve como estás con él, es la misma situación que conmigo en navidad

Thea: Es verdad, todos estamos aquí, ya que pudiste dar a Evelyn una segunda oportunidad, seguiste mi consejo, y no ha defraudado hasta ahora

Dig: Solo tienes que hacerlo al revés

Felicity: Barry siente que traicionaste su confianza, debes hacerle saber que no es así

Rene: Sabes que significa que cambie lo que le molesto, y apuesto que es lo mismo que a Evelyn

Curtis: Lo dices como si fuera imposible

Oliver: Espero que no, no puedo perderlo a él

Sale del cortex seguido de cerca por Dig y Felicity, Rene y Curtis salen detrás de ellos, Rory y Evelyn se miran nerviosos por lo que acaba de pasar

Evelyn: Hay que hablar con él, pero no hoy, es tema delicado

Rory: Ok, pero son más de las 10, en menos de 2 horas ya no será hoy

Evelyn (sonriendo): Tú ganas, al salir el sol

Rory: Mejor al mediodía, al salir el sol

Evelyn: Flojo

Rory: Metiche

Ambos se ríen dirigiéndose a la salida mientras siguen haciéndose bromas

* * *

Comisaría

Joe esta sentado deprimido en su escritorio, es sorprendido al ver un vaso de Jitters, mira arriba y ve a Iris y a Wally, Iris levanta su vaso mostrando un raspado, y Wally un café Flash

Iris: No estabas en casa, y los demás ya están allá

Wally: Así que sabíamos que estarías aquí, y trajimos algo de tomar

Iris: Nuestras bebidas de problemas

Joe les sonríe, toma su vaso y le da un sorbo, al volver a verlos, ve que lo miran preocupados

Joe (confundido): ¿Qué?

Iris: Llegamos y vimos tu cara de un problema serio, muy personal

Wally: Así que corrí y traje las bebidas

Joe: Singh, me dijo que el doctor determino que lo que le hizo el Time Wraith, no lo dejará seguir en la fuerza, y quiere que yo tome su lugar como capitán

Iris (emocionada): Papá, eso es genial

Wally (emocionado): Si, es algo asombroso

Joe: No acepte

Iris (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

Joe: Por ti, cuando atacaron la comisaría, Sara me mostro que uno de los anuncios que Barry y Cisco vieron, era esto, ser nombrado capitán, así que…

Iris: Crees que, si no te haces capitán, yo viviré; papá, no hagas eso

Joe: Hemos estado cambiando esos anuncios, el futuro, cambiando esa noche, el que Savitar te asesine

Wally: Los hemos hecho con todos, dejar uno pasar podría ayudar, hasta ahora, no ha cambiado el futuro

Joe: No me arriesgare

Los 2 miran a su padre deprimido, mientras el se levanta y se dirige a los ascensores

* * *

Barry y Kara están recostados en un sillón en la cabaña, Barry abrazando a Kara, Kara tiene recargada su cabeza en el pecho de Barry, ven el fuego que comienza a consumirse, Barry trata de pararse, pero Kara lo detiene y usa su visión de calor para avivar el fuego

Barry: Debes dejar que haga algunas cosas, podría volverme un holgazán estando tantos días aquí

Kara: Pues será fácil consentirte, velocista escarlata

Barry: Jaja, pero ya enserio, yo también quiero consentir a mi chica de acero

Kara (sarcástica): ¿Tu chica de acero?, aunque ser consentida no suena mal

Barry: Si; ni las fronteras del multiverso o del tiempo, podrán frenar mi llegada hasta ti

Kara (sorprendida): Guau, Barry, eso fue bello

Barry usa su velocidad evitando ser detenido por Kara, vuelve donde estaba, dejando todo el peso de Kara sobre él, le enseña su mano izquierda, en la cual trae una tarjeta y un postick, Kara toma la tarjeta y ve que tiene lo que dijo, al igual que el postick

Kara: Ya decía yo que era mucho para ti, vaya que HR se lució con esto, pero sí, no dejaré que ninguna frontera me separe de ti, ¿Y el postick por que también lo tiene?

Barry: Estaba en la bomba, la dejo la fuerza de la velocidad, tras saber si yo sentía que valías la pena

Kara (confundida): ¿La fuerza de la velocidad?

Barry: No le agrada la idea, pero no se interpondrá

Kara usas su velocidad para salir del sillón, y traer su tarjeta y una manta roja, volviendo a acomodarse sobre Barry y dándole la tarjeta

Barry: Cientos de mundos y estrellas, y mi corazón cruza dimensiones para llegar hasta ti; muy cierto, hay una infinidad de Tierras, de personas que pude amar, y lo hice de quien sus primeras palabras a mi fueron, no necesitaba que me salves

Kara: oh, así vamos, pero que bueno que lo hiciste, o mi identidad se abría expuesto ese día

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Temías que todos supieran que no puedes salir sin tu cobijita?

Kara (sarcástica): ¿Si quieres me la llevo?

Barry: No, gracias, es muy suave, y resistente

Kara: Fue idea de Kal que la usará, era de él, al…

Barry: Al llegar a la Tierra, él siempre creyó en ti, así como yo lo hago

Kara: Te amo Barry Allen

Barry: Te amo Kara Danvers, o Kara Zor-El, ya que eres una alienígena, y creó que es genial

Kara (susurrando): Ya no hables

Ambos sonríen mientras se besan, Kara toma la manta, llevándola a la mitad de sus torsos, corta el beso y se quita la camisa, Barry hace lo mismo con su camisa, y sujeta a Kara por la espalda, Kara pone sus manos en los hombros de Barry, mientras vuelven a besarse


	37. Trucos de magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viejo enemigo de Gypsy lse aparece en Tierra-1, causando estragos en todos los laboratorios, ahora les toca tener que detenerlo con ayuda de ella, pero él les ofrece a Savitar a cambio de su libertad  
> Toda esta situación afecta la relación de Cisco con Gypsy

**Trucos de magia**

 

Barry va corriendo por las calles a mitad de la noche, Kara esta flotando sobre la ciudad atenta a lo que ocurre

Caitlyn: Barry, ¿Qué pasa?

Barry: Es fase, atraviesa cosas sólidas, no puedo tocarlo

Oliver: Hay que hacer que atraviese algo y frenarlo

Barry: Lo tengo, Heat Wave, Kid Flash, Atom, Firestorm, tratemos de regresarlo; Supergirl, usa tu aliento helado y detenlo; los demás, eviten que se desvíen o se aleje de nosotros, llévenlo con Supergirl

Kara sale disparada mientras los demás tapan las calles, Barry y Wally lo siguen en fase sin poder tocarlo, Mick, Ray y Jax le disparan fuera de los edificios tratando de que siga en línea recta, temiendo ser quemado por falta de concentración

Felicity: Solo 2 edificios más, 1 más, ¡Ahora Kara!

Kara al verlo le suelta una ventisca, derribándolo mientras tiembla, Barry se detiene junto a él, se agacha y lo toma del cuello de su camisa

Barry (molesto): ¿Por qué te envió ahora?

Meta-humano: Considero que tenías que dejar de sentirte Ricitos de oro, durmiendo cómodamente en una cabaña en el bosque

Barry (confundido): ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Meta-humano: El sabe todo sobre ti, Flash, Supergirl, es mejor hacer lo que pidió

Kara (confundida): ¿Sabiendo que fracasaras e iras a prisión?, ¿Por qué?

Meta-humano: Mejor obedecer que sufrir su ira, si haces enfadar a un dios, no tendrás donde esconderte

Barry (enojado): Él no es ningún dios

Meta-humano: ¿Entonces porque siempre está un paso delante de ti?, ¿Por qué todo sigue igual?, ¿Con ella e Iris West?

Barry parece estar apunto de perder los estribos, pero Kara no se controlo y lo golpea, noqueándolo, Barry la mira sorprendido, para ver que tiene un semblante serio antes de salir rápido de ahí, mira a su izquierda, viendo entrar a Oliver, Sara y Dig, les asiente antes de seguir a Kara dejando que se lleven al meta; Barry la ve descender en lo alto de un edificio, llega a su lado derecho, pasa su brazo izquierdo por sus brazos, acercándola a él

Barry: No dejes que te afecte

Kara: Tenemos que pararlo, como sea

Barry: Lo haremos

Kara gira su cabeza confundiendo a Barry, pero igual se prepara para pelear

Barry: Síguelo, voy detrás de ti

Kara sale disparada hacia lo que oye, notando que Barry se mantiene corriendo debajo de ella

* * *

Industrias Stagg

2 guardias revisan uno de los almacenes, cerciorando que todo esté en orden, discutiendo de todos los artefactos que están ahí acumulando polvo, cuando un hombre aparece detrás de una máquina con aspecto a la caja de Houdini

*****: Ya que tanto se quejan, sé que no les molestara si me llevo algo, tal vez, eso

Señala a la máquina, hacía el componente en su interior

Guardia: ¿Quién es y cómo entro?

*****: Díganme, Abra Kadabra; por la puerta

Al verlo entrar en lo que parece ser neblina azul le disparan, pero sus balas rebotan en todos lados, toma una parte de la máquina, luego mueve su mano derecha y cambia su lugar con los guardias

Abra Kadabra: Gracias señores, si no les molesta, tengo cosas que hacer, ah, espero que sepan nadar

Chasquea los dedos, y la máquina comienza a llenarse de agua mientras se dirige a la salida, pero es atropellado por Barry, Kara aterriza con fuerza junto a la máquina, la golpea rompiendo un lado, toda el agua sale jalando a los guardias; Abra Kadabra se voltea en el suelo y ve a Barry caminando hacia él

Barry: Mejor ríndete si no quieres ser víctima de la irá

Abra Kadabra (sarcástico): ¿Irá?, ¿Tu Flash?

Barry (sonriendo): Yo no dije la mía, la de ella

Barry se mueve a la derecha dejando ver a Kara dispararle su visión de calor, deja que impacte en su mano izquierda, creando una explosión de mariposas sorprendiéndolos, Barry se repone y ve que se fue, se voltea a Kara y ve que alza su mano derecha dejando a una mariposa aterrice suavemente en ella, sacándole una boba sonrisa, dando paso a una leve risa mientras niega con la cabeza

* * *

Jitters

Por la mañana Joe y Cecile charlan sobre lo que les había ocurrido desde navidad hasta que Cecile recuerda el motivo de reunirse

Cecile: Es verdad, un amigo comento de una obra muy buena, y me dio 4 boletos

Joe (confundido): ¿4 boletos?, con nuestros hijos somos 5, 6 si cuento a Barry

Cecile: No; si con Barry, pero esperaba una cita doble

Joe (nervioso): Oh, yo, ah, no lo sé

Cecile: Tranquilo, solo hay que preguntarles, ya vengo

Joe la mira confundido, al mirar hacia a donde va, se sorprende al ver a Barry y Kara pagando sus cafés y dirigirse a la salida

Barry: Entonces cuando comenzó a aparecer, Alquimia y los demás se arrodillaron, fue curioso el como lo reconocieron, yo ni con mi velocidad podía verlo, esa golpiza que me dio es inolvidable, jamás sentí mis poderes tan inútiles más que en esa ocasión; Thawne jamás me dio una así, pero Zoom si me dio feo

Kara: A si, cuando te rompió la espalda, pero algo es igual de curioso, Savitar dice es del futuro, y conoce todo sobre nosotros, sabe que no tenías idea de nada sobre él, pero se te mostro y lo volvió una guerra abierta, ¿Por qué?

Barry: Es una buena pregunta

Cecile: ¿Qué es una buena pregunta?

Los 2 se voltean y la ven sonriendo

Kara (nerviosa): Cecile, hola, ah, ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Cecile: Solo la última parte, pero no entendí, ¿Qué película vieron?

Barry (nervioso): Ah, ¿Necesitabas ayuda con algo?, cualquier cosa

Cecile: No, es más bien una invitación

Barry y Kara (confundida): ¿Una invitación?

Cecile: Vengan les cuento a Joe

Cecile los guía a donde Joe sigue sentando, pero ahora incomodo

Cecile: Bien, le decía a Joe que un amigo me dio 4 boletos para una obra que dice es muy buena, no sé si ya la vieron, se llama Hamilton

Kara: No, no la hemos visto

Barry: De hecho, no hemos ido a ninguna cita al teatro

Cecile: Pues genial, aunque aún falta, pero nos sirve para irla planeando, es a comienzos de Julio

Los 3 se ponen nervioso al oír eso, Cecile nota los nervios, angustiándose

Cecile: ¿ya tenía planes?, unas vacaciones familiares

Joe: no, no es nada de eso

Kara: Lo que pasa, es que, Barry y yo no estaremos en la ciudad

Barry: El fin de semana volveremos a Ciudad Nacional

Cecile (sorprendida): ¿Ciudad Nacional?, guau, esta lejos, no me esperé que estuvieran tan retirados, pero son varios meses; (sonriendo): Se que podrán encontrar la forma de venir

Barry y Kara tartamudean tratando de escapar, hasta que Kara suelta un suspiro

Kara: Bien, tú ganas, lo haremos

Barry: Tenlo por seguro, no le gusta romper promesas

* * *

Iris es atravesada por el pecho por Savitar, Barry corre hacia él, pero lo golpea apartándolo, Kara lo ataca, pero Savitar la detiene fácilmente, la sujeta de la cabeza y usa su cuchilla para romper el collar que trae y la lanza contra Barry antes de salir corriendo, ambos van al cuerpo de Iris levantándolo

Barry: Iris, no te rindas

Kara deja su oído izquierdo sobre el cuerpo de Iris, se voltea a Barry y niega con la cabeza

* * *

Cisco se quita los lentes mirando a quienes están con él en la cámara de salto interdimensional, Caitlyn, Julian, Wally, Iris, Sara, Ray y Felicity

Wally (nervioso): ¿Y bien?

Cisco: Nada, todo sigue igual

Una ráfaga de aire llama su atención, viendo que fue generado por la llegada de Barry y Kara

Kara: ¿Qué nos perdimos?

Ray: Queríamos saber si cambio del futuro

Felicity: Pero no, todo sigue igual

Barry: Bueno, tenemos 3 días para resolverlo

Caitlyn: Hay que entenderlo, vemos un momento, el final de una línea de tiempo de los siguientes 3 días

Sara: Y ni con la Waderider podemos en estos saber cómo afecta Savitar la línea del tiempo, como si nos vigilará y actuará conforme eso

Caitlyn: Y revise a Wally, desde que Savitar escapo no tiene apariciones

Wally: Como si el escapar de la fuerza de la velocidad le quitara eso, pero aún parece poder vernos

Ray: Eso da miedo

Cisco: Caitlyn, yo no creo que haya forma de entenderlo

Julian: Cisco tiene razón, todos los anuncios que tenemos están ligados a las acciones de Savitar, y solo quedan 3; Killer Frost sigue libre tas combate contra Supergirl en Jitters; El museo Laboratorios S.T.A.R. cierra tras ataque meta-humano; Allen dirige un ataque meta-humano contra A.R.G.U.S., que sigo sin entenderlos, pero veamos esto, Savitar uso su último meta-humano anoche, ¿Por qué?

Barry: Los anuncios, alguno intenta hacer que ocurra

Kara: El meta dijo que lo envió para tenernos aquí, a los 5 minutos encontramos a alguien robando un laboratorio

Barry: Industrisas Stagg; Julian, ve y echa un vistazo, tal vez pasamos algo por alto; y si puedes tratar de…

Julian: Joe, lo tengo; veamos que quiere Savitar de este tipo

Julian se dirige a la salida seguido por Caitlyn

Caitlyn (nerviosa): Oye, Julian, te llego un paquete, te lo dejamos en tu escritorio

Julian: Oh, son boletos para la ópera, me contaste que nunca habías ido, así que los pedí hace unas semanas, así que, puedes ir con quien quieras

Julian sale de la cámara dejando deprimida a Caitlyn, Barry y Cisco se acercan a ella

Cisco: Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Caitlyn: Si, es todo este asunto de Julian con la piedra

Barry: Barry: Dale tiempo, si, lleva 5 días molesto contigo, pero es distinta para todos, te perdonará, lo sé

Kara: Hazle caso, lo mismo me dijo a mí cuando estaba igual, vaya que es bueno con la esperanza

Cisco: Ya está, se paciente, por lo mientras, busquemos a ese ladrón

Los 4 salen de la cámara seguidos por al llamar su atención; Wally e Iris parecen nerviosos viendo los anuncios

Iris: ¿Cuál te inquieta más?

Wally: Ataque a los laboratorios, Savitar sabe que tiene todos sus meta-humanos en Iron Heights, excepto Frankie y yo, ¿Y a ti?

Iris: Caitlyn; Killer Frost sigue libre tras pelear contra Supergirl, Kara no pelearía con Caitlyn, a menos de que la haga enojar, y eso solo será lastimando a Barry

Wally: Tendremos que tener ojos en todos

* * *

Industrias Stagg

Joe se acerca a Julian, que está examinando la máquina que Kara rompió

Joe: ¿Qué paso?

Julian: Nadie quiere hablar, los guardias involucrados fueron los únicos, pero no fue mucho, un hombre entro de la nada, se introdujo por algo, los metió y agua comenzó a correr

Joe: ¿Sabes que buscaba?

Julian: Ninguna ellos no saben ni que son estas cosas

Joe: Dijiste que corrió el agua, si es tecnología no debería hacer eso

Julian: Exacto, y no lo hace, ni siquiera hay entradas de agua en este almacén

Joe: ¿Y cómo salieron por ese hoyo?

Julian: Flash y Supergirl

Joe (confundido): ¿Barry y Kara estuvieron aquí?

Julian: Ellos me lo dijeron, ya venía para acá cuando recibí tu mensaje

Joe: Ya decía que llegaste muy rápido, ¿No te dijeron nada más?

Julian: No, es todo lo que tenemos; ah, también Allen me pidió…

Joe: Lo sé, pero no puedo, esto podría…

Julian: No lo hará, antes de venir, vimos el futuro, todo sigue igual

Joe: Ya veré que hacer; recuerda, es un cambio drástico

Julian: Singh sigue siendo el capitán, pero mañana se debe ser reemplazado por lo que le hizo el Time Wraith, piénsalo bien

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Cortex

Cisco, Felicity y Curtis trabajan en el reconocimiento facial con un dibujo que Barry hizo para ellos; Oliver, Thea y Sara entran en espera de noticias

Sara: ¿Salió algo?

Felicity: Nop

Curtis: Es listo, en ninguna cámara se encuentra

Cisco: Y al solo tener un dibujo de él y no por él no puedo vibrarlo

Una alarma suena a la par que entran Kendra y Cárter

Cárter: Eso es llegar al momento justo

Kendra: ¿A dónde vamos?

Cisco: Industrias Kord

Oliver (confundido): ¿Un laboratorio?

Thea: ¿Cómo el atraco de anoche?

Sara: mejor vayamos a averiguarlo; somos 5, a la Jumpship

Los 5 se van al techo para irse a las industrias Kord, Felicity saca su teléfono y manda la ubicación

Cisco: ¿Barry y Kara?

Felicity: Sip, que bueno que los traen esta vez

* * *

Industrias Kord

Abra Kadabra recorre los pasillos dejando un rastro de cuerpos en su camino, al llegar a la escalera que da a la recepción, una flecha roja pasa junto a su cabeza, al voltearse ve a los 7 bloqueándole el paso a la salida

Abra Kadabra (sorprendido): ¿Flash?, ¿Green Arrow?, ¿Supergirl?, hay muchos

Barry: Tras tu atraco de anoche, ¿Creíste que te librarías de nosotros?

Abra Kadabra: No, por supuesto, es solo, los jóvenes que se ven, y no creí que conocería a Supergirl, sabía mucho de ti, pero no creí conocerte

Oliver: ¿Jóvenes?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Y de dónde?

Abra Kadabra: Oh, perdonen, que descortés, díganme Abra Kadabra, y yo creo que en vez de donde, sería cuando

Thea (confundida): ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo si fueras…?

Abra Kadabra: Del futuro, si, así que no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz, Barry Allen, Oliver y Thea Queen, se muchas cosas

Barry (serio): ¿Cómo qué?

Abra Kadabra: A ver, algo bueno, es 2017, comienzos, así que, tú lio con Savitar, es asombroso ver a tantos aquí, significa que aún hay show, como ver como tratan con Iris West y su inminente destino, pero lo que ocasionan ustedes 2, guau

Cárter: Demos algo de que hablar quieres

Cárter le lanza su maza haciendo que rote el cuerpo para bajar otro escalón, se agacha casi tirándose eludiendo la visión de calor de Kara, Barry corre a él mientras se levanta, al sujetar su brazo izquierdo y jalarlo se desprende de Abra Kadabra como un maniquí

Barry (asustado): ¡Ah!, ¿Qué rayos?

Abra Kadabra: Oh, perdón, pero me fascina hacerlo

Saca su mano izquierda por la manga. Para después golpearlo; Thea, Oliver y Sara le lanza flechas y cuchillas, pero se doblan como si fueran de goma dejándolos confundidos, Kendra vuela y cae detrás de él, usa su espada y le corta la mano derecha, la cual reaparece al usar su mano izquierda como una pared bloqueando su vista, Kendra lo patea cayendo el resto de las escaleras, Sara y Kara lo sujetan, pero se libra de ellas, dejando una tela uniendo sus muñecas, la cual Kara rompe fácilmente; al querer ir a la salida, una brecha se abre detrás de todos, del cual sale Gypsy

Abra Kadabra: Gypsy, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Gypsy: El suficiente

Gypsy ataca a Abra Kadabra con una ráfaga de vibración, impulsándolo a la ventana, pero sin llegar a ella

Abra Kadabra: Que te parece si lo hablamos luego

Cárter (sarcástico): Si claro

Cárter saca sus alas y va hacía Abra Kadabra, de sus mangas comienzan a salir naipes que parecen bloquearlo de la vista, Barry y Kara usan su velocidad y van hacía él también, las cartas se desintegran al chocar con ellos, cuando llegan a él, solo había una capa de naipes

Cárter: Demonios

Barry (nervioso): ¿Estás bien?

Kara (confundida): Si, estoy, intacta

Oliver (serio): Gypsy, nos quieres poner al tanto

Gypsy: En S.T.A.R., así será con todos, y más seguro

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Cortex

Gypsy comparte toda su información de Abra Kadabra en el monitor del cortex, Cisco, Felicity y Curtis la copilan a las pantallas, Barry, Kara, Caitlyn, Oliver, Sara, Thea, Cárter, Kendra, Joe, Iris, Rory, Ray y el Prof. Stein esperan lo que Gypsy pueda comentar

Gypsy: No sé qué ya sabrán, pero ok, él es Abra Kadabra, proviene del siglo 64, utilizo tecnología de esa época para hacer lo que hace, se instalo nanotecnología para la alteración de lo que lo rodea

Barry (confundido): ¿Alteración?

Kara (confundida): ¿Cómo lo del brazo y las mariposas de anoche?

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Mariposas?

Barry (sonriendo): Tengo una foto

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Enserio?

Oliver (serio): Luego la muestras; Gypsy, ¿Por qué estaría en esta época?

Gypsy: No lo sé, cuando estuvo en mi Tierra lo apodaron así por lo que hace

Rory (confundido): ¿Tecnología para hacer magia?

Caitlyn: No precisamente, es como la tercera ley de Arthur C. Clarke

Prof. Stein: La tecnología que no se entiende se ve como magia, pero él le dio otro sentido a eso

Barry: Y el nuestro, sabía de Savitar, a lo que nos enfrentamos

Joe (confundido): ¿Dices que él sabe algo que nosotros no?

Barry: Exacto, pero lo averiguaremos luego, ahora tenemos que encontrarlo

Thea: ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Oliver: Con cerebro; Cisco, Felicity, Curtis, búsquenlo

Barry: Prof. Stein, examine ese brazo, si es creado de tecnología del futuro, su emisión es única, eso ayudara a su rastreo; Joe, ve si tú y Julian descubren que se robo

Joe: Entendido Barry, esperemos que ellos si hablen

Gypsy: Si van a rastrearlo, debo verlo

Al salir del cortex, los que quedan ven la mirada pensativa de Barry

Kara: ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya?

Barry: Abra Kadabra menciono con exactitud lo que Savitar hará, el matar a Iris, comento, “quien lo ocasionará de los 2”, ¿Se refiere a cuando hago girarte?

Iris (confundida): Espera, ¿Él sabe que ocurrirá?

Thea: Él podría hacernos saber cómo detenerlo

Rory: ¿Creen que hable?

Sara: Lo hará, ya verán

Kara: Primero hay que encontrarlo

Kendra: ¿Alguna idea si ellos no pueden?

Ray: ¿Podrías ver si intenta otro robo?

Sara: Pues vamos a ver

Todos comienzan a irse a la Waderider, excepto Barry y Kara

Barry: Ahora sabemos la razón de que no te hiciera nada, no es magia

Kara: Respiro tranquila por eso, pero no lo hace menos peligroso

Barry: Y al ser del futuro no tengo ideas de como bloquearlo son las esposas anti-metas

Kara: ¿Crees que funcionen en él?

Barry: Si, tus poderes son por radiación solar y los bloqueo, podrá con eso

* * *

Una habitación oscura es levemente iluminada por una luz azul que parpadea, la cual brevemente muestra a Abra Kadabra

* * *

Cisco se quita sus gafas confundido, dejando que Felicity y Curtis igual se confundan, mientras que Gypsy y el Prof. Stein lo miran serios

Cisco: Nada, solo una habitación vacía

Gypsy: Inundada de luz; te lo dije, que no puedes vibrarlo, esos nanobots de alguna manera lo bloquean

Cisco (pensativo): Ok, ¿Qué tienen del brazo de maniquí mágico que Barry trajo

Prof. Stein: Tiene una estructura rara, sus moléculas se mantienen unidas, pero no como uno, como si fueran compuestas por otra cosa

Curtis: Estoy perdido, pero creó que entiendo la idea

Felicity: Yo igual, y si, es básicamente una aleación de moléculas con una emisión única

Cisco: A la computadora

Los 4 se van y teclean varias ecuaciones en el mapa de Ciudad Central, de lo cual Gypsy no entiende nada

Gypsy (confundida): ¿Alguno me dice que hacen?

Cisco: No podemos vibrarlo, pero si rastrearlo

Prof. Stein: Con el brazo y el registro de los lentes, podemos crear un algoritmo para detectar el origen

Curtis: Entre más únicas es más difícil de encontrar, pero es más garantizado que sea la ubicación correcta

Felicity: Sus nanobots bloquean las vibras, pero es a su ubicación exacta, no al lugar donde está

Cisco: Así burlaremos su protección, y podremos saber a dónde ir por él, cuando el satélite localice las frecuencias

Gypsy: Guau, realmente necesito uno en Tierra-19, de hecho, necesito muchas de estas cosas allá

Cisco: Bueno, pues qué opinas si tras vencer a Abra Kadabra hagamos una pequeña visita a Tierra-19, instalamos todo esto allá, lo cual podría tomar un par de día, así que hay que saberlo, ¿Si tienes casa donde dormir o un lugar?

Gypsy (nerviosa): Oye Cisco, vamos de, un paso a la vez, encontrémoslo primero

Felicity: Tranquila, no creó que tome mucho

Una alarma suena llamando la atención de todos, ven que funciono su ecuación, mostrando los laboratorios Mercury

Curtis (confundido): ¿Laboratorios Mercury?

Gypsy (sorprendida): ¿Está en otro laboratorio?

Cisco: El mejor, Gideon, alguna idea

Gideon: El diseño del edificio hace que este en los pisos superiores, Sr. Ramón; pero no acudan todos, revise la línea del tiempo, no es claro cuando, pero estará en estos laboratorios en la tarde, la capitán Lance ya está enterada

Gypsy (confundida): ¿Línea del tiempo?

Cisco: Te lo explico luego, vamos por la artillería

* * *

Laboratorios Mercury

Abra Kadabra recorre los pasillos tranquilamente, cuando frente a él, Barry y Kara se detienen

Barry (sarcástico): 3 veces robando en 15 horas, alguna vez duermes

Abra Kadabra (sonriendo): 3 lanzadas heroicas en 15 horas, podría preguntarles lo mismo

Kara (sonriendo): Te daré una muestra

Kara se lanza hacia él, pero su puño choca con lo que parece ser cristal, quebrando; Abra Kadabra se da la vuelta y ve a Wally y a Ray

Wally: Mejor ríndete, no tienes a donde ir

Abra Kadabra: ¿Cómo están tan seguros?

Ray: Porque estas rodeado

Una brecha se abre a su derecha dejando a Oliver, Cisco y Dig, otra a su izquierda dejando a Gypsy y Sara

Gypsy: Ya no tienes salida

Abra Kadabra: Si la tengo, y no podrás evitarlo

Gypsy le dispara una onda vibratoria, pero lo atraviesa, Cisco dispara una para frenarla, Abra Kadabra para distorsionarse como un holograma

Wally (confundido): ¿Qué está pasando?

Barry: Era una trampa, él no está aquí

Kara: ¿Y dónde está?

Sara: Creó que yo sé

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

En el cortex Joe, Caitlyn, Jax, el Prof. Stein y Julian ven lo ocurrido, quedan sorprendidos al verlo aparecerse en el cortex

Abra Kadabra: Es mucho mejor verlo en persona, pero para mala suerte, no tengo tiempo para el turismo

Joe se pone frente a todos y le apunta con su arma, aunque su rostro muestra nerviosismo

Joe: Quieto o disparo

Abra Kadabra: No va a ser así

Joe presiona el gatillo, pero solo sale agua; Kadabra abre sus manos y salen chispas de la consola apartando a todos

Jax: “Gray”, andando

Caitlyn y Julian salen tan rápido que Kadabra no ve a Jax y Stein fusionarse, tomándolo desprevenido con una bola de fuego

Jax: No irás a ningún lado

Kadabra abre sus manos hacia él sin ningún efecto, Jax con una ráfaga lo aparta de la salida

Abra Kadabra: Sabes que no necesito una puerta, verdad

Su cuerpo parpadea como holograma antes de irse, dejándolo sorprendido

Prof. Stein: Jefferson, los demás

Jax sale a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar a Kadabra; él aparece en el laboratorio de ingeniería donde Caitlyn y Julian se ocultaban, por la puerta llega Joe disparándole, pero las balas no le hacen nada, cuando mueve los brazos hacia adelante, Barry llega y le pone las esposas anti-metas

Barry: Magia o tecnología, no podrás salir de esto, se acabo

Abra Kadabra: Aún no, déjame ir

Barry (serio): ¿Por qué?

Abra Kadabra (asustado): Porque te daré la clave para vencer a Savitar, te diré su nombre, y como lastima a tu chica alienígena, no son lo que crees

Una brecha se abre dejando a Gypsy, Barry mueve la cabeza entre ambos, antes de golpear a Kadabra en la cara noqueándolo

* * *

Al volver los demás en una brecha de Cisco y reunir a los que estaban, van a la tubería, ya que Kara oye a Barry correr hacia allá; ahí ven a Barry encerrar a Kadabra, y Gypsy observarlo confundida

Gypsy: ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué lo metes ahí?

Barry: Lidiamos con algo grande, y él tiene las respuestas que necesito

Gypsy: ¿Respuestas?, ¿Él?, es un criminal

Barry: Proveniente del futuro, Savitar también, y sabe como burlarnos, él es del futuro, él puede ayudarnos a saber cómo vencerlo

Gypsy (seria): Me lo llevaré de vuelta

Barry (serio): No hasta obtener lo que necesito

Ambos se miran duramente, Kara nota eso y se mete entre ellos

Kara (nerviosa): Alto, espérense, ¿Qué hacen?

Gypsy (enojada): Aquí tú noviecito no quiere que me lo lleve a la Tierra-19 para hacer justicia

Barry: 1, no quieres justicia, quieres venganza, y una salvaje, lo he visto muchas veces; 2, aún no puede irse, tengo que sacarle información

Kara (confundida): ¿Sobre qué?

Barry: Savitar, dijo que, si no lo entregaba a ella, me diría todo sobre él

Kara (sorprendida): ¿Qué?

Oliver: Oigan, esto es importante, mejor discutámoslo entre todos, y decidimos ahí, esta decisión es crucial

Barry lo mira exasperado antes de salir corriendo, Kara suelta un suspiro y lo sigue; Gypsy al ver como parecen vigilarla se va, con Cisco siguiéndola hasta el laboratorio de ingeniería

Cisco: Oye, ¿Qué paso ahí?, parecía que realmente quieres verlo morir

Gypsy: Así es la ley

Cisco: En Tierra-19, no en Tierra-1, aquí hacemos lo mejor para todos

Gypsy (molesta): ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Cisco (frustrado): Porque parece personal para ti

Gypsy se va de ahí, dejando el tema así

* * *

Bahía médica

Caitlyn termina de trata las lesiones de Julian tras la intrusión de Kadabra, pero nerviosa por cómo hablar con él

Caitlyn: Listo, ya estas

Julian: Bien, porque se seguro me llamarán al rato para ir a Mercury

Caitlyn: Oh, es verdad; lo lamento, lamento no haberte dicho sobre la piedra, es solo, no sabes lo que es temer a tus poderes, a lo que me pasa, ya viste que pasará si pierdo ante ella, ante Killer Frost, y no quiero que empeore lo que haga

Julian: Si recuerdo eso, pero dime, ¿Cómo podría empeorar?

Caitlyn: Por el mismo incidente, que hiciste que Barry renunciara, el partidario de Savitar que ataque tras secuestrarte me llamo Killer Frost, que Savitar tenía planes para mí, Savitar hará lo que sea para que ella tome el control, sé que Barry trata, a su modo, como funcionan, a manejarlos, pero yo no los quiero, no quiero que Killer Frost los lastime, aunque supongo que olvide que también puedo lastimarlos como Caitlyn Snow

Cailtyn suelta un suspiro antes de salir de la bahía, dejando a Julian muy confundido con sus propios pensamientos

* * *

Kara camina y ve la cabaña, sentado en el marco de la ventana superior ve a Barry muy pensativo, levita para acercarse a él y sentándose enfrente

Kara (sarcástica): ¿Ideando la táctica de batalla?

Barry: Ojala, solo, no sé qué hacer

Kara: Lo correcto Barry, siempre eres bueno para verlo y lograr que todo salga bien

Barry: No lo sé, no entiendo porque personas como él siempre tienen las respuestas

Kara: Igual que tú, siempre que te necesitamos, ahí estás, Oliver y el Mirakuru, vaya mano que les echaste, a pesar de cómo te trato; a mí cuando estaba desesperada por que Ciudad Nacional volviera a confiar en mí, y yo no hacía para nada bien las cosas en ese momento; tú haces que veamos lo mejor de nosotros, nos haces ver que lo que buscamos esta frente a nosotros, por eso no creó que le agrade a Oliver, porque creé que yéndonos eso se perderá, y que tu duda es por Iris, piensa que quería ella, que quiere Flash, que quieres tú

Barry la mira sorprendido, pero no evita que le de una sonrisa, pone su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y la jala suavemente hacia él, pero Kara gira la cabeza antes de que sus labios se toquen

Barry (confundido): ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué alcanzas a oír?

Kara (confundida): No lo sé, pero es en los laboratorios; (sorprendida): ¡Es Kadabra!

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Abra Kadabra está dando vueltas en su celda, cuando la entrada de la tubería se abre, haciendo que mire sonriendo a Joe parado con un arma

Abra Kadabra: Cuando me encerró aquí, sabía que a alguien le interesaría mucho mí trato

Joe: Eres del futuro, ya sabes porque hago esto

Abra Kadabra: Si, Flash no podrá salvar a tu hija, pero debo advertirte, no me creerás, y no podrás entenderlo, pero todo es verdad

Joe: Más te vale, porque de no ser así, yo mismo te mataré, ¿Entendido?

Abra Kadabra: Si, siempre me sorprende el como se prende cuando son sus hijos, pero será bajo tu riesgo, si no me crees ahora, para cuando lo hagas, será tarde

Joe: Solo dime lo que quiero saber, entre más tiempo estés aquí, más fácil es que te dejen con ella

Abra Kadabra: Cierto, abre la puerta, y te lo diré todo

Joe va al panel de control y abre la celda, le apunta con el arma mientras se acerca a él

Joe: Bien, habla, Savitar, dilo todo

Abra Kadabra: Es uno de ustedes, por eso las advertencias, y muy listo para saber usar un campo gravimétrico, así mantener unidas las cuchillas de esa forma, vaya que las células Kryptonianas son extrañas

Joe (confundido): ¿Qué?

Abra Kadabra: Oh, si, es confuso, usa el campo gravimétrico para unirlas y mantener en su interior un estabilizador de iones para estimularlas y seguir generando la radiación solar, pero ni siquiera yo entiendo bien como hizo eso, que envidia

Joe (sorprendido): No me refería a eso, pero vaya

Abra Kadabra: Lo sé, espero que estés listo, ya que tendrás que actuar rápido

Joe (nervioso): Ahora, dilo, ¿Quién es Savitar?

* * *

Cortex

Oliver, Sara, Thea, Ray, Dig, Stein, Cisco y Gypsy parecen discutir el tema de Kadabra

Thea: Diablos, es una dura decisión

Gypsy: No lo es, y lo saben

Sara: llevamos, meses lidiando con sus acciones, y ahora, sale la oportunidad de saber quien esta bajo la armadura, por eso

Gypsy: ¿Porque no revisan esa línea del tiempo?

Cisco: Crees que no lo hemos intentado todo

Gideon: Parece que Savitar esta viajando constantemente en el tiempo, incapacitando nuestra habilidad de ver el futuro

Gypsy: Ok, ¿Vibrarlo?

Ray: No, la cuchilla que tenemos de su traje no nos dice nada, vemos a Barry

Cisco: Savitar le tiene un odio irracional a Barry, y creemos que lo vemos por eso

Prof. Stein: Todo lo que sabemos sobre Savitar, nos lo dijo él

Oliver: No tenemos forma de saber algo importante de él

Dig: Hasta ahora, si lo que Kadabra nos dice es cierto que él sabe quién es Savitar, al fin tendremos ventaja, por eso la discusión

Dig se dirige a la consola, los demás ven a Gypsy pensarlo mucho, Cisco y Oliver van a ver la consola al ver la mirada de Dig, viendo a Joe con Abra Kadabra, Gypsy parece saber que ven, ya que abre una brecha y entra tan rápido que no deja a los demás ir

* * *

Abra Kadabra: Ok, Savitar, él es…

La brecha se abre dejando salir a Gypsy, llamando la atención de ambos, pero Kadabra se repone rápido y sale de ahí

Gypsy: ¡No!

Joe: Sigue aquí, se tomó mucha molestia al venir, quiere algo de aquí

Abra Kadabra va recorriendo un pasillo, girando un aparato en su mano, se detiene al ver abrirse la capsula del tiempo, entra siguiendo, girando el aparato hasta ver abrirse un comportamiento, el cual contiene una esfera blanca

Abra Kadabra: Gracias por dejar todo esto, Thawne

Toma la esfera y se dirige hacia la salida, cuando un disparo de iones pasa junto a su cabeza, se voltea y ve a Ray apuntándole, llegando detrás de él están Oliver, Dig, Cailtyn, Julian y Joe

Joe: Aún no terminamos

Abra Kadabra: Pero yo sí, pero te diré esto, jamás lo creerás, no que es él, pero al pensarlo, tendrá sentido

Saca de su saco una esfera gris y la lanza a ellos, explota las paredes dejándolo escapar, Julian ve a Caitlyn bajo los escombros, la saca de ahí, pero todos se asustan al ver un tubo enterrado en su costado derecho

* * *

Bahía médica

Kara deja a Caitlyn en una cama, Barry y Wally traen a Julian, Oliver, Sara, Ray y Dig; Iris y Stein entran tras ellos

Iris (sorprendida): Auch

Caitlyn: Rayos X, ¿Qué tan mal está?

Julian corre a una Tablet para hacer la revisión, pero Kara se le adelanto

Kara (asqueada): Ah, se ve mal

Julian (confundido): ¿Cómo ves desde ahí?, hay que ver su interior

Caitlyn: Eso hace, descríbelo

Julian: ¿Cómo?

Barry: Uno de sus poderes son Rayos X

Kara: La superficie de la herida tiene muchas esquirlas, pero una parece atorarse cerca del riñón; (confundida): Oh es que solo se rompió

Julian usa la Tablet para ver lo mismo que Kara, y ven las esquirlas en su cuerpo

Julian: Guau, es una, no se rompió; está claro que tenemos que sacarlas

Iris: Tenemos que llevarla al hospital

Barry: No podemos, la identificaran como meta-humana

Cisco: Una que ataco a un miembro de la policía

Prof. Stein: No podemos hacer la cirugía nosotros, esa es su área

Sara: ¿No puede hacerla usted?

Ray: Si me encojo puedo sacarlas desde adentro

Barry: No, muy arriesgado

Dig: ¿Y la nave?

Kara: Será peligroso volver a moverla

Julian: ¿Qué hay de Killer Frost?, sus habilidades meta-humanas podrían curarla rápidamente

Caitlyn (asustada): No, todo menos eso

Barry: Cait, si puede salvarte, habrá que intentarlo

Caitlyn: No será necesario, solo necesito un espejo y manos firmes

Iris (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Piensas guiar tu propia cirugía?

Oliver: Eso no, sabremos como hacerla

Julian: Sabes que es una locura

Caitlyn: Lo sé, pero tendrás que hacerla tú, si Kadabra aparece, los demás tendrán que ir tras él

Julian (asustado): No puedo hacerlo

Caitlyn: Si puedes, confío en ti

Barry mira que algunos quieren decir algo, así que toma la iniciativa, usa su velocidad para salir, al volver, Julian e Iris traen puestos los trajes para la cirugía y ven un espejo rectangular sobre Caitlyn

Barry (serio): Ustedes 2, saquen las esquirlas, si surge algún problema avísenme; Cisco, busca a Gypsy, trata de calmarla, que lo hagamos juntos; Kara, quédate cerca de él, por si se pone fea la cosa; nosotros, busquemos a ese maldito

Todos lo ven salir confundidos, al mirarse los unos a los otros se ven igual, hasta que asoma la cabeza por la puerta

Barry (confundido): Si me oyeron, ¿Verdad?

Le asienten antes de salir incomodos, al no comprender ese cambio de actitud

* * *

Cortex

Joe esta pensando con la mirada perdida, pero es interrumpido por la llegada de Gypsy

Gypsy (enojada): En que rayos estabas pensando al soltarlo?

Joe: Pensaba en salvar a mi hija

Gypsy: Ese hombre es un asesino, cuando su deber como detective de policía es detenerlos

Joe (molesto): Lo sé niña, hay 2 cosas que prometí hacer, respetar la ley, y proteger a mi familia, adivina cual cumpliré primero, pero para ti es fácil, ya no tienes a nadie así

Gypsy se molesta y va hacia él, pero Cisco se cruza en su camino, dejando a Joe irse

Cisco (nervioso): Alto, alto, alto

Gypsy (frustrada): Muévete, voy a encontrarlo

Cisco: No podrás sola, déjanos ayudarte

Gypsy: Considerando que fue lo que paso, no gracias

Cisco: Ok, ¿A qué vas?, ¿Es venganza lo que buscas?

Gypsy lo mira duramente unos segundos hasta que suelta un leve suspiro

Gypsy: Hace tiempo, yo, tenía un compañero

Cisco: ¿Compañero, compañero?, o, ¿Un coommpañero?

Gypsy: Ambos; cuando él apareció, nosotros éramos los encargados de atraparlo, Kadabra lo asesino, frente a mi

Cisco: Está cacería sin fin, aquí en Tierra-1, ¿Es para vengarte o que no nos lastime, o a mí?

Gypsy: Ambos, creó

* * *

Bahía médica

Julian se acerca cautelosamente a la herida de Caitlyn con unas pinzas, Iris revisa sus lecturas esperando que no haya caídas significativas, mientras Caitlyn usa el espejo para guiar a Julian

Caitlyn: Recuerda las esquirlas que están en la superficie, debes moverlas rápido, pero con cuidado para no abrirla más, la interna quedo alojada cerca de la vena cava inferior, así que debes tener cuidado del como la sacas, sin presiones

Julian (nervioso): Si, sin presiones

Julian comienza a sacar las esquirlas siguiendo las indicaciones de Caitlyn y dejándolas en un tazón que Iris le tiende, le sacan alrededor 6 esquirlas antes de comprobar la herida, algo aliviados al ver que solo falta la esquirla interna

Julian: Ok, solo falta la que tienes cerca del riñón, esa va a doler

Caitlyn: Bien, vas a tener que deslizar las pinzas por la ruptura que hizo la esquirla, te guiare lento; Iris, estate atenta a los rayos X y avisa en caso de que se desvié

Iris le asiente con una mirada de miedo y Julian de nervios mientras se acerca

Caitlyn: Ok, ve recto, lento, ¡LENTO!

Julian (asustado): Perdón

Caitlyn: Tranquilo, sigue

Iris: Inclínala un poco hacia abajo, entro en curva, espero

Julian sigue introduciendo las pinzas en Caitlyn, al verla fruncir el ceño sabe que llego a la esquirla, la toma y comienza a sacarla, pero se detiene de repente

Julian (nervioso): Ah, se atoro

Caitlyn e Iris (sorprendidas): ¿Cómo que se atoro?

Julian: Tuve que girarla un poco para tomarla, pero ya no puedo seguir sin hacerle daño a Caitlyn

Caitlyn: Sácala rápido, siente donde se atora, que tanto es lo que choca y desliza las pinzas suavemente hacia el otro extremo, eso te permitirá sacarla

Julian mueve las pinzas, Caitlyn siente mucha molestia por eso, al dejar de sentir dolor mira a Julian que saco las pinzas con la esquirla

Julian: Ya está, la tengo, ya puedes descansar

Caitlyn suelta un suspiro y cierra los ojos por el alivio

* * *

Cortex

Barry, Cisco, Kara, Oliver, Felicity, Ray, Lily y Dig ven el video de seguridad en la cápsula del tiempo, y ven a Kadabra tomar la esfera blanca

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Barry: No lo sé, creí que revisaos todo ahí

Cisco: Ni siquiera sabemos cómo puso eso ahí

Felicity: Eso no importa ahora, si no el como usará todo lo que robo

Lily: Hay mucho más que eso, el satélite lo muestra en una bodega en los límites de la ciudad

Oliver: Es de almacenaje; la conozco, estaba en nombre de Queen Consolidated, pero se dejó de usar hace como 12 o 13 años

Dig: Está llena de piezas de tecnología a medias

Ray: ¿Qué podría construir con lo que se robo y lo que está ahí?

Gypsy entra y les muestra unos planos en la computadora, similares a la Jumpship

Gypsy: Esto, una máquina del tiempo

Barry: Planea volver al futuro

Gypsy: ¿Se puede detener?

Ray: Construyo con todo lo que encontró aquí, así que no hace el viaje como la Waderider, así que si podemos detenerlo

Cisco: Él requiere abrir un portal con algo de distancia entre él y el portal, y esa energía solo se detecta con esos portales, ahí tenemos que detenerlo

Kara: ¿Alguna idea de cómo lo haremos?, esa cosa será muy grande y rápida para la mayoría

Barry (serio): Si pueden desviarlo del portal, yo lo sacaré

Dig: ¿Cómo lo harás?

Oliver: Alejamos a Kadabra del portal y lo acercamos a Barry

Kara. Él vibra en fase y lo saca de ahí

Gypsy: Pues reúne a lo mejor que tengas

* * *

La nave en la que va Kadabra recorre Ciudad Central, cuando abre y portal y va hacia él, ve a Barry y Wally ir hacía él y le tiran relámpagos, que esquiva fácil, pero no sigue avanzando, Kara lo sujeta de la parte de atrás, aumenta la velocidad logrando moverse, aunque el portal se cierra, gira quitándose a Kara, mirando a Barry y Wally

Abra Kadabra: Veamos que tal corren

Comienza a dispararles con un arma de láser, alejándolos de la ruta; a 2 calles se abre una brecha dejando a Cisco y Gypsy

Felicity: Va directo a Cisco y Gypsy

Gypsy: Lo vemos, suelta todo

Cisco: ¡Tú, no podrás pasar!

Ambos le disparan ondas vibratorias desviándolo a la izquierda, Kendra y Cárter salen de los edificios y golpean uno de los propulsores rasgándolo, de otro sale Ray y ataca otro propulsor, haciendo que la nave pierda altitud y le salga humo

Ray: Oliver, va hacia ti, sus propulsores están dañados, ve si puedes derribarlo

Oliver: No creó, pero puedo hacer la prueba

Oliver va hacia la orilla del edificio en el que está con Thea, ambos toman flechas explosivas, y las disparan donde ven humo, ven que baja su altitud, pero es todo

Thea: Nada, sigue yéndose rápido

Felicity: Alguien debe atraparlo o se irá

Joe: No se ira; Kara va a tu derecha en 2 calles; Wally, tu a la derecha; Barry, sigue derecho; alguno atrápelo

Los 3 van tan rápido como pueden, pero ninguno logra atraparlo

Barry: Rayos, vamos

Kara: Ve si puedes alcanzarlo

Kara lo toma de la espalda y lo arroja al edificio más alto en el curso de la nave, quedando atrás por poco y ve que se abre otro portal

Felicity: Abrió otro portal, 5 calles al frente

Joe: Barry, debes detenerlo, ya

Felicity (confundida): Se detecta una anomalía en el portal

Barry trata de alcanzarlo mientras Kadabra trata de acelerar, el portal se cierra cuando de él sale la Waderider, haciéndolo desviar su curso, el cual aprovecha Barry, recorriendo los edificios a la izquierda, salta y vibra en fase sacándolo de ahí con las esposas anti-metas, se voltean y ven a la Waderider usar el rayo de atracción para frenar la de Kadabra

Barry: Es todo, se acabo

Abra Kadabra: Si me entregas, Iris West morirá

Barry (serio): Te la pondré fácil, si ella muere, me aseguraré de que tengas el mismo destino, Gypsy se asegurara de eso

Barry lo noquea antes de que una brecha se abra dejando salir a Gypsy junto a él

Barry: Todo tuyo

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Oliver entra en el cortex, queda sorprendido al ver a Barry de espaldas, trata de acercarse a él, pero Barry se aleja

Oliver (frustrado): Llevas 3 días con esto, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Barry usa su mano derecha y saca una pequeña libreta marrón, la cual Oliver reconoce de inmediato

Oliver (confundido): ¿Cómo?

Barry: Súper velocidad

Se gira dejando ver su perfil izquierdo, hasta el rabillo de los ojos, se pasa la libreta a la mano izquierda y se la tiende

Oliver: Si tu la tienes puedo librarme de ella

Barry: No, sabes que solo hay una forma

Oliver ve que parece apuntar con lo que se ve de su ojo a la mesa, donde hay un encendedor y un balde pequeño de metal

Oliver: Destruir la lista

Barry: Hazlo, y al fin podrás comenzar a avanzar con lo que paso, o sal, y continua con lo que haces, con lo que Prometheus ve, al encapuchado que se forjo en Lian Yu, y no al héroe que Ciudad Star necesita

Oliver lo mira dudoso de antes estirarse para tomar la lista y el encendedor, prende la mecha y la mira detenidamente, sutilmente levanta la vista hacia Barry, quien solo lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, Oliver regresa la vista a la flama, antes de acercarla a la lista, la pasa por las hojas hasta que ve que se empieza a quemar, la suelta en el balde y ve como se quema lentamente

Oliver: ¿Puedes evita que el fuego se propague?

Barry solo le asiente antes de volver a darle la espalda por completo, Oliver se da la vuelta para irse, pero no sale del cortex

Oliver: Y respecto a Kara, se que no la he tratado bien…

Barry: Oye, pasos pequeños por ahora, tranquilo

Oliver suelta un suspiro antes de salir del cortex, Barry gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda y lo ve irse, entonces sonríe encorvando la ceja, dándole una sonrisa malvada

Barry: Demasiado fácil

Baja la vista al balde y ve que solo hay cenizas, usa su velocidad para quitar el balde y las cenizas antes de irse él también

* * *

Gypsy camina pensativa hacia la cámara de salto, en el camino ve a Kara recargada en una pared

Gypsy (sarcástica): Ya he estado aquí antes, no necesito una guía

Kara (nerviosa): Ah, esperaba a Barry, en realidad, Cisco ya esta allá, Sara ahorita lo trae

Gypsy le asiente y vuelve a caminar, pero se detiene a los pocos  pasos

Kara (confundida): Estás bien

Gypsy: La aparición de Kadabra, me hizo recordar muchas cosas, cosas que jamás quise recordar, y eso…

Kara: Te asusta, por Cisco, ¿Verdad?

Gypsy: Tenía tiempo que no sentía esto, y no sé qué hacer

Kara: Oye, sé que no es fácil con por lo a que nos dedicamos, pero vale la pena; si te sientes rara, solo piensa en ti, en Cisco, en ustedes

Gypsy le asiente para seguir el camino y hacerle una seña para que la acompañe, ambas al llegar ven a Cisco, Oliver, Felicity, Julian, Dig, Ray y el Prof. Stein; Barry entra nervioso y después Sara empujando a Kadabra

Abra Kadabra (sarcástico): ¿Vinieron a despedirse?, que tiernos

Oliver: Es para asegurarnos de que todo salga bien

Dig: Tendrás lo que mereces allá

Barry camina hacia Kadabra quedando frente a él

Barry: Sabes que quiero, con todo lo que haces, podías hacer lo que sea, pero quisiste volver, debe haber una razón, algo por lo cual ir, algo que te da una luz, que quisiste enterrar por no tenerlo, así que no te lo pido a ti, sino a eso, dímelo, dime todo sobre Savitar

Abra Kadabra: Sabes, tu y yo hemos sido enemigos por mucho tiempo, y siempre creí que te podía causarte mucho dolor; Thawne, Zoom, Devoe, Prometheus, Reigh, Utopia; todos los dañaron gravemente, pero Savitar, el realmente los destruyo, sé que jamás te lastimaré como él, pero hago lo mejor que puedo

Barry: todo lo que ocurrirá es por Savitar, no por ti, y lo sabes

Abra Kadabra: Adiós, Flash

Gypsy lo toma del brazo y abre una brecha frente a ellos, camina hacia ella, deteniéndose junto a ella, volteando a la izquierda y ver a Cisco

Gypsy (nerviosa): Cisco, yo

Cisco (nervioso): ¿Sí?, Gypsy

Gypsy abre la boca 3 veces antes de entrar en la brecha con Kadabra, cerrándose detrás de ellos

* * *

Bahía médica

Caitlyn despierta y ve a Julian sentado junto a ella

Julian: Hola

Caitlyn: Hola, ¿Qué tanto me perdí?

Julian: Abra Kadabra fue capturado, Gypsy se lo llevo a Tierra-19

Caitlyn: Bien, ¿Le pudo sacar algo Joe?

Julian: No lo sé, creó que solo se lo comento a Allen

Caitlyn: Bien, al menos terminamos con esto

Julian: Sí, y, fuiste muy valiente, al guiarme en tú cirugía

Caitlyn: Oh, vaya que fue una locura, pero somos buenos haciendo locuras

Julian: Descansa, ok, lo necesitas; ah, soy malo en suturas, por suerte Sara seguía aquí, pero dijo que será una cicatriz delgada

Caitlyn: Tranquilo, no soy fan de bikinis; quédate cerca, para monitorear mis signos, y agradécele

Julian le asiente antes de salir, Caitlyn vuelve a recostarse, y tratar de descansar

* * *

Casa West

Joe está sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, por la puerta entran Iris y Wally, y se sientan junto a él

Iris (nerviosa): Hola, no, supimos de ti, tras detener  a Abra Kadabra, ¿Estás bien?

Wally: Nos tienes preocupados

Joe: Estoy bien, es solo…

Iris: El futuro

Joe: El futuro dice que morirás, y ese futuro es en 3 días

Wally: Lo evitaremos, Savitar uso a todos sus metas, necesita de algo grande para dejar solo a Barry esa noche

Joe: Tengo miedo, de que no sé qué hacer para salvarte

Wally: Ninguno lo sabe, pero no dejaremos que eso nos detenga

Iris:.. No puedes der osas importantes por mí, y tampoco ser imprudente, sí no saber cuándo actuar

Joe: Lo sé, pero, no estoy listo para perderte

Wally: Yo tampoco, por eso la imprudencia

Iris: Diablos, crees que yo estoy lista

Wally: No, pero eres quien mejor lo toma

Iris: Porque estoy más preocupada por ustedes, por lo que mi muerte podría ocasionarles

Wally: Nos desgarraría, es seguro, pero siempre nos mantendremos juntos, siempre haciendo lo correcto

Joe: Sí, siempre

Iris: Más les vale, por eso debo pedirles, prometerme, que no se desviaran del camino, por nada

Wally: Lo prometo, nada me detendrá ni tomare nada a la ligera

Joe: Ni yo, y entendí sus indirectas

Wally (nervioso): Ah, no sé de qué…

Joe (inseguro): ¿Enserio creen que lo haré bien?

Wally: Por supuesto

Iris: Eres un oficial de los que ya casi no hay, los que siempre hacen valer la ley

Wally: Uno al cual vale la pena seguir

Joe: Ok, lo haré, gracias por las palabras de apoyo

Iris: Genial

Joe: Savitar es lo que me preocupa

*****: Pues ya puedes calmarte

Los 3 miran a las escaleras y ven a Barry sentado en ellas

Iris (nerviosa): ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

Barry: Lo suficiente, pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte por Iris, ya sé que hacer

Joe (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?

Barry (serio): Thawne, Kadabra, Savitar; saben el futuro, saben lo que va a pasar, hay que equilibrar la balanza, voy a viajar al futuro

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Bahía médica

Caitlyn está recostada en la cama cuando entra Cisco con 2 gelatinas de limón

Cisco: Para mi paciente favorita

Caitlyn: Gracias, Cisco

Caitlyn se sienta como puede y toma 1 de las gelatinas, al mirar su sabor mira a Cisco confundida

Cisco (nervioso): Si, se nos terminaron las de fresa

Caitlyn (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, pero si apenas compramos

Cisco: Sí, lo sé

Caitlyn: Bien, pero quita esa cara larga

Cisco (deprimido): Para eso necesito que cures mi corazón roto

*****: Puede que yo sea culpable de eso

Ambos miran a la entrada y ven a Kara entrando con una mirada decaída

Kara (nerviosa): Yo hable con Gypsy, antes de entregarle a Kadabra, él, la afecto mucho, con su pasado, creí que podría…

Cisco: Tratar de ayudar, bueno, no hay nada que hacer

Caitlyn: Cisco, lo siento

Kara: Perdón por meterme

Cisco: Gracias, y tranquila, solo tratabas de ayudar

Oyen la puerta abrirse y ven a HR entrar contento

HR: Hola mis queridos amigos, los extrañe mucho; (confundido): ¿Qué haces ahí Caitlyn?

Caitlyn: Larga historia

HR: Por ahí, con una chica sexy

Kara (sarcástica): Oh, alguien salió picaron; (seria): Y más te vale no lastimarla

HR: No, jamás, quiero mi cutis suave, y no caliente y derretida; oh, gelatina de limón

Caitlyn (sonriendo): Tenla, que la disfrutes

HR la toma y comienza a comerla, Cisco se acerca a Caitlyn

Caitlyn: No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por él

Cisco: Es un tonto, espero que no se mate estando ahí, y no se lo digas, ni tu Kara

Kara: Hecho, por ahora, que la paciente descanse

Caitlyn hecha todo su peso cayendo fuerte, alarma a los demás la empezar a sacudirse y su ritmo cardiaco cambia drásticamente

Kara (alarmada): ¿Pero qué?, Caitlyn, pelea

Cisco (gritando): ¡Ayuda!, ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

Julian entra corriendo por los gritos, viendo a los 3 alarmados

Julian (asustado): ¿Qué está pasando?

Kara: Solo empezó a convulsionarse y cambiaron sus signos drásticamente

HR: ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Kara (frustrada): No, este es el campo de Caitlyn

Todos se voltean al ver que el ritmo cardiaco de Caitlyn es nulo

Julian: El desfibrilador, ¡Ya!

Cisco corre y se lo lleva, lo usa en el pecho de Caitlyn 2 veces sin cambios

Julian: Pon toda la energía

Cisco: Es una locura

Kara: Toda esa energía me dejaría débil, imagina que le hará a su cuerpo

HR gira todos los indicadores a l máximo, Julian vuelve a usar el desfibrilador, pero sin cambios; Cisco comienza a llorar y hace lo que puede para ahogar sus gemidos de tristeza; HR hace lo que puede hacer para evitar llorar; Julian se acerca y toma el collar de Caitlyn, Kara sujeta su muñeca evitando que se lo arranque

Kara: ¿Qué haces?

Julian: Killer Frost puede sanarla, curarla, salvarla

Cisco: Ella no quiere eso

Julian: No la dejaré morir

Kara levanta la cabeza de Caitlyn y desliza el collar de su cuello, para soltarle la muñeca con el collar

Kara: Si lo arrancabas, ya no podríamos ponérselo

Todos comienzan a aliviarse al ver salir humo frío del costado sobre la herida y verla curarse, Julian le da el collar a Kara, ella se acerca a Caitlyn y le levanta la cabeza otra vez, pero en ese momento Caitlyn abre los ojos, los cuales son de un azul claro, crea una explosión de hielo           que lanza a los 4 contra las paredes de la bahía médica en una niebla, al dispersarse ven a Caitlyn parada, convertida en Killer Frost, y lanzar una ráfaga de hielo


	38. Futuro devastador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de descubrir cuales son las intensiones de Savitar, es hora de hacer una visita al futuro

**Futuro Devastador**

 

Barry está en el puente de la Waderider revisando la línea del tiempo de los eventos recientes en adelante, en busca de pistas de su destino

Gideon: Sr. Allen, le recuerdo que lleva aquí toda la noche, ya la reviso 3 veces, ¿Qué está buscando?

Barry: Pistas, indicios, noticias, algo que hayamos pasado por alto, algo que me diga a parte del futuro tengo que ir; anuncio del futuro; Gideon, el periódico de Ciudad Central

Gideon: ¿Cuál Sr. Allen?

Barry: Tú sabes cual quiero

Un periódico aparece en el panel de la consola central; “Flash desaparece a mitad de una crisis”

Barry: Este periódico es del 2024, no menciona a Savitar, ni ninguno de sus eventos, como si jamás hubieran pasado, pero sus acciones si afectaron su contenido, es el año al que tengo que ir, pero aún no sé a dónde específicamente, ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Gideon: Un día en el que sea fácil ubicarlo, comienzos de Febrero, la actividad de Flash es regular, en teoría

Barry: ¿En teoría?, todo su contenido es distinto, solo el como ocurre sigue, ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?

Gideon: Tengo un registro de eventos no directos con Savitar, pero parecen ser la causa y no tengo acceso

Barry: ¿Puedes mostrar fragmentos al menos?

Gideon: Me temo que no, tengo ordenes explicitas de no hacer nada con esos eventos, ni siquiera mostrarlos

Barry: ¿Quién te lo ordeno?

Gideon: Usted, Sr. Allen

Barry queda en shock con la noticia, pensando que tan grave es lo ocurrido en el futuro como para hacer eso, cegar el futuro

Gideon: Sr. Allen, tenemos una situación

Barry vuelve a mirar el panel para ver que surgió

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

La bahía médica empieza a despejarse de la niebla, mostrando a Caitlyn convertida en Killer Frost, Kara la mira nerviosa; Cisco, Julian y HR la miran asustados

Cisco: Caitlyn, ¿Puedes guardarla un momento?

Killer Frost: Soy Killer Frost, acostúmbrate, Cisqui

Dispara una ráfaga de hielo a Cisco sacándolo de la bahía, Kara se levanta y usa su aliento helado para dejar la mano de Killer Frost en puño, frenando sus ráfagas

Kara (seria): Devuelve a Caitlyn, o lo lamentarás

Killer Frost apunta el puño congelado hacia Kara, el hielo crece hasta tener la forma de pico, dejando la punta junto al cuello de Kara en un instante

Killer Frost: Mejor cuida tu boquita; yo controlo el hielo, y me diste con eso, ¿Qué solo te sirve la cara bonita?

Kara: No, también esto

Kara le dispara su visión de calor lanzándola hasta el otro lado de la bahía; Julian ve el collar de Caitlyn, quiere tomarlo, pero una ráfaga de hielo impacto el collar destruyéndolo

Killer Frost: Debiste hacerlo de carbono, erro de novato

Julian ve que sale humo de sus manos, pero dispara a Kara rodeándola de niebla, al dispersarse por detener la ráfaga, Kara está congelada, una ráfaga azul golpea a Killer Frost, alejándola de Julian y Kara, ella se levanta y mira a Cisco con el brazo apuntándole

Killer Frost: Grave error

Killer Frost camina hacia ellos, salen corriendo y se dirigen a la tubería

Julian (confundido): ¿Qué haces?

Cisco: Aquí ganaremos tiempo

Los 3 entran tan rápido como pueden, HR del miedo comienza a cantar susurrando, Cisco se le une de los nervios dejando a Julian confundido, hasta que la puerta se abre mostrando a Killer Frost con la mano derecha alzada

Killer Frost (sarcástica): Si recuerdan que reconoce mis huellas, ¿Verdad?

Barry aparece en su traje de Flash y se para entre ellos y Killer Frost

Barry: Devuelve a Caitlyn, antes de que alguien se lastime, Frost

Killer Frost: Esta es quien soy, y no iré a ningún lado

Barry: Ok

Barry embiste a Killer Frost hacia el corredor y de vuelta junto a la puerta de la tubería, ella le lanza una ráfaga que le da en el antebrazo derecho, lo toma de los hombros y la estampa en una pared, donde rompen una tubería que comienza a sacar gas

Barry (tenso): Vamos, Caitlyn, coopera conmigo

Killer Frost aparta a Barry con una ligera explosión helada, Barry lleva sus manos a su pecho y activa el calentador de su traje, sujeta a Killer Frost y la golpea en el abdomen sacándola al pasillo

Killer Frost: Me encanta esa rudeza, pero es tarde, y por cierto, tienes un lindo cubo de hielo que buscar

Crea una pared de hielo bloqueando el paso y se va, Barry niega con la cabeza, vibra en fase y pasa por el hielo, corre hacia la salida, ve que todo el exterior está lleno de nieve

Barry: Chicos, se fue

* * *

En el cortex llevan varios minutos buscando a Caitlyn, pero el mapa de la ciudad muestra bajas temperaturas, lo cual parece molestar a Cisco y Julian; Wally, Iris y Joe están tensos por lo ocurrido, Barry camina de un lado para el otro pensando que hacer, hasta que ve a Kara entrar con 2 tazas que sacan humo y darle 1

Kara: Se termino el chocolate con esto

Barry: Luego traigo más

Cisco (sarcástico): Julian, la próxima vez que decidas sacar el peor lado de mis amigos, hazlo en Julio

Barry (sarcástico): Así de mal, eh

Julian (frustrado): Perdón, pero no espere que saliera tan rápido

Cisco (molesto): Con solo quitarle el collar, Killer Frost lucharía por el control, y aun no entiendo por qué lo ayudaste si sabías lo peligroso que era Kara

Con eso Barry le escupe el sorbo que tenía a Cisco en la cara, gira su cabeza y mira incrédulo a Kara

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Ayudaste a quitarle el collar?

Kara toma un sorbo de su taza mientras lo mira nerviosa; Julian se acerca a Barry y lo voltea hacia él

Julian: Yo iba a arrancarlo, ella al quitarlo evito que se rompiera el seguro, pero lo destruyo

Barry: Ok, ya arreglaremos eso; Cisco, ¿Tienes algo?

Cisco (sarcástico): Aparte de calor en la cara por el chocolate salpicado, no tengo nada

Iris (confundido): Creí que tu invulnerabilidad no te dejaba sentir frío

Kara: No lo hace, pero no pude negármelo

Wally: ¿Ya te pusiste aprueba?

Barry: Ella ha estado en el polo varias veces, imagínate cuanto resiste, pero dejemos eso para después, ustedes 2, vayan a casa, mañana será más fácil encontrarla

Cisco: Tienes razón

Los 2 comienzan sin mirarse, Kara suelta un suspiro y los sigue, Barry suelta un suspiro y se recarga en la mesa

Barry: Lo haré, viajare al futuro

Wally (sorprendido): ¿Ahora?

Joe: Barry, no puedes irte ahora

Iris: Caitlyn está convertida en Killer Frost, te necesitamos

Barry: Es necesario, voy a descubrir quién es Savitar, y si tengo suerte, una cura para Caitlyn

Iris: ¿Crees que exista una?

Barry: Eso espero, pero necesito de su ayuda; Iris, Joe, pueden distraerlos, como pueden

Joe: ¿Qué tramas?

Barry: No quiero que me detengan, el que viajara en el tiempo le abrió la puerta a Savitar, y no quiero que lo vean mal, la ventaja de hacerlo es que puedo volver al momento que me fui

Iris: Buen punto

Joe: Veremos qué podemos hacer

Wally (confundido): ¿Y qué haré yo?

Barry: Lo mismo que hiciste cuando nos ayudaste a Kara y a mí al ir por Lena, correremos, tu y yo en la tubería, me lanzas igual que lo hiciste con nosotros ese día, hazlo a tu máxima velocidad, igualaras la misma fuerza de energía que me lanza la piedra en navidad, y me permitirá ir al futuro

Wally: Ok, andando Barry

Iris y Joe salen en la misma dirección que salieron Kara, Cisco y Julian; Barry y Wally se ponen sus trajes en el cortex y comienzan a caminar a la tubería

Wally (nervioso): ¿Y si no resulta?, ¿O las respuestas no son las que buscas?

Barry: No lo sé, por eso espero que resulte

Ambos llegan al pasillo de la tubería, pero frente a la puerta esta Sara

Sara: Vaya, creí que no lo intentarías

Barry (serio): Sabes que no podrás detenerme

Sara: Lo sé, incluso yo lo he pensado, y tienes razón, en el futuro encontraremos las respuestas correctas

Barry: Bien; ¿Kara o Gideon?, no voy a enojarme, solo dime quien te dijo

Sara: Gideon, no le prohibiste contarme, y me tope con Kara, le pedí que detenga a Cisco y Julian

Barry (confundido): ¿Y para qué?

Sara: No te detendremos, iremos contigo

Barry: No podremos cargarlos a todos

Sara: Tenemos una máquina del tiempo en el techo

Barry: La Waderider saca a las personas del tiempo, si lo hago a mi manera seré lanzado y todos seguirán fluyendo, incluyéndome

Sara: Sé cómo lograr eso, programar la línea del tiempo, la Waderider puede establecer a ciertos puntos específicos de la línea del tiempo, dejando que ella pueda adaptarse a eso

Wally (sorprendido): ¿Enserio es posible?

Sara: Lo es, iremos al futuro, y la siguiente sección que la entraremos será aquí, creando un círculo, un bucle del tiempo, manteniéndonos ahí

Barry: Ok, andando

Los 3 se dirigen a la Waderider, Barry ve a Iris, así que se aparta con ella

Barry: ¿Qué ocurre?

Iris: Necesito que me prometas algo

Barry (sarcástico): No causaré caos con el tiempo

Iris: Eso no, pero si puedes evitarlo; lo que iba a pedirte, es que en caso de que Savitar me mate…

Barry: No lo hará

Iris: Barry, hay que ver todas las posibilidades

Barry: No lo hará, por eso viajo al futuro

Iris: Eso no garantiza que lo vencerás, una cosa es saber el futuro, y otra hacerlo; lo que quiero que me prometas, es que ayudarás a papá a poder superarlo, no te pido que te quedes, si no que vengas cuando puedas, pero no lo abandones

Barry: Jamás, lo apoyaré, lo prometo

Iris: Gracias, y cuida de todos

Barry: Debí saber que no vendrías, haré lo que pueda

Barry retoma el camino a la Waderider, viendo a las leyendas, el equipo Flecha, el equipo Flash, Kara y Lily riendo al verlo entrar

Lily: ¿Creíste que me perdería esto?

Barry (sorprendido): No creí que iríamos todos

Oliver: Así obtendremos más información

Mick: Vamos, veamos el caos

Sara: Cuídalo, quieres Oliver

Oliver: Hecho

Kara (emocionado): Vamos; esto será genial

Gideon: Lista la fecha recomendada Sr. Allen, 2 de Febrero 2024 a las 4 de la tarde, y listo el retorno, 1 de Marzo 2017 a las 2 de la mañana, así descansan un poco

Sara (seria): Perfecto, andando

Ray: Sujétense todos

Las leyendas toman los asientos junto al mirador, los demás se acercan a la consola en el centro o los muros para sujetarse

* * *

Ciudad Central - 2024

La Waderirder aparece en el cielo, todos a bordo se mueven lento, por los efectos secundarios del viaje en el tiempo, excepto las leyendas y Barry

Cisco (asustado): Chicos, mi mano, no deja de temblar

Sara (nerviosa): Cierto, olvide mencionar los efectos secundarios al viajar en el tiempo

Barry (sorprendidos): ¿Hay efectos secundarios?

Kara: ¿Cupf en sut mn lud sipsyed?

Barry: No es la primera vez que viajo en el tiempo, lo olvidaste

Felicity (confundida): ¿Cómo le entendiste?

Barry: Puede que Kara tengo adormecida la lengua, pero le entiendo, usando lo que dije de guía

Ambos oyen a alguien caer, al voltear ven a Oliver en el suelo, Barry usa su velocidad y lo ayuda a incorporarse, lo sujeta al verlo casi caer otra vez

Jax: Siéntalo, es un efecto secundario, vértigo

Evelyn: ¿Quién lo sufre?

Barry (confundido): Oliver, estamos junto a ti

Prof. Stein: Ese es otro, ceguera

Barry: Ok; aterriza en las afueras de la ciudad

Sara: Es mejor en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Barry: Los anuncios decían que los cerramos, no sabemos si aún son nuestros, es arriesgado llevarla

Sara: Cierto, aquí vamos

La Waderider aterriza en el muelle y activa el camuflaje; Barry se dirige a la salida

Kara: ¿A dunfr mat?

Barry: perímetro, veré que no nos vieron, no me tardo

Barry le da un leve beso en la frente y sale con su velocidad hasta la ciudad, suelta un suspiro antes de recibir un taque de electricidad por la espalda, al pararse un poste de luz lo rodea por los brazos y el torso, es arrojado a una pared antes de que sea impactado por un hombre lanzándolo lejos

Barry: ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

*****: Simples aficionados

Los 3 metas se voltean antes de tambalearse y ser succionados por los charcos en los que se pararon, Barry alza la cabeza viendo a 2 metas acercarse a él, reconociéndolos como Rosalind Dillon y Samuel Scudder, Top y Mirror Master

Barry (confundido): ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Mirror Master: Fácil, nosotros seremos quienes te maten, Flash, corazón

Top: Con gusto

Los ojos de Top se iluminan haciendo que para Barry todo de vueltas, impidiéndole levantarse

Mirror Master: Esta es mi ciudad

Top (seria): ¡Nuestra Ciudad!

Mirror Master: Cierto, nuestra, y no te interpondrás

Él iba a patearlo, pero lo detiene y lo aparta, trata de pararse, pero no encuentra el equilibrio, Top lo empuja con un dedo a los contenedores de basura, Mirror Master se acerca con un tubo, al tratar de golpearlo es interceptado por Kara, una leve explosión lo aleja a Top y Mirror Master de ellos, Kara toma a Barry y lo lleva al techo donde los espera Thea

Thea: ¿Estás bien?

Barry: Sí, gracias, ya había olvidado como que dejan los poderes de ella

Kara: Valmenor a lp nibs

Barry: Mejor espera hasta que tu lengua se reponga

* * *

Tras cerciorarse de que se pasaron los efectos secundarios, todos se reúnen en el puente

Dig: ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

Barry: Buscarnos, Sara hizo esto para que podamos venir todos, veamos si funciono

Oliver: Unos vallamos a Ciudad Star, podría haber algo ahí

Felicity: Vale la pena ver

Kara: Ve a los laboratorios Barry, en la cápsula podría ver algo, esperemos que no estén muy ocupados; yo iré a la cabaña, sé que podremos encontrar algo ahí

Dig: Iré a A.R.G.U.S., espero que Lyla tenga algo

Barry: Julian, ve a la comisaría, Joe se quedó, es seguro que estará ahí

Julian: Hecho

Wally: Veré en caso, por si acaso

Barry: De acuerdo, nos vemos en la noche aquí

Sara: Normalmente aquí yo digo eso

* * *

Kara, Sara, Nate, Felicity y Cisco van caminando en el bosque; Sara, Nate, Felicity y Cisco quedan sorprendidos al ver una linda cabaña de madera, Kara camina con algo de nostalgia, se frena al ver la puerta entreabierta, entra con su velocidad y ve el lugar muy dañado

Kara (asustada): ¿Qué paso aquí?

Kara va caminando hasta que piso un cristal, se agacha y ve una foto de ella, Barry y Winn en la DEO, sonríe ya que ve a Barry concentrado en la computadora frente a él, a ella tratando de entender que hace, y Winn sonriendo a la cámara; Sara y Cisco se acercan a ella al verla en cuclillas, Felicity y Nate recorren el lugar

Sara: ¿Encontraste algo?

Kara: No, solo viejos recuerdos

*****: Ya muy antiguos

Los 5 se voltean a la entrada y ven a alguien parado, al entrar por completo ven que es un Cisco más viejo

Cisco [2017] (confundido): ¿Pero qué?

Sara: Si funciono

Cisco [2024]: Vaya que sí; Creí que estabas bien, recuperada, pero al verlos a todos, ahora sé que no, que locuras trae el viaje en el tiempo

Kara: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Cisco [2024]: Barry, eso fue lo que paso

Nate: Espera, solo Barry y Kara conocen donde está este lugar, ¿Cómo quedo tan mal?

Cisco [2024]: Savitar, lo destruyo, emocionalmente, y se desquito aquí

Felicity (sorprendida): Espera, ¿Perdimos?

Cisco [2024]: Más de lo que imaginan, no solo mato a Iris, destruyo lo bueno que había en Caitlyn; la esperanza en todos al desgarrar así a Barry, incluso contigo Kara; destruyo nuestro legado

Felicty (confundida): Te paro, ¿Cómo que nuestro legado?

Cisco [2024]: Ya no hay héroes, se acabaron; ya no hay Flash, no hay Green Arrow, no hay Vibe, ni Atom, ni Steel, White o Black Canary, Speddy, ni Supergirl; Savitar se encargó de destruir lo que significamos, o mejor dicho, solo nos dio las alas

Nate (sorprendido): ¿Alas?, dices, que nosotros destruimos todo

Cisco [2024]: Exacto

Cisco [2017]: ¿Y solo te rendiste?

Kara: No puedes rendirte, jamás

Kara lo sujeta del antebrazo, pero lo siente diferente, cierra su mano alrededor con fuerza, al ver que no se inmuta se aparta negando con la cabeza

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué ocurre?

Kara (asustada): ¿Cómo paso?

Cisco [2024]: Caitlyn

* * *

_En un bosque se ven peleando a Vibe y Killer Frost, lanzándose ondas vibratorias y ráfagas de hielo, Killer Frost lanza una ráfaga cerca de su cabeza haciendo que no vea llegar otra a sus manos, al ver sus manos las ve congeladas hasta los antebrazos, alza la vista y ve a Killer Frost con una bola hielo rodeando su mano derecha_

_Killer Frost: Um, lindo_

_Golpea sus manos con el hielo destruyéndolas, dejando pequeños cristales regados por el suelo_

_Cisco (aterrado): ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!_

* * *

Cisco 2024 se quita el guante derecho mostrando una mano robótica, los 5 la miran horrorizados

Cisco [2024]: Me miro, miro mis ojos, y no dudo en hacerlo

Sara: No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo eso te detuvo así?

Cisco [2017]: Podemos percibir, pero el poder usarlas viene de las manos

Cisco [2024]: Sin ellas, ya no puedo seguir siendo Vibe, ya no puedo usar mis poderes, no pude evitar que todos se perdieran

* * *

Barry, Thea, Amaya, Rene y Kendra van recorriendo los pasillos de los laboratorios S.T.A.R., los cuales están dañados, en el cortex, todas las computadoras tiene fundas de plástico, al llegar a la cámara de velocidad, ven el lugar prácticamente destruido, muchos cables largos, un tubo del aire acondicionado, los cristales rotos del ducto de carrera; Barry ve la pizarra de los anuncios con un fuerte golpe y se acerca a ella, Thea y Kendra tratan de que funcionen las pantallas, Amaya y Rene revisan bien el lugar, sin percatarse de que hay alguien parado en la entrada, oculto por la falta de luz

*****: No deberían estar aquí

Los 5 se voltean y lo ven, Barry comienza a acercarse

*****: Se porque están aquí, pero no puedo ayudarte

Barry: Porque no

Lo ven entrar a la cámara, mostrando ser Barry, ven que trae el cabello mucho más largo, llegándole a la altura de los ojos, pero lo importante fue ver que tiene el lado derecho del rostro quemado

Thea (sorprendida): ¿Qué te paso?

Barry [2024]: Tu hermano Oliver fue lo que paso

Rene: ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?

Barry [2024]: Savitar es el maestro, y nos movió como peones, nos hizo caer en su juego, y algo más grande se desato

Kendra: ¿Qué cosa?

Barry [2024]: Una guerra; Savitar nos manipulo tanto que destruimos lo que somos, algunos literalmente

Barry [2017] y Thea (sorprendidos): ¿Literal?

Barry [2024]: Yo seguí; Amaya, tu volviste a 1942; Rene, tú te fuiste con tu hija, ustedes 2, están bajo tierra

Rene: ¿Muertas?

Barry [2024]: Así es

Amaya: ¿Cómo Savitar las mato?, creí que solo quería a Iris o a Kara

Barry [2024]: No fue Savitar, fuimos nosotros

Barry [2017]: Espera, dijiste que Savitar lo provoco, Dinos quien es, así podremos evitarlo

Barry [2024]: No puedo hacerlo

Rene: A eso venimos, es la única oportunidad de vencerlo

Thea: Barry, te necesitamos

Barry [2017]: Solo dilo, ¿Quién es?

Kendra: Olvida la línea del tiempo

Rene: Otra vez

Amaya: Ayúdanos a salvar a todos, dilo y podremos

Barry [2024]: Ese es problema, no lo sé; Savitar hizo que nos viéramos en una guerra de héroes, destruyendo todo y a todos a nuestro paso, que ya no me importo averiguarlo, lo encere por venganza; váyanse  a casa, y creen buenos recuerdos, porque serán los últimos

* * *

Un ascensor se abre dándole paso a Oliver, Evelyn, Mick y Ray; Oliver mueve un switch, haciendo que varios focos se prendan mostrando el bunker en Ciudad Star, pareciendo que no se usa en años

Mick: Creí que al menos lo cuidaban

Ray: Es 2024, parece que te volviste a retirar

Oliver: Busquen la fuente de energía, tenemos que encender la consola

Los 4 se dispersan por el búnker buscando un reinicio, cuando una flecha pasa cerca de la cabeza de Evelyn, una cuerda rodea su cuello jalándola hasta un muro tras ella, otra flecha va hacia ella, la cual detiene, Mick dispara su arma hacia donde vino la flecha, la luz del fuego muestra a una persona cubriéndose con una columna, Ray se agranda rompiendo la cuerda del cuello de Evelyn, apunta sus disparadores hacia la persona, junto a Oliver apuntándoles con una flecha

Oliver: Tienes mucho de esto, así que sabes qué pasará si disparo

*****: Al verla, creí que Flash la oculto, pero veo que sigue siendo un niño jugando con cristal

Evelyn (confundida): ¿Flash?, ¿Quién eres?

Se acerca a ellos mostrando que es Oliver, los 4 quedan sorprendidos por eso, pero Ray es el único que reconoce que la mitad del brazo izquierdo, del codo en adelante es robótico

Ray (sorprendido): ¿Pero cómo ya es…?

Oliver: Así, parece que si cambiaron cosas, esto es cortesía de Flash

Toma el brazo rotándolo y quitándolo, dejando a Oliver y Evelyn con la boca a abierta, devolviéndolo a su cuerpo

Mick: Guau, es, raro

Evelyn: ¿Por qué Barry te haría eso?, él no es así

Oliver [2024]: Yo también lo creí, de no ser por no tendría este brazo

Oliver [2017]: ¿Y Felicity?

Oliver [2024]: Muerta

Ray: Espera, ¿Muerta?, ¿Y los demás?

Oliver [2024]: Sara está en coma tras todo esto, Rene y Curtis se fueron, Amaya volvió a 1942, Cisco y Wally siguen aquí en Ciudad Central, y no he sabido nada de Kara en 6 años, los demás están muertos, los que no pelean se aislaron

Oliver [2017] (sorprendido): ¿Todos?

Oliver [2024]: Así parece, ahora, terminaré lo que empecé

Dispara una flecha que impacta con la que Oliver 2017 dispara

Ray: ¿Qué haces?

Oliver [2024]: Lo que Flash hizo, ella lo ayudo, y se llevó a Rory y Thea con él, todo lo que Savitar nos hizo, lo que nos hizo hacer, salió tal cual él lo planeo, logrando desencadenar toda la irá que teníamos por todo lo ocurrido; hizo que nos matemos los unos a los otros

Evelyn: ¿Qué fue de Savitar?

Oliver [2024]: Solo sé que lo apreso poco después de que la guerra, pero no sé nada más

Mick: ¿Te lo corto o destrozo?

Oliver [2024]: Destrozo, pero tuvimos un ojo por ojo, algo literal, con tu arma y una flecha  de nitrógeno líquido puro se ganó esa mitad de su rostro

Oliver [2017] (molesto): ¿Qué le hiciste?

Oliver [2024]: Asegurarme de que lo vean como realmente es; váyanse, antes de que les haga lo mismo

Los 4 comienzan a irse al ascensor, Evelyn se voltea antes de entrar

Evelyn: Lo que les paso, es el pasado, lo sabes, verdad

Oliver [2024]: Eso, es su futuro

Evelyn: No si lo evitamos

* * *

Un ascensor se abre dejando que Julian y Cárter entren en la comisaría, la cual parece no haber cambiado

Julian: Este lugar está igual a como nos fuimos

Cárter: Vamos, busquémoslo, luego curioseamos

Julian: Tranquilo, se dónde está

Ambos caminan rápido a la puerta del capitán, la cual tiene el nombre “Cap. Joshep West”, al abrirla ven a Joe mirando a la ventana, al darse vuelta, ven que trae lentes y una ligera barba

Joe [2024]: Te dije que no puedo ayudarte más

Julian (confundido): ¿Qué paso?

Joe se quita los lentes al ver a Cárter, los deja en su escritorio, se sienta y se frota los ojos

Joe [2024]: ¿Qué quieres Hawkman?

Cárter; Venimos del 2017, con eso te digo todo

Julian: Veo que llevas mucho aquí

Joe [2024]: No voy a dejar a la ciudad ser gobernada por los meta-humanos, Cisco puso los emisores de la tubería en todo el lugar, aquí los metas no tienen poder

Cárter: ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Y tu hijo?

Joe [2024]: No hablaré de eso; todo lo que Savitar, Barry, lo que todos hicieron, fue muy severo, basta con ver las calles; ve a Iron Heights, así lo oirás de ti mismo, tienes 3 años sin salir de ahí, así que se paciente

Julian (sorprendido): ¿Por qué estaría 3 años ahí?

Joe [2024]: Mejor velo tú mismo

Abre un cajón de su escritorio, saca 2 tarjetas y una hoja en la cual les anota algo y firmarla antes de dársela

Joe [2024]: Cubre tu rostro para evitar cualquier cosa; con eso los llevarán a lo que deben ver, y les daré un consejo, no se aferren al pasado, lo que éramos en 2017, ya no existe

Cárter: Por eso lo preguntare una vez, ¿Qué te paso para estar así?

Joe [2024]: Necesitas oírlo, Savitar me quito a mi hija, Barry no hizo nada cuando Savitar despedazo a mi hijo, y luego desencadeno un caos con todos, o la mayoría

Julian: Lo siento Joe

Joe [2024]: No hay nada que pudieras hacer

Julian y Cárter salen de la oficina rumbo a Iron Heights; Julian le hizo caso a Joe y usa un gorro de invierno; al dejar la nota, un guardia los lleva hacia un área aislada, la cual tiene una celda y un laboratorio siendo usado por el Julian Albert del 2024

Cárter: Vaya que quedarás fatal

Él se voltea al oírlo y los ve, queda sorprendido por ambos

Julian [2024]: ¿Doppleganger?

Julian [2017]: 2017, tu Joe nos mandó aquí

Julian [2024]: Pues fue algo cruel, ver lo que quedo, ver los que siguen vivos

Cárter (confundido): ¿Vivos?

Julian [2024]: Hubo una guerra, entre héroes, solo conocidos, pelearon los que se llamaron en algún momento amigos, tal y como Savitar quería

Julian [2017]: ¿Todos nos hicimos esto?

Julian [2024]: No, Cisco y Wallace no pudieron, Danvers y Jiwe mejor se fueron a casa

Julian [2017]: ¿Caitlyn?

Julian [2024]: Hice todo lo que pude para que fuera lo más humano posible

Les señala a la celda, se acercan al cristal y la ven a Caitlyn aún convertida en Killer Frost, recostada en su cama

Julian [2017]: Caitlyn

Ella se levanta y se acerca al cristal, recargando las manos en el

Killer Frost [2024]: Vaya, linda sorpresa, viven del pasado, lo sé, el sigue vivo, cuando fui yo quien lo mato

Cárter: ¿Qué?, Flash debió detenerte

Killer Frost [2024]: Éramos compañeros cuando lo hice, él y Green Arrow desataron un infierno en sus ciudades, Flash me pidió pelear en el gran show, y lo hice, aún sabiendo que desgarre a Cisco; (sarcástica): la querida doctora vio muy azules sus manos, así que se las amputo; con cierta satisfacción debo decir

Julian [2017] (asustado): Caitlyn, tu no eres capaz de esas cosas

Killer Frost [2024]: Soy Killer Frost, Savitar me ayudo a matar a tu linda Caitlyn Snow

Julian [2017]: ¿Savitar?, ¿Sabes quién es?

Killer Frost [2024]: Exacto, es una pena que tendré que esperar a su cara para tu caída, si es que tú llegas a averiguarlo

Cárter: ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

Killer Frost [2024]: Él demostró ser mejor que Flash, lo vio claramente, y me lo mostro, de muchas formas, unas que ni te imaginas

Se aparta y vuelve a acostarse, ambos vuelven a poner su atención a Julian 2024

Julian [2017]: Dime, que es la frialdad de Killer Frost, y no que todo eso paso

Julian [2024]: Lo fue; ella, Allen, Queen, Ramírez, Holt y Lance fueron los que la sobrevivieron, Lance apenas

Cárter: ¿Y que hacemos para evitar esta masacre?

Julian [2024]: Irse, y vencerlo el 3 de marzo del 2017, o esto ocurrirá

Julian [2017]: ¿Cómo quedo Joe con todo esto?, se veía mal al verlo

Julian [2024]: Perdió a Iris, por poco a Wallece, y Allen metido en sus conflictos, se refugio en su trabajo para huir de su dolor, a algunos no nos fue tan bien

* * *

Wally, Rory y Curtis llegan a la casa West, van al pórtico, antes de entrar se asoman por la ventana y ven a Cecile 2024 sentada en la sala leyenda unos archivos, deciden tocar la puerta, la cual abre Cecile

Wally: Antes de que digas algo, se que es extraño, somos del 2017, viajamos en el tiempo, sé que es raro…

Cecile [2024]: ¿Leyendas o Barry?

Wally, Rory y Curtis (sorprendidos): ¿Qué?

Cecile [2024]: Después de perder a Iris, Joe se puso mal, luego que algo te paso, y Barry hacia cosas extrañas, Joe ya no salía de su oficina más que para venir a verte o desahogarse en la tumba de Iris

Wally (nervioso): ¿Me paso?

Curtis: Vimos las calles, están hechas un caos, ¿Sabes cómo ocurrió?

Cecile [2024]: Si, lo sé todo, todo sobre ustedes, Joe me lo dijo, cuando me dejo entrar, lastima que no pudimos evitar nada

Rory (sorprendido): ¿Hicimos una guerra con Savitar?

Cecile [2024]: Fue Flash contra Green Arrow, pero no todos pelearon

Cecile se hace a un lado dejándolos pasar, al entrar ven  que hay alguien sentado en una silla de ruedas, Wally se acerca a él, viendo que es él, del 2024

Cecile [2024]: Poco después de que Iris muriera, tú y Barry pelaron, dañando la cámara de velocidad, la noche siguiente, enfrentaste solo a Savitar, Joe te encontró en la mañana, con la columna destrozada, Savitar debió mostrarte algo esa noche, ya que estás así desde entonces

Ray: ¿Saber qué fue de ellos?, ¿Barry y Oliver?

Cecile [2024]: Solo que se exiliaron en sus ciudades

Curtis: ¿Alguna idea?, ¿Con esto?

Cecile [2024]: No; con Wally así, no hay quien salve la ciudad, Cisco, Joe y yo lo cuidamos por si despierta de ese estado con sus poderes primero, no espante a nadie, pero fuera de eso no he sido de ayuda

Wally: Evitar la guerra, es lo mejor que tenemos, con eso Savitar no podrá hacer que todo lo que somos caiga

Curtis (confundido): Ok, ¿Ideas?

Rory: La amistad de ellos cuelga de un hilo, tenemos que fortalecerla

Curtis: No tienes el cómo, ¿Verdad?

Rory: No, para nadad

Cecile [2024]: Si hay algo que aprendí de ustedes, de todos ustedes, es que eso jamás es un impedimento

* * *

Dig, Jax, Lily y el Prof. Stein llegan a la instalación de A.R.G.U.S. en Ciudad Star, Lily se acerca al mostrador mientras los demás esperan en la puerta

Lily: Ah, soy Lily Stein, estoy buscando a Lyla Michaels, es algo sobre John Diggle

El hombre toma el teléfono y dice lo que Lily dijo, señala una silla en la cual se sienta, al os pocos minutos, Lyla 2024 llega a ella

Lyla [2024]: ¿Dig?, ¿Qué podría ser lo que quieres?

Lily: Información, y él también

Le hace una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta, voltea y ve a los 3, su visión se enfoca en Dig y camina hacia él

Lyla [2024] (sorprendida): ¿Eres tú?

Dig: Hablamos afuera, si

Los 5 salen del edificio y caminan al estacionamiento, ahí Lyla le da un tremendo abrazo a Dig, quien lo corresponde confundido

Lily: ¿Por qué mamá no te abraza así?

Prof. Stein: Lo hizo al venir por los Dominadores

Jax: Shh, denles el momento

Diy y Lyla se separan, ella respira un momento antes de mirar a Lily

Lyla [2024]: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Prof. Stein: Ok, ya entendí, venimos, del 2017

Lyla [2024] (decepcionada): Oh, por algo estas aquí, fue, lindo esto

Dig: Lyla, venimos a saber quién es Savitar, y como vencerlo

Lyla [2024]: Ok, pero no soy de mucha ayuda, no se quien es, creo que nadie lo supo; en cuanto atraparlo, Barry uso una batería que tenemos en el ártico

Prof. Stein: ¿La base que la Srta. Danvers sugirió?

Lyla [2024]: Exacto, la usamos como base experimental y análisis alienígenas

Jax: Vaya que la Tierra siempre el blanco alienígena

Lyla [2024]: Si, nunca me dijo para que la uso, pero está siendo usada para tratar de usarse como sustento de energía

Dig: Con eso ayuda, ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

Lyla [2024]: Desde que se fundó la base, pero la robo, no sé cómo lo hizo; si puedes convencerlo de pedirla, sería bueno

DIg: Lo haré

Jax: Solo una cosa, ¿Por qué te pusiste así al ver a Dig?

Lyla [2024]: Es algo oscuro; hubo una guerra, entre ustedes, Barry y Oliver fueron los principales involucrados

Lily (confundida): ¿Entre?, ¿A qué te refieres?

Lyla [2024]: No sé qué paso, Savitar de alguna manera los puso el uno contra el otro, ahora están exiliados en sus ciudades, los demás se fueron, están gravemente heridos, o muertos

Prof. Stein (nervioso): ¿Nos incluye?, ¿A todos?

Lyla [2024]: Tú no Lily, pero ustedes 3 sí

Dig y Jax parecen quedar en shock, el Prof. Stein parece tratar de entender el como

Lyla [2024]: Lamento ser portadora de malas noticias, pero eso pasará, eso es lo que les depara, y no sé como puedan evitarlo si fallan

* * *

En la Waderider todos dijeron lo que descubrieron en el puente, por supuesto, todos tiene miradas decaídas o distantes

Barry (sarcástico): Una guerra entre nosotros, no podía ser mejor

Wally: ¿Cómo llegamos a eso?, no somos tan oscuros

Julian: No lo sé, Joe por lo visto hace lo que puede, aunque no este listo por la depresión

Kara (confundida): ¿A qué te refieres?

Julian se pone nervioso al ver lo que dijo algo que no era bueno

Rory: Barry, Cecile dijo, que no ayudaste a Joe, que te enfocaste en la guerra contra Oliver y frenar a Savitar

Cárter: Se metió de lleno en su trabajo, cuando Savitar le quito a su hija y despedazo a su hijo, ya que tu lo dejaste solo con eso

Barry parece enojarse con lo que oye, y sale corriendo seguido por Kara; Oliver también sale seguido por Thea

Thea: ¿A dónde vas?

Oliver: Mi yo del 2024 solo dijo cosas horribles de Barry, y que le hizo algo horrible, necesito saber que paso en el inicio

Thea: Pues voy contigo

Oliver: No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo

Thea: Solo matándome me detendrás

Oliver: Ese el problema, creó que si lo hice

Thea: Sabes que no te temo Ollie, no le temo a mi hermano

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cápsula del tiempo

En la pantalla generada de la pared, se ve una foto de Barry y Kara en la DEO el día que se conocieron, Barry 2024 esta sentado recargado en la pared de la derecha mirándola; Barry 2017 entra quedando frente a él, Kara solo se detiene en la entrada, caminando lentamente

Barry [2017] (furioso): ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarlos?

Barry [2024]: Creí decirte que te fueras a casa

Se levanta y apaga la pantalla, dándoles la espalda

Barry [2017]: Hiciste una promesa, le prometiste a Iris que buscarías como apoyar a Joe si ella moría

Barry [2024] (gritando): Y no pude cumplirla, no pude hacerlo, no con todo lo que paso

Los 2 se muran duramente hasta que Barry 2024 vuelve a mirar a la pared de la pantalla

Barry [2024]: Tu no sabes lo que es ver un mundo lleno de oscuridad

Barry [2017]: Eso no me importa

Barry [2024]: Lo hará, te importara, y no importa lo que hagas, no importa como lo enfrentes, ni siquiera con crear cientos de remanentes del tiempo, podrás derrotarlo, no podrás evitarlo, no evitarás que asesine a Iris, que use ese dolor y decidas dejar ser alguien que busca la justicia, que no tema cruzar líneas ni con los que llamabas amigos, que a pesar, de todo lo que hiciste para salvarla, tuviste que elegir, y fue Kara, ni siquiera lo dudaste, y aún así la perdiste, eso te llevo al límite, pues fue tarde cuando te diste cuenta que era el amor de tu vida; era el amor de mi vida

Barry 2017 lo mira irse a un rincón, toca su mejilla derecha y nota que soltó una lagrima; al girar la cabeza, nota que Kara esta parada junto a él con los ojos cristalinos

Kara: se que cruce el portal a Tierra-38, ¿Por qué no me seguiste?

Barry [2024]: Todo este caos se desato, destrozándonos a todos; sabíamos lo que pasaría, y no lo soportaste, no querías ver como nos consumíamos, intentaste detenerme, pero no pudiste evitar que hiciera todas esas cosas horribles, así que te fuiste, me rogaste que parara, al no hacerlo, abriste la brecha, soltaste el trasportador, lo destruiste pisándolo y te fuiste, no pude cruzarlo, así te fuiste, y si te seguí

Kara: ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

Barry [2024]: 24 de Enero, del 2019, al fin tuve el coraje de irte a buscar a Tierra_38, salí en el parque  de Ciudad Nacional, y vi una estatua tuya, y muchas flores alrededor. Me fui a la DEO a buscarte; J’ohn, Winn, todos eran distintos, Alex se había ido de la ciudad, pero tú, la enfrentaste, a la apodada destructora de mundos, ellos la conocieron, como Reign, creada para la guerra, una Kryptoniana, creada en algo llamado Harun-El, criada como lo que llamaron Worldkiller, con capacidades de combate y poderes inimaginables llamadas Juru, tan fieras que incluso no requiere de un sol amarillo para tener tanto poder, con él, sus poderes son tremendos, fue creada para destruir; Lena, quería que vinieras por ayuda, no lo hiciste, la enfrentaste sola, y te venció, te asesino, y se propusieron vengarte, pero cuando lo hicieron, terminaron igual que nosotros

Kara queda en shock con eso, Barry la mira inquietándose, se voltea a su versión del 2024 y lo ve sentándose en el rincón

Barry [2024]: Váyanse a casa Barry, y disfruten de los momentos que les quede; porque cuando Savitar mate a Iris, será tu único objetivo, pero con todo, la guerra, Reign, Savitar, lo perderás todo, incluyéndote

Barry toma a Kara de su mano derecha y los lleva a la Waderider, dejándolos en el almacén, hace que se siente junto a las escaleras, él se pone en cuclillas frente a ella

Barry: Kara, mírame

Sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos y viendo que esta pálida

Barry: Escucha mi voz, sé que es una dura noticia, pero tenemos tiempo, la enfrentaras en meses, tal vez en más de 1 año, puedes prepararte, no, podemos prepararnos, si llegamos a eso, oblígame a cruzar el portal, hazme dejar la guerra y eso le dará fin, ya que Oliver y yo la hacemos, pero no peles sola contra Reign, ¿De acuerdo?

Kara todo lo que hace es asentir, Barry le da un beso en la frente

Barry: Quédate aquí, y solo respira lento, yo volveré en cuanto pueda

Barry sale de la Waderider con su velocidad, Kara se levanta y va al interior de la nave

* * *

Ciudad Star - Búnker

El ascensor se abre dejando entrar a Oliver y a Thea, como Green Arrow y Speedy; Oliver toma una flecha explosiva y la dispara al techo, haciendo que Oliver salga hacia ellos apurado

Oliver [2024]: (molesto): ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Los toman flechas de sus carcajes y le apuntan

Oliver [2017]: Lo que sea que les ocurriera, a Barry y a ti, olvídalo, pero dime, ¿Qué rayos paso para que ahora le tengas tanto odio?, ¿Qué hizo?

Oliver [2024]: ¿Enserio quieres saberlo?, de hecho, ya lo sabes; fue él, él mato a Felicity

Thea (nerviosa): No, él no haría eso, jamás

Oliver [2024]: Discutíamos, a principios de la guerra, ella vino conmigo, ella creyó que podíamos arreglar las cosas

Oliver [2017]: Puedes ahora

Oliver [2024]: Si, como no, él solo trae problemas, él es caos, no esperanza

Oliver [2017]: Callate, Barry, es el mejor de todos, y los sabes, y a diferencia de ti, yo no me daré por vencido con él

Oliver 2024 se voltea, toma una libreta pequeña, al mostrarse ve que es la lista

Oliver [2024]: Él me dijo que me até a esto, y una parte de mi lo sabía

Thea: Dejaste de cazar nombres, que fue tu única razón para volver de la isla, y pudiste dejarla, hace 8 años fuiste capaz de dar segundas oportunidades, eso es todo lo que debes hacer, dar 1 más

Thea guarda las flechas, toma a su Oliver y lo lleva al ascensor, yéndose del bunker

Oliver: Algo esta mal, queme la lista

Thea (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?

Oliver: Antes de que Gypsy se llevara a Abra Kadabra, idea de Barry, la tomo, me la dio, la queme

Thea: Oliver, Sara estuvo con Barry todo ese tiempo

Oliver: Si no era él, ¿Entonces quién era?

Thea (nerviosa): Ollie, que no, ya había pasado esto, un Barry en lugar al tener a alguien con él en otro

Oliver (confundido): Pero ¿Cómo?

Thea: No lo sé

* * *

Kara entra en el puente de la Waderider, ahí solo están Cisco, Sara, Lily, Wally, Dig y Felicity

Felicity: Kara, dime que no hizo nada tonto

Kara (distante): No, pero creó, que va, a eso

Wally (confundido): Kara, ¿Estas bien?

Kara (nerviosa): Si, bien; Cisco, ¿Puedes rastrear a Barry?

Cisco: Si, no hay problema

Sara: Espera, ¿Cómo que se fue a eso?, ¿A algo tonto?

Dig: Oh, no, yo creó saber dónde esta

Felicity: Allá fuera en Ciudad Central

Sara: Bien, Dig, Wally, vístanse, Lily, cuídalos ok

Kara: No, no necesito, niñera

Dig: Lo necesitas, basta con verte

Cisco (nervioso): Kara, ¿Qué descubriste?

Kara (nerviosa): Mi primo y yo, no somos los últimos

Lily (sorprendida): ¿Enserio?, ¿Qué no es algo bueno?

Kara (asustada): No, es una Kryptoniana, creada para destruir mundos, y llego a hacerlo, con la Tierra, yo estaba en medio, y me destruyo, estoy muerta, por ella, por mi especie, y, eso, eso…

Dig (sorprendido): ¿Tiene un ataque de pánico?

Lily lleva a Kara a las sillas junto al control de vuelo, Sara se para frente a ella, le dispara una luz que la deja inconsciente

Cisco (asustado): ¿Qué fue eso?

Sara (sarcástica): La puso a dormir

Wally: ¿Y por qué?, ¡Era un ataque de pánico!

Dig: Esta calmada, más o menos

Lily: Eso sí, yo la cuido

Sara: Busquen a los demás, hay que apoyar a Barry

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. – Cortex

Barry entra y le quita la funda de plástico a la consola para trata de prenderla, las luces se prenden provocando que se volteé, y ver a Cisco 2024 sonriendo

Cisco [2024]: Sabía que alguien vendría aquí

Barry: No se porque siento que sabías que sería yo, por lo de tus manos, tu entiendes

Cisco [2024]: No puedo controlarlas como sin ellas, pero aún puedo percibirlas; pero no por eso, sino porque confiaba en que vendría mi amigo, y tener que pelear

Barry: Necesitamos a todo el equipo, incluido HR

Cisco [2024]: Pan comido

* * *

En Jitters hay una exposición de un libro escrito por HR, el cual lee fragmentos del libro, titulado “Abre mis ojos y libera mi corazón”, y la portada muestra un hombre parado en un acantilado con su cuerpo emitiendo rayos tenues, mirando hacia arriba, hacia una mujer flotando, teniéndole la mano

HR [2024]: Todos los eventos me han hecho ver lo tonto que fui contigo, que cometí un error al dejarte ir, y ahora mi misión es buscarte, y hacer que me perdones, sin importar que tan lejos tenga que llegar; parece que ya los atrape lo suficiente, como notaran, en los momentos oscuros, es sencillo ver la luz que se aleja, así como él lo hizo

Ve su teléfono sobre la mesa a su lado, recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido el cual dice “Te necesito”, él responde “Lo sé”, alza la cabeza y ve que alguien tiene la mano levantada

Oyente: ¿La historia está inspirada en usted?

HR [2024]: No, en un viejo amigo, pero estamos aquí por el libro, charlen de libros

Todos se levantan y comienzan a hablar, HR iba a levantarse cuando una luz amarilla se lo lleva

* * *

Julian está revisando unos análisis de sangre de Killer Frost con varias sustancias, tratando de retirarle sus poderes, al soltar un suspiro frustrado, es molestado

Killer Frost [2024]: El pobrecito no consigue nada, pobrecito

Julian [2024]: Provocaste que su corazón se helara, y voy a tratar de calentarlo para recuperarla

Killer Frost [2024]: Solo estas molesto porque elegí a Savitar y no a ti; no Flash, a ninguno de ustedes

Ella se va a la cama ocultándose en la oscuridad, Julian vuelve al monitor cuando es llevado por una luz amarilla

* * *

Joe y Cecile arropan a Wally, Joe se sienta en la silla junto a él

Cecile [2024]: ¿Irás a la cama?

Joe [2024]: Si, iré en un momento

Cecile [2024]: Vamos, me tomo mucho convencerte de venir

Joe [2024]: Solo, quiero darle un buen sueño

Cecile solo le asiente antes de salir del cuarto, Joe mira a Wally y frota su cabello, una luz amarrilla se lo lleva dejando una hoja pidiendo disculpas

* * *

Los 3 quedan confundidos por eso, más al ver a Cisco 2024 y Barry 2017 en el cortex de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Cisco [2024]: Escuchen, sabemos que es mucho, pero calma, es del 2017

Barry: Sé que los lastime, o lo haré, pero también sé, que este no es el futuro que quiero, y no puedo dejarlos así, no puedo abandonarlos desde ahora, no si puedo ayudar; se que no han estado en un equipo, uno para el bien, en años, por eso les pregunto esto, ¿Pueden hacerlo otra vez?, ¿Pueden seguirme?

Joe [2024]: Siempre Barr

HR [2024]: Tú sabes que sí, BA

Julian [2024]: Si, hagámoslo

Cisco [2024]: Empecemos con ese dúo de locos, Top y Mirror Master

HR [2024]: ¿Y los demás?

Barry [2024]: No saben que estoy aquí; fui yo quien les hizo esto, así que seré yo quien lo arregle, su Barry está roto, perdido, pero Flash estará más vivo que nunca

HR sonríe antes de estirar su brazo derecho, Barry se ríe antes de poner la suya sobre la de HR, después Cisco, luego Joe, y al final Julian, los 5 lanzan las manos al aire

* * *

Una joyería emite la alarma a la vez que Top y Mirror Master salgan de el

Mirror Master: Esas joyas te quedan muy bien

Top: Si, vaya que son mi estilo

La electricidad de Barry los cegó un momento, deteniéndose frente a ellos

Barry: Es una pena que la prisión tenga su propio estilo

Mirror Master: Alguien parece querer más

Top (sarcástica): ¿Dónde está tu harem Flash?

Barry: Simpática, pero arreglemos esto de una vez, ¿Les parece?

Mirror Master: Así, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

De los charcos que hay en la calle, salen metahumanos, provocando que Barry este rodeado por 15 metahumanos

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Quién es él tiene un harem ahora?

En los laboratorios, Cisco y Joe miran las pantallas de la consola, Julian esta frente a ellos observando los signos de Barry, HR recorre todo el cortex revolviendo todo

HR [2024]: ¿Dónde está?, solo hay 1, no puede haber solo 1

Cisco [2024] (confundido): ¿Qué buscas?

HR se pone contento, se voltea hacia Cisco mostrando que buscaba su baqueta

HR [2024]: Estoy listo

Joe suelta una risa, hasta que la computadora marca la llegada de los metas

Julian [2024] (confundido): Guau, ¿De dónde salieron?

Cisco [2024]: Debieron saber que los enfrentaría

Joe [2024]: No podrá contra todos

Barry corre y golpea a los metas, hasta que el mismo que lo embisto en la tarde se pone erguido frenándolo, 2 lo sujetan y él lo embiste a un contenedor de basura

Top: El pobrecito ya se canso

Caminan hacia Barry, cuando una explosión los detiene, todos miran hacia arriba y ven a Firestorm sobrevolándolos, los disparos de Ray los hacen alejarse de Barry y toparse con Sara, Mick y Nate, Kendra y Cárter llegan de arriba golpeándolos con los pies y las alas, los demás salen de los 2 lados del callejón y combaten a los metas

Sara: Cada día estas más loco

Barry: Lo sé, ¿Dónde están Kara, Thea y Oliver?

Sara: Thea y Oliver se fueron casi al mismo tiempo que tú, Kara, tuve que dormirla, por poco le da un ataque de pánico por lo de la otra Kryptoniana

Barry: Ah, vamos a hacer esto

Comienzan a enfrentar a los metas, los a los que tratan de atacarlos los golpean 2 flechas por la espalda, dándoles descargas, haciendo que caigan por el dolor; Thea y Oliver aparecen detrás

Oliver: ¿Qué hiciste ahora Barry?

Barry: Ayudarnos

Oliver (sarcástico): Se nota

Thea: Ya Ollie, guárdalo para estando en la nave

Sara: Viene el feo

Los 3 se voltean para agacharse al ver a Nate ser lanzado hacia ellos, el meta que lo arrojo va hacia ellos, pero es estampado contra el piso, la tierra que se genero por el choque se dispersa mostrando a Kara, se acerca a ellos y toma a Sara por el cuello de su traje

Kara (enojada): Eso no fue amable

Sara: Pero sirvió, ya estas calmada por ese tema

Kara sonríe antes de soltarla y voltearse hacia Barry

Kara: ¿Alguna idea de cómo terminar esto?

Barry: Estos metas serán fáciles, pero si Top o Mirror Master usan los suyos sobre ustedes, nos incapacitaran horriblemente

Oliver: Thea, Sara, que se enfoquen en los metas, nosotros 3 los enfrentaremos

Sara y Thea van contra los metas, provocando que caigan rápido; Barry sujeta a Kara y Oliver, frenándose frente a Top y Mirror Master, usando los pies de ambos para empujarlos hasta la pared

Kara: También puedo seguirte

Barry: Lo sé; ustedes 2, ríndanse

Mirror Master: No nos intimidan tus seguidores

Top: Dejemos las charlas, corazón

Sus ojos brillan provocando que los 3 se mareen

Oliver: ¿Y esto?

Barry: Su poder

Mirror Master: Mi turno

El edificio a su espalda empieza a encorvarse hacia ellos, al mirar hacia atrás ven el techo del edificio

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Y ahora esto?

Barry: Esto es nuevo

En los laboratorios detectan los cambios en su pulso alarmándose

Joe [2024]: ¿Qué ocurre?

Cisco [2024]: Top y Mirror Master están combinando sus poderes con Barry, Kara y Oliver

Julian [2024]: Sabes revertirlo

Cisco [2024]: Si, HR, dame lo que tienes en la mano

Le extiende una baqueta, al ver su otra mano ve la otra y un dispositivo circular

HR [2024]: Ah, sí, tiene más sentido

Julian [2024] (confundido): ¿Qué es eso?

Cisco [2024]: Esto puede absorber la energía la energía residual, con un pequeño ajuste, podré hacer que neutralice todos los poderes en el rango del callejón, unos 5 minutos, que Kid Flash los saque de ahí y no se verán afectados

Julian [2024]: Bien, ¿Cómo se los llevamos sin abrir una brecha?, Cisco del 2017 aún no puede contener brechas en la misma Tierra

*****: Yo lo haré

Los 4 se voltean a la entrada del cortex para ver a Barry 2024

Barry [2024]: Vi lo que hacen en la cápsula del tiempo, yo lo llevaré, avisen a Kid Flash

Cisco 2024 le asiente antes de dárselo, Barry 2024 corre tomando su traje debajo del plástico e irse al callejón

Wally toma a Firestorm, Nate, Barry, Kara, Oliver y Cisco dejándolos fuera del callejón, uno de los metas iba a atacarlos, pero sus poderes no funcionan, todos quedan sorprendidos por que los metas no tienen sus poderes, hasta ver llegar del otro lado del callejón a Barry 2024 en su traje de Flash, el cual el rojo es más claro y brillante, con más detalles dorados; recoge del piso el dispositivo confundiéndolos

Barry [2024]: Parece que hay bugs en la zona

Top y Mirror Master salen de una ventana detrás de Wally, tirándolo a Nate y Firestorm; una explosión los separa, al ver al techo detrás de ellos ven a Oliver 2024 en su traje de Green Arrow, un poco más oscuro

Barry [2017]: Kara, asegura a los metas; Oliver, tú y yo vamos tras Top; ustedes 2, ¿Creen poder con Mirror Master?

Barry [2024]: Averigüémoslo, ¿Tú que dices?

Oliver [2024]: Andando

Oliver [2017]: Vamos Barry

Se separan deteniendo a los metas que seguían en pie y Kara usa su velocidad para esposarlos

Top corre por el callejón cuando una cuerda se enreda en sus tobillos haciéndola caer, termina sentada en el suelo con unas esposas anti-metas, frente a ella están Barry y Oliver dándose un pulgar en alto

Mirror Master corre y entra en una ventana, Barry 2024 toma de la espalda a Oliver 2024, lanzándolo a la ventana con su velocidad permitiendo que pueda seguirlo, esta explota dejando salir a ambos, Barry 2024 lo golpea hacia la pared, lo golpea hacia la pared, lo regresa a Oliver 2024, quién lo remata dejándolo tirado en el suelo, dejando a Barry 2024 esposarlo, se voltean al callejón para ver a los metas esposados junto a los héroes del 2017, Barry 2017 al verlos les asiente sonriendo

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.AR. - Cortex

Noticiero: La luz vuelve a Ciudad Central, cuando 17 metahumanos fueron detenidos hace no más de 1 hora, incluyendo a Rosalind Dillon y Samuel Scudder, mejor conocidos como Top y Mirror Master, por lo que los testigos comentan ver no 1, sino 2 velocistas escarlatas, al igual que 2 arqueros esmeraldas, incluso a algunos que se dieron por muertes en la autoproclamada guerra de héroes; creó que hablo por todos al decir, que gusto que estén devuelta para ayudar

Cisco [2024]: Nada mal, ¿Verdad?

Les da una sonrisa nerviosa a los presentes; Barry, Oliver, Joe, Julian y HR del 2024, con Barry, Kara, Oliver, Sara, DIg y Lily del 2017

Kara: No negare que es algo genial, es lo que se necesitaba aquí, un destello de luz, de esperanza

HR [2024]: Pues se puede decir que estamos de vuelta

Barry [2024]: Tranquilos, todos tenemos cosas que arreglar, yo en especial

Lily: ¿Qué tanto?

Barry [2024]: Pasos pequeños, no estoy listo, pero ya no voy a ocultarme

Dig: Me alegra que lo veas, y tú también

Oliver [2024]: No planeo seguir en las sombras con todo lo que ocurre

Sara: Más te vale o volveré

Lily: Hablando de volver, ¿Dónde está Sara?

Kara: Es verdad, dijeron que está en coma

Julian [2024]: Está aquí, Allen dijo que se encargaría

Barry [2024]: Hago lo que puedo, pero el traerla fue, un milagro que pudiera estabilizarla

Señala a la parte de la izquierda, todos los del 2017 van y ven a Sara 2024 con un respirador, varias intravenosas y cables unidos a su pecho; Barry 2024 se acerca, pero Oliver 2024 lo detiene

Oliver [2024]: Oye, tenemos que hablar

Barry [2024] (confundido): ¿Sobre qué?

Oliver [2024]: Sobre todo

Barry [2024]: No hay mucho que decir, cuando todo termino, lo dijimos todo, volví mi mente a Savitar, pero al fin, para que, ya no tengo nada, así que, me exilie, no tengo a donde ir

Oliver [2024]: Misma situación, tras la guerra, con todo lo que Savitar hizo, con lo fácil que nos manipulo, con poder sacar todas las emociones negativas que teníamos, uno al otro, solo jugó, pero con todo esto, sirvió para que nos aislemos; ya perdí a Felicity, y a Laurel, para siempre, seamos honestos, tu eres mejor

Barry [2024]: Oliver, ve al grano, sabes, que no es el momento

Oliver [2024]: Kara, la nuestra, no le veo desde hace 6 años, 6 años que no esta aquí en Tierra-1, ¿Por qué?

Barry [2024]: Porque la asesinaron, apareció una Kryptoniana, hecha para la destrucción, imagínate todo el poder sin tener en cuenta lo que conseguiría con la radiación solar amarilla

Oliver [2024]: Lo siento Barry, realmente, estamos mal, eh

Barry [2024]: Ya lo creó; perdón, por tu brazo, Felicity, todo

Oliver [2024]: Lamento chamuscarte la cara

Barry [2024]: Vamos progresando, solo espero que podamos volver a ser como ellos

Los del 2017 salen algo cabizbajos, Barry 2017 se acerca a ambos

Barry [2017]: Es un trabajo impresionante, tanto dramatismo de Caitlyn rindió frutos

Barry [2024]: No tienes idea

Sara: Lo mejor será volver, y evitar esto

HR [2024]: Igual nosotros, vamos a Jitters a gozar del café, yo invito

Sara, Dig y Lily del 2017 junto a Cisco, HR y Julian del 2024 se van del cortex; Oliver 2024 se aleja con Oliver 2017 al otro lado del cortex, Kara aparta a Barry 2017 hacia donde esta Sara 2024, Joe 2024 se recarga en la entrada viendo deprimido a Barry 2024 por la mirada que tiene viendo a Kara

Kara (nerviosa): ¿Puedes, esperar aquí?, debo, ah

Barry: Hablar con él

Kara: Creó que puedo mantenerlo en la luz

Barry: Si, veré si puedo ayudarla, no me agrada verla así

Barry se acerca a Sara y revisa todo lo que tiene; Kara sale deteniéndose frente a Barry 2024

Kara: Antes de que digas algo, se que han sido años difíciles, lo sé, así me sentí cuando llegue a la Tierra, que no sabes, que no sabes como seguir, luego aprendí, que el estar en un mundo nuevo esta lleno de posibilidades, puedes lograr cualquier cosa, no dejes que lo que paso te impida vivir tu vida, no te rindas con nadie, ¿Ok Barry?

Se sorprende cuando él la besa, se separa a los 3 segundos con una leve sonrisa

Barry [2024]: Hasta hoy, tenía 6 años sin oír tu voz, y me sales con esas bellas palabras, perdón por no poder resistirme; dile que venga, es importante que hable con él

Kara: Claro; apapacha a tu hijo, lo necesita

Joe [2024]: Con gusto, espero verte mañana

Barry [2024]: Yo igual

Ambos se dan un abrazo mientras Kara se va hacia donde está Barry 2017

Oliver [2017]: ¿Qué te hizo volver?

Oliver [2024]: No me gusta darme por vencido, y las personas cambian con los años

Oliver [2017]: Eso me alegra; tal vez sea malo con muchas cosas, pero sabes que él nos inspira a ser mejores

Oliver [2024]: Sabes que esa es la razón de porque no quieres dejarlo irse, yo lo obligue a quedarse, y eso desencadeno todo, lo obligue a quedarse, apartando a darse un equilibrio, solo por que no pudimos en el 2014; el perder a Iris, el no poder vencer a Savitar, el querer frenar a Prometheus sin importarnos por lo que pasaba, hizo que lo perdiéramos

Oliver [2017]: ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Oliver [2024]: Olvida lo que piensas de Kara, sobre lo que traerá si se descontrola, sobre convencer a Barry de quedarse, él quiere irse con ella, y lo merece, no lo obligues, eso no le hará bien

Barry y Kara se acercan a Barry 2024, les mueve los hombros a ambos antes irse, al igual que los Oliver

Barry [2024]: No mentí cuando dije que no sabía quién es

Barry [2017]: Lo sé, per lograste ganar, pudiste encerrarlo en la fuerza de la velocidad, solo dime como lo hiciste, como eso me conformo

Barry [2024]: Me ayudaron, fue una científica llamada Tracy Brand, ella construyo la prisión para mí, el problema, es que lo hizo en 2021

Barry [2017]: Hace 3 años, después de matar a Iris, después de la guerra

Barry 2024 se voltea, abre una caja y toma un dispositivo pequeño circular con un botón en la parte superior

Barry [2024]: Toma. Es todo la información sobre ella, en 2017 es desconocida, pero el conocimiento suficiente de la fuerza de la velocidad; búscala, y espero que pueda hacerla antes, proporciónale todo lo que te pida, suerte, y si en caso de no lograrlo, guarda buenos momentos, y no dejes de hacerlos, tal vez tengas algo que aferrarte y luchar; Oliver lo entiende, él con su pasado le cuesta, y por las muertes de todos estoy igual, pero tú no, y tal vez eso es bueno

Barry [2017]: Haré de todo, por evitar esta catástrofe, tenlo por seguro, y gracias

Barry [2024]: No, gracias a ti

* * *

En la entrada de la Waderider, Cisco 2024 está despidiéndose de los del 2017, quienes ya solo quedan ahí, Barry, Kara, Sara y Felicity

Felicity (sarcástica): No sabía que se cansaban tanto con estas peleas

Barry: Agotan más de lo crees

Cisco [2024]: ¿Es normal que me sienta el Doctor Brown?

Sara: Tanto caos y sigues con tus referencias

Kara: Hay cosas que nunca cambian

Barry: Pero hay otras que sí

Sara: Y lo haré posible, no te pasará eso, cambiare eso, lo prometo

Sara apunta a sus manos, los 4 notan como se le vuelven cristalinos los ojos

Sara: No la dejaré convertirse en Killer Frost

Felicity: Claro que no, preparemos a los demás para una búsqueda intensa

Sara y Felicity vuelven al interior dejando a Barry y Kara con Cisco 2024

Kara: ¿Crees que aún podamos encontrarla antes que Savitar?

Cisco [2024]: Es lo más probable, aún no se donde la encontró, pero estar con él la cambio drásticamente

Barry: Los salvaremos, a Caitlyn, a Iris, Kara, tus manos, a todos, Savitar no ganará

Cisco [2024]: Lo mejor sera que vuelvan, y lo enfrenten

Ambos le asienten entrando a la Waderider, al cerrar la puerta, Barry ve tensa a Kara

Barry (confundido): Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Kara: Si, es Reign, es mucho que procesar, el saber que hay otro Kryptoniana hay afuera, es…

Barry: Mucho, lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que oímos ese nombre, Kadabra lo menciono, menciono a Reign antes de entregarlo a Gypsy, a todos los que menciono ya los hemos enfrentado, salvo Devoe y Utopia, y si es Kriptoniana, tus debilidades son las suyas, fuiste advertida, puedes prepararte

Kara: Podemos; en mi estado de shock, lo recuerdo todo, y no te libraras de mi tan fácil; y, sobre lo que dijo, de que soy el…

Barry la toma de la cintura y la calla besándola, sabiendo lo que iba a decir

* * *

En el puente de la Waderider, Barry habla con Sara, Oliver, Ray, Nate y Prof. Stein

Oliver: ¿No volver?, ¿Seguro?

Barry: Si, es claro que todos estamos afectados de distinta manera

Ray: Lo entiendo, pero ¿Seguir en la zona temporal?

Sara: Lo apoyo, acabamos de enterarnos de lo que Savitar planea y de enfrentar a más una docena de meta-humanos, no creó que sea bueno llevar eso a 2017

Oliver: Ni yo, pero creó que nos arriesgamos mucho al quedarnos

Felicity: La fecha a la que volvemos es 1 de Marzo, podemos quedarnos unas horas más

Prof. Stein: ¿Creen que sea lo más prudente?, tuvimos suerte de que la programación de nuestros destinos no nos sacará de la línea del tiempo, y no sabemos cuánto durara así

Ray: Y Savitar con tanto viaje en el tiempo que hace no tardará en saber que hicimos; además de que Caitlyn está allá fuera convertida en Killer Frost

Nate: Sabemos que Savitar la buscará, pero no si es antes de del 3 de Marzo, Savitar nos ha supero, y sin Caitlyn perdimos el factor médico, pero ahora lo sabemos, podemos moldear la historia nosotros

Sara: Como sea, estaremos aquí 3 horas, despejemos la cabeza, descansemos, y luego le daremos caza a Savitar

Prof. Stein: Ok, aunque el descanso es bueno

Ray: Ya que, pero más vale tener un plan al volver

Felicity: Tranquilo, algo se nos ocurrirá

Sara: Como sea, que descansen

Sara, Ray, Prof. Stein y Felicity salen del puente, Barry comienza a mirar el dispositivo que Barry 2024 le dio sobre Trace Brand, lo guarda al ver a Oliver y Nate acercársele

Oliver: ¿Podemos hablar?

Nate: Yo igual venia por él, necesito su ayuda

Oliver: Es importante

Barry: ¿En qué me necesitas?

Nate: Tranquilo, ¿Sabes dónde está la biblioteca?

Barry: Si, te veo ahí

Nate se va dejando solos a Barry y Oliver, Barry frustrado y Oliver tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibido

Barry (confundido): ¿Estas bien?

Oliver: Si te dijera, que la lista esta quemada, ¿Me creerías?

Barry: No, esa lista es parte de ti, y no te creó capaz de hacerlo

Oliver: ¿Y si fuera idea tuya?

Barry: Tampoco, si no es tu idea, no renuncias a ella, ¿Por qué preguntas?, ¿Lo está?, porque estaría impresionado

Ah, bueno, creó que te debo una explicación

Barry (sarcástico): ¿Una?

Oliver: ¿Sobre que tanto te debo una?

Barry: Esto, Kara, tu empeño en mantenerme aquí

Oliver: No me agrada el querer hacer que nos dejes, el abandonarnos

Barry: Oliver, Kara me lo pidió de broma, le comente como me sentía mientras enfrentábamos a los Dominadores, lo dijo mientras reía, pero a mí me pareció buena idea, la primera vez que la bese fue en la instalación que hicimos explotar mientras iban a rescatar a los demás, y quise irme con ella para hacerlo serio; todos abordo excepto ella son de esta Tierra, está más que claro que no me necesitan, y menos si con ambos aquí ocasionaremos esta masacre, pero ellos no necesitan a alguien con confianza de cacahuate, necesitan a  un héroe, no a alguien con la misma actitud que el tipo con el que los encontré en Ciudad Star

Oliver: Es por eso que te necesito aquí, no sé cómo ser un héroe, ok, quiero serlo, pero no sé cómo, tu sí

Barry: Me veo como un héroe, los que murieron por mí me vieron como uno; no fui torturado por tanto sufrimiento como tú, sé que tuviste que matar para sobrevivir, pero decidiste traer todo eso contigo para usar la capucha, quien te dio el traje que tenías vio ese asesino y lo nutrió, matar se volvió un gusto para ti por todo lo ocurrido, pero sé que te agrada, porque por nada puedes detenerte

Oliver: Si pude, todo me lleva a eso, pero puedo dejarlo, pude dispararles, a ti y Prometheus, pero no lo hice, porque ya no quiero seguir perdiendo amigos; pude arreglar mi amistad con Dig, después de lo que hice para vencer a Ra’s, ¿Por qué es diferente contigo?

Barry: Cuando Bivolo me afecto hace 2 años tuvimos la misma conversación, quieres ser un héroe como yo, pero no podrás serlo con esa actitud, para ser un héroe tienes que descubrirlo tú solo el cómo; y el irme con Kara te ayudará, tendrás un mejor plano de lo que significa ser un héroe, deja de seguir lo que hago, se tu propio héroe, pero el primer paso es confiar en tu equipo

Oliver: Si viveras lo que viví, sabrías porque me cuesta

Barry: Y esa es la razón de porque no puedo ayudarte, no sé lo que me paso; y deja de culpar a Kara por mi partida, irme es decisión mía, solo mía; estaré con Nate, piensa Oliver, solo ayuda a los demás sin tener que matar, y las respuestas llegarán a ti

Barry se da la vuelta y se va del puente usando su velocidad, dejando a Oliver con muchas preguntas

Oliver: ¿Es posible que lo logré?

Gideon: Lo es, Sr. Queen

Oliver: ¿Alguna idea?

Gideon: Me temo que no tengo permitido ayudarle

Oliver (confundido): ¿Por qué no?

Gideon: Porque el Sr. Allen me lo ordeno, cree que puede lograrlo solo, y así funcionará

Oliver: Y esta guerra, ¿Hay formas de evitarlo?

Gideon: Solo deteniendo a Savitar el 3 de Marzo del 2017, no hay otra forma

Oliver: Si la hay, que no estemos en el mismo lugar

* * *

2017 - Bosque de Ciudad Central

El bosque está lleno de nieve y aún hay cayendo entre los arbustos, Killer Frost se adentra en el bosque, al llegar a una zona despejada, ve a Savitar parado frente a ella

Savitar: Sabía que vendrías

Killer Frost: Dame una razón para no acabarte

Savitar: ¿Harás lo que Flash quiere?, ¿Lo que Caitlyn Snow quiere?

Killer Frost: Eres bueno

Savitar: Sabes que estoy aquí por ti, vine a ayudarte, a curarte

Killer Frost (confundida): ¿Vienes a ayudarme a curarme?, ¿A volver a ser la débil de Caitlyn Snow?, vaya perverso que eres

Savitar: Vine a curarte de Caitlyn Snow, ella te hace débil, Killer Frost no solo debe vencerla, debe destruirla, matarla, y la mejor forma, es destruir todo lo que le importa, desgarrar a Barry Allen, pero no significa que debas hacerlo sola

Killer Frost: Supongo que ya te esperabas esto, pero ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti?

Savitar: Por esto, diosa del hielo

Savitar se arrodilla, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo, apoyando la rodilla derecha y doblando la pierna izquierda, la espalda se abre en 2 capas diferentes, dejando ver a un hombre vestido de negro, apoya su pierna derecha junto a la armadura, saliendo por completo, eso deja a Killer Frost sorprendida al ver el verdadero rostro de Savitar

Killer Frost: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

* * *

Zona temporal

Barry y Nate están en la biblioteca de la Waderider, Nate lee un libro prestando mucha atención a él, Barry camina de un lado a otro escuchándolo mientras leía las notas que él ya tenía, pensando a súper velocidad para ver toda esa información lo mejor que puede

Gideon: Lamento molestarlos, pero tenemos un problema

Barry: ¿Qué problema?

Nate: Aguanta, ¿Porqué no los comentas?, estamos intentando…

Gideon: Por eso se los comento, por que busca a nuestro trío de amigos, y por que querían el amuleto, por eso se los comento, los encontré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suelo poner esto, pero era necesario, como verán, la trama del capitulo quedo confusa, es por que hay varios detalles que no agregue por una razón, es por que con todo lo que se me ocurrió meterlo en una pequeña parte de la historia no es suficiente, si quieren saber mejor lo que tenía en mente al hacerlo así, puedo hacerlo, en una especie de spin off, pero sería tras terminar la historia, sino, no hay problema, así dejamos esto


	39. Intelecto cinematográfico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thawne, Merlyn y Drakh han vuelto, y ahora tienen un objetivo personal para las leyendas, Rip Hunter, pero ¿Qué tan diferente esta después de tanto tiempo?

**Intelecto cinematográfico**

 

Zona temporal

Barry y Nate están en la biblioteca, Nate tiene un libro el cual lee, a la par escucha música de un casete a todo volumen; Barry por su parte lee un libro con unas notas en el suelo sentado con las piernas cruzadas y unos audífonos de chícharo; Ray y Amaya entran confundidos por la escena, Nate al verlos apaga su música y le arroja una bola de papel a Barry, quien se voltea a verlo quitándose los audífonos

Nate ¿Qué ocurre?

Gideon: Aparte de querer sordos a todos abordo, nada, Sr. Heywood

Ray: Sara nos dio 3 horas para descansar, así que queríamos dormir, no juntos, claro

Amaya: Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Barry: Investigando, sobre esas 2 cosas que encontraron

Nate: Los amuletos que buscaba la legión del mal

Ray (confundido): ¿Legión del mal?

Nate: Thawne, Merlyn y Darkh; ellos 3 buscaban estas cosas, y sabemos que no traman nada nuevo; el nombre lo saque de Hana Babera, mi programa favorito de niño

Amaya: Bien, los amuletos, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Nate: Analice el que teníamos antes de que ellos lo consiguieran, y Gideon determino que es de 30 d.C.

Ray (sorprendido): ¿Seguro?

Barry: Bastante, Nate me dio el análisis de Gideon, su estructura es de hierro, acero, pero en su mayoría es de cobre puro, solo hubo algo que no pudo identificar, ni siquiera yo pude, pero se me es familiar

Nate: Y con la cantidad de cobre usado, data del 30 d.C., era muy común usarlo en lo quesea, pero con los dibujos no tenemos nada útil de porque los quieren

Amaya toma las 2 hojas y mira los dibujos acercándose a la pantalla frente a ellos

Ray: SI tu eres el historiador, ¿Qué hace Barry?, sin ofender

Barry: Tranquilo, Nate creyó que podría saber que quiere Thawne con ellos, ya que fue el primero en buscarlos

Amaya: Sobre eso, ¿Y si no son 2?, sino 1

Pone las hojas una sobre otra en la pantalla, mostrando el diseño que vio dejando confundidos a Barry y Ray, pero Nate se sorprende y se acerca pasando sobre el escritorio

Nate: ¡No lo creó!

Barry: ¿Sabes lo que es?

Nate: Si, el amuleto de Longino

Barry: Ah, oh no

* * *

Estudio

Sara, Jax, Kara, Oliver, Cisco, Kendra, Barry y Ray están oyendo a Nate contar todo sobre el amuleto

Nate: Es de la historia de la crucifixión, una lanza que mato al hijo de Dios, y su sangre quedo en ella, el amuleto de Longino también tiene sangre de él, y el amuleto, se dice que te guía a ella, a la lanza, la cual es conocido como lanza sagrada, o lanza del destino

Jax (confundido): Así  que lo que es, es como una brújula

Kara: No es algo, raro todo eso, para personas como ellos

Barry: Revisé todo lo que tenían sobre eso, un componente no supe que era, podría ser la sangre, pero lo necesito para examinarlo

Sara: Pero ellos lo tienen

Oliver: Y aún no lo descifran, o ya la estarían buscando, pero que tan serio es para traernos aquí

Ray: La legión del mal si la consigue, ¿Qué tanto daño?

Sara (confundida): ¿Legión del mal?

Nate: Fabuloso, no

Cisco: Pude idear algo mejor

Kendra: Dejen eso para después, ¿Qué quieren con ella?

Nate: Todos los historiadores creen que el amuleto lleva a la lanza, y la lanza que puede reescribir la realidad

Ray: Entonces sus efectos son iguales a cuando viajamos en el tiempo

Barry: Es mucho peor

Kara: ¿Qué tanto?

Nate: Los viajes en el tiempo causan aberraciones, la cuales podemos arreglar, la alteración con la lanza es imperceptible, las alteraciones son permanentes

Kendra (sarcástica): Genial, lo que pasa al estar fuera un rato

Kara: Tenemos que encontrarla primero

Cisco: Si lo que dicen es cierto, no tenemos forma de hacerlo

Oliver: ¿Qué tan atrás pueden ver la línea del tiempo?

Ray: Tanto como existe el tiempo

Barry: ¿A trabajar Nate?

Nate: Andando

Kara: ¿Nosotros que hacemos?

Barry (nervioso): Preparen a los demás, los, necesitaremos si aparecen, antes de tener que irnos

Barry y Nate salen, dejando a los demás confundidos por su actitud

Kara: Eso estuvo raro

Jax: Parece obsesionado con Savitar

Oliver: Nate está manteniéndolo ocupado, tal vez sea lo mejor

Kendra: ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

Oliver: Encontrar la lanza, y volver al 2017 antes de destruir la línea del tiempo

Sara: Te apoyo, esto será interesante

* * *

Malcom Merlyn y Damian Darkh están andando por las calles atentos a todas las personas

Merlyn: Ah, 1967, hay tantas cosas que quiero ver, tal vez pase al terminar

Darkh: Nuestra agenda esta algo apretada

Merlyn: Y por eso dije al terminar

Darkh saca el amuleto de Longino del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco, el cual Merlyn se lo quita

Merlyn (frustrado): Me hubiera gustado que Thawne nos hubiera ayudado más, esta cosa no es precisa

Darkh: Un objeto dividido en trozos a través del tiempo, no es fácil de encontrar su movimiento correcto

Merlyn: Lo digo, impreciso, ya me duelen los pies

Darkh: En eso coincidimos, necesitamos un trasporte

Doblan en la esquina a un callejón, ahí se topan con 2 motociclistas, provocando que sonrían

Merlyn: Señores, si son tan amables de darnos sus motos, se los vamos a agradecer

Darkh: Yo no, prefiero hacerlo difícil

Motociclista: Ok, denos sus carteras y terminamos

Les saca una navaja, ellos solo se miran antes de que mirarlos con unas sonrisas grandes

* * *

Nate: Él creo un filtro que aumenta la potencia de las motocicletas con el cual hace que vayan a 80km/h en 1.4seg

Sara: Nate, no te ofendas, pero como aberración no es…

Nate: ¿Pobre?, si, pero Gideon nos mostro el reporte forense, Gideon

Gideon: El reporte mostro que él y su amigo murieron por golpes Suzuki a los Xifoides de los esternones

Sara: Técnicas de la liga de asesinos

Barry: Sabemos que Malcom Merlyn y Damian Darkh eran miembros

Sara: Significa que están cerca de la lanza sagrada, tenemos que ir para allá

Nate: Bien, y prefiero lanza del destino

Sara: Yo prefiero lanza sagrada

Nate (sarcástico): ¿Por qué será?

Barry: Sara, tenemos saltos programados, tenemos que volver al 2017

Nate: Barry, tal vez no tengas tiempo

Barry: Tenemos una máquina del tiempo

Nate: Y la lanza hace que no percibamos los cambios

Barry: Lo sé, pro no podemos ir a otro lado

Gideon: En realidad, el salto es de medio siglo al pasado de su hogar, las alteraciones que ocurran ahí afectan a ambos puntos de los destinos trazados, es posible ir Sr. Allen, y volver al 2017 sin problemas

Sara: Ok, equípense, Gideon, llévanos

Gideon: Entendido capitán, Hollywood, 1967

* * *

Hollywood – 1967

Sara, Nate, Ray, Amaya, Jax, Wally y Kendra recorren el lugar con ropa de la época, Kara y Carter los mantienen vigilados por el aire; Oliver y Dig se mantienen a distancia

Sara: ¿Y Stein y Mick?

Jax: “Gray” dijo que estaba ayudando a Mick con, algo

Ray: ¿Y los demás?

Wally: Barry no quería que convirtiéramos el lugar en una, “zona de guerra”, así que solo venimos nosotros

Sara (frustrada): Enserio, Barry, como sacas de quicio a veces

Kara: Ya, Sara, solo busquen la lanza

Amaya: ¿Alguna idea?

Kendra: Gideon dijo que le amuleto de Longino los guiaba aquí, este set de películas

Jax: ¿Y ahora qué?, no podemos seguir letrero

Sara: Y porque no

Se voltean al edificio y ven que hay un letrero con la palabra “leyendas” con una flecha junto a los vestuarios

Oliver: ¿Creen que sea buena idea?

Ray: Es la pista más sólida hasta ahora

Sara: Kara, vigila todo con tus Rayos X

Siguen la seña del letrero, con Oliver y Dig mezclándose con la gente, aprovechando los vestuarios; Kara y Cárter se paran sobre el edificio y los siguen

* * *

Por una puerta salen 2 hombres discutiendo sobre la grabación de una película, 1 con una barba grande y el otro apenas pronunciada con un libreto en su mano, Rip Hunter; detrás de ellos por la calle llegan Malcom Merlyn y Damian Darkh

Merlyn: Rip Hunter

Rip: Oh no, él está adentro

Darkh: Muy gracioso, colabora y no sufrirás tanto

Rip: Lo ves George, necesitamos personas como ellos

George: Que armas tan geniales, ¿Ustedes la hicieron?

Darkh: No la toques

Merlyn: ¿Dónde está la lanza?

Rip: Oigan, es una película, no se lo tomen tan enserio

Sara: No puedo creerlo, es RIp

Cárter (sorprendido): ¿Enserio es él?

Dig (confundido): ¿Quién es Rip?

Cárter extiende sus alas y va hacia ellos; Darkh y Merlyn al verlos les disparan, Nate se hace de acero y tapa las balas, Wally corre apartándolos a la pared, Cárter arremata a Darkh, dejando a Oliver y Dig tomar por sorpresa a Merlyn

Merlyn (enojado): ¿Tú aquí?

Oliver: Te sorprendería hasta donde puedo llegar

Los 3 pelean mientras las leyendas encaran a Darkh, quien no deja de disparar, cuando Jax trata de apartar a Rip y George, George sale lastimado en el fuego cruzado y Rip golpea a Jax con el libreto; Merlyn tira una granada de humo cegando a Oliver y Dig, al apuntarles a las leyendas, Kara aterriza frente a ellos interceptando los disparos y usa su visión de calor dañando las armas, Darkh presiona el gatillo a la vez que le lanza el arma haciendo que explota, pero Kara no se inmuto por eso; cuando se oyen sirenas ambos se van, Kara quiere seguirlos, pero Sara se para enfrente

Sara: Dejalos, tenemos que salir de aquí, no pueden verte, a ninguno

Kara la sujeta y salen volando mientras Wally arrastrando a los demás, pero tuvieron que dejar a Rip quien es llevado por los policías

* * *

Puente de la Waderider

Barry revisa la información sobre Tracy Brand y la línea del tiempo, los guarda al verlos llegar

Barry: ¿Cómo les fue?

Kara: Pudo ser peor

Sara: Con todos ahí mejoraría mucho

Barry (sorprendido): ¿Consiguieron la lanza?

Oliver: No, no nos fue mal, Sara solo exagera

Sara: Wally tuvo que sacarnos de ahí, y no trajimos a Rip

Barry (confundido): ¿Rip?

Gideon: Rip Hunter, Sr. Allen

Barry: ¿Está aquí?

Ray (confundido): ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Barry: Oliver me hablo de él

Oliver: Le avise cuando me contaste al conocerlo tú

Kara: Es bueno saber que, si compartes cosas, pero ¿Quién es?

Gideon: El antiguo capitán de esta nave

Dig (sarcástico): Vaya capitán que es

Ray: No, es otra cosa

Jax: Eso espero, después de que me golpeara con esta arma no letal

Barry: Libreto

Amaya: Bueno, ¿Alguno tiene una idea?

Ray: Si. crono dispersión

Barry, Kara y Dig (confundidos): ¿Crono qué?

Ray: Crono dispersión, alteración de la mente al estar tanto tiempo expuesto a un periodo del tiempo, una estadía larga, puede hacerte olvidar quién eres

Kendra: Sara, Ray y yo la experimentamos al estar de 1958 a 1960, o como Barry al estar en Flashpoint

Oliver: Siguiendo eso, ¿Cómo no cambio mucho al estar ahí 24 años?

Jax: No lo sabremos hasta traerlo

Cárter: ¿Dónde está ahora?

Gideon: Arrestado

Sara (frustrada): Genial, lo que nos faltaba

Barry: Tranquila, ya tengo un plan, irán a la estación de policía, lo buscan y vuelven; yo veré desde aquí que tan diferente son los procesos y guiarlos para sacarlo

Dig (confundido): ¿Desde aquí?

Barry: Si nos topamos con un inconveniente tendré que pensar rápido, y no es seguro que usemos nuestros poderes

Sara: Es buena, pero necesito a alguien que sepa como son esos lugares

Barry: Esta Julian, y por si lo olvidaste, no he estado en una estación de policía en meses salvo por los Time Wraiths

Sara (frustrada): El que no lo conozcas no es razón para quedarte cómodamente en la nave

Kara (gritando): ¡Basta!

Oliver: Entre más tiempo perdamos, más cerca estarán de llegar Merlyn y Darkh a él

Sara sale del puente bajo la mirada de todos, sin percatarse de la de Barry

* * *

Estación de policía

Sara entra acompañada de Mick, Julian y Stein; Sara, Julian y Mick van vestidos como enfermeros mientras Stein va de traje y se acerca al oficial en el mostrador

Stein: Disculpe, temo que arrestaron a 1 de mis pacientes

Oficial: ¿Y cómo se llama?

Barry: Gideon, su perfil

Gideon: Esta registrado como Phill Gasmer

Stein: Phill Gasmer

El oficial los guía hasta las salas de interrogatorios en donde ven a Rip sentado

Stein: Ah, Sr. Gasmer, me alegra que este bien

Rip: Oiga, jamás lo he visto

Stein: Descuide, la pérdida de memoria es normal

Barry: Prof. Stein, mencione alucinaciones y bipolaridad, un clásico de desorden Psicológico

Stein: Sufre de un desorden, por eso traje al grandulón, estaremos bien

El oficial solo les asiente antes de salir dejándolos solos, Julian pega su cara al cristal frente a ellos antes de levantar el pulgar, Sara y Stein se acercan a Rip sorprendidos

Stein: Aún no lo creó

Rip: Oigan, apártense, no estoy loco

Sara: No lo estás, tranquilo, soy Sara Lance, tu eres Rip Hunter

Rip: ¿Qué?, no, mi nombre es Phill Gasmer, Rip Hunter es solo un personaje de mi película; un momento, te conozco; ¡AYUDA!, ¡AYUDENME!

Sara trata de calmarlo, Mick, simplemente lo noquea

Julian (confundido): ¿Eso para qué?

Mick: Solo trae una silla

Julian sale y toma una silla de ruedas, dejan a Rip y comienzan a dirigirse a la salida

Julian: Lo tenemos, que sigue Allen

Barry: Bien, solo deben llenar el formato y podrán irse

Sara: Problemas

Se desvían para esconderse en la sala de evidencias

Julian: No toquen nada, así no sabrán donde estamos

Barry: ¡Oigan!, ¿Qué pasa?

Sara: Merlyn y Darkh

Barry: Oh, ah, Gideon diseño del edificio

Ven a Merlyn y Darkh dirigirse a las lasas de interrogatorio, permitiéndoles llegar al ascensor

Stein: Estamos en el ascensor

Barry: Ok, vayan al techo, podemos sacarlos por ahí

Sara: Hecho

Comienzan a subir, Darkh ve donde va el ascensor y ambos van al otro para seguirlos en un silencio incómodo con la música del ascensor

Merlyn: Evita matarlo

Drakh: Le quitas lo divertido

Merlyn: Nunca dije a los demás

Darkh: ¿Y qué haremos con la rubia?

Merlyn: Estas armas son más potentes que las otras, estamos listos

Al abrirse el ascensor, Rip sale corriendo, Sara lo sigue mientras Mick sale frustrado, Julian y Stein nerviosos

Rip: Aléjate, lo que dices son locuras

Sara: No lo son, todo esto real, y estamos aquí gracias a ti

Rip: Escúchate, todo es falso, no existen tales cosas, no existe una nave del tiempo

Justo al borde la Waderider desactiva el camuflaje provocando que Rip se desmañe

Sara (sarcástica): Buena reacción

Los disparos de energía los hacen voltearse, viendo a Merlyn y Darkh, la Waderider gira abriendo la puerta de carga dejando a Dig y Rene dispararles, permitiéndoles a los demás entrar

* * *

En la enfermería de la Wadeirder le hacen un escaneo cerebral a Rip; Sara, Stein, Ray, MIck y Barry esperan el resultado de Gideon

Sara: ¿Y bien Gideon?

Gideon: La mente del capitán Hunter sufrió una reestructura neurológica

Stein (confundido): ¿Reestructurada?

Ray: Bueno, eso descarta una crono…

Barry: Crono dispersión

Mick: En español

Barry: La estructura celular de su cerebro fue expuesta a una radiación no ionizante para mantenerlos mientras reorganiza su mente de Rip Hunter a Phill Gasmer sin cambio celular visual

Stein: Sr. Allen, para una restructura de esa capacidad requiere que sea a nivel atómico para tocar solo el cerebro

Barry: La mente está llena de neuronas e impulsos eléctricos, la estimulación que sufrió altero sus conexiones de las dentrinas con los axiones permitiendo reordenarlas como lo hacen los campos electromagnéticos dándole el nombre de Phill, pero para un emparejamiento así debió afectarse la línea del tiempo a la vez que el para que tenga identidad aquí en 1967

Stein: Sin ninguno de sus recuerdos de Rip Hunter no tenía forma de alterar la continuidad de manera que pase la revisión de Gideon

Sara: Gideon. ¿Qué hay abordo para poder hacer lo que dijeron?

Gideon: El motor del tiempo, pero no fue construido para eso, para colisionar su mente y la línea del tiempo dando un comienzo sin los rastros de Rip Hunter

Sara: Eso es como suicidio

Ray: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Gideon: No lo sé, cuando nos separamos el capitán Hunter uso un protocolo para apagarme, sabiendo que no lo dejaría hacerlo, pero antes de hacerlo tomo de un compartimiento secreto en el estudio un trozo de madera de 60cm

Ray: La lanza

Sara: La tenía al alterarse, ósea que la tiene aquí

Barry: Tenemos que hallarla, y pronto, si les tomo tanto llegar a él, significa que es solo una parte, pero no importa eso ahora, sigue allá afuera, y mientras tengan el amuleto pueden llegar a ella, pero sabemos que esta en el estudio, si no es que ya limpiaron el lugar

Sara: Ok, busquemos la lanza, y vean como arreglarlo

Ray: Hecho

Ray sale confundido con todo lo ocurrido, Barry lo sigue pensativo, Sara se va al puente, Mick mira la máquina que escaneo a Rip

Mick Eso podría ayudarme

Stein: En teoría

Mick: Hagámoslo, en secreto

Stein: No creó que con un escaneo sepamos porque ve al Sr. Snart

Mick: ¿Tiene una mejor idea?

Stein: No, por el momento

Mick: Pues hagámoslo

* * *

Biblioteca

Amaya y Nate investigan sobre la lanza y el amuleto hasta la llegada de Ray y Barry

Amaya: Ahí estás, nosotros seguimos investigando lo que podemos de la lanza, pero hay que tratar a Rip

Nate: Sara quiere que revises el motor del tiempo para poder arreglar su mente

Ray: Para eso necesito acceso al motor

Gideon: Aquí están los planos del motor Sr. Palmer

En la pantalla muestra el esquema del motor del tiempo, el cual tiene el núcleo en el centro con muchos condensadores y refinadores a lo largo de la Waderider

Ray (confundido): ¿Cómo esperas que entienda eso?

Amaya (sarcástica): Que tal con uno de tus 4 doctorados

Ray: Pero no tengo 4 doctorados

Pone cara de sorpresa con lo que dijo, Amaya y Nate lo miran igual

Ray: Algo no anda bien, puedo sentir si mi mente, mi memortia tuviera huecos, y ahora no entiendo que es eso

Nate: A mi me pasa lo mismo, ya había leído este libro sobre el amuleto de Longino, pero ahora solo son un montón de palabras

Barry: ¿De verdad?, ¿Estás 100% seguro?

Ray y Nate (confundidos): Si

Barry; Vaya, su mente empieza a alterar sus neuronas de forma que sus conocimientos se realineen dejando huecos para los correspondientes que llegan paulatinamente con su nuevo yo

Al ver las miradas de los 3, los cuales son confusas, suelta un suspiro de frustración

Barry: Una aberración

Amaya: Ok, ¿Desde cuándo se sienten así?

Ray: Desde, el set de películas

Nate: Como si la legión hiciera algo antes de encontrarlos

Barry: Tal vez todos, desde que volvieron a la nave de eso yo también me siento diferente, tal vez sepamos que fue en ese lugar

Amaya: Por suerte, Sara hizo que Wally y Jax recogieran lo que pudieran, algo debe ayudarnos

Los 4 revisan las cosas hasta que Ray toma la pizarra que Amaya miraba

Ray: Esto, “Escenografía por G. Lucas”; es de George Lucas, reconocí el nombre al verlo, no recuerdo él porque

Gideon: Lo tengo, George Lucas fue nombrado vendedor de seguros del año en 1977, 1980 y 1983

Nate: 3 años, son muchos

Barry: Gideon, relación entre George Lucas y el set

Gideon: George Lucas estaba en el lugar como estudiante de la escuela cinematografía que es dueña del set, cuyas películas más famosas son las sagas de Star Wars e Indiana Jones

Ray y Nate (nerviosos): Diablos

Barry: Ok, alguien debe avisarles a los demás

Amaya, Ray y Nate salen corriendo, dejando a Barry negando con una sonrisa

Barry: Gideon, muéstrame el motor del tiempo

Gideon: A la orden Sr. Allen

* * *

Estudio

Ray, Nate y Amaya tratan de explicar a Kara, Oliver, Sara, Cisco, Lily, Stein, Felicity, Jax y Wally la situación

Nate: George Lucas era un estudiante de donde enfrentamos a la legión hoy

Ray: En vez de ser un vendedor de seguros tiene que ser un director de películas

Cisco: ¿Star Wars e Indiana Jones?

Nate: ¿Las conoces?

Sara (sarcástica): ¿Cisco?, no, para nada

Gideon: Ahora no, con este cambio el Sr. Ramón ni el Dr. Palmer son científicos, el Sr. Ramón es un pianista junto a su hermano y el Dr. Palmer un cirujano cardiaco

Nate: Auch, chicos

Gideon: Usted es maestro de yoga

Kara: Cambio en la historia y no uno que te haga cortarte el cabello

Oliver: Thea ya lo intento

Wally: Ok, explíquenme como ocurrió

Sara: Y a mí, ¿Cómo es que el que no haga películas hace que mi investigador y nuestros científicos sean inútiles?

Ray: Fácil, las películas de Star Wars me inspiraron a ser un científico

Nate: Como a mí las Indiana Jones a ser un historiador

Stein: ¿Y el Sr. Ramón?, el vio todo tipo de películas

Cisco: Esas eran de las pocas que teníamos en común, y los convencí de ser científico, de hacer lo que quiera

Lily: Hay que arreglarlo, y tener vigilados a los demás que se sientan diferentes

Oliver: ¿Qué tan diferentes?

Kara (confundida): ¿Eres fan de sus películas?

Oliver: No, pero si me siento raro

Felicity (sorprendida): El traje de Atom

Ray: Por supuesto, yo hice el traje

Felicity: Y lo utilice en 2015 para evitar que Oliver cayera en la presa de Ciudad Star

Kara: Hay que tener aquí a quienes afecta hasta arreglarlo, ¿Quién más?

Gideon: La Srta. Saunders también fue ayudada con el traje de Atom, y el Sr. Allen también es fan, están en el comedor y la biblioteca resprctivamente

Sara: Andando, Oliver y Kendra, los quiero en la enfermería ahora, y no te niegues, el resto vayamos por Barry

Felicity, Nate y Amaya se llevan a Oliver; Jax y Wally se van por Kendra; Kara, Sara, Cisco, Ray, Lily y Stein van a la biblioteca, encontrándose el escritorio lleno de hojas con ecuaciones que solo Lily y Stein entienden

Lily: Guau, un complejo sistema bioeléctrico

Barry: Diseñada con el motor del tiempo, su flujo de energía es superior a lo que alguna vez vi, es casi como ver los emisores sensoriales de un cerebro

Sara: Barry, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería

Cisco: Los fans de George Lucas sufrimos…

Barry De una aberración, ya lo sé, se los dije a Ray y Nate, y me gusta por alguna razón

Ray: Por cierto, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Barry: Revisando el motor del tiempo, es impresionante

Kara: Barry, están perdiendo su conocimiento

Barry: Lo sé, la aberración anda ordenando sus neuronas de tal manera que sus patrones eléctricos interactúen en su nuevo yo, seguidos por los cambios celulares

Stein: Suena como lo que le paso al Capitán Hunter

Barry: Es el mismo principio

Lily: Aunque no tan intenso, él sufrió una reescritura, como un archivo de computadora, ellos sufren leves, cambios constantes, pero pequeños, y a veces hasta sutiles

Cisco: Guau, que preciso de ciencia fue

Kara: Lo fue para Barry, ¿Cómo sabes eso de la mente?

Barry: Estudios

Ray: Dijiste que te sentías diferente, como nosotros

Barry: Y yo cuando dije que las películas de George Lucas eran mi razón de ser científico

Sara: Yo ni sé cuál es

Kara: Yo sí, y nos agradable

Barry: Lo es ya que puede resumirse a 2 palabras, Eobard Thawne

Stein (confundido): ¿Thawne?

Cisco: Por tu madre

Barry Thawne la mato cuando tenía 11 años, y mi padre fue a prisión por eso, así que pase los siguientes 15 años de mi vida, estudiando de todo para poder explicar lo imposible y exonerarlo; las películas de George Lucas solo eran una distracción, algo para despejar mi mente de todo lo que ocurría, esta claro que sin ellas mi estudio fue mayor, así como ustedes que provocara que pierdan tanto el traje de Atom como sus poderes

Nate: Es verdad, Ray fue quien creo el suero que me dio mis poderes

Cisco: Si no soy científico, no estaré en S.T.A.R. trabajando en el acelerador

Sra. Ok, esta claro lo que hay que hacer, Barry, te quedas aquí, con ellos así, ustedes 3 son los únicos capaz de pensar en algo, nosotros trataremos la aberración, haremos que haga sus películas

Gideon: Si, tal vez sea más difícil de lo que parece; George Lucas acaba de dejar la escuela de cinematografía

* * *

Amaya, Cisco, Thea, Ray y Nate buscan en el estacionamiento a George Lucas, lo ven guardando sus cosas en el maletero de un auto

Ray: Hola, ¿Qué haces?

George: ¿Cómo que hago?, me voy

Cisco: No puedes irte

George: ¿Por qué no?

Los mira atentamente esperando una respuesta, pero al ver a Amaya, Ray y Nate se asusta

George: Ustedes, ¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayúdenme!

Thea: ¡Oye!, cálmate, no te harán nada, son muy torpes para eso

George (nervioso): Sino van a lastimarme, ¿Qué quieren?

Nate: Tus películas, eres director

George: No, soy estudiante para director, o lo era

Nate: Pues tienes que volver

Ray: Necesitamos tus películas, no quiero ser un cirujano en el futuro

Thea sujeta su mano con una llave y lo aleja de George

Thea: Me encargo de estos locos nerds, ayúdalo, si Amaya

Amaya: Discúlpalos; oye, no me importan tus películas, pero si se cuan importantes para ellos

George (sarcástico): ¿Por ser del futuro?

Amaya: Yo soy del pasado, en realidad, así que no sé que tienen de especial, lo que, si sé, es que inspirarán a las personas, personas como ellos, y eso hará que hagan cosas sensacionales, eres su esperanza, de ellos y muchos más

George mira a Cisco, Ray y Nate hablando nerviosos con Thea riéndose de ellos

* * *

Estudio

Sara examina un libro hasta que Rip entra asombrado

Rip: Lindo lugar

Sara: Gracias, este es tu estudio, y es tu nave

Rip: ¡Rip Hunter solo es una idea de mi imaginación!, soy Phill Gasmer, un alumno de la escuela de cine

Sara: Soy yo, Sara Lance, tu me reclutaste, me diste un propósito

Rip: Gracioso, me recuerdas a Sandra

Sara (confundida): ¿Quién es Sandra?

Rip: La heroína más astuta de mi película, la segunda al mando del equipo que RIp junta para detener los males que hay

Kara: Eso explica el apego

Felicity: Pero con su mente alterada, para él nada ocurrió

Rip: Otras

Kara: Calmate, y puedo ayudarte a explicar porque no te creen

Rip: ¿Tú?, ¿Cómo?

Kara levita acercándose a Sara

Rip (distante): Guau, debí pensar en eso

Sara: Ah, ¿Kendra y Oliver?

Kara: Rory, Evelyn, Wally y Julian están revisándolos

Sara: ¿Barry?

Felicity: Lily está con él, trabajando en el motor del tiempo

Kara: Los demás esperan algo bueno

Jax entra corriendo hacia Sara con el libreto en la mano

Jax: Sara, no vas a creerlo, estamos en la película

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?

Jax: Todos, las leyendas, Ray, Mick, “gray”; mira, mi personaje, Max, era el técnico del equipo, puede construir lo que sea, o moldear las cosas al tocarlas, soy mecánico y esa es la habilidad de trasmutar de Firestorm

Sara: Espera, la película se llama “Las leyendas”, y hay personajes parecidos a nosotros, ¿Es una broma?

Lily: No, de hecho, Barry comento que sufrió una reorganización en sus neuronas, no una recomposición, todo sigue de él hay, modificado para que le dé a Phill Gasmer todo lo de Rip como una película

Jax: Ok, y esto, la trama trata de la lanza del destino

Sara toma el libreto y se acerca a Rip

Sara: Esta idea, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Rip: Ah, un día desperté y tenía un trozo roto de un palo de madera, me pareció buena

Kara: ¿Y dónde está?

Rip: La usamos en la película, toda la utilería la tiene el jefe encargado, mi compañero, George

Sara (frustrada): Ah, perfecto, George Lucas tiene la lanza del destino

Kara (frustrada): Iré por los demás

* * *

En la escuela de cine, Cisco, Nate y Ray no parar de hablarle a George sobre quedarse, mientras Amaya y Thea solo ruedan los ojos detrás de ellos

Ray: Bien, me alegra que decidieras quedarte

Nate: No te arrepentirás, crearas obras maestras

Cisco: Maravillas, si prefieres

Amaya: Ya empezaron

Thea: Lo que pasa al conocer a tu ídolo

George: Señores, me ponen incomodo

Ray: Perdón, solo ve y haz felices a muchas personas

La puerta de su habitación se abre dejando salir a Damian Darkh y Malcom Merlyn

Darkh: Si, a nosotros

Cisco toma a George y trata de llevarlo a la salida mientras Ray y Nate los enfrentan, pero son vencidos fácilmente, Darkh impiden que se vayan, Amaya y Thea los embisten derribándolos, Darkh sujeta a Amaya y la arroja a Cisco; Thea sujeta a Merlyn de los hombros y lo estampa en la pared

Merlyn (sorprendido): ¿Thea?

Thea: Hola, papá

Thea le lanza un puño que detiene y se aparta de la pared, Thea trata de golpearlo, pero Darkh le da un golpe en la nuca noqueándola, Merlyn se gira hacia Amaya sujetando su brazo derecho, Darkh la patea en el estomago mientras Merlyn le quita el collar

Merlyn: Uno de los amuletos perdidos, impresionante

Darkh: Sr. Lucas, tenemos que hablar

* * *

Cuarto de Mick

El Prof. Stein está realizándole el sondeo a Mick, una alarma se activa al detectar algo en el cerebro

Mick: ¿Encontró algo?

Stein: De hecho, si, parece que hay un chip en su cerebro, ¿Quién pondría eso ahí?

MIck: Los amos del tiempo, cuando era Chronos

Stein: Hasta para los amos eso es cruel, pero ese chip puede ser la razón del por que ve al Sr. Snart

Mick: Explíquese

Stein: El Snart. Murió al destruir el Oculus, debió de alguna manera unirlo a nivel atómico al chip, haciendo que lo vea

Mick: Algo así, como un fantasma

Stein: En términos simples, si

Mick: ¿Puede sacarlo?

Stein (frustrado): ¿Cree que tengo esos conocimientos?, conozco el cuerpo, pero no a ese nivel, no se abrir el cuerpo de la forma correcta

Por la puerta llega Lily llamando su atención, al soltar un suspiro llega Barry cargando unas hojas

Lily: Aquí estás, no creerás, lo difícil que fue entender el motor

Barry: Sus intensidades son tremendas, nos tomaría horas, si no días llegar a entenderlo

Lily: Del cómo actúa así en Rip Hunter

Stein se voltea hacia Mick, quien parece entender su idea

Stein: Sr. Allen, ¿Qué tan oxidado esta en sus habilidades forenses?

Barry:  Muy bien, como si nada cambiará

Mick: ¿Haz abierto cabezas?

Barry: Si, un par de veces

Stein: ¿Podría hacerlo?

Barry y Lily (confundidos): ¿Ahora?

* * *

En el cuarto de George Lucas, él, Thea, Cisco, Ray, Nate y Amaya esta en fila, Merlyn y Darkh están frente a ellos apuntándoles

Thea: Volviste a las andadas

Merlyn: Parece que me buscan

Darkh: Suficiente charla, ¿Dónde está la lanza?

George: No sé de qué hablas

Ray (susurrando): Tranquilo, te cubrimos

Ray mete su mano al bolsillo, y se da cuenta de que no esta su traje, Nate aprieta los puños, viendo que no tiene sus poderes, provocando que ambos se asusten

Merlyn: Señores, y señoritas, es sencillo, queremos el palo de madera que te dieron a cuidar, que han estado usando aquí

George: Oye, iba a irme, tire toda la utilería a la basura

Merlyn (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?

Drakh: Ok, Sr. Lucas, si su vida dependiera de que usted diga la verdad, dígame, ¿Dónde está el basurero?

* * *

Sara termina de guardar sus cuchillos mientras va a la salida cuando Jax se le une cargando un arma

Jax: Los demás están listo, aunque no encontré a “gray”, además Oliver y Kendra siguen mal

Sara: En cuanto George Lucas vuelva a hacer películas terminando esto, estarán bien

Giran la cabeza al oír pasos y ven a Kara y a Dig acercarse

Dig: ¿Algún plan?

Sara: Nosotros combatimos, Kara y Wally los sacan

Jax: ¿Y Barry?

Kara: No lo sé, sé que está ocupado, pero no en qué; (sorprendida): ¿Qué están haciendo?

Voltean a ver a la enfermería, ven a Mick sedado en una silla, Stein tiene una linterna y pinzas con algodón, Barry trae unas pinzas y una sierra

Stein: Una neurocirugía, es obvio

Dig (confundido): ¿Y para qué?

Barry: Larga historia; Kara, ¿Qué tan lejos estoy?

Kara: Tenemos que salir; si es lo raro, es recto

Barry: Ah, ya lo vi, te alcanzo abajo amor

Sara (sarcástica): Ya empezaron con los sobrenombres

Kara: Calla

Jax: ¿Oliver y Kendra?

Stein: Están estables, ahora, tenemos algo delicado que hacer

Dig: Ok, solo preguntábamos

Los 4 se alejan dejándolos proseguir

Sara: ¿Qué viste?

Kara: No lo sé, creo que un chip, pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí?

Sara: Luego hablamos eso, hay que ayudar a los demás

* * *

Basurero

Parados en la plataforma están Merlyn y Darkh apuntándoles a los demás, quienes solo ven e interior del triturador y la basura de la universidad

Merlyn: Así que está ahí metida

Darkh: No pienso entrar ahí

Merlyn: Ni yo

Ambos se miran, notando que tienen la misma idea, empujan a los 6 al contenedor

Thea: Arrojas a tu hija a la basura, no es algo nuevo

Merlyn: Se requiere motivación

Darkh: Búsquenla o los mataremos 1 a 1

Les apuntan con sus armas, con eso George y Cisco se ponen a revisar las bolsas, los demás revisan lo que está bajo sus pies

Amaya: ¿Cómo tiraste la utilería?

George: En una caja abierta, oh no, podría estar en cualquier parte

Ray: Bueno, no en una bolsa

Cisco: ¿Seguros que si estará aquí?

Nate: Todo lo demás es chatarra, tiene que estar aquí

Darkh: Esto se vuelve aburrido

Merlyn: Démosle sabor a esto

Toma el control mostrándoselo a Darkh, quien oprime el botón rojo, provocando que las paredes del triturador se comienzan a acercar

Ray: Oh, rayos, oh rayos

George: Tantos problemas traes, ¿Qué clase de superhéroes son ustedes?

Thea: Nadan convencionales, creeme

Nate: Oigan, tenemos que parar esta cosa

Ray: Usemos esto

Toma un tubo y lo usa para tratar de frenar los muros, aunque se empieza a doblar del centro

Thea (frustrada): Todo aquí es utilería, genio

Ray: Ya no soy un genio, no se distinguir la diferencia

Thea: Sigue buscando

Lo sapea al ponerse detrás de él, hasta que George se endereza rápidamente

George: La tengo, ¿Se las damos?

Cisco, Amaya y Nate: ¡No!

Ray: Van a matarnos si se las damos

George: Nos mataran si no se las damos

Thea: Creeme, nos mataran si no pensamos en un escape

Amaya: Si alguno tiene ideas, es ahora

Darkh: Esto ya se tardó, ¿Quien quieres que muera primero?

Merlyn: No mi hija, el resto me da igual

*****: Es lo que opinó de ustedes

Se voltean y ven a Kara flotando, los lanza hasta unos bultos de chatarr y aterrizar frente a ellos, le disparan en el pecho sin efecto, se giran disparando a Saga, Jax, Dig, Rene, Rory, Evelyn y Wally mientras se apartan de Kara, a la par que Curtís y Cárter van al triturador

Cárter: ¿Creés poder pararlo?

Curtis: Si, pero espero no acelerarlo

Cárter (sorprendido): ¿Es posible?

Curtis: Y mucho

Kara: Oigan, nos falta Thawne, no lo veo ni oigo

Cárter: Tu sigue, lo buscaremos

Kara: Yo lo haré, cúbrelo

Los 3 voltean a la trituradora hacer un ruido de presión extraño, Kara revisa con su visión de rayos X

Kara: Ah, ya está cubierto

Van a la plataforma cuando una ráfaga roja los aparta

* * *

Rip recorre impresionado el puente de la Waderider hasta que llega a la consola central

Rip: Impresionante nave

Gideon: Siempre a tenido buen gusto capitán

Rip (asustado): Diablos, ya oigo voces

Gideon: Casi, pero no

La cabeza de Gideon aparece asustándolo, al acercarse ve que es generada en la consola dejándolo confundido y con la boca abierta

Gideon: Soy Gideon, capitán

Rip (frustrado): No me digas así, soy Phill Gasmer, un cineasta, Rip Hunter solo es una invención

Gideon: Rip Hunter es más real de lo que cree

Rip: Ok, ¿Qué es lo que haría Rip Hunter?

Desaparece Gideon dejando que en la consola aparezcan varias acciones de Rip Hunter

* * *

Thea y Amaya tratan de trabar una de las paredes con el trozo de la lanza, pero no ocurre nada

Thea (confundida): ¿Cómo no está ni astillada esta cosa?

Cisco: Cálmense, hay que pensar en cómo salir

Nate: George, tienes que elegir que quieres en el futuro

Ray: Lo que anhelas, dilo, en voz alta

George (gritando): Yo, ¡Quiero dirigir!

Nate con eso se concentra y logra activar sus poderes, convirtiéndose en acero y empujando las paredes, Ray al revisar sus bolsillos encuentra el traje de Atom

Thea: Andando, ¿Quién lo saca?

Cisco: Yo lo haré, siento los míos devuelta

Cisco abre una brecha en un rincón y lo cruza con George Lucas, Ray se pone su traje y saca a Amaya, Thea y Nate del triturador, para después dispararles a Merlyn y Drakh, permitiéndole a Sara quitarle el amuleto de Longino a Darkh, y a Amaya recuperar su amuleto de Merlyn; Cárter y Curtis aparecen en un destello rojo impactando a Dig y Rene, Rory usa sus trapos en todas direcciones, pero es jalado y dejado junto a Sara, todos son impulsados hacia atrás, Thawne se detiene junto a Merlyn y Darkh mostrando cortes en su rostro, Kara aterriza con fuerza frente a ellos

Thawne: Ya había olvidado lo que era pelear con un Kryptoniano

Kara se pasa el pulgar derecho por su comisura izquierda notando una gota de sangre, causando que se ría

Kara: Se nota, tu éstas más golpeado que yo

Thawne: Bien, ¿Quién quiere morir primero?

*****: Porque no empiezan conmigo

Todos voltean a un contenedor y ven a Río

Thawne: Capitán Hunter, lo creí muerto a estas alturas

Rip: La verdad, nunca estuve más vivo

Les apunta con un arma, pero no pasa nada al presionar el gatillo, causando la risa de Darkh, Río revisa el arma, hasta que una mano roja se la quita

Barry: No la viste antes, ¿Verdad?, quédate atrás

Thawne: Te unes tarde, Allen

Barry: Mejor tarde que nunca, Thawne

Rip: ¡Dispara!, Gideon, dispara todo

Barry corre hacia ellos enfrentando a Thawne, a la vez que la Waderider desactiva el camuflaje y comienza a dispararles a Merlyn y Drakh

Sara: Todos a la nave

Comienzan a correr hacia donde ven bajar la Waderider, cuando todos entran, Sara se da la vuelta hacia afuera, pero Kara la detiene

Sara: Rip y Barry siguen afuera

Kara: Yo iré, tranquilla

Los disparos de Merlyn y Darkh frenan la salida de Kara, quien les responde con su visión de calor; Sara ve a Rip parado nervioso, ven a Barry y a Thawne caer, Barry trata de golpearlo, pero Thawne lo lanza a un contenedor con tornados de sus brazos, permitiéndole correr llevándose a Rip, Sara trata de salir, pero Jax la detiene

Sara: ¡Rip!, ¡Hay que ir por él!

Jax: No podemos, hay que irnos

Kara: Barry, vámonos

Kara usa su aliento helado para crear un muro de hielo, el cual se derrite por los disparos, pero sirvió para que ambos suban a la Waderider y salgan de ahí

* * *

Felicity, Thea y Cárter entran a la bahía médica viendo a Oliver y Kendra tratar de pararse, provocando que los vuelvan a sentar

Kendra: Ya estamos bien

Cárter: Es por precaución

Felicity: Debemos asegurarnos de que la aberración se arreglo

Oliver: Aún no entiendo como nos afectaron esas películas, aun siento como si tuviera agua en los pulmones

Felicity: Efectos, es todo

Kendra: ¿Obtuvieron la lanza?

Thea: Si, más o menos, era solo un fragmento, Barry en su modo nerd dijo que la había dividido y por eso la tardanza, tenía razón

Cárter: Aunque se volvió irritante oírlo

Kendra: Entonces, ¿Ya estamos como si nada?

Thea: Si, solo una revisión para evitar que hubo cambios en ustedes, por precaución

Kendra: Ya que

Felicity: Tranquila, ni lo sentirán

Oliver: Eso no ayuda

* * *

Mick estaba bebiendo cerveza en el comedor cuando Barry y Stein se sientan junto a él dejando el chip en la mesa

Mick: Ahora podemos seguir adelante con esto

Barry (nervioso): Ah, no precisamente

Stein: El chip, al examinarlo, descubrimos que esta frito

Mick (confundido): ¿Eso qué significa?

Stein: Hace tiempo que dejo de funcionar

Mick (nervioso): ¿Ósea que si estoy loco?

Stein: No, no lo esta

Barry: Hay 2 teorías, la primera es que el chip debió alojar algo de Snart directamente en tu mente

Stein: Y su lado criminal se lo manifiesta por lo que hizo el chip

Mick: ¿Y la otra?

Barry: Tu mente quiere decirte algo y lo tratas de suprimir, haciendo que se manifieste como Snart, pero no sé cómo ayudarte

Barry se levanta y sale del comedor

Mick: ¿Qué hacemos?

Stein: Solo, esperar, y ver que tanto se manifiesta

* * *

Puente - 30 minutos después

Cisco, Ray y Nate entran y ven a Amaya, Felicity, Kendra, Cárter, Thea, Evelyn, Curtis y Rory con el lugar lleno de sillas y vasos con palomitas

Nate (confundido): ¿Qué es todo esto?

Amaya: Gideon dijo que la línea del tiempo de George Luchas fue restaurada

Ray: Bien, ya casi olvido como hacer una cirugía a corazón abierto

Felicity: Y todo es para relajarnos

Cisco: Noche de películas

Thea: Pareció buena idea ver sus películas y entender como ocurrió todo este lío

Ray: ¿Y Barry?

Gideon: Con la Srta. Danvers

Rory: Supongo que solo seremos nosotros

Evelyn: ¿Cuál primero?, más les vale que sean buenas

Cisco: Lo son

Curtis: ¿Entonces?

Nate: Indiana, maravillas del mundo en cómodo empaque

Ray: Mejor Star Wars, más épicas

Amaya: ¿Probamos con Howard el pato?

Cisco, Nate y Ray: No, no es buena

Evelyn: ¿Y quien es ése?

Nate: Que suerte tienes

Cárter: Terminando habrá pelea de nerds

Kendra: Eso parecé

Curtis: Como sea, tomen sus palomitas y disfrutemos

Amaya: Por cierto, se que casi todos no conocemos a Rip

Thea: Pero saben donde encontrarnos

Cárter: Gracias

Kendra: Descansemos por ahora, frenemos a Savitar, y rescatemos a Caitlyn y a Rip

Ray: Te tomo la palabra, Gideon, sorprendenos

Gideon: Entendido Dr. Palmer

Rory: Aquí vamos

Nate: Luces fuera, y a disfrutar

Cuando todos se sientan las luces se apagan lentamente, siendo iluminados por la pantalla frente a ellos

* * *

Jax entra en la bodega y encuentra a Saga sentada junto a la escalera deprimida

Jax: ¿Estás bien?

Sara: Tuvimos que dejar a Rip, así que no

Jax: Lo sé, pero tenemos el amuleto, y la lanza, evitamos que puedan hacer lo que querían

Sara: Quién sabe lo que le harán

Jax: No lo matarán, eso es seguro, Barry sugirió que la lanza esta fragmentada, y se lo llevaron sabiendo que tenías el amuleto, Rip sabe donde están los otros, pero no saben que ahora es Phill Gasmer, mientras no lo sepan, o le crean, lo mantendrán vivo

Sara (sarcástica): Vaya reconfort, Jax

Jax: Lo que si lo hará, será saber que no lo dejaremos, lo encontraremos, y lo traeremos de vuelta

Sara: ¿Crees que podamos?, con enemigos que ya nos han vencido

Jax: Eso no nos ha detenido

Sara: ¿Y de verdad crees que Barry peleará o volverá?

Jax: No lo sé

Sara: Gideon. ¿Qué hace Barry?

Gideon: Preparado para volver

* * *

Barry revisa unos datos que anoto en un trozo de papel mientras camina a la Jumpship, comienza a programar el tablero cuando siente una corriente de aire frío a su derecha, sonríe mientras se gira hacia Kara

Barry: Sabía que mantendrías tu oído en mi

Kara: Para no estar viendo películas con los demás, vaya que es serio

Barry: Bastante, se lo que tengo que hacer, ellos deben ir a rescatar a Rip, yo iré a parar a Savitar

Kara: No podrás ganarle solo

Barry; Eso lo sé, pero no estaré solo, existe alguien que puede ayudarme, que puede crear la prisión en la fuerza de la velocidad

Kara: Iré contigo, te guste o no

Barry: No esta vez, Savitar te quiere allí

Kara: Y nada de lo que hemos hecho a…

Barry: Cambiado eso, lo sé

Kara: No voy a esconderme, Savitar encontró la forma de quitarme varios de mis poderes, pero son más de estar en movimiento, voy a pelear, aún sin ellos

Barry: Sin importar lo que lance, me recordaste a mí en mis comienzos, no detenerme por nada, sabía lo que dirías, pero no lo determinada que estabas, además no sé si los demás, en especial las leyendas, vendrán, a menos que…

Kara (sorprendida): No harás lo que pienso que harás

Barry (sonriendo): Ok, vayámonos en la Jumpship

Kara: Ahora eses tu quien ataca, vamos de vuelta

Barry: Gideon, ya la oíste, 1 de Marzo, 1am

Gideon: Entendido Sr. Allen, más temprano, mejor aprovechen para descansar

Kara: Hecho, pero deja a los demás gozar un rato

Barry: Espero que no vayan a estar muy molestos cuando noten que ya volvimos


	40. La sabía de velocidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que saben que necesitan una mano para detener a Savitar, van en busca de Tracy Brand, el problema es que Savitar y Killer Frost también van tras ella

**La sabía de velocidad**

 

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Barry activa el dispositivo del 2024 mostrando el perfil de Tracy Brand a Cisco, HR, Julian, Oliver, Kara, Cárter, Rene, Dig, Joe, Iris, Ray, Nate y Felicity

Oliver (confundido): ¿Tracy Brand?, ¿Quién es ella?

Barry; La clave para vencer a Savitar, ella es quien construye la prisión en la fuerza de la velocidad

Dig (sorprendido): ¿Ella?, ¿Por qué no hemos oído de ella?

Barry: Mi yo del 2024 me dijo que es desconocida aquí

Cisco: Pues con todo  esto se le acabará su vida social, obtuvo un premio nobel en 2021

Nate: Una medalla Copley, mención presidencial, impresionante

Joe: Entonces hay que encontrarla

Cisco: Me encargo

Barry: La Universidad de Ciudad Central, teoremas de Física teórica

Iris: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Ray: La Waderider, fue lo que estuviste haciendo

Barry: Tenia que asegurarme de tener la información correcta aquí, antes de que Savitar la encuentre

Felicity: Nada mal, pero ¿Qué significa?

HR: Que dejamos todas nuestras esperanzas en una estudiante

Rene: Básicamente ese el plan

Oliver: ¿Seguro que lo hiciste bien Barry?

Barry: Totalmente

Julian: Ok, ¿Qué hacemos con Caitlyn?

Cárter: Hay ojos en el cielo

Julian: ¿Y Wally?, sabe que lo necesitamos aquí, ¿Por qué lo dejaron ir a Tierra-3?

Joe: Quiso parar un rato con Jesse, dijo que vieron algo fuerte

Kara: Y recuerda que no fue el único, Jax fue con su madre, el Prof. Stein y Lily fueron a ver a su esposa/madre, Sara con su padre en Ciudad Star; con lo que nos depara, querían mejorar sus lazos, nosotros no podemos y están aquí

Dig: Si esta, Tracy, puede hacer eso, encerrar a Savitar pasado mañana, evitara que Caitlyn se convierta en Killer Frost

Oliver: En realidad, ella solo necesita matar a alguien para acabarla, tenemos que evitar que mate alguien, o a cualquiera de nosotros

Julian: ¿Y cuándo será eso?

Cisco: Tenemos todos los satélites, reconocimiento facial y los cambios de temperatura, no podemos hacer más

Julian: Vayamos a buscarla

Barry: Pues hazlo, la seguí con la línea del tiempo, se pierde su rastro en el bosque, anoche

Kara: Basta de alegar, encontremos a ambas, Savitar también va tras ellas

HR: Ok, Allen, Ramón, andando

Barry: Cárter: llama a Kendra, Rene, por si acaso

Cárter y Rene: Hecho

Oliver: ¿Nosotros que hacemos?

Barry: Mantengan los ojos abiertos

* * *

Universidad de Ciudad Central

Barry, Cisco, Rene y HR recorren los pasillos hablando de sus experiencias escolares, hasta que les llega el olor a quemado, al darse la vuelta ven humo salir de un cuarto, van al cuarto, ven fuego en un balde sobre la mesa, Barry toma el extintor y apaga el fuego, del otro lado una chica se levanta con un soplete y un casco industrial

*****: ¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces?

Rene (confundido): ¿Tú iniciaste el fuego?

*****: Si, estoy quemando todo

Cisco (sorprendido): ¿Todo?

*****: Sí

Por error vuelve a prender el soplete, Barry se lo quita

Barry: Mejor alejemos esto, ¿Dra. Tracy Brand?

Tracy: No, solo Tracy, para la universidad no vale eso, reprobé mi tesis

HR: ¿Y por qué?

Tracy: Para la universidad, no es bueno invertir en mi investigación de la energía Extra dimensional, lo ven incomprobable

Barry: Ellos, no nosotros, nos interesa tu investigación

Tracy: ¿Enserio?, te interesa mi investigación de mecánica cuántica relativa en la teoría intrasporsional

Barry: Capaz de redirigir la energía residual en frecuencias inusuales a la de la fricción, un rederigidor capaz de manipular la energía imperceptible o inalcanzable

Tracy: Wow, pero no hay nada, no deje nada; ahora debo tomar un autobús, ¿Y mi boleto?, no me digas que queme mi boleto

Tracy comienza a buscar en el balde sobre la mesa mientras los 4 la miran confundidos

Cisco: ¿Autobús?, ¿A dónde?

Tracy: Big Belly Burger, están contratando, supongo que debo practicar, "¿Quiere papas con su hamburguesa?

HR: Si, gracia; perdón, la costumbre

Cisco niega con la cabeza, Rene lo sapea, Barry se acerca a ella

Barry: Tracy, tú investigación, es más útil de lo que creés

El cristal de la puerta detrás de Tracy explota haciendo que todos miren alarmados, de donde estaba el  cristal, entra Killer Frost en un traje azul oscuro, haciendo que resalté el pelo blanco y la piel pálida

Killer Frost: Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo

Dispara una ráfaga de hielo a Tracy,  pero Barry la quita de la trayectoria

Barry: Corran, ya

Tracy y HR corren fuera del cuarto, Barry corre hacia Killer Frost, pero ella lo arroja con una ráfaga de hielo, Cisco extiende sus manos y Rene le apunta con 2 pistolas

Cisco: Caitlyn, para, no quiero hacerte daño

Killer Frost: Que mal, porque yo si quiero

Les lanza 2 ráfagas de hielo, Rene logra esquivar la suya por poco, pero Cisco no, Rene comienza a dispararle mientras ella hace barreras de hiel deteniendo las balas, hasta que le congela la pistolas, antes de poder atacarlo, entran Kendra y Cárter por la ventana,tratan de golpearla, pero ella bloquea y esquiva sus ataques hasta apartarlos con una explosión de hielo; Kara entra por la puerta que entró Killer Frost, y rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos

Kara: Mejor rindete, no quieres que esto continúe

Killer Frost: Oh, claro que quiero

Lanza una ráfaga a los productos químicos que hay, causando que algunos se quiebren con un ruido agudo, Kara siente que su cabeza quiere reventar, Killer Frost lo aprovecha saliendo de sus brazos, siendo recibida por los tornados de Barry

Barry: ¿Cómo estás?

Kara: Creó que, con migraña, pero bien

Barry: Ok, juntos

Tomando el soplete y hacer una chispa con sus dedos, cuando la flama se crea, ella dispara su visión de calor, provocando una llamarada, lanzando a Killer Frost por el hueco de la puerta, hace una barrera de hielo para que no la sigan, Kara la rompe de un golpe y ve que ambos lados del pasillo tienen hielo

Barry: Déjala, ¿Dónde está Tracy?

Kara usa su visión de Rayos X hasta encontrarla

Kara: Está bien, afuera con HR

* * *

Comisaría

Tracy le dice al dibujante todo lo que recuerda sobre la apariencia de Killer Frost, Joe y Julian están detrás de ellos

Tracy: Vaya, se ve igual, más animada claro

Joe toma el dibujo, viéndolo un momento antes de dárselo a Julian y asentirle al dibujante

Joe: Bien, la encontraremos, mientras tanto tendrás algo de protección

Tracy: Oh, no creó que sea necesario, fue solo un ataque al azar

Joe: En los bancos es un ataque al azar, entro en tu lugar de trabajo y te ataco directamente

Tracy: Oiga, entiendo, es su trabajo, pero no veo el motivo, no soy alguien sobresaliente; si me permiten, tengo un autobús que tomar

Tracy va al ascensor mirando en su teléfono las paradas de autobuses

Julian: No puedo creer que se uniera a Savitar tan rápido

Joe: Ni yo

Julian: ¿Caza extraoficial?

Joe: Por supuesto, ¿Barry o nosotros?

Julian: Todos los que puedan

* * *

Killer Frost entra en una bodega y camina hasta una sección amplia

Killer Frost: Tracy huyo, Barry apareció con los demás

Un destello blanco llena el lugar dándole paso a Savitar

Savitar: Te advertí que estaría, como entrarían todos, y que harían

Killer Frost: No es tan fácil como crees

Savitar: Te haces llamar Killer Frost, pero no has matado a nadie, tal vez haya más de Caitlyn Snow de lo que dices

Killer Frost: Caitlyn Snow murió, ella no me detiene

Savitar: Más te vale, estamos cerca de ser dioses; necesitas enterar ese sentimiento infantil, y lo conseguirás matando a Tracy Brand, pero creó ahora que necesitarás un poco de ayuda, una “super”, ayuda

* * *

Jitters

Tracy está en el mostrador revisando su bolsa, la cual tiene muchas bolas de hilo

Tracy (nervioso): Mira, no traigo efectivo, pero tengo un cupo de, 10 hoyos es 1 vaso, por aquí en algún lado

HR se acerca al mostrador y deja un billete

HR: El caballero llegó, para mí, y para la dama

HR se agacha tomando una bola de hilo y se la da a Tracy, mira la bola sorprendida antes de guardarla en su bolsa

Tracy: Muchas gracias

HR: No hay problema, soy un mega fan del café; dame un Flash triple, ¿Y qué quiere la dama?

Tracy: Ah, yo quiero, un Zoom

HR (confundido): ¿Un Zoom?, no recuerdo eso en el menú

Tracy: Oh, está en el menú secreto

HR: No, ahora debo colar a alguien

Tracy: No creó que te guste tanto el café como a mí, algunos me ven raro, creó que hay rumores de que vivo con sacos de forma clandestina

HR: Un sueño hecho, de donde vengo no hay café

Tracy: No lo creó, ¿Te conozco?, te me haces conocido, ¿No te vi en la universidad hoy?

HR: Si, de hecho, perdón por la experiencia, pero lo que mi amigo dijo es verdad, tu trabajo, es impresionante

HR comienza a alejarse con una sonrisa, Tracy lo sigue y se sientan en una mesa libre

Tracy: No lo entiendo, mi tesis la rechazaron por no poder ser comprobable, ¿Cómo lo harías tú?

HR: Sencillo, porque puedo entender tú teoría de la duabilidad onda partícula, la cual esta en todos lados en cantidades imperceptibles, el poder usar la cuantificación de energía para hacerla útil, la formulación cinética, con esos desplaces…

* * *

Cisco: Podría hasta ser tratabl en varias formas; y con calma, no eres un genio de ciencia, recuerda

Julian: No creó que enviar a HR sea buena idea

Cisco: Es tonto, pero el que sea un novelista le facilita ver las reacciones de la gente, casi como saber que tienen

Julian: Ok, ¿No sentiste como si HR le coqueteará?

Cisco: No, ¿O sí?

Julian solo puede alzar un momento los hombros, dejando nervioso a Cisco

Cisco: Chicos, ¿Cómo ven la situación?

* * *

Joe, Barry y Iris están observando todo desde el auto de Joe

Joe: Todo tranquilo, pero no bajen la guardia

Barry (nervioso): José, ¿Todo está bien?

Joe (confundido): Si, ¿Por qué?

Barry: Julian, dijo que estabas actuando raro con Cecile

Iris: Papá, ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?, ¿O sólo con lo del equipo?

Joe: Todo, ella es lo único normal que tengo, y no quiero que eso cambie

Iris: ¿Cómo podría cambiar?

Joe: Qué si la involucró en esto, podría volverse extraño lo que tenemos

Barry (sarcástico): Más que el que yo pueda moverme a súper velocidad y que mi novia sea una alienígena de una dimensión paralela

Iris: Si, nada puede ser más extraño que eso

Barry: Dicelo, esto, yo, Wally

Joe: No creó que sea una idea, no quiero que este involucrada en este ambiente

Iris: Papá, lo entiendo, pero las mentiras casi arruinan nuestra familia, no hay que mentirles a los que amas, por muy buenas sean las intenciones

Barry: En algún momento tendrás que dar el paso, no dejar a una gran mujer; hay cosas que valen el riesgo

* * *

Tracy: Menuda interpretación

HR: Soy bueno en eso

Tracy: Oye, esto es lo que me inspiró, eh estudiado a los velocistas

HR (confundido): ¿Los velocistas?

Tracy: Si, has visto la electricidad que dejan al correr, no creó que sea por su movimiento, creó viene de algún lado, algo que les da su poder, ser capaces de moverse así, algo como…

HR: ¿Fuerza de velocidad?

Trac (sorprendida): Si, eso fue, un buen término

HR: Gracias

Tracy: Creó que encontré un modo de dirigirla, de controlarla

HR: ¿Hacerla una prisión?

Tracy: Un poco extraño, pero sí, pero no tengo recursos para hacerlo

HR: Tranquila, tengo eso, ¿Qué rayos?

Voltea su taza sobre un plato, dejando su café congelado

Tracy (confundida): ¿Cómo paso eso?

HR: No de forma buena, vámonos

HR toma la mano de Tracy y la hace levantarse, guiándola a la salida

HR (gritando): Oigan, tenemos problemas

Tracy se frena al ver un carámbano ir directo a ella, el cual Barry detiene, mirando a donde vino, Killer Frost, Cisco y Joe se unen a Barry

Killer Frost: Flash, tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, uno atacando al otro

Barry: Cait, no hagas lo que Savitar quiere

Killer Frost: ¿Así como tú?, vaya que te ha ido bien

Da 2 pasos antes de recibir 2 disparos de energía en el pecho, alza la cabeza y ve a Atom aterrizar junto a Barry

Ray: No te muevas, no queremos hacer esto

Killer Frost: Que mal, veamos como se mueven

Congela el arma de Joe antes de salir creando una rampa de hielo siguiendo a Joe, Tracy y HR

Barry: Ray, tu y yo la seguiremos, Cisco, la traeremos hacia aquí, derribala en cuanta tengas oportunidad

Ray: Oliver, Thea, vengan y ayuden a Cisco

Ambos salen detrás de ella, cada vez les dispara, Ray contraataca, Barry corre a los cruces frente a ella y los bloquea con su electricidad, a la par que le lanza rayos para desviarla hacia los demás

Thea: Tú dices Oliver

Oliver: Cuando este en línea recta hacia nosotros

Cisco extiende los brazos, Oliver y Thea toman una flecha y le apunta siguiendo su ruta

Oliver: ¡Ahora!

Oliver y Thea le disparan sus flechas, Killer Frost hace que choquen  donde va generando su rampa congelándolas, lanza una enrome ráfaga a los 3, Barry los empuja, recibe la ráfaga y sale volando escalera abajo al subterráneo, Killer Frost va hacia él, pero Kara aterriza en su camino

Kara (molesta): Ni un paso más

Killer Frost (sonriendo): Ya te habías tardado

Killer Frost ataca con ráfagas de hielo mientras Kara contraataca con su visión de calor, aprovechando la niebla que se genera de donde chocan los ataques, Kara se lanza contra Killer Frost, alzándola y estampándola en el suelo

Kara: No te levantes, no quiero hacerle daño a Caitlyn

Killer Frost: Es tarde para eso

Se levanta lentamente del suelo bajo la mirada confundida de Kara, provocando que Killer Frost vuelva a sonreír

Killer Frost: Aún no lo captas; a la querida Caitlyn Snow le lastimaba el ocultarle a su querido Barry Allen sus poderes, cuando él se enteró, ella creyó  al fin ver su amistad arreglada, y luego tu apareciste, el mayor secreto de Barry Allen

Kara (molesta): ¿Crees poder afectarme con eso?, Barry me dijo que jamás le hablo a nadie de mí, no tienes nada con que atacarme

Killer Frost: Te equivocas, aunque es más fácil atacarlo a él

Kara: Pruébalo, suelta ese frío con el que aplastas a Caitlyn y…

Killer Frost: Ayudarla a salir, querida, no funciona así, soy quien soy, muy pocas te pueden dañar; ya quisiera ver la cara de Mon-El al verte volver

Kara la mira sorprendida, y un poco pálida por ese comentario

Kara: ¿Cómo…?

Killer Frost: Savitar es el futuro, lo olvidaste, él sabe todo, las palabras, las acciones, todo

Kara: Calla, eso…

Killer Frost: Muy bajo, frío, mira con quien hablas, aunque considerando que pareces elegir hombres por la excitación de los besos, mejor practico

Kara (molesta): Ya para o te arrepentirás

Killer Frost: Como Mon-El al darte su corazón, y tú elegiste el de a quien tuviste más cerca

Kara (gritando): ¡Cállate!

En su ataque de ira, Kara dispara su visión de calor hacia Killer Frost, sin saber que es lo que quería, gira su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, eludiendo el ataque, el cual entro en Jitters llegando hasta la cocina, causando que haya una explosión, se detiene al ver el fuego, con una mano en su boca para evitar gritar de miedo, entra tan rápido como puede y usa su aliento helado para apagar el fuego, se voltea y ve a los demás sacar a las personas del lugar

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Tracy queda impactada por el cortex, hasta poner su mirada en Barry, Kara, Oliver, Sara, Joe, Iris, HR, Lily, Jax y Stein

Tracy: Este lugar es sorprendente, aun no me creó que este en la guarida de Flash

Barry: Gracias, pero necesitamos tu ayuda

Tracy (confundida): ¿Mi ayuda?

Joe: La misma meta-humana te ataco, ¿Aún crees que fue un ataque al azar?

Sara: Muéstrale

Barry: Activa el holograma del 2024, mostrándole a Tracy su futuro

Tracy: Wow, ¿Esa soy yo?

Oliver: Si, esa es la razón de que te atacaron

Tracy: Entonces, mi tesis

Stein: Es real, con el equipo adecuado, podremos hacerla funcionar

Tracy: ¿Usted ayudará?, créame, sería genial

Stein (nervioso): Ah, bueno…

Jax: Lo hará, y yo te ayudaré a construirlo físicamente

Tracy: Aún me cuesta creer que mi investigación sea real, y que Flash, Green Arrow y otros les interesé, pero ¿Y si no es suficiente?

Joe: Uno de nosotros morirá

Jax: Y la mayoría de nosotros perecerá lentamente

Tracy (nerviosa): Oh, ah, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Barry (incómodo): 2 días

Tracy (sorprendida): ¿2 días?, es muy poco tiempo

Lily: Tranquila, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos

Kara: Aquí tendrás todo lo que necesites

Tracy: Si, ah, denme un minuto

Sale del cortex dejando a todos confundidos

HR: Tranquilos, me encargó

HR la sigue dejando a algunos inquietos, y a otros nerviosos

Iris: Dale tiempo, es mucho que procesar

Oliver: Más tratándose de su futuro

Joe: Lo mejor será estar listos, Savitar intentará que Caitlyn la saqué de aquí

Todos comienzan a irse, pero Barry detiene a Kara

Barry: ¿Estás bien?

Kara: Caitlyn casi hace que mate a esas personas, así que no, no estoy bien

Barry: Mírame, no fue tu culpa lo que paso

Kara: Si lo fue Barry, supo cómo manipularme

Barry: Porque Savitar supo instruirla, usando tu pasado

Kara: Uno que quise ocultártelo, ocurrió el día que venimos a tu Tierra

Barry (confundido): ¿A qué te refieres?

Kara: Mientras hablabas con Lena en L-Corp., fui a ver como estaba Mon-El, me dijo, que había muchas cosas que aún no sabía, pero que se alegraba de tenerme en su vida, y luego me beso

Barry (incómodo): Oh, eso, ah, ¿Sentiste algo?

Kara (nerviosa): Lo hice, creí, no, sentí algo, pero no había pensado en eso, desde que me besaste cuando desde que casi nos besamos en la Waderider, lo siento por ocultarlo

Barry: Tranquila, primero, enfoquémonos en este problema, luego veremos que hacer

* * *

Laboratorio de ingeniería

Cisco está nervioso mirando sus guantes cuando Julian entra y va directo a él

Julian: Oye, ¿Qué paso allá?

Cisco: No quiero hablar de eso

Julian: Pudiste detenerla, así como en la universidad, de haberlo hecho, ella ya estaría en casa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Cisco (molesto): ¡Tengo miedo!, mis manos, son como 2 armas súper cargadas, y temo que si las uso, pueda matarla, y prefiero morir yo que ella

Julian: Eso lo entiendo, pero en cuanto mate, Caitlyn se habrá ido para siempre, y ya viste que tanto control tiene Killer Frost, casi hace que Supergirl mate a esas personas, por pelear por ella, aunque signifique contra ella, ya que, en cuanto mate, Savitar habrá ganado

* * *

Cortex

Iris, Lily y Felicity entran con cafés de Jitters, ahí ven a Kara mirando el maniquí con el traje de Barry

Felicity (confundida): Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Kara: Si, solo pensaba

Iris: ¿Qué paso?, no puede ser tan grave

Kara: ¿Alguna vez recibiste un beso, y al par de días sales con otra persona?

Lily: ¿Quién era?

Kara: Su nombre es Mon-El, es alienígena, del planeta vecino de Krypton, Daxam

HR y Cisco, entran corriendo, interrumpiendo a Kara, pero se enfocan en ellos al ver sus caras

Felicity: ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Hablen!

Cisco: Tracy se fue

Iris (sorprendida): ¿Cómo que se fue?

HR: No lo sé, hablamos, parecía estar bien, y de repente no estaba

Felicity (asustada): ¿Creen que fue Savitar?

Kara: No, quiere que Caitlyn haga el trabajo sucio

Iris: Tenemos algo para que la vibres

Cisco: No, no dejó nada

Kara: Si tenemos algo

Se acerca a la consola y activa el holograma de Tracy 2024

Iris: Aquí tiene que estar sus lugares para estar sola

Comienzan a revisar las imágenes hasta detenerse en una de ella mirando una estatua de la cabeza de alguien con el nombre Eupper

Iris (confundida): ¿Eupper?

Lily: Es un científico, tiene ese pequeño monumento aquí en Ciudad Central

HR: Lo conozco, ya se dónde está

Sale corriendo y patinándose un poco, dejándolas confundidas

* * *

Tracy esta sentada en un banco del parque de Ciudad Central, observando la estatua cuando HR llega por detrás con 2 vasos con café

HR: Impresionante no lo crees, toda su sabiduría

Le tiende uno de los vasos, ella lo acepte y deja que se siente junto a ella

Tracy: ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

HR (nervioso): Digamos, que te holoestalque

Tracy (sarcástica): Ah, lindo

HR: Te asustamos, ¿Verdad?

Tracy: Si, lo que me piden que haga, es mucho para mí, no se como hacer algo tan importante, tu eres un genio, podrías lograrlo, ya conoces el ambiente

HR: Si, lo conozco, pero no soy un genio, soy un novelista, por eso hable contigo en Jitters, pero todo lo que fije es verdad, eres más asombrosa de lo que hasta tú crees, y ahora Flash te necesita

Tracy: ¿Realmente crees que puedo lograrlo?, porque quiero que funcione

HR: Te están cazando, significa que funciona, solo tienes que darle forma

* * *

Casa West

Joe esta revisando unos archivos en la sala, se voltea al oír la puerta y ve entrar a Cecile, quien se sienta frente a él

Cecile: ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Tiene que ver con que dije que te amaba?

Joe: Es, todo lo que ha pasado, mi vida se ha vuelto, tan extraña, tan surrealista que no sé cómo es bueno poder tratar con otros sin que se envuelvan en todo lo que tengo que tratar

Cecile: No está bien que lidias con eso, pero no debes lidiarlo solo

Joe: Nunca eh estado solo, entre por accidente, y no quiero que nada le pase a los que me importan, y ahora solo tengo una que no es tocada, con todo, creó que no es bueno seguir viéndonos

Cecile (triste): Si estás seguro, esta bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana

Sale de la casa dejando a Joe con los ojos cristalinos, oye que tocan a la puerta, la abre confundido, solo para ver a Killer Frost sujetando a Cecile con un carámbano apuntando a su cuello

Killer Frost: Hola, Capitán West

Joe: Caitlyn, basta

Cecile: ¿La conoces?

Joe: Larga historia

Killer Frost: Escucha, en una hora recibirás un mensaje, en el recibirás una dirección, lleva a Tracy Brand, o ella muere

Joe disimuladamente toma su arma, pero Killer Frost lo ataca con una ráfaga de hielo lanzándolo a la pared, al alzar la cabeza ve la puerta cerrada

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Joe les cuenta lo ocurrido a Barry, Oliver, Kara, Iris, Cisco y Julian

Iris: ¿Cecile?, esto cambia las cosas

Kara: ¿Qué es lo que haremos?, no podemos cambiarlas

Oliver: Es verdad, tenemos que rescatar a Cecile, y frenar a Killer Frost en el proceso

Cisco: ¿Algo que no implique lastimarla?

Oliver: Nada

El teléfono de Joe suena, al verlo ve que es el mensaje que le dijo Killer Frost

Joe: Es ella, están en la fábrica Dresseler

Julian: Habrá que pelear

Barry: Tranquilos, ya tengo un plan, pero necesito de todos

* * *

Cisco esta recorriendo el pasillo hacía el laboratorio de ingeniería, cuando Julian lo intercepta

Julian: ¿Entiendes lo que está pidiendo?

Cisco: Si, pero es por ella

Julian: ¿Tendrás el coraje estando ahí?

Cisco: Eso espero

* * *

Fábrica Dresseler

Barry, Kara, Thea, Dig, Rene, Kendra, Cárter, Curtis, Amaya, Ray, Nate, Joe, Iris y Nate llegan, al ver a Cecile atada en una silla, Joe camina hacia ella, cuando una ráfaga de hielo lo detiene, ven a Killer Frost acercarse y detenerse junto a Cecile

Killer Frost (sarcástica): Hola a todos

Barry (sarcástico): Bonita reunión

Joe: Suéltala

Killer Frost: Oh, no, me temo que no

Cárter: Oye, te pasas

Rene (frustrado): ¿Qué te pasa?

Barry: No tienes que hacer esto, todos aquí…

Killer Frost: Son mis amigos

Barry y Killer Frost: Somos equipo; una familia

Kara: Que te ocurre, todos somos…

Killer Frost: Como uno

Thea (confundida): ¿Cómo?

Barry: ¿Nos escuchaste?

Killer Frost: No, Savitar me dijo lo que dirían, ustedes 2 se parecen más de lo que imaginas, al igual que piensan parecido, ya que él logro anticiparte, y lo preparado que esta Oliver y los demás en el techo

Oliver, Cisco, Rory, Evelyn, Mick y Curtis de desplazan por el techo, entre las vigas, al quedar sobre ella y oírla, ven que activa un control, Oliver y Cisco ven que se encienda luces detrás de ellos, Cisco abre una brecha y todos pasan chocando con cajas debajo de ellos; Killer Frost aprovecha la sorpresa y activa un imán detrás de los demás, quitándoles sus armas y Ray ser arrastrado a él, crea una explosión helada y todos son lanzados, salvo Kara quien le congeló los pies al suelo, camina hacia Tracy y la levanta, buen intento, pero no puede ser detenido el dios de la velocidad, ni por este truco, Iris

Del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una pluma, oprime el botón y las apariencias de Iris y Tracy cambiaron de lugar, dejando a Iris ser la que esta sujetada, congela la pluma y la deja caer, haciendo que quede en pedazos

Killer Frost: Te quedan 2 días y así los ocupas, vaya que eres atrevida

Suelta a Iris al sentir la visión de calor de Kara, al ir a ella es detenida por Cárter, mientras Barry va hacia a Kara

Barry: Combina tus poderes, eso te facilitará salir

Barry va y ayuda a Cárter, ambos lograr tirar a Killer Frost, pero ella los impulsa a la paredes, congelándolos a ellas, Kara usa su visión de calor para derretir el hielo mientras con su súper fuerza alza la piernas para quebrarlo, Llover se repone y le dispara una flecha, la cual congela y contraataca con una ráfaga de hielo, Cisco la ataca con sus ondas vibratorias estrellándose con las ráfagas que le dispara a él, Kara la sujeta por detrás y la arroja hacia un contenedor noqueándola

Cisco: Gracias por no hacerme lastimarla

Kara: No hay problema

Cisco se agacha junto a ella y con una jeringa toma una muestra de su sangre, al sacarle la jeringa, una luz blanca llena el lugar, y parado detrás de Killer Frost está Savitar, patea a Cisco hacia Kara y se voltea hacia Barry

Savitar: Buen intento, pero mi ascenso, es inevitable

Toma a Killer Frost, y sale de ah, dejándolos en un leve shock

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Cortex

Oliver trata las heridas de todos, salvo Barry y Cisco, que están con Julian, quien revisa la sangre de Killer Frost

Julian: Es perfecto, ahora tenemos una muestra de sangre de Caitlyn tras convertirse en Killer Frost, con esto, y sus muestras normales podré encontrarle una cura

Barry: Caitlyn comentó que fue a ver a su madre a que la ayude, en el futuro no conseguiste nada en 3 años, tal vez con ella lo consigas

Julian: Buena idea

Oliver: Tocando temas más serios, ¿Hablaremos de lo que paso?

Barry (confundido): ¿A qué te refieres?

Oliver: Barry, Caitlyn y Savitar sabían del plan, y pudo saber lo que dirías, y en qué orden, aún con Kara interviniendo, eso no es precisión, ella sabía, Savitar, era como si estuviera ahí todo el tiempo, escuchándonos aquí, pero lo que dirías, eso no sé cómo lo supo

Iris: Hasta del cambio entre Tracy y yo

Cisco: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Oliver: No lo sé, hay algo que no estamos viendo

Julian: Pero, ¿Qué podría ser?

Oliver: No tengo idea

* * *

Laboratorio de ingeniería

Tracy está trazando un dibujo en un cuaderno, cuando entra HR con 2 tazas de café en las manos

HR: Un Zoom para la señorita, pero sin cayena, se nos terminó, y está caliente

Tracy: Tranquilo, puedo con el café; ah, quema

HR: Te lo dije; ah, caliente

Ambos dejan las tazas en la mesa por lo caliente, HR mira curioso el cuaderno

HR: ¿Qué hacías cuando llegué?

Tracy: Cuando estuvimos frente a Savitar, note algo en su traje, lo que está debajo del metal, es líquido no fermi, como el anticongelante de los autos, sin el…

HR: Savitar no soportaría su fricción

Tracy: Creo que con la máquina correcta, puedo usar su velocidad como un conducto

HR: Exacto, pero no tengo toda la ecuación

*****: Tranquila con eso

Los 2 se voltean a la puerta y ven a Kara parada

Kara: Ya tengo eso resuelto, el Prof. Stein te ayudará, eh igual traje a alguien

Se aparta de la puerta dejando ver a Lena

HR (emocionado): Oh, Lenita, que alegría

Lena (confundida): ¿Lenita?

Kara: Ya sabes como es

Lena: No fue fácil la excusa, así que más vale que sea importante

HR: Ella es la clave para vencer a Savitar

Lena: Vaya que lo vale

* * *

Comisaría - Oficina del capitán

Joe está revisando un caso cuando la puerta se abre y entra Cecile sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio, José se levanta y sienta junto a ella

Joe: Sé que quieres una explicación

Cecile: ¿De qué conoces a la meta-humana que me secuestro?, si, la necesitó

Joe: Es parte de lo complicado en mi vida, eres lo único normal que tengo, y tuve miedo de  perderlo, pero ya no más, se acabó el miedo, y los alejamientos, gracias por ser paciente conmigo

José se quita la sortija y se la guarda en el bolsillo antes de tomar la mano de Cecile

Joe: Se también que debí decir esto hace mucho, pero es difícil por dónde empezar

* * *

Casa West - 1 hora después

Joe entra y ve sentados en el sillón a Iris, Wally, Kara y Barry sentados en ese orden de izquierda a derecha, con Barry sentado en la abrazadera

Joe (emocionado): Wally, que alegría, ¿Cómo esta Tierra-3?

Wally: Es eso interesante, sí que es distinta en varios aspectos, y Jesse manda saludos, esperando el momento de enfrentar a Savitar

Barry: Ya está cerca, y tenemos una forma de vencerlo

Iris: ¿Dónde estabas?, no supimos de ti tras volver

Joe: Estaba con Cecile

Kara: ¿Decidiste no apartarla?

Joe: Si, le dije todo, sobre laboratorios S.T.A R., sobre lo que hacemos, de que Barry es Flash, de que Wally es Kid Flash, y tuve que decirle de que eres Supergirl, Kara, por lo de su partida, y tranquilo Wally, prometió no decírselo a Joanie

Barry: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Joe: Ustedes, el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro, que con el todo superamos

Barry: Estoy de acuerdo, nada nos debe alejar de esa persona, sin importar que haya en su pasado

Barry sujeta el hombro de Kara y lo sacude lentamente, Kara se voltea a verlo sonreír, provocando que ella sonría

Joe: Exacto, fue el amor que tenemos lo que me dio el valor, porque sin amor no somos nada, quien que seríamos sin el

La mente de Barry comienza a trabajar a súper velocidad, haciendo que recuerde algunos hechos y juntarlos en su cabeza, sin ser notado por los demás

* * *

_Joe: Exacto, fue el amor que tenemos lo que me dio el valor, porque sin amor no somos nada, quien que seríamos sin el_

* * *

_Savitar: Después de todo, esto es posible debido a ti, Flash, esto es posible gracias a ti_

_Barry (confundido): ¿Dices que yo te cree?_

_Savitar: Me cree yo sólo_

* * *

_Barry [2024]: No importa lo que hagas, no importa como lo enfrentes, ni siquiera con crear cientos de remanentes del tiempo, podrás derrotarlo, no podrás evitarlo_

* * *

_Oliver: Caitlyn y Savitar sabían del plan, y pudo saber lo que dirías, y en qué orden, aún con Kara interviniendo, eso no es precisión, ella sabía, Savitar, era como si estuviera ahí todo el tiempo, escuchándonos aquí_

* * *

_Savitar: Yo soy el futuro Flash, el futuro de todos_

* * *

Barry: Yo soy el futuro Flash

Kara: Barry, ¿Estás bien?

Iris: Llevamos 30 segundos tratando de llamar tu atención

Barry: Si, solo, olvide algo en S.T.A.R., ya vuelvo

Barry se levanta y sale de la casa, en la calle usa su velocidad para ir por su traje y seguir corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad, deteniéndose en un parque y se quita la máscara

Barry (gritando): Estoy aquí, ¡Estoy aquí!

Una luz blanca llena el lugar, dejando a Savitar a unos metros de él

Barry: Ya sé quién eres

Savitar: Ya era hora

Barry: Vaya que sí, era tan obvio, el conocimiento, la determinación, el poder sabes lo que nos pasar, todo sobre mi, Wally, Joe, Iris, Kara; sabes cuánto significamos para los demás, cuanto nos amamos, y usaste amor en nuestra contra, creíamos, que eres inalcanzable por estar un paso delante de nosotros, pero no era eso, realmente eres el futuro, ya que no es que lo sepas, estabas ahí, lo viviste, lo sentiste, y recordaste, pues quien mejor para dañarnos que uno de nosotros, uno que nos conozca tan bien, quien mejor, que Barry Allen

Savitar se arrodilla y pasa lo mismo que con Killer Frost, se abre la espalda y permite a Savitar salir, mostrando a Barry Allen con la misma quemadura que el del 2024

Savitar: Te lo dije desde el principio, yo, soy el futuro Flash

Ambos se miran duramente, provocando que Savitar sonría


End file.
